Ghost Hunter
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: CHAPTER 21! BLEACH VS KOTA METROPOLITAN! Para shinigami kita ke Jakarta! Hmm, apa yang menunggu mereka? Kenapa Byakuya ogah-ogahan untuk berangkat? Lalu kenapa Reno berekspresi seperti itu? Ok, finally update, guys! Mind to read it carefully?
1. The Mission

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hai, hai! Ketemu lagi dengan gue 4869fans-nikazemaru!! Ini fanfic ke-2 gue… Dijamin kagak kalah kocak sama yang pertama 'Crazy Medicine'!" (muka berseri-seri)

Hi-chan:" Oyee?? Kayaknya makin ancur, deh!" (cool)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hoi!! Elo kan api! Kok, cool amat!!"

Hi-chan:" Eh, iya juga… Jadi, gue kalo ngomong harus sambil berapi-api ya?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup!"

Hitsugaya:" Orang aneh…,"

Hi-chan:" Ok, gue ulangi!" (ambil napas) " OH YEAH?! KAYAKNYA MAKIN ANCUUUUR, DECH!!" (background api)

Hitsugaya & 4869: (nutup kuping)

Hi-chan:" Knapa?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ah, nggak… Cuman…,"

Hitsugaya & Hi-chan:" **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**= Ghost Hunter =**

**Chapter 1**

" Ke… Ke Indonesia?!!" jerit Hitsugaya di rapat kapten." Gue…?" Hitsugaya tetep nggak percaya sama omongan Soutaichou. Soutaichou baru saja memerintahkannya ke Indonesia.

" Lebih tepatnya bersama Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, dan Kuchiki-taichou, cucuku!" kata Yamamoto-Soutaichou bijak.

" Ta, tapi… Dimana itu… Indonesia?"

" Aku sudah menghubungi Urahara untuk membantu pengantaran kalian ke sana! Tenang aja…,"

" Mmm, tapi ada masalah apa sampai aku… Eh, maksudku kami ditugasin ke luar negeri?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan tampang heran.

" Di Indonesia arwah gentayangan banyak sekali… Mereka sangat kuat dan banyak sekali jumlahnya! Sehingga ku putuskan untuk mengirim kalian!"

" Banyak?? Apa di sana nggak ada shinigami?" tanya Mayuri." Soutaichou, kalo emang arwahnya kuat… Biar aku saja yang turun tangan!" kata Kenpachi.

" Hmm, ada, sih… Tapi, dikiiiiiiiiiit banget! Udah gitu, disana udah kena banyak teror bom… Kasus bunuh diri… Pembunuhan… Perampokan… Pasti banyak yang gentayangan!" kata Yamamoto.

" Oooh…," kata Hitsugaya dan Byakuya.

" Oh iya! Ini daftar jenis-jenis arwah gentayangan disana!" Yamamoto menyerahkan sebuah buku yang tebeeeeeeeeeeeeel banget. Tebelnya 3x lipat buku kamus besar Bahasa Indonesia. Hitsugaya dan Byakuya langsung melotot.

" Mmm, nggak ada yang… sedikit lebih tipis?" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Oh, kalo itu, sih, silakan minta ke Ise Nanao-fukutaichou!"

_Anjrit! Kalo minta ke dia, sih, pasti dapatnya malah yang lebih tebel!! _" Ah, Ukitake-taichou… Bisa pinjam kunci perpustakaannya?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ukitake merogoh saku shihakushou-nya.

" Waduh, kayaknya sekarang yang bawa kuncinya Shunsui, tuh!" kata Ukitake. Kini ganti Kyoraku yang menggeledah saku shihakushou-nya." Eh, iya! Gue bawa, nih!" Hitsugaya mendekati Kyoraku buat ngambil kunci itu. Tapi…

" Eits! Ada syaratnya, manis!" kata Kyoraku. Hitsugaya cemberut. _Tuh, kan!!_

" Oke… Apa syaratnya?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil melipat tanganya.

" Mmm… Cium 'n peluk gue dulu… Baru boleh ngambil, nih, kunci!" kata Kyoraku sambil senyum-senyum. Hitsugaya mendelik." Ngerelain first kiss gue ke orang kayak elo? Amit-amit, deh!!"

" Oke, kalo gitu… Mmm… Bugil aja dihadapan gue! Ehehehe… Muach!"

Hitsugaya makin mendelik." **Kurang ajar! Dasar mesum!!**" Yamamoto langsung ngasih death glare ke Kyoraku." Kyoraku-taichou…,"

" Iya, iya… Nih!" kata Kyoraku sambil nyerahin kunci.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, dan Renji dikirim ke Indonesia. Tepatnya disebuah desa yang paling angker di Indonesia. Hitsugaya memeriksa petanya.

" Soutaichou sudah membelikan rumah untuk kita semua… Dan ini petanya…," kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo memperhatikan peta itu." Mmm, alamatnya Jalan Maju Mundur no. 69 Gang Buntu 13…," kata Ichigo.

" Eh, kita tanya orang aja, yuk!" kata Hitsugaya. Dia mendekati seorang cowok dan cewek yang lagi asyik pacaran." Permisi, mau tanya boleh nggak?"

Si cowok menoleh ke Hitsugaya." Oh, hai, manis! Mau nanya apa?" sebuah gamparan maut dari si cewek mendarat ke wajah si cowok. _**PLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!**_

" Aduh, darling… Cuman bercanda, kok…," kata si cowok kepada si cewek. Kini ganti Byakuya yang turun tangan." Maaf, kami lagi mencari alamat ini… Kalian tahu nggak?" tanyanya.

" **Wooooooooooooooow!! Kereeeeeeen~!!!**" jerit si cewek sambil meluk Byakuya." Help… Nggak bisa napas…," si cewek baru ngelepasin Byakuya lalu ganti ngelus-elus rambut Hitsugaya.

" Iiih… Kamu juga lucu, deh! Namamu sapa, Dek?"

" Hitsugaya Toshiro…,"

" Sekolah dimana?"

" Mmm, tadi dimana, Abarai? Aku lupa!" Renji nginget-inget sekolah yang tadi direkomendasikan Soutaichou (yang jelas, sekolahannya pun nggak kalah angker dari desanya)." Kalau nggak salah… SMAN 13?"

" Anjrit!! Itu, sih, sekolahan gue!" kata si cowok." Heh, kaktus! Jangan ngarang! Masa' kaktus kayak elo sekolah! Ehem, tapi kalo seimut kamu, sih… Nggak apa-apa… Walau bonsai…," si cowok melirik Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mundur-mundur.

" E, elo homo ya…?" tuduh Hitsugaya takut-takut. Dia trauma dengan ratusan homo di Seireitei yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

" _**Dia, sih… Bukannya homo… Tapi… Seks menyimpang! Cowok sialan!!**_" si cewek menjewer si cowok. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah sebentar lalu memasang tampang serem seserem zombie. Kini ganti Ichigo yang bicara." Elo tau nggak letak rumah dengan alamat ini?" tanyanya.

Si cowok menerima sobekan alamat itu." Oh, itu, sih, dekat dari sini! Tuh! Lokasinya sekitar 10 meteran dari kuburan itu! Gosipnya, nih… Rumah ini angker, lho!!" kata si cowok dengan tampang diserem-seremin buat nakutin Hitsugaya. Tapi, jelas aja nggak ngaruh sama Hitsugaya yang super cool.

" Idih… Siapa juga takut!" cetus Hitsugaya.

" Oh! Thanks kalo gitu!" kata Byakuya.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

" Wawwwwwwwww!!!" seru semuanya (kecuali Byakuya) saat melihat rumah itu. Rumah itu benar-benar besar! Terlihat megah dan mahal, tapi sayang angker. Hitsugaya meneliti dari luar.

" Mmm… Kelihatannya emang banyak arwah gentayangan disini!"

" Iya, nih! Jumlahnya lumayan banyak!" imbuh Ichigo.

" Tau dari mana lo? Ngontrol reiatsu aja kagak bisa!" kata Renji.

" Insting…," jawab Ichigo cool.

" Sudahlah! Ayo, kita masuk!" kata Byakuya sambil mengangkat barangnya. Hitsugaya mengikutinya sambil geleng-geleng ngeliat tingkah Ichigo dan Renji. _Hhh… Sebulan lebih sama mereka? Mending gue mati aja, deh!!_

Lalu mereka berempat mengeksplorasi rumah mewah itu. Ada 4 kamar utama yang semuanya berukuran besar. Di setiap kamar, ada 1 TV 24 inch, 1 kamar mandi dengan bath up plus shower, lemari, dan spring bed jumbo. Kamar Hitsugaya ada di lantai 2 bersama Byakuya. Sedang kamar Renji dan Ichigo ada di lantai 1.

Di halaman belakang, ada sebuah kolam renang pribadi. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang utama yang ada 1 set sofa juga home theater plus play station (buset! Ini rumah mewah banget!!).

" Rumah ini… Mewah banget…," kata Ichigo terkagum-kagum. Renji mengangguk setuju.

" Iya, sih… Tapi, kita makan pake apaan, nih?" tanya Renji. Hitsugaya masuk ke ruangan itu dengan baju lengan pendek dan celana pendek." Hhh, disini panas banget!!" keluh Hitsugaya.

" Toshiro! Kita makan pake apaan, nih?" tanya Ichigo.

" Hitsugaya-taichou! Bukan Toshiro!! Dan sekarang Kuchiki lagi beli bahan-bahan makanan!" jawab Toshiro.

" Lha, trus yang masak sapa?!" tanya Renji.

" Emang kalian nggak bisa masak?" Hitsugaya malah balik nanya.

Ichigo dan Renji berpandangan." Gue, sih, cuman bisa bikin mie instant juga berbagai makanan instant… yang laennya kagak bisa…," jawab Ichigo.

" Hah?! Nggak bisa?!! Payah kalian!" kata Hitsugaya.

" Emang elo bisa," kata Renji jengkel.

" Ya, bisa-lah! Orang tiap hari gue masak makanan gue ndiri!"

" Ya ampyuuuuuuuuuun… Kacian, anak mamiiii…," ejek Ichigo.

" **Kurosaki... Kau…**," Hitsugaya mengirim tatapan maut. Vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya langsung membeku.

" Calm down, everybody…," kata Byakuya yang udah pulang dengan tangan penuh belanjaan. Hitsugaya segera membantu membawakan sebagian belanjaan.

" Hitsugaya-taichou… Ku dengar kau bisa memasak ya?" tanya Byakuya.

" Eh, iya… Emang knapa?" Hitsugaya balik nanya.

" Ehm, tolong masakkan makan malam kami…,"

" **WHAT?!! Gue?!!**" Hitsugaya nyaris melompat.

" Ya… Begitu seterusnya…," lanjut Byakuya.

Renji dan Ichigo nyengir lalu lantas tertawa." Jadi, maksudmu… Sampai tugas ini selesai… **Gue jadi koki pribadi kalian**?!!" Hitsugaya shock.

" Yup!" jawab Byakuya cool.

" Kan cuman jadi koki… Bukan pembantu…," imbuh Ichigo.

" Apa elo pingin kita jadiin pelacur di tempat pelacuran?" tanya Renji sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya jahil.

" **Ow! **Sorry, ya… Gue masih waras!" kata Hitsugaya.

" Ya udah kalo gitu! Cepet bikin makan malam!" bentak Ichigo sok.

Hitsugaya dengan langkah malas menyeret semua belanjaan ke dapur. _Sial! Sial!! __**Siaaaaal!!! **_" Jangan salahkan gue kalo makanan kalian nanti ada racun tikusnya!" ancam Hitsugaya.

Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya berpandangan. Lalu mereka ber-3 dengan tenang menunjukkan obat penawar racun buatan Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Hitsugaya mendelik." Ehe, mau apa lo?" tantang mereka.

" _**DAMN IT!!!**_" umpat Hitsugaya.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Di dapur, Hitsugaya yang lagi marah memotong-motong sayuran dan daging seperti orang gila. Kalau ditanya seperti apa… Cara Hitsugaya memasak saat itu seperti cara memasak Sanji di One Piece." Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" _**PRAK!!**_ Dengan 1 gebrakan daging itu sudah terpotong.

" **Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Rasain! Rasain!! RASAIIIIIN!!!**" dan _**PRAK! PRAK!! PRAAAAK!!!**_ Seluruh sayur-sayuran dan daging sudah terpotong semua. Semua bahan langsung dilempar ke wadah masing-masing dengan ganas.

Di luar dapur, Byakuya, Ichigo, dan Renji begidik. Takut kalo tiba-tiba Hitsugaya keluar sambil membawa 10 pisau dan mencincang mereka dalam sekejap. Masakan Hitsugaya matang 1 jam kemudian. Dengan tidak berperasaan, Hitsugaya melempar masakan itu ke meja makan tempat Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya menunggu ajal mereka.

" Ini makan malam yang kalian mau! Awas kalau kalian bilang tidak enak!! Kalian beruntung karena aku tidak memasukkan kalium sianida di makanan! Tapi, aku masukin cairan ekstrak pipis anjing rabies ke jus kalian…,"

Renji yang lagi menikmati jusnya langsung mendelik dan menyemburkan jus itu tepat ke wajah Byakuya. Ichigo tertawa ngakak. Hitsugaya nyengir penuh kemenangan." Bercanda, kok…," kata Hitsugaya yang lalu duduk di kursinya dan mulai menyantap masakannya. Malam ini dia masak oseng-oseng kangkung daging (slurp… nyam… nyam… kayaknya penulis lagi laper, nih!).

Ichigo menyuap makan malamnya dengan takut-takut. Namun, tiba-tiba…

" Anjrit!! Buset! Enak banget!!" jerit Ichigo. Renji dan Byakuya memandang tak percaya." Yang bener?"

" Iya, bener! Sumpah! Nggak kalah sama masakannya Yuzu!!" kata Ichigo sambil melahap makanannya seperti serigala yang kagak makan 3 abad.

Di balik jendela tempat mereka makan. Berbagai jenis hantu tampak sedang mengawasi mereka. Sepertinya… Mereka punya mangsa baru, nih… Dengan senyum menyeringai, mereka semua sepakat untuk bekerja sama mengusir keempat shinigami itu dari kerajaan mereka.

Akankah mereka berhasil mengusir Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Renji dari Indonesia? Atau jangan-jangan malah mereka yang akan berhasil di tenangkan ke alamnya? Baca chapter selanjutnya!!

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

4869fans-nikazemaru:"………," (bengong)

Hi-chan:" Halo?? Mas???"

4869fans-nikazemaru:"………,"

Hi-chan:" **Hoi! Ada apa, sih?!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mmm, kayaknya… Ni cerita bakal panjang banget, deh… Hantu kan jenisnya banyak banget… And ide gue kagak pernah berhenti mengalir… Bagai arus Kali Brantas!" (berpuisi)

Hi-chan:" Boleh aja panjang… Asal kalo elo nulis ceritanya nggak ngebosenin!"

Hitsugaya:" Hey, you! Seenaknya jidat lo aja nyuruh gue jadi koki!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lho? Yang nyuruh kan si Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya?"

Hitsugaya:" Kan elo yang nulis cerita ini! Ya wajar kalo gue komplainnya ke elo! Masa' komplainnya ke Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono-sama, sih?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (cuek) " Sudahlah! Chapter selanjutnya, para hantu akan memulai aksi mereka,"

Hi-chan:" Wow! Hantu apaan yang bakal muncul pertama?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mungkin suster ngesot…,"

Hi-chan:" Wuiiiiiiiih!! Hebat!"

Suster ngesot:" Hihihihi… Please read and review, yah?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hi-chan, suara elo, kok, jadi jelek banget!"

Hi-chan:" Gue kagak ngomong apa-apa!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Jangan-jangan…," (nengok belakang dan mendapati suster ngesot udah ada di belakangnya) " **Huwaaaaaaa!! Lariiiiii!!!**"

Hi-chan: (sambil lari) " Pokoknya pembaca! Please review yaaaaa!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (sambil jalan santai) " Yup,"

Hi-chan:" Heh, Mas! Kok, jalan, sih?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Alaaaaah… Dia kan kagak bisa lari… Jalannya aja ngesot! Pasti lama!"

Hi-chan:" Iya, sih… Tapi…," (melirik ke belakang lalu melotot) " Mas! Ayo lariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kenapa? **OH!**" (ngelihat belakang dengan shock!)

Suster ngesot: (ngejar 4869fans-nikazemaru dan Hi-chan pake skateboard-nya Edogawa Conan di Detektif Conan)

All:" **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**"


	2. Suster Ngesot's Present

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! Kembali dengan gue, 4869fans-nikazemaru! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" (stress)

Hi-chan:" Mbak, mbak… Kalo stress jangan disini, mbak…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lho? Tumben elo manggil gue 'mbak'!"

Hi-chan:" Suka-suka gue, donk! Orang mulut-mulut gue…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ok! Pertama-tama gue ngucapin makasiiiiiih banget buat yang udah ngebaca and nge-review chapter 1 gue! Hehehe… Gara-gara tuh review, gue jadi semangat ngelanjutin! Bwahahaha!!! Power full, dah!!"

Hi-chan:" Asal kalian tau, setelah ngebaca review kalian itu… Mas gue ini jadi makin gila bin stress! Dia teriak-teriak kegirangan ke setiap orang di jalan… Ketawa ngakak bersama gerombolan orgil di jalan… Juga menggosongkan sarapan gue…,"

Ichigo:" Hmm, dari sononya 'kan dia emang udah stress! Nyesel gue jadi tokoh Bleach! Ujung-ujungnye gue dibeginiin ma elo!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kalo mau komplain… Komplainnya ke Tite Kubo, donk! Jangan ke gue! Lagian… **Kok, elo disini?! Shiro-chan gue mana?!! Elo makan ya?!!!**"

Ichigo:" Idiih… Gue bukan Sumanto, tau! Si Toshiro lagi nggak mood! Tuh, liat!" (nunjuk ke Hitsugaya yang lagi ngelempar-lempar piring dan panci di dapur)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Wow…," (ngeluarin kamera) " Mau gue foto, ah! Nanti di jual ke eBay dengan logo 'Zombie Abad Ini'! Huehehehe…,"

Hi-chan:" Ok, pembaca… Seperti biasa…,"

Ichigo + Byakuya + 4869fans-nikazemaru + Renji:" **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**"

Hitsugaya: (puluhan panci melayang dari dapur dan menghantam Ichigo, dkk) " **BERISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!** **SOTEN NI ZASE! HYOURINMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

All:" **MAYDAY!!!**"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Ghost Hunter**

**Chapter 2 : Suster Ngesot's Present**

Renji tampak lagi menggerutu di lantai 2. Hitsugaya dengan tampang zombie menyuruhnya untuk menyapu lantai 2 hingga bersih tanpa setitik debu. Situasi Ichigo dan Byakuya pun nggak jauh beda. Ichigo disuruh nyapu halaman rumah yang luasnya 2 kali lapangan sepak bola (turut berduka cita, deh, buat Ichigo!). Dan Byakuya di suruh menyapu lantai 1. Sedang Hitsugaya sendiri sibuk di dapur mencuci tumpukan piring kotor (asal kalian tau, Byakuya, Renji, dan Ichigo menghabiskan 30 porsi oseng-oseng kangkung buatan Hitsugaya malam itu).

Renji menyalakan lampu di lorong gelap lantai 2 itu. Sambil menyapu, dia terus membatin. _Sial! Kenapa gue ujung-ujungnya disuruh nyapu?! Emang gue babu?!! Huuh!!_

" Abarai! Menyapunya yang betul, donk! Jangan banyak komplain!" Hitsugaya tiba-tiba udah ada dibelakang Renji. Renji kaget setengah mati.

" Eh… Iya, Hitsugaya-taichou… Emm, nyuci piringnya udah selesai ya?"

" Udah! Berkat bantuan air dari Hyourinmaru!"

" Hyo… Hyourinmaru? Piringnya membeku, donk?!!"

" Ada, deh… Udah ya, sapu yang bersih! Gue mau mandi!" Hitsugaya membuka pintu kamarnya.

" Hah?! Mandi?!!"

" Iya, emang kenapa? Mau ngintip?"

" Ya, nggak-lah! Tapi… Emang tadi elo belom mandi?"

" Dari tadi pagi gue belom mandi, tuh!" jawab Hitsugaya santai.

Mulut Renji ternganga lebar. Shock." **Hah?!! Belom mandi dari pagi?!!!**"

" Emang elo ndiri udah mandi?" Hitsugaya balik nanya.

" Ehm… Belom juga, sih… Dari 3 hari yang lalu malah…,"

" **WHAT?!! NGGAK MANDI 3 HARI?!!! PANTESAN BAU ELO KAYAK BANGKAI!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya shock. Renji cuman bisa senyum-senyum malu.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Renji udah selesai menyapu sebagian lorong lantai 2. Saat dia menyapu didepan pintu gudang, terdengar suara benda yang diseret-seret. _**Sreeek… Sreeek…**_ Bulu kuduk Renji langsung berdiri. Dia jadi rada merinding.

_Nggak! Nggak!! Gue nggak boleh takut… Gue cowok… Masa' sama kayak beginian takut! Paling juga ini kerjaannya Hitsugaya!_ Renji kembali menyapu. Suara tersebut semakin mendekat. Kini Renji nggak bisa menahan rasa takutnya. Dia terkencing-kencing di celana.

" Hai, cowok…," terdengar suara di belakang Renji. _Suara cewek? Dibelakang gue…? _Renji menoleh dan dengan o'onnya menjawab," Hai, juga…,"

" Aw! Lumayan keren juga… Sayang penakut dan… **BAU!!**" keluh si cewek yang terduduk dilantai itu. Renji mundur-mundur sampai didepan pintu kamar Hitsugaya. Baju cewek itu putih dan lusuh. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan menjuntai ke lantai. Kulitnya putih pucat bagai kapas. Dan yang paling bikin Renji mendelik, kaki cewek itu… Putus dan berdarah-darah. Cewek itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah… **Suster Ngesot!** Countdown dimulai… 3… 2… 1…

" **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Renji menjerit sekeras-kerasnya didepan kamar Hitsugaya. Dia langsung lari sambil terus terkencing-kencing. Bau pesing menyebar kemana-mana. Si suster ngesot menutup hidung saking pesingnya.

" Baru makan apaan, sih, cowok itu? Pesing banget ompolnya!" keluh suster ngesot itu. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menghantam wajah suster ngesot. **BRAAAAAK!!!** Tentu saja yang membuka pintu adalah pemilik kamar itu… Hitsugaya Toshiro (ya jelas, donk! Masa' yang ngebuka Harry Potter?!).

" Abarai!! Elo ini knapa lagi, sih?!! Teriak-teriak di depan kamar… Orang…," bentak Hitsugaya dengan suara semakin melemah. Dia ngendus-ngendus sebentar. _Pesing banget, men!_ " Abarai! Kalo pipis jangan didepan kamar gue, donk!! Najis bin jijay tau!!" jerit Hitsugaya sambil nutup hidung.

Hitsugaya lalu sadar kalo Renji udah nggak disana. Dia celingak-celinguk didepan pintu." Lho? Kemana dia? Sial!" umpatnya. Tiba-tiba…

" **Kawaii~!! **Imutnya… Hai, cowok!" sapa seseorang. Hitsugaya kini melihat ke depan. Ternyata si suster ngesot udah stand by di depannya. Hitsugaya menelan ludah.

" Siapa… elo…?" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Aduh… Masa' nggak tau? Tebak, donk, adek manis…," kata suster ngesot itu manja. Hitsugaya langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dia berdiri ketakutan lalu berlari untuk mencari buku yang dia dapat di perpustakaan tadi.

" Mana…? Mana…? Rasanya pernah liat, deh… Emm… Aha! Ini dia!!" Hitsugaya membuka buku itu dengan terburu-buru dan menemukan halaman tentang suster ngesot.

**Suster Ngesot**

[foto Suster Ngesot dengan berbagai pose]

Ciri-ciri : Rambut panjang acak-acakan, kakinya hancur/putus berdarah-darah, berpindah dengan cara ngesot di lantai, berpakaian putih/seperti suster

Kemunculan : Biasanya di lorong-lorong dan rumah sakit pada malam hari

Catatan : Biasanya dia mati karena kakinya dihancurkan oleh seseorang

Hitsugaya mendelik. _Cuman begini, doank, profil-nya? Sial!!_ Hitsugaya membanting buku itu. Sesosok tangan tiba-tiba memungut buku itu.

" Waw… Ini kan gue? Elo fans berat gue ya?" kata pemilik tangan itu yang ternyata adalah… **Suster ngesot!! **Dan dia sekarang tepat di samping Hitsugaya. Otak Hitsugaya langsung menyorakkan countdown 3… 2… 1…

" **UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya sejadi-jadinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung membuka jendela kamarnya dan melompat dari lantai 2 (adegan ini jangan ditiru).

" **HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya lagi saat nyadar kalau dia baru saja ngapain. Beruntung Ichigo sedang menyapu tepat di bawah jendela tempat Hitsugaya melompat. Sehingga, Hitsugaya mendarat dengan aman diatas Ichigo.** BUUUUUUUM!!!**

" Adoh… Emak… Tulang gue remuk!! Hiks, kau hancurkan aku dengan tingkahmu… Tak sadarkah kau telah meremukkanku…," Ichigo meratapi nasib dengan mengganti lirik lagu Cinta Ini Membunuhku-nya D'Masiv (entah bener apa enggak gue nulisnya… Soalnya gua kagak suka lagu begituan).

" Ah! Sorry!!" Hitsugaya segera menyingkir dari punggung Ichigo.

" Lo gila ya?! Main lompat aja dari lantai 2 kayak gitu! Elo mau bunuh diri?!!" bentak Ichigo sambil memijat bahunya.

" Siapa juga yang mau bunuh diri? Dendam gue ke Aizen ma Ichimaru belom terbalas tau! Gue ngelompat karena reflek,"

" What?!! Reflek?! Masa' melompat dari lantai 2 disebut reflek?!! Apa kata dunia?!!!"

" Gini, lho… Tadi, itu gue dikagetin sama arwah berjenis 'Suster Ngesot'! Gue reflek ngelompat kabur dari jendela karena pintunya jauh plus dikunci!" jelas Hitsugaya. Mendengar cerita Hitsugaya, Ichigo ngakak." **UAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Masa' sama begituan takut?!**"

" Bukan takut, bego! Tapi kaget!" koreksi Hitsugaya dengan muka menahan marah.

" Alaah… Jangan bo'ong! Ngaku aja, deh… Toshiro!" sebuah tamparan maut dari Hitsugaya mendarat ke pipi Ichigo. _**PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!**_

" Coba aja ngomong lagi! Besok, elo kagak gue kasih jatah makan! Understand?!!" ancam Hitsugaya yang masang tampang seserem Shiba Kuukaku pas ngancem Ichigo dulu. Ichigo mengangguk takut. Hitsugaya pun berlalu dan kembali masuk rumah lewat pintu depan. Ichigo kini kembali menyapu halaman sekitar kolam renang.

" Hai, cowok!!" sapa seorang cewek.

" Hai, juga…," jawab Ichigo tanpa menoleh dan tanpa menyadari kalau dia lagi ngomong sama suster ngesot.

" Aduh… Kayaknya lagi kesel, nih? Ada apa, nih?" tanya suster ngesot manja.

" Iya, nih! Si Toshiro itu nyebelin banget! Bilang aja kalo takut! Masa' sama suster ngesot takut! Emangnya suster ngesot itu kayak apaan?! Gue, sih, kagak bakalan takut!"

" Mau tau?"

" Emang elo tau?"

" Dia mirip gue… Ihihihihi," si suster ngesot tertawa seram. Ichigo langsung nyadar. _Jangan bilang kalau dibelakang gue…_ Ichigo menoleh. Dia langsung pucat melihat penampakan suster ngesot itu. Dan tanpa dikomando…

" **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**" Ichigo langsung ambil langkah seribu dan nyebur kolam renang dengan indahnya. **Byuuuuur!!! **Si suster ngesot tertawa cekakakan ngeliat adegan Ichigo nyebur kolam. Dia pun menghilang dan Ichigo langsung berlari dengan basah kuyup ke dalam rumah. Menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Byakuya tampak lagi bersantai di kamarnya sambil menonton TV dan minum teh. Dia sudah selesai menyapu tadi. Saat itu dia sedang menonton acara Srimulat (edan! Byakuya nonton beginian?!). Kadang dia cekikikan ngeliat adegan di Srimulat itu. Saat acara Srimulat selesai. Dia memindah channel ke acara Tom & Jerry. Dan kini Byakuya terpingkal-pingkal ngeliat tingkah konyol Tom dan Jerry.

" Huaah… Lagi asyik, nih! Boleh ikutan nggak?" kata seorang cewek yang nggak lain adalah suster ngesot. Byakuya yang lagi sibuk tertawa jelas aja nggak nyadar kalo dia lagi ngomong sama suster ngesot.

" Tentu aja! Ayo nonton bareng! Bagus, nih!" Byakuya dengan bodohnya malah ngajak suster ngesot nonton bareng. 3 menit kemudian, baru Byakuya nyadar. _Ntar… Gua tadi ngomong sama siapa, nih?!_ Byakuya menoleh ke samping dan mendapati si suster ngesot lagi duduk dengan nyaman di sampingnya. Byakuya mendelik.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!**" jerit Byakuya sebelum akhirnya pingsan di tempat. Hitsugaya yang sebelumnya mau mengepel lantai (dipipisi Renji, sih!) langsung berhenti ngepel. Mop dia buang sembarangan, lalu berlari ke kamar Byakuya yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Kuchiki-taichou! Ada apa?!" kata Hitsugaya saat memasuki kamar Byakuya. Dia langsung shock setengah mati melihat keadaan Byakuya yang udah semaput di sofa. Segera diguncang-guncangnya tubuh Byakuya.

" Hoi, Kuchiki! Bangun!! Oii!!!" tapi Byakuya tetep nggak respon. Hitsugaya menendang sofa sampai terbalik sehingga Byakuya terjatuh. Tetep nggak berhasil. Byakuya tetep semaput. _Masa' mati, sih? _Hitsugaya langsung mengambil air di kamar mandi dan menyiramkannya ke Byakuya. _**Byuuuuuuuur!!!**_

Cling! Byakuya langsung sadar." Kenapa lo pingsan?" tanya Hitsugaya. Byakuya duduk dengan baju basah kuyup." Sialan lo! Ini baju paporit gue tau!" kata Byakuya.

" Salah sendiri nggak sadar-sadar! Mau nggak mau ya gue siram!" balas Hitsugaya jengkel." Tadi gue ketemu cewek… Mmm, kalo nggak salah… Terakhir gue baca di buku… Dia suster ngesot," jelas Byakuya sambil membuka baju. Hitsugaya kontan menutup matanya.

" Aaaaaaaah!!! Kalo ganti baju jangan di sini, dooooooonk!!" protes Hitsugaya.

" Emang knapa? Orang kamar, kamar gue… Lagian kan sesama cowok…," kata Byakuya.

" Ganti baju didalam sana!" Hitsugaya menendang Byakuya dan baju gantinya ke kamar mandi. Dan _drap! Drap! Drap!! _" Taichou!! Ada apa?! **Huaaaa**!!" jerit Renji. Dia lari tanpa lihat jalan dan hasilnya menabrak Hitsugaya lalu menindihnya.

" **Abaraaaaaaaaai!! Get off me!!**" kata Hitsugaya sambil menendang-nendang Renji. Renji segera berdiri." Ma, maaf! Taichou-ku mana?"

" Kuchiki lagi ganti baju! Dia tadi pingsan gara-gara ketemu suster ngesot! Jadinya gue siram pake air!" saat Hitsugaya selesai cerita, Ichigo melompat masuk dari jendela kamar dengan basah kuyup." Hoi! Sapa yang ngunci pintu depan? Gue kagak bisa masuk, nih, jadinya!" kata Ichigo.

" Gue yang ngunci… Soalnya bahaya kalo kemasukan maling… Ngapain lo basah kuyup kayak gitu?" tanya Renji.

" Habis nyebur kolam! Gue kaget! Tiba-tiba si suster ngesot nongol di depan batang hidung gue!" lapor Ichigo. Renji, Hitsugaya, dan Byakuya (yang udah selesai ganti baju) berpandangan.

" Kita harus segera menenangkan arwah itu!" kata mereka sepakat.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

" Howl, Zabimaru!!" Renji mengerahkan Zabimaru-nya ke suster ngesot itu. Anehnya, saat mulut Zabimaru tinggal 2 cm dari tubuh suster ngesot, si Zabimaru langsung berputar halauan. Renji terbengong," Hoi, Zabimaru ada apa?!"

" Hueek!! Dia bau banget! Kagak mau, deh, gue deket-deket!" kata Zabimaru.

" ????" Renji bingung. Kini ganti Ichigo." Getsuga Tenshou!!!" dan TRAANG! Serangan Ichigo memantul lalu menghilang. Ichigo mengedipkan mata nggak percaya.

" Chire, Senbonzakura," ribuan bunga sakura menyerang suster ngesot. Begitu Senbonzakura melihat ulat-ulat yang menggeliati tubuh suster ngesot, Senbonzakura langsung menghilang ketakutan. Kini ganti Byakuya yang shock!

" What the hell, Senbonzakura?!" tanya Byakuya kepada zanpakutou-nya." Mm, maap… Aye takut sama ulat! Maklum, jeng… Bunga kan bisa mati diembat ulet!" lapor Senbonzakura manja.

" Damn it! Soten ni zase! HYOURINMARU!!" seekor naga es raksasa keluar dari pedang Hitsugaya dan menyerang suster ngesot. Namun, si suster ngesot langsung mengacungkan senjata ampuhnya untuk Hyourinmaru. **OBOR!!!** Hyourinmaru langsung mendelik melihat benda yang diacungkan suster ngesot. Kontan, dia berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam pedang.

Hitsugaya menatap heran tapi dapat memaklumi apa yang terjadi." Sudah sewajarnya es takut sama api… Sialan lo!" umpat Hitsugaya. Si suster ngesot tertawa penuh kemenangan.

" Apa boleh buat…," ucap Byakuya. Lalu mereka berempat berpandangan.

" **LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!**" jerit mereka yang lalu lari tunggang langgang kecuali Renji. Dia malah jalan santai.

" Oi, Renji! Ayo, lari!!!" bentak Ichigo. Renji nyengir," Buat apa lari? Dia kan kagak bisa jalan! Apalagi lari! Nyantai ajalah…," sahut Renji." Iya juga…," pikir Ichigo dan Byakuya yang akhirnya menurunkan kecepatan. Hitsugaya menoleh kebelakang, mendelik sebentar, dan kemudian malah menambah kecepatan.

" Oiii! Toshiro! Kenapa lari?!!" panggil Ichigo. Hitsugaya memasang death glare.

" Hitsugaya-taichou untukmu! Dan lihat ke belakang, begooooooo!!!" Ichigo lalu menengok belakang. Dia langsung shock! Ternyata si suster ngesot sedang mengendarai skateboard dengan mesin turbo! Serempak Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya berhadapan.

" **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Pada akhirnya mereka main kejar-kejaran mengelilingi kolam renang. Tak terasa 1 jam berlalu dan mereka sudah mencapai putaran ke 999.999 kalinya.

" Ini… Harus segera diselesaikan!!" kata Ichigo.

" Iya, tapi, gimana caranya????????" protes Renji yang depresi. Semua berlari sambil mikir." Ah! Gue punya ide! Kuchiki, pinjem kenseikan lo!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menyabet kenseikan Byakuya.

" H, hei!! Mau lo apain kenseikan gueeeeee?!!! Itu mahal! Very expensive, you know?!!" protes Byakuya. Hitsugaya tersenyum simpul lalu berbalik dan menendang kenseikan itu ke roda skateboard suster ngesot. _**Siuuuuuuuut! TUAAAK!!!**_ Yup! Berhasil! Kena!!

Dalam slow motion, bisa kita lihat adegan dramatis saat suster ngesot terlempar dari skateboard dan nyebur ke kolam." _**T-I-D-A-A-A-A-A-K-!-!-!**_" jerit suster ngesot dalam slow motion. Dan **CBYUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!!!!!!!!!!!** Suster ngesot sukses nyebur kolam. Ichigo tertawa ngakak.

" Hah! Itu ganjaran buat orang yang nyeburin gue ke kolam!" kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya melompat ke kolam dan menyiapkan zanpakutou-nya untuk menenangkan arwah suster ngesot itu.

" Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaat!!" Hitsugaya membelah arwah suster ngesot itu. Arwah suster ngesot akhirnya menghilang dan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu hitam. Semuanya lalu tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan kecuali Byakuya yang menangis-nangisi kenseikan-nya.

" Huuu… Huuuuuuuu… Kenseikan gue… Hiks… **GANTI RUGI!!**" kata Byakuya sambil nunjuk batang hidung Hitsugaya.

" G, ganti rugi…? Be, berapa??" tanya Hitsugaya tergagap.

" Harga 1 kenseikan bisa untuk membeli 200 rumah mewah, you know?!"

" **WHAT?! 200?!!!**" _Anjrit! Bangkrut, donk, gue!?_

" Ya! Harus di bayar!"

" Ta, tapi… Mmm, bisa diganti sama yang lain nggak?" _Yang bener aja… Masa benda kayak gitu bisa buat beli 200 rumah?!_

" **No way!!**"

" Please…?" Hitsugaya memasang tampang memelas. Matanya berkaca-kaca kayak anak kecil yang mau nangis. Byakuya jadi kagak tega.

" Hmm, oke… Mmm… Diganti ma apa ya…?" Byakuya berpikir keras. Hitsugaya penasaran. Sedang Renji terbahak-bahak.

" Knapa lo ketawa, Renji?" tanya Ichigo yang kebingungan.

" Hihihihi… Taichou… Dituker sama first kiss-nya Hitsugaya-taichou aja!" kata Renji mengusulkan. Oke… Yaoi mode keluar… (Hueeeeeeeeeee… Kok, jadinya yaoi…)

Byakuya terdiam," Bagus juga idemu!" Hitsugaya memerah.

" **Kurang ajaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Ok! One done!!

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Huff… Selesai juga chapter 2! Tapi gue harap kalian kagak bosen! Kalo bisa gue mau terus update dengan jangka seminggu sekali…,"

Renji:" Gue… Ngompol? Parah banget elo kalo bikin cerita! Hancur, deh, imej gue!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Biarin! Bweeeeeee!!" (menjulurkan lidah)

Hi-chan:" Mas… Udah kepanjangan, nih…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue cewek, o'on!! Call me 'mas' again and I kill you!"

Hitsugaya:" OMG!! Lo gila apa?! Nyuruh gue lompat dari lantai 2 githu…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Calm down, Shiro-chan… Oh ya! Di chapter selanjutnya, kalian bakal berhadapan dengan pocong! Hiiiiy… Btw, gua paling ngeri sama ni setan…,"

Hi-chan:" Haah? Kok, pocong, sih??"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup! Oya, buat para pembaca, kalian boleh, lho, nyumbang ide tentang hantu apaan yang mau dimunculin!"

Hi-chan:" Oya, di review kemaren ada yang nanya soal kemunculan kuntilanak… Tenang aja… Pasti ada chapter-nya!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ya iyalah… Orang ni cerita intinya adalah membasmi seluruh hantu jahat…,"

Ichigo:" And then…,"

Byakuya:" For reader…,"

All:" **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**" (hehehe... Jadi, promosi, nih...)


	3. Pocong in Everywhere

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Welcome back to Ghost Hunter!! HUAHAHAHAHA!!! Once again, thanks for your reviews!"

Hi-chan:" Dan makasih atas usulan-usulannya! Masih kami tunggu usulan kalian yang lain!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kemarin kayaknya ada yang ngusulin tuyul, deh… Bentar…," (membaca reviews yang kemaren) " Ini dia, dari Solaritica Chika…,"

Hitsugaya:" Tuyul? Gue lihat, donk!" (membaca sebentar lalu mendelik) " What?! Yang bener aja! Masa' tuyul saudara jauh gue!? Sialan! Sapa yang nge-review tadi?! Mau gue cincang dia, trus gue jadiin sarapannya Abarai, Kurosaki, ma Byakuya!!" (nyiapin golok)

Renji:" WHOI!! Gue bukan kanibal!"

Ichigo:" Lo kira gue Sumanto?!"

Byakuya:" Dasar penerus Ryan si Penjagal dari Jombang!"

Hitsugaya:" Diam! Atau gue juga bakal nambah nama kalian bertiga di daftar menu sarapan besok!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Solaritica Chika!! Run for your life!! And don't worry, bakal gue tampilin, kok, usulmu! Please wait aja! And, for readers enjoy my 3rd chapter!"

* * *

**Ghost Hunter**

**Chapter 3 : Pocong in everywhere?!**

" Oii, Toshiro! Bangun! Film-nya udah selesai, nih!!" kata Ichigo sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil Hitsugaya. Malam itu, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Renji nonton film di bioskop karena diajak Andre, cowok yang dulu nolong mereka nunjukin jalan.

Tadi pagi mereka mulai masuk sekolah dan ternyata sekelas sama Andre. Mereka bertiga menyamar menjadi murid SMAN 13. Jelas Hitsugaya langsung tenar di kalangan anak cewek dan cowok (?? Patut dicurigai…) karena keimutannya. Sedang Byakuya, dia menjadi guru matematika keren favorit para murid cewek di sekolah mereka. Itu sebabnya Byakuya nggak ikutan nonton film (takut dikejar2 fans girl yang menggila).

Lagi pula dia sedang sibuk ngoreksi ulangan. Saat orang-orang saling menjerit ketakutan di tiap adegan menakutkan di film '40 Hari Bangkitnya Pocong', Hitsugaya malah dengan nyamannya tertidur dan bersandar di bahu Ichigo yang bikin Andre cemburu.

" Eh, Ichigo! Nggak usah dibangunin! Kata Rangiku-san, Toshiro nggak suka dibangunin secara paksa!" kata Renji dengan suara serak karena kebanyakan njerit. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya dalam keadaan tetap tertidur secara nggak sengaja malah meluk Ichigo seperti lagi meluk boneka teddy.

Renji melihat adegan itu dengan mata nyaris copot dan Andre mendelik karena ngiri. Ichigo reflek mendorong tubuh Hitsugaya." Oi! Toshiro! Apa-apaan, sih?!!" bentaknya. Mata Hitsugaya mengerjap-ngerjap seperti anak kecil yang lagi ngelindur.

" Ngggh…," Hitsugaya menggeliat sebentar lalu kembali memeluk Ichigo dengan gaya anak kecil yang ngebikin orang nggak tega buat ngebangunin dia. Oww…

" Mmm, Ichigo… Jangan dibangunin, donk… Kasian! Kayaknya dia kecapekan, deh!" kata Andre. Ichigo lalu mengangguk," Iya, deh… Tapi masa' gue harus gendong dia sampe rumah?"

" Ya gimana lagi? Orang dia maunya sama elo! Tuh, buktinya meluk elo terus!" kata Renji. Akhirnya mau nggak mau Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya sampai rumah.

" Eh, Ichigo… Kira-kira kita bakal ngadepin setan yang di film itu nggak ya?" tanya Renji setelah berpisah dengan Andre di depan pintu desa rumah mereka. Jalan di desa itu cukup gelap dan di kelilingi hutan bambu yang makin nambah kesan angker. Di desa itu sangat sepi penduduk karena terkenal dengan keangkerannya. Konon, desa itu dijadikan kerajaan berbagai jenis arwah gentayangan (nggak heran Soutaichou nyuruh mereka ke desa ini).

" Emang kenapa? Elo takut?" tanya Ichigo yang sekarang mulai ngerasa ketagihan sama pelukan Hitsugaya. Dan tentu saja sampai saat ini Hitsugaya masih tidur dengan nyamannya di gendongan Ichigo.

" Eh… Enak aja!! Siapa juga yang takut! Eeh… Apa tadi nama setannya?"

" Pocong!" jawab Ichigo.

" Ya, ya, itu dia! Ngapain juga takut… Masa' sama setan lontong kayak dia kita takut! Kita kan sejenis sama dia! Sama-sama arwah!"

" Hoiiiii!! Gue manusia! Dan gue masih hidup! Belom mati!!" protes Ichigo. Renji tertawa," Iye, iye… Elo manusia… Siapa juga yang bilang kalo elo marmut?"

" Eh, kira-kira besok sarapannya apaan ya?" tanya Ichigo.

" Tauk! Kalo gue, sih, asal nggak pedes, gue doyan!" kata Renji.

" Beda banget sama seleranya Byakuya. Byakuya kan suka banget sama yang hot-hot! Kemaren aja dia beli gado-gado pake cabe… Ngg… Berapa kemarin?"

" Mmm, 15 biji!" jawab Renji.

" Lidahnya si Byakuya, kok, nggak kebakar ya? Gue yang cuman pake cabe sebiji aja udah berasa mau mencret! Elo malah parah, minta nggak pake cabe! Emangnya anak kecil? Toshiro aja pake cabe 2 biji!"

" Sorry-lah, yaw! Gue sukanya sama yang manis-manis…," setelah Renji ngomong itu, Ichigo ngerogoh saku celananya.

" Lo suka yang manis-manis kan? Nih!" kata Ichigo sambil nyodorin Renji permen lollipop berbentuk imut rasa stroberi." Tadinya gue kasih ke Toshiro, tapi hasilnya gue malah di tendang sampe nyungsep ke tong sampah!"

Renji ngakak hebat." **HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** Ajiiiiiiib!"

* * *

3 menit kemudian, tiba-tiba sikap Renji berubah. Dia sering melirik belakang dengan takut-takut. Ichigo lama-lama risih juga.

" Oi, Renji! Ada apa, sih?" tanyanya. Renji menelan ludah. Terlihat jelas kalo kakinya bergetar hebat.

" Mmm, e, enggak… Eh, Ichigo… Ta, Tadi itu ciri-cirinya pocong kayak gimana?" Renji ganti nanya. Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi.

" Kalo nggak salah… Dibalut kain putih lusuh… Hampir kayak lontong…," jawab Ichigo.

Gemetaran Renji makin hebat." O, oh… Gitu… K, kalo gitu… Gue duluan ya! PR gue belom kelar!! Hiiiiiiy!!!" Renji langsung ambil langkah seribu. Ichigo bingung dan tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

" Kenapa, sih, tu anak? Hh… Biasa, deh… Orang gila lagi kumat…,"

" Mmmh… Kurosaki…?" desah Hitsugaya yang menggeliat setengah bangun di gendongan Ichigo. Ichigo menatap cowok kecil yang lagi dia gendong.

" Shh… Tidur aja kalo masih ngantuk!" kata Ichigo yang nggak tega ngeliat Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengucek matanya." Ngg… Kurosaki…?"

" Hmm? Ada apa, Shiro-hime?" jawab Ichigo sambil ngelus rambut Hitsugaya biar doi tidur lagi. Wow, romantis banget, boo…

" Kayaknya dibelakang ada yang ngikutin kita, deh…," kata Hitsugaya polos sepolos anak kecil yang menandakan dia masih setengah bangun.

" Siapa? Si Andre?" tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya menggeleng." Nggak… Dia pake baju putih… Eh… Dia terbalut kain putih…," Ichigo langsung merinding ngedenger perkataan Hitsugaya. _Jangan-jangan… Alasan Renji tadi sampe lari kayak gitu gara-gara…_ Ichigo kontan berbalik dan kemudian pucat ngelihat siapa yang dari tadi dibelakangnya.

Sosok itu terbalut kain putih lusuh. Nggak nyentuh tanah alias ngelayang. Wajahnya mengerikan… Tanpa di countdown…

"** HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! POCOOOOOONG!!!!!**" jerit Ichigo sejadi-jadinya. Dia langsung melempar Hitsugaya ke tanah dan berlari sekencang cheetah… Tanpa sadar kalo sudah menginggalkan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang terjatuh di tanah langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat sekeliling.

" Kurosaki dan Abarai brengsek! Gue ditinggal!!" jerit Hitsugaya. Lalu dia melihat ke depannya. Tempat sang pocong berdiri. Si pocong menyeringai seram. Matanya yang merah menyala. _Wow, bisa nyala! Silau, men…_pikir Hitsugaya. Tapi dia segera nyadar kalo sekarang bukan saatnya terkagum dan membuka buku tentang daftar hantunya. Dia langsung menemukan profil pocong.

**Pocong**

[foto pocong pas bangkit dari kubur]

Ciri-ciri : Dibalut kain putih lusuh dari ujung kaki sampe kepala, tangannya berpangku tangan didalam balutan kain, kalau berpindah bisa dengan terbang/meloncat-loncat, kadang ada yang matanya bisa nyala

Kemunculan : everywhere (berarti bisa muncul dari lubang kloset juga, donk!), pokoknya pas malam

Catatan : Biasanya mati dengan cara nggak bener (bisa karena gantung diri, bunuh diri, dll), bisa juga karena tali pocongnya lupa nggak dilepas

Hitsugaya mengernyitkan dahinya. _Everywhere? Serem amat!_ Dia menatap lagi pocong itu." Ehehehe… Mmm… Selamat malam… Dan…," Hitsugaya berdiri dengan muka pucat karena takut.

" Da, dan…," hitungan countdown Hitsugaya dimulai karena si pocong makin mendekati dia dan sekarang tinggal 3 cm darinya. 3… 2… 1…

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! POCOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!!**" Hitsugaya berlari sekencang-kencangnya sampai melupakan bukunya. Belum lama dia berlari… Tiba-tiba… _**WHUUUUUUUUSH!! SIUUUUT! HUP!!!**_ Sang pocong mendarat dengan indah seindah atlet loncat indah dihadapan Hitsugaya. _**JREEEEEEEEEEENG!!**_

" Wow…," secara nggak sadar Hitsugaya berdecak kagum. Tapi dia langsung nyadar dan mundur-mundur ketakutan.

" Ma, mau apa kau…?" tanya Hitsugaya saat si pocong makin menyudutkannya ke sebatang pohon yang super besar. Sesosok tangan keluar dari balutan kain di pocong itu." Nih… Buku elo ketinggalan, dek!" kata pocong itu sambil nyerahin buku Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang udah gemetaran hebat langsung semaput di tempat saking shock-nya. _**Bruuuk!! **_Hitsugaya tersungkur di tanah.

" Lho? Dek? Kok, malah pingsan? Apa gue saking kerennya ya?" kata pocong itu sambil berjongkok mengamati Hitsugaya yang udah semaput. Si pocong itu mengeluarkan hape Nokia tipe N 95 miliknya dari balik kain putih lusuhnya." Hehehe, gini-gini… Gue ini pocong gaul, coy!" pocong itu memencet beberapa nomor.

" Halo, coy! _Piye kabare? _Elo sekarang dimana? Ooh… Gue lagi di markas, nih! Biasa… si bos punya mangsa… Hah? Mangsa yang gue dapet kayak gimana? Sebentar…," si pocong mendekati Hitsugaya lalu membalikkan wajah pingsan Hitsugaya ke hadapannya. Wajah Hitsugaya yang lagi pingsan dengan imutnya langsung membuat si pocong terkagum-kagum.

" Wow… Edan tenan… Mangsa yang gue dapet manis banget, coy! Padahal cowok, lho! Masih kecil! Tapi, biutipul (baca: beautiful)! Elo mau? Ah… Kapan, sih, gue bo'ong? Oke, oke… Udah ya, pulsa gue mau abis!" si pocong akhirnya menutup pembicaraannya di telepon. Dia terus memperhatikan Hitsugaya." Mmm, enaknya gue apain ya, cowok nan imut ini?"

* * *

" Fuaaaaaaah… Ngantuk banget…," keluh Byakuya sambil ngucek matanya. Diliriknya jam, udah jam 11.40 malam. Byakuya memijat bahunya yang berasa mau patah. _Huuf… Untung besok Hari Minggu!_ Byakuya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi, sikat gigi, dan lalu menggeliat nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

" Mereka lama banget… ah… mereka nggak mungkin diculik… Mmm, Hitsugaya, sih, mungkin… Masih imut 'n kecil, sih! Tapi, tentu Hitsugaya udah membekukan mereka duluan! Tidur, aaaaah…," Byakuya memadamkan lampu kamarnya dan dengan nikmat memeluk guling kesayangannya, bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi belum ada 1 menit dia terpejam…

" Apa ini? Kok, ada bau busuk?" kata Byakuya. Dia mengendusi kamarnya. _Lho? Dari guling gue?_ Byakuya berpikir dengan heran. _Masa' di guling gue ada bangkai tikusnya?_ Dia segera menyalakan lampu dan… **SHOCK!!!**

" **HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! PO, POCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!**" jerit Byakuya. Dia langsung keluar dari kamar dan jatuh berguling-guling di tangga. Saat tangannya tinggal 1 cm dari pintu depan…

_**BRAAAAAAAAAAAK!!! **_Pintu udah kebuka duluan oleh Renji." Ta, taichou?!"

" A, Abarai?! Akhirnya elo pulang!! Gawat, nih! Gue ketemu setan berjenis pocong!" jelas Byakuya sambil gemetaran. Renji mendelik," Ta, taichou… Juga ketemu sama pocong?!!"

" Juga?! Jadi elo…,"

" Iya! Tadi pas gue ma Ichigo dan Toshiro pulang dari bioskop… Gue liat satu dibelakang Ichigo!" kata Renji.

" Lha, trus… Si Ichigo ma Toshiro mana?! Si Ichigo, sih, ilang nggak masalah! Gue ikhlas malah! Ikhlas lahir bathin! Tapi kalo Toshiro yang ilang, kita bakal berhadapan ma Soutaichou, Ukitake, Matsumoto, Hinamori, arwah Hisana… Ah! Gawat pokoknya! Soalnya si Toshiro terkenal banget di Seireitei!" terang Byakuya panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Renji dengan dasyatnya. Saking dasyatnya, Renji merasa kalo sekarang tulangnya rontok semua…

" Ha, habisnya… Gue takut banget, Taichou! Jadi ya gue tinggal!"

" _**RENJIIIIIIIIII!!!! SINI LOE! GUE GILING LO!!**_" jerit Ichigo yang datang dengan tampang gado-gado (antara kesel, takut, marah, dll). Renji cuman bisa nyengir.

" Emm… Hai, Ichigo…," sapanya.

" **HAI, MBAH-MU?!! **Gue nyaris mau ditelan idup-idup sama si pocong, tau!!" kata Ichigo sambil nyekik Renji. Renji mengap-mengap kehabisan napas. Byakuya menolongnya.

" Stop! **STOP!! **Sesama shinigami nggak boleh betengkar!" kata Byakuya. Ichigo melirik Byakuya tajam.

" Sayangnya gue bukan shinigami! Gue ini 1/3 shinigami, 1/3 hollow, dan 1/3 manusia, you know?!" jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

" Iye-iye… Aye paham… **Tapi, Toshiro mana?!**" tanya Byakuya. Ichigo terbelalak sebentar.

" Oh iya… Tadi gue tinggal…,"

" **APAAAAAA?!! ELO TINGGAL?!!!**" jerit Byakuya dan Renji berbarengan tepat di kuping Ichigo. Ichigo langsung budek otomatis.

" I, iya… Gue kagak sengaja, kok… Sueeer!!"

" **ASAL LO TAU YA…**," Byakuya melayangkan death glare ke Ichigo." Saat istri gue tercinta masih hidup, dia sangat sayang kepada Toshiro yang masih dengan imut-imutnya tumbuh di sekolah shinigami!,"

" S, so…?" Ichigo gemetar hebat.

" Gue menganggap Toshiro seperti anak gue sendiri, seperti halnya Ukitake dan Unohana kepadanya… So, kalo ada apa-apa sama dia…,"

" … What…?"

" Me and other captain in Gotei 13… **We will kill you together!!**"

Ichigo langsung lemes. Oww… Kebayang nggak, sih? _Mending mati gantung diri, deh, daripada mati di bantai para kapten di Gotei 13!_ batin Ichigo.

Mereka akhirnya berkumpul di kamar Ichigo buat diskusi tentang pocong. Soalnya, Byakuya masih trauma sama penampakan pocong di kamarnya. Mereka juga nggak mau make kamar Renji buat diskusi karena kamar Renji seperti kamar yang baru kena bom Bali! Dijamin, elo bakal milih masuk kandang sapi dari pada masuk kamar Renji! (AAAAAAH!!-dihajar Renji)

" Gimana ini soal Toshiro?" tanya Byakuya. Ichigo menggeleng pasrah sedang Renji malah ketiduran. Byakuya kontan melempar kursi yang ada didekatnya ke Renji.

" Dasar fukutaichou nggak bergunaaaaaa!! Di saat seperti ini malah molooooooooor mulu! Lo mau gue cabik-cabik?!"

_**BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!!!!**_ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah kolam. Ichigo, Byakuya, dan Renji langsung merinding.

" Si, siapa…?" tanya Renji.

" Tauk! Coba lo liat, Renji!" kata Ichigo sambil meluk bantalnya.

" Ogah, ah! Taichou! Tolong lihatin, donk!"

" No way! Gue ini taichou, bukan babu elo!" tolak Byakuya.

" Mmm, gimana kalo sama-sama aja?" usul Renji.

" Oke, tapi elo yang di depan!" kata Byakuya dan Ichigo kompak. Lalu mereka ber-3 berjalan bersama menuju ke kolam renang. Angin dingin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi bikin suasana makin angker. Renji menyorotkan senternya ke setiap sudut kolam renang.

" Oi, Renji! Nyorot senternya yang bener, donk!" protes Ichigo kepada Renji yang menyorotkan senter sambil gemetaran. Jadinya, cahaya senter pun ikutan bergetar gara-gara itu.

" S, so, sorot aja sendiri… G, gu, gua… Atuttttttt (baca : takut)…," kata Renji. Gemetaran Renji semakin dasyat. Akhirnya Byakuya merebut senter itu.

" Sini, biar gue ajah!" Byakuya menyorotkan senter ke berbagai arah. Dia kelihatan paling cool. Tapi, dalem ati, Byakuya sebenernya udah ancur-ancuran. Mereka langsung terlonjak saat berhasil menyorot sesosok orang terbalut kain putih keluar dari sudut kolam di tengah kegelapan… Badan sosok itu basah kuyup dan membuat kesan makin seram dengan semakin bertiupnya angin malam itu.

" A, a, apaan, tuh…??" tanya Renji dengan kaki bergetar, tanda kalo dia kebelet pipis.

" Meneketehe! Dan kalo mau ngompol jangan disini!" kata Ichigo. Renji semakin gemetar." Udah ndak tuat nahan, niiiiiiiiiiih… Gua atuuuuuuuuuuuut…," keluh Renji sambil sembunyi dibalik Ichigo.

Byakuya menelan ludah. Dia langsung membuka buku tentang hantu miliknya. Tapi nggak kunjung ketemu profil sosok tersebut.

" Dari ciri-cirinya… Di bilang pocong, nggak mirip2 amat… Di bilang kuntilanak, juga bukan… Hantu apaan, nih?" kata Byakuya.

" Kalo nggak tau jenisnya, tanya aja sama yang bersangkutan!" kata Ichigo.

" Elo nyuruh gue nanya setan itu, gitu?"

" Ya iyalah! Katanya nggak tau dia setan apaan…,"

" O, oke…," Byakuya nelan ludah lalu nyorot sosok yang kini sudah duduk di pinggir kolam." HOOOOOI!! ELO HANTU JENIS APAAN?!! JENIS BARU, YACH?!!" tanya Byakuya kepada sosok itu. Sosok itu menoleh ke arah mereka dengan pelan dan angker. Renji makin kebelet pipis. Byakuya memegang senter dengan gemetaran. Dan Ichigo menggigit jarinya ketakutan sampe berdarah-darah. Tiba-tiba…

" **BRENGSEK!! UDAH NINGGALIN GUE, DIKIRA SETAN PULA!! HIIIIH... LIAT AJA! BAKAL GUE CINCANG KALIAN SEMUA BUAT SARAPANNYA HYOURINMARU!!**" teriak sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Hitsugaya…

" Lho? Toshiro ya?" celetuk Ichigo nggak percaya. Lalu Hitsugaya membuka selimut putih yang dari tadi nutupin dia.

" Iya! Ini gue! Sialan lo! Gue ditinggal! Untung gue bisa kabur!" omel Hitsugaya. Karena basah, rambut Hitsugaya jadi agak lurus. Entah karena apa, kemeja yang dipake Hitsugaya beberapa kancingnya copot dan ada beberapa bagian kemeja robek.

" Hitsugaya, bajumu kenapa? Kok, robek-robek?" tanya Byakuya. Hitsugaya melihat kemejanya yang robek.

" Oh ya! Gue tau! Si pocong itu naksir kamu ya? Sampe… Ehem… Ehem…," Renji berdehem." Sampe bernafsu gitu…,"

" **KURANG AJAR!! GUE MASIH WARAS TAU!!! **Baju gue ini robek karena gue tadi nerobos lewat jalan penuh bambu di balik dinding itu!" kata Hitsugaya marah sambil nunjuk dinding tinggi yang mengelilingi rumah itu tempat dia tadi melompat masuk rumah.

" Ngapain elo nyasar sampe lewat hutan bambu itu?" tanya Ichigo.

" Gerbang rumah dikunci! Siapa tadi yang ngunci? Gue jadi nggak bisa masuk!"

" Gue! Soalnya banyak pengamen tadi!" kata Byakuya.

" Trus, gue tadi bisa nyebur kolam gara-gara kulit pisang," kata Hitsugaya sambil mungut kulit pisang maut yang tadi dia injak." Sapa yang naroh?"

" Ooh, itu mah gue! Gue tadi siang pesta pisang disini!" kata Renji.

" Jadi, elo yang ngabisin persediaan pisang kita?! Itu kan persediaan buat kita selama 1 minggu?!!" tuduh Ichigo.

" Hehehehe…,"

" Oke, dan yang terakhir… **SIAPA YANG NJEMUR SELIMUT PUTIH DI DEKET KOLAM?!!**" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menunjukkan selimut yang tadi membuatnya dikira hantu.

" Mmm, itu gue… Soalnya, kemaren tu selimut kena coca cola gue…," jawab Ichigo. Hitsugaya menghela nafas," oke… dimaafin! Ayo, kita masuk ke rumah! Disini nggak aman!" ajak Hitsugaya.

* * *

Akhirnya, mereka ber-4 tidur bersama di kasur Ichigo yang gede. Sebenarnya Hitsugaya nggak mau tidur bareng karena **'NORAK!'**. Tapi, Byakuya memohon agar Hitsugaya mau tidur bareng karena dia bakal di hajar Soutaichou kalau Hitsugaya sampe kenapa-napa. Mereka tidur dengan posisi Ichigo di pinggir sebelah kiri, Byakuya ditengah dengan Renji, dan Hitsugaya di pinggir sebelah kanan.

Renji merebahkan diri sambil terus ngelirik Hitsugaya yang udah tidur di sampingnya. Dia nyaris gila saat melihati wajah imut Hitsugaya pas tidur. _Wow… Imutnya…Nggak heran banyak yang suka…_Tiba-tiba sebuah jitakan maut mendarat ke kepala Renji.

" **Abarai~! Coba aja ngelirik Toshiro terus… Gue cabik-cabik elo! Begini-begini gue sangat menyayangi Hitsugaya sebagai anak gua! Understand?!**" ancam Byakuya.

" Eh… Iya…," kata Renji. Lalu 20 menit kemudian Renji udah tidur sambil ngorok dengan ganasnya. Nggak sengaja, dia nendang Hitsugaya sampe jatuh dari tempat tidur. **BRUK!!!**

" Awwwww~!!" jerit Hitsugaya sambil ngelus-elus kepalanya yang mendarat duluan. Diliriknya Renji dengan death glare. _Abarai… Udah kemarin pintu kamar gue diompolin… Eh, sekarang gue ditendang… HIIIIH…!!!_ Akhirnya, Hitsugaya pergi dari kamar Ichigo dan kembali ke kamarnya. Melompat ke tempat tidurnya sendiri lalu terlelap lagi…

* * *

" Ngggggh… Hitsugaya-taichou~! Kawaii…," kata Renji ngelindur dalam mimpinya. Dia menggeliat dan memeluk sosok disampingnya. Dingin…

" Hitsugaya-taichou… Kok, badanmu dingin banget…," Renji menciumi sosok itu." Kok, bau? Perasaan kata Ichigo badanmu selalu wangi, deh…,"

Renji tiba-tiba mencium bau busuk. Tepat dari benda yang dia peluk sekarang. Dia ingat cerita taichou-nya tadi.

" Ta, taichou…?" panggil Renji sambil terus memejamkan mata. Nggak berani liat.

" Ngg? Apa…?" jawab Byakuya yang setengah bangun." Ini masih malam, Renji…,"

" Taichou… Y, yang disamping gue ini apaan ya?"

" Jelas Toshiro, kan?"

" Bukan… Kalo Hitsugaya-taichou, badannya lebih wangi dan kulitnya lebih mulus lagi…,"

" WHAT?!! Jadi elo pernah pegang-pegang, Toshiro?!! Gue bu-," Byakuya langsung melompat bangun karena ingin menggiling… eh, mencabik Renji… Tapi nggak jadi setelah ngeliat apa yang lagi dipeluk fukutaichou-nya. Ternyata Renji sekarang lagi meluk… **pocong?!**

" **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! POCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!!!**" jerit Byakuya yang langsung kabur keluar dari kamar.

Renji langsung membuka matanya dan lalu ngambil langkah seribu untuk kabur. Ichigo mendengar teriakan itu langsung bangun dan ikut-ikutan lari.

* * *

" **TOSHIRO~~~!!!!!!!!!**" jerit mereka berbarengan saat masuk kamar Hitsugaya. Mereka nggak sadar langsung melompat ke tempat tidur Hitsugaya dan berebut untuk memeluknya. Hasilnya, Renji meluk kaki Hitsugaya, Byakuya pinggangnya, dan Ichigo meluk kepalanya. Hitsugaya pelan-pelan terbangun dan melotot shock!

" **GYAAAAAA!! BRENGSEK!!!**" jeritnya sambil menggigit tangan Ichigo, menggampar Byakuya, dan melempar Renji." **KALIAN KIRA GUE INI BONEKA TEDDY APA?!!!**" dan… _**BRAAAAAAAAAK!!!**_ Sesosok pocong berdiri seram didepan pintu. Hitsugaya yang lagi nggak mood dan marah besar udah lupa sama ketakutannya.

" Ooh… Jadi elo yang bikin acara tidur gue ancur berantakan?! Nih, rasain!!" Hitsugaya melompat dari tempat tidur dan menendang si pocong dari tangga. Si pocong menggelinding seperti bola bowling menuruni tangga.

" Ooooooow…," koor Byakuya, Renji, dan Ichigo saat Hitsugaya meluncur ke bawah menggunakan pegangan tangga. _**Siuuuuuut… Hup! **_Hitsugaya mendarat sempurna dihadapan pocong yang tergeletak dengan kepala berputar-putar karena pusing.

" Mati kau! Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru! **Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!! SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!!!** (diulang Hitsugaya 1,000,000,000 kali)" jerit Hitsugaya dengan wajah super marah. Milyaran naga es keluar dan menghajar si pocong. Ichigo sampe berpikir mendingan ditelen macan idup-idup dari pada ngadepin Hitsugaya yang lagi marah.

* * *

1 jam berlalu, akhirnya Hitsugaya capek sendiri. Dia berhenti lalu melihat sekeliling." Hah? Gue tadi baru ngapain? Kok, gue rasanya capek banget…?" tanya Hitsugaya polos. Rupanya selama ngamuk tadi, Hitsugaya itu belum sadar benar…

" Eh?! Elo tadi baru aja ngehajar si pocong itu!" kata Ichigo." Hebat bener lo! Ngelakuin 'soten ni zase' selama milyaran kali dalam 1 jam non-stop!"

" **HAH?! 1 JAM NON-STOP?!!** Pantesan gue…," Hitsugaya ambruk karena kecapekan. Byakuya cepat-cepat nangkap dia.

" Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

" 'Nggak apa-apa' apanya?!! Tanganku berasa mau patah tau!!" protes Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya melirik Renji." Sekarang jam berapa?"

" Mmm, jam 3…," kata Renji sambil meliat jam tangannya.

" Sorry ya… Hari ini kalian masak sendiri aja… Gue capek banget, nih… Ngantuk…," Hitsugaya lalu memejamkan mata di gendongan Byakuya.

" **WHAT?!! NGGAK SALAH?!!! MASAK SENDIRI!?**" jerit Renji.

" Oh ya, gue mau buat mie goreng ekstra pedes plus petai!!" kata Byakuya.

" Jangan! Jengkol aja!!" kata Ichigo.

" PETAI!!"

" JENGKOL!!"

" **PETAI!!!"**

" **JENGKOL!!!"**

" **P-E-T-A-I-!-!"**

" **J-E-N-G-K-O-L-!-!-!"**

Byakuya dan Ichigo akhirnya saling rusuh. Sedang Renji lagi menikmati keberuntungannya dengan memeluk dan mengelusi Hitsugaya seperti boneka teddy.

" Hhh… What a pity…," komentar para hantu yang ada diluar. Mengintai…

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Fuiiiiiih… Sorry, ya, kalo ceritanya rada garing… Ehehehe… Gue paling merinding sama pocong, sih! Hiiy!!!"

Hi-chan:" Udaah… Ayo, cepetan! Tell me about the ghost for next chapter, mas!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mmm, chapter selanjutnya ya…," (mikir) " Kepala buntung!! **HUAHAHAHAHA**!!"

Ichigo:" Gue suka jengkol? Aww… Nggak-lah yaw!!"

Hi-chan: (nyodorin jengkol) " Masa'? Coba makan!"

Ichigo: (makan jengkol)

Renji :" Gimana rasanya?" (penasaran)

Ichigo:" Uenak tenaaaaaaaaaaan…," (ber-'hah' ria dihadapan Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya: (semaput gara-gara nyium bau jengkol dari mulut Ichigo)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ok, readers… Don't forget to review!"

Byakuya:" Juga usulan tentang hantunya…,"

All (except Hitsugaya yang pingsan):" **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**"


	4. The 'Buntung' Head from Jeruk Purut

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hey, you all!! Welcome back!!!" (super semangat)

Hitsugaya:" Oke… Apa ada review yang aneh-aneh lagi? Gue udah siap dengan golok dan Hyourinmaru gue!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mmm, nggak ada, kok… Tapi ada yang ngusulin jelangkung… Oke, tunggu aja… Kalo gue lagi punya ide soal jelangkung, bakal gue buat…,"

Hi-chan:" Mas, chapter-nya jelangkung bikin ndiri aja, yach? Gue paling takut sama jelangkung!"

Ichigo:" Btw, gara-gara elo ngasih gue jengkol… Gue dilarang masuk kelas sama guru dan temen-temen sekelas gue… Sampe-sampe Pak Kepsek nurunin SK supaya gue ngambil jarak 10 meter dari temen-temen gue pada hari itu! Sialan lo!"

Hi-chan:" Yee, sapa juga yang nyuruh makan? Gue kan cuman nawarin, doank!"

Ichigo:" Aaaaaaaaah!! Ribet gue ngomong sama elo!"

Hi-chan:" Kalo gitu ya nggak usah ngomong sama gue… Btw, gue juga lagi sariawan…,"

Byakuya:" Nih… Obat sariawan…,"

Hi-chan:" Kyaaaaaaaaa!! Byakuya-sama keren!!" (melompat buat meluk Byakuya)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ok… Please enjoy my 4th chapter ya?"

All:" **PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**"

* * *

**Chapter 4 :**

**The 'Buntung' Head from Jeruk Purut**

" Ngggggggh… HUAAAAH…," Hitsugaya bangun dari tidurnya pukul 08.00. Tentu saja hari ini hari Minggu, jadi boleh telat bangun. _Mereka udah sarapan belum ya? Capek banget, nih…_ Hitsugaya yang malamnya ngamuk habis-habisan, tentu saja terlihat loyo. Dengan super lambat dia menuruni tangga.

" Yoo!! Toshiro!!" sapa Ichigo yang lagi nonton TV.

" Hitsugaya-taichou… Lho, yang lain mana?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memperhatikan suasana rumah yang sepi.

" Lagi jogging…,"

" Jam segini jogging?! Nggak salah?!!"

" Tauk! Kayaknya sekalian beli sarapan…," tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka." Eh, baru aja diomongin…,"

" Hai, Ichigo! Hitsugaya-taichou!" kata Renji dengan wajah bahagia. Anehnya, wajah Byakuya yang ada dibelakangnya malah super pucat kayak baru ketemu monster.

" Ada apa, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Tadi, gue sama Renji beli bubur ayam… Buset… Nggak pedes blas… Nggak enak…," jelas Byakuya sambil gemetaran dengan trauma.

" Ya udah… Sini, gue buatin sarapan…," kata Hitsugaya sambil membuka kulkas." Hmm, tinggal sisa sayur bayam… Taoge… Kacang panjang… Oke, pagi ini gue buatin nasi pecel…,"

" **HOREEEEE!! KESUKAAN GUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" sorak Byakuya yang langsung menyambar sekotak sambel pecel." Gue yang ekstra pedas!! Elo, Ichigo?"

" Mmm, mungkin yang sedang aja?" kata Ichigo." Kalo elo, Renji?" saat Ichigo berbalik ternyata Renji sudah kabur duluan. Hitsugaya geleng-geleng.

" Padahal gue kemarin udah beli sambel pecel yang nggak pedes khusus buat dia…,"

* * *

Selesai sarapan, jam 08.30, Hitsugaya tampak lagi santai menonton film Detective Conan di ruang tengah sambil makan keripik kentang (wow, santai banget…). Dia mengerutkan kening, ikut-ikutan menebak siapa pelaku.

" Hmm, siapa ya…," pikirnya. _Mmm, nggak mungkin dia… Bentar… Eh, kalo nggak salah…Aha! Gue tau siapa pelakunya!!_ Hitsugaya melompat dari sofa lalu berteriak bebarengan dengan Conan.

" Pelakunya adalah kau! Mizuna Kitsuki!!" seru Hitsugaya dengan gaya Conan pas lagi memecahkan kasus (coba bayangin, Toshiro memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana dan mengacungkan tangannya ke depan di depan TV… Narsis abis…-_-).

_**Klik! **_Layar TV sekarang berganti menayangkan pertandingan tinju." **KUROSAKI!! APA-APAAN, SIH, ELO?!!!**" teriak Hitsugaya ngeliat Ichigo sekarang duduk di sofa dan memegang remote TV. Ichigo nyengir," Knapa? Elo keberatan?"

" **SAAAAAAAAANGAT!!!**"

" Daripada elo liat begituan, mending elo nyuci baju, deh!"

" **WHAT?!** Gue bukan babu elo, you know?!" protes Hitsugaya.

" Apa, sih? Kan nyucinya pake mesin cuci!" kata Ichigo yang membuat alis Hitsugaya naik-turun menahan marah. Tapi akhirnya Hitsugaya pergi mencuci baju juga walau dengan bersungut-sungut. Ichigo dalam hati terpingkal-pingkal karena berhasil menyuruh kapten kecil nan imut itu.

" Huuh… Dia kira dia siapa?! Main suruh-suruh saja!" gerutu Hitsugaya sambil melempar semua cucian ke mesin cuci lalu menyalakan air. Hitsugaya celingak-celinguk ke sekeliling." Detergennya mana ya? Kemarin kan gue taruh di sini? Ah, ambil yang baru aja…," Hitsugaya melangkah santai ke dapur untuk mencari detergen baru yang dia simpan di lemari dapur.

" Hei, badan! Liat, tuh! Itu, tuh! Yang di dapur!" bisik sesosok kepala yang… **terpisah dari badannya?!!** Ya, itulah sang kepala buntung yang sekarang dengan santainya mengawasi Hitsugaya dari luar jendela dapur bersama badannya.

" Lumayan manis juga tuh anak… Nggak ada cewek… Cowok pun jadi…," kata si kepala." Dasar homo!" komentar si badan (ha? Badannya juga bisa bicara? Ngomong lewat apaan dia?! O.o).

" Habis… Gue dari dulu nguber-nguber cewek nggak dapat-dapat… Nah, tuh, cowok kan manis… Lumayan juga…,"

" Iya, sih… Tapi, dia kan shinigami, boss…,"

" Sudahlah… Kalo kite bekerja sama… Kite pasti bise ngedapetin cowok nan imut ntuh!!" seru kepala. Si badan hanya menghela nafas (HAH?!! Gimana cara menghela nafas? Mulut ma hidung aja kagak punya! O.O).

* * *

" Heyaaaaaaaa!! Yuhuuuuuuuu!! Menang!" sorak Ichigo di depan TV. Dia sedang main PS3 sama Renji. Ini sudah kekalahan Renji ke 25 kalinya. Renji mencibir ke Ichigo," Jelas aja elo menang! Elo kan udah sering main dari dulu!!"

" Hehehehe!! Ayo, main la-,"

" **Wah… Asyik, nih…**," suara seseorang dengan nada sangat menakutkan terdengar dari belakang mereka. Ichigo dan Renji langsung melompat kaget.

" Ta, taichou?!" jerit Renji melihat Byakuya sudah berada di belakangnya dengan tampang angker…

" Ooh… Enak ya… Membiarkan Toshiro mencuci tumpukan baju sendirian sedang kalian malah santai-santai main PS3?!!" bentak Byakuya. Ichigo menelan ludah sedang Renji gemetaran.

" Sekarang, kalian yang nyuci menggantikan Toshiro lalu suruh dia kesini! Gue mau ngomong sama dia!" perintah Byakuya dengan angkernya. Renji dan Ichigo mengangguk ketakutan lalu berlari ketakutan menuju tempat Hitsugaya mencuci.

Setelah terdengar suara jeritan Ichigo dan Renji, Hitsugaya muncul di ruang tengah." Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya. Byakuya memijit tombol ON di PS3." Main yuk?" ajak Byakuya.

" Oke! Kita main apa?"

" Poker… Strip poker…," kata Byakuya sambil menyeringai.

" Baiklah, a-," Hitsugaya mendelik." **What?! Strip poker?!! Byakuya…**," Hitsugaya pasang tampang angker.

" Bercanda kale… Main racing car di PS3 aja…,"

" Yuk!"

* * *

_**Kruyuuuuuuuuuuuuk~!! **_Perut Renji berbunyi nyaring tepat setelah dia dan Ichigo selesai menjemur cucian lalu tiduran di kamar." Laper… Ada makanan nggak ya?" Renji keluar dari kamarnya. Dia melihat Hitsugaya lagi tidur nyenyak di sofa depan TV. _Hhh... Dasar anak kecil…_Renji lalu mematikan TV dan menyelimuti Hitsugaya pake jaketnya.

Setelah itu, Renji masuk ke dapur. Mencari sesuatu yang enak dimakan. Juga tentunya, nggak pedes… Seluruh lemari dan kulkas dibuka dan digeledah.

" Ooh… Lumayan juga, nih!" kata Renji saat menemukan semangkuk sup di kulkas." Ok, dipanasin dulu, ah…," Renji menuang sup itu ke panci kecil lalu dipanaskan diatas kompor.

Lalu Renji membuka magic jar, tempat biasanya nasi di simpan di sana agar tidak basi. Saat Renji membukanya… yang terlihat bukannya nasi putih yang menggoda selera… tapi… **KEPALA MANUSIA?!! Let's start the countdown! Three! Two!! One!!!**

" **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**" jerit Renji sambil melempar piringnya. Saat dia berbalik untuk lari, dia malah menabrak seseorang… tanpa kepala?!

Kaki Renji langsung lemes. Badan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memungut kepala yang ada di magic jar." Hai, cowok… Kaget ya?" sapa kepala itu sambil menyeringai seram. Renji gemetaran. Kepala itu bersimbah darah… Taringnya panjang menyeramkan… Memakai baju hitam seperti pastor… Pokoknya badan dan kepala yang terpisah itu tampangnya seram sekali… Renji jadi kebelet pipis!

" **TIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!**" jerit Renji yang segera berlari keluar dapur.

" He, hei! Aduuh… Padahal gue mau nanya siapa nama cowok manis plus imut tadi… Hhhh…," hela si kepala.

" Sabar, deh, kepala…," kata badan.

Renji yang sudah keluar dapur langsung melompat ke sofa dan memeluk Hitsugaya ketakutan. Hitsugaya kontan langsung bangun dan mendelik.

" **ABARAI?!! WHAT THE HELL?!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya sambil mendorong Renji. Tapi, pelukan Renji malah makin erat.

" Hitsugaya-taichou… Tadi… Gue lihat… Lihat… K, ke, kepala… sama badan… terpisah…," kata Renji terputus-putus. Saking takutnya Renji ngompol ditempat. Hitsugaya mendelik melihat celana Renji yang basah dan menyusul bau pesing menyebar… Death glare ala Hitsugaya langsung terpasang.**" A-BA-RA-I…,"**

" Ups… So, sorry…," kata Renji sambil makin gemetaran. Wajahnya pucat saat Hitsugaya mencengkram kerah bajunya.

" **MATI KAUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!**" teriak Hitsugaya sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya ke kerah Renji dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke kamarnya. Karena Hitsugaya kapten, tentu dia kuat melempar Renji sampai Renji masuk ke kamar dengan menjebol pintu kamarnya.

" Sial! Baju gue jadi basah kena ompol Abarai! Huuuuuh~!!" kata Hitsugaya sambil naik ke lantai 2 dan masuk kamar untuk mandi. Sedang Renji, dengan tidak selamat mendarat di kasurnya dan pingsan karena shock.

" Boss… Kayaknya boss harus mikir-mikir dulu, deh, kalo mau deket-deket cowok imut itu…," komentar si badan saat melihat (what?! Gimana caranya liat kalo nggak punya KEPALA apalagi MATA?! O.O) Renji yang udah teler di lempar Hitsugaya.

* * *

" Nggak apa-apa… Gue malah suka yang begitu…," jawab si kepala sambil senyum-senyum." Eh, badan! Ke kamarnya, yuk! Gue pingin liat dia ganti baju!"

" Ogah, ah… Big boss kan nyuruh kita mengusir mereka berempat! Bukan buat ngintip tu cowok!" bantah si badan sambil menyeret si kepala pergi untuk menghantui target lainnya.

" Buseeeet… Bau apaan, nih?" keluh Ichigo saat dia masuk ke ruang tengah. Dia membuntuti baunya seperti anjing. Asal baunya… Dari kamar Renji!

" Oi, Renji! ELO NGOMPOL LAGI YA?!!!" bentak Ichigo. Renji kontan tersadar dari pingsannya." Ichigo ya?"

" Siapa lagi kalo bukan gue? Dan lebih penting lagi… **KENAPA PINTU KAMAR ELO JEBOL DAN ELO NGOMPOL?!!**"

" Mmm, gue tadi dilempar Toshiro dari sofa ke sini," lapor Renji.

" **DILEMPAR?! **Kok, bisa? Emang elo ngapain dia?! Nyium dia?!!!"

" **Gue nggak sebejat itu tau!** Gue tadi ketemu penampakan hantu… Mmm, ciri-cirinya… Kepala pisah sama badannya…,"

" Itu kepala buntung…," sahut Byakuya yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa banyak belanjaan buat makan mereka." Trus… Bau apaan, nih? Elo ngompol, Abarai?"

" Eh… Iya… Gue takut, sih…," terang Renji.

" Kalo gitu, cepet di pel, donk! Najis tau!" kata Byakuya sambil nyerahin mop ke Renji. Renji mengangguk lalu mengepel bekas ompolnya. Sedang Ichigo di suruh menyapu halaman. Dan Byakuya pergi menata belanjaan di dapur.

" Hmm, sayur di kulkas… Daging juga… Ini semangka…," gumam Byakuya saat melihat 3 buah benda bulat besar di tas belanjaan. Di ambilnya semangka itu. Dan saat mengambil semangka yang terakhir…

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" jerit Byakuya saat melihat apa yang sekarang lagi dia pegang. Kepala… manusia… bersimbah darah…?!

Secara reflek, Byakuya melempar kelapa… eh, kepala itu ke jendela terdekat kuat-kuat. **Siuuuuuut… **_**PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!**_ " Ah, kepala gue! Boss!!" kata badan sambil melompat keluar dapur lewat jendela yang dijebol kepala akibat dilempar Byakuya. Byakuya yang melihat adegan badan nguber-nguber kepalanya sendiri itu kontan langsung… pingsan…

* * *

Sore harinya, Hitsugaya tampak lagi santai di kamarnya sambil membaca buku dan ngemil. Dia sedang membaca novel tebal pemberian Nanao pas dia ulang tahun. Hitsugaya membaca buku itu dengan serius di atas kasur tanpa tahu kalo si kepala buntung… Sudah siap di sampingnya…

" Ehem! Hai, manis…," goda si kepala bersamaan dengan si badan menepuk pantat Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya melompat kaget dari kasur.

" Kurang ajar! Seenaknya nepuk-nepuk pan-," kata-kata Hitsugaya langsung terhenti setelah melihat penampakan kepala buntung. Hitsugaya mundur-mundur ketakutan." K, ke, kepala… doank?"

" Nggak tuh… Gue juga ikutan…," kata si badan yang duduk di kasur tempat Hitsugaya membaca tadi. Hitsugaya mendelik. _Badan… Bisa ngomong…?? (sp?)_

" Gimana tadi rasanya, badan?" tanya kepala sambil mengedip jahil ke Hitsugaya.

" Empuk!" jawab badan. Muka Hitsugaya langsung panas karena marah dan malu… Tapi, Hitsugaya segera sadar dan mencari apa jenis setan yang satu ini…

**Hantu Kepala Buntung**

[foto setan kepala buntung yang berjalan sambil menenteng kepalanya dan menyeret seekor anjing hitam]

Ciri-ciri : kepala terpisah dengan badannya, mempunyai seekor anjing hitam, memakai baju pastor, suka ngegoda cewek cantik

Penampakan : everywhere… Ada beberapa yang everytime…

Lain-lain : Biasanya mati karena di bantai/ di gorok lehernya (hiiiy… Serem!), dulunya adalah pastor

" Suka ngegoda cewek… cantik…? Pantesan elo kurang ajar banget… Eh, tapi gue kan cowok?!" tuduh Hitsugaya yang bingung.

" Elo manis, sih… Gue jadi tergoda…," kata kepala dengan tampang jahil." Oh, baby… I want you to fall in my hug…,"

" Gimana cara elo meluk, boss? Orang tangan elo kepisah di gue…," protes badan.

" Iya, ya… Gue lupa… Ehehehe…,"

" ????" Hitsugaya makin bingung. Si kepala buntung berniat tersenyum menggoda ke Hitsugaya. Tapi… Entah karena apa, senyuman itu malah jadi terlihat sangat menyeramkan di mata Hitsugaya. Taring-taring super tajam menyembul dari mulut kepala buntung. Hitsugaya langsung pucat karena ketakutan.

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya sambil berlari ke jendela. Bersiap untuk melompat dari jendela.

" Kurosakiiiiiii!!! Tangkep gue yaaaaaaa?! Gue mau lompaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!" seru Hitsugaya kepada Ichigo yang lagi dengan santainya menyapu di halaman. Ichigo langsung mendongak ke atas." **HAH?! MAU LOMPAT LAGI?!!!**"

" Iya! Tangkep gue yaaaaaaaa?!! Kalo nggak, gue laporin Byakuya!" ancam Hitsugaya yang segera ambil kuda-kuda melompat karena si badan hendak menangkapnya. _**Siut! **_Hitsugaya melompat saat tangan si badan tinggal 5 cm dari Hitsugaya." **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Hup! Ichigo menangkap Hitsugaya. S-E-L-A-M-E-T… Hitsugaya memeluk erat leher Ichigo." T, thanks… Ichigo…," Ichigo menurunkan Hitsugaya dari gendongannya.

" Knapa, sih, elo? Hobi banget ngelompat dari jendela…," tanya Ichigo.

" Up to me, kan? Gue ketemu kepala buntung tau!!"

" KEPALA BUNTUNG?! SEREM, DONK!!!?"

" **Sangat…**,"

* * *

Ichigo kini menyapu halaman dengan ketakutan. _Renji udah ketemu hantu itu… Byakuya juga… Trus Toshiro…Berarti setelah ini… __**GUE?!! **_Ichigo memperhatikan sekeliling lalu kembali menyapu.

" Hai, cowok…," sapa seseorang di belakang Ichigo dengan suara mengerikan. Saat Ichigo menoleh ke sosok itu… Ternyata tampang sosok itu… Sangat mengerikan!! Matanya melotot dan merah… Taringnya sangat panjang…

" **SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" jerit Ichigo. Tapi, sosok itu malah tertawa lalu merobek wajahnya yang ternyata… hanya topeng… SHIT!

" Ahahahaha!! Penakut juga elo!" ledek sosok dibalik topeng yang ternyata Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengumpat-ngumpat Hitsugaya dalam hati. _Sialan! Bikin jantungan aja! Coba kalo dia bukan anak kesayangan seluruh kapten, udah gue cincang ni anak pake Getsuga Tenshou!_

" Sudah ya, nyapunya yang bener… Mendung, nih! Gue mau ambil jemuran di lantai atas!" kata Hitsugaya yang lalu berlari kecil ke dalam rumah. Ichigo mencibir. _Dasar!!_ Ichigo kini menyapu dengan marah-marah. Beberapa saat kemudian…

" Hai, cowok…," sapa seseorang dari belakang Ichigo lagi.

" Udah, Toshiro… Jangan bercanda lagi! Nggak lucu, tau!"

" Siapa juga yang bercanda?" kata sesosok badan tanpa kepala yang kini ada di hadapan Ichigo. Ichigo terbelalak.

" I, ini… bercanda kan… Toshiro…? Ini elo kan?"

" Oh, jadi nama cowok imut tadi itu Toshiro ya? Manisnya… Kayak orangnya…," komentar sesosok kepala yang dari tadi dibelakang Ichigo. Ichigo pucat melihat kepala buntung itu… _Nggak! Ini pasti ulahnya Toshiro!_

" Udah, deh, Toshiro… Jangan bercan-,"

" **GYAAAAAAAA!! KUROSAKI!** CEPET LARIII!! KOK, MALAH DIAM AJAAAAAA?!!!" teriak Hitsugaya yang melihat keadaan Ichigo dari lantai atas sambil mengambil jemuran. Ichigo semakin shock dan gemetaran. _Kalo yang di atas itu Toshiro… Berarti yang sama gue ini…_

" **HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! HANTU!!!!**" jerit Ichigo yang lantas menendang si kepala yang menghalangi jalannya lalu lari tunggang langgang ke dalam rumah.

* * *

**Malamnya…**

" Kita harus menenangkan hantu itu!" kata Renji sambil ngipasin Byakuya yang masih pingsan. Bau minyak kayu putih menyebar kemana-mana. Ichigo mengangguk," So, pasti, donk!"

" Kita di kirim ke sini kan emang karena hal itu!" sahut Hitsugaya." Tapi, Kuchiki gimana, nih? Masih pingsan gini…,"

" Aha! Gue punya ide!!" kata Renji. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya saling berpandangan. Heran." Ide apaan?" tanya Ichigo. Renji terkekeh… Lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping Byakuya (jangan mikir yang aneh2 ya!).

" Taichou… Saya punya hot news…," bisik Renji ke telinga Byakuya. Byakuya yang pingsan tentu nggak ngerespon. _Sinting… Orang lagi pingsan diajak ngomong…_ batin Hitsugaya.

" Tahu nggak, taichou? Hitsugaya-taichou tadi… Dicium Ichigo, lho!" bisik Renji lagi. Mulut Hitsugaya langsung terbuka karena shock sedang Ichigo yang lagi minum langsung menyemburkan kembali air yang dia minum. _**Buuuuuuuh!!!!**_

" **APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!! ICHIGO NYIUM TOSHIRO?!! GUE CINCANG DIA!!!**" jerit Byakuya yang langsung siuman dari pingsannya secara ajaib… Ichigo mundur-mundur ketakutan dan berteriak…

" **RENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" sedang Hitsugaya menatap mereka dengan muka nahan marah... Tiba-tiba…

**" DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!" **kata Hitsugaya sambil mengacungkan golok yang biasa dia pake buat memotong daging." Dari pada betengkar kagak bener kayak gini… Mending kita mikirin gimana cara nenangin hantu itu!"

Byakuya, Renji, dan Ichigo berpandangan," Kita udah punya ide, kok!" kata mereka kompak. Hitsugaya menaikkan alisnya. _Ide? Cepet banget dapat idenya...? Patut dicurigai…_

" Ide…? Ide apa?" tanya Hitsugaya. 3 cowok itu menyeringai jahil… Hitsugaya makin heran apalagi saat mereka mendekatinya dengan gaya yang… aneh... Renji mengeluarkan tali yang disimpan di laci. Sedang Ichigo memainkan gunting lalu Byakuya memainkan jari di udara." Hehehe… Sorry ya… Hitsugaya…," Hitsugaya terbelalak mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara…

**" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

" Sialan!! Lepasin gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! **Kurang ajar!!!!**" kata Hitsugaya sambil meronta-ronta. Tapi itu percuma saja karena Hitsugaya sekarang terikat di pohon dekat kolam renang dalam wujud shinigami. Shihakusou-nya sudah tak lagi panjang karena Ichigo tadi memotong sebagian kain di lengan dan kaki Hitsugaya. Jadi, sekarang shihakusou itu terlihat seperti tidak berlengan dan hakama-nya sangat mini. 20 cm diatas lutut (buseeet…). Akibatnya, kaki Hitsugaya yang ramping dan putih mulus terlihat jelas…

Ichigo dan Renji nggak henti-hentinya memelototi kaki Hitsugaya." Maaf ya, Hitsugaya… Ini demi misi…," kata Byakuya sambil menyiapkan Senbonzakura-nya.

" Iya, sih… **Tapi, kan, nggak perlu sampe motong hakama gue?!! **Ini, sih, sama aja dengan pelecehaaaaaan!!" protes Hitsugaya sambil mencoba meronta lagi. Tapi, tali yang mengikatnya itu terlalu kuat untuknya. Hitsugaya terpaksa harus memaklumi nasipnya itu…

" Soal shihakuso ma hakama… Ntar gue ganti sama yang baru…," ucap Byakuya enteng. Ya, iyalah… Dia kan berduit banyak…

" Ok, kita sembunyi dulu! Tenang ntar kita lepasin, kok, talinya setelah dia kepancing!" kata Ichigo menenangkan. Lalu Ichigo, Byakuya, dan Renji sembunyi. Hitsugaya yang dijadikan umpan untuk memancing kepala buntung celingak-celinguk ketakutan.

" Woow…," kata kepala yang datang dengan dibawa badannya yang juga membawa anjing hitam mereka. Si kepala memelototi badan Hitsugaya yang terbuka sambil berdecak kagum.

" Lumayan juga…," kata si badan yang disambut gonggongan si anjing.

" Lumayan apanya?! Ini perfect!" ralat si kepala. Hitsugaya mendelik ke si kepala.

" **Kurang ajar lo! Coba kalo gue nggak diiket disini! Gue bekuin elo pake Hyourinmaru!**" kata Hitsugaya sambil meronta-ronta lagi.

" Sekaraaaang!!" seru Byakuya yang langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia segera melepaskan tali dari Hitsugaya dan memakaikannya jaket panjang. Renji mengacungkan Zabimaru-nya.

" Howl, Zabimaru!!" _**Siuuuuuut~! **_Zabimaru melayang cepat kearah kepala buntung. Tapi si anjing malah menggigit Zabimaru. **HAP!!**

" **HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! RABIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!**" jerit Zabimaru yang langsung kembali ke sarung pedangnya. Si anjing yang terlanjur demen sama Zabimaru (anjing suka main, kan?) langsung mengejar Renji. Renji langsung ambil langkah seribu dan menghilang di balik semak-semak… Entah mau lari kemana dia…

" Ok, giliran gue! **GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!!**" seru Ichigo. Si badan dengan lincah menghindar. Ichigo melotot, si badan ketawa bangga." Ehehehe… Sekarang giliran gue yang nyerang elo!" kata si badan. Ichigo ambil kuda-kuda… Siap tempur!

" Ini dia! Hujan meteooooooooor!!!" kata si badan sambil berkuda-kuda untuk melempar si kepala. Si kepala shock!

" Eh?!! **YANG BENER AJAAAAAAAAA!! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**" si kepala di lempar ke arah Ichigo. Tentu Ichigo yang jago berkelahi dengan mudah menendangnya ke arah lain. _**Ciaaaaaaaat! DUAAAAAAAAAAK!! SIUUUUUUUUT~! **_Si kepala kini melesat ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mendelik di tempat.

" Thanks God! Wait me, baby!!" sorak si kepala girang mengetahui dia sekarang lagi melesat ke arah Hitsugaya.

" **AWAS, HITSUGAYA!! MENGHINDAAAAAAAR!!!!**" perintah Byakuya. Tapi… **T-E-R-L-A-M-B-A-T**… Dalam adegan slow motion bisa kita lihat si kepala mendarat tepat ke wajah Hitsugaya dan mendarat duluan dengan bibirnya tepat di bibir Hitsugaya. Mereka nggak sengaja… **Ciuman?! O-H . M-Y . G-O-D!!!!! //O//.//O//** (blushing)

Byakuya melihat adegan itu dengan mata nyaris copot. Sedang Ichigo melihat adegan itu dengan melotot sebentar lalu berlari mengitari kolam renang karena si badan mulai memburunya.

" E, elo…," kata Hitsugaya sambil gemetaran memegang kepala itu. _First kiss gue… Malah jatuh ke setan kayak begini?!! __**WHAT THE HELL?!!! DAMN IT!!!**_ Umpat Hitsugaya dalam hati. Akhirnya Hitsugaya malah pingsan ditempat karena shock, marah, malu, benci, dll. _**Bruuuuuuuk!!**_ Byakuya segera menangkap tubuh Hitsugaya yang ambruk dan menendang si kepala yang senyum-senyum bahagia berhasil nyium Hitsugaya.

Kini tinggal Byakuya sendirian. Si Renji di kejar-kejar anjing dan entah dimana. Sedang Ichigo sekarang sedang marathon bareng badannya kepala buntung. Byakuya geleng-geleng. Di letakkannya Hitsugaya ditanah dan mengambil Senbonzakura-nya. Si kepala buntung menelan ludah.

" Ini hukuman karena telah merenggut first kiss-nya Toshiro!! **CHIRE, SENBONZAKURA!!! HEAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" dengan gila-gilaan Byakuya menghajar si kepala buntung dengan Senbonzakura.

" **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! MATEK GUE!! MODAAAAAAR AYE!!!!! AMPYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!**" jerit si kepala buntung. Tapi, aksi Byakuya malah menjadi-jadi.

Pada akhirnya, si kepala buntung berhasil di tenangkan arwahnya dan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu hitam. Ichigo yang sudah sukses nyebur kolam renang seperti biasa menghela nafas lega. Byakuya mendekatinya dengan tetap membopong Hitsugaya yang masih pingsan.

" Si Renji mana?" tanya Byakuya sambil membetulkan jaket panjang yang dia pake untuk nutupin tubuh Hitsugaya yang… ehem… ehem…

" Nggak tau, tuh! Sini, biar gue aja yang gendong Toshiro!" kata Ichigo. Byakuya memberikan death glare…" **Kurosaki Ichigo… Don't you dare to touch Toshiro or I kill you, understand?!**"

" I, iya… Paham, kok… Ehehe…," lalu akhirnya mereka mencari dimana Renji. Dan ternyata… Renji sudah nyusep di kandang sapi!!

" **OMG!! RENJI?!!**" jerit Ichigo pas ngeliat sesosok shinigami dengan badan penuh kotoran sapi dan dikelilingi jutaan lalat. Renji nyengir. Byakuya cepat-cepat menjauhkan Hitsugaya dari Renji. Akhirnya, si kepala buntung tenang juga arwahnya…

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yaaaaaak!! Selesai juga chapter 4! Ehehehehe…,"

Renji: (nangis tersedu-sedu) " Hiks… Sialan lo! Hancur, deh, imej gue…,"

Hi-chan:" Anjrit! Bau amat?! Mandi dulu, gih!!" (nendang Renji ke empang)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mmm, Hi-chan… Itu kan empang… Bukan kamar mandi?"

Hi-chan:" Biarin! Biar dia mandi bareng ikan! Nyam! Sekalian dia gue suruh nangkep ikan gurami satu… Lumayan, gurami bakar…,"

Hitsugaya:" First kiss gue… Sialan…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Jangan protes ke gue! Tuh, protes ke si kepala buntung!!"

Ichigo:" Eh, orgil! Btw, besok kite elo suruh ngadepin apaan?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oooh, besok elo pada bakal ngedepin vampire! **YAY!! **Gue suka banget sama film tentang vampire… Eh! Tadi elo manggil gue apa?! Orgil??"

Ichigo:" Iya, emang elo mau apa?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue mau nerbangin elo ke luar angkasa pake zanpakuto gue… Nikazemaru! Elemennya kan angin!!" (ngeluarin zanpakuto)

Ichigo:" Alaaah… Jangan sok, deh…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mau coba? Nih! **LAWAN GRAVITASI, NIKAZEMARU!!!**" (ini jurus zanpakuto gue… Ehehe… Khayal abizzzzz…)

Ichigo:" **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!**" (terlempar ke luar angkasa karena angin tornado yang dikeluarkan 4869fans-nikazemaru)

Byakuya:" Ok, everybody…,"

Hitsugaya:" Don't forget to…,"

All (except Ichigo):" **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**"


	5. The 'Matre' Vampire

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Huaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Gue baru aja ngadepin ulangan semester, nih! Ibu gue juga jadi… Makin serem… Gue nyentuh laptop dikiiiit aja, ibu gue langsung ambil golok! Parah banget pokoknya! Jadi, sorry, gue nge-update-nya chapter ini lama…,"

Hi-chan:" Hampir mirip Shiro-chan ya, ibu kita kalo marah?"

Hitsugaya:" Hah? **Mirip SIAPA?!** Ayo, ngomong lagi!"

Ichigo:" Emang kenyataannya gitu, kok…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ok, calm down everybody… Ayo, kita jawab review para pembaca…,"

Hitsugaya:" Yup! Gue udah nyiapin golok dan Hyourinmaru buat para reader sialan…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh, dari Solaritica Chika lagi, nih!"

Hitsugaya:**" Dia lagi…," **(suhu ruangan langsung turun -10 derajat celcius)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Umm, dia bingung kenapa elo pada bakal ngadepin vampire… Mmm, itu rahasia perusahaan, Chika-chan! Silakan baca… Lalu dia ngusulin genderuwo dan… **OH MY GOD~!!!!**"

Hi-chan:" What's wrong?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Shiro-chan, kurasa kau harus memberikan golok itu ke Renji sekarang…,"

Renji:" **EH?!! BUAT APAAN?**" (bingung)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Dia bilang, genderuwo itu saudara-sangat-jauhnya elo…,"

Renji:" **WHAT?!! GOLOK! GUE BUTUH GOLOK BUAT NYINCANG DIAAAAAA!!!!**" (berapi-api karena marah)

Hitsugaya:" Nih, gue pinjemin… Tapi jangan sampai rusak ya… Itu golok favorit gue,"

Renji:" **SOLARITICA CHIKA!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!**" (pergi untuk mencari Solaritica Chika)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oww, ok, review selanjutnya… Dari kawaii-haruna!"

Hi-chan:" Dia tanya gimana reaksi Hinamori saat tau elo di cium si kepala buntung, Shiro-chan,"

Hitsugaya:" **DON'T CALL ME SHIRO-CHAN!!** Dan… mmm… Hinamori langsung nggak terima… Dia langsung memburu arwah si kepala buntung yang di kirim ke Rukongai!"

Hi-chan:" So sweet…,"

Hitsugaya: (blushing) " Mmm, dia kan nganggap gue adiknya…,"

Byakuya:" Dan hot news buat kalian… Para fans Hitsugaya di Seireitei (termasuk para kapten) sekarang juga sedang memburu si arwah kepala buntung… Gue sebenernya juga mau gabung… Tapi, gue di ancem sama si 4869fans-nikazemaru!"

Hi-chan:" **WHAT?!! ELO NGANCEM MY BYAKUYA-SAMA?!! GUE BUNUH ELO, MAS!!!!!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lha?! Kalo gue di bunuh, ni fanfic nasipnya gimana?!! Kasian pembaca, donk!!"

Hi-chan:" Oh iya…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lalu, review terakhir, dari kakkoii-chan… Mmm, moshi-moshi juga! **KYAAAAAAA!! MASA, SIH, AJAIB?!! EH?! KREATIF??????** **HUAAAAAAAA! THANKS BANGET!!!! GUE MELAYANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" (melayang beneran karena zanpakutou-nya ndiri)

Hi-chan:" Lalu dia ngusulin wewe gombel dan babi ngepet! Ok, tunggu aja!"

Byakuya:" Eh, eh, kurang satu, nih! Dari Hikari Hoshizora!"

Renji:" Buseeeeet!!! Hebat ni anak! Langsung nge-review 4 sekaligus! Eh… Taichou, Taichou!! Dia kagak tau apa yang namanya kenseikan, nih!"

Hi-chan:" Eh? Nggak tau?! Maca', ciiiiiiiih…,"

Byakuya:" Mmm, kenseikan ntu benda putih yang ada di kepala a.k.a rambut hitam berkilat gue yang indah ini…," (GR AMAT!) " Buat lebih lengkapnya silakan baca Bleach edisi… Edisi berapa tadi?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Edisi 9! Covernya gambar Shiba Kuukaku!"

Hi-chan:" Dia ngusulin Leak di Bali! Eh, Mas… Leak ntu apaan, sih?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue **CEWEEEEEEK!!!! SO DON'T CALL ME 'MAS'!!** Dan Leak itu… Guru gue pernah cerita… Hiiy! Syerem pokoknya tuh setan! Ok, please wait aja!"

Hitsugaya:" Ok, buat pembaca jangan lupa ngirim review setelah baca… _**Secepatnya setelah membaca!**_"

Ichigo:" Ya, karena buat yang beruntung, review-nya bakal kita respon…,"

Byakuya:" **OK, SELAMAT MEMBACA AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!**"

* * *

**Chapter 5 :**

**The 'Matre' Vampire**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.20. Hitsugaya yang semalamnya pingsan kini terbangun dan sudah masuk gigai. Baginya yang udah jadi koki di rumah itu, jam segini adalah jam terbaik untuk memasak sarapan. Karena Ichigo dan Renji pastinya masih tidur pulas, sedang Byakuya biasanya sudah bangun tapi tetap di kamar untuk bersiap ke sekolah sebagai guru…

Hitsugaya membuka kulkas yang kini udah terisi penuh karena Byakuya kemarin sudah berbelanja." Mmm, hari ini… Bikin nasi kare ala Jepang saja…," gumam Hitsugaya yang lalu mulai sibuk di dapur.

30 menit kemudian, Byakuya sudah rapi dengan seragam gurunya dan turun ke lantai 1 untuk mengintip apa sarapan pagi ini." Hmm, wangi banget baunya… Kare ya?" tebak Byakuya. Hitsugaya yang lagi menata sarapan di meja makan menoleh.

" Iya… Eh, gue berangkat pagi, nih! Jadi nanti kalian sarapan ber-3 aja ya!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengambil tasnya yang dia letakkan di sofa depan TV.

" Kamu nggak sarapan dulu?" tanya Byakuya perhatian. Cieeee…

" Tenang, gue nanti sarapannya di sekolah! Nih, gue udah nyiapin bekal untuk dimakan!" Hitsugaya menunjukkan kotak makannya." Sudah ya! Salam untuk Kurosaki dan Abarai!"

" Iya, hati-hati ya… Eh! **TUNGGU!!!**" panggil Byakuya saat tangan Hitsugaya tinggal 1 cm dari kenop pintu depan. Hitsugaya pun berbalik dengan heran.

" Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. _Perasaan barangku nggak ada yang ketinggalan…_

Byakuya mengulurkan tangannya." Cium tangan!"

_**GEDE-BRUUUUUUUAK~!!! **_

Hitsugaya langsung sweat drop." Cium… tangan…?"

" Iya! Itu adab saat mau berpergian dari rumah kan?!" jelas Byakuya.

" Tapi… Masa' cium tangan sama… Elo…?"

" Begini-begini… Gue yang paling tua di sini! Bisa dibilang gue adalah wakil orang tua kalian!"

" …???" otak Hitsugaya langsung penuh dengan tanda tanya. _Sejak kapan elo jadi wakil orang tua gue?? DASAAAAAAAAAR!!_ Hitsugaya mau nggak mau harus ngelakuin itu. Daripada di Senbonzakura, ya nggak?

" Baiklah, papa… Toshiro mau berangkat dulu ya…," ledek Hitsugaya dengan cara menirukan logat khas anak kecil lalu mencium tangan Byakuya lembut. Byakuya yang nggak nyadar kalo diledek tersenyum bangga… _Oooh, my darling Hisana… Lihat! Kita punya anaaaaaaaaak…Hitsugaya Toshiro! Eh, bukan… Kuchiki Toshiro!! HAHAHAHA!!!_ Batin Byakuya. **Narsis abis…** -_-

* * *

" Oi, Toshiro!!" sapa cowok berkepala wortel a.k.a Ichigo. Hitsugaya menoleh dan celingak-celinguk. Merasa ada yang kurang.

" Hai, Kurosaki… Lho? Abarai dan Kuchiki mana?"

" Mmm, itu…," lalu Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hitsugaya. Tak ada 5 detik…

" **APA?!! KUCHIKI KENA KENCING MANIS DAN ABARAI MENCRET-MENCRET SETELAH SARAPAAAAAAAAAN?!!!!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya setelah dibisiki Ichigo. Ichigo mengangguk sambil nutup kuping.

" Kok, bisa…?" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Lha, gue yang mestinya nanya ke elo! Emang elo ngasih sarapan apaan ke mereka?" Ichigo balik nanya.

" Ya sama kayak punya elo! Kare! Hanya rasanya yang… **OH!**"

" Eh? Apa?"

" G, gue sengaja masak kare dengan rasa yang beda-beda… Kare punya gue dan elo rasa pedasnya sedang. Kalo Byakuya, gue kasih extra hot! (kalo mau tau seberapa **HOT** kare-nya Byakuya, silakan samakan kare itu dengan kare penyambung nyawa kesukaan Rock Lee di Naruto) Trus punya Renji tentu aja nggak pedes alias manis!" jelas Hitsugaya.

" So?"

" Mungkin… Kare mereka tertukar…??"

" … pantes…,"

* * *

**Pulang sekolah…**

**" PUANAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **keluh Hitsugaya saat berjalan pulang dengan tangan penuh belanjaan untuk makan malam dan sarapan mereka. Siang hari itu emang panaaaaaaas banget! Dan malangnya, Hitsugaya terpaksa belanja ke pasar sepulang sekolah karena Byakuya kena kencing manis, Renji kena diare dasyat, dan Ichigo… malah kabur ke persewaan komik…

Selagi berjalan, Hitsugaya berkomunikasi dengan Hyourinmaru…

Hyourinmaru: (badan mulai meleleh) _**" Toshiro… Panaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas… Gue meleleh, neeeeeeh!!"**_ (ngipas-ngipasin diri pake sayapnya)

Hitsugaya:" Emang elo, doank, yang kepanasan? Gue juga, **naga-o'on!!**"

Hyourinmaru:" Berani elo sama gue? Hyourinmaru… Naga es terkuat se-dunia ini? Gue bekuin elo!!!"

Hitsugaya:" Berani elo sama gue? _**Pemilik elo sendiri?!!**_ Gue usir elo! Gue kasih elo ke Yamamoto-Soutaichou!!"

Hyourinmaru: (mata melotot sebesar… mmm… Planet Jupiter!) " Eh?! A, ampuuuun… Toshiro… Please my darling… Don't do it…," (widiiih… mesranya…)

Hitsugaya: (senyum penuh kemenangan!) " Bercanda, kok, Hyourinmaru! Iiih, kamu lucu, deeeeeeeeeh…," (meluk Hyourinmaru 'n ngelus-ngelus kepalanya)

Hyourinmaru:" Mmmm… Hyourinmaru pengen diciuuuuuuuuuuuum…," (ngendus-ngendus pipi Hitsugaya manja)

Hitsugaya:" Sabar ya, Hyou-chan… Ntar aja di rumah…,"

Hyourinmaru:" Hyou-chan pengennya sekarang! Masa' si kepala buntung sama Shiro-chan dikasih cium tapi Hyou-chan enggak???" (merengek kayak anak kecil, mata berkaca-kaca)

Hitsugaya:" Cup, cup… Sekarang Hyou-chan bobo dulu ya… Ntar aku buatin **bubur ES** kesukaan Hyou-chan!" (ngelus-ngelus Hyourinmaru terus nyium keningnya)

Hyourinmaru: (menggeliat terus tidur dengan nyaman dipelukan Hitsugaya)

-ehm… mari kita kembali ke dunia nyata…-

" Kurosaki… Liat aja! Elo pasti bakal gue cincang trus gue jadiin… Oseng-oseng **STRAWBERRY**!!! (Ichigo dalam Bahasa Jepang artinya strawberry…) **UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**" kata Hitsugaya dengan suara ketawa ala Buto Ijo…

_Tuing! Tuing!! _Terdengar ada sesuatu yang melompat-lompat di belakang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menoleh ke belakang, tapi nggak ada apa-apa." Eh? Apaan itu tadi? Hmph! Bodo amat!" Hitsugaya kembali melangkah. Tapi suara itu kembali terdengar… _Tuing! Tuing!! Tuing!!! TUING!!!_

Hitsugaya kembali berbalik. _E, enggak ada apa-apa… Apa gue salah denger ya? Hmm…Kayaknya gue harus ke THT, nih…_ Tiba-tiba… _Tuing! Tuing!! Grep!!!_ Sesosok tangan kaku mencengkram bahu Hitsugaya. Kini Hitsugaya merinding, kakinya gemetaran…

" Si, siapa…???" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memeluk belanjaannya dengan erat.

" …………," tidak ada jawaban… Hitsugaya semakin merinding karena sekarang ada seseorang yang bernafas di tengkuknya. Nafasnya pelan dan… DINGIN! Hiiiiiiy!!!

" Ku, Kurosaki ya…?? J, ja, jangan bercanda, dong…," kata Hitsugaya memberanikan diri. _Jangan negative thinking…Nggak mungkin ada hantu di siang bolong…Eh… Tapi, si kepala buntung yang dulu munculnya siang juga bisa…_

" ……………," nggak ada respon. Kini Hitsugaya merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah membasahi lehernya… Dan ternyata itu adalah… AIR LIUR!!!!!!! Kini Hitsugaya merasakan keganjilan dengan warna tangan yang mencengkram bahunya… WARNA KULITNYA **BIRU PUCAT!!!!!!!!!**

_Mmm, gue suka warna biru, sih… Tapi kalo yang begini… _Hitsugaya segera berbalik dan mendapati bahwa yang dari tadi mencengkram bahunya adalah… VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!

" **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **jerit Hitsugaya spontan. Dia segera menghindar. Hitsugaya segera mengambil bukunya. Mencari halaman tentang vampire. Tapi… **KOK, NGGAK ADAA?!!!!!!!!**

" Ti, tidak ada??! Aduuuh, gimana, nih… Eh, coba nyari di buku yang ini…," Hitsugaya kini membuka buku tentang hantu internasional." Eh? Disini malah ada???"

**Vampire**

[foto vampire lagi melompat-lompat… Mulai dari melompati gedung dan bersalto… (???)]

Ciri-ciri : silakan lihat sendiri di foto… (inilah ciri-ciri pembuat buku yang nggak bertanggung jawab… Yaitu… GUE!!), mencari mangsa dengan merasakan nafas orang, tangan kaku (kalo nggak berpose 'siap grak' ya lurus ke depan), membunuh mangsa dengan cara dicekik/digigit

Kemunculan : bisa dibilang everywhere and every time… (tapi pada umumnya malam)

Lain-lain : bisa diusir dengan menempelkan mantera di keningnya, takut dengan beras ketan, usahakan menahan/tidak nafas saat bertemu dia, kalau digigit kalian akan berubah menjadi vampire dalam 7 hari, suka darah

Asal : China

" Eh? Nggak boleh nafas? Mati, donk, gue?!! Dan… **DARI CHINA?!!! **Kok, bisa nyasar ke Indonesia???????" Hitsugaya mengelus-elus lehernya. _Nyaris aja gue tadi digigit dia…Hiiiiiiy!!_ Si vampire meloncat-loncat mendekati Hitsugaya, siap untuk mencekiknya. Dia membuka mulutnya, memamerkan taringnya yang panjang dan mengerikan… Hitsugaya segera mengambil kertas mantera dan menulisinya dengan mantera yang pernah dia pelajari.

" Wahai sang pengendali, yang berkuasa, tenanglah ke alammu!!" Hitsugaya mengucapkan mantera dan menempelkan kertas mantera itu ke kening vampire. Plek!! _Yup, dengan ini selesai sudah! _Namun, entah kenapa si vampire tetap bergerak dan bersiap nyekik Hitsugaya. Mestinya setelah membaca mantera dan mengempelkan kertas mantera si vampire nggak bisa bergerak sehingga mudah untuk melakukan konsou padanya. (A/N : ehem… Buat yang nggak tau, konsou itu adalah upacara penenangan arwah yang dilakukan shinigami menggunakan zanpakutou yang dibalik) Tapi… Kok…

Hitsugaya mengambil kertas mantera lagi." Nih! Nih!! Nih!!! Pergi kau dari sini!!" tapi tetap nggak mempan! Si vampire tetep bergerak. Hitsugaya terdesak sampai pohon. Kertas manteranya udah habis! **Bagaimana, nih?!!!!!!**

" Uh… Mmm, coba ini…," Hitsugaya dengan iseng menempelkan selembar duit Rp. 50.000,00 ke kening si vampire. _Arrggggggggh!! Gue pasti udah gila! Kok, gue nempelin duit buat menghentikan vampire?! Apa kata duniaaaaa?!!!!!!_ Si vampire menurunkan tangannya dari leher Hitsugaya lalu berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang pasang tampang blo'on nggak percaya.

" Dasar, vampire matreee!!!!" Hitsugaya masih sempat mengumpat. Tiba-tiba si vampire berbalik lagi dan meloncat-loncat buat ngejar Hitsugaya. Entah sejak kapan, kata mantera yang ada di kertas mantera yang tertempel di kening vampire itu sudah berganti. Kertas itu kini bertuliskan :' Enak aja ngatain gue matre! Udah sewajarnya kale orang cinta uang!'

**" UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Hitsugaya menjerit dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa melupakan belanjaannya. Si vampire menyeringai seram dan secara ajaib, tulisan di kertas mantera yang ada di keningnya berganti lagi. Tulisannya :' Bercanda kale… Bweeeeeee! ;p'.

_Dasar setan kurang ajar!_

* * *

" Aduuuuuuuuh… Perut gue……," rintih Renji yang dari tadi pagi masih mendekam di toilet gara-gara salah makan karenya Byakuya yang extra **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! **Padahal Renji hanya makan sesuap aja, tapi hasilnya udah kayak gini. _Gila aja! Si Toshiro itu ngasih merica berapa kardus, sih?!! Lidah gue langsung terbakar gara-gara tu kare! Taichou hebat banget…Makan kare super-extra-ultra-mega hot itu tanpa kepedesan tapi malah ketagihan?!!_

Renji mengambil PSP yang selalu dia bawa." Hmm, boleh juga, nih… Mencret-mencret di toilet sambil main PSP!" gumam Renji sambil menyalakan PSP-nya. Tak berapa lama dia sudah hanyut dalam… emmm… keseruan game yang sekarang dia mainkan itu.

" Yaaaaaay!! Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuy!!!! Yak! Yak!! Mati kau! AHAHAHAHA!!!! **GUE MENANG!!!!!**" Renji bersorak-sorak dalam toilet seperti orang gila. Untung Byakuya lagi tidur di lantai 2. Jadi dia nggak bisa mendengar hal gila yang sedang dilakuin fukutaichou-nya.

Renji bermain dengan asyiknya hingga tak menyadari bahwa disampingnya sekarang ada sosok berbaju hitam yang siap mencekiknya sampai mampus, yaitu vampire. Si vampire meloncat pelan lalu membentangkan tangannya dan bersiap mencekik Renji. Renji mulai sadar saat tangan dingin si vampire menyentuh lehernya.

" Eh? Apaan, nih?" heran Renji sambil memegang benda yang melingkari lehernya. _Tangannya dingin… Yang gue tau, yang punya tangan dingin tu Toshiro… Tapi, dia kan lagi sekolah… Ini… Tangannya sapa?!!_ Renji berbalik dan mendapati si vampire yang berada dibelakangnya.

" **HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! WHAT THE-… **Eh?" Renji heran saat membaca tulisan pada kertas mantera yang ada dikening si vampire. Tulisannya :' Pinjem, donk!'

" P, pinjem…? I, ini…?" Renji nunjuk ke PSP-nya. Tangan si vampire bergerak naik-turun tanda kalau dia bilang 'iya'. Renji dengan gemetaran merelakan untuk memberikan PSP-nya ke si vampire. _Hiks… Good bye, my beloved PSP…_

Si vampire menerima PSP itu dengan tangan kakunya. Tulisan di kertas mantera itu berganti lagi dengan tulisan :'Thanks, yach?!'. Sesaat kemudian, si vampire menghilang secara… **GHAIB!** Renji terpaku ditempat sampai akhirnya…

" **HUANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" jerit Renji histeris. Dia segera menyambar pintu dan membukanya untuk kabur. _**BRAAAAAK~!!!!**_

" Ah, halo, Aba-… **GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya yang sudah sampai di rumah dan langsung menutup matanya dengan tangan saat melihat Renji keluar dari toilet. Renji terbengong," Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou… Ada apa? Kok, matanya ditutupin?"

" **BODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!! PAKAI CELANAMUUUUUU!!!!! MENJIJIKKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Hitsugaya berlari menuju tangga dengan muka merah yang membuatnya makin manis dan cuuuuuuuute!!! (Shiro-chan! Love you!!)

Renji melihat bagian bawahnya." Ups! Ehehehehe…," Renji segera masuk lagi ke kamar mandi dan memakai celananya. Lalu dia keluar dengan muka merah. _Untung, deh, sesama cowok… Coba yang lihat Rukia atau yang lainnya…Bisa mati gantung diri gue saking malunye!!_

Brak! Renji menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menghela nafas panjang." Eh? Apaan, nih?"

Entah sejak kapan, kini di meja Renji tergeletak sebuah PSP dan selembar kertas. Yang membuat Renji kaget…" Itu kan PSP yang gue kasih ke hantu sialan itu?!!!!!" jerit Renji. Segera disambarnya PSP kesayangannya itu dan membaca kertas yang bertuliskan :'Thanks banget ya! Gue udah sampe tamat, lho, maennya! Asyik banget, nih, PSP!!'

Renji langsung pingsan ditempat karena shock.

* * *

" Umm, Kuchiki-taichou… Kau sedang apa?" tanya Hitsugaya dari jendela kamarnya kepada Byakuya yang sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam. Jendela kamar Hitsugaya memang salah satunya menghadap ke kolam renang yang ada dibelakang rumah. Jendela itu pas di dekat tempat tidurnya dan meja belajarnya.

" Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou ya? Aku mau berenang!" jawab Byakuya sambil mendongak kea rah Hitsugaya.

" Berenang? Kencing manisnya udah sembuh ya?"

" Udah, donk! Berkat ramuan manjur warisan dari yayang gue yang tlah tiada!" pamer Byakuya. Hitsugaya hanya terbengong, lalu geleng-geleng pasrah dan meninggalkan jendela untuk kembali berkonsentrasi mengerjakan PR matematikanya. Byakuya tersenyum simpul (dijamin para cewek langsung klenger ngeliatnya!) melihat tingkah 'anak'nya. Whoi! Sejak kapan Hitsugaya jadi anak angkatnya Byakuya?!

Kini Byakuya melompat ke dalam kolam renang untuk menyegarkan badan… _Hmmm, uenaaaaaaaaaak puooool!!! _Dia nggak sadar kalo si vampire sudah ikutan berenang sama dia. Pelan-pelan tangan si vampire menyentuh leher Byakuya untuk mencekiknya. Saat si vampire hampir berhasil akan menggigitnya…

**" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! KUCHIKI!!!!!!!!! DIBELAKANGMU!!" **jeritan Hitsugaya langsung merusak acara menggigit si vampire. Byakuya yang mendengar jeritan Hitsugaya langsung menoleh dan mendapati si vampire yang sudah mencengkram lehernya.

" Uang! Tempelin duit di keningnya, Kuchiki!! Dia itu matre!!!"

" **HAH????! **Baru tau gue kalo ada juga setan yang matre…,"

" Aaaaaaaaaah!! Jangan banyak ba-bi-bu, deh! Cepet tempelin duit kalo elo nggak mau matiiiiiiiii!!!!!!"

" Gue nggak bawa duit! Gue kan lagi renaaaaang!!!" kata Byakuya panik melihat si vampire semakin bernafsu buat mencekiknya. Hitsugaya nepuk kepalanya.

" Oh, iya ya… Gue lupa… Berhubung gue nggak mungkin nolong elo dengan cara melompat dari jendela (karena nggak ada Ichigo), jadi… Gue cuman mau minta elo maafin seluruh dosa gue dan… semoga amal ibadah elo di terima di sisi-Nya… Amin…," kata Hitsugaya. Byakuya mendelik.

" Gue udah mati kaleeeeeee!!!!! Masa' mau mati lageeee?!!! Gue reinkarnasi, donk!"

" Yup, moga aja elo bereinkarnasi jadi babi ngepet…,"

" Gue pulang! Hai, Toshiro… Byaku-YA?!!!" Ichigo yang baru pulang menyapa 2 kapten itu dan langsung melotot melihat Byakuya yang sekarang di cekik vampire.

" Ah, kebetulan! Kurosaki!! In usual… Tolong tangkep gueeee!!! Gue mau lompat!!!!!!" Hitsugaya kini bersiap untuk melompat (lagi-lagi). Ichigo hanya bisa heran.

" E, eh?!! **LOMPAT LAGI?!!!** What the hell???"

" Udah, deh! Pokoknya tangkep gue aja! Apa susahnya, sih? Berat gue juga kagak ada 30 kg!"

" Tapi…," sebelum kalimat Ichigo selesai, Hitsugaya udah melompat duluan. Karena reflek jantannya, Ichigo menangkap Hitsugaya seperti pangeran yang menangkap tuan putrinya. So sweet… (ehem… Harap maklum, gue IchiHitsu fan-girl…. Tapi, suer!! Ni fanfic nggak bakal jadi fanfic yaoi, kok! Mmm, ada, sih, tapi dikit, buat bumbu humor… Ini bakal jadi… Fanfic ancur…)

Hitsugaya segera melompat dari gendongan Ichigo lalu berlari ke arah Byakuya yang nyaris mati kecekik vampire. Dia segera merogoh sakunya dan menempelkan uang Rp. 100.000,00 ke kening vampire." Nih, elo mau duit, kan? Udah, pergi sana!"

Akhirnya si vampire pergi secara ghaib. Si Byakuya yang lemes karena baru aja dicekik segera di tolong Ichigo. Sedang Hitsugaya pergi mencari Renji.

* * *

" Hhh, lagi-lagi gue yang terakhir…," keluh Ichigo yang baru aja nyeduh mi instant. Di tiupnya mi kuah yang masih mengebul itu. Nyam… Enak… (gue jadi laper…) Ichigo makan sambil berpikir.

" Kira-kira si vampire bakal muncul pas gue ngapain ya?"

Tiba-tiba sesosok berbaju hitam mendarat di depan Ichigo dan mencengkram lehernya. Di kertas mantera yang ada di kening sosok itu tertulis :'Pada saat begini, o'on!'

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Ichigo menjerit sampai Hitsugaya yang lagi merawat Si Pingsan Renji dan Si Lemes Byakuya di lantai 2 mendengarnya. Hitsugaya yang nyaris ketiduran di samping Byakuya langsung bangun." Kurosaki? Buset! Kenceng banget suaranya?!"

Ichigo dengan mata melotot dan kaki gemetar mengamati sosok si vampire. Dia bingung harus ngapain… Kalo dia diam, si vampire bakal nyekik dan bunuh dia… Kalo lari pasti di uber. Ichigo tersenyum canggung.

" Mmm, m, mau mi? Masih ngebul, lho! E, enak banget! Gue jamin, deh!!" promosi Ichigo sambil nyodorin mi-nya. Si vampire tersenyum lalu ngambil mangkok yang berisi mie kuah yang di sodorin Ichigo. Ichigo gemetaran hebat. Si vampire lalu menghilang sambil membawa mi kuahnya.

Ichigo lemes ditempat dengan perasaan gado-gado antara marah, kecewa, takut, dan nggak percaya. Seorang vampire… Nongol di hadapannya hanya buat minta mi kuahnya…??? Hitsugaya menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

" What's up, Kurosaki? Kenapa elo njerit-njerit??" tanyanya.

" Jangan sok gaya lu! Pake 'what's up'2-an segala…," goda Ichigo. Suhu ruangan langsung turun sampai -5 derajat celcius. Hmm, ini namanya keenakan si Renji, Byakuya, ma Ichigo… Kalo pas mereka kepanasan, tinggal bikin Hitsugaya marah juga beres… Selain hemat listrik (karena udah nggak butuh AC lagi), caranya pun mudah…

" **KU-RO-SA-KI…**," geram Hitsugaya. Ichigo nyengir kutu," bercanda! Mmm, gue tadi ketemu vampire…,"

" Oh, gue kira apaan… Udah ya, gue mau ngambil air buat Kuchiki dan Abarai!"

" Kok, lu nggak khawatir sama sekali, sih?!! Padahal tadi pas Byakuya nyaris mati dicekik elo sampe panik banget!"

" Suka-suka gue, donk!"

" Dasar, bonsai!"

" Strawberry!"

" Tuyul!"

" Jeruk!!"

" Kapur barus!!"

" **Wortel!!**"

" **Tikus!!**"

" Berani lo manggil gue tikus?!! Gue bekuin lu! **Gue cincang elo!! AYO, SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!!!**" seekor naga es keluar dari pedang Hitsugaya dan meraung dasyat. Kini suhu ruangan udah -100 derajat celcius dan langit mendung.

" Oh, elo nantang gue? Ayo! **GETSUGA TENSOU!!!!!**"

Hmm, sepertinya Ichigo + Hitsugaya = perang dunia, deh…

* * *

Kini tampaklah Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, dan Hitsugaya yang sedang memburu si vampire. Mereka semua memasang tampang serius apalagi Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang sekarang saling berkirim death glare. Renji dan kaptennya, Byakuya, hanya bisa geleng-geleng ngelihat persaingan si kepala wortel (a.k.a Ichigo) dan si kepala es krim vanilla (a.k.a Hitsugaya) dalam mengejar vampire.

" Heyaaaaaa!! Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!!" Hyourinmaru kembali keluar dari pedang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengacungkan pedang ke arah si vampire." Tangkap dia!" perintahnya.

" Apapun untuk, my cute master!" kata Hyourinmaru sebelum melesat untuk membelit si vampire dengan tubuhnya. Hitsugaya memerah mendengar kata Hyourinmaru. Blushing Hitsugaya membuat Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya terbengong heran.

" Taichou… Tingkah Hitsugaya-taichou ma Hyourinmaru, kok, mesra banget…?" bisik Renji ke kaptennya.

" Tauk! Mungkin mereka pacaran!" komentar Ichigo.

" Idiiih… sapa juga yang nanya elo, Strawberry!"

" Suka-suka gue, orang mulut mulut gue…,"

" Ya, syukur kalo si Hyourinmaru pacarnya Toshiro… Gue lebih merestui Toshiro sama Hyourinmaru daripada sama orang bego kayak kalian!" kata Byakuya cool ke Ichigo dan Renji. 2 orang yang dibicarakan Byakuya itu (yaitu Ichigo dan Renji) langsung menoleh dan berbarengan menjerit," **APA KAU BILANG?!!**"

**" HEH!! DARIPADA BICARA YANG NGGAK BERGUNA, AYO BANTU AKUUU!!!!!!!!!"** gertak Hitsugaya yang sedang berusaha terus menahan vampire dalam belitan Hyourinmaru. Diluar dugaan si vampire itu kuat sekali! Sangat ganas!! Hyourinmaru dan Hitsugaya sampai hampir kewalahan menahannya.

Renji dan Byakuya segera membantu menahan si vampire. Ichigo bersiap melakukan konsou." Oke, pegangin yang kuat ya! Biar gue yang nenangin ni arwah!" kata Ichigo yang ngerasa udah kayak seorang pemenang.

" Eh, tunggu, Kurosaki! Ini bukan hantu Indonesia! Ini hantu dari China! Tapi, kok, bisa nyasar ke sini ya??" heran Hitsugaya.

" Ah, mau dari China-lah! Dari sumur-lah! Pokoknya harus di basmi!!" kata Ichigo yang sudah kesetanan mengangkat pedangnya untuk ngelakuin konsou. Cengkraman Renji dan Byakuya ke si vampire makin erat.

" **KON-**…," tiba-tiba terdengar lagu 'This Light I See' yang jadi nada panggil handphone-nya Hitsugaya (A/N : sekadar informasi, This Light I See adalah lagu yang di nyanyikan Paku Romi -pengisi suara Hitsugaya di versi Jepang- pada Bleach Album… Lagunya bagus banget, lho!!).

" Eh, dari Soutaichou! **Ichigo, STOOOOOOP~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya menghentikan pedang Ichigo yang tinggal 1 cm dari kening vampire. Ichigo terpaksa berhenti," Ada apa, sih???!!" geramnya.

" Ssst!" Hitsugaya mengangkat telepon dari Soutaichou itu." Ya, halo?" sapa Hitsugaya.

_" Hallo, cucuku!! Eh, maksudku… Hitsugaya-taichou, benarkah sekarang kalian sedang menghadapi vampire?"_ tanya Yamamoto melalui telepon.

" Eh, iya…," jawab Hitsugaya.

_" Mmm, bisa kau loud-speaker?" _

" I, iya!" Hitsugaya memencet tombol untuk loud-speaker di HP-nya.

_" Kuchiki-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, dan Kurosaki Ichigo…Aku meminta kalian untuk menahan vampire itu sampai-,"_

" Apa?! Ditahan?!!!! Nih, udah ditahan! Tapi mau sampe kapan nahannya?!!" potong Ichigo. Hitsugaya langsung melompat untuk menendang kepala Ichigo (soalnya kalo nggak lompat, dia nggak bakalan bisa nyampe…)." Elo tau sopan santun nggak, sih?!" bentak Hitsugaya.

_" Ya, jangan memotong perkataan orang tua, Kurosaki Ichigo… Or __**I'll kill you!**__"_ kata Yamamoto. Byakuya dengan sigap mengalihkan topik.

" Mmm, jadi apa yang mau Anda sampaikan, Soutaichou?"

_" Aku meminta kalian untuk menahan vampire itu sampai orang suruhanku datang untuk membereskan dia…,"_ kata Yamamoto tenang dan bijak seperti biasa. Hitsugaya mengernyitkan dahinya." Eh? Suruhan?"

" Kenapa, sih?! Kita sendiri kan udah cukup buat nge-konsou vampire ini!!" kata Ichigo kesel._" Sebentar, tolong aktifkan video call! Aku mau melihat tampang bocah goblok satu ini!"_ kata Yamamoto. Hitsugaya langsung terlonjak.

" Eh, mmm… Jangan…," tolaknya lembut. Soalnya, sekarang ini, dia masih menggunakan shihakushou-nya yang dulu dipotong Ichigo pas kasus kepala buntung dan belum punya shihakushou baru. Kalau tangan, sih, nggak masalah. Tapi kakinya itu yang masalah, karena hakama-nya jadi 20 cm diatas lutut! Ya untung, sih, kakinya agak ketutup haori yang panjang…

_" Mengapa? Sudahlah, cepat jadikan video call!"_ perintah Yamamoto. Hitsugaya menyalakan video call. Wajah Yamamoto langsung tertampil di layar HP Hitsugaya. Wajah Yamamoto yang tadinya tenang langsung terbelalak melihat keadaan kapten kecil itu.

_" W-__**WHAT THE HELL?!!! Ada apa dengan shihakusou-mu, Hitsugaya-taichou?!!**__" _jerit Yamamoto dengan wajah sangat shock melihat Hitsugaya yang berpakaian agak… terbuka…

" Eh… Mmm… Anu…,"

_" Siapa yang berbuat hal ini, cucuku?!!"_ tanya Yamamoto dengan nada panik dan marah._" Mau kubunuh dia!!"_

" Ah… Kurosa- MMMPH!!!!" mulut Hitsugaya segera dibungkam Ichigo. Hasilnya Ichigo mendapat tendangan mantap dari Byakuya." Ok, tolong to the point saja, Soutaichou…," pinta Renji mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

_" Kalau kalian membasminya di situ, bukan di negara asalnya, China, dia bakal bangkit lagi di Indonesia. Jadi, harus di basmi di China!" _jelas Soutaichou.

" Eh? Tapi, kok, vampire ini bisa nyasar ke sini? Aku jadi bingung…," tanya Hitsugaya sambil terus menginjak kepala Ichigo yang berusaha untuk menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba… _**WHUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZH~~!!!!!! **_2 orang sosok dengan kecepatan super melintas dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

" Oh, shihakusou yang bagus, Hitsugaya-taichou!" ucap sesosok yang berambut panjang. Pipi Hitsugaya langsung merah lalu sembunyi di belakang Byakuya. Ichigo langsung melotot menyadari siapa itu.

" **YORUICHI-SAN?! SOI FON?!!!!**"

" Yoo, Ichigo! Vampire-nya biar kami saja yang urus! Ayo, Soi Fon, kita pergi!!" komando Yoruichi yang sudah mengangkat vampire yang terikat. Soi Fon mengangguk tegas dan _**BWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Mereka menghilang dengan kecepatan super lagi. Wow…

" Kau datang dan pergi… Oh, begitu saja… Semua ku trima… Apa adanya…," senandung Renji menirukan lagu 'Ruang Rindu'-nya Letto. Mendengar Renji menyanyi, pohon-pohon langsung tumbang massal saking fals-nya!!!

" Mmm, Soutaichou... Apa yang harus kami...," _Tuuuuuuut... Tuuuuuuuut..._ Ternyata kontak dengan Yamamoto sudah terputus sebelum Hitsugaya sempat bertanya.

Mereka berempat pun akhirnya berpandangan." Hari yang aneh………," kata mereka kompak.

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Nyaaaaaaa!! Akhirnya selesai! Ide gue pas buat chapter ini nyaris hilang, lho! Untungnya, gue langsung semangat lagi setelah membaca review kalian! Ehehehehehe! Thanks atas review-nya!"

Hi-chan:" Eh, ada review lagi, nih! Dari KAz3n4! Hmm, doi nggak terima first kiss-nya Shiro-chan jatuh ke si kepala buntung!"

Anggota semua Hitsugaya fans-club:" **KAMI JUGA NGGAK SETUJU TAUUU!!! AYO, KITA BAKAR AUTHOR SIALAN ITU!**" (ngacungin obor)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Huaaaaaaaaa!? Calm down, guys! Eh, dan si KAz3n4 mengusulkan kuntilanak! Hmm, banyak sekali ya yang minta kuntilanak… Kebetulan udah kepikiran, nih… Ok, chapter berikutnya adalah **KUNTILANAK! Yay! Tunggu aja!!**"

Hitsugaya:" Heh! Cepet ganti rugi shihakushou gue! Malu, nih!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Shiro-chan gimana, sih?! Kan yang ngerobek si kepala wortel! Kok, nagihnya ke aku???"

Hitsugaya:" Soalnya elo yang nulis fanfic edan ini…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Iya-iya… Ntar gue beliin… Tapi, ada syaratnya!"

Hitsugaya:" Apaan?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ehehehe…," (ngeluarin kimono cewek warna pink dengan bunga-bunga yang super feminim dan seksi) "Tolong pake ini… Mau gue foto!"

Hitsugaya: (muka merah padam) _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~!!!!!!!"**_

Renji & Ichigo: (ngebayangin Hitsugaya pake kimono itu) " Oh my God…," (nose bleed)

Hitsugaya:" Kurang ajar! Lagi ngebayangin apaan kalian?!!" (ngeluarin Hyourinmaru) " Hyou-chan! Mereka kurang ajar, nih, sama aku!" (nunjuk Renji dan Ichigo)

Hyourinmaru:" Tenang, my cute master! Biar gue makan mereka!! **GRAAAAAAAAAAAWL~!!!!!!!**"

Renji & Ichigo: (membeku dalam sekejap sebelum sempat menjerit maupun berkedip)

Hitsugaya: (meluk Hyourinmaru) "Hyou-chan **HEBAAAAAAAAT~!!**"

Byakuya:" Ehem! Ok, please review saja ya…,"


	6. Kuntilanak Case part 1

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **TARAAAAA!!** Ghost Hunter chapter 6 akhirnya hadir!! UAHAHAHAHA!!! Thanks buat para pembaca yang setia ngikutin cerita ini 'n nge-review-nya! ^^ Arigato gozaimatsu!!"

Hitsugaya & Renji:" Ada review yang kurang ajar lagi, nggak? Kita udah nyiapin golok se-truk kali ini!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hmm, marah, sih, boleh aja… Tapi jangan bunuh readers gue beneran! Kalo nggak, gue blender kalian pake Nikazemaru!"

All:" O, oke…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Review pertama, dari kawaii-haruna! Dia nge-request Sundel Bolong… Ok, please wait ja! Eh? Nggak bisa bedain antara Drakula ma Vampire? Oke, gue terangin! (lho, kok, jadi kayak guru?) Kalau Drakula itu, dia mirip kelelawar dan menghisap darah (gosipnya, yang diincar adalah cewek!)… Kalau si Vampire, dia setan yang kalo jalan loncat2 sambil tangannya didepan itu, lho!"

Hitsugaya:" Soal Kuchiki kencing manis itu… Karena karenya emang gue kasih banyak kecap plus gula…,"

Byakuya:" Eh? Seberapa banyak??"

Hitsugaya:" Kecapnya 3 botol gede sama gulanya sekarung…,"

Byakuya: (kebelet muntah) "…pantes…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Trus dari i-pin! Oh, beneran kocak ya? Thanks banget! Berarti nggak sia-sia usaha gue bersemedi selama 1 abad untuk kelancaran fanfic ini! **BWAHAHAHAHA!!!** (khayal!!),"

Hi-chan:" Minta Rukia muncul? Hmm, kebetulan di chapter ini dia bakal muncul, walau cuman sebagai tokoh figuran… Sorry…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lalu dari Sarugaki Sacchi! Dia nggak percaya kalo elo bisa sampe kayak begitu sama Hyourinmaru, Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya:" Eeh… Kita nggak pacaran, kok!!!" (blushing)

Hi-chan:" Masa'??" (nyodorin boneka bentuk Hyourinmaru yang lucu)

Hitsugaya: (udah nggak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk boneka itu) " **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! LUCUUUU!!!! HYOURINMARU KAWAII~!!**" (meluk boneka itu erat banget)

Ichigo, Byakuya, & Renji:"…To, Toshiro……???????????????" (nggak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang…)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Dan Sarugaki Sacchi ngusulin Sundel Bolong juga… Menurutnya, si mbak Sundel Bolong ntu mirip Arrancar ma Espada…,"

Ichigo:" **GYAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! MIRIP! EMANG MIRIP! GUA SETUJU SAMA ELO SARUGAKI!!**"

Aizen:" Enak aja! Gue nggak terima!! Nggak terimaaaaaaa!!!!"

Renji:" **EGH?!! KOK, ELO PADA ADA DISINI?!!!**"

Gin:" Nggak boleh?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **PERGIIIIIIIII!!! LAWAN GRAVITASI, NIKAZEMARU!!!**"

Aizen, Gin, dkk.:" **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!**" (di lempar sampe ke Pluto)

Hi-chan:" Ehem!! Lalu dari … Oww, kasihan… Sampe keselek! Keselek apaan emangnya?"

Byakuya:" Keselek kadal kali…,"

All except Byakuya: (terpukau… Nggak nyangka kalo si Byakuya ternyata bisa bercanda juga)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Dan dia minta adegan IchiRuki… **OH, NOOOOOO!!! **Tapi, oke, deh… Ntar gue coba tampilin di chapter ini… And then… dari Solaritica Chika!"

Hitsugaya & Renji: (pasang tampang angker pas ngedenger nama musuh besar mereka…)

Hi-chan:" E, e, eh… Calm down, guys! Di review ini dia minta maaf sama kalian! Katanya dia rela, kok, dibunuh lo pada… Dijadiin babu juga boleh…,"

Renji:" Dia yang minta, lho, ya! Gue mau cabut dulu! Mau gue cincang dia!" (lari tapi langsung dihadang 4869fans-nikazemaru yang pasang tampang angker)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **Nggak. Boleh! Dia reader fanfic gue… Kalo dia mati… YANG BACA FANFIC GUE NANTI SIAPA?!!! ELO?!!!!!!!!!**"

Renji: (nyali menciut) " A, ampun, Nyi Blorong…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **LO BILANG APA?! NYI BLORONG?!! HHH, LAWAN GRAVITASI, NIKAZEMARU!!!!**" (sebuah tornado muncul lalu melempar Renji ke Pluto)

Hi-chan:" Dia ngusulin Wewe Gombel! Ok, please wait!"

Ichigo:" Masih ada lagi! Dari ReadR! Mmm, apa review-nya, Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya:" Dia bilang tingkah gue makin OOC… Heh, ini semua gara-gara si author stress ini! Maksa gue akting gitu… Trus menurut ReadR gue makin cute… **APA?!! CUTE?!!! GUE NGGAK CUTE!!!**"

Hyourinmaru:" Lalu dia minta dimunculin Rukia, Orihime, dan Rangiku!"

Byakuya, Ichigo, dan Hitsugaya:**" NGGAK SETUJU!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Eh? Knapa??"

Byakuya:" Gue nggak setuju Rukia ke sini! Di Indonesia tu polusi banget! Gue nggak mau dia sampe kenapa-napa!"

Rukia:" Oh… Nii-sama…," (terharu)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kok, elo bisa disini? Pulang sana! **GYAAAAAA~!!**" (di 'chire, Senbonzakura' sama Byakuya karena udah ngusir Rukia dengan kasar)

Ichigo:" Gue nggak setuju Orihime ke sini! Gue nggak suka masakannya!"

Hitsugaya:" Kalo gue, nggak setuju ke-3-nya… Soalnya kalo Rukia disini yang ngebantu Ukitake sapa? Kasian tau! Trus kalo Inoue, gue trauma sama masakannya… Dan kalo Matsumoto… **GUE RISIH SAMA DIA! HIIIIIH~!!!**"

Renji:" Yang terakhir dari sukuna-hikona! Hmm, tokoh cewek yang di sukai Toshiro ya…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Idiiih… Dia kan masih kecil… Belum boleh main pacar-pacaran dulu…," (ngelus-ngelus rambut Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya:**" GUE BUKAN ANAK KECIIIIIIL~!!"**

Hi-chan:" Dia ngusulin Sundel Bolong juga… Wah, mbak Sundel Bolong terkenal ya…? Ok, tunggu aja!"

Byakuya:" Sekian dari kami… Selamat menikmati chapter 6 ini…,"

Ichigo:" **AND PLEASE REVIEW! YEAH!!! SALAM METAL!**" (dilempari golok sama Hitsugaya)

* * *

**Chapter 6 :**

**Kuntilanak Case Part 1**

" D, drama…????" ulang anak-anak di kelas itu. Byakuya, selaku wali kelas di kelas itu, mengangguk mantap." Yup! Kurasa bagus juga… Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

2 minggu lagi, SMAN 13 emang mau ultah. Jadi, akan diadakan panggung gembira… Seluruh kelas di wajibkan untuk menyumbangkan hiburan. Ada yang mau ngadain bazar, ada yang mau ngadain band, dan lainnya. Dan hari ini, setelah berpikir keras, Byakuya menyampaikan usul tentang acara apa yang akan dilakukan kelas yang dia bimbing itu. Semua murid di dalam kelas berpikir.

" Uuh… Kurasa, tak jelek juga… Selama ini, belum pernah ada yang mengadakan pentas drama…," kata Reno, si ketua kelas. Semua ngangguk-ngangguk setuju kecuali Hitsugaya yang udah ketiduran di kelas.

" Kayaknya seru, nih! Aku setuju!" kata Renji semangat.

" Gue juga!" sahut Ichigo.

" SETUJU!!" sorak Andre.

Byakuya tersenyum simpul dan para cewek pingsan massal." Oke, sepertinya semua setuju… Kebetulan, aku juga sudah dapat ide apa cerita yang bakal kita pentaskan…,"

" Eh? Apa? Cerita apaan??" tanya semua heran.

" Sleeping Beauty…," kata Byakuya cool. Seluruh kelas langsung bersorak-sorai tanda setuju. Sleeping Beauty kan ceritanya so sweet banget… Semua langsung penasaran siapa yang bakal jadi pangeran dan sang putri.

" Pemerannya juga sudah saya tentukan! Latihan dimulai besok sepulang sekolah! Akan saya bacakan siapa saja yang terpilih…," Byakuya mengeluarkan catatannya. Renji berharap dirinyalah yang menjadi sang pangeran lalu Rukia sang putrinya. Ehehehe… Siapa tau Byakuya ngundang Rukia untuk drama, kan???

Ichigo dan Andre cuek. Para murid lainnya H2C a.k.a Harap-Harap Cemas. Sedang Hitsugaya tentu saja masih enak-enakan tidur… Byakuya berdehem sebentar untuk membuat muridnya semakin penasaran.

" Kita mulai dari tokoh utama, yaitu sang putri alias Aurora… Pemerannya adalah…," semua murid menelan ludah dengan berat saking penasarannya."…Hitsugaya Toshiro…," lanjut Byakuya.

**" WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **jerit Hitsugaya yang secara ajaib langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan ngerti apa yang lagi dibicarain." G, gue… Jadi… Sang putri…???????!!"

" Iya, kenapa?"

" Yang bener aja! Gue kan cowok! Nggak mungkin jadi putri, you know?!!"

" Soalnya, disini ada adegan ciumannya… Nggak mungkin saya sebagai guru menyuruh cewek beneran karena mereka pasti malu… Ya, kan, anak-anak cewek?" kata Byakuya nyari dukungan. Para cewek langsung ber-koor," iyaaaa…,".

" **CIUMAN?!!!** Jadi adegan itu nggak di sensor?!!!!" Hitsugaya mendelik. Dia nggak rela second kiss-nya berakhir seperti first kiss-nya dulu… Terjadi bukan karena saling mencintai… (idiiih… Sok puitis amat!)

Ternyata, tanpa di ketahui Hitsugaya, semua cowok (kecuali Ichigo) langsung berharap merekalah yang bakal menjadi sang pangeran. Terlebih-lebih si Andre yang emang ngincer Hitsugaya. Dasar homo! Tapi, Hitsugaya emang manis dan imut-imut, sih… Nggak kalah sama cewek (atau bahkan malah melebihi manis dan imutnya cewek?-di tendang Hitsugaya).

" Buat apa di sensor? Itu kan adegan terbaik dari cerita ini!" kata Byakuya bangga. Hitsugaya melototi Byakuya,**" Kau…,"**

" Oke, mari kita lanjutkan… Tokoh pangeran alias Richard (wow, namanya keren amat!) diperankan oleh… Kurosaki Ichigo…," (maklum gue fans IchiHitsu… Gomen!) Ichigo melotot tak percaya atas rejeki nomplok yang dia dapat. Andre langsung lemes. Renji mangap. Sedang para cowok melototi Ichigo dengan tampang nggak terima. Hitsugaya langsung **SHOCK!!!!!!**

" **TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!! CIUMAN SAMA KUROSAKI?!! GUE MENDING DI BANTAI HIDUP-HIDUP DARI PADA CIUMAN SAMA DIA, TAUUUUU?!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya depresi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk hidung Ichigo. Suhu ruangan langsung turun sampai -30 derajat! Lumayan… Pas panas-panas begini, AC gratis… Ehehehehe…

" Maaf, tapi keputusanku nggak bisa di rubah… Gomen, ya!" kata Byakuya dengan tampang evil.

" Tunggu-tunggu! Enak banget si Ichigo jadi si pangeran! Harusnya peran itu jatuh ke tangan gue!!" protes Andre PD. Hitsugaya jadi makin merinding. Akhir-akhir ini dia emang lagi depresi dengan aksi PDKT gila-gilaannya si Andre. Kini Renji ikut-ikutan protes.

" Ah, mendingan gue! Gue kan lebih keren dari Ichigo and Andre!!" celetuk Renji GR.

" Nggak bisa, udah saya bilang kan? Ini sudah sah! Nggak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi!" kata Byakuya keras kepala." Dan Andre, peran kamu adalah sebagai sang penyihir alias nenek Pipiyot!"

Andre shock! Jadi, nenek sihir?? Nggak salah?!! " Lha, trus peran gue apa?" tanya Renji yang nggak sabar pengen segera main drama. Byakuya nyengir jahil.

" Jadi kuda…,"

Renji langsung jaw drop! "**HAH?!! KUDAAAAAAAA?!!!!! EMANG TAMPANG GUE MIRIP KUDA, APA?!!!**" protes Renji nggak setuju. _Yang bener aja, masa' cowok sekeren gua di jadiin kuda?!! __**APA KATA DUNIA?!!!**_ batin Renji GR. Lalu Byakuya membacakan daftar peran sampe selesai selama 10 menit.

" Ya, kira-kira begitulah pembagian perannya. Jangan lupa latihannya dimulai besok! Ini naskahnya. Reno, tolong di bagikan!" Reno segera membagikan setumpuk naskah itu untuk para pemeran." Sebagai tambahan, drama kita di sponsori penuh oleh Kuchiki Corp.! (Kuchiki Crop. tu perusahaan gede yang lagi dikelola Byakuya saat ini) Desain kostumnya sudah di buat oleh adikku, Rukia…,"

" Hah?!! Yang bikin kostum Rukia??? Gambarnya kelinci Chappy semua, donk?!" komentar Ichigo. Mendengar adiknya di ejek, Byakuya melayangkan death glare ke Ichigo.**" Kurosaki Ichigo… Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?"** ancam Byakuya nggak terima adiknya di ejek Ichigo.

Ichigo cuman bisa sweat drop.

* * *

**Latihan Drama,**

**Adegan pas Aurora/sang putri tertusuk jarum lalu mati**

" Ah, apa ini?" akting Hitsugaya dengan gaun putih panjang made in Rukia. _Norak banget ni naskah! Masa' gue harus pake pasang innocent's face di depan alat jahit?!!_ Hitsugaya lalu melakukan adegan selanjutnya yang ekstrim punya, yaitu menusukkan jari ke jarum. _Gila aja si Byakuya! Dia nyuruh gue bener-bener nusukin jarum ke jari gue!!_ Dan… **ZRAAAAAZH~!!!** Darah segar keluar dari jari Hitsugaya.

" **WADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JARUM SIAL!!! HIIIH~!!**" Hitsugaya reflek menendang mesin jahit itu. Mesin jahit sukses mendarat di kepala Ichigo. _**Duaaaak~!!**_ Ichigo pingsan otomatis. Rukia segera menangkap Ichigo dan membawanya ke UKS. Sedang Byakuya langsung depresi!

" Cuuuuuuuut!!! Mestinya kan elo akting mati!!??? Ini udah kesalahan ke **1001** kalinya!" kata Byakuya. Hitsugaya langsung membungkuk minta maaf." Eh, maaf," Hitsugaya lalu berakting mati." Aaah… Sakit…," _**BRUK~!!**_

" **ADUH~!! LANTAI SIALAN!!!**" umpat Hitsugaya saat kepalanya membentur lantai dengan keras. Byakuya membanting naskahnya.

" **HI-TSU-GA-YA. TO-SHI-RO~!!!!!**"

" Ah, eh! Maaf!! Akan saya…,"

" **MULAI DARI AWAL!!**"

" I, iya!" Byakuya menghela nafas. _Astagaaaaaaa…_

**Adegan pas sang pangeran datang~!**

" Kuda gue mana?" tanya Ichigo yang udah siuman dan pake pakaian pangeran. Byakuya nunjuk Renji yang lagi berduaan sama Rukia." Tuh, lagi mojok!" kata Byakuya cool. Dia emang berharapnya Renji menikah sama Rukia, ehehehehe… Gomen buat para fans IchiRuki!

" **MY HORSE, RENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!!!!!!!!**" panggil Ichigo. Renji yang lagi mesra-mesraan sama Rukia langsung menoleh." Apa?!"

" Elo kan yang jadi kudaaaaaaa!!" kata Byakuya.

" Ogah, ah!" sahut Renji.

" Cepat! Atau gue sembelih elo!"

Renji langsung tercekat! "Eh, mmm… Gue punya ide lebih bagus, taichou!" Byakuya menaikkan alisnya.

" Apaan?"

" Sekarang tuh, udah nggak zamannya pangeran naek kuda! Pake naga aja! Pasti lebih keren dan macho!" usul Renji asal." Naga?? Emang mau make naga apaan?!!" gertak Ichigo kesel. Renji nunjuk Hitsugaya.

" Gue…? Maksud elo Hyourinmaru???" tebak Hitsugaya heran. Renji mengangguk mantap dan mengacungkan jempolnya." Yup!! Di jamin, sip dah!" Hitsugaya mengeluarkan pedangnya.

" Elo yang minta, lho, ya! Soten ni zase… Hyourinmaru!" Hyourinmaru keluar dan langsung membuat suhu ruangan turun sampai -100 derajat. **B, b, be, bek, beku!!** Semua menggigil kedinginan kecuali Hitsugaya yang malah melompat dan memeluk Hyourinmaru.

" Hyou-chaaaaaaan~!! Tetep imut, deh!" kata Hitsugaya.

" Ada apa, my cute master? Kenapa kau pakai gaun itu?" tanya Hyourinmaru tenang. Hitsugaya melirik pakaiannya." Ini kostum dramaku! Jelek ya?"

" Bagus, kok, malah! Manis banget!!" puji Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya memerah sebentar lalu kembali memeluk Hyourinmaru lagi sehingga membuat Andre cemburu. By the way, si Hyourinmaru ini pake gigi, eh, gigai… (heeh…!? Emang ada gigai buat arwah zanpakutou?!) Jadi para murid kelas itu bisa lihat Hyourinmaru. Wajarnya orang yang lihat kayak begitu pasti takut, tapi… mereka tetep cuek aja, tuh!

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!! Hyou-chan juga lucu!! Oh ya, si Strawberry mau jadiin kamu sebagai kudanya pas drama," kata Hitsugaya sambil meluk Hyourinmaru lagi. Hyourinmaru melirik Ichigo. Ichigo menundukkan kepala untuk hormat.

" Eh, selamat siang…," sapa Ichigo canggung.

Hyourinmaru makin melotot." Elo jadi pangerannya?"

" Iya,"

" Nggak pantes, Banci Strawberry…," Ichigo langsung naik darah.

" **APA LO BILANG?!! SINI LO GUE SERUT ELO SAMPE JADI ES SERUT!!!!!**"

" Ya, terus elo tinggal menjadikan dirimu sebagai sirupnya…," imbuh Hyourinmaru. Ehehe, cara ngebuat es serut kan nyerut es batu terus di kasih sirup strawberry alias 'ichigo'!! Cocok di makan pada saat cuaca panas!

Byakuya kembali menenangkan." Udah, udah… Gue udah punya solusi, kok! Sebentar gue ambilin kuda yang cocok dan keren di kamu, Ichigo!" kata Byakuya yang melenggang keluar. 3 menit kemudian dia kembali sambil menyeret sesuatu yang membuat seluruh orang yang ada di kelas jaw drop!

" Nih… Naek ini aja…," kata Byakuya sambil nunjukin barang yang dia bawa, yaitu… **Jreeeeeeeeeeng~! KUDA-KUDAAN!!!!** Ichigo langsung melotot.

**" BYAKUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** jerit Ichigo depresi.

**The Best Scene : Adegan Sang Pangeran Mencium Putri yang Dikutuk**

Hitsugaya telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin mempersiapkan hal-hal penting untuk adegan ini. Rukia mewajibkan Hitsugaya untuk minum obat anti mabuk (karena Ichigo baru aja makan semur jengkol ^^). Renji menyarankan Hitsugaya untuk terus menutup mata biar nggak shock. Sedang Byakuya memaksa Hitsugaya untuk semaksimal mungkin menahan semua reflek pada tubuhnya. Terutama reflek menendang, menampar, menggigit (emangnya Hitsugaya anjing?!!), menonjok, dll yang dapat merusak the best scene mereka.

Kini Hitsugaya membaringkan diri di atas kasur dengan pasrah setelah meminum obat anti mabuk dari Rukia. Renji yang kini dijadikan Byakuya sebagai bagian penata musik tampak lagi sibuk memilih latar musik yang tepat buat adegan ini.

" Ok, **ACTION!**" seru Byakuya. Mendengar kata 'action', Ichigo langsung berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Hitsugaya berakting tidur.

" Cantik… Ya, Tuhan! Dia wanita tercantik yang pernah aku lihat!!" kata Ichigo menirukan dialog di naskah. Hitsugaya yang lagi konsentrasi untuk tidak lepas kendali membatin… _Cantik, mbah-mu?!! Orang gue cowok! Byakuya, setelah drama ini kelar, gue bunuh elo!!_

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Hitsugaya sesuai naskah lalu mengelus pipinya. _Wow, halus banget! _batin Ichigo. Sedang Hitsugaya dengan sekuat tenaga menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak menggigit tangan Ichigo itu. Rukia melihat adegan itu dengan tatapan yang… ehem… ehem… agak cemburu… (ciee… Jealous, nih, yee)

Ichigo menelan ludah saat mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Hitsugaya. Renji dan Rukia menatap adegan itu dengan mata mau copot. Byakuya dan para anak cowok + cewek malah lebih parah! Mereka melihat adegan itu dengan menggunakan teropong buat nge-cek apakah mulutnya Ichigo nempel beneran ke mulut Hitsugaya atau nggak… (???)

Dan… **CUP!!** Ichigo dengan sukses mendaratkan soft kiss ke Hitsugaya. So sweet… Dari jauh, kita bisa melihat tangan kanan Hitsugaya bergetar hebat, tanda betapa keras dia menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul Ichigo. Tiba-tiba…

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!!!!! NGGAK BISA… GUE TAHAN LAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEYAAAAAAAAH~!!!" **Hitsugaya yang udah bener-bener nggak kuat buat nahan diri kini lepas kendali. Dia langsung berdiri diatas ranjang, mengangkat roknya, dan dalam sekejap mata melayangkan tendangan super maut ke Ichigo. __

_**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!**_

Ichigo langsung terlontar ke atas dan menjebol atap. Andre, Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, dll menyaksikan adegan yang nggak mungkin ada di cerita sejenis 'Sleeping Beauty' itu langsung melongo antara takjub (soalnya Hitsugaya nendang Ichigo sampai terlontar 10 meter), ngeri, dan heran (ya iyalah, mana mungkin ada seorang putri yang mau menendang pangerannya?).

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!**" jerit Ichigo saat dia akan mendarat ke tanah. Untungnya, Hitsugaya langsung menariknya ke kasur sebelum dia menghantam lantai.

" Ah, thanks, Toshi-**UGH~!!**" Ichigo mendapat pukulan maut dari Hitsugaya yang lepas kendali. **BUK! BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!** Lalu pukulan maut yang super menyakitkan dan super cepat dari Hitsugaya datang menghantam tubuh Ichigo ribuan kali. Tulang Ichigo remuk!

" He, Hei! Jangan diem aja! Cepet tolong Ichigo!" perintah Rukia panik ngelihat Ichigo yang udah terlihat setengah modar itu. Renji, Byakuya, Andre, dan para anak cowok segera mendekati Hitsugaya dan memegangi badannya yang udah lepas kendali. Diluar dugaan ternyata susah banget ngendaliin Hitsugaya! Sampai-sampai dibutuhin 6 orang buat menahan tangannya dan 8 orang kakinya. Renji memeluk pinggang Hitsugaya yang meronta-ronta biar nggak lepas lagi.

" **Huaaaaaaaaaa~!** Ichigo, elo nggak apa-apa, kan???" tanya Rukia yang langsung meluk Ichigo sambil nangis-nangis. Ichigo yang udah nyaris nggak sadarin diri itu, tiba-tiba membisikkan sesuatu.

" Ru-Rukia…,"

" I, Ichigo…? Apa? Ada apa?"

" Aku… Tolong dengarkan… Wasiat gue…,"

" Huaaaaaaaaa~!! Ichigo, jangan tinggalin gueeeeeeeee… Gue sayang elo, Ichigo!" Rukia meluk Ichigo erat banget.

" Aaah…,"

" Eh? Apa, Ichigo sayang?" widiih… Rukia pake sayang-sayangan segala, nih… Lalu, Rukia memberikan Ichigo sebuah ciuman di pipi dan kening. So sweet…

" Kau…,"

" ………!" wajah Rukia memerah. _Ichigo…_

" Ciumanmu tadi…," Rukia makin memerah.

" Ichigo… Jangan diomongin, ah…,"

" Unggggh… Ciumanmu enak sekali....................................................................... Toshiro…," Rukia yang beberapa saat yang lalu senyum dengan malu-malu ke-GR-an, langsung naik darah ngetahui kalimat lengkap yang ingin di sampaikan Ichigo.

**" APAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!!!!" **jerit Rukia dan Hitsugaya bebarengan dengan suara luar biasa dasyat!! Kaca jendela dan lampu di ruangan itu langsung pecah! Rukia langsung menghajar Ichigo dibantu Hitsugaya yang berhasil lepas dari tahanan para cowok…

Ichigo hanya bisa menyesali nasib…

* * *

Malam itu seperti biasa, Byakuya jalan-jalan di luar sendirian. Rukia sudah disuruh pulang ke Seireitei. Byakuya juga menyuruh Renji untuk terus mengawasi the bad mood's princess (a.k.a Hitsugaya) dan the unlucky's prince (a.k.a Ichigo). Jangan sampai mereka berada dalam jarak kurang dari 5 meter selama 5 menit.

" Hhh… Drama gue hancur… Apa enaknya gue ganti tema ya?" pikir Byakuya sambil jalan di sekitar hutan dekat rumah. Rumah mereka emang sangat dekat dengan sebuah hutan kecil. Di hutan itu ada sungai kecil yang bersih dan jernih sekali airnya. Kadang Ichigo dan Renji diam-diam mandi di sana.

" Ihihihihihi!! Jangan diganti, donk!" kata seorang cewek yang entah ada dimana. Byakuya terperanjat._ Cewek? Siapa…???_ Byakuya kini celingak-celinguk ketakutan.

" Si, siapa…???"

" ………………," tak ada jawaban. Byakuya makin ketakutan saat menyadari kalau dia sekarang telah masuk ke hutan bambu yang kata orang-orang desa adalah tempat terangker di desa itu.

Angin yang bertiup pelan dan dingin makin menambah suasana angker. Sesosok perempuan berambut panjang dan berbaju putih berjalan pelan ke arah Byakuya dari belakang. Langkahnya diseret-seret… Rambut panjangnya hampir menyapu tanah… Matanya putih tanpa bola mata… Dialah kuntilanak… yang siap menyerang Byakuya…

* * *

" Uuugh… Dimana, sih, si Kuchiki itu? Katanya cuman sebentar! Aduh, mana makin malam lagi… **Kuchiki!!**" keluh Hitsugaya yang lagi berpencar buat mencari Byakuya. Renji berpencar ke daerah bagian timur yang cukup dekat dengan areal kuburan, Ichigo ke arah selatan, sedang Hitsugaya di beri tugas nyari Byakuya di sepanjang jalan di desa termasuk hutannya.

" Eh, Toshiro ya?" sapa seorang tetangga yang bernama Lastri. Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah tetangganya itu." Ah, selamat malam, Mbak!" kata Hitsugaya dengan sopan.

" Mau kemana kamu malam-malam begini? Bahaya, lho, kalo malam-malam jalan sendiri…," tanya Lastri yang masih anak kuliahan itu sambil tersenyum. Lastri adalah tetangga yang sangat ramah dan baik kepada 4 cowok itu. Dia naksir si Ichigo dan si duren (baca : **DU**da ke**REN**) Byakuya. Dia juga sangat menyayangi Hitsugaya seperti adik sendiri dan merupakan rival Renji pas main basket." Apa lagi buat anak semanis kamu…,"

" Eh, nggak… Aku cuman mau nyari Kuchiki… Mbak liat dia, nggak?"

" Hmm, nggak liat, tuh! Sorry…,"

" Ooh, nggak apa-apa, kok! Udah ya, aku mau ngelanjutin nyari dia,"

" Eh, hati-hati ya! Malam-malam begini di desa ini banyak hantu sama premannya, lho!" kata Lastri mengingatkan. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk lalu pergi mencari Byakuya lagi. _Huuh… Kemana, sih, dia?!! Siaaaal!!!_ Hitsugaya menendang sebuah kaleng yang ada di tengah jalan ke sembarang arah. Dan… _**Tuaaaaaak~!! **_Ups! Kena ke kepala orang!! 5 orang berwajah sangar dan berbadan kekar itu mendekati Hitsugaya dengan langkah angker. Hitsugaya langsung panik. _Hwaaaaaa!! Gimana, niiiiiiiiiiih?!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

" Ups! Ah, anu… Maaf, Mas! Nggak sengaja, kok!!" kata Hitsugaya saat 5 orang itu udah berada di depannya.

" Heh, anak kecil ya? Ngapain malam-malam elo diluar?" tanya salah seorang diantara 5 preman itu dengan kasar. Alis Hitsugaya langsung naik turun karena kata 'anak kecil' yang diucapkan si preman tadi. Hitsugaya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak takut… _Tenang…Kalo mereka macem-macem, gue tinggal nendang mereka sampe ke neraka!_

" Oh, saya lagi nyari teman saya, nih! Tapi kayaknya dia udah pulang… Jadi saya mau pulang juga… Mmm, selamat ma-**EH!?**" saat Hitsugaya akan berbalik pulang, seorang preman menahan tangan Hitsugaya.

" Eh, kalo dilihat-lihat kamu lumayan juga… Imut…," kata preman itu disambut dengan anggukan 4 temannya yang lain. Hitsugaya mulai merinding saat mencium bau minuman keras dari tubuh mereka. _Gawat! Harus cepetan kabur, nih!!_ Hitsugaya langsung membanting preman itu ke tanah lalu berlari sekuat tenaga masuk ke dalam hutan. Ke-5 preman itu kontan langsung ngejar-ngejar Hitsugaya.

" **HUAAAAAAAAAA~!! KUCHIKI~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!! ELO DIMA-AWWWWW~!!!!!!!!!!**" Hitsugaya bertabrakan dengan seseorang." Aduuh… Sakit… Eh? **BYAKUYA?!!** Ngapain elo lari-lari gitu??" tanya Hitsugaya saat mengetahui siapa yang dia tabrak.

" T, To, Toshiro?!! Ayo kita lari! Nanti aku ceritakan!" kata Byakuya dengan nada panik." Eh?? Lari? Kena-," terdengar suara tertawa seorang cewek yang dingin dan mengerikan." A, apa itu…??"

Hitsugaya melihat sesosok perempuan berbaju putih dan berambut panjang. Dia menelan ludah." Dia… Hantu juga…???" tanya Hitsugaya sambil nunjuk sosok itu.

" Iyaaaaa!!! Dia mengerikan banget! Gue aja takut! Jadi, jangan dilihat!!" kata Byakuya sambil ngegendong dan meluk Hitsugaya di dadanya erat-erat." Eeeh…?? Kuchiki, turunin gue! Gue kan bisa jalan ndiri!!" lalu dia menggeliat untuk melihat sosok putih yang berjalan mendekat itu. Tapi, Byakuya cepat-cepat nutupin matanya.

" Gue bilang jangan lihat! Ayo, kita lari! Dia bahaya buat kamu!!" kata Byakuya yang lalu beranjak dan berlari sambil tetap membopong Hitsugaya. _Bahaya buat gue? Emang dia punya kekuatan api???_

Hitsugaya yang udah ngelihat wajah sosok itu sekilas kini membuka halaman bukunya dengan tetap dalam gendongan Byakuya." Ini dia… Kuntilanak!"

**Kuntilanak**

[foto Kuntilanak yang berpose 'peace'!]

Ciri-ciri : Rambut hitam panjang, baju putih panjang, tubuh sangat pucat, memiliki suara ketawa ngikik, nggak nyentuh tanah (mana ada, sih, setan yang kakinya nyentuh tanah?!!)

Kemunculan : Everytime, di pohon (pada umumnya di pohon bambu, beringin, dan pohon-pohon besar lainnya), di pepohonan dekat sungai/empang, kadang ada yang everywhere

Lain-lain : Hobi ngerjain cowok, nyulik anak kecil (namanya juga kuntil'ANAK'!), suka cowok keren, ada juga yang ramah (yang satu ini nyata, lho! Temen gue pernah ketemu sama kuntilanak! Namanya Afif… Pas ketemu mbak Kuntilanak itu, dengan begonya temen gue itu ngelambaikan tangannya ke dia sambil senyum buat nyapa… Dan si kuntilanak itu ngebalasnya dengan lambaian tangan juga!)

" Eh?? Demen nyulik anak kecil…???"

" Iya, makanya bahaya buat elo!" kata Byakuya. Hitsugaya mengirim death glare ke Byakuya.**" Kau…,"**

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Cowok kereeeeeeen!!! Jangan lari, donk!!! Gue cuman mau minta fotomuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru si Kuntilanak yang ngejar-ngejar Byakuya dan Hitsugaya dari belakang. Byakuya makin menambah kecepatan larinya. Hitsugaya kembali mencoba nengok belakang.

" Eh?! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Gue bener-bener beruntung! Yang satu keren dan yang satu kecil imut-imut!!!!" kini tingkah Kuntilanak makin menggila. Byakuya langsung nutup mata Hitsugaya lagi." Jangan elo lihat! Ntar dia makin gila!! Yang lebih penting, tolong tunjukin jalan buat pulang ke rumah!" kata Byakuya.

**" Dan yang lebih super extra penting lagi… GIMANA GUE BISA NUNJUKIN JALAN KALO MATA GUE ELO TUTUP, BEGO!!!!!!???"** protes Hitsugaya.

" Ups, sorry… Ehehehe……,"

* * *

Ichigo yang di suruh nyari Byakuya ke daerah selatan tampak lagi celingak-celinguk." Oii! Byakuya!! Elo dimana, sih???" Ichigo terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah benda lonjong berwarna orange yang bernama… **BUAH MANGGA!!!** Nyam… Nyam…

" Oh iya, sekarang kan lagi musimnya mangga ya… Hmm, lumayan, nih… Gue ambil satu, aaah…," gumam Ichigo sambil memanjat pohon mangga itu. Tak berapa lama, dia sudah berada di salah satu cabang tertinggi di pohon setinggi 8 meter itu. Dia berhasil memetik sebuah mangga. Segera dia kupas mangga itu dengan cutter yang dia bawa lalu dimakan dengan lahap. Nyam… nyam… manis banget!

Ichigo melahap mangga itu sampai tinggal biji dan kulitnya (ya, iyalah! Masa' kulit ma bijinya mau dimakan juga?!). Dia tidak menyadari sosok yang sudah ada dibelakangnya. Sosok cewek berambut panjang dan berbaju putih… Kuntilanak…

" Hmm, enak banget… Satu lagi, ah!" kata Ichigo seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Berusaha meraih sebuah mangga yang tergantung cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. Susaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Ichigo makin memajukan badannya hingga hampir ke ujung cabang pohon yang dia naiki.

Ichigo berkonsentrasi keras untuk meraih buah itu… Yak…

Sedikit lagi…

3 cm lagi…

2 cm…

1 cm…

Da- "HAI, COWOK!" sapa si kuntilanak mengagetkan Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh dan ketakutan saat melihat sosok kuntilanak itu. Dia langsung melompat tanpa ingat kalo dia lagi di atas pohon.

**" Eh?!!! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!"**

Krosak! Krosak!! _**BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~!!!!**_

Ichigo sukses jatuh dari ketinggian 8 meter. Anehnya, Ichigo merasakan kalo dia mendarat pada sesuatu yang cukup empuk… Sehingga badannya nggak begitu luka… Lalu terdengar suara…

" **Ku, Kurosaki?!!**" jerit seseorang berambut putih yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi kaget.

" Eh? Toshiro??"

" He, heeeeelp… meeeeeee…," rintih seseorang yang… terjepit di bawah Ichigo…

" Gyaaaaaaa~!! Kuchiki-taichou?!! A, anda nggak apa-apa?!!! Kurosaki jangan bengong aja! Cepat minggir!!" Hitsugaya menendang Ichigo yang ternyata tadi jatuh menimpa Byakuya. Oh… Pantesan empuk…

" Adooooooh… Pinggang gue…," rintih Byakuya sambil ngelus-ngelus pinggangnya. Hitsugaya segera membantunya untuk berdiri. Ichigo mengelus kepalanya yang tadi ditendang Hitsugaya. _Hhhh…Lagi-lagi kaki dia nyasar ke kepala gue…Besok apa lagi yang bakal dia pake? Golok? Jangan-jangan shuriken?!!_

" Ihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi……," suara tawa yang menakutkan dan angker menggema di sekitar pohon itu. Ichigo kontan langsung menjerit," **KU, KUNTILANAAAAAK!!!!**" dan menggendong Hitsugaya bersamanya… dan melupakan si apes Byakuya…

" Kurosaki! Apa-apaan, sih, elo?!! Byakuya masih ketinggalan tuh!! Elo nggak setia 'kewan' (A/N : ehem… Bagi yang nggak tau, 'kewan' itu dalam Bahasa Jawa artinya 'hewan') banget, sih?!! Ayo, balik!" omel Hitsugaya.

" Ogah, ah! Disana kan ada kuntilanak! Emang elo nggak takut?! Kuntilanak kan suka nyulik anak kecil! Makanya elo gue bawa sekalian! Gue nggak mau dibantai rame-rame sama para fans-mu!" bantah Ichigo sambil terus berlari.

Hitsugaya langsung 'memeluk' (atau lebih tepatnya mencekik) kepala Ichigo dari depan dengan eraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat banget di dadanya.

**" Ada 2 kesalahan di sini… Pertama, gue bukan anak kecil… Dan kedua, CEPET BALIK KE TEMPAT KUCHIKI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU ELO GUE BUNUH DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH~!!!!"** Hitsugaya makin mengeratkan 'pelukan'nya. Ichigo nggak bisa nafas beneran!! Bener-bener pelukan yang kill made in Hitsugaya!!!

Tapi, kalo mati dengan cara begini, sih… Ichigo rela-rela aja… Hehehe, walaupun 'kill', 'pelukan'nya tetep kerasa mantap enaknya, euy… (P.S : Ada yang mau coba?-di jitak Hitsugaya)

* * *

Renji berjalan dengan langkah siput mendekati areal kuburan. _Hiiy…Gue pernah baca kalo kuburan itu markasnya para setan…Aduuuuuuuh…Gue merinding! Gimana, neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!!!_

Whush!! Krosak~! Krosak~!! Renji celingak-celinguk dengan kaki bergetar hebat. Jantungnya berdegup super cepat! Kecepatannya 99.999 kali per-detik!! Renji kembali berjalan mengitari areal kuburan itu.

" Ta, Taichou…??? Anda dimana…?????" _Renji bego!! Nggak mungkin, kan, taichou jalan-jalan sampe sini?!!!_ Renji memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia langsung ambil langkah seribu dipangkat 999 untuk berlari pulang ke rumah. Tapi, tiba-tiba sekelebat sosok hitam dan putih mendarat di depannya. Sosok putih itu adalah…

" Ku, Kuntilanak?!!!" jerit Renji super kaget and takut. Renji melirik sosok hitam yang disamping kuntilanak itu. _Siapa dia?? Kayak pernah lihat dimana gitu…_

" Hai, cowok…," sapa si kuntilanak." Lumayan keren juga… Tapi, masih kerenan si rambut hitam panjang tadi ya…," komentarnya membandingkan.

" Sayang… Kau nggak selingkuh, kan?" tanya sosok hitam itu. Renji bingung. _Sayang…??? Baru tau gue kalo ada hantu yang bisa mesra kayak begini…_

Lalu si kuntilanak menjawab," ya, nggak, dong… Buah aja kedondong… Bukan kedonlah!"

Renji semakin nggak tahan lagi saat 2 sosok itu menyeringai seram ke arahnya. Dia jadi kebelet pipis. Dan hanya ada satu pilihan untuk yaitu…

" **HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!! KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR~!!!!!!!!**"

* * *

Kini sudah 10 hari berlalu… 4 hari lagi, mereka bakal pentas. Semua sudah sibuk. Latihan juga semakin sering. Hitsugaya pun hanya bisa pasrah merelakan 'kiss'nya kepada Ichigo demi drama itu daripada nantinya di cincang Kuchiki…

Hari Minggu yang cerah nan indah itu, Hitsugaya tinggal di rumah bersama Ichigo saja karena Byakuya sedang ada rapat dan Renji lagi pergi main basket bareng Lastri sejak pagi. Hitsugaya kini sedang enak-enak ngemil keripik kentang rasa BBQ sambil nonton film Detective Conan favoritnya (gue pikir, nggak mungkin Shiro-chan mau nonton Doraemon, Crayon Shin-chan, dan sejenisnya… ya, nggak?).

" Hmm, lagi asyik, nih!" goda Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengirim death glare." Mau apa lo?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan tampang benci saat Ichigo duduk disampingnya dan mencomot keripik kentangnya tanpa permisi.

" Nggak, cuman mau liat elo lagi ngapain… my **mijikai-hime**," (A/N : 'mijikai-hime' artinya Putri Pendek) goda Ichigo lagi. Alis Hitsugaya naik-turun mendengar julukan baru dari Ichigo itu. Ichigo kontan ngakak ngeliat reaksi khas Hitsugaya pas lagi nahan emosi itu. Sambil ketawa dia memindah siaran TV. Kini layar televisi menampilkan sosok Doraemon, dkk.

" Oow… Jadi, elo sukanya film kayak gini ya… my **baka-ooji**…," (A/N : 'baka-ooji' artinya Pangeran Bodoh) ejek Hitsugaya. Ichigo nyengir," ehe… Bisa juga elo bercanda ya…,"

" Nggak, tuh… Gue serius…," kata Hitsugaya cool.

" Huh, daripada elo nyantai-nyantai disini nggak ada kerjaan… Mending elo nyu-," kata-kata Ichigo dipotong Hitsugaya.

" Ya, ya… Nyuci baju orang serumah kayak biasa, kan? Huuh… Dasar! Ini, sih, namanya sama aja gue jadi pembantu!" kata Hitsugaya kesal. Memang, akhir-akhir ini kerjaan Hitsugaya dirumah kayak seorang pembantu. Nyuci cucian orang serumah, memasak makanan, membersihkan kamar mandi, mencuci piring, dan lainnya yang ngerjain Hitsugaya. Sebagai gantinya, Hitsugaya mau mengerjakan semua itu dengan mengajukan berbagai syarat, salah satunya mereka harus mau mengerjakan seluruh kertas tugas dari divisi 10.

15 menit kemudian, Hitsugaya kembali ke samping Ichigo." Oi, Kurosaki, mesin cucinya rusak!" lapor Hitsugaya. Ichigo yang udah ngeludesin keripik kentang milik Hitsugaya menoleh.

" Eh? Masa'? Ya, nyuci secara manual aja di sungai belakang rumah!" perintah Ichigo.

**" ELO NIAT NGEBUNUH GUE APA?!! CUCIAN KITA MINGGU INI TU HAMPIR 5 EMBER TAU!!!"** protes Hitsugaya.

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya," So what geto loh…," katanya cuek dan ngeselin.

**" KUROSAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

Hitsugaya tampak lagi mengucek cucian di pinggir sungai. Ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat nggak wajar dilihat… Seorang cowok kecil imut-imut nyuci cucian di sungai tepatnya dibawah rerimbunan bambu yang teduh.

" Uh! Sial!! Kurosaki sialan! Gue do'ain dia ketiban apes! Begitu selesai nanti, gue tendang dia sampe ke Antartika!" omel Hitsugaya sambil terus mengucek baju. Di tengah teriknya panas matahari siang itu, walaupun Hitsugaya sudah sengaja memakai celana pendek dan kaos lengan pendek… masih tetep aja… **PUANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS~!!!**

Tiba-tiba suasana terasa ganjil. Hitsugaya merasa keanehan itu dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam erat baju yang sedang dia cuci itu… Terdengar suara tertawa yang tak asing lagi… Suara tawa sang kuntilanak…**" IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI……,"** bulu kuduk Hitsugaya berdiri.

" Si, siapa…??" tanya Hitsugaya ketakutan sambil terus memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia tidak tahu kalau sosok itu sekarang berada di antara rerimbunan bambu, siap menyergap mangsanya…

" Hai, anak manis… Lagi nyuci, yaa?" sapa si kuntilanak pada akhirnya. Hitsugaya kontan berbalik lalu terlonjak kaget melihat sosok si kuntilanak.

" Ka, kau mau apa…??"

Dan… _**KROSAK! KROSAK~!! KROSAAK~!!!**_

Tanpa disadari Hitsugaya sebelumnya, sesuatu yang tajam dan basah menancap ke leher Hitsugaya. Seketika itu Hitsugaya merasakan matanya berat… Sedikit demi sedikit pandangannya kabur dan…

**Gelap…....................................**

Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya?

**=To Be Continue…=**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hwaw… Chapter yang panjang ya… Gue pegel ngetiknya… Gue nyoba nekanin unsur horor di sini… Sorry, kalo hasilnya agak kaku…,"

Hi-chan:" OMG! Ini, sih, terlalu panjang! Masih ada part 2-nya lagi…,"

Hyourinmaru:" **HUAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** My darling! Apa yang terjadi sama my cute master?!!!! **HUAAAAAAAAAA~!!!**" (nangis gulung-gulung di lantai)

Renji: (pake baju berlapis 10) " Gue… B, BE, BEKU!! DINGIN! HATSYIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oya, ngomong-ngomong soal pengalaman dengan hantu… Aku pernah ketemu sama pocong tapi pas gue kecil! Sumpeh, deh! Gue masih inget jelas! Saat itu gue yang masih polos banget… Dengan begonya tu pocong malah gue pegang-pegang…,"

Ichigo:" Serius?!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Anjing lu sumpah! Ya seriuslah!!"

Byakuya:" Hiks… Dunia hampa tanpa Toshiro…," (nyeka air mata pake syalnya)

Rukia:" Nii-sama… Hitsugaya-taichou pasti nggak apa-apa…,"

Hi-chan:" Yup! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya???"

All:**" Please review!!!"**


	7. Kuntilanak Case part 2

Hi-chan:" Yup! Yup!! Yippie!!! Welcome back to Ghost Hunter bersama gue, Hi-chan!"

Ichigo:" Lho, si author stress itu mana??"

Hi-chan:" Oh… Dia udah gue ceburin ke jurang tak berujung! Dia nggak bakalan balik, tenang aja…,"

Renji:" Yaaaaaaaaay!!! Gue seneng ngedengernya!" (jingkrak-jingkrak)

Byakuya:" Kalo dia nggak bakalan balik… Gimana nasibnya Toshiro-ku?? Hiks…," (nangis-nangis)

Rukia:" Nii-sama… Ini kan cuman fanfic, nggak beneran!" (nyodorin tissue ke Byakuya)

Hyourinmaru: (nangis gulung-gulung sambil meluk boneka teddy pemberian Hitsugaya pas ultahnya) **"HUAAAAAAAAAA~!!! MY CUTE MASTER~!!!!!!!!!! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!!!!!"**

Ichigo:" Lha, trus nasibnya ni fanfic gimana? Mana gaji gue 5 bulan belum dia bayar…eh…udah mati duluan…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" HI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **(tampang zombie)

Hi-chan:**" HAH?!!!! KAKAK?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOK, BISA SELAMET?!!!!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Elo lupa sama elemen zanpakuto gue ya? Gue bisa terbang bebas karena elemen anginnya Nikazemaru, zanpakuto gue! Nih, **LAWAN GRAVITASI, NIKAZEMARU!!**"

Hi-chan:" Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (diterbangin sampe ke Matahari)

Ichigo:" Syukur, deh, elo nggak mati… Setelah ini bayar gaji gue, lho, ya? Ayo kita mulai ngerespon reviews dari pembaca… Pertama dari mss. Dhyta…,"

Renji:" Iya, donk! Toshiro emang harus cantik kalo jadi putri,"

Ichigo:" Dia kemarin pas latihan di geladi bersih cantik banget, kok! Rambutnya dikasih gel biar lurus… Pake mahkota… Gaun putih… Cantik banget pokoknya! Kayak bidadari jatuh dari langit!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Jatuh? Sakit, donk?"

Ichigo:" Err… Maksudnya, kayak bidadari turun dari langit…,"

Rukia:" Ehem! Ehem!! **Ichigooooo…**," (jealous)

Byakuya:" Yak, lalu… Dia penasaran gimana nasibnya…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ow! Itu rahasia perusahaan! Silakan baca ndiri! Hmm, oh, udah nyediain lubang kubur buat Hitsugaya kalau dia mati ya? Wow, untung si Hitsugaya lagi nggak ada…,"

Hyourinmaru:" Tapi, gue ada disini! Kurang ajar banget elo jadi orang! Sini, gue bekuin elo!" (pergi buat menghajar mss. Dhyta)

Ichigo:" Kok, elo nggak menghentikan dia?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue ini fans beratnya Hyourinmaru… Lagi pula Nikazemaru dan Hyourinmaru tu sohib… Jadi, gue cuman nyaranin mss. Dhyta untuk nyediain obor yang buanyaaaaaaak!! Sekalian kalo perlu nyewa Uchiha Sasuke di film Naruto sebagai bodyguard… Dia kan bisa jurus api… Dijamin Hyourinmaru bakalan ngacir!"

Rukia:" Lalu dari kawaii-haruna… Hmm, Yohichi Rokukyuu-san (baca : 4869-san), dia nggak pecaya sama pengalaman ketemu pocongmu…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ehehe… Waktu itu gue masih kecil banget and polos banget! Ditambah lagi, gue lagi sakit… Gue yang masih polos itu, ngedeketin penampakan itu trus gue pegang-pegang… Soal pengalaman si Afif… Silakan, Hebidame-chan (A/N : kalo nggak salah artinya tidak suka ular)…,"

Hebidame-chan a.k.a Afif:" Heh! Jangan panggil gue pake inisial itu! Jelek tau!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Elo, kan, emang takut sama ular…??"

Ichigo:" Ah… Udah, deh, jangan bertengkar…,"

Afif:" Ehem, itu beneran, kok, pengalamannya! Sumpah, deh!"

Renji:" Dan dia ngusulin hantu si muka rata!"

Byakuya:" Selanjutnya ada review dari musuh bebuyutan Renji dan Toshiro… Mmm, mungkin sekarang bakalan jadi musuhnya Rukia dan Inoue juga… Ya, kan?" (noleh ke Rukia tapi orangnya udah nggak ada) " Lho? Rukia manaaa?!!"

Ichigo:" Dia udah pergi buat ngehajar si Solaritica Chika… Chika-san, gue saranin elo buat pake helm pengaman, baju besi, dan obor yang banyak juga!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh, komposisi antara humor dan horornya udah kerasa ya? Untung, deh… Sempet grogi gue…,"

Hi-chan:" Yup! Next is Hikari Hoshizora! Hmm, dia nggak setuju Rukia peluk-peluk dan nyium-nyium Ichigo…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Aha! Gue sebenernya juga nggak setuju! Gue itu suka IchiRuki pas adegan humornya, doank... Ehehehe… Gue kan fans IchiHitsu!! Kalo Rukia, gue setujunya RenRuki!"

Renji: (blushing) "Mmm, kalo gitu… Bisa nggak elo buatin gue adegan ntuh?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Coming soon… Sayangnya, setelah chapter ini, dia mungkin bakalan lebih jaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang muncul…,"

Renji: (nangis darah)

Byakuya:" Dan dia ngusulin Wewe Gombel… Please wait…,"

Ichigo:" And the next is sukuna-hikona! Hmm, sebenernya, Toshiro juga mau kami masukin SD! Tapi, karena dia tu otaknya udah masuk level jenius, ya nggak mungkin dimasukin SD! Keenakan SD yang dia masuki, donk! Menang olimpiade terus…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Makin ancur? Yay! Itu emang alur yang selalu gue terapkan diseluruh fanfic gue… Hmm, nungguin chapter Sundel Bolong ya? Sabar ya, lagi nyari informasi ma ide, nih! Just wait ajaah!"

Byakuya:" Hmm, lalu ada yang dari si kakkoii-chan…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" So sweet? Masa, sih? Nggak nyangka! Soalnya gue nggak bakat bikin yang temanya loving-loving… Eh, yang Renji suka…??? Renji, tolong jawab… Elo itu straight atau yaoi, sih?"

Renji:" Mmm, errr… Gue straight, kok! Gue love Rukia…,"

Hi-chan:" Siapa si sosok hitam itu bakal elo ketahui di chapter ini… Silakan baca…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yah, nggak apa-apa… Makin panjang, makin baik… Eit, enak aja! Ada pajaknya tau! Rp. 1 juta per huruf di potong pajak 100%!"

Ichigo:" Itu, sih, sama aja namanya gratis, bego!" (langsung dilempar ke lokasi Pulau Hantu/Ghost Island sama 4869fans-nikazemaru)

Byakuya:" Ada juga dari Sarugaki Sacchi… Hmm… Si kuntilanak emang rese'! Gue setuju!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Finally, review from sHiRo.13! Pecinta IchiHitsu juga? Yup! Ayo toss!" (toss!) " Hmm, gue emang sengaja… Kan, nggak selamanya dunia perhantuan itu nyeremin… Ehehehe… Gue ndiri juga kadang merinding pas lagi nyari-nyari informasi, apalagi soal pocong… Hiiiy~!!"

Renji:" Dan dia nge-request genderuwo!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hmm, menurut data yang gue dapat… Dia itu termasuk hantu… Ok, tunggu aja… Masih nyari ide!"

Hi-chan:" O, oke… Kami kira cukup segini dulu… Review yang lainnya, ada di omake yang bawah,"

All:**" PLEASE ENJOY OUR 7****th**** CHAPTER!!!"**

* * *

**Chapter 7 :**

**Kuntilanak Case Part 2**

" Hai, Ichigo! Kami pulang bawa makanan, nih!" kata Byakuya yang udah pulang bareng Renji. Ichigo menoleh," eh, iya… Makasih…,". Renji mengeluarkan 4 kotak putih yang berisi makan siang mereka.

" Wow… Enak, nih…," kata Renji dengan air liur menetes-netes saat ngelihat isi kotak itu… Nasi putih lengkap dengan ayam bakar, sambal goreng, lalapan, dan mie putih alias bihun… (**AAAAAAAARGH!!! GUE JUGA PENGEEEN!!!**) Byakuya tampak sedang membawa masuk sekardus air minum untuk tamu karena latihan drama sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan di rumah mereka.

" Eh, Toshiro mana, Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya sambil melepas dasinya. Ichigo yang lagi menggasak ayam bakar sama Renji menjawab," dia lagi nyuci baju di sungai!"

" Dari kapan nyucinya? Biasanya dia kan udah selesai jam segini?"

" Udah dari tadi, kok! Sejak jam 9…,"

" **EGH?!! SEKARANG KAN UDAH JAM 2!! MASA' BELOM PULANG???**" jerit Byakuya panik. Dia langsung beranjak," jangan-jangan dia kenapa-napa? Kalian ingat kan kalo kemarin dia sempet digodain preman pas pulang sekolah?"

" Ah, nggak mungkin… Mestinya para preman itu pastinya udah bonyok duluan sebelum bisa ngelakuin apa-apa ke dia…," kata Renji dengan yakin. Tapi, Byakuya tetap pergi tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Renji dan Ichigo.

Sesampainya di tempat Hitsugaya biasa mencuci cucian pas mesin cuci mereka rusak, Byakuya malah hanya mendapati cucian yang terlantar berantakan. Byakuya mengecek TKP itu. _Aneh…Reiatsu Toshiro menghilang di sini…Dan tidak ada jejaknya…Jangan-jangan dia…_Byakuya segera berlari kembali ke rumah dengan membawa kabar buruk. Tanpa mengetahui kalau ada sesosok hitam mengawasinya dari atas…

* * *

**" APA?!! TOSHIRO HILANG?!!!!"** jerit seluruh murid yang sudah kumpul di rumah untuk latihan drama. Byakuya mengangguk," sepertinya diculik atau semacamnya…,"

**" DICULIK?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** jerit mereka lagi. Shock. Hitsugaya emang manis, mungil, dan imut sehingga pasti menarik perhatian orang yang nggak bener… Tapi, dengan tingkah dan reflek Hitsugaya yang kayak **'begitu'**… Rasanya mustahil, deh, ada orang yang bisa nyulik dia… Pastinya si penculik itu bakal bonyok/membeku duluan dihajar Hitsugaya…

" Gimana, nih? Tokoh utamanya kan Hitsugaya-taichou…," kata Rukia pura-pura panik. Sebenernya dalem ati dia bahagia banget Hitsugaya ilang. Kalo Hitsugaya ilang, berarti nggak ada yang bakal bisa ngehalangin dia buat mendapatkan Ichigo lagi. Siapa tahu kakaknya, Byakuya, nyuruh dia ngegantiin peran Hitsugaya sebagai sang putri… Ehehehehe…

" Huh! Ini semua gara-gara kau, Ichigo!" tuduh Andre sambil nunjuk hidung Ichigo.

" Gue? Kok, bisa?"

" Kalo elo nggak nyuruh-nyuruh dia nyuci baju… Pasti nggak begini jadinya!"

" Orang dia sendiri yang mau!"

" Jangan bohong! Elo kira dia pembantu elo, apa?!!"

" Emang apa urusan elo? Dasar homo!"

" Kau…,"

" Udaaaaaah! Semua diam! Jangan saling menyalahkan!" kata Byakuya untuk melerai. Lalu dia menghela nafas," sepertinya… Drama kita ini harus dibatalkan…,"

* * *

" Unggggh…," Hitsugaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tempat itu sangatlah asing baginya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali… Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi… Mencuci baju di sungai dekat rumah… Kuntilanak muncul tiba-tiba… Sesuatu yang tajam, basah, dan dingin menancap di lehernya…

**" WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!!!! DIMANA, NEH?!!!! WHERE AM I?!!!!!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Kini dia sekarang berada diatas sebuah ranjang terbuat dari kayu yang berlapis serabut. Dirinya diselimuti kain warna hitam seperti jubah. Jubah yang rasanya familiar… Ruangan itu cukup gelap dan terlihat angker…

" Hmm, sudah bangun ya? Nggak kusangka pengaruhnya cuma sebentar…," kata sosok yang kini sedang melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu. Hitsugaya menoleh ke asal suara itu." Kau… Si, siapa kau…?? Dimana ini…???"

" Gue? Elo nggak tau siapa gue? Gue suaminya Kuntilanak!" kata sosok itu yang ternyata memakai setelan jas rapi hitam, taring panjang dan tajam… Dia itu adalah…

" K, kau… Kalau tak salah………………………………… **Dra, Drakula…??**"

" Yup, seratus untukmu, anak manis!" kata sosok hitam yang ternyata Drakula itu.

" A, apa… mau kalian? Apa itu sangat penting sampai kalian… emmm… menculikku?" tanya Hitsugaya memberanikan diri. Dia mengingat profil tentang drakula yang pernah dia baca… Si Drakula hanya tersenyum…

**Drakula**

[foto drakula yang bangkit dari peti matinya]

Ciri-ciri : Berpakaian setelan jas hitam (bagi drakula cowok), bergaun putih (bagi drakula cewek), suka menghisap darah manusia, takut sinar matahari, dapat berubah menjadi kelelawar

Kemunculan : pada umumnya malam hari dan everywhere

Lain-lain : biasanya gentayangan karena ingin menuntut balas dendam

Asal : Daerah barat (Amerika, Eropa, dan sekitarnya)

_Waduuh…Penghisap darah lagi, nih…Mati aku! _keluh Hitsugaya dalem ati. _Eh, tapi…Dia setan dari Barat…Kok…Ada disini?! Mana istrinya setan Indonesia lagi…_Hitsugaya meremas jubah hitam yang menyelimutinya.

" Kalau nggak salah… Elo itu hantu dari luar, deh… Kok, bisa nyasar kesini? Mana muncul di siang bolong pula… Bukannya elo bakal terbakar kalo kena sinar matahari?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Si Drakula tersenyum lagi. _Ni Drakula waras nggak, seh?!! Senyum-senyum mulu…Jangan-jangan dia ini fans-nya Ichimaru Gin? Senyum terus…_

" Itu berkat jubah keramat dan lotion ajaib warisan nenek moyang gue, mbah kalong wewe!" kata sang drakula bangga sambil nunjuk jubah hitam yang menyelimuti Hitsugaya dan sebotol sun block yang dia pegang. Hitsugaya sweat drop…

" Haah…?? Sun block…???? Emang mempan…??? Baru tau…,"

" Jangan menghina loe! Ini produk baru dan impor, tau! Dasar shinigami katrok!" ejek sang drakula.

" Embeeeeeeeer… Gue kan udah mati lebih dari 100 tahun yang lalu… Orang yang namanya es krim aja gue juga baru tau 5 hari yang lalu!" kata Hitsugaya terang-terangan. Si drakula langsung jaw drop!

**" HAH?!! LEBIH DARI 100 TAHUN?!!!!"**

" Iya, emang napa?"

" Kok, masih kecil?!" sebuah tinjuan maut menyambut si drakula.**" EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!"**

" Dasar hantu kurang ajar! Gue bekuin elo biar **MATI RASA**!!" ancam Hitsugaya sambil mengunci leher si drakula.

" Heeeh… Yang bener 'biar tahu rasa'! Bukan 'mati rasa'!!"

" Lho, kan kalo elo gue bekuin, kulit elo bakalan mati rasa?"

" Oh, iya ya…,"

" By the way, ngapain elo ngebawa gue di sini? Dan dimana ini??"

" By the way juga… **GIMANA GUE BISA NGOMONG KALO LEHER GUE ELO KUNCI GINI, CEBOL?!!!**"

" Eh, Ehem… Maaf…," kata Hitsugaya sambil ngelepas kunciannya pada leher Drakula. Terdiam sejenak.**" APA?!! ELO TADI MANGGIL GUE APA?!!! 'CEBOL'?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **suhu ruangan langsung turun drastis.

" Ehem… Bercanda… Tentang lokasi kita sekarang, gue nggak mau ngasih tau… Tapi, tentang alasan gue dan istri gue ngebawa elo kesini… Bakalan gue beritahu…,"

" Beri gue 'tempe' aja sekalian! Jangan bertele-tele, donk!" protes Hitsugaya.

Kuntilanak lalu muncul dan merangkul kepala Hitsugaya. Jantung Hitsugaya langsung berasa mau copot saking kagetnya pas Kuntilanak mencium pipinya lembut dan Drakula ikutan merangkul pinggangnya lalu menjilati lehernya.

_HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Mau apa mereka?!! Jijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik!!!!!!!!!!!! Jangan-jangan… Gue mau diperkosa terus dimakan?!! __**Oh my God!!!!!!!!!!**__ NOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!! Kalo gue mati, orang yang pertama kali gue gentayangin adalah Kurosaki! Sebab gara-gara dia gue begini!!_

" Hmmm…… Jangan takut begitu," kata Drakula yang sekarang ganti mencium pipi Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung gemetaran karena takut dan ngeri…

" Kami… melakukan hal ini karena…," kata Kuntilanak sambil menatap wajah Hitsugaya lurus. Hitsugaya jadi penasaran. Sungguh mati, aku jadi penasaran… (kok, jadi dangdutan?)

" Ka, karena… Apa…???"

" Karena……………………………………………," si Drakula mengambil nafas." Karena kami ingin mengangkatmu..........................................................sebagai anak kami……,"

" **APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

" Kumohon, Pak… Masa' hanya karena Toshiro hilang drama ini di batalkan??" pinta Reno dengan muka memelas kepada Byakuya. Byakuya yang memasang tampang murung meliriknya.

" Sebenarnya… Aku juga… tidak mau membatalkannya… Tapi, tanpa pemeran utama… Apa yang bisa kita lakukan???" keluh Byakuya putus asa. Seluruh daun di pohon dan bunga yang ada di halaman rumah berguguran pertanda betapa murungnya Byakuya. (A/N : kan, kalo Hitsugaya pas marah/murung suhu sekitar jadi dingin/malah turun salju… Nah, kalo Byakuya kayaknya bagusan gini… Ehehehe…)

" Nii-sama…," Rukia menenangkan kakaknya." Tanpa Hitsugaya-taichou pun dunia nggak bakalan kiamat, kok! Hitsugaya-taichou pasti nggak apa-apa!"

" Hmm, kau benar, Rukia… Bagaiman kita bikin drama lagi yang lebih simpel…? Contohnya… Sponge Bob Square Pants! Kan lucu, tuh!" usul Byakuya yang dengan mantap mengusulkan film favoritnya. Semua orang di situ langsung jaw drop plus sweat drop…

" Bagus juga… Gue setuju! Kita tinggal nyuruh si Ichigo jadi Sponge Bob!" kata Renji. Semua mengangguk setuju kecuali Ichigo.

" Apaaaaaaaaaaaa?!!!!! Gue jadi Sponge Bob?! Yang bener ajaaaaaaaa! Kalo gitu elo yang jadi Patrick Star-nya!" kata Ichigo kesel. Akhirnya 2 orang itu saling berkirim death glare selama 2 menit… Lalu…

" Squid ward!" Ichigo nunjuk Andre.

" Hah?!! Gue?!!!" Andre bingung.

" Sandy Cheeks!" Renji nunjuk ke Rukia.

" Sandy??? Yang musang itu ya?? Boleh juga…," komentar Rukia yang sebenernya juga penggemar film Sponge Bob (sweat drop).

" **MR. KRAB!!**" sorak Renji dan Ichigo berbarengan sambil nunjuk ke Byakuya. Byakuya kontan nggak setuju.

" Gue nggak sebegitu cinta sama uang kaleeeee… Dan gue nggak pelit kayak Mr. Krab!" komentar Byakuya.

" Tapi, elo kan berduit! Mr. Krab kan juga berduit banyak kayak elo… Lagian juga sama-sama pelitnya…," kata Ichigo. Renji mengangguk setuju.

" Sialan kalian! Padahal gue yang selalu ngebayar tagihan telepon dan listrik di rumah! Udah gitu, kemarin kalian gue beliin komputer plus modemnya! Trus, seluruh pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya juga gue yang ngebeliin! Apa itu masih bisa dibilang pelit?!!" kata Byakuya dengan latar belakang berapi-api karena marah. Renji dan Ichigo sweat drop.

" Kalo begitu, begini saja…," Reno, sang ketua kelas, mulai bicara." Bagaimana kalau kita tetap berlatih saja tanpa Toshiro? Soal pemeran utamanya, kita bisa memilih seseorang untuk menggantikan… Gampang kan??"

" Iya ya… Kenapa nggak ke pikiran dari tadi ya…???" heran Byakuya sambil mengangguk setuju. Mata Rukia langsung bersinar-sinar penuh harapan. _Yup! Semoga…Semoga Nii-sama memilihku…Ichigo, I'm coming~!!_

" Tolong gantikan posisi Toshiro…………… Rukia…," kata Byakuya pada akhirnya. Rukia langsung lonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

" Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! Horeeeeeeeeeee~!!! Gue main dramaaaa~!!!" soraknya senang.

" Eh? Rukia? Tapi, taichou…," kata-kata Renji terpotong oleh Byakuya.

" Mau tidak mau harus digantikan Rukia untuk sementara… Gaun Aurora itu kan udah dibuat seukuran Toshiro. Jadi yang bisa make gaun itu selain Toshiro ya cuman Rukia…,"

Renji menggigit jarinya dengan kecewa dan cemburu. Ichigo mendelik shock… Sedang Byakuya…

" Kurosaki Ichigo… Jangan sampai kau benar-benar mendaratkan bibir kotormu ke Rukia! **PAHAM?!!**" ancam Byakuya ke Ichigo. Ichigo cepat-cepat mengangguk.

" I, iya…," pupus sudah harapan Rukia untuk ciuman sama Ichigo… Dia langsung menggigit jari dengan kecewa sedang Renji kini tersenyum bahagia mengetahui kalo Ichigo nggak bakalan nyium Rukia beneran… Ehehehehe… Impas, nih, ceritanya…

* * *

Selagi semuanya mengurusi drama… Hitsugaya…

" Ja, jadi… Anak kalian…??" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada nggak percaya. Drakula mengangguk mantap." Ya… Istriku ini… Jatuh hati padamu dari pandangan pertama…,"

" Ta, tapi… A, aku kan…," _gue kan shinigami? Masa' punya ortu Drakula ma Kuntilanak? Itu sama aja dengan seorang anak baik hati ternyata punya ortu Espada!! Sama-sama nggak mungkin dan aneeeeeeeeeeeh!!!!!!!!!_

" Kau begitu mirip dengan anakku dulu…," kata si kuntinak sambil menitikkan air mata (owww, kok, jadi dramatis gini??)." Dia dulu juga kecil dan manis sepertimu… Hiks… Sayang dia tewas karena kebakaran… Hiks… Padahal… Hiks… Pa, padahal…," tangis kuntilanak itu sudah tak terbendung lagi.

" Sudah sayang… Tenanglah… Dia pasti sekarang ada di surga…," hibur Drakula sambil memeluk istrinya itu. Adegan yang benar-benar memilukan… Hati Hitsugaya langsung luluh… _Kasihan…Apa yang harus ku lakukan???_

" Mmm, maaf… Tapi… Aku tidak bisa… A, aku-," kata-kata Hitsugaya dipotong oleh…

" Akting gue bagus, nggak??" celetuk Kuntilanak yang ternyata… **CUMAN PURA-PURA NANGIS?!! **_**Brengsek~!!**_ umpat Hitsugaya dalam hati.

" Ehehehe… Begini-begini kami ini mantan aktor dan aktris terkenal, Shiro!" kata Kuntilanak itu sambil senyum-senyum. Drakula juga ikutan senyum.

" Ngelihat kalian yang begitu menghayati drama yang kalian perankan itu membuat kami ingat masa lalu…," imbuh Drakula. Alis Hitsugaya naik-turun… _Siapa juga yang menghayati???_

" Menurut penyeleksian kami… Drama kalian itu bagus sekali! Apalagi caramu berakting! Benar-benar pantes banget!" komentar Kuntilanak.

**" Maksud kalian… Gue pantes jadi cewek? Bangsat!"**

" Kamu, sih, jadi yang mana pun pantes! Jadi cowok tetep keliatan keren, jadi cewek tetep keliatan manis!" kata Drakula." By the way… Kau mau tidak jadi anak kami? Kalau jadi anak kami… Bakalan kami jadiin kamu bintang terkenal internasional, lho!"

**" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!! GUE NGGAK MAU~!!!!!!!!!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya yang lantas berlari keluar dari pintu kamar itu. _Yang bener aja! Gue ini shinigami! Kapten divisi 10 di Gotei 13! Masa' jadi anaknya Drakula sama Kuntilanak?! Apa kata duniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~???_

" Eh! Dia kabur!" kata Kuntilanak.

" Ayo, kita kejar! Dia kan calon anak kita!" sahut Drakula yang lantas melirik anak buahnya. Anak buah drakula langsung mengejar Hitsugaya.

Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~!!! Segerombolan kelelawar menghadang jalan Hitsugaya untuk kabur. Hitsugaya yang kaget dengan penghadangan mendadak itu kontan menabrak gerombolan kelelawar itu. Gerombolan itu langsung mengerumuni Hitsugaya dan menyerangnya.

" **HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!" **

Drakula yang mengejar Hitsugaya dengan wujud kelelawar langsung berubah menjadi bentuk manusia lagi. Kuntilanak tampak berada di belakangnya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

" Hhh… Hhh… Buset… Cepet banget Shiro kalo lari!" kata Kuntilanak.

" Elo kan bisa terbang ngelayang? Kenapa malah tetep lari biasa?" tanya Drakula.

Si kuntilanak menepuk jidatnya." Oh iya, lupa…,"

" Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Heeeeeeeelp!!!!!" jerit Hitsugaya yang masih di serang gerombolan kelelawar itu.

" Eh, Sayang! Cepet usir anak buahmu dari Shiro!" kata Kuntilanak pada Drakula.

" Sudah! Kalian boleh pergi!" perintah Drakula pada gerombolan kelelawar itu. Kelelawar-kelewar itu langsung berhenti menyerang Hitsugaya dan pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya.

" Wow………," kata si drakula saat melihat Hitsugaya. Ternyata, akibat penyerangan kelelawar itu… Kemeja Hitsugaya tercabik-cabik! Muka Hitsugaya memerah menyadari bahwa sekarang tubuh bagian atasnya sudah nyaris terbuka.

" Heh! Sama anak sendiri nggak boleh nafsu!" kata Kuntilanak mengingatkan sambil mengemplang kepala Drakula. Si drakula cuman terkekeh seraya menyelimuti tubuh Hitsugaya yang terbuka dengan jubah hitamnya.

" Nih, Shiro… Pake baju ini dulu aja ya?" kata Kuntilanak sambil nyodorin Hitsugaya selembar kimono merah muda dengan sabuk ungu muda. Sebuah kimono cewek yang sangat… feminim… Mata Hitsugaya langsung copot… (-di tendang Hitsugaya) Eh, maaf, maksudnya… Mata Hitsugaya nyaris copot (nah, ini baru bener…) pas ngelihat kimono itu.

**" YANG BENER AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

" You just have two choices in here! Wear this kimono or settled like that?" said Dracula (oiiiiiii! Ini fanfic Indonesia!! Bukan English!). Hitsugaya mau nggak mau menerima kimono itu lalu memakainya di kamar.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Betapa manisnya anak mama!!!!!" jerit Kuntilanak gaje pas Hitsugaya udah selesai make kimono itu. Drakula mengacungkan jempolnya. Sedang Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafas…

" Denger ya… Gue bukan anakmu dan tolong biarkan aku kembali ke rumah, bangsat!" pinta Hitsugaya. Drakula menggeleng.

" Apa itu sikap seorang anak pada orang tua?" katanya. Alis Hitsugaya naik-turun lagi. Ok, sekarang bisa kita lihat Hitsugaya sedang akan beraksi…

" Papa…," Hitsugaya naik ke pangkuan Drakula." Boleh tidak Shiro main keluar?" pinta Hitsugaya yang kali ini pake nada manja. Matanya membulat dan lucu. Wajah dibuat se-innocent mungkin. Dia jamin para cowok pada klepek-klepek pas memandangnya dan para cewek pasti langsung nyari kamera. Kuntilanak makin jerit-jerit kegirangan.**" KAWAII~!!!!!!"**

" Hmm, anak manis… Sayangnya sekarang belum boleh… Sebelum kamu memenuhi permintaan papa dan mama," kata Drakula. Hitsugaya mencibir dalam hati. _Tuh, kan! Pasti ada maunya!_

" Apaan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Kamu… tahu tarian khas Jepang?" tanya Kuntilanak.

" Mmm… sedikit…,"

" Kalau begitu… Hibur kami dengan tarian itu!" perintah Drakula sambil nyerahin Hitsugaya 2 kipas buat menari. Hitsugaya langsung jaw drop.

" Na, nari…??? Dihadapan kalian?! Sekarang?!!!!!!!!"

" **YA SEKARANG, DONK! Masa' taun depan?!!**" kata Drakula sambil menggeram dan memamerkan deretan giginya yang super tajam. Hitsugaya dengan terpaksa akhirnya menari dihadapan mereka… _Someone please help meeeeeee!!!!_

* * *

1 hari sebelum hari H…

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!! GUE STRESS!"** jerit Byakuya sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Rukia segera menahannya.

" Nii-sama??? Nanti kalo gegar otak gimanaaaaa????"

" Biarin! Gue stress!! Drama kita hancur!" memang, drama mereka jadi makin hancur semenjak hilangnya Hitsugaya. Ditambah lagi, Rukia nggak bisa-bisa ngehayati peran. Byakuya jadi shock hebat. Makan nasi nggak doyan… Sekarang malah jadi doyan makan rumput di colek sambel… (yaiks! Gila! Yang bener aja!)

" Kita bener-bener harus nyari Toshiro!" kata Ichigo.

Renji menggigit jarinya," Gue kangen masakan dia…," tendangan dari Rukia menyambut wajah Renji.

" Jadi, elo mau bilang masakan gue nggak enak?!"

" Ya, nggak gitu… Gue cuman kangen aja…,"

" Tapi… kita nyarinya pake apa?" tanya Byakuya.

Ichigo menghela nafas," Lha, itu masalahnya… Kita nggak tau… Reiatsu-nya nggak ter-," kata-kata Ichigo terputus sejenak.

" Oh iya! Gue tau cara buat nyari dia!!" seru Ichigo. Mata Byakuya langsung bersinar-sinar kayak lampu disko. Renji langsung ngambil kacamata hitamnya.

" Hah?! Yang bener?!! Gimana caranya???"

" Pake mod soul! Kita bisa minta bantuan Nova! Mod soul yang ada di Urahara itu kan bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang!" kata Ichigo riang. Mata Byakuya makin bersinar, sehingga mereka kesilauan. Sumpeh, terang matanya Byakuya ngalah-ngalahin lampu 100 watt!

" Nii, Nii-sama!" Rukia nutup matanya saking silaunya.

" Si, silau, men!" keluh Ichigo. Sedang Renji tenang-tenang aja karena udah make kacamata hitam.

" Ups, sorry…," Byakuya akhirnya memadamkan lampu di matanya dengan cara menekan hidung sekali. (Emangnye Byakuya apaan?!! Senter?!!!)

Akhirnya mereka ber-4 mendatangi toko Urahara untuk meminjam Nova melalui gerbang Senkaimon. Begitu sampai dirumah lagi bersama Nova, mereka langsung memulai pencarian.

" Gimana, Nova? Udah ketemu belum??" tanya Ichigo kepada boneka kura-kura hijau itu. Nova mengangguk.

" Iya! Terasa! Di sana!" kata Nova sambil menunjukkan arahnya. Lalu mereka ber-4 yang sudah berwujud shinigami mengambil langkah shunpo ke arah yang ditunjuk Nova. Akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah pohon beringin yang besar dan angker.

" Disini?" tanya Rukia kepada Nova.

" Iya, disini!" jawab Nova yakin. Mereka ber-4 celingak-celinguk." Mana? Nggak ada apa-apa!" kata Renji. Byakuya tiba-tiba mengangkat pedangnya.

" Chire, Senbonzakura…," seribu bunga sakura menyebar ke segala arah. Bwuuuuush! PRAK!! Salah satu sakura tampak membentur sesuatu sampai pecah.

" Hm, portal dunia lain ya?" tebak Renji.

" Kurosaki Ichigo…," panggil Byakuya dengan nada cool.

" Gue tau!" kini Ichigo mengangkat pedangnya.**" GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!"** Ichigo mengarahkan pedangnya ke pintu dunia lain itu. **PRAAAAAAAAANG!!!!** Pintu dunia itu langsung terbuka. Sederet lorong tangga yang gelap terlihat.

" Ayo, masuk!" komando Byakuya. Semua langsung masuk.

" Tidak salah lagi! Toshiro memang disini! Reiatsu-nya semakin dekat! Kau hebat Nova!" kata Renji sambil memuji Nova. Nova yang pemalu langsung memerah dan mempererat pegangannya di bahu Ichigo.

" **Toshiro~!!!!"** seru mereka sambil membuka pintu ruangan tempat reiatsu Hitsugaya berasal. _**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**_

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! KELUAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!!!!!!"** perintah Hitsugaya yang ternyata… lagi ganti baju… Dengan muka merah mereka kembali keluar.

" So, sorry!!!" Brak! Pintu kembali tertutup. 30 menit kemudian Hitsugaya keluar dengan berpakaian kimono biru bersabuk merah muda dan menggendong Nova yang mukanya udah merah menyala di dadanya.

" Eh?! Kok, elo pake kimono? Dan kenapa Nova bisa elo gendong? Perasaan tadi dia di bahu gue…," tanya Ichigo keheranan. Nova yang udah merah kayak tomat itu menjawab," tadi aku jatuh dari bahumu pas kalian mau keluar dari kamar itu…,"

" Dan alasan kenapa gue pake kimono, itu bukan urusanmu! Suka-suka gue, donk! Iya, kan, Nova?" jawab Hitsugaya sambil tetap menggendong Nova.

" Ngomong-ngomong… Dimana si kuntilanak dan sosok hitam itu??? Ini rumah mereka kan??" tanya Renji.

Hitsugaya menyerahkan Nova ke Ichigo." Ikut aku…,"

Ke-4 orang itu langsung mengikuti Hitsugaya. Sebelum itu, Ichigo dan Renji sempet bertanya ke Nova tentang gimana penampakan Hitsugaya pas ganti baju. Nova yang super pemalu langsung masuk ke cangkangnya seperti kura-kura.

" Mereka disini…," kata Hitsugaya sambil membuka sebuah pintu. Byakuya, Ichigo, dan Renji langsung menyerbu masuk sampai Hitsugaya terdorong. Byakuya langsung mengacungkan pedang ketenggorokan Drakula. Si kuntilanak yang lagi bawa ceret berisi darah dan gelas langsung terlonjak kaget. Gelas yang dia bawa melayang dan pecah berantakan di lantai sedang ceretnya masih selamet di tangannya.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!! Cowok yang kemarin!!!! Kereeeeeeeeeeeeeeen~!!! Namamu Byakuya kan??" kata si kuntilanak sambil senyum-senyum seneng. Ceret yang dia bawa nyaris terlempar dari genggamannya.

" Diam! Dan jangan bergerak!" kata Byakuya dengan nada ancaman." Dasar iblis! Pemakan darah! Pembunuh! Penculik!! Bangsaaaaaaaaat!!!"

" Eh, Toshiro! Kok, diminum? Itu kan darah?!!" Ichigo kaget pas ngeliat Hitsugaya meminum segelas darah dari ceret yang dipegang Kuntilanak.

" Darah mbah-mu?!! Ini jus tomat, o'on!" kata Hitsugaya.

" Eh? Jus tomat???" semua yang di situ sweat drop.

" Mereka ini nggak pernah membunuh orang… Mereka hanya mau makan bangkai hewan dan minum jus tomat sebagai pengganti darah!"

" Terserahlah! Renji! Ichigo! Basmi mereka!" perintahnya. Renji dan Ichigo langsung mengangkat pedang mereka.

" **HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!** KON-,"

" **JANGAAAAAAAAAAN! BERHENTIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba langsung muncul untuk menghadang 2 orang itu. Mau tak mau Renji dan Ichigo berhenti. Karena kalo tidak, bisa-bisa yang kena malah Hitsugaya. What the hell?? Kenapa Hitsugaya malah nolong 2 hantu yang telah menculiknya???

" Toshiro? Apa-apaan ini???!" tanya Byakuya kesal.

" Jangan! Jangan konsou mereka!" kata Hitsugaya.

" Toshiro?! Tak kusangka ternyata kau berkhianat!" kata Ichigo.

" Bu, bukan… A, aku…,"

" Ayo, konsou mereka Ichigo! Lalu kita bawa kapten ini ke tempat eksekusi!" kata Renji.

" Ja, jangan! Kumohon!!! Jangan konsou mereka! Jangan konsou mereka sekarang! Ku, kumohon…," pinta Hitsugaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Oww… Hitsugaya kayaknya mau nangis, tuh… Jelas mereka ber-4 jadi nggak tega. Nova melompat ke arah Hitsugaya.

" Hi, Hitsugaya-taichou? Ada apa ini?" tanyanya. Hitsugaya memeluk Nova erat-erat di dadanya sambil menangis. Hati Byakuya, Ichigo, dan Renji langsung luluh…… Begitu juga Rukia… Oooh…

" Baiklah, Toshiro… Tapi, kenapa kau melarang kami meng-konsou mereka sekarang?" tanya Byakuya. Tiba-tiba…

" **HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** Gimana aktingku tadi? Keren nggak???" tanya Hitsugaya yang ternyata… cuman akting…???????????????????? Semua yang ada disitu langsung jaw drop!! Jadi… Hitsugaya ngerjain mereka…????? Oh my God!!! Akhirnya seisi ruangan itu pun ikutan ketawa.

" BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Bagus!! Bagus banget aktingmu, Toshiro!!" kata Ichigo sambil ngacungin 2 jempolnya. Hitsugaya tersenyum puas…

* * *

Besoknya adalah hari mereka pentas. Hitsugaya sudah menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia melarang mereka untuk meng-konsou Kuntilanak dan Drakula. Ternyata, 2 hantu itu memohon kepada Hitsugaya untuk diizinkan menonton drama mereka sebelum di konsou. Mereka bahkan berjanji mau di konsou dengan tenang setelah drama itu selesai.

Agar tidak menimbulkan kegemparan karena ada hantu yang nonton drama… Rukia sudah menyiapkan kostum untuk Kuntilanak dan Drakula. Si kuntilanak memakai baju serba panjang dan rambutnya di creambath juga di potong model shaggy sebahu. Sedang si drakula, disuruh memakai topi. Treneeeeeeeng! Selesai sudah!

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~!! Taichou kawaii~!!!!!!!" Matsumoto langsung melompat memeluk kaptennya yang sudah memakai kostum. Hitsugaya yang lagi ngegendong Nova terlonjak dan nyaris jatuh dari sepatu hak yang dia pakai.

" Ma, Matsumoto?? Kok, bisa disini??? Siapa yang ngundang elo??!" tanya Hitsugaya kaget setengah mati.

" Aku kan kangen sama taichou-ku yang imut-imut iniiiii~!! Lagi pula nggak cuman aku aja yang kesini!" lapor Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya mendelik," APA?!! SIAPA AJA YANG KESINI?!!!"

" Mmm, Ikkaku… Yumichika… Ukitake-taichou… Kyouraku-taichou… Urahara-san… Banyak, deh, pokoknya!" kata Matsumoto. Hitsugaya menggeram. _Mati aku!_

" Eh, Ichigo! Ichigo!" panggil Kon yang lagi di bahunya Ichigo. Ichigo yang udah siap dengan kostum pangeran meliriknya," apa?"

" Itu, tuh! Cewek yang pake kostum putri itu! Cakep banget… Walau rada cebol…," kata Kon sambil nunjuk ke arah Toshiro. Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Itu kan Toshiro! Dia yang jadi pemeran utama alias si Putri Aurora…,"

" EH?! SI KAPTEN CEBOL ITU?!!! CAKEP BANGET?!!!!!!!!!" jerit Kon shock. Hitsugaya emang jadi agak sulit di kenali. Rambutnya di beri gel sehingga lurus lalu di beri mahkota… Bibirnya di beri lip-gloss aroma strawberry… Gaun putih yang panjangnya ¾ itu benar-benar serasi sama kulit Hitsugaya yang putih bersih… Dan beri tepuk tangan meriah untuk Rukia yang sudah merelakan diri menjadi penata rias!

" Wow, it's our princess… Hello, Shiro-chan!" sapa Kyouraku yang mendekati Hitsugaya bersama Ukitake.

Ukitake tersenyum," wow, kau cantik sekali, Shiro-chan!" pujinya jujur. Kali ini dia bukannya membawa permen, tapi malah membawa seikat bunga. Hitsugaya heran bukan main.

" Yup! Ini bunga untukmu Shiro-chan! Sukses ya!" kata Ukitake. Hitsugaya hanya bisa tersenyum. _Gue malah berharap drama ini hancur…_

* * *

Akhirnya drama selesai 1 jam kemudian. Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan super meriah saat drama itu selesai. Hitsugaya langsung ngacir ke ruang olah raga dan melampiaskan seluruh reflek yang dari tadi dia tahan ke guling tinju yang udah disiapin Byakuya. Bener-bener untung, deh, si Ichigo karena Hitsugaya berhasil menahan refleknya pas Ichigo nyium dia. Drama itu berjalan mulus dan bagus sekali. Pak kepala sekolah memuji Byakuya, sang sutradara, habis-habisan dan menjanjikan gaji 3x lipat untuknya.

Hitsugaya menerima banyak sekali bunga dari para fans-nya sebagai ucapan selamat. Ichigo pun begitu, hanya saja dia dapet bonus death glare dari fans Hitsugaya karena udah menciumnya. Rukia nangis-nangis di WC karena patah hati. Lalu Renji datang dan nembak dia. Rukia langsung menerima cinta Renji. Cinta ternyata bisa juga tumbuh di WC juga ya… Ehehehehe……

Andre, yang meranin tokoh penyihir jahat, suaranya langsung ilang gara-gara kebanyakan niru suara ketawanya nenek sihir buat drama. Pada akhirnya para shinigami itu pun berkumpul lalu menemui Drakula dan Kuntilanak itu.

" Sudah siap untuk konsou?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menyiapkan Hyourinmaru.

Kuntilanak dan Drakula itu mengangguk." Ya! Terima kasih karena sudah mengijinkan kami menyaksikan drama kalian itu!"

" Tak masalah… Kita kan sama-sama arwah…," kata Renji sambil meluk Rukia mesra. Rukia pun membalas pelukannya. Byakuya langsung tersenyum bahagia ngeliat Rukia jadian sama Renji. Gomen ya buat fans IchiRuki!

" Ayo, Kurosaki…," kata Hitsugaya pada Ichigo yang juga udah siap dengan pedangnya." Konsou!"

Arwah kuntilanak dan drakula itu pun menghilang lalu menjadi kupu-kupu hitam… Rukia, Matsumoto, Ukitake, dkk. akhirnya juga pamit untuk pulang. Kini 4 cowok itu mulai menghadapi hari kembali…

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Chapter ini hasilnya nanggung banget!! Adooh… Sorry ya kalo jelek! Chapter berikutnya gue usahin lebih bagus! Pas pengerjaan chapter ini pikiranku lagi bercabang-cabang!" (nangis-nangis)

Hi-chan:" Eh, ada review yang ketinggalan! Dari Kirazu Haruka! Oh, ngebaca fanfic ini karena rekomendasi temen ya? Yup, thanks karena udah mau ngebaca!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh, beneran bagus ya? Ya, syukur, deh… Gue sempet takut ada yang nggak suka… Oh, dan sorry kalo fanfic-ku panjang! Dan kayaknya jumlah chapter fanfic ini bisa nyampe lebih dari 20! Hantu Indonesia banyak banget, sih! Jadi, tolong beri gue usulan tentang hantu apa yang baiknya muncul,"

Hitsugaya:" Thanks udah ngasihani gue… Hiks… Nasib, nasib……,"

Hyourinmaru:" Huaaaaaaaaaa~!! Terima kasih karena udah ngebalikin Shiro-chan-ku!!" (terbang ke Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya:" Hyou-chan~!!!!!!! Imuuuuuuuuuuut, deh! Nova juga!" (meluk Hyourinmaru dan Nova)

Hyourinmaru & Nova: (blushing)

Hi-chan:" HitsuKarin? Hmm, gimana, Mas?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue sebenernya… BENCI HITSUHINA DAN HITSUKARIN! Gue kira si Hinamori tu pantesnya jadi kakaknya Hitsu sedang si Karin pantesan jadi temennya, doank… Nggak boleh lebih dari itu! Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!!"

Ichigo:" Calm down, author gila…,"

Renji:" Thanks karena udah ngebuat adegan buat gueeeeeeee!!!"

Byakuya:" Huff… Syukur, deh, Toshiro nggak kenapa-kenapa!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup! Sama-sama! Dan tentang chapter selanjutnya… Gue masih bingung mau ngirim yang mana… Jadi buat readers, kalian boleh nebak antara Wewe Gombel/Kalong Wewe, boneka hidup, dan tuyul!"

Ichigo:" Menurutku, chapter 7 ini horornya nggak kerasa!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Emang! Oya, gue meminta kesediaan para pembaca untuk melihat dan mengomentari hasil gambaranku yang udah ku kirim ke deviantart! Silakan klik link yang ada di profilku!"

Byakuya :" Lalu ada yang dari reirin...,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hmm, soal couple itu... Gue lumayan suka, sih... Tapi syaratnya harus ada humornya! Couple yang gue suka RenRuki ma IchiRuki! Dan soal fanfic gue yang Crazy Medicine itu... Sorry kalo nunggu update-nya lama! Ide gue ilang, sih... Tapi, tenang aja chapter 2-nya sekarang hampir selesai! Sebisa mungkin bakal gue pos minggu depan! Yup, tunggu saja!"

Hi-chan:" Sekian dari kami, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!"

All:" And please review!!"


	8. Si Imut yang Berbahaya

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hai, hai, semuaaaa~!! Welcome back to Ghost Hunter! Bwahahahahaha!!! Dan, mari kita ucapin selamat pada orang yang lagi berulang tahun hari ini, tanggal 31 Januari… **KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!!!!!!!!!**"

Hi-chan:" Kyaaaaaaaa!!! Byakushi!! Selamat ya!!! Nih, kadonya!" (nyodorin kotak kado yang cover-nya gambar bunga sakura)

Byakuya:" Ah… Makasih…," (ngebuka kado) **"APAAN, NIH?!!!"** (ternyata isi kado itu… **CABE 5 KG!!!**)

Hitsugaya:" Udah jelas itu cabe, Kuchiki…,"

Byakuya:" Itu, sih, gue juga tau… Tapi… Kado ultah… Cabe…??? Nggak salah?????????"

Ichigo:" Udah, deh… Nggak usah ngurusin hal begituan… Mending sekarang kita ngejawab review dulu!"

Renji:" Ehem, ehem… Pertama dari Sarugaki Sacchi! Iya, emang kasian Hitsugaya-taichou… Hmm, Rukia juga kasian… Tapi, berkat itulah gue bisa jadian sama dia!! **YAHUUUUUUUUUUUY!!!** BYE, BYE!! Gue mau kencan, neeeeeh!!" (dihadang 4869fans-nikazemaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mau kemana elo?! Coba aja elo pergi! Gue putusin hubungan elo sama Rukia!"

Renji:" A, ampun…!!! I, iye… Aye nggak bakalan kabur lageee…,"

Hitsugaya:" Hmm, lalu dari sukuna-hikona! Tuyul?? **APA?!! KETUKER?! KURANG AJAR!!! UDAH GUE DI BILANG KECIL, MINTA KISS DARI GUE PULA!!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ehem… Emang kenyataannya begitu, kok… Kamu kecil dan imut, Shiro-chan! Sama Hi-chan yang masih SD aja kalah tinggi…,"

Hitsugaya:**" Kau……," **(ngambil Hyourinmaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kakashi~~!!!!" (Kakashi muncul)

Kakashi:" Ada apa?" (4869fans-nikazemaru langsung tepar ngelihat Kakashi yang senyum dengan cool-nya)

4869fans-nikazemaru: (memohon dengan background gambar hati2) " Tolong… siapin… jurus api…,"

Kakashi:" Sip, dah!" (senyum lagi) (4869fans-nikazemaru tepar lagi)

Hitsugaya: (sweat drop) " O, ok… Kita lanjutin ke review-nya… Dari… **Solaritica Chika…**," (suhu ruangan turun sampe -30 derajat)

Hi-chan:" Calm down, guy! Eh? Beneran so sweet?? Waduh, sampe nangis segala… Nih, aku siapin tissue sekotak!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup, gue emang setujunya Rukia sama Renji! Kalo sama Ichigo… Gue nggak begitu setuju! Hiks, malang benar nasibmu Chika-san… Mati di injek-injek Rukia… Semuanya… Ayo, kita kubur dia…," (ngegali lubang kubur sedalem 15 meter-buset! Ini liang kubur apa sumur?!)

Byakuya:" Lalu dari Ryoushin. Charlotte. Cullen! Buset… Panjang amat namanya… Wow, ngebaca fanfic ini sampe ketawa guling-guling? Hebaaaaat… Hati-hati! Jangan sampe guling-guling dari tangga lantai 5!"

Renji:" Ngusulin Hinamori muncul… Gimana, nih, guys??"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Boleh aja, sih… BUT, I HATE HINAMORI!!!" (-ditonjok Toshiro) "Hueeeeeeee… Kakashi-sama! Gue ditonjok, Shiro-chaaaaan~!!"

Hitsugaya: (langsung kabur begitu ngedenger 4869fans-nikazemaru manggil Kakashi)

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ELO PASTI TAKUT, KAN?!"**

Hitsugaya:" Nggak, tuh!" (kembali ke studio dengan Katara yang dari film Avatar) " Ini Katara… Pengendali air! Mau apa elo?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (nyengir kutu) "Oke, deh… Kita damai! Kakashi, Katara! Silakan kembali ke alam kalian…,"

Renji:" Dan si… Ah, siapa namanya tadi? Gue manggilnya Ryoushin-san aja ya? Dia nge-request werewolf… Ok, tunggu aja!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hmm, lalu ada reirin… Ehehehehehe… **SIAPA JUGA YANG CEMBURU SAMA HINAMORI?!! **Gue cuman kesel aja sama dia! Udah main nodong pedang ke Shiro-chan! Trus dengan begonya tetep ngira Aizen tu nggak jahat! Padahal dia udah dilukai begitu sama si Aizen! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!! GUE STRESS SAMA DIA!!**" (angin tornado besar muncul dan 4869fans-nikazemaru langsung ditelen sama Hyourinmaru-nya Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya:**" BERISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK~!!!!!!!!!!!! ELEMEN ANGIN ELO BIKIN STUDIO INI HANCUR LEBUR TAUUUUUU~!!!!!"**

Hi-chan:" Hmm, ya nggak, donk, kalo gosong! Elemen gue kan api! Nih, liat! Membaralah! **OKIHIME!!**" (terjadi kebakaran hebat & Hitsugaya langsung ketakutan pas ngeliat api itu)

4869fans-nikazemaru: (berhasil bebas karena Hyourinmaru meleleh gara-gara apinya Hi-chan) " Huff… Bisa keluar juga… Eh, nge-fans sama gue? Waah… Thanks, acara pembagian tanda tangannya berlokasi di Neraka pada jam 12 malam pada ultah gue!"

Ichigo:" GR amat… Ok, selanjutnya dari upperstorykid alias usk! Hmm, dia nanya kenapa harus RenRuki… Dan ada dialog nggak mutu dibawahnya…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ya iyalah! Gue kan fans IchiHitsu! (dasar yaoi!) Tapi, bisa tuh Ichigo di jadiin 2! Nih, lihat! Yuhuuuuuuuu~!! Naruto~!!!"

Naruto:" Ada apa??"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tolong pake jurus bayangan trus tiru wajah orang ini…," (nunjuk Ichigo)

Naruto:" Sip, dah!" (melakukan kagebunshin no jutsu terus niru wajahnya Ichigo)

Ichigo: (jaw drop) " Woooooooow~!! Kok, bisa????"

Rukia:" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!! Ichigo jadi banyak! Ichigo~!!! I love you~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (meluk kagebunshin-nya Naruto yang niru wajah Ichigo)

Renji: (patah hati) "Hiks…!! Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu… Tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku… Hiks…!! Lelah hati ini meyakinkanmu… Cinta ini… Membunuhku………………………," (nyanyi lagu Cinta Ini Membunuhku sambil nangis-nangis)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sabar ya… Sabaaaar……… Nih, tissue,"

Byakuya:" Lalu dari kawaii-haruna… Hmm, dia benci sama elo Renji!"

Renji: (tangisan makin menjadi-jadi) "Huaaaaaaaa~!!! Kenapa semuanya membenciku?????? Kenapa?? Kenapa???? Oh sungguh, teganya, teganya, teganya… dirimu… padaku…," (nyanyi lagi)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tenang… Temen gue yang namanya Rizha alias Mala-chan super nge-fans sama elo, kok!" (Renji tetep nangis gulung-gulung sehingga air mata membanjiri studio sampai 1 meter)

Hi-chan: (naek ke atas kepalanya Ichigo) " BANJIR!! BANJIIR~!!! GUE TAKUT AIR!! NOOOO~!!!!" (Katara datang, lalu mengeluarkan seluruh air mata itu dengan pengendalian airnya)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Thanks, Katara! Next is kakkoii-chan! Well, mereka emang hantu terwaras dari seluruh hantu yang udah muncul! Gue bikin RenRuki karena kasian ama Renji! Yup! Kita biarkan Renji bahagia kali itu saja… Kasian, boo~!!"

Renji:" Jahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo:" Kasian, nih, sumbangan!" (ngasih uang receh ke Renji)

Renji:" Lu kira gue pengemis?!!!"

Hi-chan:" Eh, Toshiro! Ada tawaran untuk pembersihan bibir menggunakan air kembang 7 rupa, nih!"

Hitsugaya:" Nggak, makasih… Bibir gue udah gue bersihin pake mouthwash 5 botol, kok! Lalu dari mss. Dhyta… Hmm, betapa begonya… Udah nyiapin kayu bakar lupa koreknya…,"

Hyourinmaru:" Ok, kita damai! Tapi syaratnya, elo harus traktir gue es serut rasa strawberry 100 porsi!"

Ichigo:" Eh?? Es, kok, makan es juga??"

Byakuya:" Jeruk makan jeruk, donk?!!" (Ichigo dan Byakua langsung disepak sampe ke Antartika sama buntutnya Hyourinmaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lalu dari ReadR! Dia minta Shinji Hirako dan Kenpachi Zaraki muncul… Gimana, guys??"

Ichigo:" NOOOOOO~!!! Lu niat ngebunuh gue, ya?!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru :" Nih, Shiro-chan! Elo di kado trampolin sama dia… Sayang bekas, tapi lumayan…,"

Hitsugaya:" Oh, thanks! Hmm, tapi gue, kok, nggak yakin kalo ini aman ya??" (mengamati trampolin itu) " Abarai, tolong coba!"

Renji:" Kok, gue?!!"

Hitsugaya:" Cepat!!" (nodongin Hyourinmaru ke lehernya Renji)

Renji: (melompat dari lantai 2) **"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!" **(mendarat di trampolin tapi ternyata…) _**BUUUUUUM~!!!! **_(trampolinnya jebol sehingga Renji mendarat dengan nggak selamat dari lantai 2)

Hitsugaya:" Tuh, kan, nggak aman…,"

Hi-chan:" Ok, sekian dulu… Sorry, kalo omake-nya kepanjangan… Review lainnya dijawab di bawah… Please enjoy our 8th Chapter!"

* * *

**Chapter 8 :**

**Si Imut yang Berbahaya**

" Gue… **TELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT~!!!!!!!!!!**" Hitsugaya langsung menambah kecepatan larinya. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Tadi pagi dia emang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah sehingga terlambat. Dan sialnya, dia malah ditinggal sama Byakuya, Ichigo, dan Renji. _Waduh! Mana jam pertama IPS! Gurunya Pak David! __**Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!**__ Dia kan nggak pandang bulu dan sangat kejam kalo ngehukum murid! Sialan!!_

_**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!**_ Akhirnya Hitsugaya sampai juga di kelasnya. Tentu saja pelajaran sudah dimulai dan Pak David, guru IPS mereka yang super galak, sudah berdiri angker di depan kelas, menatap Hitsugaya yang ngos-ngosan.

" Kamu telat!" kata Pak David dengan nada killer.

" Eh, ma, maaf!!"

" Sudah lapor BK?"

" Su, sudah, Pak! Ini suratnya," ngasih surat keterangan terlambat dari BK. Pak David menerima surat itu dan membacanya.

" Apa ini?! Terlambat dengan alasan sibuk mengepel rumah?!! Jangan bohong kamu!"

" Su, sumpah, Pak! Saya nggak bohong!!"

" Alasan! Cih, jangan sok rajin kamu! Mana ada anak cowok jaman sekarang yang mau mengepel rumah?"

" Sumpaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!!! Dirumah sayalah yang tiap hari nyiapin makan, menyapu rumah, mengepel rumah, dan mencuci cucian kotor orang serumah!! Tanya saja Pak Byakuya, Renji, dan Ichigo! Mereka serumah dengan saya!"

" **Lari keliling lapangan basket 15 kali!!"** perintah Pak David. Hitsugaya langsung melotot shock! 15 kali?!! Gila apa?!!! _Ni guru niat ngehukum gue atau ngebunuh gue, sih?!! Kagak tau kalo gue tiap hari udah capek ngurusin pekerjaan rumah, apa?!! _

" Oh ya, dan lari dengan pakaian ini…," kata si guru sambil melambaikan selembar baju dan rok mini yang ehem… ehem… ketat… Hitsugaya shock. _Yang bener ajaaaaaaaaaaa?!!!!!!!!!_ Para cowok nelen ludah berat dan langsung nosebleed ngebayangin Hitsugaya pas pake kostum cewek itu. Para cewek jerit-jerit gaje dan nyiapin kamera buat mengabadikan momen itu.

" Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak~!!!!!!! No! Udah cukup gue pake baju cewek! Nooooooooooooooo~!!!!" jerit Hitsugaya shock berat. Adegan dramatis dari sinetron yang biasa di tonton Byakuya langsung ditiru Hitsugaya.

" Oh, daripada aku berpenampilan memalukan seperti itu…," Hitsugaya ngambil cutter," lebih baik gue……!!!" Hitsugaya langsung mengangkat cutter itu dan berancang-ancang untuk mengiris pergelangannya.

" **JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!!!"** para cowok langsung berbondong-bondong menghentikannya.

" **NO,** My Shiro!! Kau terlalu manis untuk kematian seperti ini!!" kata Andre.

" Hitsugaya-taichou!! Kalau anda mati, gue juga bakalan mati (karena Hinamori pastinya bakal mengamuk dan membunuh Renji yang sudah membiarkan adiknya tersayang mati seperti itu)!!" imbuh Renji.

" To, Toshiro!! Jangan aneh-aneh, dooooonk~!!!!!! Gue nggak mau kalo elo jadi Hantu Si Manis SMAN 13!!" protes Ichigo sambil terus menahan tangan kanan Toshiro yang lagi megang cutter itu.

" Yee… Sapa juga yang mau bunuh diri? Orang gue mau nyobek baju itu…," kata Hitsugaya dengan cool. Akhirnya seluruh orang yang ada di kelas sweat drop dan ber-koor 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH….' dengan serempak.

Pada akhirnya Hitsugaya diberi dispensasi, jadi dia disuruh lari 9 putaran saja dengan pakaian itu. Tapi, Pak David menambahkan 6 putaran lagi sebagai hukuman karena telah berakting berbahaya. Yee… Itu, mah, sama aja……… Tetep lari 15 putaran!

Hitsugaya berlari mengelilingi lapangan sambil terus disiuli para cowok yang ngeliat. Bahkan banyak yang ngelihat pake teropong (termasuk Pak David, Renji, Ichigo, dan Andre). Entah apa yang mereka liat, tapi mereka terus bergumam dan berdecak kagum yang nggak jelas. Finally, Hitsugaya tepar di UKS dan ngesot sampe kelas.

* * *

" HUATSYIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!" Renji bersin-bersin pas memasuki gudang lantai 2. Hitsugaya, Byakuya, dan Ichigo berdiri dibelakangnya sambil membawa sapu, alat pel, dan masker.

" Kotor sekali kan? Makanya aku nyuruh kalian kesini…," kata Hitsugaya sambil membagikan masker ke Renji dan Ichigo." Kurosaki dan Abarai, tolong keluarkan barang-barang yang ada disini… Sedang Kuchiki, seperti biasa, tolong belanja bahan makanan!" Byakuya mengangguk dan pergi ke garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobil.

" Lha, elo ndiri ngapain?" tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya menghela nafas," tentu aja aku mau nyiapin makan malam lalu membersihkan gudang ini bersama kalian!"

Ichigo dan Renji lalu memulai mengeluarkan seluruh perabotan bekas yang disimpan di gudang. Ada sofa, lampu hias, TV, dll. Karena fisik mereka yang macho abiss… Dalam 30 menit, seluruh barang berat yang ada di gudang udah di bawa keluar semua.

" Ehehehe… Good job, guys! Nih, upah dari gue!" kata Hitsugaya yang datang sambil membawa nampan gede berisi 4 gelas Ice Lemon Tea (favorit gue, neeh… Shiro-chan, minta 1, donk!!-dilempar sandal sama Ichigo-), pisang goreng, dan ketela rebus.

" Wuih! Enak, nih!" Byakuya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping mereka langsung mencomot pisang goreng favoritnya (favorit gue juga kaleee…). Renji melahap habis ketela rebus itu. Ichigo melongo karena nggak kebagian apa-apa. Hitsugaya juga melongo ngeliat jajanan yang dia bikin langsung habis tak bersisa digasak Renji dan Byakuya. _Gila…Dasyat bener…Kapan-kapan gue buat lebih banyak, deh…_

" Oke, karena semua udah dikeluarin… Ayo, kita bersihin gudang ini sebelum makan malam!" komando Hitsugaya sambil memegangkan sapu dan alat-alat lainnya ke mereka. Semuanya langsung bersama-sama membersihkan gudang itu. Renji terus bersin-bersin. Byakuya memakai maskernya rapat-rapat hingga seperti ninja. Ichigo kelilipan oleh debu-debu yang diterbangin bersinnya Renji. Sedang Hitsugaya…

" Eh, lihat, nih! Ada boneka!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengangkat sebuah boneka teddy bear yang lucu tapi kotor.

" Eh?! Bonekanya sapa, tuh?!!" tanya Renji.

" Meneketehe! Orang gue baru aja pegang!"

" Lucu juga… Elo ambil aja, Toshiro!" usul Ichigo.

" Sembarangan! Emangnya gue anak cewek, suka main boneka?" kata Hitsugaya kesal. Padahal dalem ati, Hitsugaya pengen banget punya boneka seperti itu. _Lucuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!!!_

" Hmm, kata tetangga kita, dulu itu rumah ini ditinggali sama sebuah keluarga jutawan… Keluarga itu punya seorang anak cewek yang masih kecil dan sangat dimanja… Sayangnya, keluarga itu tewas di bunuh ayahnya sendiri yang mendadak gila karena shock perusahaannya bangkrut!" kata Renji yang emang jago soal beginian. Biasalah… Hobi dia kan ngegosip… (-author di telen sama Zabimaru hidup-hidup)

" Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Toshiro… Kamar yang kamu tempati sekarang itu bekas kamarnya anak itu!" imbuh Byakuya. Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya.

" Emang ada hubungannya?"

" Ya iyalah! Katanya arwah anak itu dulu sering gentayangan! Setiap orang yang menghuni rumah ini selalu ujung-ujungnya kena musibah! Anehnya, yang tewas menggenaskan itu selalu hanya yang cowok! Yang anak kecil dan cewek paling hanya kena musibah kecil!" terang Ichigo. Kepala Hitsugaya jadi penuh tanda tanya.

" Serius, nih? Nggak bohong kan?" tanya Hitsugaya yang masih ragu sambil tetap memeluk boneka itu.

" Iya! Orang Mbak Lastri pernah cerita kalo dia ngalami sendiri!" kata Renji meyakinkan.

" Mungkin boneka itu dulunya kepunyaannya anak itu?" tebak Byakuya sambil nunjuk boneka yang dipeluk Hitsugaya." Bukannya lebih baik segera kita buang barang-barang seperti itu? Setahuku kita itu harus menjauhi barang-barang kesayangan orang yang sudah meninggal! Soalnya ada kemungkinan arwah pemiliknya bisa… ya, gitu, deh… Gentayangan…,"

" Dibuang?? Bukannya dikubur…???" Renji mencoba meralat." Gue denger, kalo dibuang itu biasanya bisa balik lagi atau paling parah si arwah mengamuk… Dan kalo disimpen terus, bisa gerak/hidup sendiri… Jadi, lebih baik dikubur atau dibagi-bagikan ke orang," (A/N : informasi ini 100% asli dari temen gue, Mala-chan, yang adiknya memang udah meninggal… Katanya dia pernah menyimpan terus mainan mobil-mobilan adiknya. Dan saat dia lewat didepannya, mobil itu berjalan sendiri! Padahal itu bukan mainan yang pakai baterai ataupun remote control! Akhirnya dia disuruh ibunya untuk mengubur mainan itu. Tapi soal hal apa yang paling tepat untuk memperlakukan barang peninggalan orang yang sudah meninggal itu… Gue masih nyari informasi…)

" Ah, sama sajalah!" elak Byakuya.

" Mungkin saja, sih……," Hitsugaya menghela nafas." Tapi, tak apalah! Malah kebetulan kan kalo dia gentayangan? Kita bisa sekalian nenangin arwah itu! Lagipula kan sayang dibuang! Ini boneka impor tahu!"

" Dari mana elo tau kalo itu impor??" tanya Ichigo.

" Nih, ada tulisannya… Made in America… Dan boneka ini sangat bagus dan terlihat awet… Pasti ini asli barang impor!"

" Iya juga… Biasanya boneka pasti udah jelek kalo dibiarkan ditempat seperti ini selama 10 tahun!" imbuh Byakuya sambil mengamati boneka teddy itu." Hmm, tolong simpan boneka ini, Hitsugaya! Rasanya kita harus memeriksa boneka ini… Boneka ini… Aneh……,"

" Hmm, iya, ya… Boneka ini, kok, kayaknya punya tekanan roh!" kata Hitsugaya sambil memeluk boneka itu lagi. _Akhirnyaaaaa~!!! Boneka ini jadi punya gue!!! Lucuuu~!!!_

* * *

Malam pun tiba. Burung hantu bernyanyi dari pohon ke pohon… Anjing-anjing menggong-gong ke rembulan sunyi… Kunang-kunang berdansa dalam keheningan malam… Hantu-hantu berpesta mengejek manusia… Sedang 4 shinigami itu terlelap dibuai mimpi… (ARGGGGGH~~~!!! Udah, deh, kok, gue jadi bikin puisi?!!)

Malam itu Hitsugaya terlelap di kamarnya sendiri (ya iyalah! Masa mau tidur sama Ichigo?!). Dia yang kecapekan karena terus beraktivitas hari itu tidur sangat pulas hingga tak sadar… kalau boneka teddy yang sedang dia peluk… BERDIRI DAN BERBICARA!!

" HAHAHAHA!!! Gue bebas! Akhirnya gue bisa membalaskan dendam kepada para laki-laki busuk itu!" kata si boneka yang kini berdiri di samping Hitsugaya yang terlelap.

" Hm, dengan tubuh boneka ini… Gue bisa berbuat semau gue! Semua orang pasti tak akan menyangka kalo semua itu gue yang lakuin! UAHAHAHA**-UGHH~!!!**" kata-kata si boneka terputus karena Hitsugaya nggak sengaja mengigau dan memukul boneka itu sampe jatuh ke lantai.

" Ngggh… Kurosaki… Jangan berisik………," gumam Hitsugaya mengigau.

" Yee… Nama gue bukan Kurosaki kale! Dasar shinigami bego!" respon si boneka yang udah terdampar di lantai." Eh, tapi gue bisa bebas dari gudang terkutuk itu karena anak ini… Hmm… Nggak apa-apa, deh…,"

Si boneka itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari kamar Hitsugaya. Berjalan menuruni tangga. Menuju ke dapur. Dan mengambil golok juga celurit! Dia make selembar kain hitam yang ada di ruang tengah sebagai jubah. Widiih… Gayanya udah mirip banget sama dewa kematian yang siap beraksi.

" Yup! Siapa dulu ya? Hmm," si boneka melirik kamar Ichigo yang dekat dengan dapur dan ruang tengah." Dia saja…,"

* * *

Di kamar, Ichigo juga nggak kalah lelap tidurnya dari Hitsugaya. Dia menyelimuti dirinya dari ujung kaki sampe kepala. Hawa malam itu terasa sangat dingin menusuk tulang baginya. Ya jelas! Orang dia dengan begonya ngebiarin AC nyala terus dengan suhu 10 derajat! Padahal, tanpa AC-pun, hawanya udah dingin banget! Dasar…

Si boneka membuka kamar Ichigo. Mengangkat celuritnya kayak orang yang lagi ngangkat bambu runcing buat pergi perang." Wow, keren juga…," gumam boneka itu.

" Hm, tapi yang namanya cowok… Pasti sama aja! Sama jahatnya! Kayak ayahku! Keren, sih, keren tapi dia sudah berani ngebunuh gue dan ibu……," kata boneka yang akhirnya mulai menangis itu. Dia ingat benar kejadian pada saat detik-detik kematiannya. Hanya 1 kata yang dia lihat sebelum mati. **DARAH**. Ya, dia melihat banyak darah segar muncrat lalu semuanya… **HITAM**…

" Ibu… Sekarang ibu dimana…??," tanya si boneka itu sambil memeluk celurit itu." Tenang, Bu… Aku akan membalaskan dendam kita… Akan kubunuh semua laki-laki busuk itu!" boneka itu memanjat kasur tempat Ichigo tertidur pulas.

**" MATI KAU, LAKI-LAKI BUSUK!!"** si boneka mengayunkan celuritnya ke leher Ichigo yang tidak terlihat karena tertutup selimut. _**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAZH~!!!!!!!**_ Dalam slow motion, kita bisa melihat adegan dramatis saat celurit itu menebas habis leher Ichigo… Selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ichigo terkoyak… Dan busa-busa berterbangan di udara…

" Eh, busa??? Bukan darah?????" heran boneka itu.

_**Kreeet~! **_Pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemilik kamar itu. Kurosaki Ichigo…

" Huff… Leganya… Kebelet banget tadi…," gumam Ichigo sambil membetulkan celana." Hah?!! Ada apa ini?!!! Siapa kau?!!!!!!" Ichigo langsung kaget pas ngelihat pemandangan di atas kasurnya. Kasurnya udah porak poranda, gulingnya terlibas jadi 2, busa-busa dari guling itu berserakan, dan sebuah boneka berdiri dengan celurit plus golok di tangannya. Ooh… Ternyata yang ada di kasur itu tadi gulingnya Ichigo, toh…

" Astaga… Jadi yang gue libas ini tadi guling, toh… Pantesan aja yang muncrat bukan darah…," kata si boneka. Ichigo menelan ludah. Kakinya gemetaran. Kilat yang menyambar dari luar jendela itu menerangi kamar Ichigo yang agak gelap itu sekilas. Si boneka yang berjubah hitam itu semakin terlihat menakutkan. Ichigo jadi inget sama pakaian dewa kematian yang pernah dia liat di film.

" Bi, bisa ngomong?!! Eh, sebentar… Kau kan boneka yang tadi?!!" kata Ichigo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk boneka itu. Boneka itu menatap Ichigo angker.

" Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanyanya.

" Kau pasti arwah anak perempuan pemilik rumah ini, kan?" Ichigo mengambil medali yang selalu dia gunakan untuk keluar dari tubuhnya." Akan aku tenangkan arwahmu!"

" Humph! Jangan bercanda… Dasar jeruk berjalan!" kata si boneka." Oh, dan aku punya nama! Aku Shierly! Menyatakan diri sebagai sejenis boneka Djail!" kata boneka bernama Shierly itu (A/N : Btw, sebenernya Shierly tu nama temen les gue… Sorry, Shier! Nama elu gue pake!). Ichigo langsung geram.

" Enak aja! Gue bukan jeruk berjalan! Gue juga punya nama! Gue Kurosaki Ichigo! Menyatakan diri sebagai cowok terkeren di dunia!" (author : -nonjok Ichigo- Jangan sok GR elo! Nyatanya elo masih kalah keren sama Toshiro! -dihajar Ichigo FC-)

_**Bruk~!! **_Tiba-tiba Ichigo roboh setelah Shierly melewatinya. Apa yang terjadi?!! Oh, ternyata Shierly udah menonjok perut Ichigo sampai pingsan! Hebat bener… Padahal boneka… (author langsung ditodong pake celurit sama Shierly Si Boneka Hidup)

" Hari ini kau kubiarkan hidup… Bukan karena aku berbaik hati… Aku ingin kau menyebarkan ketakutan kepada semua orang…," kata Shierly yang lalu menghilang ke kamar Hitsugaya. Membiarkan Ichigo yang terdampar di lantai.

* * *

" Hah?!! Yang bener? Boneka itu hidup?!!" jerit Renji pas Ichigo menceritakan pengalamannya di ruang tengah keesokan harinya. Ichigo langsung membekap mulut Renji." Stt~!! Jangan keras-keras! Bisa kedengaran Toshiro nanti!" kata Ichigo sambil melihat sekeliling. Untungnya, Hitsugaya sedang berada di lantai 2.

" Hm, kau benar… Jangan sampai Toshiro tahu soal ini… Kasihan…," kata Byakuya sambil menyalakan TV." Dia terlanjur menyayangi boneka itu… Sepertinya dia juga mulai bisa menikmati hidup karena boneka itu," Byakuya ingat benar kalau seharian tadi Hitsugaya emang terlihat bahagia sekali. Senyum-senyum terus kayak orang gila (nggak sebegitunya kalee…).

" Ya, lebih baik kita rahasiakan…," kata Renji yang lalu merebut remote TV dan memindah channel ke channel yang lagi nyiarin demo masak. Air liur Renji langsung menetes-netes… Byakuya ngerebut remote lagi dan memindah ke channel yang nayangin film favoritnya, Tom & Jerry. Lalu terjadilah perebutan remote antara Renji dan Byakuya. Ichigo hanya sweat drop…

* * *

Renji tampak lagi asyik main PSP di kamarnya malam itu. Saking asyiknya dia nggak nyadar kalo ada sosok kecil yang masuk ke kamarnya.

" Aloha, masih asyik-asyik aja, nih, padahal udah malam…," kata sosok itu. Renji langsung terkaget-kaget. Dia jadi teringat ceritanya Ichigo. _Jangan-jangan ini si boneka hidup yang di omongin Ichigo???? A, apa yang harus gue lakuin?!! Kata Ichigo, sih, boneka bernama Shierly itu bawa-bawa golok dan celurit! Kalo gue ambil langkah seribu, mestinya boneka itu bakal ngelemparin golok…Gimana, neeeh?!! Rukia!! Taichou!!! Someone!!!! Help me…!!!_

_**Puk!**_ Sosok itu menepuk dan mencengkram pundak Renji keras. Renji yang kaget langsung terlonjak ketakutan dan segera ngumpet dibawah meja belajarnya. Dengan gemetaran dia sujud-sujud minta ampun.

" Ampuuuuuuun~!!! Ampuni gueee~!!! Apa, sih, salah gue sampai Non Shierly marah begini??? Ampuuun~!! Jangan bunuh gueeeeeeeee~!!! Gue masih pengen hidup! Menikah sama Rukia… Punya a-,"

" Sapa juga yang mau ngebunuh elo? Kayak nggak ada kerjaan lain aja…," kata sosok kecil itu yang ternyata adalah… Hitsugaya Toshiro.

" HAH?!! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU?!!!! Bikin kaget saja!!" Renji langsung menghela nafas lega." Gue kira si Shierly…,"

" Shierly?? Siapa itu Shierly???" tanya Hitsugaya heran. Ups, Renji keceplosan, neh!

" Ups! Bukan siapa-siapa, kok, Hitsugaya-taichou!!"

" Jangan bohong! Shierly itu siapa?? Oh! Gue tau… Jangan-jangan dia…,"

" Eh? Anda sudah tahu?!!" _Jadi Hitsugaya-taichou udah tau kalo boneka yang dia sayangi itu boneka hidup??_

" Shierly itu namanya selingkuhanmu ya?!! Astaga, Rukia-san harus tahu kalo kau selingkuh!!" Hitsugaya bersiap keluar kamar.

" Bukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!!!!!!!!!!! Gue nggak selingkuh, tauuu~!!!!"

" Lha, trus Shierly itu siapa?"

" Dia… Mmm," Renji melihat tangan Hitsugaya yang tidak membawa apa-apa." Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou… Boneka teddy-nya… Anda tinggal di kamar ya???"

" Ya iyalah! Gue ke lantai 1 karena haus… Trus gue liat kamarmu masih terang… Ya, gue masuk aja…… Masa' gue kemana-mana bawa boneka??"

Mata Renji terbelalak.**" APA?!!! INI BAHAYA!! TAICHOU, I'M COMING~!!"** Renji langsung menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya dan berlari keluar kamar.

* * *

Akhirnya Renji, Ichigo, dan Hitsugaya sampai di kamar Byakuya. Ichigo dan Renji menatap kamar Byakuya dengan pucat. Hitsugaya kebingungan.

" Mmm, ada apa, sih?" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Nggak, kok… Mmm, ayo masuk!" kata Ichigo.

Renji mengetuk pintu." Mmm, taichou… Ini kami… Boleh kami masuk?"

" ………………….," tidak ada jawaban…… Ichigo dan Renji semakin panik. Sedang Hitsugaya makin heran. Ichigo melirik Renji," ayo, kita dobrak! Perasaan gue nggak enak, nih!"

_**1… 2… 3… BRAAAAAK~!!!**_ Tak ada 3 detik kemudian, pintu Byakuya terbuka karena dobrakan Ichigo dan Renji. Mata Hitsugaya langsung terbelalak saat melihat keadaan Byakuya. Tubuh Byakuya bersimbah darah…

**" KU, KUCHIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Hitsugaya langsung mendekati tubuh Byakuya yang tergeletak di lantai. Renji langsung menitikkan air mata.

" Taichou… betapa pendek umurmu… Sebagai anak buah yang baik… akan kubuatkan kau upacara pemakaman semeriah mungkin………,"

**" HOIIIIIIIII~!! GUE BELOM MATI TAUUUUUU~!!!"** protes Byakuya yang kini ada di pangkuan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya segera melakukan kidou untuk menolong Byakuya dan melirik Ichigo. Melihat hal itu, Ichigo segera mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di rak dekat kamar mandi Byakuya.

" Apa yang terjadi, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya yang secara nggak sadar terus membiarkan Byakuya bersandar di dadanya. Ichigo tampak sibuk mengobati tubuh Byakuya. Renji masih mondar-mandir kayak orang gila. Dia masih mengira kalo Byakuya udah mati karena terlalu shock ngelihat Byakuya bersimbah darah.

" Ah… Bukan apa-apa…," jawab Byakuya yang lagi senyum-senyum keenakan di peluk Hitsugaya.

" 'Bukan apa-apa', apanya? Aku harus bilang apa ke Rukia-san soal ini?"

" Hueeeeeeeeeeee…… Taichou mateeeeeek…………… Calon mertua gue mateeeeeeeeek!!!! Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee………," Renji masih jerit-jerit histeris.

**" BERISIK! GUE MASIH HIDUP TAU!!!"** gertak Byakuya kesal karena udah dikira mati sama Renji. Renji langsung menoleh ke Byakuya.

" Oh! Taichouuuuuuuuu~!!! Anda hidup kembaliiiiiiiiiiiii~!!!!!"

**" DARI TADI GUE MASIH HIDUP, O'ON!!!" **protes Byakuya.

" Hueeeeeeeeeee~!! Taichou!! Gue seneng bisa ketemu taichou lagi~!!!"

" Apes banget gue… Kenapa gue punya fukutaichou kayak dia, sih?!! O'on banget jadi orang…,"

" Apesan mana gue sama elo?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Ichigo merazia sekeliling Byakuya. Dia mendapati boneka teddy itu tergeletak tak jauh dari kasur spring bed Byakuya.

" I, itu dia!" jerit Ichigo sambil nunjuk boneka itu. Hitsugaya, Byakuya, dan Renji langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengernyitkan alisnya.

" Itu, kan, boneka gue… Elo yang nyolong ya, Kuchiki?!!!"

" Yeee, ya nggak-lah! Orang dia sendiri yang ke sini!" kata Byakuya.

" Eh? Kesini sendiri?" Hitsugaya ngebayangin bonekanya jalan-jalan ndiri sambil bersiul-siul gembira." Jangan ngawur! Masa' boneka bisa jalan-jalan ndiri, sih?!!" protes Hitsugaya untuk menepis bayangan anehnya.

" Ini benar! Dia yang menyerangku!" kata Byakuya." Bukan hanya aku! Dia pun nyaris melukai Ichigo! Iya, kan, Ichigo?!" Ichigo mengangguk mantap.

**" BOHONG!"** jerit Hitsugaya yang langsung berdiri. Dia nggak sadar kalo hal itu membuat Byakuya yang lagi di pangkuannya terjatuh dengan keras. _**BRUUUK~!!!**_

" **WADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW~!!! **Hueeeeee…… Betapa jahatnya kau pada orang yang lagi kesakitan ini………," rintih Byakuya sambil mewek.

" Ups, sorry…," kata Hitsugaya." Dan kalian! Jangan menuduh aneh-aneh kepada sebuah boneka! Itu hanya halusinasi! Tidak mungkin benda mati bisa bergerak seperti itu! Tidak mungkin!! Aku nggak percaya!!"

" Tapi… Ini kenyataan, Toshiro…!!" kata Ichigo meyakinkan. Hitsugaya langsung mengambil boneka itu dan menampar Ichigo. _**Pluaaaaaaaaaaak~!!! **_Renji dan Byakuya langsung ber-koor," owwww…… pasti sakit……………,".

" Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!" Hitsugaya langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Di kamar dia kebingungan. _Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah menampar Kurosaki… Membentak Kuchiki…Apa yang harus ku lakukan??? Jangan-jangan yang mereka katakan benar?!!_ Hitsugaya melirik boneka yang dia pegang.

_Nggak! Nggak mungkin!!_

* * *

1 jam berlalu… Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45… Semua telah terlelap di kamar masing-masing. Tentunya, Byakuya tidur di kamarnya dengan badan penuh balutan perban. Renji tidur di kamar dengan dengkuran ganasnya (-ditelen Zabimaru). Ichigo tidur sambil ngigau aneh (-dikado smack ampuh sama Ichigo). Dan Hitsugaya tidur di kamar seperti sleeping beauty… (-dicekik Hitsugaya dan mati suri- ya iyalah! Kalo mati beneran ni fanfic gimana?!!).

Di tengah malam itu… Bangkitlah boneka itu dari pelukan Hitsugaya. Shierly Si Boneka Hidup tersenyum puas atas pembelaan Hitsugaya tadi." Huh, kurang satu orang lagi ya…," gumam si boneka yang lalu turun dari ranjang Hitsugaya. Seperti biasa, dia keluar dari kamar… Menuruni tangga… Masuk ke dapur… Ambil golok dan celurit… Lalu memakai kostum hitamnya yang mirip jubah dewa kematian di film-film…

Shierly melangkah mendekati kamar Renji." Mati kau… Nanas merah…," gumam boneka itu.

" Tidak secepat itu…," kata sosok di belakang Shierly. Boneka itu langsung menoleh dan terbelalak.

" Kau… tidak mungkin…,"

" Tak kan kubiarkan kau membunuh teman-temanku!" gertak sosok itu yang ternyata Hitsugaya." Sebenarnya aku tak percaya… Karena itulah aku pura-pura tidur! Dan ternyata… yang mereka katakan benar! Kau hidup!"

" Lalu, apa urusanmu?" tanya boneka itu dingin……

" Hentikan! Jangan membunuh lagi! Apalagi mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun! Mereka tak pantas untuk dibunuh seperti itu!!"

" Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya!" gertak Shierly. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya terlarut dalam ingatan boneka itu…

_Flashback masa lalu Shierly…_

" _Ayah? Untuk apa pistol itu?" tanya Shierly semasa hidupnya. Dia seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu. Shierly yang masih berumur 8 tahun tampak sedang memeluk boneka teddy kesayangannya. Ayah Shierly yang terlihat masih muda dan keren menyeringai dan tertawa keras._

" _Ahahahaha!!! Ayah akan mengirim kalian semua ke surga! Uahahahahaha!!! Kalian pasti tidak mau menderita karena ayah bangkrut, kan?!" kata ayah itu sambil mengangkat pistol. Duar!! Peluru nyaris mengenai boneka teddy yang dipegang Shierly._

" _Sayang! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau kena Shierly bagaimana?" kata sesosok wanita yang langsung melindungi Shierly. Ya, itulah ibu Shierly…Ibu Shierly berambut hitam panjang… Wajahnya terlihat sangat keibuan dan penuh kelembutan juga kasih sayang. Astaga! Wajah ibu Shierly sangat mirip dengan Unohana Retsu, kapten keibuan dari divisi 4!_

" _Ahahahaha!! Tenang sayang! Kita semua akan bahagia di surga!" si ayah menembakkan peluru ke arah Shierly. Tapi ibu Shierly segera menggendongnya dan berlari menjauh dari ayah Shierly. Akibatnya, peluru itu menjadi bersarang di bahunya._

" _Ayo, Shierly! Kita pergi dari sini! Ah~!!" ibu Shierly tertembak lagi. Kali ini peluru melesat ke kakinya. Shierly terbelalak," Ibu! Ibu, tidak apa-apa?!! Ayah, hentikan!! Ibu bisa mati!!"_

_Ayah Shierly dengan muka devil menembak ke sembarang arah. Ketika peluru pistolnya habis, dia langsung melempari mereka dengan barang-barang. Braaaaaak~!!! Sebuah meja menghantam tubuh ibu Shierly._

" _Ibuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Shierly._

" _Shi, Shierly....... Cepat pergi…dari sini…," rintih ibu Shierly. Bluk! Tewaslah ibu Shierly di depan Shierly._

" _Tidaaaaaaaaaak~!! Ibu! __**Ibuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!!!!**__" __**DOR!! **__Sebuah tembakan pistol menembus dada Shierly…_

_End of flashback…_

" K, kau……," mata Hitsugaya terbelalak saat melihat masa lalu Shierly yang begitu mengerikan.

" Ya, makanya arwahku tidak tenang! Aku benci sekali pada ayahku! Lebih tepatnya, aku benci laki-laki dewasa!!" kata Shierly dengan air mata tak terbendung. Hitsugaya mendekati Shierly lembut.

" Tapi, bukan begini caranya, Shier… Tidak semua laki-laki dewasa itu jahat… Contohnya Kuchiki. Dia baik, kok! Walau kadang nyebelin juga…,"

" Bohong! Dari luar, sih, baik! Tapi, lihat dalamnya! Dalamnya busuk!! Dia pasti hanya pura-pura baik!" Hitsugaya jadi teringat tentang Aizen. _Hmm, dulu Aizen juga begitu… Dia baik sekali, tapi ternyata hatinya busuk! Walaupun begitu, tidak semua laki-laki begitu kan?_

" Kau akan ku jadikan media untuk balas dendamku!" kata Shierly sambil mengangkat goloknya. Hitsugaya tercengang saat melihat tekanan roh Shierly yang membesar. Dan…

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

_**Krieet…**_ Kamar Renji terbuka. Renji yang masih setengah tidur segera melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya." Hi, Hitsugaya-taichou?!!"

" Hmm, hai, Abarai… Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum manis. Muka Renji jadi memerah sedikit." Eh, emm… Punggungku agak sakit…,"

" Mau aku pijat? Gratis, kok!" tawar Hitsugaya yang udah duduk disamping Renji. Renji jadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya malu-malu tapi mau. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya udah merangkul Renji dari depan.

" Kok, diam aja…?? Hmm?" Hitsugaya tersenyum menggoda. Renji jadi makin salah tingkah. _Nggak! Gue nggak homo!! Tapi… Gimana, nih?? Dia manis sekali!_ Hitsugaya mulai memijati Renji. Wajah Renji makin semerah rambutnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Grep! Tiba-tiba tangan Hitsugaya mencengkram leher Renji.

" Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou… Geli, nih!" kata Renji. Cengkraman di lehernya makin erat." Ugh! Hitsugaya-taichou! Gue… nggak bisa… napas!!"

" Ini… pijatan khusus…," kata Hitsugaya yang lalu menatap Renji. Renji terkejut saat melihat mata Hitsugaya. Mata Hitsugaya yang berwarna hijau indah kini menjadi merah! Merah darah!

" K, kau… bukan… Hitsugaya-taichou!" kata Renji dengan napas terputus-putus.

Hitsugaya menyeringai," ya, memang bukan… Aku Shierly…," katanya. Ternyata, Shierly memanfaatkan tubuh Hitsugaya untuk balas dendam!!

" K, kembalikan… tubuh… teman…ku………," Bruk! Renji pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen. Shierly yang memakai tubuh Hitsugaya itu tersenyum sinis." One… down…," kini dia melangkah ke kamar Ichigo. Bersiap untuk menyakitinya juga.

* * *

" Lho? Toshiro, belum tidur?" tanya Ichigo saat Hitsugaya a.k.a Shierly masuk ke kamarnya." Udah jam 12, nih…,"

" Hmm, aku nggak bisa tidur… Setiap tidur kepikiran kamu terus, sih…," kata Hitsugaya sambil memeluk tubuh macho Ichigo. Ichigo salah tingkah. Tapi, tiba-tiba…

" K, Kurosaki… menjauh… dariku……," desah Hitsugaya. Ichigo terbelalak saat dia melihat Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya sedang kesakitan…

" Ke, keluar kau dari tubuhku! Keluar!!"

" Ti, tidak! A, aku tidak mau keluar sampai dendamku terbalas sepenuhnya! Argh!!!!!"

" Keluaaaaaaaar!!! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~!!**" Ichigo mulai panik saat melihat Hitsugaya yang berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu paham apa yang terjadi. _Apa mungkin…Shierly memasuki tubuh Toshiro??_ Beberapa detik kemudian suasana langsung hening. Tubuh Hitsugaya roboh. Ichigo mendekatinya dengan ragu. _Si Shierly udah keluar belum ya…???_

" Mmm, Toshiro…?????"

Tubuh Hitsugaya langsung terlonjak.**" AHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!! AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL MENDAPAT TUBUHMU!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"** kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo langsung menyiapkan zanpakutonya.

**" KELUAR KAU DARI TUBUH TOSHIRO, HANTU SIALAAAAAN~!!!!!"**

* * *

Battle mode udah ON di ruang tengah. Ichigo, Byakuya, dan Renji tampak lagi bertarung dengan Hitsugaya a.k.a Shierly yang lagi berwujud bankai. 3 orang itu terlihat sudah penuh luka. Tak satupun dari mereka tega menyakiti Shierly. Karena bagaimanapun, tubuh yang dia pakai itu kepunyaannya Hitsugaya.

" Hah! Kalian tidak bisa melawanku, kan? Hm?? Atau kalian tidak mau menyakiti tubuh teman kecil kalian ini?? AHAHAHAHAHA!!" ejek Shierly. Mata Hitsugaya menjadi merah dan wujud Hyourinmaru berubah menjadi berwarna hitam. Tanda kalau Shierly masih menguasai tubuh Hitsugaya.

" Sial! Kita nggak mungkin bisa menyakiti dia! Renji, kau udah panggil bantuan, belum??" tanya Byakuya. Renji mengangguk tegas." Udah, kok! Dari tadi malah!"

" Kok, nggak dateng-dateng?!!! Bisa matek kita kalo begini terus!" keluh Ichigo. Tiba-tiba muncullah kelompok kupu-kupu hitam. Itu dia! Kupu-kupu yang menandakan akan muncul shinigami! Pintu terbuka dan asap memenuhi ruangan itu.

" Maaf kalian lama menunggu…," kata sosok yang datang dari pintu itu.

" Eh?!! Unohana-taichou?!!!" jerit Ichigo.

" Lu yakin nggak salah manggil?? Kita kan butuhnya bala bantuan, bukan ahli medis, Renji! Ya, walau perlu juga, sih, buat ngobatin luka gue…," protes Byakuya pada fukutaichou-nya.

" Gue nggak salah manggil, kok! Sumpeh, deh!" kata Renji.

" I, ibu……………………????" bisik Shierly. Pedang Hyourinmaru terlepas dari tangannya.

" Oh, lama tak berjumpa, Shierly… Kau sudah besar ya?" sapa Unohana ramah dan lembut.

" Ibuuuuuuu~!!!!" arwah Shierly langsung keluar dari tubuh Hitsugaya. Ichigo dan Renji cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh Hitsugaya sebelum roboh dan membentur lantai dengan keras. Shierly berlari ke arah Unohana dan memeluknya." Ibu…,"

" Shierly… Mengapa kau tidak ikut saja bersama ibu? Ke Soul Society… Tempat kau seharusnya berada?" tanya Unohana.

Shierly mengusap air matanya," aku mau! Aku nggak mau berpisah dengan ibu lagi!" katanya. Unohana tersenyum.

" Tapi, janji ya… Di sana, kamu nggak boleh begini lagi… Nggak semua cowok jahat, lho, sayang…,"

" Iya, Bu! Shierly janji!" jawab Shierly sambil tersenyum juga.

" Kalau begitu, ayo…," Plek! Unohana meng-konsou arwah Shierly. Lalu arwah Shierly berubah menjadi kupu-kupu hitam dan menghilang ke angkasa. Byakuya yang lagi menggendong Hitsugaya yang pingsan mendekati Unohana.

" Eh, mmm… Itu beneran anak Anda ya?" tanya Byakuya heran.

Unohana menatap mereka." Tentu saja bukan…,"

"** APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!** Ta, tapi, kok……," ke-3 cowok itu shock.

" Yah… Kan kasihan… Lagipula sebelum dikuasai oleh Shierly sepenuhnya, Hitsugaya-kun mengirim pesan padaku kalau arwah kali ini punya ibu yang mirip aku… Ya, jadinya aku kesini…," kata Unohana ramah.

Wah… Wah… Akhirnya selesai juga teror dari boneka hidup ini…… Bagaimana nasib mereka di chapter berikutnya ya…?????

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hiks, hiks… Dramatis… Hueeeeeeeee~!!! Kok, jadi begini, sih????" (shock berat)

Hi-chan:" Udah, diem aja elo, Mas! Sekarang udah saatnya ngejawab review yang tersisa!" (lagi bad mood)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue bukan 'mas'! Harusnya 'mbak'!! Btw, kok, nggak mood banget, sih, elo?"

Hi-chan:" Soalnya, elo nggak bikin fanfic soal Gin-chan-ku!"

Hitsugaya:" Gin-chan?? Maksudmu Ichimaru????"

Hi-chan:" Yup! Gue fans berat diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!! Gin-chan!!! I love you so much!" (memajang poster Ichimaru Gin yang gedenya 5 meter x 5 meter)

4869fans-nikazemaru& Hitsugaya:" But, we are hate him so much!!!" (muntah-muntah berjama'ah)

Ichigo:" Oke, review dari DiLLa-SaGi! Katanya fanfic-mu tokcer abis, nih!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Th, thanks… Hueeeeeeeek~!!!" (masih muntah-muntah bareng Hitsugaya) " Hi-chan! Cepet bakar poster itu sebelum gue mati gara-gara dehidrasi!!"

Hi-chan:" Ogah, ah… Orang ini poster gue… Hak-hak gue kan mau gue apain! Gin-chan kereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen~!!!" (meluk-meluk poster Gin)

Byakuya:" Ehem! Dia nge-request tuyul… Tenang, tuyul bakal tayang di chapter berikutnya!" (ngebaca lagi) "**WHAT?!! RENBYAKU?!!! NOOOOOOO~!!!!** Renji udah jadi punyanya Rukia tauuuuuuu~!!!!!!!! Sorry…,"

Renji:" Oh yeah, masa' gue sama taichou jadi couple! Ogah, deh! Hmm, lalu dari Black-Cat-Yoruichi! Yee… Suka-suka gue, donk! Mau makan yang manis-lah! Pedes-lah! Asem-lah! Beracun-lah! Orang hak-hak gue mau makan yang mana!"

Byakuya:" Kurang ajaaaaaaar!! Gue bukan deviiiiil~!!! Hisana sayang apa tampangku kayak devil???????" (nangis gulung-gulung)

Ichigo: (muka merah padam) " Uuuuh… emm… errrrr… no comment, dah…,"

Hitsugaya:" Oh yeah… Abis gue nggak tahan sama tingkah mereka jadi gue meledak-ledak kayak begitu… Hmm… Sejak kapan gue suka Hyourinmaru?? Sejak pertama kali ketemu-lah! Lagi pula, sebagai kapten, gue harus bisa akur sama zanpakuto gue… Hyourinmaru baik banget, kok!"

Ichigo:" Ya… Walau rada **'MASTER COMPLEX'**!" (langsung ditelen Hyourinmaru hidup-hidup)

Hitsugaya:" Masakan gue…??? Oke, gue kirimin! Kebetulan gue baru aja masak semur ayam… Fu Yung Hai… Tuna melt sandwich… Sayur rebung… Mau?" (nunjukin masakannya yang menggoda selera)

All: (air liur menetes-netes) **"MAUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sekian dari kami… Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! Oh ya, besok chapternya tuyul, lhooooo~!!!"

Byakuya:" And…,"

All (again):**" PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**


	9. Tuyul, Oh, Tuyul

Ichigo:" Aloha, everybody~!!! Ehehe, ketemu lagi di Ghost Hunter! Sorry, kalo author gila ini update-nya lama! **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Jangan ketawa lebar-lebar! Mulut elo bau tau! Baru makan apa, sih??"

Hitsugaya:" Pasti jengkol lagi…,"

Byakuya:" Udah! Nggak usah ribut… To the point ajaaah… Ayo, ngerespon reviews~!!"

Hi-chan:" Yippie! Yang pertama Chika de Semut Rang-Rang! Iya ya… Shierly emang kasian… Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!!" (ikutan nangis, nih, ceritanya)

Hitsugaya:" Hmm, dia setujunya RenIchi… Tapi katanya IchiHitsu bagus juga… Oh…………………………………………………………," (jangkrik berbunyi) "…………**APA?!!!! ICHIHITSU?!! GUE SAMA ICHIGO?!!** Cuih~!! Amit-amit, dah! Heh, author sialan! Hapus adegan ituuuuuuuuuuuu~!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (ternyata Shiro-chan bisa telmi juga…-dicekik Hitsugaya)

Renji:" C, calm down, Hitsugaya-taichou… Be, beku…," (udah pake mantel musim dingin 4 lapis)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Walau gue benci setengah mati sama Ichigo, tapi gue paling suka pairing IchiHitsu… Dan suka sedikit IchiRuki… Ya, ya… Emang kasian, disuruh pake baju cewek melulu… Tapi, menurut gue Shiro-chan cocok kalo pake baju kimono cewek," (-dapet smack ampuh dari Hitsugaya)

Hi-chan:" **EHEM~!!** Lalu dari Black-Cat-Yoruichi! Shiro-kun, dia minta masakanmu di kirim ke rumahnya!"

Hitsugaya:" Ok, gue kirim lewat paket… Tapi gue nggak tanggung kalo ternyata pas paketnya sampe di rumah elo masakannya udah basi…,"

Byakuya: (sujud syukur) "Oooooooooh~!!! Thank you very much~!!!! Oooh…… Anakku tersayang… Toshiro-chan…," (menciumi poster Hitsugaya yang dikirim Black-Cat-Yoruichi) (Hitsugaya sweat drop)

Ichigo & Renji: (nangis massal) **"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!!!!!! BLACK-CAT-YORUICHI JAHAT! KEJAM!! JOROOOOOOOOOOOOOK~!!!!"** (4869fans-nikazemaru menghujani kepala Ichigo & Renji dengan bola basket)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hmm, masakan beracun? Oke! Sebentar…," (masuk ke dapur trus keluar dengan membawa sepiring nasi goreng mawut) "Sorry, kalo agak gosong… Nih, udah gue kasih racun tikus, karbol, kalium sianida, dll… Renji, **MAKAN**!!"

Renji:" Ko, kok, gue……?????"

All (except Renji):**" M-A-K-A-N-!!!!!!"** (nodongin zanpakuto masing-masing)

Renji:" O, oke…," (makan nasi goreng **'MAUT'** itu) "enak, sih… **UGH~!!**" (kejang-kejang dan tepar di lantai)

Byakuya:" Calon adik ipar gueeeeeeee~!! Ichigo, kasih nafas buatan!"

Ichigo:" Ogah! Ntar kalo gue keracunan juga gimana????" (A/N : menurut buku yang gue baca… Kalo ada orang keracunan karena makanan… Jangan beri dia pernafasan buatan dari mulut ke mulut karena bisa saja kita akan ikut keracunan)

Hitsugaya, 4869fans-nikazemaru, Hi-chan, Byakuya:**" AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN~!!!!"**

Ichigo:" Kok, gitu, sih?!!"

Unohana:" Sini, biar aku saja yang merawat…," (ngebawa Renji ke ruang bersalin (???))

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup, Black-Cat-Yoruichi bikin fanfic ya? Bagus, tuh! Ya, ya… Bakal gue review terus, deh, fanfic-mu! Judulnya 'Travel' kan?"

Hi-chan:" Ok, review selanjutnya dari Ann. B! Hmm, bahaya, nih… Sampe jatuh dari kursi… Ati-ati, jangan sampe di lantai ada pakunya ya!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Soal kemunculan Ikkaku… Silakan baca fanfic-nya… Semua akan terjawab…," (sok misterius)

Byakuya:" Lalu dari kawaii-haruna… Eh?! Kok, tambah tua, sih?!!"

Ichigo:" Dimana-mana itu… Kalo pas ultah tu pastinya bakal tambah tua, donk… Kecuali………," (ngelirik Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya:" Apa?! Mau nyindir gue?!!"

Unohana:" Ya, terima kasih atas pujian, Non Haruna… Masa', sih sebegitu keren?"

Hyourinmaru:" **GUE NGGAK BERKHIANAAAAAAT~!!! GUE KAN DIRASUKI! HUEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!** Shiro-chaaaaan~!!!! Dia ngejahatin aku!" (nangis-nangis di pelukan Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya:" Cup, cup, cup… Jangan nangis ya…?? Hyou-chan kan udah gede, nggak boleh nangis……," (ngelus-ngelus Hyourinmaru)

Renji:" Akhirnya gue selameeeeeeeeet~!!! Thanks banget, Unohana-taichou! Lalu dari Yumemiru reirin… Oh, katanya horornya makin kerasa! Ya, ya… IchiHitsu-nya juga… Ooooh,"

Ichigo: (blushing) "Eh, emmmm… lalu dari sukuna-hikona! Yup, chapter-nya hari ini tuyul! Ehehehe… Tenang nggak bakal ketuker, kok! Buat mastiin mana yang asli dan palsu… Tinggal colek pinggangnya… Kalo reaksinya nampar, nggigit, nendang, dll… Itu artinya dia Toshiro yang asli! Tapi kalo malah ketawa geli, itu artinya dia tuyul!"

Hitsugaya:" Colek, colek… **ELO KIRA GUE SABUN COLEK?!!** Awwww~!!!" (Renji yang penasaraan bener apa enggak kata-kata Ichigo nyolek pinggang Hitsugaya) " Kurang ajar!" (nampar Renji) _**PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!**_

Byakuya:" Berarti ini Toshiro yang asli… Dan… si sukuna bilang temennya nge-request hantu kereta manggarai… Ok, boleh juga…,"

Hi-chan:" Kalo diliat-liat… Emang cukup banyak juga yang benci Renji… Sabar ya, Nanas… Oya, lalu dari kakkoii-chan! Cowok terkeren di dunia? Ichimaru Gin, donk!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Nggak setuju! Harusnya tu Kakashi, Shiro-chan, Yondaime, dan Gaara!! Hmm, soal Renji yang manggil Byakuya mertua itu… Coba tanya Renji…,"

Renji:" Eh, mmm… Habis gue terlanjur panik abis! Jadinya ya… Gitu, deh…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Eh? Ketularan? Ehehehe… Ya, sama-sama… IchiHitsu emang so cute!"

Ichigo + Hitsugaya: (blushing)

Hi-chan:" Lalu dari MaSkicHy. ZaoLdyEck! Gila, susah amat namanya! Ehem… Dia nge-fans ma fanfic ini, nih!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ya, ya… Thanks… Oh, makan apa yaaa…??? Hmm, coba, deh, makan sekarung paku tiap hari… Dijamin langsung………………………mati…………,"

Readers + all Bleach characters + Hi-chan:**" YA JELAAAAAAAAAS~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** (njerit tepat di kuping 4869fans-nikazemaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ya, ya… Ampun! Gue ya makan nasi, donk! Masa' piring! Iya, nih, gue emang selalu tergila-gila sama si imut-imut Shiro-chan! Ya, salam kenal juga, MaSkicHy. ZaoLdyEck!"

Renji:" Lalu dari Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-! Hei, author stress! Kayaknya elo harus masang warning, deh, di fanfic ini! Cerita elo bikin orang-orang waras jadi terlihat seperti orang gila!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Uehehehehe… Ternyata cerita gue ampuh juga ya? Ehehehe, kena virus IchiHitsu juga ya??? Sama-sama! Oya, karena Azumi-chan berasal dari klan Uchiha… Gue nitip pesan ke Sasuke ya? Bilangin ke dia kalo **GUE BENCI DIA** dan nge-fans sama Itachi!"

Byakuya:" Ok, sekian dari kami… Review lainnya ada di bawah…,"

Ichigo:" In usual… **PLEASE REVIEW YA!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! INGAK-INGAK, JANGAN LUPA!! JANGAN LU-AWWW~!!!**" (Hitsugaya melempari Ichigo dengan shuriken)

**P.S: Pssst~!! Bagi fans IchiRuki, disini gue kasih kalian big bonus! Dijamin, SIP~!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 :**

**Tuyul, oh, Tuyul**

**" Huatsyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!!!!"** Hitsugaya bersin-bersin. Entah ini udah bersinnya Hitsugaya yang keberapa kali.

" Toshiro… Bersin-bersin mulu… Ada apa, sih? Flu ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil nyodok-nyodok punggung Hitsugaya dari belakang. Hitsugaya menggeleng.

" Nggak tau, tuh… Dari pagi gue bersin terus!"

" Ati-ati, lho! Sekarang tu musim pancaroba! Banyak penyakit!" kata Andre. Ichigo mengangguk setuju," Iya! Elo kudu ngati-ngati! Banyak kuman!"

" Ya elo itu kumannya, bego!" ejek Hitsugaya yang lalu mengambil pulpen untuk mencatat pelajaran. Sekarang lagi pelajaran matematika, sih… Kudu rajin nyatet! Kalo nggak bisa berabe!

_**Siuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~!! JDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!!**_ Sebuah spidol terbang dan mendarat tanpa permisi (kalo pake permisi, udah kabur duluan orangnya) di kepala Renji yang lagi ngorok. Renji kontan terbangun.

" Anjrit! **WHAT THE HELL?!!!**" jerit Renji sambil mengelus jidatnya.

" Oh, bagaimana tidurnya, hm? Mimpi indah?" tanya sang pelempar spidol tadi a.k.a guru matematika mereka… Kuchiki Byakuya… Renji nelen ludah. _Sialan! Lagi-lagi gua ketiduran pas pelajarannya taichou!!_

" Ah, iya… Eh… Maksud saya… Maaf…,"

**" MAAF?!! INI UDAH KE MILYARD-AN KALINYA ELO KETIDURAN DI KELAS, TAU?!!!!!"** bentak Byakuya sambil menggebrak meja. Hal itu langsung bikin nyali Renji mengkeret. Renji langsung sujud-sujud mohon ampun.

" Oh ya, hari ini saya mau mengajari kalian tentang bangun 3 dimensi! Ichigo, Renji, Andre, dan Toshiro! Tolong ambil peralatannya!" perintah Byakuya.

" Buset! Ambil ndiri napa?" gumam Ichigo sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

" Hah? Elo ngomong apa, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya sambil melirik Ichigo angker. Wah, tajem juga pendengarannya Byakuya…

" Oh, nggak… Gue nggak ngomong apa-apa…," kata Ichigo sambil pasang wajah innocent… Hitsugaya sweat drop… _Jangan pasang tampang sok innocent! Jijik tau!!_ cibirnya dalem ati. Lalu 4 orang cowok itu keluar kelas dan menuju gudang peralatan.

2 menit kemudian mereka keluar dengan membawa masing-masing 1 kardus yang berisi penuh balok-balok dan semacamnya. Mereka melewati lorong yang dekat lapangan basket. Renji ngelihatin anak-anak yang lagi main basket itu.

" Aduh, jadi nggak sabar! Pengen cepet-cepet jam pelajaran olah raga!" celetuknya yang emang nge-top di SMAN 13 sebagai jagonya olah raga. Andre mengangguk mantap.

" Yo'i!" sahut Andre sambil senyam-senyum.

" Alaaah… Paling elo cuman mau ngintip anak cewek pas ganti baju!" tuduh Ichigo. Andre nyengir," gue masih normal kale……,"

" Kalo masih normal… kenapa elo ngebet banget sama gue?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mengirimkan kedipan mata. Andre tepar di tempat. Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Renji langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!! GILA!** Ternyata elo bener-bener homo ya?!" kata Hitsugaya sambil terus tertawa.

" Aduh! Perut gue sakit! Nggak bisa… **BERHENTI~!!! AHAHAHAHAHA~~!!!!!!!!!!**" imbuh Ichigo yang ketawa sampe gulung-gulung di lantai. Renji juga tertawa sampe nangis-nangis segala. Andre jadi malu setengah mati. Tapi…

**" TOSHIRO, A-,"**

_**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!!**_

Sebuah bola basket nyasar ke kepala Hitsugaya. Praktis Hitsugaya langsung tepar di lantai. Suasana langsung hening selama 5 menit…

10 menit……

20 menit………

30 menit…………

**" TOSHIRO~!!"** jerit Ichigo yang baru bergerak dari tempatnya 31 menit kemudian dan memeriksa keadaannya." Lho? Eh, Toshiro demam! Nih, liat!" Renji meletakkan tangannya ke kening Hitsugaya. Buset! Berasa lagi ngebiarin tangan masuk oven!

" Eh, iya! Andre, panggil tai-… eh, maksudku… Panggil Pak Byakuya! Suruh beliau untuk menemui kami di UKS!" komando Renji. Andre langsung ngambil langkah larinya Kobayakawa Sena di Eye Shield 21. _**Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzh~!!!!!!!!**_ Begitu-begitu, ternyata si Andre itu atlet lari hebat di SMAN 13, lho!

Sedang Ichigo dan Renji berlari sambil membawa Hitsugaya ke UKS untuk perawatan kecil.

* * *

" Eh? Tipus???" tanya Hitsugaya heran. Dia masih bingung mengapa dia sekarang sudah ada di atas kasurnya dan kepala pusing sekali… Dan paling yang bikin dia bingung… **KENAPA RUKIA DAN IKKAKU DI SINI????!!!!**

" Kata Nii-sama, Hitsugaya-taichou kecapekan… Habis, tiap hari ngerjain seluruh pekerjaan rumah, sekolah, tugas shinigami, belum lagi ngerjain tugas-tugas untuk kapten!" jelas Rukia sambil mengompres kening Hitsugaya.

" Eh… Emmm, tapi… Kenapa kalian disini…???"

" Kuchiki-taichou menyuruh kami menjaga anda selama sakit, Hitsugaya-taichou! Kata Ichigo, tipus itu sembuhnya agak lama!" kata Ikkaku cool.

" Iya, sih……," Hitsugaya ingat kalo dia pernah membaca buku soal penyakit itu." Hmm, tapi kalian tidur dimana? Di rumah ini hanya ada 4 kamar!"

" Aku bisa tidur dengan Ichigo atau Renji!" celetuk Ikkaku.

" Mmm, Nii-sama menyuruhku untuk tidur sekamar dengan anda…," kata Rukia. Hitsugaya seketika langsung melompat dari tempat tidur.

**" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

" So, soalnya… Aku disuruh merawat anda… Juga menggantikan posisi anda dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah," terang Rukia sambil menenangkan Hitsugaya. _Kalo nggak karena di suruh kakak, gue juga nggak mau tidur sama elo! Elo kan udah ngerebut Ichigo dari gue?!! _batin Rukia.

" Ok…," jawab Hitsugaya sambil menghela nafas lalu membaringkan badan kembali. Tiba-tiba…

**" TAI-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** suara yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar dan sangat tak ingin dia dengar sekarang, terdengar… Sesosok cewek berambut jeruk panjang… Dengan 'itu'nya yang gigantic… Juga… pelukan mautnya…

**" UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH~!!!!!"** Hitsugaya langsung tercekik diantara pelukan mautnya Matsumoto. Ikkaku sweat drop. Turut berduka cita atas kesialan kapten kecil itu… Rukia buru-buru nyari tabung oksigen buat Hitsugaya yang tepar karena kehabisan oksigen di pelukan Matsumoto.

Melihat Hitsugaya yang tepar. Matsumoto jadi panik.

" Taichou? Taichou~!!!!!!!! Nooooooooo~!!! Jangan tinggalin fukutaichou-mu yang cantik iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!!!!" kata Matsumoto yang dengan bodohnya kembali memeluk Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mengap-mengap mencari udara.

" H, heeeeeeeeeeeelp… meeeeeeeee…,"

**" Kyaaaaa~!!** **HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU SEKARAT!!!**" jerit Rukia hingga membuat Renji yang lagi ngorok terbangun. Ichigo yang lagi latihan ngangkat barbel jadi kesakitan karena barbelnya jatoh trus kena kaki dia. Byakuya yang sedang berenang malah jadi nyebur kolam (ya jelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!).

**" APA?! TOSHIRO SEKARAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** jerit 3 cowok itu bersamaan. Dengan kecepatan Eye Shield 21 mereka menuju kamar Hitsugaya.

**" TOSHIRO, JANGAN MATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!!"** jerit mereka setelah berhasil masuk kamar Hitsugaya. Keadaan mereka ancur-ancuran. Renji masuk kamar dengan menjebol tembok (??? Kok, bisa…???). Tampangnya masih kusut dan perlu di setrika (lu pikir baju?). Byakuya masuk lewat jendela dengan hanya memakai handuk (-para Byakuya fans girl langsung nyiapin kamera). Ichigo datang lewat pintu dengan kaki yang bengkak (ini yang paling waras…).

" Eh…????" Hitsugaya dan Rukia sweat drop. Berdua, mereka menelan ludah dan blushing ngeliat Byakuya hanya pake handuk, doank…

" Ni, Nii-sama…," Rukia memandang dengan takjub. _OH MY GOD! Nii-sama macho bangeeeeeeeeeet~!!_

" Astaga…," Ikkaku terkagum atas apa yang di lakukan 3 cowok itu. _Setia kawan banget! Ngedenger temennya sekarat aja sampe begini… Langsung melesat tanpa peduli mereka lagi apa… Saluuuuuuuuuuut~!!_ Ikkaku kayaknya nggak tau kalo sebenernya yang di khawatirin 3 cowok itu bukan Hitsugaya-nya… Tapi, para fans-nya yang dasyat menggila! Dan author adalah salah satunya! **BWAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!**

" Wow~!! Kuchiki-taichou machoooooooooo~!!" Matsumoto langsung men-jepret foto pas Byakuya masuk kamar lewat jendela tadi." Lumayan, nih, kalo di jual… Ehehehehehe… Bye, semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!! Ups~!" setumpuk foto terjatuh dari saku baju Matsumoto. Hitsugaya memungutnya.

" Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil memungut foto itu.

" Ah! Jangan taichou! Itu fotonya…," Matsumoto panik. Hitsugaya makin curiga dan melirik Rukia. Rukia mengangguk dan segera menahan Matsimoto agar nggak bisa mengganggu Hitsugaya yang lagi nge-cek foto-foto itu.

" Hmm… Eh… **APAAN, NIH?!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya. Ikkaku jadi penasaran." Apa?"

" Ini… Foto Kurosaki pas… pas… pas…," Hitsugaya gemetaran memegang foto itu.

" Pas apa?!!" tanya Ichigo yang jadi panik. _Jangan-jangan foto pas gue tidur sambil meluk boneka teddy????_ Renji dan Byakuya mendekati Hitsugaya untuk ikutan melihat foto itu.

**" OH MY GOD!!!"** jerit Renji dengan wajah tomat.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!** My……!!!" Byakuya semaput di tempat.

" Ada apa, sih?" tanya Rukia. Ikkaku menghela nafas dan menunjukkan foto itu ke mereka semua.

" Foto saat Ichigo tidur bareng + meluk Hitsugaya-taichou yang sedang tidur…," kata Ikkaku cool.

**" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!!!"** Rukia dan Ichigo langsung menjerit histeris. Api langsung berkobar di hati Rukia. _**I-C-H-I-G-O-O-O-O-O-O-!!! **_Sode no Shirayuki jadi meleleh gara-gara api kemarahan Rukia yang dasyat.

" Nggak mungkin… Gu, gue…," kata Ichigo dengan muka kayak kepiting rebus yang di kasih cat merah pekat 1 truk.

**" Kurosaki……,"** Hitsugaya -yang entah sejak kapan- udah nodongin Hyourinmaru ke leher Ichigo.**" DIE!!!"**

" Tu, tunggu, Toshiro! Gue kan pas mabuk waktu itu! Jadi-,"

Bruk!!

Hitsugaya pingsan lagi karena demamnya yang emang masih tinggi. Matsumoto langsung nangis-nangis gaje. Tingkahnya udah kayak anaknya mati bunuh diri aja… Sedang Renji menggeret taichou-nya yang semaput ke kamar. Ichigo yang lumayan pinter medis segera ngompres kening Hitsugaya.

Rukia cemberut ngeliat apa yang di lakukan Ichigo. Tangannya itu, lho! Tangan Ichigo terlihat sangat hati-hati dan lembut saat merawat Hitsugaya. Bahkan sambil senyum segala! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih~!!! Bikin kepala pengen meletus! Dengan langkah lebar Rukia keluar kamar.

" Oi, mau kemana, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia menoleh dengan kesel.

**" KE DAPUR!!"**

" Oh, kalo gitu sekalian aja! Tolong ambilin air buat ngompres Toshiro lagi! Ah, obatnya juga!!" pinta Ichigo. Kini api kembali membakar hati Rukia. Sode no Shirayuki udah mencair jadi air……

* * *

" Huuuuuh~!! Si Ichigo itu! Seenaknya saja! Tidak tahu perasaan orang!" omel Rukia kesal. Rukia langsung mengusap matanya yang seperti ingin menjatuhkan tetesan air mata… _Ichigo bodoh! Sudah tahu Hitsugaya-taichou nggak bakalan mau nerima dia… Eh, tetep aja ngotot! Padahal… Padahal aku sudah…sudah…_

" Ihihihihihihihihihihi…," terdengar suara anak kecil yang cekikikan. Rukia langsung celingak-celinguk. _Apa, sih? Nggak ada apa-apa… Tapi, siapa yang ketawa…?? Anak kecil di sini cuman…Eh… Tapi nggak mungkin Hitsugaya-taichou kalo ketawa kayak gitu…_

Rukia menghela nafas dan mengambil beberapa es untuk mengompres Hitsugaya. Lalu di carinya termometer untuk mengukur suhu panas Hitsugaya sekalian. _Nggak ada! Mungkin di kamarnya Ichigo?_ Rukia melengos lesu dan mengambil baskom yang sudah dia isi es…

Tapi……

**" LHO?!! BASKOMNYA TADI MANA?!!!!!"** Rukia kaget setengah mati ngeliat baskom yang dia taruh di dekat kran lenyap tanpa bekas. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali." Hmm, gue yakin kalo naruhnya di sini… Tapi, kok… Ah, udahlah… Ambil lagi juga apa susahnya…,"

Rukia kembali mengambil es dari kulkas dan baskom dari rak lalu di beri air dari kran sedikit. Namun, ajaib! Baskom yang tadinya ilang balik lagi! Tepat di samping kran! Rukia jadi bingung. _Kok, bisa…??? Jangan-jangan… _Rukia kembali celingak-celinguk. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Merinding… Dan…

Plok!

Sesosok tangan menepuk pundaknya.

**" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!! SETAAAN~!!!"** jerit Rukia sejadi-jadinya.

" Elo itu yang setan! Disuruh ambil air buat ngompres Toshiro aja lama banget!" kata sosok bernama Ichigo itu.

" Eh, Ichigo, toh! Gue kira hantu!"

" Elo ngambil airnya dimana, sih?! Di Israel?!! Lo niat ngebunuh Toshiro ya?!"

" Toshiro… Toshiro… Toshiro melulu! Kenapa, sih, elo mikirin dia banget?!"

" Dia kan temenku juga masa' ku biarin?" Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia. Aaaaaaaah… Rukia blushing… (author nangis-nangis… Biasalah, gue kan fans IchiHitsu! Tapi, tak apalah… Itung-itung latian bikin cerita romantis! –sering diejek temen-temen gara-gara nggak bisa/pernah bikin adegan romantis-)

" Ichigo…," _Ichigo… Tak kusangka… Ternyata perasaan kita sama……_

" Sudah, deh… Dari pada begini terus, ayo kita bantu Ikkaku! Mungkin dia udah kewalahan!" Ichigo mengambil baskom berisi air es itu. Rukia mengangguk dan memeluk lengan Ichigo.

Di balik pintu kamarnya, Renji menatap mereka dengan penuh tatapan cemburu. _Rukia… Jadi, aku masih bukan apa-apa bagimu ya…??_ Renji menghela nafas dan ikutan ke atas.

* * *

Pukul 6 sore…

Ichigo dan Renji baru pulang dari tempat les. Mereka pulang dengan jalan kaki. Maunya, sih, mereka minjem mobil sedannya Byakuya. Tapi, sama Byakuya nggak boleh. Katanya, sih, buat hemat BBM…

" Eh, Renji! Sapa tuh?" Ichigo nunjuk semak-semak. Di sana terlihat sesosok orang berkepala kinclong pas terkena cahaya lampu di jalan itu.

" Kepalanya kinclong gitu… Pasti Ikkaku-san!" tebak Renji.

" Oye? Tapi dia kecil, tuh! Bukannya Toshiro?"

" Gila aja lo! Toshiro kan lagi sakit! Masa' bisa nyasar ke sini?!!"

" Habis siapa lagi? Setau gue yang cebol tu hanya Toshiro! Eh, tunggu… Yachiru kan lebih cebol lagi ya…???"

" Anaknya Ikkaku-san kali!" celetuk Renji. Ichigo dan Renji terbahak-bahak. Ichigo lalu menyadari kalo sosok berkepala kinclong itu hanya pake boxer.

" Heh! Dia gila apa? Liat! Dingin-dingin begini dia cuman pake boxer!" kata Ichigo. Renji manggut-manggut setuju.

" Mungkin dia makhluk sejenis Toshiro yang tergila-gila sama dingin?" Renji inget pas dulu dia masuk ke kamar Hitsugaya. Ternyata, suhu AC kamar Hitsugaya selalu di bawah 10 derajat! Buseeeeeeeeeeeeet………

" Iya, sih… Eh, maybe he's crazy?!" kata Ichigo.

" Ehehehehe!! Iya, iya! Itu jawaban yang tepat!"

" Eh, tapi rasanya pernah liat, deh…,"

" Hah?! Dimana?!!" tanya Renji nggak percaya.

" Lha itu masalahnya! Dimana ya…????"

Sosok cebol itu berlari riang mendekati Ichigo dan Renji.

" Om-om! Minta duit, donk!" kata anak cebol berkepala kinclong itu pada Ichigo dan Renji.

" Om?!! Heh, kita masih SMA tau!" gertak Renji kesel.

" Sori, deh, Om… Eh, Mas Nanas…,"

**" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!"** untung Zabimaru nggak lagi Renji pegang. Coba kalo lagi di pegang Renji! Mungkin si cebol ini bakal jadi sate! Ichigo mencoba menenangkan.

" Udah, deh! Ngapain, sih? Bertengkar sama anak kecil! Malu-maluin tau!!" Ichigo menatap anak itu." Buat apa elo minta duit, dik?"

" Buat jajan!"

" Ortu elo mana? Kok, elo cuman pake boxer?"

" ………," si cebol nggak menjawab. Ichigo jadi bingung karena tiba-tiba si cebol itu menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Renji dan Ichigo mengucek mata bersamaan. Dan…

3…

2…

1…

" **HUANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!!!!"**

" Hah? Hantu anak kecil?" tanya Rukia yang duduk di samping Hitsugaya sambil baca novel. Hitsugaya tampak lagi tertidur pulas di tempat tidur. Byakuya yang lagi nonton sinetron pake TV di kamarnya Hitsugaya ikutan nimbrung.

" Yang bener?" tanyanya.

" Hah! Sama anak kecil aja takut! Huh, gue kira gue bakalan ngadepin hantu yang kuat!" keluh Ikkaku.

" Yeee… Dasar pecinta perang! Kalo mau perang, ke Gaza sana! Jangan di sini!" kata Renji dengan nada mengusir. Rukia segera melerai.

" Udah, udah! Sekarang mending kita makan malam dulu!" kata Rukia sambil beranjak dari kursi. Semua mengangguk setuju dan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang tidur sendirian di kamarnya.

Saking asyiknya makan malam itu… Tak ada seorang pun ingat keadaan Hitsugaya yang masih lemah dan tidur di kasur. Mereka pun tidak tahu kalau Hitsugaya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang!

" Halo…," sapa seseorang yang sudah berdiri disamping Hitsugaya.

" Kamu… Siapa…???" karena lagi sakit, Hitsugaya jadi pusing dan nggak bisa liat orang dengan jelas.

" Kenalkan aku Amir… Salah satu penunggu di sini…,"

" Amir…??? Penunggu? Kau… hantu?"

" Ya… Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu…,"

" Apa maumu, Amir?"

" ……………………,"

" Katakan sekarang juga! Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Hitsugaya mengertak dengan lemah.

" Aku hanya ingin……………,"

" ……Ingin apa…???" Hitsugaya makin penasaran.

" Ingin…………………………………………………,"

" ………………………………,"

" …………………………………bermain…,"

" Oooh, hanya mau main, toh… Gue kira mau ngebunuh kita semua… Ehehehe…," Hitsugaya tertawa kecil lalu terdiam… Dan…

**" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUMAN PENGEN MAIN, DOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK?!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** gara-gara sakit, Hitsugaya jadi agak telmi (baca : TELat MIkir) dan lola (baca : Loading LAmbat), nich…

" Kita kan masih kecil! Nggak apa-apa, donk!" kata Amir.

Hitsugaya langsung melompat bangun dan berdiri di atas tempat tidur." Heh, umur gue udah lebih dari 1 abad tau! Gue kan shinigami!!"

" Ooh… Aku masih 50 tahun! Ihihihihihihihihihi," si Amir ngikik. Hitsugaya mengucek matanya yang terasa seperti berputar-putar.

" Sebentar… Kepalamu botak… Mirip sama seseorang, deh…," kata Hitsugaya yang lalu mengambil buku tentang hantu miliknya." Hmm… Ini dia… Tuyul!"

**Tuyul**

[foto tuyul pas lagi naik roller coaster]

Ciri-ciri : kepala botak (mirip Ikkaku), bertubuh anak kecil, telanjang dan hanya pake boxer, bersifat kekanak-kanakan, senang bermain dan menjahili orang, biasanya memiliki majikan, pekerjaannya setiap hari hanya 'mencuri dan bermain'

Kemunculan: Everywhere, everytime…

Lain-lain : bersuara seperti anak ayam. Tuyul dapat dipekerjakan oleh seorang majikan manusia untuk alasan tertentu, terutama mencuri (uang). Untuk menangkal tuyul, orang memasang yuyu di sejumlah sudut rumah karena tuyul dipercaya menyukai yuyu sehingga ia lupa akan tugas yang dibebankan pemiliknya. Tuyul dipercaya berasal dari janin orang yang keguguran atau bayi yang mati ketika lahir.

" …………………………," Hitsugaya terdiam. _Kenapa gue kudu menghadapi anak kecil lagi???? Mmm, tapi kayaknya yang satu ini nggak seserem yang kasusnya Shierly kemaren, deh…_ Di liriknya si Amir." Kamu tuyul, kan?"

Amir mengangguk.

" Mmm, kau punya majikan, kan? Boleh aku tahu siapa majikanmu?" tanya Hitsugaya mencoba menginterogasi.

" Iya, aku punya. Tapi aku tidak tahu namanya…,"

" Ooh, tidak apa-apa… Apa majikanmu itu baik?"

" Justru itu alasan aku kesini…," si Amir tertunduk.

" Eh……???" Amir pun menceritakan kisahnya…

* * *

Selagi Ichigo, Byakuya, Ikkaku, dan Renji nonton pertandingan sepak bola dengan seru-serunya, Rukia menyelinap ke kamar Ichigo. Pengen nyolong diary-nya Ichigo, sih! Dia pengen tau gimana sebenarnya perasaan Ichigo kepadanya. Kemarin saat menyapu kamar Ichigo, dia tak sengaja mengetahui keberadaan diary itu. Tapi, karena saat itu Ichigo lagi mengawasinya, dia nggak bisa ngambil diary itu.

_Hehehehe… Kesempatan emas!!!! _Rukia mengeluarkan diary itu dari laci. Diary itu bersampul warna oranye dan ada… ADA TULISANNYA!!

" Hmm, ini apaan ya artinya? 'Kata-kata yang tak bisa terucap… 21*43*74*42*43*81*32*73*82*81*63*74*42*43*73*63'! Panjang banget…," Rukia keheranan membaca sederetan angka itu. Dia mencoba memikirkan apa artinya. Tapi…

" Ah, masa bodo-lah! Mending gue baca isinya!" kata Rukia yang lalu bergerak untuk membuka diary. Lalu dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia sadar kalo diary itu diary yang hanya bisa di buka dengan memasukkan 4 kode angka!! Waduh, kayak brankas aja…

Rukia bingung. _Gimana, nih? Udah sejauh ini…Masa' nyerah? Apa gue buka paksa aja ya? Oke, satu…dua…ti-_

" Ngapain elo di kamarku, Rukia?" tanya sang pemilik kamar a.k.a Ichigo yang udah berpose di pintu. Rukia langsung membeku di tempat. Keringat dingin bercucuran. _Hueeeeeeee~!! Ketahuan!!_ Segera dia sembunyikan diary itu di saku bajunya.

" Eh, emm… Pas nyapu tadi sore… Barangku ada yang jatuh… Kukira jatuh di sini, makanya aku coba cari…," kata Rukia mencoba tidak panik. Tapi Ichigo malah tersenyum.

" Tidak apa-apa! Aku senang kau mau masuk kamarku!" kata Ichigo.

_Eeeeeh…??? _Rukia nyaris tepar ngeliat senyum di wajah Ichigo. _Ichigo emang kereeeeeeeeeeeeen…!!! _Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan mengangkat dagunya. Rukia jadi salah tingkah.

" Ichigo…," wajah Rukia makin merah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajah Ichigo semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Kini tangan Ichigo memegangi pipi Rukia. Rukia memejamkan mata… _Wajah Ichigo semakin dekat… Tangan Ichigo terasa sangat penuh kehangatan…_ Dan…

" Rukia aku punya sesuatu untukmu…," kata Ichigo.

" Eh…?? Apa?" jantung Rukia makin berdetak keras. Ichigo merogoh sakunya. Kelihatannya barang yang berukuran kecil. _Ja, jangan-jangan cincin?!! Kyaaaaaa~!!! I can't wait!!_

" Ini Rukia… Untukmu! Makanlah!" Ichigo menyodorkan sebuah botol yang kelihatannya berisi obat.

" Eh?? O, obat apa itu…???" _Jangan-jangan itu obat pencegah kehamilan?? Jadi…jadi…Ichigo mau ngelakuin 'itu'?! Ah… Jadi malu…_Rukia blushing sendiri ngebayanginnya. Ichigo tersenyum.

" Tentu saja ini…… obat…………… emm…," Ichigo ikutan blushing.

" A, apa…??" _Jangan-jangan beneran obat buat 'itu'?!!_

" Obat untuk…," makin blushing.

" Untuk… apa????"

" Obat untuk………………………………………………………mempercepat pertumbuhan tinggi badan…,"

**" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…???????"** Rukia yang terlanjur GR langsung shock! Ichigo nyengir ayam. Petok! Petooooook~!!

" Habis… Elo pendek banget, sih… Jadi, gue beliin ini… Toshiro juga mau gue kasih, kok!" kata Ichigo. Rukia melototi obat yang ada di tangannya. _O, obat…mempercepat…pertumbuhan tinggi badan…????? __**I-C-H-I-G-O-!!!!!**_

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!" **terdengar suara jeritan Hitsugaya dari lantai 2.

" Eh? Ini kan suaranya…," kata Rukia pucat.

" To, Toshiro!!" Ichigo langsung keluar kamar dan berlari menaiki tangga.

* * *

Di lantai 2, Hitsugaya sedang bergulat dari cekikan Amir. Tidak tahu kenapa, Amir yang pertama mulai akrab dengannya tiba-tiba terdiam sejenak dan menyerangnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengendalikannya. Tapi… Apa…???

" A, Amir! **UGH!!** A, apaan ini?!! **AAAAAAARGH!!**" Hitsugaya sudah tertindih di bawah dan di cekik. _Uggh~!!! Na, nafasku…Seseorang…To, tolong~!!!_

" Ka, kakak… Ma, maaf!! Tu, tubuhku… Nggak bisa di kendalikan! **AAAAAH~!!** Se, sepertinya majikanku marah! A, aku harus segera pergi! Ma, maaf!!" Amir berusaha keras mengendalikan tubuhnya dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang sudah lemas terkulai di lantai.

Drap! Drap!! Drap!!! BRAAAAAAAAAK!! Pintu terkuak. Ichigo segera mendekati Hitsugaya.

" Toshiro! Kamu nggak apa-apa?!" Rukia yang berada di dekat Ichigo terlihat pucat juga.

" Ngggh… Kurosaki… Tolong dia……… please…," kata Hitsugaya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan lalu tertidur. Rukia segera mengompres kening Hitsugaya yang mulai demam lagi.

" Si, siapa? Siapa yang harus di tolong, Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, rumah itu gempar! Barang-barang mereka banyak yang hilang!

" Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!! PSP gue ilaaaaaaaang~!!" Renji menangisi PSP kesayangannya." Elo yang ngambil ya, Ichigo?!"

" Eeee… Sembarangan nuduh! Mestinya gue yang panik! Diary gue ilang!" kata Ichigo dengan muka cemberut. Rukia yang lagi ngelap kaca langsung membeku. _Waduuh…Semoga dia nggak tau kalo gue yang ngambil…_

" Kan cuman diary! Diary, mah, beli lagi bisa! Murah meriah! Lha, kalo PSP? Belinya, sih, bisa… Tapi duit dari mana, coy?!!" gertak Renji yang mulai nangis gulung-gulung.

" Iya, sih… Bukunya, sih, nggak masalah… Tapi, isinya yang bahaya! Kalo dibaca sama orang bisa kena malu seumur hidup gue!"

_So, sorry, deh, Ichigo…_ Rukia minta maaf dalem ati.

Byakuya turun dari lantai 2 dengan muka pucat." Hiks, kenseikan gue nggak ada! Hueeeeeeee~!!" ikutan nangis gulung-gulung bareng Renji. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

" Hmm, kalo nggak salah… Ada, deh, hantu yang kerjaannya nyolong barang… Namanya… Enggg…," Ichigo berusaha mengingat.

" Nama hantunya 'tuyul'… Bersifat seperti anak kecil… Kepalanya botak seperti Madarame…," jawab Hitsugaya yang berjalan lemah menuruni tangga.

" Hei, gue nggak botak!!" protes Ikkaku. Hitsugaya meliriknya dengan dingin. Death glare ala Hitsugaya menyambar Ikkaku dalam sekejap." Eh, iya… Gue botak ya… Ehehehehe…,"

Byakuya segera menghampiri Hitsugaya dan menggendongnya." Hei, kamu nggak boleh jalan-jalan dulu!"

" Gue haus! Dan kalian semua pada ngumpul disini! Ya mau nggak mau harus turun!" jelas Hitsugaya.

" Mmm, Toshiro… Soal yang kemarin itu…,"

" Ya, nggak apa-apa! Kemarin itu… Hanya kecelakaan, kok!"

" Kecelakaan? Tapi, siapa yang kau maksud harus ditolong itu?"

" Dia Amir… Dia itu tuyul…,"

**" APA?!! TUYUL?!!"** jerit mereka kaget. Byakuya nyaris saja ngebuat Hitsugaya jatuh dari gendongannya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan," ya, dia anak yang ramah dan baik, kok!"

" Tapi… Kenapa dia nyerang kamu kalo dia baik?" tanya Ikkaku.

" Majikannya marah… Karena itu dia begitu… Dia tersiksa… Aku kasihan sama dia… Dia tak ada henti-hentinya disuruh majikannya untuk mencuri… Padahal dia tidak mau," terang Hitsugaya.

Renji jadi tersentuh. Rukia juga. Ichigo menghela nafas," ayo… Kita selamatkan tuyul bernama Amir itu…," katanya. Semua mengangguk.

" Terima kasih…,"

* * *

Malam itu, tepat jam 12 malam, mereka beraksi. Mereka semua sudah dalam wujud shinigami. Sebenarnya Hitsugaya ngotot ingin ikut, tapi Byakuya melarangnya dan menyuruh dia tetap di rumah bersama Latri, tetangga mereka.

" Hati-hati… Menurut penuturan Amir, kelihatannya majikannya itu kuat…," pesan Hitsugaya sebelum mereka berangkat.

" Tenang saja! Kami pasti menyelamatkan Amir!" kata Ikkaku.

" Ya, karena dia saudara kembarmu," sambung Renji. Ikkaku langsung menodongkan Houzukimaru ke leher Renji. Renji segera kabur.

" Kalau ada apa-apa… Telepon aku ya?" kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum lemah. Ichigo mengangguk," tentu! Serahkan padaku!"

" Ya, serahkan semuanya pada kami, Hitsugaya-taichou!" imbuh Rukia. Lalu berangkatlah mereka menuju lokasi yang telah diperkirakan Hitsugaya. Lokasinya adalah rumah besar bercat putih yang megah.

" Yang ini?" tanya Rukia. Byakuya mengangguk," Iya, nggak salah lagi!"

Semuanya langsung menyerbu masuk. Benar saja, di dalam sana mereka menemukan banyak penjara di ruang bawah tanah yang berisi banyak anak kecil.

" Ck, ck, ck… Ini semua tuyul??" Ikkaku terkagum dengan jumlah mereka.

" Dasar shinigami katrok!" kata Renji.

" Elo sendiri katrok!!"

" Ssst!! Udah! Sekarang kita harus konsentrasi mencari anak yang bernama Amir itu! Katanya dia pemimpin pasukan tuyul ini kan?" kata Rukia menenangkan.

" Iya, sih… Tapi, gimana nyarinya Rukia? Ada ratusan gini… Mana semuanya sama-sama botak!" keluh Ichigo.

" Emang kenapa kalo botak?" tanya Ikkaku.

" Kalo terus-terusan liat kepala botak… Gue jadi pengen makan bakso tau!"

" Apa hubungannya kepala botak sama bakso?" tanya Renji.

" Ada, donk!"

" Apa?" tanya Rukia heran.

" Sama-sama bulat kan?" Ichigo terkekeh.

" Iiiih! Jayus, ah!" komentar Rukia.

" Udah, udah… Ayo, kita cari Amir!" Byakuya yang mulai risih dengan perkelahian mereka mulai angkat bicara.

" Tapi gimana caranya?! Nanya semua tuyul ini satu-satu?!" protes Ichigo.

" Huh… Dasar katrok! Gini, neh!" Byakuya ngeluarin pengeras suara.**" HOOOOI~!!! SIAPA DI ANTARA KALIAN YANG NAMANYA AMIR?!! AYO, ANGKAT TANGAN!!!"** seru Byakuya pake pengeras suara.

" Wah, canggih juga…," puji Renji.

" Kayaknya ini pengeras suara yang kemarin gue liat di toko loak, deh…," ejek Ichigo. Byakuya langsung menjerit pake pengeras suara tepat di kuping Ichigo.

**" YAAAAAAAA~!! MAKASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH~!!!!!!!!"** jerit Byakuya tepat di kuping Ichigo. Kuping Ichigo langsung mendengung dan budeg otomatis. Tapi Rukia segera melerai ke-2-nya.

" Sudah! Jangan bertengkar lagi! Nii-sama, yang namanya Amir ada banyak, tuh! Ada 10 anak!" kata Rukia melapor.

" Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah??? 10???" heran Ikkaku.

" Gampang!" Byakuya mengeluarkan pengeras suaranya lagi." Baiklah, buat kalian yang bernama Amir… Siapa yang pernah bertemu dengan anak bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro????" tanya Byakuya. Kini hanya 1 anak yang angkat tangan. Pastilah itu Amir yang mereka cari.

" Kalian, teman-temannya kakak ya?" tanya Amir polos. Ichigo mengangguk," Ya, kami temannya Toshiro!"

" Apa kalian yang akan menyelamatkan aku dan teman-temanku ini?"

" Errrr… Iya…," jawab Ichigo. _Gila, anak sebanyak ini cara nge-konsou-nya gimana ya…??? Bisa makan waktu sehari, nih!_

" Sebentar, akan kami bukakan sel kalian ini! Semuanya, buka semua sel ini!" perintah Byakuya pada 4 shinigami lainnya.

Serempak 4 shinigami itu mengangguk," yup! Beres, kapten!"

" Heyaaaa! Hadou no sanjuuichi! (baca : Hadou ke-31) Red flame canon!" Rukia memakai kidou-nya untuk membuka sel.

" Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaat! Getsuga tenshou!!" sel itu langsung terbuka dengan jurusnya Ichigo.

" Chire, Senbonzakura…,"

" Grow, Houzukimaru!"

" Howl, Zabimaru!"

Akhirnya 5 sel itu terbuka semua. Para tuyul langsung berhamburan keluar dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka.

" Sudah, kan? Sudah siap untuk konsou?" tanya Ichigo.

Amir menggeleng," belum, masih ada lagi… Ada 1 sel lagi di bawah… Mereka yang di sana sama sekali tidak boleh keluar dan tugasnya selalu yang paling berat… Yaitu membunuh orang… Mereka sampai trauma…,"

" Ayo, jangan buang-buang waktu!" kata Renji. Amir pun memandu 5 shinigami itu ke sel yang di maksud. Ternyata benar, kondisi penghuni sel itu lebih menyedihkan. Mereka semua pucat dan gemetaran.

" Hmm, tanda kalau psikologis mereka di tekan terus menerus…," kata Ichigo yang anak dokter.

Byakuya memeriksa sel itu," hmm, sel ini di segel… Segelnya terlalu kuat…,"

" Astaga… Sebenarnya siapa, sih, majikanmu?" tanya Ichigo.

Amir tertunduk," maaf… Dia itu… sangat terkenal… Dia pengguna ilmu dunia hitam yang kejam… Konon dia punya banyak sekali anak buah… Kami salah satunya…,"

" Hmm, gimana, nih?" tanya Renji. Ke-5 shinigami itu menghela nafas putus asa.

" Butuh bantuan?" tanya seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal… Juu-bantai taichou… Hitsugaya Toshiro…

**" To, Toshiro?!!"** semua yang di situ terkejut. Amir langsung memeluk Hitsugaya dengan gembira.

" Kakak!!" panggil Amir sambil tetap meluk Hitsugaya.

" Halo, Amir… Akan aku bebaskan temanmu yang di sel satu ini…," Hitsugaya menggenggam erat Hyourinmaru." Bagaimana pun juga… Sel terbuat dari besi… Jadi… Lebih mudah di hancurkan kalau kita bekukan! Bantu aku, Rukia-san!"

Rukia mengangguk dan menyiapkan Sode no Shirayuki.

" Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no mai!" Rukia menusuk-nusukkan pedangnya ke tanah." Hakuren!" pintu sel itu langsung membeku.

" Belum cukup!" kata Renji.

" Soten ni zase… **HYOURINMARU!**"

_**KRAAAAAAK~!!! **_Es yang menyelimuti pintu sel itu makin tebal dan bersamaan dengan hancurnya es… Jeruji besi sel tersebut ikut hancur dan hilang…

Amir melonjak kegirangan." Ah, berhasil! Berhasil!!"

Para tuyul yang pertama mengalami tekanan mental itu kini berhamburan keluar dengan senang. Mereka bebas! Byakuya langsung menolong Hitsugaya yang roboh. Ichigo mendekatinya.

" Memang dasarnya elo keras dan dingin seperti es… Tahu sedang sakit seperti ini tetep aja nekat ke sini!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Hitsugaya balas tersenyum.

" Heh… Itu sudah tugasku… Lagipula aku sudah janji sama Amir," Amir tersenyum riang.

**" Cukup di situ kesenangan kalian!"**

Para shinigami itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Di situ tampak berdiri sosok yang berpakaian serba hitam. Wajahnya tertutup dengan topeng bergambar Grandong. _Reiatsu orang ini… Kuat sekali…_ Hitsugaya makin mengeratkan pegangannya ke haori Byakuya.

Byakuya melirik Hitsugaya yang mulai terengah-engah. _Sial, kita harus cepat bawa dia pulang ke rumah! _Di liriknya Renji," Renji, jaga Toshiro dengan taruhan nyawamu!". Renji mengangguk dan ganti menggendong Hitsugaya.

Ichigo menyiapkan pedangnya." Kubunuh kau!"

Pertarungan pun di mulai. Tapi dengan mudah orang itu membalas. Dalam 20 menit para shinigami itu sudah tidak kuat lagi bertarung. Renji yang disuruh Byakuya menjaga Hitsugaya makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke kapten kecil itu. Orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" **HAHAHAHAHA!** Tak kusangka shinigami ternyata selemah ini!" kata orang itu. Ichigo menggeram ke orang itu. Tapi orang itu hanya tersenyum mengejek.

" Sampai bertemu lagi… Shinigami…,"

Dan orang itu pun menghilang tanpa bekas…

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, keadaan Hitsugaya mulai membaik. Itu artinya sebentar lagi, Rukia dan Ikkaku harus balik lagi ke Seireitei. Rukia yang tidak berhasil membuka diary-nya Ichigo, akhirnya menitipkan diary itu ke Hitsugaya.

" Hah? Ini diary-nya Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya heran. Rukia mengangguk dengan muka merah.

" I, iya… A, aku menemukannya saat menyapu kamarnya…,"

" Hmm… Baiklah, akan ku sampaikan padanya…," Rukia menghela nafas lega. Lalu dia ingat sesuatu.

" Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou… Aku mau menanyakan anda sesuatu!"

" Apa?" Rukia menujuk sampul diary Ichigo yang bertuliskan angka-angka nggak jelas itu.

" Ini… apa maksudnya? Apa anda bisa membaca kode angka ini?"

Hitsugaya mengamati angka-angka itu." Hmm, sebentar… Sepertinya bisa… Ini kode angka yang mudah… Asal kita hafal peletakan huruf dan angka pada tombol hp! Bacanya… A-…," kata-kata Hitsugaya terputus. Kini ganti pipinya yang memerah.

" Eh? Ada apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia heran melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang udah kayak tomat.

" Ah? Eeeh… Nggak… Kode ini nggak ada artinya! Nggak bisa dibaca!" katanya. Rukia menghela nafas lagi.

" Ooh… Ya, sudah… Daah, Hitsugaya-taichou! Salam buat Ichigo ya?"

Lalu Rukia menghilang bersama Ikkaku. Pergi ke Seireitei. Hitsugaya makin blushing. Dia sangat tahu apa arti kode itu… Tapi itu terlalu memalukan untuk di baca… Bacanya adalah…

21*43*74*42*43*81*32*73*82*81*63*74*42*43*73*63

A – I – S – H – I – T – E – R –U –T – O – S – H – I – R – O

-baca : I love you, Toshiro-

**= Uehehehehehe… IchiHitsu start!! Oho! =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Selesaiiiiiiii~!!! Gilaaaaaaaa~!! Nyaris ilang ide gue smuanya! Pikiran gue lagi bercabang-cabang! Gila aja! Guru Bahasa Indonesia gue nyuruh ngebikin drama dan harus siap pentas dalam 1 minggu! Dan dalam minggu yang sama, guru Sejarah gue nyuruh murid-muridnya ngerangkum 3 bab sekaligus dan harus siap presentasi plus di ketik dalam 4 hari!! Biologi ulangan, olah raganya voli (btw, gue benci voli), matematika ulangan juga, dan… **AAAGH…!!!** Nyaris mati kurang tidur gue!" (A/N : yup! Gue sebenernya udah berkali-kali ketiduran di kelas! Tepatnya pas pelajaran IPS dan matematika! Nguantuuuuuuuuuk~!! Untungnya nggak pernah ketauan! Ehehehe…)

Ichigo:" Inilah contoh anak nggak baik…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Bweeeeeeeeeeeee~!! Yang penting kan nilai gue tetep bagus! Nilai rata-rata gue 90! Ya-haaaaaaa~!!" (ketularan Yoichi Hiruma di Eye Shield 21)

Renji:" Nggak mungkin! Anak semales elo rata-ratanya 90?!!"

Hitsugaya:" Aku 99…,"

Hi-chan:" Kalo Toshiro, sih… Nggak heran aku…,"

Hitsugaya:" Tapi, aku mau protes sama author gila ini! Kenapa yang apes selalu gue?!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tenang aja… Chapter berikutnya yang muncul adalah Leak! Ya-haaaaaaa~!! Dan yang apes, bukan elo, kok!"

Byakuya:" Ehem, kita teruskan review kita… dari .Karoru. Charlotte. Cullen! **APA?!! GENTENG?!!** Heh! Begini-begini harganya bisa buat beli 10 mobil BMW tau!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Paling di loak-an juga ada…," (di kado smack ampuh) "Hueee… Ampuuuuuuuun~!! Peace, deh! Hmm, kalo Hinamori-nya jadi yang kayak begitu, sih… GUE MAU~!!! Gue jadiin dia gembel!! Pembenci Hinamori juga ya? Sama!"

Hitsugaya:" Nooooooo~!!! Jangan sakiti kakakku!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tapi gue benci diaaaaaaaaa~!!! Hate so much~!!!" (ngeblender semua foto yang bergambar Hinamori) "Hmm, vampire yang cakep kayak Edward Cullen? Edward Cullen tu sapa…???" (dasar katrok~!!)

Hi-chan:" Yeee… Masa' gitu aja nggak tau!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue kan bukan pecinta film! Mau liat film Titanic di TV aja selalu ketiduran! Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!!"

Ichigo:" Parah banget… Gue udah liat Titanic ratusan kali… Tapi, anehnya diliat ratusan kali, kok, tetep aja bagus ya ceritanya?"

Hitsugaya:" Ya, ceritanya so sweet…,"

Renji:" Bukannya Titanic kelelep gara-gara gunung es? Gara-gara elo ya?" (di telen Hyourinmaru)

Byakuya:" Kalo menurut gue… Yang paling bagus tu dokumentasinya peristiwa di Sampit, Madura!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **APA?!! ITU, SIH, NGERI AMAT~!!! NO!** Trauma gue ngeliatnya!" (A/N : gue pernah liat sekali… Film nyeremin banget! Dokumentasi pembantaian orang secara kejam di Sampit, Madura… Hiiiy~!!)

Hitsugaya:" Apa itu? Film apa itu??"

Byakuya :" Mau liat? Nih…," (nyetel VCD Sampit… Dan saat adegan penyembelihan orang…)

Hi-chan:" Oh my God…," (semaput)

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!"** (nutupin mata)

Renji:" Ngggggg………," (nafsu makan jadi ilang pas ngeliat adegan ada orang yang mencongkel mata seseorang dan di tusuk kayak sate)

Hitsugaya:**" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!"** (meluk Ichigo ketakutan ngeliat semua adegan berdarah-darah itu)

Ichigo:" …………………," (senyum-senyum keenakan)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Stop film-nya!!" (ngebanting TV yang dipake nyetel VCD Sampit) "Review selanjutnya!"

Renji:" Dari mss. Dhyta! Dia bingung, kok, bisa hantu ngerasuki arwah?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Jangan tanya gue! Tanya Shierly!" (cool)

Hitsugaya:" K, kan… Yang bikin cerita elo…???" (masih ketakutan… Tapi setelah nyadar kalo dia lagi meluk siapa…) **"LHO?!! KOK, GUE MELUK ELO, SIH?!!!"**

Ichigo:" Tauk! Orang lo ndiri yang meluk gue!"

Byakuya:" Kurosaki Ichigo! Pergi kau dari Toshiro! Toshiro is mine!"

Hitsugaya:" Since when I am yours?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ok, semua! See you in the next chapter~!"

All:**" And REVIEW, please~!!!"**

* * *


	10. Attack!

Hiruma:" **Yahaaaa~!!** Ghost Hunter chapter ke-10!!" (menembakkan riffle gun ke segala arah)

Ichigo:" ………………??? Siapa orang ini…??"

Hitsugaya:" ……………," (sweat drop)

Byakuya:" …………… mungkin orgil…???"

Renji:" Yang jelas, dia bukan tokoh Bleach…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **Yahaaaa~!!** Halo, semua! Kenalin, itu tadi Hiruma Yoichi! Tokoh favorit gue dari Eye Shield 21!! **BWAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!**" (ikut-ikutan nembakin riffle gun)

Hi-chan:" Selagi 2 orgil itu berpesta… Ayo, kita respon review from readers…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yang pertama dari -69byakuchan69-! **Yahaaa~!!**" (nembakin shot gun ke udara) "Hola juga! Ehehehe~! Beneran lucu ya? Arigato gozaimatsu! Dan, yup! Gue amat-sangat-luar biasa-extra-super-ultra benci Hinamori!"

Byakuya:" Suka-suka gue, donk, mau protektif ama siapa! Pokoknya gue cuman protektif sama Hisana, Rukia, dan Toshiro!! **TITIK!!** Nggak ada koma!!"

Renji:" Ada komanya, tuh!" (dicincang Byakuya)

Hi-chan:" Lalu dari mss. Dhyta! Iya ya… Shiro-chan emang baek…,"

Rukia:" Makasih udah ngasihani gue… Hitsugaya-taichou! Akan ku tunjukkan kalau aku yang lebih pantas mendapatkan Ichigo!" (berapi-api)

Hitsugaya:" ………????"

Ichigo:" Gue, kok, jadi rebutan…??"

Byakuya:" Berikutnya dari Chika Nagato SeRaRa! Iya, si Amir emang kasian… Hiks… Siapa, sih, biang keladinya?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" You will see that later! Hmm, ya sama-sama… Gue emang bukan spesialis romance… Tapi, gue pengen belajar -diejekin temen-temen mulu, sih!- Ya, bagus, deh, kalo suka! AizenHina? Hmm, 2 orang yang paling ku benci di Bleach jadi pairing… Perfect… Bakal gue buat cinta mereka berakhir sangat-amat tragis! **HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**"

Aizen + Hinamori:" Kok, gitu, sih?!!"

Hitsugaya:" Gue nggak setuju kalo kakakku jadian sama Aizen!"

Ichigo:" Well, kayaknya kalo Aizen dan Hinamori dijadiin pairing bakal terjadi perang dasyat…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lalu dari upperstorykid! Sorry, deh… Pairing mutlaknya emang IchiHitsu! Tapi, kalo mau… Gue bisa, kok, nyisipin adegan IchiRuki di cerita! **YAHAA~!! **Next review, guys!!"

Renji:" Dari kawaii-haruna… Amir disini, mah, nama tetangganya si author… Ya, nggak?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup! Tetangga gue namanya Amir dan dia botak! Uehehehe…,"

Ichigo:" Kemaren udah Shierly… Sekarang Amir… Besok apa lagi?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Untuk menjawab P.S dari kawaii-haruna, gue udah ngundang orangnya sendiri… Shierly!"

Shierly:" Hmm… Itu, sih, mudah buatku! Semudah membalik telapak tangan yang di lem di atas meja! (a.k.a rada susah gitu, loh!!)"

Hyourinmaru:" Hewan ganas? Maksud elo gue?!! Eh, kurang ajar!!"

Urahara:" Heh?! Tunggu, kawaii-haruna-san! Kenapa elo nunjuk-nunjuk gue? Bukan gue, kok, biang rusuhnya! Sumpah!!"

Ichigo:" Tapi, elo kan orang yang paling patut di curigai… Dan review selanjutnya dari Sarugaki Sacchi! Iya, ya… Toshiro, selamet ya… Dah nemuin temen sebangsa elo…," (langsung membeku dalam sekejap)

Hi-chan:" Soal pemimpin tuyul itu… Masih misterius...,"

Hitsugaya:" Ehem! Lalu dari sukuna-hikona! Ehe, masih mungkin, sih…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hm, dokumentasi peristiwa Sampit tu menurut gue juga bagus, sih… Tapi, gara-gara imajinasi gue yang kelampau tinggi. Adegan yang mengerikan terus menghantui otak gue! Apa lagi pas penyembelihan orang itu! Gue jadi ngebayangin ada kapak nyentuh leher gue! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiy~!! Setuju IchiHitsu? Oke!"

Ichigo:" Lalu dari Toshiie Maeda! Ya, makasih… Soalnya kami udah berusaha tanpa di gaji!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hm, nungguin Crazy Medicine ya? Sabar, sebentar lagi gue update, kok! Lalu dari Black-Cat-Yoruichi!"

Renji:" Hueeeeeeeee…… Lagi-lagi gue tersiksa…,"

Hitsugaya:" Apa boleh buat… Gue lagi sakit, sih… Jadi, rada telmi, deh… Next from kakkoii-chan! Ya bisa, donk! Orang gue pake gigi… Eh?! Gigai! Euuuu… Masa, sih, gue jadi manis dan nurut…???"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yahaaaaaaaaaa~!! Gue pernah dapat fan art-nya Shiro-chan pas sakit! Beneran imut banget, lhooooooo~!! Ehehehe, Renji emang kasian ya…,"

Renji:" Hei! Gue nggak mirip leak!!"

Ichigo:" Lalu review dari ReadR! Ya, pada akhirnya kami nge-konsou ratusan tuyul itu satu-satu… Capek banget pokoknya! Untung Toshiro ma Byakuya nyumbangin bantuan dengan memanggil seluruh anak buah dari divisi mereka!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Arrancar…?? Hmm, ok, let's see aja…,"

Hi-chan:" Horeeeeeeeeeee~!! Itu artinya Gin-chan muncul, donk!! Dan ada juga review dari Yumemiru reirin! Wow, dia demen banget ada IchiRuki!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ya, sorry, deh… Gue kan udah nge-fans berat pairing IchiHitsu! Tapi seperti yang gue bilang tadi… Gue tetep bisa, kok, nyisipin pairing IchiRuki di fanfic ini! Dan per-yaoi-an di fanfic ini nggak bakal sampe **PARAH**! Karena cerita tentang romance, percintaan, pacaran, dan sejenisnya bukanlah keahlianku! Yaoi hanya buat seru-seruan aja…,"

Ichigo:" Ada juga dari Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-! Ugh… Mmm… Ngado apa ya…???" (blushing)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Azumi-chan! Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di fanfic-ku yang 'How Many Your Chocolate?'!! Fanfic-nya itu masih gue kirim beberapa hari lagi... Sabar aja... Tu fanfic sequel dari Ghost Hunter, lho! Yup, walaupun Valentine udah lewat… Tapi kan nggak apa-apa…,"

Byakuya:" Dia nge-request Nyi Roro Kidul… Boleh juga…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yahaaaaaa~!! Ada lagi, dari Kirazu Haruka! Yup, Leak itu… Ah! Baca ndiri aja, deh… Bakal gue kupas abis soal Leak yang terkenal di Bali itu di Ghost Hunter ini! Wah, kasian… Nggak bisa ke Bali… Kalo di sekolah gue, semua siswa di **WAJIB**kan ikut rekreasi di Bali! Huuh~!! Padahal gue maunya ke Yogyakarta…,"

Hi-chan:" Bilang aja elo takut naik kapal laut… Elo kan nggak bisa berenang…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tau aja… Ehehehehe… Hmm, Shiro-chan homo? Dipeluk Renji? Emmm, itu kesalahan… Shiro-chan, tolong jelasin ke dia…,"

Hitsugaya:" **IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!** Dan gue pas itu kan pingsan… Jadi, mau nggak mau Renji harus menggendongku…,"

Ichigo:" Kalo Renji meluk Toshiro beneran… Mungkin sekarang Renji udah nggak disini alias wassalam alias matek!"

Renji:" Euugh… Suer! Gue cuman ngegendong, doank, kok!"

Hi-chan:" Sekian dulu… Review lainnya direspon dibawah!"

Byakuya:" In usual, guys…,"

All:**" ENJOY OUR FANFIC AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**

* * *

**Chapter 10 :**

**Attack**

**" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** jerit Renji.

" Gue nggak salah denger, nih?!!" sambung Andre nggak percaya.

" Kita ke Bali…??????????????" Ichigo ikutan histeris.

" ………………………………," in usual… Hitsugaya (lagi-lagi) ketiduran pas rapat kelas sedang berlangsung. Dia emang terkenal suka ketiduran di tiap rapat kelas (tentunya Hitsugaya nggak pernah ketiduran di rapat kapten Gotei 13… Dia ketiduran pas di rapat kelas, doank!). Byakuya mengangguk mantap.

" Yup! Bukannya ini acara tahunan sekolah? Itu, tuh… Study tour ke Bali…," terang Byakuya. Reno, sang ketua kelas, manggut-manggut.

" Iya! Tiap tahun, anak kelas 2 dan 3 study tour ke Bali atau lainnya… Kita kan anak kelas 2!" Reno ikutan menerangkan. Ichigo mengangguk paham. Renji tetep bingung. _Study tour tuh… apaan?? Nama olah raga baru??? Planet baru?????_

" Em, Renji… Sepertinya kau kebingungan…," tebak Byakuya.

" Eh, Byakuya-sensei tau aja… Iya… Saya mau tanya… Study tour itu apaan…???" spontan seisi kelas langsung jadi hening mendengar pertanyaan Renji. Hari gini nggak tau apa itu study tour? Capek, deeeeeeeeeeh…

" Heh, Nanas Bego! Study tour itu rekreasi sambil belajar!" kata Ichigo.

Renji baru paham," oooooooooh… Gue kira apaan…,"

" Nah, anak-anak… Kita berangkat ke Bali 2 minggu lagi… Dan ini daftar pertanyaan dan tugas yang harus dikerjakan selama kita ada di Bali!" terang Byakuya sambil membagikan kertas itu. Jumlah kertas itu ada 50 lembar dan di jilid. Seisi kelas (kecuali Hitsugaya yang masih tidur) memandang tugas mereka dengan takjub.

" Wow… Nggak kurang banyak, neh?" kata Yenny, sekretaris kelas, sambil nelen ludah.

" Soalnya mantaaaaaaaaaap~!!" celetuk Mahfud sambil ngacungin jempolnya yang bergetar hebat… Semua anak langsung menyerukan keluhan yang sama.

" Gimana, sih, Pak?!! Ini soal, kok, nggak ngira-ngira!" protes Hendra.

" Iya, Pak! Kita mendingan disuruh ngerjain 100 lembar soal olimpiade matematika daripada gini!!" imbuh Andre.

" Taichooooooou~!!!!! Ini tugas apa siksaan, seeeeeeeeh?!!!!!" protes Renji.

**" NGGAK TERIMAAAAAAAA~!!!"** seru Ichigo.

" **DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM~!!!!!!!!!"** gertak Byakuya sambil menggebrak meja guru sampai tangannya sakit sendiri. Karena gengsi, Byakuya menahan rasa sakitnya itu. Biar keliatan cool gitu, loh!

" Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! Jangan kebanyakan protes!! Harusnya kalian mencontoh reaksi Hitsugaya yang nggak kebanyakan protes!" kata Byakuya kesel.

Reno yang duduk sebangku dengan Hitsugaya melirik si tukang molor di rapat kelas itu… (-di bankai Hitsugaya)

" Mmm, Pak… Hitsugaya ketiduran… Makanya dia nggak protes!" lapor Reno.

**" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH-??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Byakuya shock. _Pantesan dari tadi nggak ada suaranya!_ Lalu Byakuya berdehem.

" Ehem… Hitsugaya…??" Byakuya mencoba ngebangunin Hitsugaya yang kepalanya udah tepar di atas meja.

" ……………………………," nggak ada respon. Masih molor…

" Hitsugaya?"

" ……………………………,"

" Oooi~!! Hitsugaya!!"

" ……………………………,"

**" HITSUGAYA!!"**

" ……………………………,"

**" TOSHIROOOOOOOO~!!!"**

" ……………………………,"

" **HITSUGAYA TOSHIROOOOOO~!!!!" **jerit Byakuya sambil nyalain mercon sekardus. Dikacangin mulu, sih! Yoo… Kacang murah! Kacang murah!! Seribu dapet 3 kardus! (-di giling Byakuya)

Hitsugaya kontan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

" Eh?!! I, iya!! Ke, kenapa?!! **A, ADA APA?!!!**" kata Hitsugaya panik. Seisi kelas hening… Nggak nyangka kalo si jenius itu bisa belagu gitu…

" Kau ketiduran…," jawab Byakuya. Angker mode **'ON'**!! Hitsugaya segera minta maaf.

" Ah, ma, maaf!! Forgive me!!"

Kelas langsung hening…

10 menit…

20 menit…

30 menit…

1 jam…

Hoooooooi, author bisa ketiduran, neh, kalo hening terus!

" Ya, sudah… Pokoknya kalian harus mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk study tour ke Bali! Pembayaran harus lunas dalam 5 hari! Semua wajib ikut!!" pesan Byakuya.

Hmm… Sepertinya bakal jadi perjalanan yang menarik ya…

* * *

**2 minggu kemudian…**

Semua murid SMAN 13 sudah masuk ke kapal penyebrangan ke Bali. Semua terlihat gembira. Andre memainkan gitarnya sepanjang perjalanan. Ichigo baca komik. Hitsugaya yang mabuk laut tidur dengan posisi bersandar di bahu Ichigo secara nggak sengaja. (yahaaaa~!! So sweet! –dibantai para fans IchiRuki-) Renji asyik mainin PSP-nya. Byakuya asyik ngobrol dengan para guru lainnya.

" Eh, ngerjain tugas bareng, yuk!" seru Reno.

" Ayo~!! Kita kerjain bareng aja biar gampang!" kata Renji setuju.

" Oh, boleh juga…," jawab Ichigo sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut Hitsugaya biar nggak terbangun.

" Ngg? Udah sampai?" tanya Hitsugaya innocently. Nggak nyadar kalo lagi bersandar di bahu Ichigo.

" Belum, tidur aja lagi…,"

" Pusing… Mual banget…,"

" Muntahin aja…,"

" Dimana? Di celanamu?"

" Ogah, deh… Nih, pake kantong plastik!" Ichigo nyodorin kantong plastik hitam. Hitsugaya menerimanya.

" …………………………………," Andre dibakar api cemburu ngelihat posisi HItsugaya yang terlihat begitu nyaman di bahu Ichigo.

" Soal pertama…," komando Reno. Para murid di situ segera membaca soal pertama.

" **EH?!** Gila! Pertanyaannya :' berapa luas Selat Bali? Jawab hingga ukuran se-detail-detail-nya!' Guru kita stress atau apa, sih?!! Mana mungkin ngukur sampe ultra detail gitu?!!" keluh Yenny.

" Hmm… Lompati soal itu!" kata Reno.

" Soal kedua… 'berapa mm kedalaman Selat Bali itu?' Busyeeeeeeeeet…," Ichigo ikutan terpukau atas soal itu.

" Aduuuuuuuuh~!! Soal-soalnya susah semua! Kita kerjain tugas lapangannya dulu aja!" usul Hendra. Semua mengangguk setuju. Tugas lapangan mereka emang nggak begitu susah. Cuman disuruh mewawancarai turis asing. Seluruh tugas harus di kerjakan melalui kerja sama kelompok. Byakuya sudah membagi kelas itu. 1 kelompok terdiri atas 5 orang.

Hitsugaya sekelompok dengan Ichigo, Renji, Reno, dan Andre. Ketuanya adalah Ichigo. Saat 5 cowok itu sibuk menyusun pertanyaan untuk wawancara, Byakuya muncul dengan pengeras suara.

" Ladies and gentlemen… **WELCOME TO BALI!!**" kata Byakuya sambil senyum. Para cewek tepar seketika." Wisata yang pertama kunjungin hari ini adalah Tanah Lot! Jangan lupa dengan tugas lapangan kalian ya! Jangan sampai kesambet sama cowok dan cewek bule ya!"

Para siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kapal feri dan masuk ke bus masing-masing. Semua tidak menyadari keberadaannya… Sesosok hitam besar yang ternyata telah membuntuti bus mereka!

* * *

Tanah Lot… Hmm, benar-benar pantai yang indah… (padahal author sendiri belum pernah ke sana tapi udah sok tahu…) Tapi… Panasnya itu, lho!! Membakar kulit! Anehnya, para turis malah berjemur dengan nyamannya di sana. Manusia emang aneh… Yang kulitnya putih ingin hitam… Dan yang kulitnya hitam ingin putih…

Hitsugaya berasa mau meleleh saat menginjakkan kaki di sana.

" Hueeeeeeeeeeee… **PANAAAAAAAAAAAS~!!! **Kulkas!! **Masukin gue ke kulkaaaaaaas~!!!**" keluh Hitsugaya yang hanya pakai celana pendek biru dan baju lengan pendek biru muda, berlari-lari panik kayak ikan kepanasan.

Renji yang dengan PD-nya memakai celana pendek hitam dengan baju merah menyala plus kacamata hitam tersenyum." Hmm, cuaca yang nyaman…,"

" Nyaman, mbah-mu?!! Dasar, **monkey**!" bantah Hitsugaya.

" Kalo gitu… Nih!" Ichigo nyodorin sun block ke Hitsugaya.

" Apaan, nih?" tanya Hitsugaya heran.

" Yee, pake nanya… Tuh, ada tulisannya! Baca ndiri!"

" Sun… clock…," eja Renji.

" **SUN BLOCK!!** Astaga, kok, orang sebego elo bisa jadi fukutaichou, sih?!!" kata Hitsugaya meralat.

" Hah? Bukutauco? Apaan, tuh?" Andre nggak paham. Ya iyalah, dia kan bukan shinigami!

" **FUKUTAICHOU!!** Elo itu bolot apa budeg, seeh??? Bersihin tu kuping!" Hitsugaya kembali meralat.

Reno ikutan nimbrung." Apa itu 'fukutaichou'?"

" Itu bahasa Jepang! Artinya wakil kapten!" terang Ichigo yang lagi ngolesin sun block ke badannya." Eh, kayaknya ada bule nganggur, tuh!"

" Mana?" tanya Renji sambil ngebuka kacamata hitamnya.

" Itu, tuh!" Ichigo nunjuk ke arah seorang cowok bule yang jaraknya sekitar 30 meter dari mereka.

" Cowok yang rambutnya perak itu ya?" tebak Andre.

" Yang lagi sama cowok rambut cokelat itu ya?" Reno ikutan nebak. Ichigo menggeleng.

" Bukan! Itu, tuh, yang rambutnya kuning cepak! Nah, nah… Yang lagi duduk di bawah pohon itu, lho!"

" Oooh… Yang itu, toh… Ayuk, boleh juga…," komentar Renji. Hitsugaya memakai teropongnya dan tiba-tiba terbelalak…

" Ku, Kurosaki…," Hitsugaya menarik lengan baju Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh.

" Apa?"

" Cowok yang tadi di tunjuk Reno sama Andre itu bukannya…,"

" Siapa…??? Elo kenal?"

" Bukan gue aja yang kenal! Elo juga kenal dia tau!"

" Masa? Nggak pernah liat, tuh?" Ichigo memincingkan mata untuk melihat 2 cowok itu.

" Nih, liat aja pake teropong! Elo pasti kaget juga!"

Ichigo melihat mereka pake teropong. Matanya ikutan terbelalak.

**" LHA?!! ITU KAN AIZEN SAMA GIN?!!"**

" Iya, kan? Tuh, liat! Di situ juga ada si Grimmjaw… Ulquiorra…,"

**" MANA?!!" **Ichigo segera celingak-celinguk.

" Tuh, yang lagi ngegodain cewek bule di tepi pantai itu! Bukannya itu Grimmjaw, Syazel, Ullquiorra, dan Yammy?"

" Ngapain mereka kesini???"

" Yeee… Meneketehe!! Gue kan bukan baby sister-nya Aizen!"

" Oii, Ichigo! Pacaran mulu! Ayo, kita wawancarai bule ntuh!" panggil Reno. Ichigo segera menyahut.

" Eh, iya! Ayo, Toshiro!" Ichigo menyeret tangan Hitsugaya.

" Tapi…,"

" Udah, deh… Pasti nggak apa-apa! Kalo takut… Nih!" Ichigo memasangkan topinya ke Hitsugaya." Nah, mereka nggak bakalan nyadar kalo elo pake topi begini!"

" Mmm… Makasih… Tapi, apa elo lupa dengan yang namanya reiatsu?"

" …………………………………," Ichigo terdiam. _Iya juga…Reiatsu kan sulit banget untuk disembunyiin?? Oh, betapa begonya gueeeeee~!!_

" Yah, nggak apa-apa, deh! Pake topi enak juga, kok… Jadi nggak kena terik matahari dikit!"

" Oh ya, udah… Ayo…,"

Lalu Hitsugaya berjalan mengikuti Ichigo untuk mendekati bule yang mereka maksud tadi. Ichigo segera menyiapkan bukunya.

" Excuse me, Sir! Can we have an interview you?" tanya Ichigo. (A/N : readers… Maaf kalo percakapan bahasa Inggris-nya ada yang salah ya? Soalnya, gue itu bisanya cuman nerjemahin cerita berbahasa Inggris tanpa kamus! Kalo soal beginian gue nggak pinter… Contoh bisa dilihat di fanfic-ku yang Fight's Day! Banyak yang salah, kan?) Pamer bahasa Inggris, nih, ye… Seorang cowok bule yang tinggi dan cukup keren yang Ichigo sapa itu menoleh.

" Oh, sure! Are you in a speaking test?" tanya bule itu ramah. Renji dengan sok menjawab.

" Kind of, Sir!" Renji senyam-senyum.

" Hmm, why your hairs like that, boys?" tanya bule itu sambil nunjuk Ichigo dan Renji.

" Hah? Apa? Elo ngomong apa?" Renji nggak tahu apa yang di omongin tu bule. Maklumlah, nilai Renji selalu sangat-amat jelek di bidang bahasa Inggris…

" What are you talking about? Pardon!" si bule balik nanya.

" Ehem… Let me answer your question, Sir! Their hairs are natural color!" answer Reno politely.

Kini ganti Andre yang tampil.

" What's your name, Sir?"

" My name is Michael Thomas! You can call me Michael!"

" Mr. Michael… I will tell you our names…," Hitsugaya ikutan beraksi. Bule bernama Michael itu terdiam dan terus menatap Hitsugaya." The boy with glasses is Reno, the boy with ugly face is Andre…,"

" Hey!!" Andre protes. _Masa' wajah keren kayak gue di bilang jelek?!!_

" Oh, just shut up, guys! The boy with orange hairs is Ichigo… The boy with red hair is Renji… And me… I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya! Please call me Hitsugaya…," terang Hitsugaya yang udah fasih.

" Or he will kill you, Sir…," lanjut Ichigo dengan nggak kalah fasih.

**" Kurosaki… I'll kill you!"** ancam Hitsugaya.

" Oh, you're a princess!" kata Michael setelah mengamati Hitsugaya dari bawah ke atas. Tanda tanya langsung mengelilingi 5 anak dari SMAN 13 itu.

" Eh? Princess? What are you talking about, Sir?" tanya Ichigo.

" Are you blind or something?!!" Michael nunjuk Hitsugaya." Oh my God! I never saw a beautiful princess like you!"

Tangan Hitsugaya udah mengepal. Siap meninju bule itu kapan saja.

" Ehem! I'm a boy… I can't be a princess…," kata Hitsugaya.

" Whatever! Will you marry me?" tanya Michael sambil nodongin kotak berisi cincin. Hitsugaya jaw drop seketika. Hati Ichigo dan Andre langsung berkobar dilalap api. Mata Reno melotot sebesar bola basket. Renji langsung ngambil kamera untuk mengabadikan momen dilamarnya Hitsugaya oleh seorang bule gila.

_Ni bule waras nggak, sich?!! Baru ketemu aja udah langsung ngajak menikah! Yang bener aja?!!_

Tak ada hitungan detik cowok bule itu langsung ditemukan melayang sejauh 10 meter karena tinjuan Hitsugaya.

" Huh! You can think you're lucky today… because I'm not kill you…," kata Hitsugaya cool sambil pergi. Ichigo segera mengejarnya. Andre dan Renji ikut-ikutan. Reno membungkuk minta maaf dan ikutan ngejar ke 4 temennya itu. Di luar dugaan si Michael itu malah tersenyum menyeringai!

" Hmm, be careful too, little cutie… Because, I'll get you soon," bisiknya sambil terus menyeringai seram. Sosok Michael tiba-tiba berubah… Berubah menjadi sosok hitam seram yang dari tadi membuntuti bus anak-anak SMAN 13… Lalu hilang secara…

**G-H-A-I-B-!!**

* * *

Para murid SMAN 13 kini sudah sampai ke villa yang sudah mereka booking. Villa itu cukup mewah juga… Maklumlah, yang mensponsori study tour kali ini kan perusahaannya Byakuya yang super maju dan sukses… Byakuya mulai mengumumkan pembagian kamar.

" Oke, anak-anak… Dengar baik-baik ya! Pembagian kamar anak cewek akan diatur oleh Yenny… Sedang anak cowok saya yang ngatur…," kata Byakuya. Yenny segera mengajak para anak cewek untuk mengatur pembagian kamar.

" Hmm, 1 kamar dapat menampung 4 orang! Oke, kita mulai dari kamar nomer 1… Yaitu Heru, Beni, Yanto, dan Faldi!"

Byakuya terus menyebutkan nama penghuni masing-masing kamar…

Sampai akhirnya…

" Lalu, kamar terakhir… kamar nomer 13… yaitu Andre, Ichigo, dan Renji!" kata Byakuya pada akhirnya. Hitsugaya buru-buru angkat tangan.

" Ada apa, Hitsugaya?"

" Mmm, namaku, kok, belum di panggil?"

" Tentu aja… Kamu sekamar denganku! Di kamar 14!!" kata Byakuya cool sambil ngangkat kopernya Hitsugaya.

" Eh……???" Hitsugaya jadi bingung.

**" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!"** Andre dan Ichigo kontan njerit bareng.

" Ta, tapi… Kamar kami kan masih cukup buat 1 orang…???"

" Gue nggak mungkin ngebiarin my cute Shiro-chan tidur dengan 3 binatang buas berkeliaran di dekatnya!" kata Byakuya sambil memberikan death glare ke Ichigo dan Andre. Hitsugaya berpikir.

_Iya juga ya… Enakan juga tidur sama Byakuya… Tidur sama mereka sama aja gue masuk kandang ayam… Si Andre PDKT terus, sih! Si Ichigo…_ Hitsugaya blushing sebentar. Ingat dengan kode yang Ichigo tulis di diary. _Mmm…… Ichigo… Gimana ya…??? Dia nyebelin… Kalo Renji… Dia tidurnya ngorok! Pilihan yang tepat, tentu aja sekamar sama Byakuya!_

**" Binatang buas?!!"** Renji, Ichigo, dan Andre nggak terima.

" Taichou, gue kan nggak mungkin nge'gitu'in Hitsugaya-taichou!" kata Renji protes. Dia kan udah punya Rukia… Buat apa yang lain? Iya, nggak?

" Nggak bisa! Pokoknya, Toshiro sekamar denganku! Apa kau setuju, my yuki-hime?" (A/N : yuki-hime artinya snow princess a.k.a putri salju) Byakuya minta dukungan dari orangnya sendiri.

Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak.

" Ya, gue setuju…," jawab Hitsugaya sambil menyeringai. Byakuya menyeringai balik.

" …………………………," Andre dan Ichigo kehabisan kata-kata…

Renji langsung ber-negative thinking dengan tingkah 2 taichou itu.

* * *

" Siaaaaal~!! Kenapa gue sekamar sama 2 monyet, sich?!!" keluh Ichigo. 2 monyet yang lagi duduk di kasur itu (a.k.a Renji dan Andre) menoleh.

**" HEH! SIAPA YANG ELO SEBUT MONYET?!! DASAR, KING KONG!!"** balas Renji.

" King Kong? Bukannya elo itu jeruk yang gue buang kemaren?" Andre ikutan ngejek. Akhirnya perang dunia terjadi di kamar nomor 13 itu. Tapi, pertengkaran mereka langsung terusik dengan suatu suara… Suara yang menyayat…………

" Eh! Elo tadi denger suara, nggak?" tanya Andre.

" Iya, kayak ada yang nangis gitu…," imbuh Renji.

" Nangis?? Jangan-jangan…," Ichigo celingak-celinguk." Hantu?!"

Bulu kuduk Andre langsung berdiri tegak. Renji juga.

" Jangan nakut-nakutin! Ntar nggak bisa tidur!" kata Renji.

" Tapi, kayaknya tadi suaranya dari kamarnya Toshiro sama Byakuya, deh…," kata Andre.

_**BRAK!!**_

Terdengar suara keras dari kamar sebelah……

Suara seperti ada sesuatu yang di dorong paksa ke kasur…

" I, iya! Dari kamar mereka!" kata Ichigo sambil menajamkan telinganya.

" Ssst~!! Diem!!" Renji memperingatkan. Ke-3 cowok itu menempelkan telinga mereka ke dinding. Terdengar jelas suara 2 orang yang mereka kenal…

_" Toshiro…,"_

" Lho? Suaranya taichou! Mesra banget nadanya!" kata Renji kaget.

" Hah? Tauco??" Andre bingung.

" Sssst~!!" Ichigo makin penasaran.

_" Mmm… Kuchiki… Udah, ah… Aku capek…,"_

" Wuah! Kali ini Toshiro!!" kata Ichigo.

" Nadanya nggak kalah mesra!!" Renji terbelalak.

" ………," Andre diam.

_" Jangan begitu, Toshiro… Aku tahu kalau kau menyukainya…,"_

_" Ah~!! Ngggh… Udah, ah! AAAAH~!!!"_

Terdengar suara nafas orang terengah-engah. Ichigo, Renji, dan Andre menelan ludah…

" Mmm… Gimana ya…???" Andre bingung.

" Jangan-jangan Toshiro…," Ichigo pucat.

" …………," Renji udah negative thinking.

_" Mmmh… Kuchiki… Sakit…,"_

_" Sabar… Nanti juga bakalan enak… Kamu pasti ketagihan…,"_

_" Ta, tapi… AAAH~!! Unggh… Kuchiki…,"_

_" Gimana? Enak, kan??"_

_" Mmm, iya… Unggh… Terus…… Ah, lebih cepat! Ya, situ! Mmmmgh…,"_

_" Toshiro…,"_

Wajah Renji udah menyamai warna rambutnya. Kepala Ichigo dan Andre udah siap siaga untuk meletus karena…………………………………… karena apa ya…??? (-dihajar Ichigo dan Andre-"Dasar author pikun!!") Ah, iya… karena terbakar amarah!!

" Jangan-jangan… Toshiro di 'gitu'in… Pak Byakuya…???" tebak Andre.

" Sialan si Byakuya itu!" geram Ichigo.

" Nggak mungkin! Paling cuman pijet, doank!" kata Renji.

Ichigo dan Andre berhadapan." Iya juga… Mungkin…,"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!"**

Terdengar suara jeritan.

" Eh…??" Renji kaget.

" Ini kan suaranya…," Andre pucat. Ichigo juga pucat.

" To, Toshiro?!!"

Belum sempat 3 cowok itu beranjak. Pintu kamar mereka sudah terkuak. Telah terlihat disana…

Sosok Hitsugaya…

yang hanya berbalut selimut putih…

Mukanya pucat pasi namun pipinya merah…

" Eh?! To, Toshiro?!!" Ichigo kaget dan segera menghampiri Hitsugaya.

" Ku, Kurosaki! Abarai!! Andre!!! To, tolong!!" kata Hitsugaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Hah?! Ada apa??" Andre bingung. Tak sengaja dia ngelihat kaki Hitsugaya yang nggak tertutup selimut. _Wow… Putih banget… Eh… Tapi, kok…_

" To, Toshiro… Yang mengalir dari kakimu itu… **darah…???**" tanya Andre kaget. Terlihat jelas kaki Hitsugaya berlumuran darah.

" Ah?!! Ada apa dengan kakimu?!!" tanya Renji.

" I, ini… Ini…," Hitsugaya menangis.

Ichigo segera memeluknya.

Kepala Andre udah meledak karena cemburu…

" Byakuya brengsek! Beraninya dia melakukan ini padamu!! Tenang, akan ku bunuh dia!" kata Ichigo.

" Ya, akan ku bunuh orang yang sudah merenggut 'itu'mu, Toshiro!" Andre ikut-ikutan. Hitsugaya malah jadi bingung.

" Eh…???"

" Lho, kenapa? Bukannya taichou nge'gitu'in elo?" kata Renji.

Muka Hitsugaya langsung merah antara malu dan marah.

" Kurang ajar! Ya nggak lah!!"

" Lha, trus… Kok, elo cuman pake boxer ma selimut, doank?!!" tanya Ichigo.

" Iya! Mana kakimu sampe berdarah gitu!" imbuh Andre. Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

" Tadi itu… Gue kepanasan… Jadinya cuman pake boxer trus pake selimut ini… Nah, trus Kuchiki mijitin gue… Trus… **OH IYA!!** Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bercerita!! Kita harus menolong Kuchiki!!"

" Eh? Menolong?" tanya 3 cowok itu serempak.

**" IYA! KAMI DI SERANG OLEH SESEORANG!!"**

* * *

Kamar nomor 14 sudah porak poranda. Di sana tergeletak Byakuya yang tampak sedang di rawat anggota PMR, Ichigo, dan Hitsugaya karena luka-lukanya.

" Kok, bisa sampai begini?" tanya Pak David, guru IPS yang ikut mendampingi study tour itu. Hitsugaya yang sudah di obati dan pakai baju menghela nafas.

" Entahlah… Tiba-tiba saat sedang asyik saling memijat… Sesosok hitam menyerang kami…," tutur Hitsugaya tenang.

Pak David manggut-manggut. Kini ganti Bu Yekti yang tanya.

" Lalu?"

" Mmm, sepertinya sosok itu berniat mengincarku… Tapi Byaku-eh, maksudku Pak Byakuya segera menolongku… Sosok itu jadi menyerang beliau… Jadi, saya segera keluar mencari bantuan," kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo mendekat.

" Bisa lihat lukamu, Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya melinting celana pendeknya sampai paha atas. Para cowok di situ nelen ludah. Yaoi mode 'ON'!! (-di cekik para pembenci yaoi)

" Ini…," kata Hitsugaya setelah membuka perbannya.

" Hmm," Ichigo mengamati." Mmm, kok, mirip bekas cakar atau taring ya?"

" Mana? Mana???" Reno ikutan lihat. Reno yang emang maniak misteri manggut-manggut." Iya… Mirip…,"

" Pasti Werewolf!!" tebak Andre yang maniak film horor.

" Hush! Ngawur kamu!" kata Yenny sambil menjitaknya.

Hitsugaya membalut lukanya kembali.

" Yang jelas… Dia itu sosok hitam yang besar…," kata Byakuya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang di perban." Maaf, Hitsugaya… Aku nggak bisa melindungimu dengan baik,"

" Nggak apa-apa… Luka begini, sih, cepat sembuh…,"

Pak David menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" Yaah… Yang penting semua selamat, deh… Kita anggap saja itu sebagai pencurian biasa…,"

" Ya, benar…," kata Pak Jatmiko, guru olah raga.

" Renji… Kok, elo diem terus, sih?" tanya Ichigo kepada sobatnya, Renji.

Tidak biasanya… tatapan Renji tajam. Mukanya… Muka Renji serius! Serius mode Renji di posisi **'ON'**?!! Nggak mungkiiiiiiiiin~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Wow! Tampang Renji serius!?" bisik Ichigo pada Byakuya, Andre, dan Hitsugaya.

" Oh my! Nggak bisa dipercaya!" kata Hitsugaya.

Byakuya mendekati Renji dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapan muka Renji. Tampang Renji semakin serius.

Alisnya mengkerut…

Tangan kanan di dagu…

Tangan kiri di saku celana…

Widiiih~!! Gayanya kayak detektif aja!

" Kesambet setan darimana ni anak?!" celetuk Byakuya pada Andre, Hitsugaya, dan Ichigo.

" Gila! Renji beneran serius!! Dunia pasti mau kiamat!!!" kata Andre yang nggak nyangka.

" Gue… gue ngecium bau darah!" kata Renji tiba-tiba.

Hitsugaya terbelalak,**" darah…??"**

" Kalian nggak merasakan tekanan roh ini?"

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Byakuya memejamkan mata. Mencoba merasakan apa yang dikatakan Renji. Sedang Andre kebingungan. Nggak tau apa yang lagi di omongin 4 shinigami itu.

" Eh, iya… Ada yang aneh…," kata Byakuya.

" Eh, ngomong-ngomong Heru mana, Ben?" celetuk Yatno.

" Masih tidur di kamar! Katanya capek!" kata Beni. Hitsugaya terbelalak.

Jangan-jangan…

" Ka, kamar kalian… di kunci tidak?!" tanya Hitsugaya. Yatno, Faldi, dan Beni menatapnya.

" Di kunci… Takut ada maling…," jawab Faldi.

" Pi, pinjam kuncinya!!"

" Eh? Kenapa?"

" Mu, mungkin saja… Sosok itu… **MENYERANG HERU JUGA!!**"

* * *

Heru…

Heru adalah anak yang sangat jahil. Tapi dia sebenarnya sangat baik dan penyayang juga asyik kalo diajak ngobrol macam-macam. Di rumah dia memelihara 5 ekor kucing yang imut-imut. (Heru~!! Minta satu, donk, kucingnyaaaaaaaaaa~!!!) Dia sangat akrab dengan Hitsugaya di tim sepak bola. Mereka sudah seperti kakak-adik.

Jadi kalo ada yang berani macam-macam sama Hitsugaya… Heru nggak segan-segan ikutan turun tangan! Bahkan di sekolahan dia seperti seorang brother-complex ke Hitsugaya. Andre pernah dapet grand prize bogem mateng dari Heru gara-gara nyoba PDKT ke Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangannya.

_Heru… Semoga kau tak apa-apa… Aku… tak mau kehilangan teman lagi…!!!_

Rombongan study tour SMAN 13 itu berbondong-bondong ke kamar 1. Begitu sampai, Byakuya segera membuka pintunya.

**" HERU!!!"** serunya saat berhasil masuk.

Tapi nihil…

Kamar itu tetap rapi dan bersih. Heru tertidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya. Byakuya menghela nafas lega.

" Untunglah…,"

Tapi…

" Tidak… Dia…," Hitsugaya mendekati Heru.

Terlihat jelas matanya berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo menelan ludah.

_**Breeeet~!!**_

Hitsugaya membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Heru.

Mata seluruh rombongan itu terbelalak tak percaya…

Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan terlihat jelas.

Para anak cewek langsung menjerit berbarengan.

" **TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!!!!!!"**

Di kasur itu…

Telah tergeletak Heru…

Dengan perut telah terkoyak lebar…

Usus berhamburan…

Paru-paru robek…

Beberapa organ vital lainnya hilang dari tempatnya…

" Dia… sudah tewas…,"

* * *

_Perih…_

_Seorang sahabat…_

_Kembali pergi…_

_Satu kesempatan…_

_Sejuta harapan…_

_Andai…_

_Aku tak punya perasaan…_

Dan sosok hitam dibalik jendela itu kembali tersenyum…

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" HAH?!! KOK, JADI SAD ENDING YACH…?!!! APA AKU KETULARAN VIRUSNYA RATNA?!!"** (A/N : Ratna itu sobat gue. Dia jago bikin cerpen yang ceritanya super sad dan penuh sastra! Pokoknya yang mau baca cerita bikinannya kudu bawa tissue, dah!)

Ratna:" Yup! Nama virusnya adalah '**Sad**ius **Ending**us **Bacterius**'!!" (A/N : Ratna suka banget ngarang nama bakteri yang aneh-aneh… Contoh, kalo elo itu orang yang suka nyolong penggaris… Maka julukanmu adalah '**Nyolong**us **Ruler**us **Bacterius**'…)

Hi-chan:**" Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak~!!!"** (shock ngelihat mayat Heru)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yahaaaaaa~!! Insting penggemar detektifku mulai main, nich! Ehehehe…,"

Readers:**" MANA?!! KATANYA ADA PROFILNYA LEAK?!!"** (protes)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mmm, sorry… Sebenernya gue masih bingung hantu apa yang bakalan muncul…,"

Ichigo:" Ini… sebenernya apa, sih, hantunya?!! Werewolf apa Leak?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ohohohohohoho!!! Temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya…,"

Byakuya:" Kita respon review yang tersisa… Dari IchaChantik'versi001… Hmm, fanfic ini beneran lucu, tho?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" ……… Mmm, cuman elonya aja yang nggak punya perasaan buat ngebedain antara lucu dan enggak…,"

Hitsugaya:" Emang kenapa kalo gue ketemu tuyul? Mau nyindir?!"

Byakuya:" Gue emang macho, tau!" (PD banget!?)

Renji:" Mmm, dari MaSkicHy. ZaoLdyEck! Uweee… Udah nunggu-nunggu ya? Sorry, author bulan ini sibuk sama ulangan sama kelompokan, sih!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mm, nggak suka ending yaoi ya? Ya, gue sangat nge-fans sama IchiHitsu… Tapi, kalo soal ngelanjutin per-yaoi-an itu… Let's see aja… Gue bikin ni cerita sesuai mood! Kalo pas ingin, ya gue bikin! Tenang aja, per-yaoi-annya nggak parah, kok! Cuman biar bikin lucu dan seru aja…,"

Hi-chan:" Oh ya…???"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" YA IYALAH!!! GUE KAN NGGAK BAKAT BIKIN CERITA ROMANCE!!! MANA BISA BIKIN KAYAK BEGITU?!!!!"**

Ichigo:" Lalu dari .Karoru. Charlotte. Cullen.! Ups, kayaknya ada yang nggak setuju sama IchiHitsu, nih!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh my!! Sampe ada petir menyambar!! Help!!!"

Byakuya:" Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak~!!! Kenseikan gue bukan genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng~!!!!" (tepar saking shock-nya)

Renji:" Lalu dari archerrylime! Hmm, review ini bisa ngebuat author makin gila…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mana…??? **HAH?!!** Yang bener?!! Dua-duanya kerasa? Nggak nyangka! Gue kira nggak pas… Hmm, sepertinya unsur IchiHitsu-nya mulai meracun, nih…," (ngelirik 2 sejoli paporitnya)

Ichigo + Hitsugaya:" ………………," (blushing)

Readers yang anti-yaoi:" NGGAK SETUJU~!!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Whoaa~!! Sabar dulu!! Maksud dari IchiHitsu yang gue terapin di fanfic ini nggak sampe parah, kok!! Nggak sampe kayak fanfic IchiHitsu di luar negeri!!! Cuman buat seru-seruan ajaaaaaaaa! **YAHAA~!!!**"

Byakuya:" Intinya kan sama aja…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" BEDAAAAAAAAAA~!!!"**

Hi-chan:" Yaah… udah, deh… Segitu aja dari kami…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Like I said… This fanfic very needs review from you!"

Ichigo:" So…,"

All:**" PLEASE REVIEW~!!!!!!!!!!!"**


	11. The Broken Heart

Hiruma:**" YAHAAAAAAA~!!!"** (nembakin basoka) **"WELCOME BACK TO GHOST HUNTER!!!"**

Ichigo:" ……… Hhh, lagi-lagi dia… Lama-lama gue kesel sama dia!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Jangan gitu, dooonk~!! Gue kan fans beratnya Hiruma-san!"

Hitsugaya:" Udah, deh… Ayo ngejawab reviews… Oya, buat yang nggak suka sama acara merespon review nggak berguna ini… Silakan langsung baca ceritanya saja…,"

Byakuya:" First is **Chika Nagato**… Hmm, pujian untukmu Yohachi Rokukyuu-san!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yang bener?! Thanks! Thanks!! Nggak nyangka! Mmm, bahasa Inggris-nya beneran betul, tho? Gue pikir salah… Adegan IchiHitu-nya beneran sweet, nih? Thank you~!! Ok, let's share!! Gue emang nggak jago bikin yang romance… Tapi kalo soal humor, gue lumayan jago!"

Hi-chan:" Lalu dari **shirayuki haruna**… Dari dulu ni orang emang sadis, kok… Saking sadisnya, mau ngebunuh kecoa aja kasian…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hantu apaan? Silakan baca ndiri…," (grin) "Hmm, gue juga pengennya ke Jogja! Iya, ya… Sapa tau ntar ketemu… Hiks, knapa harus ke Bali?! Dan kenapa harus di majukan jadi bulan April tahun ini?! Eh, di undur lagi, deng… Jadi, Juni! **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!!**"

Hyourinmaru:" Hueeeeeee~!! Gue di katain hewan buaaaaas~!!!"

Renji:" Lalu dari **kakkoii-chan**… Ntar… Internet tu apaan?"

-studio hening…-

Byakuya:**" ELO JADI ORANG, KOK, KATROK AMAT, SIH?!! KETULARAN SHIN DI EYESHIELD 21, YACH?!!"**

Hitsugaya:" Mmm, di tiap lembaran tugas ada alat pendeteksi super canggih… Kalo kita ngejawab soal-soal itu dengan bantuan internet, langsung bisa ketahuan secara otomatis… Semacam alat penyadap…,"

Hi-chan:" Wow… Kok, bisa…???"

Byakuya:" Hehehe… Perusahaan gue bergerak dalam bidang IT! Jadi soal alat-alat kayak begituan gue punya! Dan perusahaan gue udah diakui secara langsung oleh FBI, CIA, dan PBB!!" (bangga)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Nyi Roro Kidul? Ok, ok… Masih nyari ide dan informasi… Hehehe… Ngeri juga ya…??? Tapi, di Blitar lebih ngeri lagi…,"

Hi-chan:" Tenang unsur yaoi di sini cuman buat seru-seruan dan lucu-lucuan, kok! Nggak sampe serius!"

Hitsugaya:" Dari **sukuna-hikona**… Yaah… Chapter ini emang cukup seru… Hmm, author sering telat update karena ada masalah dengan ulangan, modem, telepon, dll. Mewakili author, ku ucapkan,' Gomenasai'!! Tapi, setelah ini, di usahain nggak telat lagi, kok!"

Ichigo:" Dari **mss. Dhyta**… Oww~!! Jangan teriak-teriak di sini, hoi! Toshiro, dia dengan GR-nya bilang ini!" (ngasih kertas review dari mss. Dhyta)

Hitsugaya: (membaca review) " …………… no comment…,"

Byakuya:" Next from **Toshiie Maeda**…,"

Renji: (nyembah-nyembah) "Makasih karena udah ngasihani gueee~!! Dan author… atas nama tokoh Bleach… **TOLONG JANGAN TAMBAH ADEGAN ICHIRUKI~!! RENRUKI AJAAAAAA~!!**" (dihajar IchiRuki fans)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mmm… Let's see…,"

Rukia: (tersenyum penuh kemenangan) "**AHA~!! THANK YOU!! MUACH~!! MUACH~!!** Gue emang yang terbaik untuk Ichigo!"

Ichigo& Hitsugaya: (sweat drop) "……………,"

Renji:" Lalu dari **Sarugaki Sacchi**… Mmm, gue emang ketinggalan jaman ya…????"

Byakuya:" Perasaan hobimu ngegosip mulu… Kok, bisa sampe ketinggalan jaman…??? Dan soal kenapa Aizen, dkk. ada di Bali… Yohachi-san udah ngundang orangnya langsung…,"

Gin:" Hello, there…," (grin)

Hi-chan:**" KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!! GIN-CHAAAAAAAN~!!!!"** (meluk Gin) (4869fans-nikazemaru dan Hitsugaya kabur ke toilet terdekat buat muntah)

Aizen:" Hmm, ya… Kami ke Bali untuk liburan… Di Hueco Mundo tidak ada pantai, sih…,"

Renji:" Lalu dari **aiiank. kecil**… Hmm, IchiHitsu, nih, yee…,"

Ichigo & Hitsugaya:" …………," (blush)

Rukia:**" APA?!! ICHIHITSU TAK BOLEH TERJADI!! HARUSNYA TU ICHIRUKI!! ICHIRUKI~!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Security…," (Rukia di geret sama seorang satpam keluar studio) " Beneran keren?! Thanks! Lalu dari **Kirazu Haruka**… Yaaah, emang tragis… Hiks! Ok, gue bakal isi poll di profilmu~!!"

Hitsugaya:" Mmm, dari **Black-Cat-Yoruichi**… Eh, mmm… Kuharap nggak ada…," (blushing)

Ichigo, Andre, Renji, & beberapa anak cowok: (grins…) "Ehehehehe…,"

Hitsugaya:**" BANGSAT!!"**

Byakuya:" Tenang… Kamera mereka udah gue razia dan gue bakar habis bagi yang kameranya berisi gambar aneh!"

Para cowok :"…………………………….," (pucat)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lalu dari **Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-**! Yay! Emang gue harap chapter inilah yang terseru…!! Hmm, genre chapter ini emang gue bikin tragedy! Hiks, gue bener-bener ketularan Ratna, nih… Soal leak… Baca saja… Pasti juga bakalan ada penjelasannya… Shiro-chan selalu jadi incaran…?? Hmm…," (melirik Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya:" A, apaan, sih?? Nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Ichigo:" Ok! Para reader yang baik hati… Review lainnya di respon di bawah!"

Hi-chan:" **PLEASE ENJOY OUR CHAPTER 11~!!**"

Renji:**" AND PLEASE REVIEW~!!!!!! SALAM METAL~!!"** (di lempari tomat)

* * *

**Chapter 11 :**

**The Broken Hearth**

Hitsugaya menggigit bibirnya. Keesokan harinya, jasad Heru di makamkan. Seluruh rombongan tenggelam dalam duka. Para guru mengatakan bahwa itu hanya ulah segerombolan perampok kejam kepada aparat kepolisian. Mereka tidak ingin acara study tour mereka hancur berantakan.

" Heru… Maafin gue…," bisik Hitsugaya sambil memeluk nisan Heru. Air mata Hitsugaya mulai membasahi gundukan tanah merah yang mengubur Heru." Elo temen gue yang terbaik…,"

" Toshiro… Ini bukan salahmu…," kata Ichigo mencoba menghibur. Ichigo tahu betul kalau Hitsugaya sangat akrab dengan Heru seperti kakak-adik. Ichigo juga sangat ingat masa lalu Hitsugaya dengan Kusaka. Kusaka yang teman baik Hitsugaya, juga tewas menggenaskan. Pastilah itu sakit sekali. Ditinggal mati 2 orang sahabat baiknya. (-tragedy mode ON!! Hiks, author butuh tissue~!!!!!!!!-)

" Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, Kurosaki…," kata Hitsugaya sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

" ……aku tahu, kok…," jawab Ichigo sambil mengenang kejadian saat ibunya tewas karena melindunginya dari hollow.

" Kurosaki… Lebih baik kau tak usah mendekatiku lagi…,"

" Eh…???"

" Kau sudah lihat, kan? Kalau orang yang akrab denganku selalu berakhir dengan kematian yang menggenaskan…,"

" Tapi…,"

" Apa kau tuli, Kurosaki? Kubilang jangan dekati aku lagi…,"

" Nggak bisa begitu, Toshiro!" Ichigo mencengkram lengan Hitsugaya.

**" JANGAN MENDEKAT!!"** Hitsugaya segera berlari masuk ke villa kembali. Mengunci diri di kamarnya dan melingkar di kasur. Ichigo terpaku di tempat.

" Jangan ganggu dia dulu… Kurosaki Ichigo…," kata Byakuya. Kapten satu ini emang juga ngalamin nasip yang sama, kan? Istri tersayangnya meninggal karena sakit…

" Byakuya…,"

" Ya, biarkan dia tenang dulu dan… **KUCHIKI-TAICHOU UNTUKMU!!**"

" Ups, sorry…,"

* * *

Begitu masuk kamar dan menguncinya, Hitsugaya memeluk boneka teddy kesayangannya pemberian Ichigo (baca 'How Many Your Chocolate?' *promosi*). Dia menangis sambil terus memeluk erat boneka itu. Karena capek menangis, Hitsugaya pun mengantuk… Sehingga Byakuya yang sekamar dengan Hitsugaya.

" Toshiro! Oooi~!!" Byakuya memanggil-manggil dari balik pintu. Tak ada jawaban. Byakuya jadi khawatir.

" Toshiro! Elo nggak apa-apa? Ini gue, Byakuya! Kebelet pipis, nih!!" kata Byakuya sambil terus menggedor pintu dan teriak-teriak. Tapi, in usual… Penyakit 'tidur-nyenyak' akut Hitsugaya kambuh. Ditambah lagi, mereka pakai gigai! Jadi bisa merasakan kelelahan yang amat-sangat. Nggak seperti tubuh shinigami mereka yang anti-lelah…

Kamar sebelah terbuka. Ichigo, Renji, dan Andre langsung mejeng di depan pintu kamar mereka.

" Ada apaan, sih?" tanya Ichigo.

" Lagi enak-enak tidur siang juga… **Huaaaaaaah…**," Renji menguap lebar.

" Tidur siang?! Astaganaga, Renji temenku yang paling goblok…!! **INI UDAH JAM 4, TAHUUU~!!**"

" Cuiih~!! Amit-amit jabang bayi! Mana sudi gue jadi temen elo?!" respon Renji.

" Yeee… Sapa juga yang nganggep babon kayak elo sebagai temen?"

" Udah, udah!! Nggak usah banyak cing-cong, deh~!!" kata Ichigo melerai." Ok, what's up, Byakuya?"

" Ini, nih… Toshiro nggak keluar-keluar! Padahal udah gue gedor-gedor begini!" lapor Byakuya sambil mempraktekan apa yang tadi dia lakukan.

" **APA?!!** Jangan-jangan……," Ichigo melirik pintu dengan wajah pucat.

4 cowok itu berpandangan.

**" TOSHIRO BUNUH DIRI SAKING SEDIHNYA?!!"** jerit Andre, Ichigo, Byakuya, dan Renji bersamaan. Lalu 4 cowok itu langsung panik minta ampun.

" Hitsugaya-taichou~!! **BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAA~!!**" teriak Renji.

**" TOSHIRO~!! SHIRO-CHAN!! TOU-CHAN!! YUKI-HIME!! SNOWBALL!! ES KRIM!! CEBOOOOOOOOL~!! BUKA PINTUNYA~!!!"** Ichigo memanggil seluruh nama panggilan yang di benci Hitsugaya. Berharap Hitsugaya keluar karena kesal dengan cara dia memanggilnya.

**" DARLING~!! TOSHIRO SAYAAAAANG~!! JANGAN TINGGALIN ANDRE-MU TERCINTA INIIIIIII~!!"** teriak Andre dengan PD.

" Apa?! Gue nggak salah denger, nih? Tercinta?! Bukannya **TERJELEK**?!!" bantah Ichigo.

" Idiih… Sirik banget, sih, lo?!! Dasar, jeruk!"

" **APA?!!** Heh, denger ya! Gue ini jauh lebih keren dari elo tau?!"

" Oh yeeee…???"

" Mau bukti? Nih!" Ichigo langsung mencegat seorang cewek yang jadi petugas di villa sewaan Byakuya itu.

" Hai," sapa Ichigo pada cewek itu.

" Eh… H, hai…," cewek itu langsung blushing ngeliat kekerenan dan kemacho-an Ichigo (Ichigo~!! Actually, **I HATE YOU!!** *burn Ichigo's photos* But, why I love IchiHitsu so much?!! Ok, I think they're so cute…). Lalu cewek itu segera pamit.

" Ma, maaf, mas… Saya mau ke belakang…,"

" Ok, good luck ya?" Ichigo tersenyum ke arah si cewek itu. Tak ada 1 detik, si cewek langsung tepar." Gimana? Oke, kan?!" kata Ichigo bangga. Andre cemberut.

" Kalo soal begituan… Gue yakin Toshiro lebih jago!" kata Byakuya yang nggak tau kenapa malah ikutan nimbrung.

" Eh? Masa'?!" Ichigo nggak percaya.

" Ya iyalah! Cowok aja sampe tertarik sama dia!" kata Andre. Andre tiba-tiba nyengir bahagia," haaaah… My darling emang so good……,"

**" DARLING?! EMANG SEJAK KAPAN ELO PACARAN MA TOSHIRO?!!"** bentak Ichigo kesal.

" Sejak jaman Nabi Adam!" jawab Andre.

" Eh, enak aja! Toshiro tu anak gue! Kalo elo pengen ngedeketin dia… Langkahin dulu mayat gue!" tantang Byakuya.

" Siapa takut?!" Andre sok.

" Let's play!" ucap Ichigo with grin…

**" WHOOOOOOOOOOOOI~!! KALIAN INI JADI NOLONGIN TOSHIRO NGGAK, SEEEEEH?!!!!!!!!"** bentak Renji dengan muka super serius dan angker. Andre, Ichigo, dan Byakuya terpukau.

_I, ini nggak mungkin! Re, Renji serius?!! Du, dunia pasti mau kiamat!!_ batin mereka ber-3.

" Oke, kita dobrak pintunya!" komando Byakuya.

**" YAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!"** seru Andre, Ichigo, dan Renji. Lalu mereka ber-4 mendobrak pintu itu. Tapi, kok, nggak kebuka-buka ya?

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAK~!! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

4 cowok itu udah berusaha mendobrak 20 kali tapi tetap gagal.

" Gila! Ini pintu dari kayu apa baja, sih?!" keluh Renji.

" Hh, hh~!! Susah banget ngedobraknya!" tambah Andre.

" Adoooooooh~!! Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal~!!" Ichigo memukul pintu itu tapi malah tangannya yang sakit. Dia langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang nyut-nyutan.

Byakuya udah ngos-ngosan juga." Oh my God! Gimana, nih?!"

Seorang perempuan melintas. Dia menatap 4 cowok yang lagi ngos-ngosan itu dengan cool…

" Ada apaan?" tanya cewek yang belakangan ini dikenal dengan nama Sagi itu.

" Ini pintu… susah di dobrak!" lapor Byakuya.

Sagi menatap pintu.

" Masa? Udah nyoba di tiup?" tanya Sagi.

**" DITIUP?!! LO GILA APA?!!!"** jerit Andre.

" Mana ada pintu yang ditiup langsung kebuka, Neeeeeeeng~!!" protes Ichigo ke Sagi.

Tapi Sagi tetep cool.

Dan…

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUH~!!**

Sagi meniup pintu itu pelan. Renji, Andre, Ichigo, ma Byakuya langsung sweatdrop.

_Be, beneran dilakuin…??? Ni orang punya otak nggak, sih?_

4 cowok itu berpandangan dan langsung menahan tawa mereka.

Tapi…

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!**

**Taraaaaaaaaaaaa~!!** Secara ajaib pintu yang ditiup Sagi itu langsung ambrol!! 4 cowok yang tadinya mau ngetawain tingkah gila Sagi itu langsung **JAW DROP!!!** _Beneran kebukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?????????????_

" Tuh, kan bisa… Bye…," Sagi langsung melenggang pergi. Membiarkan 4 cowok itu terpukau oleh kejadian ambrolnya pintu hanya dengan sekali tiup!! Buseeeeeeet!!!

Byakuya segera nyadar." Oya! Toshiro~!! Byakuya langsung menerobos masuk. Ichigo, Renji, dan Andre langsung ngikutin.

" Eh… **ASTAGANAGA!!**" ekpresi Byakuya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut setengah mati. Dia langsung mengambil selimut terdekat, melempar selimut itu ke tubuh Hitsugaya yang tergeletak di kasur, dan merentangkan tangannya.**" STOP!! KALIAN BER-3 NGGAK BOLEH MENDEKAT!!"**

**" HAH?"** celetuk Renji.

**" HAAH??"** sahut Andre

**" HAAAAAAAH~??"** sahut Ichigo. Mereka bertiga, kok, jadi kayak '3 bersaudara HA-HA' yang ada di EyeShield 21 ya…???

**" KENAPA NGGAK BOLEH?!!"** kali ini mereka ngomongnya bersamaan.

" Karena…," Byakuya menghela nafas." Emang nggak boleh…,"

**" MAKANYA! APANYA YANG NGGAK BOLEH?!!"** protes Andre.

" Elo nyelimutin dia pake selimut putih…," kata Renji tiba-tiba. Renji langsung menjerit tertahan," ja, jangan-jangan… Hitsugaya-taichou…………,"

Ichigo pucat tapi segera membantah," jangan bercanda! Toshiro nggak mungkin mati semudah itu! Iya, kan, Byakuya?!"

" Yee… Sapa bilang Toshiro mati…," kata Byakuya.

" Lha, trus knapa kita nggak boleh ngedeket?" Andre kembali bertanya.

" Liat aja nanti…,"

Kamar langsung hening. Byakuya menatap Hitsugaya yang terbalut selimut itu dengan tanpa ekspresi. Ichigo, Renji, dan Andre menelan ludah. Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok kecil yang lagi jadi pusat perhatian itu menggeliat dan terbangun.

" Lho? Kalian, kok…," Hitsugaya kaget melihat 4 cowok itu telah berada di kamar. Di liriknya pintu. Disana telah terdiam sisa 'reruntuhan' pintu akibat tiupan ajaib Sagi." Kalian yang ndobrak?"

Byakuya memalingkan muka. Ichigo, Renji, dan Andre jaw drop. Mulut 3 cowok mesum itu ternganga dan menggumam nggak jelas.

" Apa, sih?!" Hitsugaya kesel karena diliatin mulut.

" Yeah… Oooh, goods…," gumam Andre.

" W, wow…," Ichigo ikutan ngegumam nggak jelas.

" ……………………," Renji nggak ngomong apa-apa tapi udah sangat terlihat kalau dia blushing.

" Kenapa, sih, kalian?!!" Hitsugaya yang tadinya mau berdiri dan menendang 3 kepala anak manusia itu langsung terhenti. Kini ganti pipinya yang merona." O, ooh…,"

Ternyata Toshiro hanya pake boxer, doank, saudara-saudara!!

Byakuya langsung menggeret 3 cowok itu keluar dan membiarkan Toshiro ganti baju di kamar mandi. Tak lupa, Byakuya mejeng di depan pintu kamar mandi. Memastikan tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mengintip Hitsugaya yang lagi ganti baju. Dia pake kacamata hitam kayak bodyguard-bodyguard yang ada di TV itu, lho!

Selesai ganti baju, Ichigo, Andre, dan Renji diperbolehkan masuk kamar lagi. Kali ini mereka masuk dengan membawa 3 nampan gede yang isinya 5 mangkok mie ayam, 3 gelas orange juice, 1 gelas kopi, dan 1 gelas ice lemon tea. (uuuh… jadi laper, nih……)

" Nih, kita bawain makanan! Kita belum makan siang, kan?" kata Ichigo.

" Makan siang?" Hitsugaya melirik jam tangan Byakuya." Bukannya 'makan sore'? Tuh, udah jam setengah 4!"

" Terserahlah…,"

" Oya, nih, gue beri bonus!" Andre keluar dari kamar sebentar lalu kembali dengan 1 kantong plastik besar yang berisi snack." SNACK!!"

" Hah? Banyak amat! Kapan elo belinya?" tanya Renji.

" Udah gue bawa dari rumah, kok!"

" Sejak kapan? Kok, gue nggak tau?"

" Gue sembunyiin, donk! Kalo nggak, pastinya udah elo embat! Iih, amit-amit, dah!"

" Huuuuuu~!! Pelit amat, sih, lo!"

" Udaaaaaaaah~!! Ayo, cepet dimakan! Ntar keburu dingin mie ayamnya!" kata Ichigo sambil nyerahin semangkuk mie ayam ke Hitsugaya.

" Ah, terima kasih!" Hitsugaya menerima mie ayam itu dan segera menuangkan sesendok saus tomat juga sambel ke mie-nya. Sedang Byakuya… sudah tak perlu di jelaskan… jelas dia sedang menuangkan sambel berbotol-botol… (-ditonjok Byakuya-"Berbotol-botol?! Kok, gue jadi kayak maniak sambel, seh?! Author sialan!!") mmm, maksud kami bersendok-sendok…

" Heh! Cepet dimakan!" gertak Byakuya kepada Andre dan Renji yang masih adu mulut." Setelah ini, kita akan berangkat ke Pantai Kuta!"

**" HEH?!! MALEM-MALEM?!!!"** jerit Andre, Renji, ma Ichigo.

" Kenapa? Takut?" ledek Hitsugaya sambil menyeka bibirnya yang belepotan kuah mie ayam.

" Ng, nggak, kok…," jawab 3 cowok itu.

" Kita nanti mau kemah disana… Tenda dan peralatan lainnya sudah disiapin!"

" Hah? Kemah??" Renji tersentak.

" Horeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!" Andre yang emang anak Pramuka menjerit bahagia. Dia membayangkan bisa melakukan momen romantis bersama Hitsugaya di bibir pantai… Peluk-pelukan… Trus ciuman… Trus… (-author nonjok Andre-" Hei, jangan mesum di fanfic-ku!!!")

" Kemah di luar?! Pada situasi kayak begini?!! Heru kan baru sa-," Byakuya segera membekap mulut Ichigo.

" Sttt~!!" Byakuya memberi death glare ke Ichigo dan melirik Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya terlihat masih asyik dengan mie ayamnya dan tidak mendengar pembicaraan Ichigo barusan.

" Jangan sekarang!" kata Byakuya memperingatkan. Ichigo segera mengangguk.

" Oya, Toshiro! Kita juga mau nge-cek seberapa hebat elo dalam menjadi 'Lady's Killer'!" kata Ichigo mengganti topik pembicaraan.

" Eh? Lady's Killer?" Hitsugaya bingung.

" Oh iya! Kita tadi ngebicarain itu ya!" sambung Renji.

" Toshiro, ntar coba elo tunjukin seberapa hebat elo menarik cewek!" tantang Ichigo.

" Mmm, ok…," jawab Hitsugaya dengan muka merah.

Andre melirik Hitsugaya dan memperhatikannya dengan sangat teliti dari ujung kaki sampe kepala. Mulai dari rambut putih jabriknya, matanya yang bulat dan hijau berkilau (you should know, I love green and blue so much!!), pipinya yang bulat menggemaskan, hidungnya yang kecil, dan bibirnya yang… yang…… (-author memberikan death glare ke Andre dan menyiapkan Nikazemaru-) uuuuh…… Andre nggak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail lagi tentang pikirannya… (takut sama author!)

" Apaan elo lihat-lihat?" gertakan Hitsugaya membuat lamunan mesum Andre buyar.

" Ah, nggak…,"

" Dasar homo! Pervert!"

" Ehehehe… Salah sendiri elo imut! Jadi nempel terus, deeeeeeeeeh!!" Andre melompat dan memeluk Hitsugaya. Tapi Renji segera melemparkan sambel ke arah Andre. Mata Andre jadi kepedesan, deh… (adegan ini jangan di tiru!)

" Abarai!! Kok, sambel, sih?!" jerit Byakuya. Mukanya cemberut." It's my favorite! Gimana, seeeeh?!! Gue potong uang saku elo!"

" Ampun! Jangan, taichou!! Gue kan belum lunas bayar SPP selama 3 bulan!!"

**" APA?!! BUKANNYA TIAP BULAN ELO PADA GUE KASIH UANG SPP?!!"**

" Iya!" jawab Hitsugaya dan Ichigo berbarengan. Renji pucat.

" Oooh… gue tau…," ekspresi Byakuya angker. Hitsugaya dan Ichigo yang ketakutan saling berpelukan. Tapi begitu sadar, Hitsugaya membonusi Ichigo bogem maut.

Andre yang matanya masih kepedesan celingak-celinguk." Ada apa? **Ada apa?!**"

**" JADI UANG SPP DARI GUE SELALU ELO HABISIN BUAT BELI KASET PS3, YACH?!! KURANG AJAR~!!!!"** entah mengapa, Byakuya malah mengeluarkan pulpen, bukan Senbonzakura.

" Hah? Pulpen?" heran Renji.

" Buat apaan pulpen……???" imbut Andre yang matanya udah kinclong kembali.

" Buat nulis, sih, bisa… tapi buat ngebunuh, kan, nggak mungkin?" komentar Ichigo. Dia melirik Hitsugaya." Lho? Ada apa, Toshiro?"

Muka Hitsugaya udah pucat. Dia segera menjawab,**" KALIAN LUPA YA SAMA PERKERJAAN SAMPINGANNYA BYAKUYA DI PERUSAHAAN?!!!"**

" Hah? Perusahaannya Byakuya…???" Andre heran. Kini ganti Ichigo yang pucat!

" Oh iya!! IT!! Perusahaannya Byakuya kan memproduksi alat-alat canggih yang sudah di akui oleh FBI, CIA, PBB, juga angkatan mata-mata dan kepolisian internasional?!!" jerit Ichigo dengan muka makin pucat.

" HAH?! HEBAT BANGET?!!" kagum Andre.

" Ya…… Ini bukan pulpen biasa…," kata Byakuya. Dia menyorotkan pulpen itu ke arah Renji.**" INI PULPEN LASER~!! YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!"**

Laser langsung keluar dari lubang pulpen itu. Renji segera kabur dari jendela dan Byakuya mengejarnya dengan terus menembakkan laser ke Renji. Hitsugaya, Andre, dan Ichigo segera melongok ke luar lewat jendela itu. Terlihat pemandangan Byakuya dan Renji berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi taman.

" Wow… Ampuh, man!" gumam Andre sambil melirik bekas tembakan laser yang ada di kamar. Bekasnya sangat dalam hingga membuat tembok yang membatasi antara kamar duo cool HitsuByaku dan kamar 3 cowok mesum itu berlubang. (kesempatan emas Andre dan Ichigo untuk mengintip Hitsugaya dari kamar sebelah)

" Astaga… Nggak kusangka kalo Byakuya bisa kayak begitu pas ngamuk…," kagum Ichigo. Hitsugaya ikutan nimbrung.

" Yang paling bikin gue heran………… **SEJAK KAPAN KUCHIKI KETULARAN HIRUMA YOICHI?!!**"

* * *

Malam mulai mencumbu pantai Kuta. Para murid SMAN 13 udah bersiap untuk kemah. Anak cowok bergotong royong membangun tenda dan yang cewek mulai memasak. Sedang para guru, ada yang sedang menyiapkan api unggun, membantu memasak, juga ada yang mengawasi dan membantu membangun tenda.

" Taraaaaaaaa~!! Selesai sudah!" Andre yang merupakan anak pramuka, menunjukkan ke ahliannya. Sebuah tenda yang cukup besar sudah berhasil dia dirikan.

" Wow, hebaaaat!" puji Hitsugaya.

" Astaga, kok, bisa, sih?!" kata Renji tak percaya. Yah, Renji-lah yang sudah berkali-kali mendirikan tenda, tapi tetep aja nggak ada yang berhasil berdiri. Baru berdiri 1 menit, udah ambruk lagi. Hhh……

" Oke, ini tenda kita kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk tenda yang gede itu. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

" Kata Kuchiki, sih, iya… Yang ini tenda kita ber-3… Trus yang ini… Tendanya Abarai dan Kuchiki sendiri…," kata Hitsugaya.

" Heh?! Gue sama taichou?!!" jerit Renji.

" Emang kenapa? Takut kalo…," goda Ichigo sambil ngasih grin.

" Sorry, ya! Gue straight kaleee!"

" Iya, iya… elo kan udah punya Rukia-san…," kata Hitsugaya mendukung.

" Berarti gue sama…," Andre melirik Hitsugaya dan langsung sujud syukur." Oh, mimpiku terkabuuuuuuuuuuul~!!"

" Eiits! Jangan senang dulu!" kata Byakuya memperingatkan." Ya, kan, Toshiro?" Byakuya mengedipkan mata ke Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya membalasnya dengan senyum ala Gin.

" Ehehehehehe…… Tenang, gue udah bawa seluruh peralatan yang dibutuhin untuk mengusir 2 orang cowok mesum ini! **KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE!!!!!**" Shiro-chan ketularan Hiruma juga, nih, kayaknya…

4 cowok itu langsung sweat drop ngeliat Hitsugaya yang lagi tertawa dengan gaya devil itu. Tiba-tiba Reno dan Hendra nongol.

" Eh, api unggunnya udah mulai, lho!" kata Reno sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

" Hah? Yang bener?" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Iya! Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Hendra. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya segera menerima uluran tangan itu.

" Ayo!" seru Hitsugaya. Dia dan Hendra pergi keluar dengan bergandengan tangan. Ichigo dan Andre lagi-lagi terbakar api cemburu. Reno hanya bisa sweat drop.

* * *

Seluruh murid SMAN 13 yang ikut study tour itu sudah mengelilingi api unggun. Ada yang ngemil, main gitar, menggilas makan malam mereka, bengong, dll.

Tapi Hitsugaya…

" Mmm, anu… Toiletnya mana ya?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan lirih pada Ichigo.

" Hah? Toilet? Dimana ya…?? Eh, Byakuya! Toiletnya dimana?" tanya Ichigo pada Byakuya.

" Diatas tanah dibawah langit…," jawab Byakuya cool.

" …………………………………," Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sweat drop dan berseru.**" YA JELASLAH! MANA ADA TOILET YANG DI DALAM TANAH DI ATAS LANGIT?!!"**

" Di sana, di pinggiran hutan…," jawab Hendra sambil menunjuk sebuah arah menuju hutan." Tapi gelap, nggak apa-apa?"

" Nggak apa-apa, kok!" kata Hitsugaya.

" Mau gue temani?" tawar Hendra.

" Mmm, boleh…,"

Api cemburu kembali berkobar di hati Ichigo dan Andre.

Renji menatap Byakuya," Nggak apa-apa, nih, taichou?"

" Tenang aja… Nggak kayak Ichigo dan Andre… Hendra anaknya bisa di percaya, kok! Mirip-mirip Heru sama Reno…," terang Byakuya.

" Oooh…,"

* * *

Pintu toilet terbuka. Hitsugaya keluar dari sana. _Huff… Leganya… Dari tadi gue tahan…_

Tapi…

" Hendra…??" Hitsugaya celingak-celinguk mencari Hendra." Kamu dimana, Ndra??"

**Krosak~!! Krosak~!!!**

Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah semak-semak itu." N, Ndra…???"

**KROSAK~!!! KROSAAK~!!!!**

Kini Hitsugaya berdiri dengan gemetaran." Hendra…??? Elo dimana…???"

Dan…

**SRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!!!!**

Sebuah bayangan hitam panjang melompat dari semak-semak!

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!!!!" **Hitsugaya segera menangkis ular hitam yang melompat ke arahnya itu. Segera diambilnya sebuah kayu, tetapi… Kenapa kayu itu rasanya lembek…???

Hitsugaya segera melirik benda yang dia kira kayu itu.

**" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!!!!"**

Ternyata Hitsugaya sedang memegang sepotong lengan!

" Toshiro!!" Hendra muncul dari toilet lain dan segera menolong Hitsugaya. Di bunuhnya ular hitam itu dalam sekejap." Toshiro! Kamu nggak apa-apa…??"

Hitsugaya menggenggam erat baju Hendra dengan ketakutan. Pipinya basah karena air mata.

" Udah… Cup, cup… Ularnya udah mati, kok…," Hendra mencoba menenangkan. Dipeluknya Hitsugaya denga lembut dan di belainya.

" Bu, bukan itu… I, itu… itu…," Hitsugaya menunjuk ke arah benda yang tadi dia pegang." Ta, tangan… tangan manusia……,"

" Hah? Tangan?" Hendra melirik tempat yang di tunjuk Hitsugaya." Mana…?? Nggak ada apa-apa, kok?"

" Eeeh……………………………………????" Hitsugaya dengan heran menatap tempat dia memegang lengan tadi. Dan benar saja, memang tak ada apa-apa di sana. _Ko, kok… Bagaimana bisa…??? Aku yakin, kok, kalo tadi ada tangan di sini…_

" Mungkin itu cuman halusinasi elo aja… Yuk, kembali ke tenda!" ajak Hendra. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Hendra. Dia berjalan sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang. Dia merasa sedang di ikuti. Tapi entah oleh siapa.

Benar saja… Di atas mereka. Telah berdiri sesosok hitam yang sangat menyeramkan……

* * *

Pesta api unggun berlangsung dengan sangat amat menyenangkan. Apa lagi, ada acara 'konser buta'. Itu adalah permainan yang sudah di siapkan anggota OSIS. Peraturannya, salah seorang dari mereka matanya akan di tutup dan di suruh berkeliling api unggun untuk memilih salah seorang 'korban' dengan cara menyentuhnya.

Orang yang di sentuh, harus memilih lagu kesukaannya dan harus menari sesuai dengan musik itu. Kalau tidak sesuai, maka akan di hukum. Hukumannya adalah harus menjadi pelayan selama pesta api unggun berlangsung. Bukan hanya melayani saja, dia juga harus pake baju maid selama jadi pelayan.

Byakuya yang kena langsung memilih lagu favoritnya. Dia memilih lagu 'Stasiun Balapan'nya Didi Kempot dan berjoget di depan para muridnya. Andre juga kena, dia memilih lagu 'Ice Ice Baby'nya Vanilla Ice dan nge-dance.

Hitsugaya yang kena dalam putaran ke-3, memilih lagu 'My Hearth Will Go On'nya Celline Dion dan dengan malu-malu menari. Sebenarnya, para cowok berharap Hitsugaya menarikan lagu 'Kucing Garong', biar **HOT** gitu, loh! Tapi, mujur kali ini di peroleh boy's kingdom juga… Tak sengaja…. Hitsugaya salah menari!

**" EH?!! PAKE BAJU MAID?!! NO WAY~!!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya.

" Ya, udah… Kalo gitu……," Andre mengeluarkan bikini dari tasnya." Bikini aja…,"

_**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!**_

Andre dengan sukses melayang 5 meter karena bogem Hitsugaya.

Karena itulah tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk memakai baju maid. Takut kalo kena bogem juga…

Akhirnya, permainan berakhir pada jam 11 malam. Renji yang tadi menarikan lagu 'Dealova'nya Once udah tepar di tendanya bersama Byakuya. Sedang Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Andre lagi debat soal posisi tidur.

" Pokoknya, gue yang di deket pintu!" kata Hitsugaya.

" Nggak bisa! Tadi kan Byakuya bilang, elo harus di tengah!" protes Ichigo. Btw, tadi Ichigo narikan lagu 'Ku Bukan Superstar'nya Project Pop… (.)

" Ogah! Kalau gue di tengah, ntar susah kaburnya tau!!" protes Hitsugaya.

" Kabur…??" tanya Ichigo dan Andre heran.

" Ya, kabur dari grepe-grepe kurang ajar kalian pas gue tidur!"

" O, oh…," Ichigo dan Andre blushing karena niat mereka ketahuan mentah-mentah.

" Hehehehe… Bercanda, kok! Yuk, tidur!" kata Hitsugaya sambil membaringkan badannya ke kasur.

" Ayo!" sorak Ichigo dan Andre.

_**KLIK!**_

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba penerangan di seluruh tenda mati. Hitsugaya, Andre, dan Ichigo langsung mengambil sikap waspada. Mereka celingak-celinguk dengan bingung tapi tetap waspada.

" A, apa itu…??" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Ada yang bawa penerangan lain…??" tanya Ichigo.

" Eh, bentar… Gue bawa HP!" Andre menyalakan HP-nya." Yah, setidaknya agak membantu…,"

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

" Eh? Toshiro?? Ada apa…????" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

" Mmm, enggak………," kata Hitsugaya. Sebenarnya, dia tadi melihat sesosok hitam yang sangat mengerikan di belakang Andre. Tapi, dia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya panik. Siapa tahu itu cuman halusinasi…

" Ah, kalian nggak apa-apa?" tanya Byakuya yang masuk tenda dengan membawa 2 senter. Ke-3 cowok itu menggeleng. Renji yang ada di belakang Byakuya tampangnya udah nggak karuan. Keliatannya dia udah ngantuk banget.

" Huuaaaaaaaaah… Sialan, padahal gue baru aja tidur…," gumam Renji sambil mengucek matanya.

Sesosok orang menyerobot masuk tenda.

" Toshiro! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Hendra dengan muka khawatir.

" Nggak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Hitsugaya sambil tetap memeluk boneka kesayangannya. So cute!!

" Ya, udah! Ayo, kita tenangin anak-anak cewek! Pastinya mereka sekarang lagi panik!" kata Byakuya." Hmm, Ichigo dan Andre ke tenda daerah barat! Gue sama Renji ke timur!"

" Lha, gue?" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Elo di sini aja! Hendra, jaga Toshiro, yach!" kata Byakuya.

" Eh?!!" jerit Hitsugaya nggak terima. _Lu kira gue bayi yang butuh baby sister apa?!!_

" Oke!" jawab Hendra mantap.

" Awas ya! Jaga Toshiro dengan taruhan nyawa elo!" kata Andre.

" Kalo nggak, ini bakal melayang ke wajah elo!" sambung Ichigo sambil ngepalin tangannya ke depan.

" Siap, boss!!" jawab Hendra sambil hormat. Ichigo dan Andre hormat balik. Lagaknya udah kayak pemimpin upacara sama pembina upacara, deh…

Hitsugaya sweat drop," ngapain elo hormat ke orang kayak mereka?" tanya Hitsugaya setelah 4 cowok itu pergi meninggalkan dia dan Hendra berduaan di tenda. Nyala remang-remang lampu senter pemberian Byakuya cukup menerangi tenda itu.

" Ehehehehe… Buat ngebuktiin kalo gue bakal ngelindungi temenku yang terbaik ini dengan taruhan nyawa!" jelas Hendra.

" Eh, mmm, makasih…," kata Hitsugaya. _Kalo dipikir-pikir, ternyata punya temen yang setia itu asyik juga…_ "Kalo gitu, aku juga bakal berusaha melindungi Hendra juga!"

" Wah, sama-sama!" Hendra tersenyum lebar." Gue pasti ngelindungi kamu! Tenang aja!"

" Hmm," Hitsugaya menyandarkan diri ke Hendra.

" Toshiro, aku mau nanya,"

" Apa?"

" Mmm, apa yang paling kamu takutin di dunia ini?"

Hitsugaya merenung sebentar dan menghela nafas." Hidup sendirian… atau lebih tepatnya sebatang kara… juga di khianati…,"

" Hmm, kenapa?"

" Aku udah pernah ngalamin itu… Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak… Aku nggak pengen ngalamin itu lagi… Cukup sekali saja," Hitsugaya mengingat kejadian saat dia masih di Rukongai." Tapi, aku senang… Semenjak bertemu seseorang… aku punya teman, kayak Hendra, Kurosaki, Abarai, Andre, Reno, dan semuanya… Sekarang aku nggak sendirian. Jadi, aku akan melindungi teman-temanku…,"

" Maaf,"

" Eh? Kenapa minta maaf?"

" Maaf, karena gue… Bukan orang yang pertama kali menyelamatkanmu dari kesendirian… Pasti sakit ya…??"

" Hendra… nggak apa-apa, kok… Sekarang aku juga sudah senang,"

Hening.

" Toshiro," panggil Hendra.

" Hmm…???"

" Kalo aku pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi seperti Heru… Maukah kau tetap mengenangku dan menganggapku sebagai temanmu?"

" E, eeh…?? Kenapa mendadak kau bicara seperti orang yang mau meninggal begitu…???"

" Mmm, gimana ya… Perasaanku nggak enak… Rasanya… Entah mengapa aku merasa, hari ini akhir hidupku…,"

" Hush! Jangan ngomong seperti itu, dong…," Hitsugaya memeluk lengan Hendra." Aku… nggak mau… kehilangan… sahabat… lagi…,"

Hendra hanya tersenyum.

KLIK!!

Tiba-tiba tenda itu kembali gelap gulita.

" Eh? Senternya kenapa?!" tanya Hitsugaya panik dalam kegelapan.

" Hah? Nggak tau, nih! Perasaan tadi ni senter udah gue kasih baterai baru, deh!" sahut Hendra.

**" Kyaaaaa~!!"**

**PLUAAAAAAAK~!!**

" **WADAAAAW~!!** Maaf, Toshiro! Gue kira senternya! Gelap banget, sih!"

" E, eeeh…?? Itu tadi Hendra ya?? Ma, maaf!! Maaf, kalo tamparannya keras… Gue kira tadi ada cowok hidung belang yang masuk tenda trus grepe-grepe gue…,"

" Nggak apa-apa, kok, emang guenya yang salah!"

" Mana, sih, senternya?!!"

**GRUSAK~!! GRUSAK~!!!**

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH~!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

" He, Hendra…??"

**Cklik!**

Senter kembali menyala.

Di hadapan mereka telah menunggu.

Sosok yang besar dan mengerikan. Matanya merah melotot. Taringnya putih, panjang, dan besar.

" A, aaah…," Hitsugaya kehabisan kata-kata.

Hendra segera mendekap Hitsugaya erat-erat.**" MAU APA KAU?!!"** gertaknya pada sosok itu.

Hitsugaya hanya membeku. Dia memeluk erat Hendra. Tapi, dia merasa sesuatu membasahi tangannya… Dan itu…

" He, Hendra… e, elo…," Hitsugaya dengan tak percaya melihat tangannya yang berlumuran…

**DARAH!!**

" Ugh… Cuman luka kecil…," jawab Hendra.

Tiba-tiba sosok mengerikan itu melangkah maju dan menggeret Hendra dengan paksa. Tapi Hendra tetap tidak melepaskan dekapannya ke Hitsugaya. Sehingga…

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH~!!!!!!!!!!**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Sosok itu mencakar punggung Hendra dengan kukunya yang setajam pisau. Darah bermuncratan. Sosok mengerikan itu kembali menggeret Hendra yang kesakitan.

" He, **HENDRAAAAAA!!** **Mmmmmmmph~!!!**" sebelum Hitsugaya berhasil berteriak minta tolong. Sebuah tangan yang besar berbulu hitam membungkam mulutnya dengan erat dan kasar. Sesosok tangan lainnya, melingkar di tubuhnya agar tidak bisa kabur.

" Mmmmmmmmph~!!!" Hitsugaya meronta-ronta dari kekangan sosok berbulu di belakangnya itu. Sosok berbulu itu berbisik ke telinganya.

" **Tenang, Sweetie… Kami tak akan melukaimu…," **bisiknya.

" Mmmph!!" Hitsugaya tetap tidak berhenti meronta. _Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku! Yang terpenting, aku harus bisa menyelamatkan Hendra!!_

**BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!**

Sosok yang menyeret Hendra itu membanting Hendra dengan kasar dan tanpa ampun.

" **UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

" ……!!!!!! Mmmmph~!!!" _Ti, tidak!!_

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZH~!!!**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~~!!!!!!!"**

_Hentikan!!! Ku, ku mohon…!!!_

**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!! ZRAAAAAAAAAZH~!!!!!!!**

_Ja, jangan!!!_

Tangan sosok itu terangkat.

Dan…

_TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!_

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZH~!!**

" Maafkan aku… Toshiro…," bisik Hendra sambil tersenyum lemah ke Hitsugaya.

Sebuah serangan telak akhirnya mencabut nyawa Hendra. Darah segar menghiasi tenda itu. Hitsugaya membeku. Sosok berbulu itu melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Hitsugaya dan menghilang bersama sosok yang membunuh Hendra itu.

Lagi-lagi… dia melihat sahabatnya tewas menggenaskan tepat dihadapannya.

Tubuh Hendra yang bersimbah darah tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah.

Air mata mengalir deras dari mata Hitsugaya.

" **HENDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!"**

Lalu semuanya…

**G-E-L-A-P…**

* * *

_Kenapa…??_

_Kenapa aku harus melihat kejadian ini kembali?_

_Tidakkah engkau tahu…??_

_Sekali saja sudah cukup bagiku…_

_Tenggorokanku tercekat_

_Jerit lemahku tak terdengar_

_Hatiku terjebak dalam gelap_

_Apakah ini belum cukup bagimu?_

_Apakah hal ini terlalu lucu bagimu?_

_Tak seorang pun menjawab_

_Tak kan kulupakan pendosa itu_

_Kepadamu_

_KU MEMBALAS!!_

* * *

Hitsugaya mengerjapkan matanya.

" Toshiro…," panggil seseorang.

_Silau… Apa sudah pagi…?? Apakah aku siap menghadapi hari ini…??_

**" TOSHIRO!!"** panggil sosok itu lagi.

" Ini… dimana… Kurosaki…?" tanya Hitsugaya lemah.

" Di villa! Semalam kau pingsan di samping…," kata-kata Ichigo terputus." Ah, sudahlah… jangan diingat…,"

Hitsugaya terbelalak." Ja, jadi… Hendra… benar-benar……,"

" Iya… Dia sudah tewas……,"

Hitsugaya meremas selimut putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Ichigo jadi tidak tega. Sebenarnya, dia ingin mengajak Hitsugaya ke pemakaman Hendra hari ini… Tapi… Rasanya jangan dulu, deh…

" Toshiro…," Ichigo mengelus bahu Hitsugaya.

" Kurosaki…,"

" Mmm…??"

" Ambilkan buku tentang profil hantu milikku!"

" Eh…?? Buku yang itu?"

" Iya, cepat ambilkan!"

" Tapi…,"

**" AMBILKAN!!"** gertak Hitsugaya dengan mata berlinang air mata. Ichigo segera mengambil buku yang dimaksud Hitsugaya. Setelah menerima buku itu, Hitsugaya segera membuka halaman demi halaman dengan penuh kebencian.

Lalu dia berhenti pada suatu halaman.

" Bingo…," bisik Hitsugaya dengan mata penuh dendam.

" Eh…????" Ichigo ikutan melirik profil yang lagi dibaca Hitsugaya.

**LEAK**

[foto Leak dengan pose menyeramkan]

Ciri-ciri: memakai topeng barongsai dengan lidah menjulur panjang, mata bulat besar dan merah, taring panjang dan sangat runcing.

Kemunculan: di malam hari, hanya muncul di Bali (sihir Leak hanya berfungsi di Bali)

Lain-lain: Leak adalah manusia biasa yang mempraktekkan sihir jahat dan membutuhkan darah embrio agar dapat hidup. Di siang hari ia tampak seperti manusia biasa, sedangkan pada malam hari ia berada di kuburan untuk mencari organ-organ dalam tubuh manusia yang digunakannya untuk membuat ramuan sihir. Ramuan sihir itu dapat mengubah bentuk leak menjadi seekor harimau, kera, babi atau menjadi seperti Rangda. Bila perlu ia juga dapat mengambil organ dari orang hidup.

" Hah? Mengambil organ tubuh dari orang hidup?!!" jerit Ichigo.

" Eh? Kenapa?"

" Pantas beberapa organ tubuh jasad Heru dan Hendra ada yang tidak ada!!"

**" HENDRA JUGA?!!!"**

" Iya,"

" Keparat!" Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menyiratkan dendam mendalam." Aku memang belum tahu siapa sosok yang satu lagi… Tapi, kalau analisisku tidak meleset… Dialah majikan Amir yang kejam itu!" katanya. (P.S : masih inget kan, sama kisahnya Amir si tuyul di chapter 9…???)

" Eh?!! Yang bener…???"

" Ini masih analisisku! Masih belum ada bukti konkritnya. Tenang saja, sebab kebenaran selalu hanya ada satu!"

" …………………," Ichigo sweat drop. Entah mengapa… kok, Hitsugaya jadi ketularan Conan ya…?? "Mmm, terus…??"

" Begitu kudapatkan bukti konkritnya… Akan ku temukan tempat persembunyian leak sialan itu… Dan dia bakal gue **LABRAK!! TRUS GUE TONJOK!! GUE INJEK-INJEK!!! GUE GILES SAMPE JADI KERIPIK!!!! GUE CINCANG!!!! GUE BEKUIN!!! GUE BANTING!!!! GUE GORENG!!!! GUE PANGGANG DAN GUE JADIIN HAMBURGER!!! KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Hitsugaya tertawa dengan muka super sadis dan mengerikan. Dengan background kilat menyambar-nyambar, dia terus tertawa sadis layaknya Mayuri yang baru mendapat penemuan baru.

" …………………………………………………………………," Ichigo terdiam 999 juta bahasa… Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di kepalanya… **TOSHIRO KESURUPAN!!!! MAYDAY~!!!**

" Mmm, anu… Toshiro…," Ichigo mencoba mengetes ke'waras'an Hitsugaya. Apakah dia masih waras atau tidak?

" Hah?! Apa?!!" Hitsugaya menoleh.

Oh, masih waras rupanya… Syukur, deh… "Ah, enggak… Cuman nyoba ngetes pendengaran elo…,"

" Halaaah~!! Jangan bohong! Eh, ngomong-ngomong… anak-anak pada kemana…??" tanya Hitsugaya. Biasanya, kalau dia pingsan, anak-anak pada bejibun mengelilinginya.

" Mmm… Nggak tau ya…?? Mungkin lagi di pemakamannya Hendra…??" tebak Ichigo. Hendra emang cukup terkenal supel di kalangan anak-anak SMAN 13. Pastinya banyak orang yang merasa kehilangan.

" Ke sana, yuk!" kata Hitsugaya.

" Eh? Yakin?"

" Kurosaki, gue nggak apa-apa, kok!"

" Ya, udah…,"

* * *

Akhirnya Hitsugaya dan Ichigo sampai di tempat pemakaman Hendra. Hendra di makamkan tepat di samping makam Heru. Hitsugaya mendekati nisan Hendra dan menaburkan bunga di atas gundukan merah itu.

" Maaf, ya, Ndra… Gue nggak bisa nolong elo… Maaf…," bisik Hitsugaya. Air mata kembali menetes.

Tapi…

**" PEMBUNUH!!"** teriak salah seorang dari rombongan yang melayat itu.

" Eh…??" Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya bingung. Reno dan Andre pun tak kalah bingung. Guru-guru juga pada bingung.

" Iya! Gara-gara kamu, Heru dan Hendra terbunuh!" semprot Yenny sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya.

" Dasar pembunuh!" teriak Yanto.

" Iya, pembunuh!!" sahut yang lainnya. Akhirnya seluruh murid selain Andre dan Reno meneriaki Hitsugaya sebagai pembunuh.

" Ta, tapi…," mata Hitsugaya berkaca-kaca." A, aku…,"

**" SUDAHLAH!! DIAM SAJA KAU PEMBUNUH!!!"**

" Hei, Toshiro bukan pembunuh!!" seru Andre membela Hitsugaya. Siapa, sih, yang tega mengatai anak kecil semanis Hitsugaya sebagai pembunuh? Andre yang emang sangat setia dalam soal berteman pasti selalu bisa di andalkan. Lagi pula dia sudah terlanjur sayang ke Hitsugaya yang kelihatannya kesepian itu…

" Teman-teman kita ini meninggal karena memang sudah takdirnya!!!" Reno ikutan berteriak.

" Iya, tapi kenapa hanya orang yang sangat dekat dengan dia yang terbunuh?!! **HAH?!! APA KAU BISA MENJELASKANNYA?!!!**"

" I, itu…," Reno kehabisan kata-kata.

" Ayo, kita usir dia!!" seru seseorang.

**" AYOOOOOO~!!!"**

Para murid yang menganggap Hitsugaya seorang pembunuh itu langsung menyeruak untuk menangkap Hitsugaya.

**" AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! MA, MAAF!! MAAFKAN AKU!! A, AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK… AAAAAAH~!!!!!!!!!"** Hitsugaya di tarik-tarik dan di siksa oleh murid-murid itu.

Untung Ichigo langsung menyelamatkan Hitsugaya yang mendapatkan luka di tangan itu. Di peluknya erat-erat Hitsugaya. Dia kebingungan. _Waduh!! _Ichigo dan Hitsugaya terjepit di kerumunan murid yang mengamuk itu. _Kabur lewat mana, neeh???_

" Ichigo!!!" panggil Andre.

Terlihat Andre, Reno, Renji, dan para guru sedang berusaha membukakan jalan untuk misi Ichigo dalam menyelamatkan Hitsugaya.

" Cepetan!!" teriak Renji.

" Thanks!" Ichigo segera berlari lewat jalan yang di buka oleh Andre, Reno, Renji, dan guru-guru itu. Andre mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" **CEPATLAH!!!"** seru Byakuya yang sudah siap di balik kemudi mobil Kijang yang di pinjamkan Pak David.

Ichigo segera masuk mobil dan menutup pintu. Mendengar pintu mobil ditutup, Byakuya segera tancap gas. Andre, Reno, Renji, dan para guru bernafas lega. Bagaimana pun juga, tidak adil rasanya membiarkan Hitsugaya di amuk seperti itu hanya karena hal itu.

Di dalam mobil pandangan Hitsugaya menerawang. Byakuya sibuk menyetir mobil dan Ichigo sibuk mengobati luka di tangan Hitsugaya. Begitu Ichigo selesai mengobati tangannya, Hitsugaya langsung memeluk Ichigo dan menangis di dadanya.

" Toshiro…," Ichigo balas memeluk Hitsugaya.

" Uuuh… Aku takut… Aku nggak mau melihat orang-orang di sekitarku tewas lagi… A, aku… nggak mau sendirian lagi…!!" Hitsugaya kembali menangis.

" …………………," seluruh mobil hening. Seakan semua turut iba dengan nasip Hitsugaya…

* * *

_I don't want to be alone…_

_But now…_

_I'm alone…_

_I'm hurt…_

_And my hearth…_

_Scratter…_

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: (ngambil tissue) "Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!! My Shiro-chan!! Hiks!! Sialan! Kok, jadi tragedy gini, sih?!! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!** Gue ketularan Ratna lageeeeeeee~!!"

Hi-chan:" Sejak kapan elo pengen jadi penerusnya Chairil Anwar…??? Tuh, pake di selip-selipin puisi sedih segala…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **URUSAI!!** Ayo ngerespon reviews~!!"

Hitsugaya:" Sialan! Gue dibikin apes!"

Hi-chan:" **EHEM!!** Review kita masih menumpuk banyak, nih, coy!!"

Ichigo:" Oke, dari **MaSkicHy. ZaoLdyEck**! Dia nggak keberatan dengan pairing IchiHitsu-nya… Tapi, **KENAPA DIA BENCI GUE?!! GUE KAN TOKOH UTAMA BLEACH! GUE KAN YANG TERKEREN DI SINI?!!** **TIDAAAAAAK~!!**" (di tonjok 4869fans-nikazemaru karena lebay)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Perlu di ketahui pembaca sekalian… Jujur saja, yach…… **SEBENERNYA GUE ITU JUGA BENCI ELO, TAHU!!!! HATE SO MUCH!!! HIIIH~!!!**" (membakar seluruh gambar Ichigo)

Byakuya:" Lha, trus… Kok, elo suka IchiHitsu?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" I don't know… I just think they're cute couple…,"

Ichigo + Hitsugaya: (blushing)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mmm, emang sadis ya…?? Ehehehe… Sadisan mana sama Death Note? Yaah… sorry, deh, kalo horornya kurang… Kalo kebanyakan horor, gue takutnya elo pada nggak bisa tidur setelah baca ni fanfic!"

Renji:" Dari **Yumemiru Reirin**! Hmm, si author emang lagi pengen aja bikin puisi kayak gitu… Biar menyentuh gitu, loh! Oya, nih, tissue!"

Hitsugaya:" Dari **-69byakuchan69-**! Hmm, Andre itu OC… Dia jelas manusia… Eh, bukan… Dia lebih mirip king kong…,"

Andre:" My darling! You're so mean!!" (di tendang Hitsugaya sampe Pluto)

Hitsugaya:" Dari **Kanisawa Chya**. Mini?! Lu pikir gue sepeda mini?!!"

Ichigo:" Kan elo emang mini…," (di masukin ke gentong yang berisi air mendidih oleh Hitsugaya)

Hi-chan:" Lalu dari **Archerrylime**! Ya iyalah, orang rating-nya T! Per'yaoi'annya ya nggak bakalan sampe parah! Lagian, 'mas' gue ini hanya jago bikin cerita cinta yang sweet… Nggak nyampe yang kayak begituan! Paling pol juga paling cuman ciuman…,"

Ichigo + Hitsugaya: (deep blush!) **"HAH?!! CIUMAN?!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Errr… Ciuman di pipi/kening gitu maksudnya… Nggak sampe di bibir, kok! Suer!! Oh ya, dan terima kasih banyak atas kritik dan sarannya Archerrylime-san! Yaah, author kan belum pernah ke Bali… Crazy Medicine? Ok, tunggu aja,"

Renji:" Dari **IchaChantik'versi001**! Kalo ni hantu kanibal, mestinya mayatnya udah nggak ada, Neng! Trus dari** ReadR**… yaaah… Bisa aja, sih, author bikin lowongan OC… Tapi, si author ini punya ingatan yang nggak beres! Sama tokoh sendiri aja sering lupa! Jadi, takutnya ntar lupa siapa aja OC-nya… Ya, terpaksa, deh…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Dari **DiLLa-SaGi**! APA?!! Nggak setuju IchiHitsu?!! Setujunya IchiRuki dan RenByaku?!!! Lha, trus, ntar Shiro-chan sama siapa?!! Masa sama Andre?!! Jadi AndreHitsu, donk!!"

Rukia:" Yay! Gue setuju sama elo Sagi-san!!"

Andre:" Iya!! Author, adain AndreHitsu!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!" (background kilat menyambar) "Uuh, RenByaku-nya bakal gue buatin sequel/fanfic khusus! Sabar ya! Mmm, oke! Lamaran OC diterima! Tuh, di cerita udah muncul! Eh, tapi sorry banget, ya! Sagi hanya bisa gue munculin di saat situasi yang aneh seperti di atas… Tapi, di sequel/fanfic khusus yang bakal gue nanti… Sagi bakalan muncul sepenuhnya!"

Hi-chan:" Dari **PandaKriwilz**! Horornya emang SANGAT kerasa… Soal humor, 'mas' gue udah maniak humor dari dulu… Setiap cerita pasti ada humornya!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yahaaaaa~!! Satu lagi orang tertular virus IchiHitsu!! Aizen, dkk.?? Oke, kapan-kapan gue munculin, deh! Berita bagus untukmu, Hi-chan!"

Hi-chan:**" GIN-CHAN!!! LOVE YOU~!!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hmm, dari **Hany**… Welcome to my crazy fanfic, Hany!! Cerita dramatis…?? Euuu… Masih lagi nyoba buat, neeh… Lagi berguru ke Ratna! HitsuHina fanfic? Mmm, sorry… Gue nggak suka HitsuHina… Hany-chan mau bikin cerita ya?? Ok, saran gue… Hany bikinlah cerita dengan genre yang Hany suka dan kuasai! Contohnya, kayak gue yang suka humor, bikin cerita humor… Nah, baru kalo udah mahir dan berhasil mendalami genre itu, cobalah unsur yang lainnya… Misalnya, tragedy, romance, dan lainnya! Good luck, Hany!!"

Hitsugaya:" Terakhir dari **Auferiee**! Mmm, iya juga… Kadang gue rada kesel juga sama film-film yang di komersiilkan… Yaah, si author, sih, emang udah pernah ketemu… Jadi ya… udah sedikit pengalaman…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yah… Gue rasa para arwah sebenernya pengen banget demo atas film-film tersebut… Ehehehe… Oh yeah! Syukur, deh, kalo elo suka sama parody setannya. Huuf~!! Gue cuman pengen bilang, kalo kita nggak perlu takut sama 'mereka'!"

Byakuya:"'Mereka' tidak akan mengganggu kita dan 'mereka' sebenarnya selalu di sekeliling kita… Tidak perlu takut, 'mereka' **TIDAK** akan **MENGGANGGU** asal kita juga tidak menganggu mereka… **LHA?! KOK, KITA JADI BIKIN AURA ANGKER GINI?!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kita? Lo aja kali… gue enggak!"

Byakuya: (nyiapin Senbonzakura)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" AMPYUUUUUUN~!! Ah, iya… Readers… Silakan kunjungi blog-ku… Di sana gue bakal menceritakan kisah hidupku… Siapa tau ada bocoran fanfic…," (grins)

Ichigo:" Ok, sekian dari kami…,"

Hitsugaya:" Jangan lupa review-nya ya?"

All:**" SEE YOU TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!"**


	12. The End of Leak

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yahooo~!! Sorry, lama nggak update! Gimana tragedy buatan gue? Lumayan, kan? Hmph! Tragedy emang bukan keahlian gue… Tapi gue coba aja. Yah, itung-itung buat nambah keseruan di fanfic gue ini…,"

Hiruma:**" KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE!!! BENAR SEKALI, BOSS!!"**

Hitsugaya:" Boss…??"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yaah… Gue lagi nyambi ngetik fanfic Bleach crossover Eye Shield 21, nih! Kalo udah jadi baca, yach! Eh… Tapi, gue bingung… Mau di taruh di archive-nya Bleach apa Eye Shield… Yah, liat aja nanti…,"

Readers:" Ya ditaruh di Bleach Crossover-lah!! Atau di Anime X-over!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Wah, iya… Eh, buat readers… Fanfic gue yang 'Super Anime Competition SHOW' udah gue pindah ke fandom Bleach Crossovers… Gilee… Tu fanfic jadi yang pertama, lho, untuk fandom Bleach Crossovers dari Indonesia! Yang lain ikutan gabung, donk!"

Ichigo:" Iye, iye… kita paham, kok… Ayo ngerespon review!"

Hi-chan:" Nyaaaaa~!! Review pertama dari **Black-Cat-Yoruichi**! Mmm, ni chapter emang sadis banget… Gimana, sih, 'mas'?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Udahlah! Ini masih mending! Adegan pas Hendra di bunuh itu udah gue sensor pol, tahu!! Versi aslinya begini, lho… '**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZH~!!! **Kuku-kuku yang haus darah itu menusuk perut Hendra. Sambil terus tersenyum, sosok itu menarik keluar usus Hendra… **'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~~!!!!!!!'** Lolongan Hendra menyayat keheningan malam saat sosok itu memutus ususnya dan-,"

Hitsugaya: (nutup kuping) **"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!! NOOO~!!!"** (trauma)

Hi-chan:" Uuh… Iya, sadisan versi aslinya… H-hahaha…… mendingan yang di post ya…??" (ngeri)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kalo nggak gue sensor, ntar jadi M rate, donk! Soalnya menunjukkan kesadisan yang amat-sangat!"

Byakuya:" Iya juga… Hmm, dia mau foto Toshiro pas… **WHAT?!!**"

Hitsugaya:" Doushita?" (ngebaca review) "**NANI?!!** Semoga nggak ada fotonya! Semoga nggak ada fotonyaaaaaa~!!!" (shock berat)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yah, tapi bisa gue gambar…," (di tonjok Hitsugaya) **"AWWW~!! SHIRO-CHAN!! YOU'RE SO MEAN~!!!"** (nangis gaje)

Renji:" Selanjutnya dari **kuro lunatic**! Ooh, perasaan akhir-akhir ini, kok, banyak yang ganti pen-name yach? Author apa elo-"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" Gue nggak berminat buat ganti pen-name, Renji…,"** (angker)

Renji:" Euuuu… Gue kan cuman nawarin!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Perbanyak IchiHitsu? Oh, OK~!!!" (berbahagia)

Rukia + para pembenci IchiHitsu:**" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!"**

Ichigo + Hitsugaya: (blushing)

Andre:" Lalu dari **Toshiie Maeda**! Hmm, author! Kata dia puisimu keren!"

Ichigo + Hitsugaya:**" KOK, ELO DI SINI, SIH, NDRE?!!!"**

Andre:" Hehehehe… Gue kan tokoh di fanfic ini juga…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ohohohohohoho~!! Makasih! Gue udah berusaha bikin puisi sebagus mungkin! Btw, gue kalo bikin puisi tu selalu meninggalkan sisi humor dan mendalami sisi tragedy gue. Lagi pula gue punya pengalaman penuh tragedy…,"

Byakuya:" Maksud loe?"

Hi-chan:" Ada, deh…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Toshiie Maeda-san udah kelas 9 yach? Ooh, ya udah, sukses yaaaaa!!! Gue do'ain lulus, coy!! Gue, mah, masih kelas 8… Masih lama…,"

Byakuya:" Dari **-69byakuchan69-**! Yah, author kan emang maniak IchiHitsu… **APA?!! RENBYAKU??? ELO YAKIN MAU BUAT?!!**"

Renji:" **TIDAAAAAAAK~!!!** Mendingan juga RenRuki!"

Hi-chan:" Orangnya nagih tau… Tenang, itu mau gue buat nggak sampe parah, kok! Dan hanya 1 chapter langsung tamat alias ONE-SHOT seperti 'How Many Your Chocolate'! Ada warning-nya, kok, bagi yang nggak suka…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Minta nomer HP-ku? Boleh aja, tapi jangan neror gue yach?!! Dan sorry kalo ntar SMS elo ada yang nggak di bales… Bisa jadi pas itu gue lagi kehabisan pulsa atau lagi pelit pulsa… (gue suka ngabisin pulsa cuman buat nge-net, doank!) Nomernya 085746041754! Silakan SMS gue… Dan ingat! Jangan neror gue ataupun nyantet gue!! (emang bisa nyantet lewat no. hape?)"

Andre: (nyatet no. hape 4869fans-nikazemaru) "Oke, bakal gue santet biar mau nambahin AndreHitsu!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue kutuk elo jadi monyet tujuh turunan! Dan gue bakal bikin hilang seluruh adegan elo sama my Shiro-chan!"

Andre:" Ampyuuuuuuuun~!! Iye, iye! Bercanda!!!"

Hi-chan:" Hmm, lalu… **Chika Nagato Hoshiyama**… Eh? Oh iya, salah! Gomen~!! Otak 'mas' gue lagi error… Makasih dah ngingetin! Ok, author note bakal di kurangin!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Dari **.Karoru. Charlotte. Cullen.**! Oh, really? Thank you!! Trus… Eh?! Nglamarin 2 OC sekaligus?!! Oke, deh… Kebetulan lagi butuh OC buat chapter depan… Oh ya, setelah ini, lowongan OC di tutup!!"

Readers:**" HAH?!! KENAPAAA?!!"**

Hi-chan:" Soalnya, 'mas' gue ini rada pikun… Dia kadang lupa ma nama tokoh OC bikinannya ndiri… Takutnya, ntar kalian marah kalo OC kalian dilupain… Jadi, ya di tutup…,"

Hitsugaya:" Crazy Medicine ya? **SEMOGA NGGAK UPDATE!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **APA?!!** Ya update-lah!! Shiro-chan ni gimana, sih?! Hmm, masih di bikin! Please wait!!"

Renji:" Dari kakkoii-chan… Oh, iya juga… yang mati huruf depannya H semua! Wah… Ada apa gerangan…??? Soal majikan Amir orang Bali… Ntar di jelasin di sini… Ini part terakhirnya chapter Leak… Iya, ya… Ichigo mati juga nggak apa-apa…,"

Ichigo:**" SUNGGUH TEGANYA DIRIMUUUUUUUU~!!!"** (nangis gaje sambil meluk Hitsugaya. Rukia & Andre mengirim death glare ke Ichigo)

Hitsugaya:" Jangan peluk-peluk!! Najis tau!!" (nonjok Ichigo) "Hm, dari **shirayuki haruna**! Oh yeah… Author sekarang emang lagi sadis mode ON… Yeah!! Ichigo matek~!! I agree so much!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **Jangaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!!** Ntar jadi nggak bisa IchiHitsu, doooooooonk~!! IchiHitsu it's my favorite pairing!!" (di bantai fans IchiRuki)

Ichigo:" Oh, author~!! Thanks udah ngebela gue…!!" (terharu)

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" Oooh… Gue emang demen IchiHitsu… Tapi gue masih punya dendam pribadi padamu…,"** (angker) **"I STILL HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!"**

Byakuya:" Dari **Aqua van wolf**… Tenang author udah janji kalo chapter kali ini yang apes bukan Toshiro… Dan yang mau gue pertanyakan… Emang beneran Toshiro selalu beruntung??"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue udah liat Bleach episode 132 dan 133… Toshiro apes banget! Masa' dia terus-terusan di paksa ikutan pertandingan? Di episode 132… Toshiro dipaksa ikut pertandingan sepak bola sama Karin… Trus di episode 133, Shiro-chan dijebak Ikkaku biar mau ikutan kejuaraan kendo! Uaaaaah~!! Apes bener~! Apalagi Diamond Dust Rebellion! Hueeeeee~!! Malang benar nasibmu, Shiro-chan…,"

Ichigo:" Umm, rasanya udah kepanjangan sambutan kita… Oke…,"

Hitsugaya: (cuek abiz) "Please read and…," (4869fans-nikazemaru nodongin obor)

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" Shiro-chan…," **(obor ditangan semakin membara)

Hitsugaya:" Uh… O, ok…," (segera kabur ke toilet lalu keluar dengan berpakaian kimono yang bikin dia makin imut & manis kayak cewek) "Readers! Please read and review!!" (senyum manis with blink and sun jauh)

Andre + Ichigo + Byakuya + Renji:" .........................uuh…," (nosebleed dan pingsan di tempat)

4869fans-nikazemaru + Rukia + Hi-chan:**" PANGGIL AMBULANCE!!!"**

Hitsugaya:" …………," (segera kabur dengan muka super merah)

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**The End of Leak  
**

Hitsugaya merebahkan diri di kasur spring bed sebuah hotel. Byakuya menyuruhnya menginap di hotel itu untuk keamanan. Dia takut kalo ntar para murid mengamuk lagi saat Hitsugaya balik ke villa mereka.

" Nih, Toshiro, barang-barang elo…," kata Ichigo yang sengaja datang untuk nganterin koper punya Toshiro. Hitsugaya yang lagi merenung hanya menjawab," hmm…,"

Ichigo menghela nafas." Hoi, jangan gitu, donk… Nggak ngenakin tau!"

" Hmm,"

" 'hmm' lagi! Elo kenapa, sih? Ngomong yang lain, donk!"

" Ngg…,"

" ………," Ichigo menahan kekesalannya. Jujur, dia kangen sama sifat Hitsugaya yang dulu. Walau nyebelin, tapi dia suka sifat Hitsugaya yang gampang marah dan cool itu. Lucu aja, sih, ngeliat Hitsugaya yang biasanya cool itu teriak-teriak karena kesel dijahilin mulu.

Ichigo langsung jongkok di depan Hitsugaya dan menggenggam tangannya." Please, Toshiro… Jujur… Gue kangen sama sifat elo yang dulu… Please, jangan murung begini…,"

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo. Matanya berkaca-kaca." Ku, Kurosaki…,"

" Toshiro, please… Elo nggak sendiri…,"

" Kurosaki…," Hitsugaya menyentuh pipi Ichigo.

" Toshiro…," Ichigo luluh.

_**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**_

**" HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!" **teriak Hitsugaya sambil nonjok Ichigo. Ichigo langsung terlontar ke belakang.

" Wadaaaaaaaw~!!!" Ichigo mengelus pipinya yang memar.**" APA-APAAN, SIH?!!"**

**" HAH?! APA-APAAN KATAMU?!!"** Hitsugaya berkacak pinggang dan melotot mengerikan ke Ichigo seakan-akan Ichigo baru saja ngintip dia pas mandi.

" E, eeeh…??? Umm…,"

" Bukannya kau yang memintaku untuk kembali ke sifat seperti ini… Kurosaki…?" kata Hitsugaya lembut sambil tersenyum lemah.

" I, iya, sih…… Tapi…,"

**" EHEM!! Jangan mesum di hotel ini ya!"** Sagi entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dalam kamar itu.

" EH? Nggak, kok!" kata Hitsugaya dengan muka merah.

" Lho…?? Elo kan orang yang kemarin nolongin kita nge'hancur'in pintu?" tutur Ichigo dengan tampang sangat-amat heran." Kok, bisa disini…???"

" Hah? Ngehancurin pintu yang mana?" tanya Hitsugaya ikutan heran.

" Itu, lho! Pintu kamar elo ma Byakuya kemaren!"

" Eh? Gimana caranya dia ngedobrak pintu sampe hancur begitu?"

" Dobrak? Nggak, dia cuman niup tu pintu!"

**" DI TIUP?!! K, KOK…,"** Hitsugaya mengamati Sagi dengan heran.

" Makanya, kita juga heran ndiri… Padahal cuman sekali tiup, lho! Di tiup, doank, tu pintu langsung ambruk trus hancur berantakan!"

" Elo… elemen angin, yach?" tanya Hitsugaya ke Sagi.

" Enggak, elemen gue listrik kale…,"

**" LISTRIK?!!"** jerit Hitsugaya dan Ichigo nggak percaya.

" Iya! Kenalin, nama gue Sagi! Gue pegawai di hotel ini…,"

" Pegawai…??" Hitsugaya heran.

" Pantesan kata orang-orang di sekitar sini ni hotel nggak pernah ada yang namanya mati lampu, orang elonya punya elemen listrik!" tutur Ichigo.

" Yup! Udah ya! Gue mau ke kantor lagi! Kerjaan menumpuk, coy!" Sagi ngeluyur pergi.

Nggak ada semenit, Byakuya, Renji, Andre, dan Reno nongol.

" Toshiro! My darling!! Elo nggak apa-apa???" Andre melompat dan memeluk Hitsugaya erat. Hitsugaya yang nggak sempet menghindar dengan terpaksa kejepit di pelukan mesum Andre.

Ichigo menatap Andre angker. Seolah berkata 'Toshiro is mine! Don't you dare to touch him' dan tanpa basa basi Ichigo narik Hitsugaya dari pelukan Andre. Andre segera menarik Hitsugaya kembali dan merepon tatapan angker Ichigo. Dia ganti mengirim death glare yang berbunyi,' no! He's mine! Not yours!'.

Akhirnya terjadilah gerakan tarik-menarik untuk memperebutkan Hitsugaya.

" Heh, cowok mesum! Jangan berani-berani nyentuh Toshiro!" Ichigo narik lengan kanan Hitsugaya.

" Enak aja! Elonya itu yang mesum!" Andre narik lengan kiri Hitsugaya.

" Pervert!" narik Hitsugaya ke kanan.

" Jeruk!" narik Hitsugaya ke kiri.

" Monkey!" narik Hitsugaya ke kanan.

" Strawberry!" narik Hitsugaya ke kiri.

**" HELP MEEEEEEE~!!!"** Hitsugaya merasa tangannya udah mau putus ditarik-tarik Ichigo dan Andre ke kanan dan kiri. Inilah nasip…

Ichigo dan Andre yang nggak mendengarkan jeritan Hitsugaya tetep asyik saling mengumpat satu sama lain sambil terus memperebutkan Hitsugaya dengan cara tarik-menarik.

**" STOP!!"** Renji mencoba menghentikan Ichigo dan Andre.**" KALIAN INI GIMANA, SIH?!! KALO BEGINI TERUS, HITSUGAYA BISA TERBELAH JADI 2, KAN?!!!"**

Ichigo dan Andre hening. Hitsugaya dalem ati bersyukur banget. _Renji~!! Thanks udah nyelametin gue~!! Ntar gue buatin Black Forest, aaah~!!_

" Ya, kau benar, Abarai…," kata Byakuya. Tatapan cool. Suasana jadi angker." …… Abarai…,"

" Apa, taichou?"

" ………………,"

" ………………,"

" ………………,"

" ………………,"

**" AYO, KITA TAMBAHIN BIAR KEBELAH JADI 4! KAN, ASYIK, TUH!!"** seru Byakuya dengan tampang riang gembira.

" Mmm… guys…???" Hitsugaya pucat.

" Bener juga! Oke, gue tarik kaki kanannya!" Renji mencekal kaki kanan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya makin ngeri.

**" GUE KAKI KIRINYA!!"** Byakuya memegang kaki kiri Hitsugaya.

" Kita mulai! 3! 2! 1!!!" ke-4 orang itu langsung melakukan aksi tarik menarik tanpa ampun! Hilang sudah rasa terima kasih Hitsugaya pada Renji…

**" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!! MODAR GUE!!! OH, SUNGGUH TEGANYA, TEGANYA, TEGANYA, TEGANYAAAAA~!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya.

Reno sweat drop. Dia mencoba menghentikan mereka dengan cara halus.

" Guys?"

" …………!!!!!!!" tetep asyik tarik-menarik tanpa ampun.

" Hello??"

" …………..!!!!!!!!!!!!" tetep nggak berhasil.

Reno yang kesel langsung melepaskan sosok kalemnya. Dia segera keluar kamar dan kembali 20 menit kemudian dengan menggotong basoka yang udah dia pinjam dari Hiruma Yoichi.

**" DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM~!!!"** Reno menghentikan acara lomba 'tarik tambang' itu dengan cara menembakkan basoka ke udara.

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM~!!!!**

Ke-4 cowok itu menoleh.

**" APA?!!"** kata Ichigo dan Andre sewot. Tapi begitu ngelihat wajah Reno yang biasanya kalem itu sekarang jadi beringas, mereka langsung gemetaran.

**" KALIAN ITU, NIAT NOLONG HITSUGAYA ATAU MEMBUNUH HITSUGAYA, SIH?!!"**

" Maksudmu…??" ke-4 cowok itu belum nyadar dengan apa yang baru saja mereka perbuat pada Hitsugaya.

**" TUH, LIAT PRINCESS KALIAN!! UDAH SAKARATUL MAUT, TUH!!"**

Ke-4 cowok itu melirik Hitsugaya. Benar saja, Hitsugaya udah teler setengah modar karena di tarik-tarik sama 4 orang dengan arah berbeda dalam 30 menit!!

**" Toshiro!"** jerit 4 cowok itu bersamaan.

" ……help…me…," rintih Hitsugaya sesaat sebelum pingsan.

* * *

" Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Byakuya sambil memencet-mencet tombol di remote TV.

" Bagaimana apa maksudmu?" Ichigo balik nanya.

" Heh! Bantuin, donk!" gertak Renji yang sibuk mengipasi Hitsugaya yang masih semaput.

" Iya, ambilin minyak kayu putih, gih!" perintah Reno." Ini kan gara-gara elo!"

" Gue? Andre juga tersangka utamanya, tahu!!" protes Ichigo sambil nunjuk batang hidung Andre yang pesek.

" Gue?! Bukannya elo?!!" balas Andre.

" Udaaaah~!! Mending sekarang elo beliin kita makan siang, Ndre! Kita kelaperan, nih!" perintah Byakuya.

" Ogah!"

**" A-N-D-R-E…,"** Byakuya sudah bersiap melempari jidat Andre dengan vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya. Andre langsung ingat dengan keahlian lempar-melempar Byakuya. Di kelas, lemparan spidolnya nggak pernah meleset dalam men'cium' jidat murid-murid yang nakal. Jangankan vas, Byakuya saja pernah melempar gentong besar penuh air dengan sebelah tangan saat ruang guru kebakaran! Dan lemparannya itu berhasil, lho! Mungkin Byakuya harusnya jadi atlet lempar lembing, cakram, atau tolak peluru ya?

" O, oke…," Andre segera kabur dari kamar itu.

Ichigo berniat mentertawakan Andre. Tapi, begitu ngeliat Byakuya ngelirik dia dengan angker, Ichigo segera kabur buat nyari minyak kayu putih.

Ganti Byakuya, Renji, dan Reno yang tergelak ngeliat tingkah mereka ber-2.

Sedangkan di lantai bawah, Andre lagi memesan makanan ke room service lewat telepon.

" Hmm, tolong nasi gorengnya 6… Minumannya… engg…," Andre mengingat minuman favorit temen-temennya." Mmm, ice lemon tea 3, jus jeruk 1, jus alpukat 1, trus es kopi-nya 1! Udah itu aja… Tolong di antarkan ke kamar nomer 393… Ya, terima kasih!"

**TREK!**

Andre meletakkan horn telepon ke tempatnya dan menghela nafas. Dia merenungi nasib 2 sahabatnya sejak SD itu, Heru dan Hendra. Hal ini serasa mimpi… 2 sobatnya itu kini meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya…

_Heru dan Hendra selalu baik-baik saja… Masa gara-gara dekat sama Toshiro…?? _Andre menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. _NGGAK!! Ini emang udah takdir mereka! Toshiro nggak bersalah! Padahal aku hanya kehilangan dua tapi sudah seperti ini… Sedang Toshiro… _

Andre selalu ingat pandangan mata Hitsugaya. Itu tatapan mata seseorang yang kesepian dan mengharapkan ada seseorang yang mau peduli padanya. Tapi, Heru, Hendra, dan Andre mau berteman dengan Hitsugaya bukan karena kasihan. Mereka emang suka dengan Hitsugaya sejak pertama bertemu.

" Hhh…," Andre menghela nafas." Toshiro…… salah sendiri kamu manis…," bisiknya sambil tersenyum lemah. Andre menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan berbalik. Tapi, tidak ada 5 meter, langkahnya langsung terhenti.

" Sebentar…," Andre menggosok tengkuknya." Hawa ini…," segera dia berbalik dan mengawasi sekeliling. Tiba-tiba dia mendapati sesuatu yang ganjil.

" Apa itu?" Andre menajamkan matanya ke sosok mengerikan yang mengintip di balik tembok itu. Sebenarnya, Andre mempunyai indra ke-6. Tapi, dia tak pernah memberi tahu siapa-siapa kalau dia bisa melihat yang namanya makhluk halus. Dan entah mengapa, semenjak dia dekat dengan Hitsugaya, dia menjadi lebih sering bertemu dengan penampakan. Padahal biasanya hanya jarang-jarang…

Andre tercekat ketika mengetahui identitas sosok itu.

**" ASTAGA!!"** jeritnya tertahan. _Apakah sosok ini yang menyebabkan Heru dan Hendra tewas lalu membuat Toshiro menderita?_ Tapi, Andre segera menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Ingin memberitahu 5 temannya… Tapi…… Apakah mereka akan percaya…??

Andre dengan segera berlari ke kamar Hitsugaya kembali.

* * *

Hitsugaya sadar tak lama kemudian. Andre langsung menawarinya nasi goreng hangat dan ice lemon tea.

" Uh, thanks," Hitsugaya segera mengiyakan tawaran Andre itu.

" Eh! Hati-hati! Jangan-jangan nasi goreng itu udah di kasih jampi-jampi ma Andre!" kata Renji memperingatkan.

" Hah?" Hitsugaya yang mau menyuap sesendok penuh nasi goreng langsung menghentikan gerakannya itu." Jampi-jampi…??"

" Sejenis guna-guna gitu kali… Biar elo kesengsem sama ni kingkong!" celetuk Reno yang asyik mengunyah nasi goreng.

**" APA?!!"** jerit Byakuya dengan angker. _Heh!! Gue cincang elo kalo berani macem-macem ama Toshiro!!_

" Su, swear!! Gue nggak ngasih apa-apa, kok, ke nasi goreng itu!!" kata Andre sambil menyilangkan tangannya." Swear samber bledeg, deh!!"

" Awas ya kalo macem-macem!" ancam Hitsugaya yang lalu menyuap sesendok nasi goreng yang tadi batal dia makan.

" Beres!" Andre ngacungin jempolnya." Paling pol juga gue kasih obat perangsang…,"

**BUUUUUUUUH~!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hitsugaya spontan nyemburin nasi goreng yang lagi dia kunyah itu ke wajah Ichigo.

**" ANJROOOOOOOOOT~!!!!!!"** lolong Ichigo.

" Ehehehehe… Bercanda!" kata Andre yang nyengir lalu ngakak sendiri. Hitsugaya cemberut, Renji cengo, Reno segera nyari handuk buat Ichigo, dan Byakuya hanya ikutan nyengir. Sebenernya Byakuya pengen ngakak bareng Andre. Tapi, dia lagi jaga image cool-nya, nih!

" Kampret lu, Ndre!" umpat Hitsugaya sambil menyeka mulutnya yang jadi belepotan nasi.

" Hiks, sayang nasinya…," kata Renji sambil memandangi nasi yang sekarang udah berpindah ke handuk itu.

" Hah? Mau? Makan aja!" celetuk Ichigo yang lalu melempar handuk yang berlumuran nasi itu.

" Ih! Amit-amit buncis!!" Renji segera melempar handuk itu ke tong sampah.

" Hello…??? Itu handuknya sapa yaaaaaaaa???" sindir Hitsugaya sinis.

" Eh?! Hwah!! Summimasen, Hitsugaya-taichou!!" Renji segera mengambil handuk itu kembali.

" ………………………," Hitsugaya menatap handuk biru kesayangannya itu. _Yaiks!! Handuk gue udah ternoda sama Ichigo!! Kudu gue cuci pake air kembang 7 rupa, nih~!! Kalo nggak, bisa ketularan begonya Ichigo! AMIT-AMIT!!!_

" Renji, sini handuknya!" kata Reno. Renji menyerahkan handuk itu." Gue cuciin, deh…,"

" Wuah! Thanks, Reno! Elo emang temen gue yang paling WARAS!!" celetuk Hitsugaya.

" Hm, kamu baik sekali…," puji Byakuya. _Kalo Toshiro jadian ma Reno… Hmm, rasanya gue nggak keberatan, deh… Dia kan anaknya berbakti dan rajin…_ Byakuya ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

_" Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai sono kurikaeshi no naka samayotte… Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte…,"_ lagu Sen no Yoru wo Koete berdendang.

" Wuah! HP-ku!" Hitsugaya segera mengambil HP-nya.

" Eh? Itu tadi 'Sen no Yoru wo Koete'-nya Aqua Timez?" tebak Renji.

" Ganti nada dering lagi?" tanya Byakuya.

" Bukan! Ini bunyi SMS!" jawab Hitsugaya yang lalu sibuk dengan HP-nya.

_" Kelakuan si kucing garong! Selalu mencari sasaran!"_ Renji cepat-cepat menyambar HP-nya.

" Kucing Garong?!! **HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**" Andre ngakak.

_" Every night in my dream… I see you… I feel you…,"_ sekarang Byakuya yang ganti menyambar HP. Kini tampang 3 cowok itu serius.

" Itu 'My Heart Will Go On'-nya Celline Dion, kan?" tebak Reno.

" Ada apa? Serius amat?" tanya Ichigo.

" ADA HOLLOW!!" kata 3 shinigami itu serempak.

**" APUAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!"** jerit Ichigo shock.

" Hah? Hollow?" Andre dan Reno yang jelas-jelas nggak ngerti apa-apa jadi cengo.

" Eh, bukan… Maksud gue… Pillow!! Iya! Pillow!!" Hitsugaya yang lumayan jago akting segera nyari alasan." Pillow gue mana?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil berakting pura-pura nyari gulingnya.

" Kalo elo nyari guling… Bukannya tuh guling lagi elo dudukin?" terang Reno.

" Wah! Iya!"

" Tumben elo pikun, darling…," komen Andre.

**" Don't call me DARLING~!!!"**

HP ke-3 shinigami itu bunyi lagi. Tanda kalo hollow itu udah muncul. Hitsugaya pura-pura membuka jendela kamarnya untuk liat pemandangan pantai. Hotel itu emang ada di pinggir pantai.

" Eh, pemandangannya bagus ya!" kata Renji.

Bagus apaan?! Orang yang 4 shinigami liat itu malah para hollow yang asyik berjemur ala turis Hawaii! Ada 2 hollow yang asyik kejar-kejar di pinggir pantai… Ada yang lagi berjemur… Ada yang lagi renang… Bahkan ada yang lagi mempelototi turis yang asyik berjemur!! Hitsugaya sesekali mengucek mata. Nggak nyangka kalo ternyata ada juga hollow yang bisa nyantai begitu.

Byakuya menyikut Renji dan berbisik." Sst! Elo aja yang urus!"

" Hah? Gueeeeeeeeee~!!!! Why~?!!" Renji nggak terima.

" Soalnya cuman mod soul elo yang cukup mirip sama kepribadian elo!" terang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya ingat dengan tingkah mod soul-nya yang dulu pernah dia biarkan seharian di gigainya. Hasilnya, tuh mod soul ngegodain cowok-cowok!! Gila aja!! Ternyata mod soul dia 100 persen gay!!! Bahkan, pas Hitsugaya mau masuk ke gigainya lagi, dia malah nemuin tu mod soul tidur sama seorang om-om mesum di kasur! **TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!! **Hitsugaya syok sendiri mengingatnya. Nggak-nggak lagi, deh, dia ngebiarin tu mod soul di gigainya seharian…

" Iya! Kalo gue yang pergi, ntar si Kon jadi napsu ngeliat para turis ntuh!" kata Ichigo. Renji melirik Byakuya. Meminta dukungan.

" Gue kapten elo… Bukan babu elo Renji…," sahut Byakuya tegas.

" Iya, deh…," akhirnya Renji menelan pil mod soul-nya.

Glup! **TRENEEEEEEEENG~!!!**

Keluarlah Renji dari gigainya dengan seragam shinigaminya. Renji lalu melompat keluar dari jendela.

Andre yang bisa ngeliat makhluk halus, tentu aja bisa liat hollow ma Renji dalam wujud shinigami. Dia cengo sendiri. _Renji jadi 2…??? Trus… apaan makhluk gede nan sinting yang di pantai itu…???_

" Ada apa, Ndre?" tanya Reno.

" Ah, nggak…," jawab Andre.

" Oaheeeeeeem… Gue ngantuk~!!" celetuk mod soul yang ada di gigai Renji. Dia menguap lebar dan memeluk guling yang ada di sampingnya. Guling itu berkepala putih… Lho? Berkepala…???

**HWAAAAAAAH!!!** Ternyata mod soul-nya Renji dengan begonya meluk Hitsugaya!!

" Mmm…," mod soul Renji menggeliat dan tidur dengan nyaman sambil meluk Hitsugaya.

**" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH?!!!"** Ichigo, Andre, Reno, dan Byakuya melotot shock dengan apa yang di perbuat mod soul Renji itu.

" Yaaaah… Dia kan cuman mod soul… Nggak apa-apa, kok!" kata Hitsugaya. Jujur, Hitsugaya emang kasian sama para jiwa buatan itu. Jadi, ya… Walau mereka berkelakuan kurang ajar… Dia sering maafin mereka… Malah menurutnya lucu saja melihat mereka dengan riang gembira berlari-lari karena senang bisa mendapat tubuh.

" Mod… soul…???" Andre mengernyit dahinya.

" ………….????????" Reno juga bingung.

Ups! Hitsugaya keceplosan!

" **AH**, uuuuh… anu…," Hitsugaya bingung nyari alasan.

" Kepribadian ganda!! I, iya!! Renji punya kepribadian ganda!!! Kadang dia bisa begini! Tingkah lakunya jadi kayak bayi!!" kata Ichigo pada akhirnya.

" Ooooh…," Andre mengangguk-angguk paham. Walau pun dia masih bingung dengan pemandangan di luar…

Di pesisir pantai sana… Ada sosok Renji lainnya… Dia tampak lagi bertarung dengan monster di pantai itu.

" Umm… Kenapa, Ndre?" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Eh, nggak…," Andre tersenyum.

_Apa anak ini bisa melihat arwah…?? _Pikir Hitsugaya saat melirik ke arah yang lagi di lihat Andre tadi.

**" HWOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!! HELP~!!!!"** seru Renji dari bawah. Dia tampak lagi kesulitan oleh sesosok hollow yang kayaknya napsu abis sama dia. Tu hollow nguber-uber Renji dengan wajah genit.

" Heh?" Byakuya mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah memalukan dari wakilnya itu.

Hitsugaya mencari ide untuk menolong Renji.

" Eh, coca cola-mu itu udah habis belum, No?" tanyanya pada Reno yang lagi minum coca cola kaleng itu.

" Mmm, masih ada isinya…," jawab Reno.

" Boleh aku minum? Haus, nih!" kata Hitsugaya. Segera dia rebut kaleng coca cola itu dari tangan Reno. Reno bengong ngeliat tingkah kasar Hitsugaya dalam ngambil kaleng itu.

Hitsugaya segera meneguk sisa coca cola itu langsung dari bibir kaleng.

Ichigo, Andre, Reno, dan Byakuya melotot syok!

" Eh, Hitsugaya… Gue kalo minum langsung dari kaleng juga, lho…," kata Reno.

" Emang kenapa?" Hitsugaya tampak lagi ribet mengisi kaleng kosong itu dengan batu-batu kecil.

" Elo minumnya kan langsung dari kaleng juga…?" kata Byakuya.

" So…???" Hitsugaya melakban lubang di kaleng itu.

" Bukannya itu jadinya… elo ma Reno…," Andre melirik Reno.

" Berciuman secara nggak langsung…???" Ichigo melanjutkan kata-kata Andre. Hitsugaya langsung membeku. _Eh? Iya juga…_

" ………… mmm, eh… Kalo Reno nggak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Hitsugaya yang pipinya semu merah. Reno nyaris semaput mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

_'Kalo Reno nggak apa-apa, kok!'_

Gila! Siapa, sih, yang nggak seneng ngedenger namanya terpampang di kalimat di atas?!

**" HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!!!!"** Hitsugaya langsung mencuri gaya Hiruma di Eye Shield 21 saat akan menge-pass bola, eh, kaleng ke jidat hollow sialan yang lagi ngejar Renji itu.

" Ayo, Toshiro! Super long pass~!!!" kata Byakuya menyemangati.

" Jangan! Devil laser bullet ajaaaaaa~!!!" bantah Ichigo.

" Berisiiiiiiiik~!!! Gue bukan Hiruma tauuuuuuu~!!!" Hitsugaya ancang-ancang.

Dan…

**WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTS~!!!!!**

Kaleng itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi…

Pada akhirnya…

**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!**

Kaleng itu mendarat!!! Mendarat saudara-saudara!!

Dengan sukses mendarat ke jidat **RENJI!! YA, JIDAT RENJI!!!**

Eh…???

Jidat Renji…?????????????

**" EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!!!"** jerit Renji saat kaleng laknat itu mencium jidatnya.

" Ups!!" Hitsugaya segera nyengir." Ehehehe… Sorry…,"

**" SUNGGUH TEGANYA KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!!!"** jerit Renji dengan jidat benjol.

" Huuu~!! Gayanya, sih, bagus… Tapi, pendaratannya… Nggak ngira-ngira…," sindir Ichigo.

" Hah?!! Lo ngomong apa?!! Sialan! Gue kan bukan ahlinya soal beginian!!" protes Hitsugaya.

" Udah, sini gue aja!" Byakuya ngambil vas bunga yang tadinya mau dia lempar ke Andre.

**" CIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT~!!!!"** Byakuya melempar vas itu dengan gayanya Kid dari Seibu Wild Gunmans.

" Woooooooow~!!!" seru Hitsugaya dan Ichigo pas ngeliat vas itu sukses menggampar topeng hollow itu sampe hancur.

" Huaaaaaaaaa~!!! Taichou!! Makasiiiiiiiiiih~!!!!" teriak Renji penuh kebahagiaan. Dia lari-lari kayak anak kecil yang baru di beliin mainan baru.

" Kuchiki hebat!" puji Hitsugaya sambil bertepuk tangan.

" Kereeeeeeeen~!!" puji Ichigo sambil ngacungin kedua jempolnya.

" Hmmm… tak masalah…," kata Byakuya sambil pasang tampang cool.

" Mmm… maaf…," Reno mencoba menyela mereka.

" Eh? Ya…???" tanya Byakuya.

" Kalian itu… lagi ngapain, sih…???"

**JDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER~!!!!**

Pertanyaan tersebut seperti halilintar di siang bolong…

**MAMPUS!! **

Mereka lupa kalo di kamar itu ada Andre dan Reno!! Dari tadi pasti 2 orang itu kebingungan ngeliat mereka yang ribut-ribut sendiri.

" Eh… Mmm… Nggak ada apa-apa! E, ehehehe…," kata Hitsugaya sambil nyengir.

" Iya, tadi ada anak main voli pantai… Kayaknya seru… Jadi kita teriak-teriak gini…," Ichigo menambahkan.

Reno makin bingung. Sedangkan Andre… Dia menatap ke arah 3 sobatnya itu dengan wajah penuh kecurigaan. _Mereka… pasti bisa lihat hantu! PASTI!! Dan aku yakin mereka bukan orang sembarangan!

* * *

  
_

Adzan Maghrib bergema di keheningan. Renji dan Andre berjalan di tengah sunyi adzan maghrib dengan langkah malas. Yaah… Maghrib-maghrib gini apa, sih, yang bisa mereka liat?

" Huaaaaaah… Pengen cepet pulang…," keluh Renji.

" Iya, ya… Gue kangen rumah…," imbuh Andre.

" Rumah ya…," Renji membayangkan Seireitei. _Hmm… Bagaimana ya kabar Rukia sekarang? Kangen… Kalo misi panjang ini selesai… Gue pasti pulang dengan membawa banyak hadiah boneka Chappie…_

" Eh, mampir ke mini market, yuk!" ajak Andre sambil menjentikkan jari." Kita setelah ini tetep balik ke villa apa ke hotel tempatnya Toshiro?"

" Hmm, ayo! Kalo soal baliknya… Kita balik ke villa-lah… Ntar anak-anak lain ngira kita bersekongkol ma Toshiro…," jawab Renji.

" Iya, sih… Gue udah nyoba ngomong sama mereka… Eh, tetep dikacangin! Huh!"

" Yo, yoooo~!! Kacang murah… kacang murah…!!! 1000 dapet tiga! Yooo… Kacang murah… kacang murah…!!!" ledek Renji dengan gaya penjual kacang.

" HAH?! Elo niat menghina gue, yach?!!" tuduh Andre sambil cemberut.

" Tau aja…,"

**" RENJIIIIIIIIII~!!!!"** Andre segera nyari batu gede yang kayaknya ajib kalo di lemparin ke kepalanya Renji. Sedang Renji…

Jelas dia segera kabur sambil terus ngikik.

Tiba-tiba…

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang beraturan, kompak, dan tegas.

" Eh? Suara apaan, tuh?" tanya Renji.

" Kayaknya suara langkahnya orang lagi baris…," jawab Andre.

" What?! Maghrib-maghrib gini latihan baris-berbaris?!! Rajin amat!!"

" Cieelah… Palingan juga para tentara yang lagi latihan… Atau hanya warga desa yang latihan baris buat lomba tujuh belasan…," terang Andre.

" Woooy~!! Sadar, Mas Andre! 17 Agustus tu masih lama banget!! Buat apa juga latihan sekarang?? Kayak orang kurang kerjaan aja…," protes Renji.

" Tumben elo pinter! Yaah… Paling para tentara… Biasanya mereka kan latihan pas jalan lagi sepi kayak gini…,"

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Suara hentakan itu makin keras dan dekat.

" EH! Mereka lewat sini!" kata Andre.

" So…??" tanya Renji cuek.

" Ya harus kita kasih jalan, donk! Plus kita kasih hormat! Mereka kan tentara!"

" Hmm… Bener juga…,"

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Sosok-sosok putih tersebut makin kelihatan. Mereka dengan serempak bergerak dan berbaris dengan sangat rapi.

" Lho? Kok, seragamnya putih?!" kata Renji.

" EGH? Wah, iya! Apa sekarang seragam tentara udah ganti ya???" tebak Andre.

" Ngaco elo!"

" Ya sapa tau…,"

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Sosok itu makin terlihat jelas. Sosok itu selain berpakaian putih, juga berbaris dengan melompat-lompat. Serempak sekali… Dan yang membingungkan… 

**KENAPA MAKIN LAMA MEREKA KELIATAN KAYAK LONTONG DI CELUP TEPUNG?!!**

" Mmm… Ndre, elo yakin mereka tentara…??" tanya Renji dengan kaki gemetaran.

Andre ikuta gemetar. Bulu kuduknya udah berdiri tegak." N, ng, nggak tau ya…??"

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Jarak barisan lontong putih itu kini hanya berkisar 20 meter dari Andre dan Renji. Andre dan Renji makin gemetaran. Jelas-jelas barisan tentara terlatih itu… adalah… **BARISAN TENTARA POCONG!!!**

" N, Ndre… I, itu… itu……," Renji menunjuk barisan pocong itu.

" I, iya, Ji……??" Andre ikutan gemetaran.

" I, itu pocong, kan…???" kata Renji terbata.

" I, i, iya……????"

" Ke, kenapa… mereka… baris… kayak begitu………???"

" Udah jelas, kan, Ji?"

" Jelas gimana…??"

" Udah jelas kalo itu…… **POCONG BARIS, KAN?!!!**"

" Gi, gimana, donk…?? Mana nggak ada, taichou… Gue atuuuuuuuuuut…,"

" Cukup kita gunakan… jurus kung fu ampuh yang gue dapet dari Shaolin!" terang Andre.

" Jurus apaan? Ajarin, donk!"

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Pocong baris itu tinggal berjarak 5 meter.

" Mau tau jurus apaan? Se, semua orang bisa, kok!" kata Andre.

" Heeeh…??" Renji cengo.

" JURUS…………………………………,"

" ……………………………,"

**" JURUS LANGKAH SERIBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!!!!!!!!!"** dengan secepat kilat Andre langsung lari tunggang langgang saat pocong-pocong itu tinggal berjarak 3 meter dari mereka.

" Hah?!!" Renji melirik pocong yang udah berjarak 1 meter darinya itu.

" …………………………," pocong itu menyeringai seram. Bau busuk menusuk hidung Renji.

" Mmmm… H, hai…??" sapa Renji sambil nyengir.

" ……………………………," pocong itu mulai mengerubungi Renji.

**" ………………… HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!! ANDREEEE~!!! WAIT ME~!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

  
**

Hitsugaya tampak sedang asyik membaca novel pemberian Renji pas Valentine sambil ngemil keripik kentang dan dengerin musik lewat earphone MP4 di atas spring bed hotel. Dengan tekun dia membaca satu demi satu halaman dalam novel '5 cm' itu.

" Hmm…," Hitsugaya memasang ekspresi bingung saat mendapati sebuah kata asing baginya dari novel tersebut.

Beruntung Ichigo masuk ke kamar Hitsugaya saat itu sambil membawa 1 kantong penuh berisi buah-buahan." Hai, Toshiro! Lagi baca apa?"

" Mmm… Ini… baca novel '5 cm' yang dulu di kasih Renji pas valentine…," jawab Hitsugaya dengan pandangan terus menatap halaman novel yang bertuliskan kata asing tersebut.

" Hah? Ada apa, Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo yang lagi nyiapin pisau untuk mengupas apel.

" Ini… elo tau nggak ini artinya apa…??" kata Hitsugaya sambil nyerahin novel tersebut ke Ichigo dan nunjukin kata yang membingungkannya dari tadi itu.

" Mana…??"

" Ini, nih…," Hitsugaya menunjukkan jarinya ke arah kata yang bertulisan 'B-O-K-E-P'.

**" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…??????????"** Ichigo cengo pas ngeliat kata yang lagi di tunjuk Hitsugaya itu.

" Eh? Kenapa? Elo pasti tau, kan, Kurosaki?" kata Hitsugaya polos.

Ichigo menatap wajah Hitsugaya yang masih polos itu." Mmm… gimana ya…,"

" Ayo, donk! Kasih tau! Apa, sih, 'bokep' itu?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil narik-narik lengan bajunya Ichigo kayak anak kecil yang lagi merengek minta di beliin mainan.

" ………………………," Ichigo berpikir keras. _G, gimana ya…?? Haruskah gue kasih tau…??? Aduuuuuuh… Gimana, nih…???_ Ichigo melirik Hitsugaya lagi. _Waduuuh… Toshiro kan masih polos! Masa mau gue kasih tau…?!!_

" Oi, Kurosaki! Kasih tau, donk!" paksa Hitsugaya.

" Eh… bokep itu… mmmm…," Ichigo wajahnya jadi merah." Mmmmm… anu…,"

" Apaan, sih? Kasih tau, donk~!!"

" ………………………,"

" Kurosaki!!"

" ………………………,"

" Please~!!"

" Mmm… Bokep itu artinya…," Ichigo mengambil nafas." Porno…,"

" Oooh… Lha, trus… porno tu apa…???" tanya Hitsugaya yang emang bener-bener nggak tau itu.

_**MAMPUS!!**_ batin Ichigo." Eeeeh… porno itu… M, masa' elo nggak tau…??"

" Nggak… walaupun gue udah nanya yang lain, nggak ada yang mau kasih tau gue apa itu 'porno'! Porno tu apaan, sih?"

Treneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng~!!

_Mampuuuuuuuuuus~!!! Skak mat gue~!! _Ichigo mengambil nafas." Sini…," Ichigo menandakan isyarat berbisik.

" Iya!" Hitsugaya mendekatkan kupingnya dan Ichigo membisikinya. Setelah selesai di bisiki wajah Hitsugaya langsung merah." E, eeh…?? Jadi… artinya 'itu'…???"

" Yup! Makanya nggak ada yang mau ngasih tau elo! Masih di bawah umur!" terang Ichigo sambil mengambil sebuah apel.

" Eh! Enak aja! Gue Hyourinmaru baru tau rasa elo!"

" Gampang… tinggal gue potong Hyou-chan-mu pake Getsuga Tenshou…," Ichigo menggigit apelnya." Hmmm… enak…,"

Lalu hening……

Mimik muka Hitsugaya tiba-tiba berubah pucat.

Ichigo nyengir. _Hah! Takut dia sama gue! Hehehehehe…_ batin Ichigo GR.

" …………………………… mmm, Kurosaki…???" panggil Hitsugaya.

" Hah? Apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mundur-mundur." K, kau lagi makan apa…??"

" Apel! Kenapa? Mau?" tawar Ichigo.

" Mmm, nggak, makasih… Kayaknya gue nggak doyan, deh…,"

" Lho? Perasaan elo suka apel juga,"

" Apa kau… yakin kalo itu apel…??"

" Maksud elo?"

**" Lihatlah benda yang lagi elo panggil 'apel' itu!"** perintah Hitsugaya sambil terus mundur-mundur dan nunjuk apel yang lagi di pegang Ichigo.

" Eh? Ini kan apel? Kenapa……… **SIH?!!!**" Ichigo langsung syok saat melihat ke arah 'apel'nya itu. Apel itu… bukan… itu bukan apel…

**ITU MATAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mata itu masih bergerak-gerak dan ada bekas gigitan Ichigo.

**" ANJROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT~!!!!!!!!!!!"** Ichigo meneriakkan kata-kata sakralnya dan segera melempar mata itu. Dia juga melihat seluruh apel yang dia beli sudah berubah menjadi organ tubuh semua. Ada yang jadi jantung, hati, paru-paru… pokoknya macem-macem! Otak pun juga ada!

Ichigo mual sendiri… _Gue tadi… makan tu mata…_

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!!!!!!"** Hitsugaya langsung pingsan saat melihat semua mata itu melihat ke arahnya dan terdengar suara-suara dari mulut yang juga ada di situ.

**" TOSHIRO!!"** Ichigo segera menangkap tubuh Hitsugaya dan mengguncang-guncangnya." Toshiro!! Ada apa?!!"

" H, Heru… Hendra…… I, itu… organ…… organ…… mereka…," setelah membisikkan kata itu Hitsugaya benar-benar pingsan.

" E, eeeh…????!!!"

Lalu… sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari tumpukan organ tubuh itu.

_**" Toshiro……… Tolong kami… Toshiro… Tolong…………,"**_

" H, Heru dan… Hendra…??"

* * *

Byakuya dan Reno sedang berada di dalam mobil untuk perjalanan ke hotel tempat Hitsugaya menginap. Mereka ingin menjenguk sebentar. Reno sibuk memencet-mencet tombol di radio.

" Hmm… Lagu yang bagus…," komen Byakuya saat dia mendengarkan sebuah lagu POP dari Project Pop.

" Haaaaaah…???" Reno cengo. _Ternyata… Pak Byakuya itu suka yang kayak begini, toh? Gimana ya reaksinya para cewek kalo mereka tau hal ini…???_

Byakuya pun akhirnya ikutan menyanyikan lagu itu.

" Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk guk! Guk ngangguk angguk kayak orang lagi batuk tuk!!" Byakuya nyanyi sambil ikutan ngangguk. Reno ngeri sendiri ngeliat gurunya itu nyetir tanpa liat depan.

" Huaaaaaaaaaaa~!! Pak! DEPAN!! **DEPAAAAAAAN~!!!**" kata Reno memperingatkan.

Nguueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng~!!

Dengan cekatan Byakuya menghindar. Reno bernafas lega.

" Huuuf… **HUAAAAAAAAA~!!! PAK, LAMPU MERAAAAAAAH~!!!**"

Dan **CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT~!!!!**

Lagi-lagi Byakuya berhasil. Dia langsung mengerem tepat pada tempatnya. Reno sujud syukur dalam mobil. Lalu mobil mulai bergerak setelah lampu berubah jadi hijau. Tapi…

AJAIB!!

Tiba-tiba pemandangan jalanan yang ramai itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka dan berubah menjadi pemandangan yang ada di dalam hutan!! Reno melongo sedang Byakuya membeku di tempat.

**" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH?!! INI KAN DI HUTAAAAAAAN?!!"** jerit Reno syok.

" Kok, bisaaaaaaaa?!!" imbuh Byakuya. Mereka pun turun dari mobil untuk memastikan sedang di hutan mana mereka ini. Burung hantu mulai berbunyi di hutan itu. Menambah kesan angker…

" Hiiiiiiy~!! Dimana ini ya?" tanya Reno sambil celingak-celinguk.

Byakuya memperhatikan sekeliling dengan waspada." Hati-hati!" katanya memperingatkan. Reno hanya mengangguk dan melirik jam.

_Sudah jam 10 malam… Waduuuuuh… Jadi takut!_

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!"** 2 sosok menubruk mereka berdua dari belakang. Tampang mereka awut-awutan dan pucat.

" Renji! Andre!!" seru Byakuya kaget karena di tubruk." Kenapa kalian di sini?!"

Andre dan Renji menatap mereka dengan nafas nggak karuan." E, eeh… Ta, tadi kami…… dikejar pocong baris!" lapor Renji.

" Ma, makanya kami lari… Eh, nggak taunya nyasar ke sini!" sambung Andre

**" HAH?!! GIMANA, NIH?!!"** kata Reno panik.

" I don't know!!" sahut Byakuya yang terus waspada. Renji sudah gemetaran dan menggenggam baju Andre erat-erat.

**" HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"** terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar. 4 cowok itu melompat kaget." Haa… Selamat datang, wahai tamuku yang terhormat!" kata suara itu.

" Siapa kau?" tanya Byakuya dengan cool seperti biasa. Sikap tetap waspada.

" Aku…?? Hmm… Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa aku dan anakku ini…," jelas suara itu misterius.

" A, anak…???" Andre bingung." Ma, masa…??"

2 sosok muncul dari balik pohon beringin. Yang satu berbadan berbulu dan hitam besar, sedang yang satu berkepala seperti barongsai kecil tapi dengan mata besar mengerikan.

" Le, leak!!" tebak Byakuya." Dan… yang satu lagi itu…,"

" Ge, genderuwo…," ujar Andre lemah. Byakuya dan Renji terbelalak.

" Kau… bisa…??" pertanyaan Byakuya itu di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Andre.

" Ya, aku bisa melihat mereka…," jelasnya.

Reno yang emang nggak bisa ngelihat tentu terkejut dengan penampakan yang pertama kali dia saksikan secara langsung ini." I, itu Leak dan Genderuwo…???" ulangnya ketakutan. Dia meremas bahu Byakuya dengan sangat erat.

Renji agak bingung dengan sikap Andre. Dia terlihat tidak begitu terkejut. Tak sadar dia terus meliriknya. Andre pun sadar.

" Hm? Knapa elo liat-liat?" tanya Andre sok cool.

" GR!" sahut Renji cepat.

Andre menatap Renji lekat-lekat." ……… aku punya indera lebih… Hal ini sudah biasa ku lihat…," ujar Andre.

" Hmm… Pantas reiatsu-mu lumayan besar…," gumam Byakuya.

" Hah? Apa?" tanya Andre bingung mendengar gumaman Byakuya.

" Nggak…," jawab Byakuya. Dia kembali menatap tajam ke arah 2 sosok mengerikan itu." Apa maumu?"

" **KHEKHEKHEKHE…** Belum sadar rupanya, shinigami busuk!" kata Leak." Ku sarankan kau untuk mengikuti jejak anak manis berambut putih itu…,"

**" TO, TOSHIRO?!!"** 4 cowok itu kaget melihat Hitsugaya menerobos ke arah mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. Di belakangnya ada Ichigo yang tampaknya dari tadi sudah berusaha mengejar Hitsugaya. Nafasnya juga nggak beraturan.

Hitsugaya menatap ke arah Leak itu dengan tatapan sangat marah.

" Apa maumu?! Kau sudah berani-beraninya mengambil nyawa 2 sahabatku! Juga kau sudah berani menyiksa Amir! **DASAR KAU BERENGSEK!!!**" maki Hitsugaya.

" Eh? Dia majikannya Si Amir?" Renji kaget.

" Iya! Aku sudah menyelidikinya! Dia sengaja pergi ke daerah tempat kita tinggal untuk memperluas kekuasaannya! Tapi, semenjak kita berhasil menyerbu ke markasnya, dia kembali lagi ke daerah kekuasaannya ini… Bali!" kata Hitsugaya." Dia bukan hantu! Dia hanya seorang pengguna ilmu hitam yang tidak berperasaan! Dia memang hanya bisa menggunakan sihirnya di Bali… Tapi, dia tak pernah segan untuk membunuh orang hanya untuk mencuri organnya! **SEPERTI INI**!!"

Hitsugaya melemparkan kantong plastik yang berisi organ tubuh tadi." Ini organ tubuh Heru dan Hendra, kan?!"

**" EH?!"** Andre melotot. Dia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pisau perak dari sakunya.**" JADI KAU YANG MEMBUNUH HERU DAN HENDRA?!!"**

Leak itu hanya tersenyum. Si genderuwo hanya tertawa nggak jelas." Ya! Sebab mereka sudah menghalangi jalanku! Lagi pula… Organ mereka sangat bagus sekali…," terang sang Leak sambil menjilat bibirnya.

" Menghalangi jalan? APA MAKSUDMU?!!" tanya Ichigo geram.

Leak itu kembali tersenyum." Sebelum itu… akan ku perkenalkan dia…," Leak itu menunjuk ke Genderuwo." Dia Genderuwo… anak laki-lakiku…,"

**" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!!!"** jerit 6 cowok itu syok.

" Ya, dia akan jadi penerusku untuk menguasai Bali ini… Jadi, pastinya dia butuh pendamping… Untuk itu aku ke tempat kalian untuk mencari pendamping yang cocok," lanjut Leak. Si Genderuwo semakin tertawa nggak jelas.

**" PENDAMPING?!!"** jerit Reno.

**" KAWININ AJA DIA SAMA KINGKONG!! GAMPANG, KAN?!!"** usul Byakuya kesal.

" Hmm… Kayaknya ada yang ngerasa nama nenek moyangnya di bawa-bawa, nih…," sindir Ichigo pada Renji.

" **HAH?!!** Elo mau ngehina Zabimaru?!! Heh, yang nenek moyangnya kingkong tu malah dia!!" Renji nunjuk Andre. Yaah… Tampang Andre emang rada mirip kingkong… Dia itu gede besar trus rada hitam… Hmm, mirip bangetlah!

" Wah… Sialan lo pada! Hiiih~!! Gue tusuk baru tau rasa!" kata Andre sambil ngacungin pisau peraknya.

" Be quiet please!! Ni masalah serius tauuuuuu~!!" kata Hitsugaya menengahi. 3 cowok itu langsung diam 1001 bahasa.

" Lanjutkan ceritamu!" perintah Byakuya pada si Leak.

" Makasih… Yaaah… Sebagai ayah yang baik, gue nyariin anak gue ini jodoh yang seksi punya. Gue tawarin dia Luna Maya… nggak mau… pemenang Miss Universe… nggak mau… trus… gue tawarin dia Leonardo D'Caprio… Eh, malah mau!" terang Leak.

" HAH?!! JADI… DIA…," Reno nunjuk si Genderuwo.

" Ya… anak gue ini gay…,"

**" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!!!"** jerit Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, dan Andre. **SYOK SETENGAH MATI.**

" J, jangan-jangan… dia…," Hitsugaya langsung merinding.

" Yup! Dia jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama bertemu di pantai itu…," Leak itu tersenyum." Kalau dipikir… kau memang sangat manis…,"

Kini Genderuwo itu angkat bicara." Sejak saat itu, gue terus membuntutimu, Tuan Putri…," katanya yang lalu mendekati Hitsugaya dan meraih tangannya.

**" EGH?!! TUAN PUTRI?!!"** kata Hitsugaya syok. _Perasaan gue cowok… Ni genderuwo matanya minus berapa, sih?!! EH!! Btw, kenapa ni setan seenak udelnya aja megang tangan gue?!!_

" Ngebuntuti itu… nggak nyampe… mmm… elo tau kan maksudku…??" tanya Byakuya.

Genderuwo itu mengangguk." Ya… sampai ke kamar mandi…,"

**" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya.

" Benar, Tuan Putri… kuakui engkau begitu sempurna… Kulit putih bersih mulus…," Genderuwo itu mengelus tangan Hitsugaya dan lalu mengecupnya." Hmm, dan begitu wangi…,"

Hitsugaya semaput di tempat. Eh! Nggak, ding! Dia rasanya pengen segera keluar dari gigai terus membekukan si Leak ma Genderuwo mesum itu trus minta Zabimaru-nya Renji buat menelan mereka.

**" APA?!! BERANINYA ELO NGINTIP TOSHIRO!!"** kata Byakuya yang lalu menendang si Genderuwo itu jauh-jauh.

**" AWW!!"** Genderuwo itu mengaduh. Hitsugaya segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang tadi di cium Genderuwo.

**" WUEEEEEEEKH!! NAJIIIIIIIIIIS~!!!"** jeritnya yang lalu segera membersihkan tangannya dengan handwash banyak-banyak." Sialan lo!!"

**" SERBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!!!!!!"** Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, dan Hitsugaya segera keluar dari tubuh mereka dan berdiri dengan wujud shinigami.

" Eh…??" Andre dan Reno cengo ngelihat 4 tubuh itu tergeletak dan di depan tubuh itu ada 4 cowok dengan pakaian kimono hitam.

" Nanti kami jelaskan! Sekarang bantu kami! Tapi, hati-hati!" kata Hitsugaya.

Andre dan Reno mengangguk. Andre menghunus pisaunya lagi sedang Reno mengambil kayu besar yang ada di dekatnya." Baik!"

" Gue serang si Genderuwo!!" kata Ichigo. Dia dendam dengan genderuwo yang udah dengan beraninya mengintip Hitsugaya.

" Gue jugaaaaaaa~!!!" seru Andre.

" Reno kau bantu mereka saja! Biar kami yang urus si Leak!" perintah Hitsugaya pada Reno. Reno langsung berlari ke arah 2 cowok lain yang lagi mau menyerbu si Genderuwo itu.

" Eit! Elo pikir kita nggak punya teman?" kata si Leak. Lalu Leak itu menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba datang sepasukan pocong baris. Kini jumlahnya lebih banyak dari yang tadi ngejar Andre dan Renji. Jumlah mereka sekitar 10-15 peleton.

**" HUAAAAAAAAH~!!! POCONG BARIIIIIIIIIIIS~!!!"** jerit Renji dan Andre syok.

" **HAHAHAHA!!!** Kaget? Hei, kalian!! Serang mereka dan ambil anak berambut putih imut itu! Ingat! Jangan sakiti dia! Yang lainnya… **LINDES AJA!! BANTAAAAAAI~!!!**" perintah si Leak yang lalu ketawa sadis.

" Lindungi Toshiro!!" perintah Byakuya. Para cowok itu langsung mengelilingi Hitsugaya untuk melindunginya.

" Kok, gue jadi kayak putri begini, sih?!" keluh Hitsugaya. Muka cemberut.

" Ya… Kamu emang putri kami!" kata Andre.

" Kami akan merelakan nyawa kami untuk melindungimu, Putri!" sahut Renji.

" Aku juga!!" Ichigo juga nyahut.

" M, me too!!" Reno ikutan nyahut.

" Hmm… tentu saja kami akan melindungimu…," kata Byakuya cool.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas." Heeh… Ini, mah, gampang buat gue…,"

" EH?" 5 cowok itu bingung ngelihat Hitsugaya yang langsung melompat melewati mereka dan berdiri menantang di hadapan pasukan pocong baris itu.

" Asal tau saja… gue bukan putri yang lemah… Eh, **GUE BUKAN PUTRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!! GUE KAN COWOK!!! SIALAN ELO!!!!**" Hitsugaya mengacungkan pedangnya ke angkasa.

" Andre! Reno!! Cepet pake jaket!!" perintah Byakuya.

" ………???" Andre dan Reno bingung. _Maksud loe…???_

**" SOTEN NI ZASE…… HYOURINMARU~!!!!!!!!"** seekor naga es super besar keluar dari pedang Hitsugaya. Naga itu meraung keras. Awan tebal langsung muncul. Suhu sekitar jadi turun 5 derajat.

" Ada apa, my master?" tanya Hyourinmaru.

" Hyourinmaru! Bantai mereka!" perintah Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk barisan pocong itu.

" It's easy…," jawab Hyourinmaru sambil tersenyum.

Para pocong itu langsung ketakutan. Pemimpin pasukan itu langsung berkomando dengan cepat.**" 'LOMPAT' TEGAP! MAJU, JALAN!! 2 KALI BELOK KANAN!! JALAAAAAAAAN~!!!"** serunya.

Anak buah mereka langsung protes." Interupsi! Aba-aba salah!!"

" HAH?!! Salah gimana?!!" bentak si pemimpin.

" Kita, para pocong, kan nggak bisa jalan!!" lapor mereka.

" Iya, ya…,"

" Hyou-chan! Jangan pedulikan omongan mereka! Langsung bantai aja!! Ntar gue bonusin kamu ciuman!" perintah Hitsugaya sambil nunjuk deretan pocong yang lagi sibuk sendiri itu.

" Horeeeeee~!! Hyou-chan nanti di cium!!" sorak Hyourinmaru senang. Dia segera melesat ke arah para pocong itu.

**" AH!! LOMPAT TEGAP! MAJU, LOMPAT!! 2 KALI BELOK KANAN!! MAJU, LOMPAAAAAAAAT~!!!"** komando si pemimpin pocong itu dengan segera. Barisan pocong itu langsung melompat-lompat secepatnya untuk kabur.

" Haha!! Kalian pikir bisa lari?" kata Hyourinmaru.

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!"**

Sedetik kemudian para pocong itu sudah berubah menjadi patung es super indah dan hancur jadi berkeping-keping. Puluhan pocong itu langsung lenyap tak berbekas. Hitsugaya dan Hyourinmaru tersenyum puas. Sedang yang lain terpukau.

" Woooow…," decak Andre.

" Elemen es-nya Hitsugaya-taichou emang hebat!" puji Renji sambil manggut-manggut.

" Sugoi, Toshiro!!" kata Ichigo.

" Hyou-chaaan~!! Ini hadiahku!!" Hitsugaya langsung melompat memeluk Hyourinmaru dan mencium arwah zanpakutou-nya itu tepat di pipinya. Hyorinmaru langsung berputar-putar mengelilingi Hitsugaya dengan bahagia dan lalu menghilang.

" Sekarang tinggal kalian…," Hitsugaya kini menyeringai seram. Death glare sudah mejeng di mukanya.

" Ah, sekadar informasi…," kata Andre." Leak akan langsung mati kalo kita tebas kepalanya lalu pisahkan badan dan kepalanya itu! Sebab, bisa kembali lagi kalo di biarin!"

" Perfect!!" seru Renji." Tinggal di telen ma Zabimaru aja kepalanya! Beres!! **HOWL!! ZABIMARU~!!**" bankai Zabimaru langsung menyambar kepala Leak dan menelannya.

**" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!"** jerit Leak tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian… dia pun mati…

" Ayaaaaaaaah~!!!" panggil genderuwo.

" Kalo genderuwo?" tanya Ichigo pada Andre.

" Gue bukan ahlinya… Tapi seingatku genderuwo dapat membuat hamil siapapun yang ia tiduri… Lainnya, gue nggak tau…," terang Andre sambil mengangkat bahu.

" Yaelah! Yang diingat cuman bagian itunya!" kata Byakuya.

" Pokoknya bunuh aja trus di konsou! Beres, kan?" usul Hitsugaya.

" Oke!!" lalu mereka menyerbu si genderuwo.

**" HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!"** Andre melayangkan pisau peraknya ke Genderuwo.

**" CIAAAAAAAAAAAT~!!!"** Reno berlari sambil mengacungkan kayunya.

**" CHIRE, SENBONZAKURA!!"** (so pasti…) Byakuya.

**" GETSUGA TENSHOU!!"** teriak Ichigo.

**" HOWL, ZABIMARU~!!"** teriak Renji.

**TRAAAAAAANG!!! BAK! BUK!! BAK!!! BUK!!! DUEEEEEENG!!!**

Mereka menyerang Genderuwo tanpa ampun. Si Genderuwo dengan mudah menghindar. Dia menghindar dengan lincah layaknya ballerina.

" Kok, nggak bisa-bisa, sih?!!" kata Renji yang udah ngos-ngosan ngelempar Zabimaru ke arah si genderuwo.

" Haduuuh~!! Dia ini udah latihan karate dari mana, sih?!! Jago banget menghindarnya!" keluh Andre.

" Guys…," panggil Reno.

" Apa?" tanya Byakuya.

" Rasanya, kok, ada yang kurang ya…??"

Suasana hening.

**" OH IYA!! TOSHIRO!!!!"** jerit mereka yang lalu serempak berbalik dan melihat Hitsugaya udah di sandera sama seorang genderuwo lain.

" Ehehehehe! Dapat!!" seru si genderuwo lain yang udah nangkep Hitsugaya itu.

" Makasih, kak!" kata genderuwo yang dari tadi mereka serang.

" Bangsaaaaaat~!! Lepasin nggak?!!" gertak Hitsugaya pada kakak genderuwo itu.

" Ya, nggak bisa… Gue kan udah di pilih sebagai orang yang… **HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!**" sebelum selesai bicara, Hitsugaya udah menggigit tangan si kakak genderuwo itu.

**" HYOURINMARU!!"** seru Hitsugaya. Kaki kakak-beradik genderuwo itu langsung membeku. Mereka nggak bisa bergerak lagi, deh… "Oke, silakan serang sepuasnya!" komando Hitsugaya pada ke-5 sobatnya.

Pada akhirnya, 2 genderuwo itu babak belur lalu mati. 4 shinigami itu menceritakan identitas asli mereka kepada Andre dan Reno. Tapi, mereka hanya memberitahu kalo mereka itu disebut 'shinigami' dan bertugas untuk mengalah segala makhluk halus yang mengganggu/jahat. Hanya itu saja! Soal lainnya, seperti soal kalo mereka itu sebenernya udah mati dan sekarang sedang pakai tubuh pengganti/gigai nggak di beritahu… Takutnya ntar mereka syok.

Mereka lalu kembali ke villa dan menceritakan semuanya.

Murid-murid SMAN 13 itu mengakui kesalah pahaman mereka dan kembali menerima Hitsugaya. Happy ending, deh…

* * *

Bus sudah siap berangkat untuk pulang ke kota mereka.

" Toshiro mana?" tanya Andre.

" Eh, iya… mana ya?" Ichigo celingak-celinguk lalu tersenyum." Ah, mungkin ke sana…,"

" Ke sana…??" Reno heran.

" Ke makam Heru dan Hendra…," kata Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menaburkan bunga ke atas makam 2 sobatnya itu sambil tersenyum lemah.

" Daah… teman-teman…," bisiknya. Lalu dia meletakkan seikat bunga lili putih di atas 2 makam itu." Sudah siap?"

2 sosok muncul. Itu arwah Heru dan Hendra. Mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk." Ya, terima kasih… Toshiro…,"

Hitsugaya mengeluarkan pedangnya. Bersiap untuk meng-konsou arwah mereka.

" Hati-hati ya…," pesan Hitsugaya.

" Ya… tuan putri…," kata mereka yang lalu meraih tangan Toshiro dan mengecupnya layaknya pangeran yang ingin mengajak putrinya dansa. Perlahan-lahan arwah mereka menghilang dan menjadi kupu-kupu hitam.

" Bodoh…," bisik Hitsugaya. Dia mengambil nafas lalu menatap ke angkasa. Menatap ke arah 2 kupu-kupu hitam yang sedang terbang itu.

**" SUDAH KUBILANG, KAN?!! JANGAN PANGGIL GUE 'TUAN PUTRI'!!!!!! PLEASE, DEH, GUE KAN COWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK~!!! BANGSAT!!"** teriak Hitsugaya ke kupu-kupu itu.

Kupu-kupu Heru dan Hendra itu menjawab." Hmm, kau memang tuan putri kami… Walaupun marah tetep manis, kok, putri!" kata mereka.

**" APA?!! HEI, KE SINI KALIAN!!! TURUUUUUUUUN~!!! MAU GUE CINCANG ELO BERDUA!!"** terdengar suara tawa.**" BANGSAT!! MALAH KETAWA!!! SINI ELO PADAAAAAAAAA~!!!"**

Tapi, Hitsugaya langsung di seret oleh Ichigo dan Andre ke dalam bus sebelum dia berhasil melempari arwah Heru dan Hendra yang berwujud kupu-kupu itu dengan batu terdekat.

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" The end juga chapter-nya Leak!! Huuf… Ini chapter gue terpanjang! 1 chapter terdiri dari 16 halaman kertas berukuran Legal!"

Hi-chan:" Segera jawab review yang menumpuk!!"

Byakuya:" Dari ! Oh, tapi genre tetep horror… Soalnya cuman chapter ini, doank, yang misteri! Hmm, seperti yang ada di chapter tadi… Leak itu sebenernya manusia yang mempelajari ilmu hitam di Bali!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh, banyak yang protes ya…?? Hmm, serius bikin, sih… Toh, cuman 1 chapter langsung tamat… RenIchi? Sorry, masih nggak minat…,"

Hi-chan:" Next is Kirazu Haruka!! Hm, penulisan Toshiro yang bener? Yang bener tu 'Tōshirō'! Tapi, untuk menyingkat, 'mas' gue pake 'Toshiro'… Males ngetik Tōshirō! Iya, nih… semua jadi pada OOC… Tapi, setelah ini, di usahain balik lagi… Cuman di chapter Leak ini OOC-nya parah!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hiruma muncul?!! Oh!! I love Hiruma!!! Hmm, tapi kalo muncul ntar jadi crossover, donk!"

Renji:" **Mizuhashi Azumi –Uchiha-**! Mmm, ya makasih… author udah berusaha bikin tragedy dengan berguru kepada temennya yang pinter bikin tragedy…,"

Ichigo:" Dari **ReadR**! Kenapa shinigami action-nya selalu jam 12 malam? Hmm, kurasa karena itu saat-saat yang paling tepat! Kan jalanan sepi… Jadi kalo ada pertarungan orang-orang nggak bersalah nggak bakalan terluka!"

Hitsugaya:" Thanks udah komen… Yah, ini akibat author! Tapi setelah ini di usahakan nggak… Tuh, udah nggak begitu tragis, kan? Mood humor author udah balik lagi kayaknya… **Yumemiru Reirin** juga… makasih udah ngasihani gue…,"

Byakuya:" **Auferiee**! Hmm, ya beneran matilah si Heru ma Hendra! Arisawa nggak muncul karena author emang orangnya males kalo di fanficnya kebanyakan tokoh!"

Hi-chan:" **Hany** dan juga **Ann. B**! Emang kasian Shiro-chan… Hiks…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **DiLLa-SaGi**! Ya… Sagi bakal muncul terus di fanfic special itu… Kalo di Ghost Hunter-nya, sih, jarang… SORRY!! OW! Gue di ancem! Padahal mau gue bikin mati si Sagi…… eh, bercanda, kok!"

Hi-chan:" Terakhir… **hinamori1996**! Hmm? Makin terkenal? Masa?" (nggak percaya)

Renji:" Ok, besok kita ngelawan apa?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" KHUKHUKHUKHU!!!"** (menyeringai seram) "Jelangkung…,"

Hitsugaya:" Ugh… Elo emang berani buat?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Maybe… Gue lagi kepikiran itu akhir-akhir ini…,"

Hi-chan:" Ok!! Sekian chapter kali ini!!"

Byakuya:" Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…,"

All:**" AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**


	13. Gotcha!

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hai, hai, haaaaaaii~!! Welcome back to Ghost Hunter! Nyaaa~!!! Udah chapter 13, nich~!!! Uwaaaaaaaaaa~!!! Kapan tamatnya, yach?! Sorry, kalo update-nya lama!! And thanks for your reviews!!"

Hi-chan:" Hantu kan nggak ada abis-abisnya… Kayaknya bisa sampe 20 chapter, deh…,"

Hiruma:**" YAHAAAAAAA~!!!"** (nembakin basoka) "Boss, kapan fanfic crossover-nya Eyeshield 21 di post?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sabaaaar… Lagi gue ketik, kok, Hiruma-san!"

Hitsugaya:" Mari kita jawab review… Dari **.Karoru .Charlotte. Cullen.**! Yup, selamat~!! Anda tepat waktu!" (nyetel lagu 'We're the Champion')

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Jujur, gue orangnya suka yang praktis… Kan ngetik 'Toushirou' itu lumayan panjang? Biasanya gue banyak salah ketiknya… Jadi, gue pake 'Toshiro' aja! Yang simple!! Facebook? Sorry, belum punya! Ntar kalo udah punya gue kasih tau, deh! Hinamori jadi babu? Pengen bikin…tapi…," (ngelirik Shiro)

Hitsugaya:**" DON'T YOU DARE!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kebetulan, gue nggak mau menodai fanficku dengan Hinamori yang sok ntuh…," (dibankai Shiro)

Byakuya:" Hmm, lalu **PandaKriwilz**! What?!! Ghost Hunter di jadiin Bleach Movie 4?!! Nggak bisa dibayangin!!!" (syok)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Eh… makasih… Masa', sih, cocok di jadiin movie? Sabar, ntar kalo gue berhasil jadi animator, gue bikin, deh… **YEAH, BANGKITLAH ANIMASI INDONESIA!!** Jujur, gue sedih banget… Nggak yang mau bikin film animasi di Indonesia… Dulu, kan, pernah ada yang judulnya 'Sahabat'. Tapi gue teliti gerakannya emang masih kaku banget. Nggak heran kalo di hentikan,"

Hi-chan:" Bukannya elo masih bingung mau jadi apaan?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup, gue masih bingung antara jadi programmer, animator, komikus/novelis, editor, atau penterjemah… Bingung bangeet~!!"

Renji:" Elo kan bisa nggambar, jadi arsitek aja!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Bokap gue emang jago arsitektur dan matematika… Makanya sering terlibat di proyek jembatan… Tapi bakat itu nggak nurun ke gue… Gue sama sekali nggak bisa bikin gambar bangunan! Pernah coba gambar rumah hasilnya jadi kayak gubuk reyot… Hiks… Ups, malah curhat! Hantu tranportasi? OK!! Tunggu tanggal mainnya! Next,"

Ichigo:" Dari **kuro lunatic**. Humor tentu aja akan makin banyak! Dan… I, IchiHitsu???"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" OF COURSE!! ICHIHITSU ROCKS!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"** (ditabok Hitsu yang blushing)

Hitsugaya:**" EHEM!!"** (masih blushing) "**Yumemiru Reirin!** Nah, ni udah update! Trus **Chika Nagato Hoshiyama**… Author emang maniak humor, pastinya balik lagi ke genre itu terus…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Penggila EYD ya? Jadi inget guru bahasa Indonesia gue dulu… Nyaaa~!! Tanda seru itu gue buat untuk lebih menghayati… Walau lebay…,"

Renji:" Dari **kagetsukiGo**! Saluuut~!! Me-review 12 chapter sekaligus! Nih, udah di update! Makasih atas semua kritik dan dukungannya!!!"

Hi-chan:" **-69byakuchan69-**! Oh, 'mas'ku emang nggak pernah mau ngecewain readers-nya yang sms dia. Lagian dia juga seringan nganggur nggak ada yang sms…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup, oh ya… Readers… Gue minta maaf banget kalo ada sms-sms yang nggak di bales… Sekadar ngasih tau, gue tu pulsanya di jatah sama my mother… 50 ribu buat 2 bulan… Jadi, kudu hemat super! Gomennasai!! Chapter 12 emang yang paling panjang! Langsung gue tamatin sekalian, sih!"

Andre:" **DiLLa-SaGi**! Huaaaaaa~!! Gue di bilang keren!! THANK YOU!!! Soal kemunculan Sagi, author lagi ngusahain… Tapi sorry banget, Sagi nggak bisa nongol terlalu sering di Ghost Hunter! Gomennasai~!!"

Renji:" Dari mbak **Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-**! Oh, yeah, dasar genderuwo sinting! Nyi Roro Kidul bentar lagi mungkin munculnya… Tunggu tanggal mainnya!"

Hitsugaya:" Next is **shirayuki haruna**! **TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!! DON'T CALL ME 'PUTRI'!!!!!! HUAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!** Gue kan cowooook~!!!!" (memulai kembali sifat cool-nya) "Emm, sepertinya semua kaget ya begitu tahu si Andre punya indera ke-6… E, eeeh… h, habis mau bagaimana lagi… aku kan emang nggak tau apa artinya…!!!" (blush)

Byakuya:" Dari Tie-manganiac-bgt… Babi ngepet? Baiklah…,"

Renji:" HEI!! GUE BUKAN BABI NGEPET!!!"

Andre + Ichigo:" Ya, elo adalah MONYET NGEPET!!!!" (ditelen Zabimaru)

Hi-chan:" Dari kakkoii-chan! Ya ampun, sampe nggak bisa berhenti ketawa…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Iya juga, pas banget di kasih lagu itu! Ngeliat pocong sekilas aja udah ngeri apalagi di uber kalo pocong!! Gue mungkin udah ngompol di tempat… Yup, benar!! Shiro-chan emang pantesnya jadi putri!!"

Hitsugaya:**" KENAPAAAAAA?!!!"**

Ichigo:" Because… udah jelas elo itu terlalu pendek untuk seorang pangeran, kurang tua/brewok untuk seorang raja, kurang tinggi dan dewasa untuk seorang ratu… Jadi ya pantesnya putri!! Elo kan emang cukup manis buat jadi itu! SHIRO-HIME!!!" (Ichigo langsung dijadikan Hyourinmaru makan siang)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **Black-Cat-Yoruichi**! Uwaah!! Saya di suruh tanggung jawab! Ya udah, nih, kresek item buat muntah!"

Genderuwo:" Foto yang pas mandi? Oh yeah, tentu punya! Akan ku kirim! Super HOTS, lho!"

Hitsugaya:**" DON'T YOU DARE!!!!"** (menghajar genderuwo)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lalu **hany**… **BELUM!!!** Ghost Hunter belum tamat!! Masih lama tamatnya! Info hantu gue dapet dari internet, cerita dari temen-temen, mitos-mitos yang beredar, buku-buku, film, dan lainnya,"

Renji:" Dari **archerrylime**!! Benar bisa tambah tinggi, tuh, Hitsugaya-taichou!!"

Hitsugaya:" Enak aja! Tangan gue ntar yang putus tau!!"

Ichigo:" Ya benar… mari kita do'akan semoga Toshiro makin dewasa dan tahu arti bokep atau sejenisnya tanpa tanya gue…," (digampar Hitsugaya)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Finally, dari **hana cross**!! Keren? Huhuhuuuu… makasih…," (terharu) "Ya, kasihan Renji… Renji, nih, sapa fans beratmu satu ini,"

Renji:" Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!! Arigato!!! Thanks banget!!! Huhuhuuu… Aku seneng, ternyata masih ada yang mencintai gue…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Btw, salam kenal juga Hana! Selamat datang di fanfic gue… **GHOST HUNTER!!!**"

Hi-chan:" Sekian dari kami…,"

All:**" PLEASE ENJOY OUR STORY~!!!!"**

* * *

**Chapter 13 :**

**GOTCHA!!**

Ini sudah 1 minggu setelah kejadian tragis di Bali itu. Keadaan sudah kembali berjalan normal. Pada malam itu di rumah kediaman mereka, 4 shinigami itu sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil nonton film Pulau Hantu 2.

"Hmm, hantunya nggak begitu serem ya…," komen Ichigo sambil mencomot black forest made by Hitsugaya yang pastinya enak. "Enaaaaaaak…,"

Renji mengangguk setuju. "Iya, nggak serem!" ujarnya sambil mencomot black forest lagi. Ini sudah cake ke-4…

"HEH! Gue juga di bagiin, donk!" protes Hitsugaya yang keluar dari dapur sambil bawa minuman and his favorite fruit……… semangka… Dia pun lalu ikutan duduk di sofa tepatnya di duduk tengah-tengah Ichigo dan Byakuya. Langsung di comotnya seiris besar semangka itu.

"Yaah… elonya ndiri juga rakus!" ledek Renji kepada Hitsugaya yang dalam sekejap saja sudah menghabiskan 2 iris besar semangka.

"Biarin!" kata Hitsugaya dengan mulut belepotan air buah semangka yang dia makan. "Jarang-jarang aku makan semangka kayak begini!"

"Hei, belepotan, tuh!" kata Ichigo sambil nunjuk mulut Hitsugaya yang belepotan itu. "Sini gue-,"

"Biar gue bersihkan!" Byakuya dengan cepat memotong perkataan Ichigo. Dia segera mencabut sapu tangannya dari saku baju dan mengelap bibir Hitsugaya. Tapi Hitsugaya dengan cepat merebut sapu tangan itu sebelum Byakuya berhasil menyentuhkan sapu tangan putih itu ke bibirnya.

"Mmm, biar gue bersihin sendiri," kata Hitsugaya sambil menyeka bibirnya. Renji nyengir kuda ngeliat Byakuya dan Ichigo yang bertampang kayak orang baru diputusin pacarnya.

**TING~!! TONG~!!!**

"Eh, ada tamu, tuh, Hitsugaya-taichou!" kata Renji. "Bukain pintu sana!" sebuah bantal mendarat dengan keras ke kepala Renji.

"Sialan loe pada! Elo kira gue babu, apa?!" kata Hitsugaya yang lalu beranjak sambil tetap memeluk boneka teddy pemberian Ichigo dulu. Dia pergi ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Di depan sana telah mejeng seorang pak pos. "Ya?"

"Maaf, apa benar ini kediaman Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Pak Pos.

"Iya," jawab Hitsugaya. "Apa ada surat?"

"Tidak, bukan surat… Tapi ada sebuah paket untuknya… Tolong tanda tangani ini," Pak Pos itu menyodorkan selembar kertas tanda paket yang dikirim sudah diterima yang harus di tanda tangani. Begitu selesai, dia mengembalikan kertas itu. "Ngomong-ngomong paket dari siapa ya?"

"Dari Kurosaki Yuzu…," jawab Pak Pos itu sambil menyerahkan paket itu ke Hitsugaya.

"Yuzu?" Hitsugaya mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat. _Oh, adik Kurosaki yang berambut cokelat itu ya? Hmm…_ "Ya, terima kasih, Pak!"

"Sama-sama. Saya permisi dulu," kata Pak Pos dengan senyum ramah. Dia pun men-starter sepeda motornya dan pergi.

Blam!

Hitsugaya mengunci kembali pintu depan dan melangkah masuk rumah.

"Kurosaki, ada kiriman dari adikmu!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Hah? Dari siapa? Karin apa Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengamati kotak yang di berikan Hitsugaya itu.

"Dari Yuzu!" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Apaan isinya? Cepet buka!!" kata Renji yang penasaran. "Siapa tau makanan!"

"Makanan, mbah-mu!! Kalo makanan ya jelas udah basi, donk, sekarang! Gimana, sih?!!" protes Ichigo.

"Yang penting cepat di buka! Kita penasaran, nih, isinya apa!" kata Byakuya.

"Oke, oke… Paling juga baju atau semacamnya…," Ichigo mulai membukanya.

Perlahan-lahan…

Sampai sesuatu berwarna kuning melompat keluar dengan teriakan mesumnya.

**"NEE-SAAAAAAN~!!!!!"** teriak sosok itu. Dia langsung melompat dari kotak dan memeluk dada Hitsugaya dengan mesum.

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!! BONEKA MESUUUUUUUUM~!!!!!"** Hitsugaya langsung melempar boneka singa kuning itu ke kepala Renji. "Gue juga bukan 'nee-san' elo!!!"

"Kon?!! Ngapain elo di sini?!!!" jerit Ichigo kaget begitu ngeliat boneka itu. "Mana sampe nemplok ke Toshiro juga!!"

**"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!"** semprot Hitsugaya.

"Lho?! Tadi itu Shiro, toh?!! Gue kira nee-san!!" kata Kon kaget.

"Rukia nggak ada di sini! Dia di Seireitei!" kata Ichigo. "Lagian ngapain elo pake acara nemplok ke Toshiro?"

"Soalnya gue kira nee-san… badan ma 'itu'nya kecil, sih!"

**BUUUUUUUUUUUGH~!!!**

Hitsugaya nabok Kon pake boneka kesayangannya. Kon langsung terlempar sampe nyipok langit-langit rumah. _Selain enak di peluk, ternyata boneka pemberian Ichigo ampuh juga buat nabok orang!_ batin Hitsugaya.

Kon mendarat dengan tidak selamat di tangan Byakuya.

"Oooh… jadi kau juga suka nemplok ke adik gue ya? **HMM?!!**" Byakuya masang tampang angker.

"Ng, nggak, kok…,"

Byakuya mau men-'chire Senbonzakura' Kon tapi nggak jadi karena di halang Hitsugaya.

"Eh, tunggu!" kata Hitsugaya. Seperti gue bilang di chapter 12 yang lalu, Hitsugaya itu rada simpati sama para mod soul. "Nggak apa-apa, kok…,"

"Hah? Yakin?" tanya Renji.

"Iya," kata Hitsugaya yang lalu mengamati Kon. "Kalo di liat-liat lucu juga," Hitsugaya pun memeluk Kon. "Nanti malam biar dia tidur di kamarku,"

**"WHAT?!!!!!!"** jerit Ichigo. **"ELO SINTING APA TOSHIRO?!! NI MOD SOUL BISA AJA MEMPERKOSAMU PAS TIDUR!!!"**

"Lho? Dia straight, kan? Kurasa nggak apa-apa," jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengelus Kon. Kon menggeliat ke enakkan. "Udah ya, aku mau ke kamar dulu,"

Hitsugaya pun ke kamarnya.

"Toshiro… kok… nggak biasanya gitu…," kata Ichigo heran.

"Ingat sekarang hari apa?" tanya Renji yang udah mulai mencomot black forest lagi.

"Oh iya, sekarang malam Jum'at!" kata Ichigo.

"Iya, kesambet kali," jawab Byakuya yang mulai memindah-mindah channel TV.

"Hm, gue yakin ntar Kon berakhir ke kamar gue lagi," ujar Ichigo yakin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Renji.

"Liat aja nanti…,"

* * *

Hitsugaya meletakkan Kon di meja belajarnya bersama boneka kesayangannya. "Kamu disini dulu! Aku mau ke bawah!" kata Hitsugaya kepada Kon. Hitsugaya pun keluar dari kamar kembali.

Kon celingak-celinguk di kamar. Di pikirannya masih terngiang-ngiang kejadian saat tadi Hitsugaya memeluknya. Sumpah!! Enak banget!!! Kon melompat ke kasur dan mengendusi bantal yang biasa digunakan Hitsugaya saat tidur.

"Ah… rambutnya pun wangi…," Kon dengan mesumnya terus mengendusi bantal dan memeluknya. "Gue rasa nggak ada nee-san Shiro pun boleh juga…,"

Kon tiba-tiba ingin masuk kamar mandi untuk liat merk shampoo dan sabun apa yang di pake Hitsugaya. Kon yang ke asyikan di kamar mandi nggak sadar kalo Hitsugaya udah masuk ke kamar mandi buat mandi. (ya iyalah, masa mau makan?)

Hitsugaya mengisi bath up dengan air hangat. Sambil menunggu terisi dia mulai melepas bajunya satu persatu.

"Hmm," Hitsugaya mulai menceburkan diri ke bath up. Bath up itu berasa kolam renang baginya. Yaah, karena badannya yang kelewat mungil kale…

Kon begitu sadar kalo Hitsugaya ada di kamar mandi dia langsung panik. _Waduh!! Gimana, nih?!! Kalo keluar sekarang, pasti gue di tuduh mata keranjang trus nggak akan di peluk lagi, deh! Atau parahnya, gue langsung wassalam! Dia kan kapten yang punya zanpakutou es terkuat?!! Aduuuh~!!! MATI AKU!!! Ups~!!_

**GLONDANG~!!!**

Kon menjatuhkan sebotol shampoo. Hitsugaya kaget," si, siapa?" dia segera mengambil handuk dan menuju tempat shampoo. Begitu melihat tubuh kuning Kon yang udah nosebleed… (wait? Emang boneka bisa nosebleed? O.O Ah, sudahlah! -_-)

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! MATA KERANJANG!!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya. Dia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi juga kamarnya (dengan tetep pake handuk tentunya) lalu melempar Kon dengan tidak berperasaan ke jidat Ichigo yang lagi nonton TV.

Ichigo melihat ke Kon yang nosebleed dan Hitsugaya yang udah berlari ke kamarnya lagi. "Kon, elo ngapain aja, sih?"

"G, gue tadi… mm, nggak sengaja masuk ke kamar mandi pas… pas… pas Shiro mandi…," kata Kon. Hidung nosebleed. Eh, mang boneka bisa nosebleed?! Ah, so what aja, deh…

**"APA?!! KETERLALUAN BANGET, SIH, ELO?!!"** bentak Ichigo.

"K, kan nggak sengaja!!" jawab Kon.

"Kau…," Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. Siap menjotos Kon kapan saja dan dimana saja. Kon mundur-mundur ketakutan.

"A, ampun~!! Nggak sengaja, sumpeeeeeh~!!!"

Ichigo menyambar Kon dan berbisik ke telinganya dengan pipi merah. "Eh, mmm, gimana Toshiro pas mandi?"

Kon cuman nyengir mesum. "Mantap! Putih, mulus banget!" kata Kon sambil ngacungin jempol. Byakuya hanya melirik dengan angker ke arah Kon yang sudah berani-beraninya mengintip anak kesayangannya. Sedang Renji, dia mulai membayangkan bagaimana tampang Hitsugaya pas naked.

* * *

**TEEEEEEEEEEEET~!!! TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET~!!!**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kebanyakan murid pada berhamburan keluar. Tapi, ada juga yang masih tinggal di kelas untuk ngerjain piket kelas (cieelah, rajinnya), mencontoh buku catatan teman, ataupun untuk ngemil sejenak sebelum pulang.

"Eh, main jelangkung, yuk!" ajak Rakka pada Hitsugaya, dkk. yang juga belum pulang.

Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jelangkung?"

Nindya, pacar Rakka langsung mencolek pacarnya itu.

"Jangan! Kan, bahaya!" katanya. Hitsugaya yang udah menenteng tasnya itu langsung ikutan nimbrung.

"Jelangkung itu acara memanggil arwah pake mantera ma boneka itu ya?" tanyanya.

"Yup!" jawab Rakka sambil mengumbar senyum ke arah Hitsugaya yang bertampang polos itu.

"Ehm, tapi ku dengar di Jepang pakai kertas dan uang koin… Ada juga yang langsung pake dirinya sendiri sebagai perantara, sih… Trus, ada yang pake jangka… Macam-macam, deh…," terang Hitsugaya.

"Wah, elo tau banyak banget, Toshiro!" celetuk Ichigo yang ikutan nimbrung sambil ngemil Chitato. "Jadi pakar setan aja elo!"

"Yah, elonya aja yang males mbaca! Gue taunya dari komik Ghost School ma beberapa buku juga internet!" ujar Hitsugaya. Dia emang yang paling up to date ke-2 setelah Byakuya di antara 4 shinigami itu. Yah… Walaupun dia nggak tau apa itu bokep sampe akhirnya diberitahu Ichigo… (-author di kunci Hitsugaya di kulkas-)

Renji dengan mulut belepotan es krim mendekat. "Hm, kayaknya asyik, tuh! Ikut, ikut!"

Andre melipat tangannya ke depan. "Tapi sekarang bukan hari yang tepat!" katanya. Seorang pemilik indera ke enam pasti memiliki pengetahuan berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri tentunya.

"Tau darimana elo?" tanya Hitsugaya heran.

"Insting…," jawab Andre cool.

"……," Hitsugaya cemberut. "Oh ya, bukannya sangat berbahaya kalau kita bermain jelangkung tanpa ada pendamping yang sudah mahir?"

"Ku dengar begitu… Apa kau tidak takut dengan berita-berita soal kesurupan massal setelah memainkan jelangkung?" tanya Nindya. Dia khawatir.

"Iya, kita itu nggak boleh mengganggu mereka…," imbuh Reno.

Rakka tetep ngotot. "Ya ampun! Banci banget, sih, kalian? Main dikit kenapa?"

"Pokoknya gue nggak bisa ikut. Sekarang udah siang, gue harus beres-beres rumah juga memasak masakan!" kata Hitsugaya. "Kalo Ichigo dan Renji… Terserah kalian mau tetep disini apa ikut pulang… Byakuya udah nunggu, tuh!" Hitsugaya nunjuk ke arah Byakuya yang sudah stand by di depan kelas untuk menjemput mereka.

"Gue di sini!" kata Renji. "Gue penasaran, nih!"

"Mmm, gue nungguin Renji aja," ucap Ichigo. "Hati-hati ya, Toshiro!"

"Iya," jawab Hitsugaya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Cepat pulang, lho, Kurosaki! Renji juga!" tapi sebelum dia pergi, Hitsugaya menarik Andre untuk jongkok sebentar.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Andre. Hitsugaya memberikan isyarat berbisik.

"Kamu kan yang paling berpengalaman, jadi tolong kau hentikan kalau mereka sudah kelewat batas!" bisik Hitsugaya ke kuping Andre.

Andre mengangguk paham. "Oke, gue ngerti, kok!"

"Ya, sudah… Hati-hati ya? Reno juga hati-hati… Kalo ada apa-apa telpon aku aja! Jangan telepon Mak Erot!" pesan Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum. "Rakka, kamu juga hati-hati, lho!"

Rakka mengangguk. Reno hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Toshiro,"

Lalu Hitsugaya pun pergi bersama Byakuya. Nindya tiba-tiba juga ikutan pamit pulang. "Aku udah di calling mamaku… Katanya ntar di rumah ada arisan! Jadi aku pulang dulu ya,"

Sepeninggal Nindya. Rakka, Andre, Ichigo, Renji, dan Reno memulai ritual pemanggilan jelangkung mereka menggunakan boneka yang sudah dibawa Rakka.

* * *

Di dalam mobil sedan Byakuya, Hitsugaya tampak sedang sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku tentang daftar hantunya. Tampangnya serius dan membaca profil Jelangkung.

**Jelangkung**

[foto jelangkung dalam berbagai bentuk, mulai dari boneka, jangka, bahkan uang koin]

Ciri-ciri: tidak mempunyai ciri-ciri. Mereka hanyalah arwah-arwah yang menyusup ke dalam benda mati yang sudah di sediakan si pemanggil. Orangnya pun bisa di tentukan arwah siapa yang ingin di panggil. Ada arwah yang baik juga ada yang jahat.

Kemunculan: jika ada yang memanggilnya (kapan saja), every where

Lain-lain: jangan sampai kita mempermainkan dia, karena bisa saja dia akan meneror kalian. Permainan yang sangat berbahaya bila dimainkan tanpa pemandu. Bila si arwah yang di panggil tidak mau pulang, itu artinya, dia marah atau dia adalah arwah jahat yang ingin merebut tubuh kalian untuk balas dendam. Untuk mengatasinya, cukup dengan menghancurkan benda mati yang dia masuki itu sampai jadi abu.

N.B: 1 benda mati bisa dirasuki lebih dari 1 arwah. Ini yang biasanya menyulitkan dan membahayakan si pemanggil.

Hitsugaya terbelalak. _I, ini, sih, bahaya!! _pikirnya. "Ku, Kuchiki!"

"Eh? Apa?" jawab Byakuya dari balik kemudi mobil.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang jelangkung?"

"Mmm, yang jelas, sih, dia berbahaya… Kalau waktunya nggak tepat, bisa-bisa yang masuk malah arwah jahat!"

"Waktu yang nggak tepat tu kayak kapan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Byakuya mengingat-ingat. "Kalau tidak salah di hari Kamis yang besoknya Jum'at Kliwon… Itu yang paling bahaya… Apalagi pas malam Jum'at kliwonnya,"

**"APAAAA?!!!"** Hitsugaya melotot kaget. "Itu kan sekarang?!!!"

"Eh, iya, emang kenapa?"

Hitsugaya mengeluarkan pil gikongan (a.k.a mod soul) miliknya. Segera dia telan pil kecil berwarna hijau itu. Maka sekarang keluarlah wujud shinigami Hitsugaya beserta gigainya yang sudah terisi mod soul miliknya. Hitsugaya jadi ada 2, setidaknya itulah pendapat orang-orang yang nggak tau kalo itu gigai dan satunya arwah.

"Toshiro? Emang ada hollow, toh?" tanya Byakuya.

"Bukan aku mau nyelametin teman-teman!!" jawab Hitsugaya sambil berusaha lolos dari pelukan mesum mod soul-nya. (A/N : sudah kuberi tahu kan kalo mod soul-nya Toshiro tu gay yang sangat mesum bahkan pada majikannya sendiri?)

"Emang Ichigo ma Renji kenapa?"

"Mereka mau main jelangkung!!"

**"APA?!! KAPAN???"**

"Taun depan!" Hitsugaya merengut. **"YA SEKARANGLAH!!! KALO NGGAK, MANA MUNGKIN GUE SEKARANG PANIK KAYAK GINI?!!"**

"Ya, sorry, deh…," kata Byakuya sambil terus konsentrasi menyetir. "Aku ikut!"

"Nggak, kamu pulang aja sama gigaiku ini! Biar dia yang masak makan siang!" terang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya melirik ke arah gigainya yang tau kenapa udah buka kemejanya. **"WHAT?!! MAU NGAPAIN KAMU, RYUU?!!!"**

Ryuu, nama mod soul Hitsugaya, menoleh ke pemiliknya itu. "Eh, gerah…,"

"Kalo gerah ya tinggal nyalain AC aja! Nih!!" Hitsugaya memencet tombol AC mobil. "Aku mau balik ke sekolah lagi. Kamu jangan macem-macem! Bagaimana pun itu tuh gigai gue!! Awas kalo pas gue pulang nanti elo udah mesum-mesuman sama om-om hidung belang lagi!"

"Siap, kapten!" sahut Ryuu dengan muka innocent yang super cute dan ehem… ehem… menggairahkan… Hitsugaya jadi ngeri sendiri ngeliat 'diri'nya bertampang begitu. _Uuuh, mungkin enaknya kapan-kapan gue minta ke Urahara buat nukar ni mod soul mesum sama Noba, deh…_

"Ingat, kamu harus nurut sama Kuchiki! Sudah ya!" Hitsugaya segera melompat dari jendela setelah selesai menasehati mod soul-nya.

"Daaah, kapten!!" kata Ryuu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Byakuya menghela nafas.

* * *

"Jelangkung… jelangkung… disini ada pesta… datang tak di jemput… pulang tak diantar…," kata Rakka membaca mantera. Ruang kelas sudah mereka kunci. 5 orang cowok itu duduk mengelilingi sebuah boneka yang tangannya telah terikat pensil dan di depannya ada kertas. Untuk informasi, boneka itu adalah boneka anak laki-laki yang menggunakan topi.

Andre merasakan dingin di tengkuknya. "D, datang…!!" katanya.

Ichigo dan Renji juga merasakan tekanan reiatsu tersebut.

Pelan-pelan boneka itu mulai bergerak dan anehnya… malah nge-dance…

"Wow!" gumam mereka saat boneka itu melakukan head spin. _Pastinya, nih, arwah sebelum meninggal jago nge-dance, deh!_ pikir mereka.

Tangan boneka itu bergerak dan menari di atas kertas putih. Tulisannya : _"ada perlu apa kalian memanggilku?"_

Rakka segera mendekat. "Mm, sebelumnya, boleh kami tahu siapa namamu?"

Tangan kecil boneka itu menari kembali di atas kertas. _"Panggil saja Mike!" _

"Mike?" ulang Andre sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Mikey mouse?" ledek Renji. Tapi Ichigo segera menonjoknya karena dia sudah tahu apa bahayanya kalau kita macam-macam sama jelangkung. Reno, sebagai yang paling bijak, segera menengahi.

"Mmm, kalau begitu, kami juga akan memperkenalkan diri," kata Reno. "Namaku Reno, ini Rakka, Ichigo, Renji, trus Andre…,"

_"Oh yeah, salam kenal," _tulis Mike, si arwah jelangkung. _"Ngomong-ngomong, tubuh kalian macho-macho ya… Hmm, tidak seperti diriku yang dulu…," _

"Hmm, thanks…," kata Renji.

"Memang kamu dulu nggak macho?" tanya Ichigo.

_"Nggak, dulu aku kerempeng…,"_

Renji ngakak tapi lagi-lagi di tonjok Ichigo.

_"Boleh aku minta satu?"_

**"EH?"** 5 cowok itu kaget.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Rakka.

Tiba-tiba boneka itu melompat ke arah Rakka. _"Aku ingin tubuhmu!"_ dia memulai mencekik Rakka.

Andre segera menolongnya, tapi gara-gara itu dia yang sekarang dikejar-kejar tu boneka. Ichigo melempari boneka itu kursi tapi dengan lincah boneka itu menghindar lalu mengerjarnya. Renji mencoba menendang boneka itu tapi dia meleset sehingga Renji malah nendang meja guru. Renji segera memegang kakinya yang nyut-nyutan.

Si jelangkung melompat ke Renji. Reno segera memukulnya pake penggaris kayu. Mike terlontar ke belakang. Andre bersiap untuk memukul boneka itu. Mike entah bagaimana bisa menghindar dan mendarat dengan indah di lantai.

_"Ah, jadi kalian hanya bisa begini ya?" _kata boneka itu.

"K, kau bisa bicara??" Andre kaget.

"Elo itu jelangkung apa boneka hidup?!" gertak Ichigo.

_"Jelangkung," _kata boneka itu. _"Tapi, aku punya kemampuan special untuk bisa berbicara… Bersiaplah menghadapi kematianmu! AHAHAHAHA!!! Sudah lama aku tidak mempunyai teman!"_

Boneka itu melotot. Tiba-tiba Rakka membeku. Tatapannya kosong…

"Rakka?!!" teriak Reno.

Rakka hanya menyeringai dan berjalan untuk mencekik Andre.

_"Aku tahu kalau kau yang punya indera ke-enam di sini… Hmm," _kata boneka yang masih hidup itu.

"EH?!! Mike masih di boneka, tuh?!" kata Ichigo kaget.

"Dasar bego! Elo nggak ngerasa apa reiatsu-nya?!! Tadi itu arwah yang ngerasuki boneka banyak banget! Ada 5!! Ini salah satunya!!" terang Renji.

Andre segera menghindar. "Pokoknya, kalian jangan sampe kehilangan konsentrasi apalagi melamun!! Itu membuat dia para arwah untuk merasuki kalian!!"

**"Hadou ke-31, Red Flame Canon!!"** sebuah bola api merah menjebol kaca jendela kelas. Hitsugaya dengan wujud shinigami-nya sudah berdiri di bingkai jendela yang dia pecahkan. "Teman-teman!"

"Toshiro!!" Ichigo kaget.

Hitsugaya melihat Rakka yang memandang dengan tatapan kosong ke arahnya. "Cih, sudah sejauh ini rupanya!" Hitsugaya menyiapkan kidou lagi.

Rakka berlari ke arah Hitsugaya.

**"Hadou ke-1, Sai!!"** teriak Hitsugaya. Rakka langsung tidak bisa bergerak akibat kidou Hitsugaya yang memang kuat itu. Ichigo segera memegangi Rakka yang mulai memberontak dari ikatan kidou Hitsugaya. "Andre, cepatlah!!"

Andre segera menutup mata Rakka dengan telapak tangannya. Mulutnya komat-kamit. Tubuh Rakka langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Hitsugaya melepaskan ikatan kidou-nya dari Rakka.

"Oke, mana biang keroknya?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menyiapkan kidou lagi.

"Bonekanya mana??" tanya Renji. Mereka segera melihat sesosok boneka yang berusaha lari keluar kelas.

"Tangkap dia biar gue bisa menghancurkannya!" perintah Hitsugaya.

4 cowok itu langsung berlari mengejar boneka itu dan meninggalkan Rakka tergeletak pasrah di lantai tak sadarkan diri. Reno menjaga pintu kelas agar boneka itu nggak bisa kabur. Renji, Ichigo, dan Andre berlarian untuk menangkap boneka itu.

Hitsugaya bersiap melancarkan kidou. Dia berkonsentrasi untuk menembakkan kidou tepat di tubuh boneka itu. Bukan di jidat Renji lagi tentunya… .

"Wahai sang pengendali… wahai yang berhubungan dengan nama manusia, terjadinya segala rintangan dan topeng darah-daging! Keberanian dan pengendalian diri. Tancapkan sedikit cakarmu pada dinding mimpi yang tidak kenal dosa!" Hitsugaya membaca mantera kidou-nya. Cahaya biru mulai keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Sekarang, Toshiro!!" kata Ichigo yang sudah memojokkan si boneka itu.

**"HADOU KE-33, SOUKASHII!!"** cahaya biru itu melesat ke arah boneka tersebut. Dan…

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!!!!!**

Tepat mengenai si boneka. Boneka itu melolong kesakitan. Renji menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya serangan Hitsugaya nggak nyasar ke jidatnya lagi.

_"Dasar shinigami kurang ajar!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!!"_ boneka itu kini terbakar hebat dan berubah menjadi abu-abu yang kotor. Hitsugaya menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang!" ajak Hitsugaya. Dia mau menggendong Rakka tapi di hentikan Reno.

"Biar aku aja yang nganterin dia pulang!" kata Reno. "Rumahku deket sama rumahnya,"

"Oh, oke…," Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Ayo, pulang, sebelum ada satpam datang dan bertanya macam-macam!"

"Aku tinggal bilang kalo Rakka tadi lari-lari lalu kepala terbentur. Gampang!" celetuk Reno. Andre mengambil tasnya. Renji dan Ichigo juga.

"Cepat pulang ya! Ku tunggu di rumah!" Hitsugaya pun melompat keluar lewat jendela dan ber-shunpo pulang ke rumah. Ichigo dan Renji mengangguk lalu keluar kelas dan menguncinya.

* * *

Saat Ichigo dan Renji sudah sampai di rumah naik angkot, mereka di sambut oleh Hitsugaya yang nangkring di genteng dengan wujud shinigami-nya.

"Oi, Toshiro!! Elo belom balik ke gigai?!" teriak Ichigo.

Hitsugaya melompat turun ke bawah. "Belum! Aku tadi baru aja ngawasi keadaan sekitar sini dari atas,"

"Lha, trus, makan siang kita gimana?!" tanya Renji.

"Tenang, udah di urus Ryuu, kok!" jawab Hitsugaya sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Eh? Si Ryuu elo biarin di gigai?!!" kata Ichigo syok.

"Apa boleh buat! Kurasa tak masalah kalo dia nggak berbuat macam-macam…," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Eh, akhirnya kalian pulang juga!" sambut Byakuya yang lagi menyantap makan siang di meja makan. "Nyaris mau gue habisin, nih, makanan!"

"Woow~!! Sayur asem paporit gue~!!!" Renji segera mengambil piring dan menyendok nasi beserta sayur asem itu. Tak lupa tempenya…

Ichigo juga ikutan.

"Kayaknya enak, nih…," celetuk Hitsugaya. "Eh, tadi si Ryuu berbuat macem-macem, nggak?"

Byakuya menggeleng," nggak, kok! Dia nurut banget malah!"

Hitsugaya menghela nafas lega. "Huuf… ya syukur, deh, kalo gitu. Sekarang dia dimana?"

"Kayaknya dia tadi naik ke lantai 2 trus masuk kamar, deh… Mungkin sekarang lagi tidur… Dari tadi nggak ada suaranya," kata Byakuya sambil menambahkan sambel terasi ke sayur asemnya.

"Hmm, ya, sudah. Aku mau masuk ke gigai dulu…," Hitsugaya pun naik ke lantai 2 dengan perasaan lega.

Sedang Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya kembali sibuk dengan makan siang mereka.

* * *

Begitu masuk lantai 2, Hitsugaya mendengar suara aneh.

_Heh? Suara apaan, nih? _Dia celingak-celinguk. _Kayak suara orang lagi mendesah-desah gitu…?? _

**DEG!!**

Hitsugaya terbelalak. "M, masa, sih, si Ryuu…," Hitsugaya jadi pucat sendiri. Dia segera menepis negative thinking-nya. "Nggak, si Ryuu udah janji, kok… Tapi…,"

_"Aaaah… ngggh…!!!" _terdengar suara lagi. Hitsugaya segera mencari asal suara itu. Betapa kagetnya begitu dia mengetahui kalo suara itu berasal dari dalam kamarnya.

"A, APA?!! **RYUUUUUUUUU~!!!!!!**" Hitsugaya dengan marah segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia nyaris semaput pas ngelihat pemandangan yang ada di kamarnya.

Terlihat di atas kasur itu, Ryuu yang sedang berada di gigai Hitsugaya, terbaring dengan kemeja terbuka dan celana panjang di copot. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya nggak beraturan. Juga tak lupa… BERKERINGAT…!!

Dan yang paling bikin syok…

**KON** (dalam wujud boneka)** BERADA DI ATASNYA DENGAN TATAPAN PENUH NAFSU!! **

2 orang itu langsung membeku saat melihat Hitsugaya sudah mejeng di pintu kamar dengan mata melotot syok. Parahnya, mereka membeku di saat Kon sedang meremas dada Ryuu.

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!"** Hitsugaya menjerit sejadi-jadinya dan semaput di tempat. Ichigo, Renji dan Byakuya segera berlari ke lantai 2. Mereka kaget saat menemukan Hitsugaya semaput di lantai.

"Toshiro!!" Ichigo segera mendekati wujud shinigami yang semaput itu. "Oi, kenapa kau semaput?!!" Ichigo langsung kaget pas ngelihat pemandangan di kasur Hitsugaya. **"KON?!! ELO APAIN GIGAI-NYA TOSHIRO?!!!"**

"Cu, cuman pegang-pegang, kok… Kan, gue nggak punya 'itu'," kata Kon.

**"APAAAAAA?!!!"** Byakuya mencabut zanpakutou-nya. "Berani-beraninya elo memperkosa gigai milik my innocent Toshiro!!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… Kalau anda juga mau, saya juga tidak keberatan, kok…," kata Ryuu dengan nada se-HOT dan se-innocent mungkin sambil di iringi gerakan yang menggoda.

Ichigo ma Renji rasanya kepengen nose-bleed. Hitsugaya segera sadar dari pingsannya.

**"RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!! BALIKIN GIGAI GUE~!!!!!"**

Setelah ini, sepertinya Hitsugaya akan benar-benar membeli sebutir gikongan yang baru dan lebih waras…

* * *

Di kelas yang sudah di tinggalkan Ichigo, dkk. itu hening. Kelasnya juga berantakan karena kejadian jelangkung itu. Tetapi… sesuatu yang ghaib terjadi…

Sisa-sisa abu itu kini kembali menyatu dan menjadi sesosok boneka dengan badan yang sudah hangus sepenuhnya.

Dia menyeringai seram ke arah dunia. Menuntut pembalasan kepada 6 orang yang telah mengganggunya…

_"Tunggulah kematian kalian…,"_

Dia pun menghilang dari dalam tempat sampah. Menuju keluar kelas… dan bersiap menyambut langit yang mulai gelap…

* * *

Saat ini masih jam 3 lebih, tapi terlihat seperti sudah jam 7 malam karena saking pekatnya mendung hari itu. Pastilah nanti akan ada hujan deras yang siap membasahi bumi sebentar lagi…

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Dia lagi sendirian di rumah. Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya sedang pergi keluar. Mereka bilang, sih, mau ke toko alat elektronik buat beli mesin cuci baru. Hitsugaya tidak ikut karena lagi nggak mood dan karena dia masih harus mensetrika baju-baju.

"Oaaaaaaah… Capeeeek…," Hitsugaya menggerakkan badannya sedikit. "Kon, ganti channel-nya, donk!" perintah Hitsugaya pada boneka singa yang lagi asyik nonton sinetron di TV itu.

"Sebentar, lagi seru-serunya, nih!" kata Kon.

"Aaah!! Apa, sih, bagusnya ni sinetron?! Ayo, pindah!! Aku mau nonton The Law of Ueki!" kata Hitsugaya kesel.

"Huuuu~!!! Shiro-chan… kamu bener-bener masih kecil ya…??" sebuah tonjokan menyapa Kon. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW~!!!"**

"Elo, tuh, yang masih kecil!!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Hah? Nggak terbalik? Hanya anak kecil yang nggak tau apa arti 'bokep'!" ledek Kon. Hitsugaya memerah.

"**URUSAI!!** Dasar boneka mesum!!!"

Kon melompati Hitsugaya. "Shiro-chan… kau emang masih kecil… 'itu'mu saja kecil…," Kon melirik celana Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya kembali memerah.

**"AAAAAAAAARGH~!!! RYUU SIALAN!!!"** kata Hitsugaya marah.

"Tenang, honey… Walau kecil, aku akan mencintaimu apa adanya, kok…," kata Kon.

Hitsugaya langsung melempar setrika panas yang lagi dia bawa ke Kon. Kon segera kabur ke kamar Ichigo dan menguncinya.

"Brengsek!" Hitsugaya mengambil kembali setrikanya lalu menyetrika pakaian di depan TV lagi.

**PETS!!**

Tiba-tiba listrik mati.

"Aaaah~!! Kok, mati, sih?!!" keluh Hitsugaya. "Kon!! Ambilin senter yang ada di kamar Kurosaki!!"

Hening.

Tapi samar-samar dia mendengar Kon menjawab 'iya' dari dalam kamar Ichigo. Hitsugaya hanya bisa menunggu di tengah kegelapan. Kilat mulai menyambar-nyambar di luar.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang nemplok ke punggung Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Kon! Apa-apaan, sih?" Hitsugaya kaget. Dia mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang ada di punggungnya itu. "Hei, mana senternya?"

Sesuatu yang di punggung Hitsugaya itu tiba-tiba merambat ke depan dan membuatnya geli.

"K, Kon!! Eee, ehehehe… geli, tahu!!" Hitsugaya menggeliat kegelian. "Kon!! Mana senternya?!! Kamu mau apa, sih?!!"

**Ctek! Ctek!! Ctek!!**

Hitsugaya kaget saat merasa ada sesuatu yang halus dan dingin menyentuh dadanya. "K, Kon…??" dia meraba sesuatu yang kini di dadanya. Dia merasa kemejanya jadi longgar.

Benar saja! Kancing kemeja Hitsugaya kini terbuka lebar!! Hitsugaya melotot," **KON!! MAU APA KAU?!! A, AAH!!** He, hentikan…,"

Hitsugaya merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitiki dada dan lehernya.

**"KOOOOON~!!!!"**

**JDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER~!!!!**

Sebuah kilat menyambar dan menampilkan sosok yang sedang memeluk lehernya itu secara sekejap. Yang jelas sosok itu bukan Kon…

Tapi…

"Je, jelangkung yang tadi?!!"

Bruk!

Hitsugaya pingsan. Boneka itu berdiri di atas perut Hitsugaya yang sudah pingsan itu di tengah kegelapan. Dia menyeringai.

_"Hmm, tinggal ambil tubuhnya,"_ katanya. Boneka itu bersiap untuk memasuki tubuh Hitsugaya.

**KLIK!!**

Secercah cahaya menghentikan tindakan boneka itu.

"Ini sen-… SHI, SHIRO?!!" Kon kaget melihat sosok boneka lain diatas tubuh Hitsugaya yang pingsan. "Mau kau apakan Nii-san-ku, heh, boneka jelek!!"

_"Kau sendiri juga boneka jelek!"_ tuduh jelangkung.

"**APA?!!** Berani ya, elo sama gue? Kon-sama, mod soul terkeren sedunia ini?!!" Kon segera mendaratkan tendangan ke tubuh jelangkung itu. Terjadilah pertarungan antara 2 buah boneka itu.

**"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaah~!!! KON KICK~!!!!"** Kon melancarkan tendangan maut miliknya. Jelangkung itu terlempar kebelakang.

_"Si, sialan kau!!"_ rintih jelangkung sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Ada yang mau di konsou hari ini?"

"SHI, SHIRO!!" Kon bahagia melihat Nii-san-nya a.k.a Hitsugaya sudah berdiri dengan wujud shinigami-nya. **"HUAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! NII-SAN!!!"** Kon mau nemplok ke Hitsugaya tapi langsung di tonjok.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" kata Hitsugaya. Kini Hitsugaya menghunus zanpakutou-nya.

_"Bangsat!"_ jelangkung itu berlari untuk kabur.

"Tu, tunggu!! **Hadou ke-31, Red Flame Canon!!**" Hitsugaya menembakkan kidou tapi tidak berhasil. Si jelangkung semakin dekat dengan pintu. "Sialan! **SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!!!**"

Hyourinmaru keluar dan mengejar jelangkung. Begitu kena… si boneka sudah berhasil kabur dengan berubah menjadi abu dan terbang keluar.

"Kurang ajar!!" umpat Hitsugaya. Dia pun kembali ke gigai-nya. "Kon, terima kasih,"

"Tentu saja, Nii-san!!"

"Sejak kapan gue jadi 'nii-san' elo?"

"Sejak hari ini~!!!" Kon nemplok ke Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya segera menggampar Kon.

Tiba-tiba hening.

Mata Hitsugaya melotot syok.

"Eh? Ada apa, Shiro?" tanya Kon.

"K, kalau dia menyerangku… berarti setelah ini…," Hitsugaya menggigit bibirnya. "Kurosaki dan lainnya…,"

Kon kini pun melotot.

* * *

Jauh dari rumah itu.

Di sebuah perempatan sana…

Terlihat sebuah sedan ringsek menabrak pohon di tengah guyuran hujan.

Dan didalam sana…

Ada sosok berambut hitam panjang terkulai di atas dasbor.

Kepalanya bersimbah darah.

2 orang cowok berambut merah dan orange pingsan dengan tubuh juga tak kalah bersimbah darah.

Orang-orang mengerumuni lokasi itu.

Sirene ambulans yang mengalahkan derasnya bunyi hujan meraung-raung.

Sesosok boneka menatap tubuh 3 orang itu dengan senyum puas.

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ehehehe… lagi-lagi gue bikin chapter yang ada part-part-nya… Tapi, tenang aja, chapter selanjutnya jelangkung ini langsung tamat trus ganti hantu lainnya…,"

Hi-chan:" Huaaaaaaaaaa~!!! Kau apakan Byakuya-ku?!!! **HAAAH?!!!**" (mengguncang-guncang tubuh 4869fans-nikazemaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Uwooooooo~!! Calm down!! Nggak parah, kok, lukanya!!"

Hitsugaya:" **Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!** Aku sangat amat di lecehkan di chapter ini!!! Kenapa, sih, gue selalu jadi korban pemerkosaan?!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Salah sendiri kamu imuuuuuut~!!!" (meluk Shiro-chan)

Kon:**" Nii-san~!!!!"**

Andre:**" DARLING~!!!"**

Ichigo:" Menjauh dari Toshiro!" (nonjok Kon & Andre yang mau meluk Shiro juga)

Hitsugaya:" Ah, terima kasih, Kurosaki,"

Ichigo:" Tak masalah, Toshiro!"

Andre:" Ehem! Ehem!! Kayaknya ada yang cemburu, nih!"

Rukia:" …………….," (tatapan cemburu ke Ichigo & Hitsugaya)

Renji:" Dan lagi-lagi gue patah hati…," (sigh)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sabar… Pastilah nanti akan ada monyet yang mau menerimamu apa adanya…," (Zabimaru menggigit 4869fans-nikazemaru tapi nggak jadi karena udah di terbangin duluan sama Nikazemaru-nya Yohachi) "Yohachi, elo emang OC terbaik gue!!"

Yohachi:" Oho!! **OF COURSE!!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gomennasai, para pembaca sekalian! 'Crazy Medicine' ma 'Super Anime Competition SHOW' sekali lagi telat update! Ini udah usaha gue yang paling maksimal! Setelah ini ku usahakan 2 fanfic itu segera update untuk dibaca para readers yang khususnya baru saja ujian dan butuh hiburan… Pasti segera ku update demi kalian!! Ku do'akan kalian semua lulus ujian, anak kelas 6, 9, dan 12!!" (A/N : kalau tidak salah sekarang kita udah masuk ke slogan wajib belajar 12 tahun, kan?)

Byakuya:" Sekian dari kami… sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…,"

All:**" PLEASE REVIEW~!!!!"**


	14. Who is the hero?

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Wohoooooooo~!!! Welcome back to Ghost Hunter!! **NYAHAAAAAAAA~!!** Thanks berat buat kalian yang tetep setia mereview maupun membaca fanfic ini!! Arigato!! Sorry, telat update!! Lagi banyak ulangan!"

Hi-chan:" Wow, semua panik dengan ending yang kemaren… Btw, **BAGAIMANA KEADAAN MY BYAKUYA?!!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Whoaaa~!! Tenang!! Di sini ada!!"

Hitsugaya:" Mari kita jawab review… First of all, dari **Yumemiru Reirin**! Apa?!! **ICHIGO!!! MATI SAJA KAU!!!** Author! Jangan biarin Kurosaki hidup!! Bantai saja!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue juga pengennya gitu… Tapi gue kan fans berat IchiHitsu! Kalo Ichigo mati, elo mau gue pairing-in sama Gin? Pairing favorit ke-2 gue kan GinHitsu!!"

Hitsugaya:" Uuuh, nggak, deh… makasih…,"

Ichigo:" Itu artinya gue tetep hidup!! HOREEEEEEEE~!!! Lalu **Ann. B**! Oi, Renji!! Elo udah di jodohin ma dia, nih!!"

Renji:" Hah?!! Sama siapa?!! Rukia? Luna Maya? Julia Perez?!!"

Byakuya:" Sama monyet peliharaannya Ann. B,"

Renji:" **NOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!** Iya kalo tuh monyet jadi-jadiannya putri cantik yang dikutuk!! Kalo nggak, ogah, deh!! Sorry, nggak level!"

Andre:" Selevel, tuh!" (dibogem)

Hi-chan:" **.Murasaki Karoru-Cullen.** Uah?! Gomenasai!! Kayaknya 'mas'ku lagi ngantuk pas ngetik! Iya, sama-sama!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ohohohohoho!! Next from **Kurosaki-Shin**! Iya ya… Ntar Shiro-chan nangis! Maaf ya Shiro-chan, Ichigo-mu gue buat berdarah-darah gitu!!"

Hitsugaya: (blush) "Si, siapa juga yang bakalan nangis!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ehehehehe, malu-malu, nih, yee… Kalo Kon gue taruh di tubuh Ichigo, ntar ni fanfic jadi M-rate, donk!! Lagi pula, gue udah janji nggak bakalan sampe parah… Paling pol juga paling cium ma peluk-peluk… Ah! Run for your life!!" (author dauber-uber Hitsu yang udah berwujud bankai)

Byakuya:" Dari **kuro lunatic**! Makasih udah ngebela aku! Salam buat temanmu itu! Renji, elo dijodohin lagi, nih, sama monyet! Selamet ya!! Udah dapet tunangan 2!"

Renji:**" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Iya, bener! Untung Kon pake wujud boneka… Ntar jadi M-rate, donk, kalo pake gigai,"

Hitsugaya:" Udah! Jangan ngungkit-ungkit itu lagi!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Up to me, kan?? Sorry, karena lagi-lagi telat update! Gue lagi kehilangan ide and lagi sibuk! Hiks, selama liburan guru gue ngasih tugas! Berasa kayak lagi ngerjain PR musim panas yang menumpuk!"

Renji:" **DiLLa-SaGi**! Iya juga, chapter kemaren kelewat EYD… Author usahain chapter kali ini nggak begitu lagi! Kesannya kaku, sih…,"

Hitsugaya:" **Yuzu-Chan**! **OH YEAH!! DASAR MODSOUL MESUM!!! BERANI-BERANINYA MENYALAH GUNAKAN GIGAI GUE!!!**"

Ryuu: (dalam wujud boneka kesayangan Toshiro) "Tapi, taichou… Enak banget, sih, pakai tubuhmu… Bener-bener perfect!! Gue ngiri!!!" (meluk Hitsu)

Hitsugaya:**" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!!"**

Ichigo: (nolong Hitsu dari serangan mesum Ryuu) "Elo nggak apa-apa?"

Hitsugaya:" Ku, Kurosaki…," (blushing) "Arigato…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!! **ICHIHITSU!!!**" (ditonjok) "Keadaan mereka mungkin nggak begitu parah… Silakan baca sendiri…,"

Ichigo:" **Tie-manganiac-bgt**! Oh yeah… Kayaknya bagus juga, tuh, hantu lawang sewu ma hantu kelas… Hantu bangku kosong misalnya? Setuju!! Kon emang mesum!! Lebih tepatnya dia sebangsa ma Ryuu!!"

Hi-chan:" **Black-Cat-Yoruichi**! Dia nggak tega MP Shiro-chan jatuh ke tangan Kon! Tenang, si Kon itu cuman pegang-pegang, doank… Kon, kalo elo macem-macem lagi, dia mau ngirim elo ke neraka!"

Kon:" Nggak, deh… Makasih! Di tendang Shiro sampe tong sampah udah cukup buatku!"

Renji:" Hueeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!! Kenapa, sih, selalu gue yang direlaiin jadi yang mateeeeek??!!" (nangis gaje sebentar) "Ehem!! Dari **Chi. Lolli'girl**! Oh ya, salam kenal juga!!! Selamat datang di fanfic ancur made by author yang nggak jelas!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Request hantu bangku kosong? Oke, let's see!! Oya, salam kenal juga!!! Trus **Aqua van wolf**!! Oya, tentu aja ni fanfic bakal terus gue lanjutin!"

Byakuya:" **Dani Scarlet**! Wow, kayaknya syok banget tau kita kecelakaan…,"

Hitsugaya:" **APA?!! KOK, GUE YANG DISALAHIN???** Umm, bener, Kon ma Ryuu emang gila!! Lalu **hinamori1996**! Oya, ini udah update!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Dari **Mirai Kuchiki**! Oh, halo~!!! Eh?! Nindya tu namamu?!! Wuaaaah!! Kok, bisa kebetulan gini ya?? Guenya, sih, nggak males… Cuman aja lagi sibuk! Bentar lagi kan kenaikan kelas…,"

Hitsugaya:" **ex2-zy**! Hmm, author kayaknya udah melayang, deh… Terima kasih udah membaca Ghost Hunter! Eh, nggak, makasih… Gue nggak suka permen! Makasih dah ngasihani gue! Iya, nih, dikerjain ma author ini mulu!!"

Renji:" **LitetesYuzui13**! Makasih dah baca ke-13 chapter Ghost Hunter! Oya, tentu aja… Author emang sayang Hitsu sekaligus suka njahiliin Hitsu!"

Hitsugaya:" Dikasih susu?!! Emang gue bayi?!!"

Ichigo:" Jujur aja, deh, Toshiro… Gue tau, kok, kalo elo tiap ke kantin diam-diam selalu beli 'n minum susu kotak dingin yang rasa strawberry…,"

Hitsugaya: (blushing) "Bi, biarin! Aku emang suka, kok!"

Byakuya:" Ichigo jadi koki? Nggak, nggak akan kubiarin dia jadi koki! Masakannya pasti pada gosong semua!! Gue yang rugi!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **Kirazu Haruka**!! Oya, emang kuusahain bisa nambah-nambahin tokoh yang nongol biar makin seru… Bisa saja besok yang muncul Hichigo atau mungkin malah Gin… Hah? Dia malah ngerelain Byakuya yang mati?"

Byakuya:" ……………………," (stay cool)

Andre:" Masih T-rate, kok! Tenang, cuman menjerumus di chapter itu, doank… Pokoknya nggak bakalan sampe ada yang 'begitu'an!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sekian dulu! Review lainnya ada di bawah! Kabar baik buat kalian **para readers yang belum punya member**! Sekarang kalian udah **bisa nge-review** fanfic ini! Gomenasai buat kalian yang dulunya nge-review tapi nggak bisa! Ternyata gue belum ngeganti kata 'disable' jadi 'enable' di kolom penerimaan review dari readers yang nggak punya member! Sekali, lagi… Gomenasai!"

Ichigo:" Huu… Goblok elo!" (dilempar golok)

All:**" PLEASE ENJOY~!!!"**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Who is the hero?**

Hitsugaya dengan tergesa-gesa memakai jaketnya begitu mendapat telepon dari kepolisian tentang kecelakaan 3 sobatnya itu. Kata mereka luka ke-3 sobatnya itu cukup parah dan sampai saat ini belum sadarkan diri di RS Maju Jaya. Listrik sudah menyala kembali. Siaran TV yang ia biarkan menyala tampak sedang menayangkan acara berita tentang kecelakaan itu.

"Astaga!!" Hitsugaya kaget setengah mati ngelihat tubuh 3 orang sobatnya itu di angkut ke dalam mobil ambulans dari layar televisi. "Waduh, tapi gue ke sana naek apa ya??? Mana masih hujan!!"

**Tok! Tok!! Tok!!!**

_Tamu? Ditengah hujan gini??? _Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. Kon berbisik.

"Jangan, Nii-san!! Kalo jam segini tu biasanya rampok, lho!!" kata Kon yang lagi duduk di bahu Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Rampok?" Hitsugaya mematikan TV dan mendekati pintu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. _Nggak!! Gue nggak boleh negative thinking!! Palingan juga ini si Andre, Reno, apa Lastri!_

**TOK!! TOK!! TOK!!!!**

"I, iya!" Hitsugaya menelan ludah lalu membuka pintu depan. Kon yang ketakutan meremas bagian atas jaket dengan gemetaran.

Begitu Hitsugaya membuka pintu…

Hitsugaya terbelalak karena tiba-tiba 2 orang di hadapannya itu membekap mulutnya juga ada yang menodongkan sebilah pisau tajam ke lehernya. Muka 2 orang itu ditutupi kain hitam.

_OH MY GOD!!! GUE DIRAMPOK~!!! _jerit Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Diam kau! Kalau tidak, ku gorok lehermu!" kata orang yang membekapnya itu.

Hitsugaya meronta-ronta. Si perampok terpaksa harus membekapnya lebih erat. Perampok satunya berusaha membantu. Begitu ada kesempatan…

**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!! DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

Hitsugaya mengirimi bogem maut ke wajah perampok yang membekapnya. Tak lupa, dia juga menendang kemaluan perampok yang lagi menodongkan pisau ke lehernya. 2 orang perampok itu mengerang kesakitan.

Perampok yang membawa golok itu berdiri dan menyerang. Tapi, Hitsugaya dengan lincah menghindar lalu menonjok perut perampok itu sekuat tenaga. Perampok yang tadi membekapnya juga tak mau kalah, dia menyerang Hitsugaya dari belakang.

Dengan tanpa ampun, Hitsugaya membanting tubuh perampok itu ke lantai yang keras. Padahal perampok satu itu sumpah gemuk banget, lho, saudara-saudara!! Hebaaaaaaaaaaat~!!! Beri tepuk tangan meriah untuk kekuatan monster Hitsugaya!

"Mau lagi, HAH?!!" Hitsugaya mengangkat kerah perampok yang menodongkan golok tadi. 2 perampok itu gemetaran hebat, bahkan ada yang sudah mengompol. Hitsugaya menyeringai.

"Hai, Toshi-**lho?!** Sapa ini??" Andre tiba-tiba nongol dengan baju agak basah.

"Perampok! Baru gue hajar mereka!" kata Hitsugaya.

Andre tertegun ngelihat 2 orang perampok bertampang super kriminal itu diam tertunduk dengan ketakutan. "Hebat banget elo!!"

"Dari pada itu, ayo kita ke rumah sakit! Elo ke sini naek mobilnya bapakmu, kan?" tebak Hitsugaya. Andre mengangguk.

"Emang ada apa ke rumah sakit?"

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, ma Abarai kecelakaan!" cetus Hitsugaya.

**"APAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!"**

"Makanya, ayo, kita ke sana!"

"Lha, trus, ni rampok mau elo kemanain??" tanya Andre. "Apa sekalian kita bawa ke kantor polisi saja?"

"Nggak usah, mereka udah tobat, kok!" celetuk Hitsugaya.

Andre cengo. "Tobat…??"

"Elo yakin, Shiro-chan?" tanya Kon.

"Yakin! Kalian udah tobat, kan??" Hitsugaya bertanya kepada 2 perampok itu. Mereka diam. "HEH! Udah tobat, belom?!! Oh… Kalian mau nambah ya? Nih!!"

"Ampuuuun~!!!! Kami udah tobat!!! Suer~!!!" teriak 2 perampok itu ketakutan.

"Pokoknya, kalo gue ntar tahu kalian ngerampok lagi… Jangan harap elo bisa ngerampok lagi karena bakal gue patahin lengan kalian! **MENGERTI?!!**"

Ancaman Hitsugaya disambut anggukan dari 2 perampok itu juga jawaban 'iya' yang pelan.

"Ngerti, nggak?!! Jawab yang keras!! **GUE INI NGGAK MAIN-MAIN!!!**" dalam satu gebrakan, Hitsugaya berhasil mematahkan meja ruang tamu jadi 2.

**"I, IYA, KAMI JANJI NGGAK BAKAL NGERAMPOK LAGI~!!!"** jerit mereka.

"Bagus!!"

Setelah melepaskan 2 rampok kampung itu, Hitsugaya, Andre, dan Kon segera berangkat ke rumah sakit.

"Eh, mereka bisa kecelakaan gara-gara apa?" tanya Andre sambil melirik ke Hitsugaya yang sedang asyik memainkan ekor Kon dipangkuannya. Kon menggeliat keenakan.

"Mungkin gara-gara jelangkung! Tadi pun aku sempat diserang! Yaaah… untungnya ada Kon, sih…," jawab Hitsugaya serius.

"EH?!! Si Jelangkung ntuh masih hidup?!! Kok, bisa?!!" jerit Andre kaget. Hampir aja dia mau nginjek pedal gas dalam-dalam saking kagetnya.

"Ya makanya gue sendiri juga bingung! Kenapa ya? Apanya yang salah??" kata Hitsugaya dengan raut muka serius dan tampak sedang berpikir keras. "Seharusnya begitu boneka itu di bakar, arwah itu pergi! Tapi… kenapa…??"

"Eeeh… bentar…," Andre kini masang tampang lagi nginget-nginget. "Kalo nggak salah kata kakek gue… Abunya seharusnya segera di pendam!"

"Oh my!! Iya juga, punya kita tadi nggak di pendam!! Langsung di tinggal! Elo gimana, sih?!! Bilang dari awal, donk!!" tuduh Hitsugaya.

"Yeee… Orang gue ingetnya baru sekarang…," bela Andre.

"Ya, sudah! Kalo gitu cepetan nyetirnya!"

* * *

RS Maju Jaya tampak ramai. Ada tangisan anak kecil, suster juga dokter yang berlalu-lalang, pokoknya rame! Hitsugaya dan Andre celingak-celinguk. Mereka memutuskan bertanya pada seorang suster penjaga.

"Permisi, suster," panggil Hitsugaya. Suster yang berjaga di meja itu menoleh.

"Iya, dik?"

_Sialan! Emangnya gue adik elo?!! _"Mmm, gini, mbak… Saya…,"

"Oh ya, ya… Kamu tersesat ya, dik? Oke, biar mbak carikan ortumu," potong si suster.

_WHAT?!! HEI, INI PENGHINAAN!!! _"Tunggu, Mbak!! Saya ini udah SMA!!! Dan saya kesini karena dipanggil pihak kepolisian! Katanya, 3 teman saya yang kecelakaan di rawat di sini," Hitsugaya segera memotong gerakan suster yang mau menyalakan mikrofon pengumuman.

"Eh? Udah SMA, kok, kecil begini?? **Astaga!! Elo dikasih makan apa sama ortumu???? Ini pelanggaran HAM!! Biar mbak laporin ke komnas HAM!!!**" kata suster itu panik.

"…………," Hitsugaya nyerah.

"Mmm, gini, Mbak… Dia pendek karena faktor keturunan… Emm, boleh kami melihat pasien bernama Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, dan Kurosaki Ichigo??" tanya Andre menyelamatkan keadaan. Sebenernya, dia cuman pengen cepet-cepet naruh keranjang buah yang lagi dia bawa-bawa.

"Ooh, pasien yang baru keluar dari UGD itu? Ya, ya… Tadi dokter bilang salah seorang keluarga mereka katanya mau ada yang kesini… Anda keluarganya yang bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro itu?"

"Hey!! Itu nama gue!!" protes Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Namamu Hitsugaya Toshiro?" suster itu heran.

"URUSAI!! Sekarang, cepat beritahu dimana ruangan 3 orang itu!" titah Hitsugaya sambil menggebrak meja. Suster itu tertawa kecil lalu mulai membuka komputernya.

"Darling, sabaran dikit, donk…," kata Andre ke Hitsugaya.

"Mau gimana lagi?!" Hitsugaya cemberut. "Masa tiap gue kemana-kemana selalu dikirain anak kecil!!"

"Wajar, donk… Elo kan masih baby face! Eh, jangan cemberut gitu! Makin imut, lho!!" Andre dibonusi gamparan.

"Baby face, mbahmu?!!" Hitsugaya melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan kesal. Suster itu tampak sudah mendekati mereka.

"Mereka sekarang lagi diruangan paling ujung sana!" terang suster itu.

"Makasih, Mbak!" Hitsugaya segera menyeret Andre ke ruangan yang di tunjuk sang suster.

**Cklek!**

"Ah, hai, Toshiro!" sapa Ichigo yang udah terbalut perban di tangan kanan dan kepala.

"Lho? Kurosaki, kok, udah sadar?" heran Hitsugaya. Dia segera mendekati kepala wortel itu. "Lukanya nggak parah ya?"

"Kata dokter, lukaku yang paling ringan!" terang Ichigo sambil nyengir dan mamerin tangan kanannya yang di gips. Ichigo semakin nyengir.

"Ngapain elo cengengesan gitu?" tanya Andre.

"Nggak…," jawab Ichigo.

"Eh, Kurosaki, gimana keadaannya Kuchiki ma Abarai?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memandangi 2 shinigami yang terbaring di ranjang tak jauh dari Ichigo.

"Byakuya tadi sempet sadar sebentar trus tidur lagi. Kalo Renji, kata dokter, dialah yang mendapat luka paling parah!" cetus Ichigo.

"Salah sendiri dia nggak mau pake sabuk pengaman…," sambung Byakuya yang entah sejak kapan sekarang udah duduk. Luka di kepalanya terlihat cukup parah dan di balut perban tebal.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas lega. _Fuuuh… Untunglah luka mereka nggak begitu parah sampai cacat…_

"Ngomong-ngomong lapar juga ya?" celetuk Andre. Dia mengambil sebutir apel dari keranjang buah.

"Kurosaki ma Kuchiki mau apel juga?" tawar Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan pisau dari tasnya. Kon langsung melompat keluar dari sana.

"Uaaaaaaah~!!! Nii-san jahaaaaaaaat~!!!! Gue dibiarin tersekap di dalam tas jahanam ini!!" protes Kon lebay. Dia melompat ke arah Hitsugaya tapi segera di hadang Andre.

Hitsugaya sibuk mengupas apel dan membelahnya jadi kecil-kecil. "Nih, apelnya…,"

"Toshiro~!! Suapin, dooooonk~!!!" pinta Ichigo.

"Nggak mau!" sahut Hitsugaya.

"Ayo, donk! Gue nggak bisa makan ndiri, nih!!" Ichigo mamerin tangan kanannya yang di gips.

"Kan masih ada yang kiri!"

"Yang kiri tadi, kata dokter tu ada yang keseleo!"

"Iya, deh…," Hitsugaya mengambil garpu dan menancapkannya ke sepotong apel. "Buka mulutmu!"

Ichigo membuka mulutnya dan Hitsugaya menyuapinya. Andre cemburu. Byakuya nggak terima.

"Oya, kalian, kok, bisa kecelakaan begini? Apa gara-gara jelangkung itu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Ichigo dan Byakuya berpandangan.

"Kok, tahu?" Byakuya balik nanya.

"Orang tadi gue juga di serang, kok, di rumah…," kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo melotot.

"Eh? Kamu juga?" Ichigo kaget.

"Iya, tapi untung ada Kon…,"

"Hmm, benar… Kami tadi di serang sama jelangkung itu…," kata Byakuya.

"Jelangkung itu secara diam-diam mengendorkan pedal remnya hingga blong! Di saat kita panik, dia muncul dan membanting setir mobil ke arah pohon terdekat! Dan beginilah kita… Jadi kayak mumi!" terang Ichigo.

Hitsugaya terbelalak. "Eh, tunggu…,"

"Apa?" tanya Byakuya dan Andre.

"Nasib Rakka gimana, donk?!! Reno, kan, udah tau gimana cara ngatasinya… Lha, kalo Rakka?!! Dia kan nggak tau!" kata Hitsugaya.

Mereka semua langsung ikutan melotot.

"Aaaah!!! Mana gue nggak tau rumahnya si Rakka!!" keluh Andre.

**TOK! TOK!!**

"Eh, iya, masuk," Hitsugaya mempersilakan pengunjung itu masuk.

**KRIET…**

"Reno!!" Ichigo kaget ngelihat tamu mereka ternyata Reno, Rakka, dan Nindya.

Andre yang panik segera mendekati Rakka. "Ka, elo nggak apa-apa, kan?!"

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa, kok… Kenapa?" Rakka memandang Andre dengan heran.

"Huff… Ya syukur, deh!" Andre menghela nafas lega.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!! PISANG GUE~!!!!"** teriak Renji histeris bersamaan dia bangun dari pingsannya. Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu cengo.

"Ngapain elo begitu siuman langsung teriak-teriak kagak jelas?" tanya Ichigo.

"Uuuh… Gue tadi mimpi pisang favorit gue di colong jelangkung, ntuh!" lapor Renji. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Bisa, nggak, sih, elo nggak mikirin pisang sekaliiiii aja? Dasar monkey!" kata Byakuya.

"Lha, taichou sendiri makanan favoritnya pisang, kan? Berarti taichou juga monkey, donk!" Renji mendapat lemparan jarum suntik di jidat. "Hueeee… Taichou jahat, orang lagi sakit begini malah dilemparin jarum suntik!"

"Eh, kalian… mmm, gimana bisa sampai kecelakaan?" tanya Nindya.

3 orang korban kecelakaan itu berpandangan lalu bersamaan memandang Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Apa? Kok, pada ngeliatin gue?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Gini, lho, Nin, Rak…," Andre pun menceritakan kejadian tentang jelangkung itu. Nindya dan Rakka kaget.

"J, jadi… jelangkung itu tidak mau kembali?" tanya Rakka.

"Padahal sudah ku bakar sampai jadi abu…," kata Hitsugaya.

"Iya, kan, Rakka! Sudah ku bilang jangan main-main sama yang begituan…," ujar Nindya. Rakka menundukkan kepala dengan murung. Merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Eh, ini bukan salah Rakka, kok!" potong Byakuya.

"Iya, yang salah tu kita! Kitanya yang lupa buat memendam abu boneka jelangkung itu!" kata Ichigo. "Tul, kan, Renji?"

Renji mengangguk-angguk.

"Bukan, yang salah tu gue! Gue lupa ngingetin soal hari yang salah untuk memainkan jelangkung!" Andre ikutan nimbrung.

"Udah, udah… nggak usah nyalahin diri begitu, donk…," kata Hitsugaya dan Nindya. "Toh, nasi sudah menjadi bubur…,"

"Bubur? Enak, donk?" Renji di gaplok Ichigo.

"Iya, udah terlanjur… Kita tinggal berusaha nenangin arwah itu saja…," usul Reno. "Nggak ada salahnya, kan, nyoba? Sapa tau tu jelangkung bisa kita suruh balik lagi,"

"Benar…," semua mengangguk setuju.

**"YAAAY~!!!!"** sesosok orang masuk dari jendela. Semua yang disana kaget. Hitsugaya melompat ke atas dipan Ichigo dan memeluknya erat sampe Ichigo sesak napas. Andre yang cemburu langsung pura-pura kaget dan meluk pinggang Hitsugaya. Nindya tentu langsung melompat memeluk Rakka.

Byakuya nyaris pingsan gara-gara jantungan. Renji langsung memeluk slang infusnya. Reno hampir aja berinisiatif buat lompat dari jendela.

"Ahoi! Lho?" sosok bernama Sagi itu melongo. "Ngapain kalian kayak gitu?"

"Oh, elo, toh, Sagi! Bikin kaget aja!" kata Renji.

"Ya… kaget tapi enak…," gumam Ichigo dan Andre. "Anget…," seketika itu juga, mereka ber-2 dapet gamparan dari Hitsugaya.

"Ehehehe… ya maap! Gue cuman mau bantuin ngurus yang namanya jelangkung itu…," kata Sagi.

"Btw, kok, elo pake seragamnya……… **petugas pengiriman MC Donald?**" tanya Andre.

"Oh, gue kerja part time di MC Donald deket sini! Baru aja nganterin pesenan pizzanya seorang suster! Jadi, sekalian aja nengok kalian!" terang Sagi.

"………………………," _ni anak punya berapa pekerjaan, sih?! _batin Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Renji, Andre, dan Reno.

"Kamu siapa…??" tanya Rakka.

"Ah, belum ngenalin diri ya gue! Kenalin, gue Sagi!!" jawab Sagi.

"Oh, ya… gue Rakka…," balas Rakka.

"Gue Nindya…," kata Nindya. Mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Kapan, nih, kita ngusir tu jelangkung?" tanya Renji.

"Mmm, secepatnya!" jawab Hitsugaya. "Pokoknya, nanti malam kita harus tetap berkumpul disini!"

"Eh? Kita juga nginep sini?" tanya Rakka.

"Gu, gue cewek sendiri, donk?" Nindya panik.

"Hello??? Elo kira gue cowok apa?" kata Sagi mengingatkan.

"Ups, sorry, Sagi…,"

"Biar kita lebih enak tidurnya, ntar aku bawain kasur lipatku, deh… Dirumah aku punya banyak," kata Andre. "Aku ambil dulu ya,"

"Eh, aku ikut! Aku mau ambilin baju ganti buat Kuchiki, Kurosaki, dan Abarai juga!" Hitsugaya langsung bangkit. Segera diambilnya Kon yang lagi tidur dan dimasukkan ke tas lagi.

"Aku di sini dulu nungguin mereka," kata Reno sambil nujuk Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya.

"Kalo gue, mau balik ke MC Donald ma ke kos-kosan dulu baru ke sini!" celetuk Sagi yang lalu ngacir sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Rakka dan Nindya juga memutuskan pulang dulu untuk minta izin sekalian mengambil beberapa barang yang sekiranya perlu.

* * *

**Pukul 8 malam…**

Hitsugaya tampak lagi ngajarin Andre rumus matematika di atas kasur lipat yang terbentang di lantai. Andre kayaknya pantes, deh, jadi penjual kasur lipat. Orang tadi aja dia nyampe bela-belain ngegotong 3 kasur lipat dari rumah!

"Eh, Pak Byakuya! Berarti besok nggak jadi ulangan, donk!" kata Rakka yang lagi ngemil.

"Oh iya! **YAAAAAAAAAY~!!!**" sorak Andre.

"Hmm, tergantung… Kata dokter, kami boleh pulang beberapa hari lagi… Nggak sampe lama, kok!" kata Byakuya yang lalu mencomot pisangnya. Renji nangis.

"Hueeeeee… Padahal gue mau nyantai-nyantai dulu…," keluhnya. Byakuya langsung menggenggam sebuah vas buat menghantam kepala nanas Renji. Tapi, segera dihentikan Hitsugaya ma Reno.

"Kuchiki, ntar kalo gegar otaknya makin parah gimana?!!" kata Hitsugaya. "Kasian, kan!"

Renji jadi terharu karena udah dibelain kapten kecil itu. Byakuya pun menurut. Dia letakkan kembali vas itu.

"Uuuh, makasih banget, Hitsugaya-taichou~!!" kata Renji.

"Gue kan nggak mau elo yang udah goblok malah jadi tambah goblok?" ucap Hitsugaya dengan cool. Reno ngakak.

**"HUAHAHAHAHA!!! IYA JUGA!!"** kata Reno.

"Sst, ni rumah sakit, harap tenang!" kata Sagi yang lagi asyik baca novel hasil dari pinjem ke Hitsugaya.

"Ups, iya ya!" Reno segera berhenti tertawa.

"Eh, aku ke bawah dulu buat nebus obat kalian! Sekalian mau ke toilet!" kata Hitsugaya. Kon melompat ke arahnya.

"Aku ikut, Nii-san~!!" seru Kon dengan mesum.

"Heyaaaaaaaaa~!!!" Hitsugaya menendang Kon sampai nabrak kaki Renji yang lagi di perban.

**"UADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW~!!!!"** jerit Renji histeris. **"KAKI GUEEEEEEEEE~!!!!"**

Hitsugaya langsung nutup pintu dan berlari masuk lift. Kamar Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya emang sengaja minta dipindahkan ke lantai 5.

Begitu selesai membayar obat-obat di ruangan administrasi, Hitsugaya segera masuk ke lift kembali. Di dalam lift Hitsugaya berpikir keras.

_Hmm, bagaimana ya, caranya…?? Semoga saja bisa di tenangin arwah itu…_

**TING!**

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 3. Ada seorang suster yang masuk ke lift.

"Ah, hai, dik," sapa suster itu ramah.

"Eh, iya…," balas Hitsugaya.

Pintu lift pun tertutup dan kotak besi itu mulai merangkak ke lantai 5 kembali. Hitsugaya merasa mulai mengantuk.

"Huaaah…," Hitsugaya menguap.

**TING!**

Lift berhenti di lantai 4.

"Sudah ya, dik!" kata suster itu sambil melangkah keluar.

Hitsugaya mengangguk.

Dia tiba-tiba terkejut setengah mati.

K, kaki suster itu nggak nyentuh tanah?!!

Hitsugaya mengucek matanya. Segera dia tekan tombol untuk menghentikan lift. _Gu, gue nggak mimpi, kan?!! _

Ini bukan mimpi… Hitsugaya melihat tubuh suster itu… **GEPENG!!! GEPENG SEPERTI KERIPIK!!!**

**"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!! SUSTER GEPENG!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya. Dia langsung ngambil mod soulnya. _Uuuh… semoga Ryuu nggak macem-macem kali ini!_

**Glup!**

Hitsugaya dalam wujud shinigaminya keluar dari gigai.

"Yeah!! Akhirnya gue bisa masuk ke tubuh yang perfect ini~!!!" kata Ryuu sambil lonjak-lonjak kesenangan.

"Heh, Ryuu! Diem disitu! Kalo nggak, gue tuker elo sama mod soulnya Abarai!" ancam Hitsugaya. Ryuu mengangguk-angguk.

Hitsugaya segera mengejar suster gepeng itu dan menenangkan arwahnya. Tak ada semenit dia udah beres. Segera dia kembali ke tempat si Ryuu yang lagi asyik bercermin sambil sekali-kali mengamati lekuk-lekuk tubuh di gigai Hitsugaya itu.

"Heh! Ngapain elo! Ayo, balikin gigai gue!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Iya, iya…," jawab Ryuu. Hitsugaya pun masuk ke gigainya dan mengambil pil hijau itu kembali ke saku bajunya. Lift itu bergerak kembali ke lantai 5.

Begitu sampai Hitsugaya langsung berlari ke toilet karena udah kebelet banget.

"Waduh, sialan! Di saat kayak begini malah penuh!" kata Hitsugaya. "Oke, mau nggak mau, nih!"

**BRAK!!**

Hitsugaya dengan kasar membuka sebuah bilik toilet dan menyeret keluar seseorang yang lagi duduk di kloset sambil baca majalah playboy. Hitsugaya masuk ke bilik toilet itu kemudian menutup kembali dengan kasar. Orang yang diseret Hitsugaya itu hanya melongo.

"Fiuuuh~!! Lega…," kata Hitsugaya begitu selesai. Dia segera meng-flush kloset itu. Saat dia keluar, orang yang tadi dia seret ternyata masih cengo di depan pintu. "Eh, maaf, tadi aku menyeretmu keluar… U, udah nggak tahan,"

"Eeh, iya, nggak apa-apa, kok…," kata cowok itu sambil sesekali menelan ludah. Oow, kayaknya ada lagi, nih, cowok yang langsung horny pas liat Hitsugaya.

"Ya, sudah… Maaf ya! Daah…," Hitsugaya langsung pergi. Meninggalkan cowok yang lagi terpesona tersebut.

* * *

**Jam 11 malam…**

"Huaaaaaah~!!" Reno menguap lebar. "Udah jam segini…,"

Andre tampak lagi keenakan karena Hitsugaya tertidur di pangkuaannya. Kon pun tampak terlelap di punggung Hitsugaya. Ichigo yang cemburu, tak sadar terus-terusan meremas apel yang dia pegang sampe hancur di tangan kiri.

Sagi dan Nindya udah tidur bersebelahan di satu kasur. Kini tinggal Andre, Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya, Reno, dan Rakka yang masih bangun dengan mata tinggal 10 watt.

Byakuya menyeruput kopinya. "Hmm, kalau mengantuk tidur saja,"

Andre menguap," nggak apa-apa… Toh, besok juga libur…," katanya sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba Kon bangun. **"EH! DIA DATANG!!"**

"Apa?!" Ichigo langsung berusaha bangun.

"Eh, bangunin Sagi!" perintah Byakuya. "Kalo Toshiro jangan dulu, kasihan!"

Renji yang sudah keluar dari gigainya, membangunkan Sagi. Sagi yang mengerti langsung mengeluarkan wujud shinigaminya juga. Rakka yang udah dijelasin tentang kejadian sebenarnya, udah nggak begitu kaget. Dia juga janji nggak bakalan ngomong ke siapa-siapa.

Andre pelan-pelan memindahkan Hitsugaya yang masih terlelap ke samping Nindya lalu menyelimuti 2 orang yang sedang tidur itu.

"Andre, kamu yang jaga mereka ya!" kata Ichigo sambil menyiapkan Zangetsu. "Kon juga! Bantu Andre, pakai tubuh gue itu baik-baik!"

**"YAAAAAAAAAY~!!!"** Kon sangat senang saat Ichigo memasukkan dirinya ke tubuh Ichigo. Dia langsung melompat-lompat. Udah nggak menghiraukan perban-perban yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Ndre! Gue bunuh elo kalo Nindya sampe kenapa-napa!" ancam Rakka. "Si Toshiro juga! Gitu-gitu gue nganggep dia sebagai adik!"

"Oke, oke! Serahin semua sama Mr. Andre ini…," kata Andre dengan GR.

"Juga Mr. Kon!!" seru Kon.

**JGLEG!!**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Jelangkung tampak sedang berdiri disana.

_"Oh, sudah siap rupanya… Baguslah…," _kata jelangkung itu.

"Ayo, kita sudahi ini!" Renji mencabut Zabimaru.

Jelangkung itu malah tersenyum. Dia menjentikkan jarinya. Puluhan dokter muncul dibelakangnya. _"Inilah manusia-manusia yang sudah kami kuasai!"_

Ichigo terbelalak. "Hwaduh! Dia udah ngendaliin manusia begini! Gimana, neh?!"

"Bukannya arwah yang masuk ke boneka cuma 5?" Renji heran.

"Mungkin dia udah mengajak beberapa arwah buat gabung…," tebak Byakuya.

"Kita tinggal bikin mereka pingsan sudah cukup, kan?" usul Rakka. "Ini cuman usulku, sih…,"

"Ah, ide bagus!" kata Andre.

"Oke, serahin pada elemen listrikku!" seru Sagi. "Sedikit listrik dapat membuat orang yang tersengat pingsan!"

"Tapi, jangan kuat-kuat! Mati, donk, orangnya!" Ichigo memperingatkan.

"Oke, oke… Beres!" Sagi mengangkat zanpakutou-nya. "Menyambar, Raikamaru!" (A/N: Raikamaru… Kalo nggak salah, 'raika' itu artinya kilat/petir… Sorry, kalo salah ya para readers yang pinter bahasa Jepang… ^^ Gue kan masih belajar. Kalo salah, tolong dibenerin ya!)

Kilat muncul dari zanpakutou Sagi.

Dan…

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT~!!!**

Menyambar orang-orang itu. Satu persatu dari mereka ambruk.

"Yeah!! Raikamaru-ku emang keren!!" kata Sagi senang.

**"Kon kicks!!"** teriak Kon.

**"Whooy~!!! Bantuin kita napa?!!"** protes Andre sambil berusaha menjauhkan orang-orang yang mengeroyok mereka. "Kayaknya mereka berusaha ngerebut tubuh Nindya ma Toshiro, deh!!"

"Huaa~!! Gue bantu!" Reno segera membantu. Dia memakai sarung tangan yang sudah dipesan Byakuya khusus untuk mengeluarkan arwah tak diundang yang merasuki tubuh manusia. "Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!!"

"Aku bantu! **Menyambar, Raikamaru!!**" teriak Sagi.

Beberapa arwah jahat berhasil dikeluarkan dari orang-orang itu. Karena keributan itu, Hitsugaya terbangun.

"Ngggh?" Hitsugaya langsung melompat bangun. "A, ada apa ini?!"

"Ah, udah bangun kau, Toshiro!!" kata Ichigo yang lagi sibuk menyerang jelangkung itu. "Bisa bantu dikit? Dia kuat sekali!"

Byakuya tampak udah pucat. Jelas lawan ini cukup kuat.

"Oke!" Hitsugaya bersiap menelan mod soul-nya. Tapi, dia tiba-tiba punya ide. "Heh, Mike jelek!"

Jelangkung itu langsung menoleh marah. _"HAH?!! APA KATAMU, BONSAI?!!! GINI-GINI GUE DULU PAS HIDUP INCERANNYA PARA CEWEK-CEWEK TAU!!!"_

"Berarti lebih hebat aku…," kata Hitsugaya.

_"HAH?!! APA MAKSUDMU?!!! ASAL ELO TAU, GUE SAMA ANJASMARA TU LEBIH GANTENG GUE!! LEONARDO DI'CAPRIO AJA KALAH SAMA GUE!! NGGAK ADA YANG BISA NGALAHIN PESONA GUE!!"_ kata jelangkung itu.

Glup!

Hitsugaya keluar dari gigai. "Elo hanya bisa naklukin wanita, kan?"

Reno, Rakka, dan Andre mengangkat alis mereka. "Maksudnya…??"

Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya langsung syok. "Toshiro, jangan bilang kalo elo…,"

"Oooh~!!" Sagi diam-diam nyiapin kamera.

"**YEAH!!** Benar!!! Ryuu bisa naklukin seluruh cewek maupun cowok dengan gigai gue, you know!!" kata Hitsugaya. "Let's play, Ryuu!!"

"Hai~!!" Ryuu dengan gigai Hitsugaya melangkah ke arah Mike si Jelangkung. Langkahnya di buat se-HOT mungkin… Yeah, itu memang ke ahliannya…

Semua yang disitu langsung menelan ludah saat Ryuu mulai membuka kemejanya dengan cara dibuat… ehem… ya gitu, deh… Pokoknya yang bisa ngebikin seluruh cowok maupun cewek pengen nosebleed!

Hitsugaya rasanya pengen bunuh diri ngelihat tubuhnya dipake buat begituan. Tapi ini demi misi… Apa boleh buat…

"Mmm… udah horny, sayaaang…??" tanya Ryuu yang lagi nungging sambil mengelus dagu boneka itu. Bibirnya udah tinggal berjarak 3 cm dari Mike.

_"T, tentu saja tidak! K, kau pikir aku ini apa?!"_ gertak Mike.

"Oooh…," Ryuu mengerlingkan mata Hitsugaya yang hijau indah itu. "Kalo ini gue buka, horny nggak yaaa…??? Hmmm…???"

Hitsugaya langsung menutup matanya. Nggak mau lihat lagi.

"Uuuh, untuk Nindya masih tidur…," kata Rakka.

"Uwooooo~!!" Sagi diam-diam mengambil beberapa foto. Andre menyikutnya.

"Eh, eh! Ntar gue kasih 1 ya!" kata Andre.

Ichigo ikutan nyikut Sagi. "Psst~!! Gu, gue juga!"

Sagi cuman senyum. "Oke, oke…," dia menjepret beberapa gambar lagi. "Ehehehehe… Rangiku-san pasti suka ini…,"

Mike tampak menelan ludah lagi. Dia sampai ngiler ngelihat SHOW dari Ryuu. Mukanya udah merah banget. Dia menelan ludah lagi sambil menggerakkan tangannya pelan ke pipi Hitsugaya.

Ichigo juga ikutan nelen ludah. Andre udah ngerasa matanya mau copot.

**"HWOIIIII~!!! JANGAN BENGONG AJA!! CEPETAN BASMI!!"** perintah Hitsugaya sambil terus nutup matanya.

"The end…," bisik Ryuu.

Dan dari belakang Ryuu ada Byakuya yang siap dengan zanpakutou-nya.

"Chire, Senbonzakura!"

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZH~~~!!!!!!**

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!! SIALAN KAU! DASAR PELACUR!!"**_ umpat Mike sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Aksi keren Byakuya tadi pun tentu juga di foto sama Sagi. Dia emang udah dijanjiin bakal di kasih 2 doujinshi RenByaku ma IchiRuki sama Matsumoto kalo dia berhasil ngambil gambar-gambar yang bagus. Sagi yang fans berat, tentu jadi semangat!

Semua bernafas lega. Sagi kembali menyembunyikan kameranya.

"Wow, itu tadi HOT… Nggak heran semua orang nggak bisa nahan buat nggak horny sama Ryuu…," komen Renji. "Gue yang straight aja sampe ikutan begini…,"

"Yaah… Tapi, harus ku akui… Good job, Ryuu!" kata Hitsugaya pada Ryuu.

Ryuu tersenyum. "Hai! Hai!! Sama-sama, taichou!!"

"Ooooh~!! Nii-san~!!! Aku ingin digoda juga~!!!!" Kon langsung di tonjok Hitsugaya.

"Nggak!!" kata Hitsugaya dengan muka angker. "Lagi pula itu emang kemampuan khusus Ryuu! Namanya kemampuan 'the look'… Kemampuan yang bisa meluluhkan seluruh hati orang yang dia goda!"

"Yeah! Benar! Tapi, kemampuan 'the look' ini hanya bisa berfungsi saat aku masuk gigai! Tapi, 'the look' nggak bisa berfungsi pada pemilikku sendiri!" terang Ryuu.

Nindya kemudian terbangun. "Ngggh?" dia mengerjap-ngerjap. "Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Rakka tersenyum," nggak… Jelangkungnya udah kalah, kok…,"

Mereka pun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Apalagi Sagi, dia tersenyum sangat lebar. _Ohohohohoho… doujinshi RenByaku ma IchiRuki, I'm coming~!!_

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian di divisi 10…**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!! TAICHOU SO CUTE!! HOT BANGET!! BAGUS, SAGI!!"** puji Matsumoto pada Sagi yang lagi ngunjungi Seireitei buat ngasih foto buatannya.

Sagi udah senyum ala Ichimaru Gin. "Sagi githu, loh~!!" katanya bangga. "Oya, ni gue bonusin fotonya Byakuya!"

"KYAAAAA~!!! Kereeeeeeen~!!!! Rukia pasti suka!!" jerit Matsumoto histeris.

Sagi hanya bisa tersenyum makin lebar. "Ehehehehehe…,"

"Good job! Bikin lagi ya!!" kata Matsumoto yang lalu menggeledah lacinya. "Nih, 2 doujinshi RenByaku ma IchiRuki yang gue janjikan!!"

"**HYAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!** Makasih!!" Sagi langsung ngambil doujinshi itu.

"Oya, nitip ini!" Matsumoto ngasih setumpuk kertas ke Sagi.

"Eh? Apaan, nih?!" tanya Sagi.

"Tugas divisi 10! Pssst~!! Gue lupa ngerjainnya… Ehehehehe… kasih ke taichou, ya?" kata Matsumoto. Sagi mengangkat alisnya tapi mengangguk…

Sedangkan di dunia nyata, Hitsugaya bersin.

"Elo flu, Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nggak, kayaknya ada yang ngebicarain, deh…," kata Hitsugaya sambil menggosok hidungnya. "Tapi, yang jelas perasaanku nggak enak…,"

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yahaaaaa~!! Selesai juga chapternya jelangkung! Waduh, chapter yang rada-rada lagi ya? Ehehehe, yang selanjutnya nggak, kok! Oke, buat chapter selanjutnya… Masih belum di tentukan!! Let's see… Hi-chan, kita punya berapa pilihan?"

Hi-chan:" Mmm, kalo nggak salah diantara Nyi Roro Kidul, Wewe Gombel/ Kalong Wewe, dan… mmm… babi ngepet!! Uuuh… 'mas' gue masih bingung mau bikin yang mana… Jadi ya, gitu, deeh…,"

Ichigo:" Oi, cepetan ngelanjutin bales reviews!"

Hi-chan:" Dari **HanyBun-Bun**!! Oke, kita emang selalu semangat!! YAAY~!!!"

Hitsugaya:" **acherrylime**! Iya, emang rada-rada… Oke!! Emang mau gue cepet buang! Tapi, nggak jadi… Kata Urahara stok modsoul lainnya masih habis! Masih mau bikin! Hiks…,"

Byakuya:" **Hinamori Clyne**! Makasih dah baca 'n review chapter 1 & 2! Keep reading!" (promosi)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **shirayuki haruna**! Oke, tenang, bakal gue kurangin, kok! Trus **Quinsi Vinsi**! Terima kasih udah ngebaca 'n nge-review chapter 1 & 2~!!"

Ichigo:" **Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-**! Uuuh, dia suka sama adegan tragedy… Si author pas UN libur, sih! Jadi ya updatenya pas itu… Iya, ngapain juga si Yuzu ngirimin Kon sialan ntuh ke sini?!!"

Hitsugaya:" E, eeeh, emang aku kalo menyebutkan nama selalu mendahulukan Kurosaki ya?? U, uuuh… kebetulan, kok…," (blushing)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Cie, ciee… Kebetulan apa keinginan??" (disantap Hyourinmaru)

Renji:" Lalu review super panjang dari **Red-deimon-beta**!! Author bilang setelah ini mata keranjang mungkin bakal dia ganti hentai… Tunggu saja… Oh yeah, seperti tadi… Author lagi ngantuk banget pas ngetik… Trus… ya gitu, deh… Ngetik 'soukatsui' aja jadi 'soukashii'… Dasar author bego!" (4869fans-nikazemaru death glares…)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Makasih, dah jadiin gue sebagai your favorite author… Ehehehe… Perasaan fanfic gue juga nggak begitu bagus, tapi, ya, sudahlah! Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah jadiin fanfic-fanfic gue atau gue sebagai favorite story/author!"

Hi-chan:" Ada lagi dari **hana cross**! Makasih… Fanfic ini updatenya nggak pasti! Berhubung 'mas' gue masih punya banyak fanfic yang in-progress, jadi mungkin bisa seminggu sekali atau 2 minggu sekali… Pokoknya tergantung dengan kesibukan dan mood!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Author juga sekalian mo ijin… Sorry kalo ntar update-nya telat lagi! Uohooo~!! Gue tanggal 8 Juni ujian kenaikan kelas! Jadi ya gitu, deh… Dimohon kalian sabar~!!"

Hitsugaya:" Author juga lagi bokek pulsa, jadi sorry banget buat readers yang ngirim SMS trus nggak di bales… Trus makasih banget buat yang nyampe bela-belain beliin author pulsa… Ya ampun, author sampe pingsan nerimanya!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Makasih ya! Tapi, nggak usah maksain sampe gitu… Gue nggak mau kalian ikutan bokek! Toh, ntar Juni pulsa gue juga bakal ke isi lagi… Mungkin, sih… Juga gue minta buat yang kirim SMS untuk nggak SMS sering-sering! Jatah gue cuman 50rb buat 2 bulan! Inget, 2 bulan!! Dan ibu gue selalu mengecek jumlah pulsa gue tiap hari! Makanya, gue kudu ati-ati…,"

Byakuya:" Sekian dari kami…,"

All:**" PLEASE REVIEW~!!!!"**


	15. Poor you

Kon:" YAHAAAA~!! WELCOME BACK TO-**UUUGH~!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (nonjok Kon) **"YAHAAAAA~!!! WELCOME BACK TO GHOST HUNTER~!!!"**

Hitsugaya:" Ya, selamat datang di fanfic gila yang entah kapan tamatnya ini…," (sigh) "Dan semoga cepet tamat… Gue apes mulu disini…,"

Hi-chan:" Sabar, 'mas' gue emang fans berat elo sekaligus orang yang paling seneng ngejahilin orang dibalik tampang cool dan alimnya… Waspadalah! Waspadalah!! Seluruh tindak jahilnya sampe sekarang nggak ada yang ketahuan! Dia lihai!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh, thanks~!! Oya, sorry udah ngebuat kalian nunggu sangat lama! Sebenernya gue cuman pengen hiatus sampe 25 Juni kemaren. Eeeeh, rupa-rupa gue tanggal 26-nya pas gue mau update lewat modem di rumah sepulang dari persewaan komik… Gue sakit! Batuk-batuk, bersin-bersin, pilek, dan demam sampe 39 derajat… Mungkin badan gue kecapekan kali ya, habis dari Study Tour trus langsung gue paksa buat ngerjain karya tulis 12 halaman dalam 1 malam…,"

Hitsugaya:" Dasar author bego… harusnya kalo udah tau capek ya udah!"

Ichigo:" Toshiro! Elo kedengeran kayak ibu-ibu yang lagi nasehatin anaknya!" (dapet lemparan panci)

Byakuya:" Cepet bales review-review-nya! Dah menumpuk tahu!"

Hi-chan:" Iya, iya… sabar Byakushi…,"

Renji:" Astaga emang beneran numpuk!! Ayo, cepet dibales~!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Stop! Hari ini nggak ada acara bales-bales review dulu! Gomenasai ya readers! Lagi buru-buru! Jadi langsung enjoy aja chapter 15-nya ya!!"

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Poor You…**

Hitsugaya tampak lagi sibuk mengerjakan PR matematikanya di meja makan sambil sarapan. Hari ini, dia lagi-lagi… di rumah sendirian… Hanya ditemani Ryuu dalam wujud boneka beruang kesayangannya dan Kon yang nggak tau kenapa sama Byakuya di ijinin tinggal. Sedang 3 shinigami lainnya itu pamit pergi sebentar ke luar kota dan pulang malam.

Yaah, hari ini lagi ada libur karena anak kelas 12 a.k.a 3 lagi ulangan semester 2 dan kebetulan Byakuya nggak dapet jatah jadi pengawas.

"Hmm… Ini pake rumus ini… trus gini…," Hitsugaya dengan cekatan menjawab soal-soal itu.

"Taichou, taichou! Mau minum apa?" tanya Ryuu berbaik hati. "Ku ambilin dari kulkas ya!"

"Huh? Ah, kebetulan aku haus… Iya, jus aja, deh!" pinta Hitsugaya. Ryuu dengan patuh berjalan ke dapur untuk ngambilin majikannya sekaleng minuman dingin. _Hh, walau kadang nyebelin… Dia penurut juga… Yaah, tak apalah…_ pikir Hitsugaya.

"Ini, taichou! Seger, lho!" Ryuu nyodorin sekaleng jus jeruk.

"Ya, makasih…," Hitsugaya segera membuka kaleng minuman tersebut dan meneguk cairan dingin itu. Wuiih… segarnya… (-author juga mau, donk!-)

**TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET~!!!**

Mesin cuci yang letaknya nggak jauh dari dapur dan kamar mandi besar berbunyi. Itu tandanya, cucian udah selesai di cuci. Dengan lunglai Hitsugaya mendekati mesin cuci itu dan mengeluarkan isinya ke dalam ember.

"Huff~!!" Hitsugaya menyeka keringatnya. Capek banget! Gila aja, dia harus memeras pakaian basah 5 ember gede gara-gara pengering mesin cucinya rusak! **INI NGGAK ADIL!!!**

Masa di saat 3 cengunguk (Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya) itu pergi ke luar kota, dia malah harus mengerjakan pekerjaan pembantu begini? _INI PENGHINAAN! Gue ini kapten divisi 10 tau!! Kapten termuda di Gotei 13! Kurang ajar tu 3 cengunguk!!_ batin Hitsugaya kesel.

Gimana nggak kesel? Orang hari itu yang dia cuci tu sprei serumah!

**OH NO~!! **(A/N : bagi anak cewek, pasti tau, donk, betapa susahnya nyuci sprei sendiri ntuh?)

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaah~!!!" dengan segenap jiwa raga, Hitsugaya mulai memeras sprei dan pakaian itu satu-satu… Edaaaan!! Sumpeh susah banget!! **"Uuuuuuuuuuuugh!!"**

"Maaf ya, nggak bisa bantu!" kata Ryuu bersimpati.

"Nggak usah sok-sokan bersimpati, deh…," goda Kon sambil geleng-geleng.

"Masih mending Ryuu tau!" sergah Hitsugaya galak. Wuih, doi lagi nggak mood kayaknya! "Ryuu kan bersimpati… Lha, elo? Ber-IM3?"

Kon langsung bungkam.

30 menit kemudian, kapten kecil itu selesai. Sekarang, saatnya menjemur… Yeah… menjemur di lantai 3 alias di atas.

Hitsugaya melotot.

Cucian hari ini ada 5 ember besar dengan berat masing-masing ada kalo lebih dari 5 kg. Gila!! _Itu artinya gue mesti bolak-balik dari bawah ke atas 5 kali, donk?!_

"Hhh… Kon, Ryuu… do'ain gue nggak teler ya…???" keluh Hitsugaya sambil mengangkat ember pertama. "Uuuuuugh!!!" dengan susah payah cowok berambut putih itu mengangkat ember sambil melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Hueeeee~!! Kasian, taichou!!" kata Ryuu. "Gue nggak tega, Kon!!"

"Gue juga kagak tega! Tapi ya gimana lagi? Kita aja ngangkat beras 1 kg nggak kuat…," keluh Kon. "Pokoknya, kita harus pastiin Nii-san naik tangganya nggak nyampe tergelincir trus-,"

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!"**

**GEDUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

"-jatuh…," Kon melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan mata melotot.

**"TAICHOU!!"** jerit Ryuu.

**"NII-SAN!!!"**

2 boneka itu langsung menghampiri sosok yang baru aja sukses terjungkal dari tangga.

"Adooooh…," Hitsugaya memegangi pantatnya yang tadi jatuh duluan. "Moga-moga tulang ekor gue nggak patah…,"

"Taichou, nggak apa-apa? Istirahat dulu aja, deh…," usul Ryuu.

Hitsugaya menggeleng tegas lalu berdiri tegap. "Nggak apa-apa, kok! Bentar lagi juga selesai!! Tinggal njemur pakaian, trus menyapu rumah, mengelap jendela, bikin makan malam, nyicil setrika, trus…,"

**"STOP! STOP!!!"** Kon nyaris pusing sendiri. "Ya ampun!! Tega banget, sih, 3 cengunguk ntuh nyuruh orang semanis Nii-san buat ngerjain tugas-tugas pembantu begitu?!"

"Uuuh… Nggak apa, kok…," jawab Hitsugaya. "Toh, sama sekalian olah raga…,"

"Taichou! Itu, sih, namanya penyiksaan! Apa itu sebutannya? KDRT?" ulas Ryuu.

"KDRT? Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga? Ya, nggaklah!" protes Hitsugaya. "Ini kan udah tugas yang harus selalu di lakukan orang-orang yang punya rumah!"

Kon menghela nafas. "Nii-san, Nii-san… Penghuni rumah ini, kan, bukan kamu aja… Seenggaknya tu 3 cengunguk ikut bantulah…,"

"Mereka juga udah bantu aku, kok! Perjanjian kami ntuh, gue yang ngerjain seluruh pekerjaan rumah trus mereka yang ngerjain tugas-tugasku dari Seireitei juga bayarin seluruh ongkosku!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Hei, tenaga harus dibalas dengan tenaga, taichou!" seru Ryuu. "Pokoknya ntar aku mau protes!"

"Nggak usah! Udah biasa, kok!" tolak Hitsugaya. Kini cowok itu menyungging senyum, "Oya, sekarang Ryuu panggilnya 'Nii-san' aja ya?" di peluknya boneka kesayangannya itu.

"E, eeh… iya, Nii-san…," Ryuu menggeliat keenakan.

"Nii-san! Aku juga mau dipeluk!!" rengek Kon.

"Antre, coy!" semprot Ryuu. "Masih enak-enak, neh!"

Hitsugaya meletakkan Ryuu ke lantai lagi. "Kon, nanti aja… Aku mau jemur baju dulu," lalu Hitsugaya kembali mengangkut ember-ember jahanam berisi pakaian habis dicuci itu.

1 jam kemudian…

Hitsugaya sampai di dapur dengan tampang nggak karuan persis zombie.

"Nii-san! Ini, kita bikinin teh!" kata Kon sambil narik Hitsugaya untuk duduk di kursi.

"Uh? Makasih…," Hitsugaya menyeruput teh hijau anget yang disodorkan Ryuu itu. "Mmm… enak…,"

"Siapa dulu yang bikin? Ryuu geto loh~!!" pamer Ryuu.

"Makasih, Ryuu!" Hitsugaya mengecup kepala boneka itu. Ryuu lonjak-lonjak kesenengan.

"Nii-san! Tadi katanya janji dipeluk!" cetus Kon sewot.

"Sabar, sabar… Aku mau masak dulu!" Hitsugaya mengambil panci dan mengisinya dengan air lalu diletakkan di atas kompor. Dengan cekatan, Hitsugaya memotong seluruh bahan masakan yang sudah di cuci Ryuu dan Kon.

"Nah, tinggal tunggu matangnya!" seru Hitsugaya setelah semua sudah selesai. "Sambil menunggu, gue mau nyetrika dulu, ah…,"

Kon tiba-tiba menyeruak dengan panik. "Nii-san! Nii-san!! Bahaya!!"

"Hah? Apanya yang bahaya?" tanya Hitsugaya yang lagi ambil kursi buat ngambil setrika yang ditaruh di atas lemari. "Ada hollow?"

"Bukan!" jawab Kon. "Itu tuh!" boneka singo edan itu (eh, ini, mah, Arema ya? Ehehehe) nunjuk ke jendela.

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZH…**

**"APEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! KOK, HUJAN, SIH?!!!!" **jerit Hitsugaya. **"OMG! JEMURANNYA!!"** dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, Hitsugaya lari tunggang langgang ke lantai atas buat nyelametin para jemuran.

30 menit kemudian, Hitsugaya turun dengan baju basah kuyup. Muka pucat.

"Gimana? Jemurannya selamet?" tanya Ryuu.

"Selamet, kok…," jawab Hitsugaya. "Syukur…lah………,"

**BRUUUK~!!!**

**"NII-SAN!!!!!"**

**

* * *

**

Di sebuah pohon beringin besar yang hanya berjarak 20 meter dari rumah para shinigami, tampak ada 3 sosok bergantungan di dahannya.

"Hmm, anak yang manis…," gumam wanita nomer 1. Dia adalah wanita berambut acak-acakan panjang berbaju lusuh. Belakangan kita tahu kalau namanya **Wewe Gombel**. "Sayang mereka menanggungkan beban berat kepadanya… anak yang malang… akan gue bikin mereka sadar! Itu kan KDRT! **AKAN GUE LAPORIN KE KOMNAS HAM!!**"

"Heh, pegawainya malah kabur duluan kalo liat elo tau!" protes wanita nomer 2.

"Kabur? Ohohohohoho!! Please, deh!! Mereka tu bakalan LANGSUNG bunuh diri kalo liat elo!!!"

"Darah anak itu pasti enak! Lezat…!! Selain itu dia shinigami," gumam wanita nomer 2 a.k.a sosok kepala berambut panjang tanpa badan tapi hanya ada organ perutnya yang menggantung itu. **Palasik…**

"Eh! Jangan, donk! Jangan dibunuh! Sayang, atuh! Gue kan dari dulu pengen punya anak seimut ntuh!" kata wanita nomer 3 yang juga berambut panjang acak-acakan dan berbaju putih lusuh seperti Wewe Gombel. Tapi punggungnya bolong berlumuran darah. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sandal Bolong… Eh! **Sundel Bolong**!

"Eeeh, enak aja! Dia bakal jadi anak gue!" protes Wewe Gombel.

**"APA?!! GUE!!!"** protes Sundel Bolong.

**"GUE!!!"**

**"GUE!!!"**

Sundel Bolong dan Wewe Gombel saling adu jambak.

"Ah! Lebih adil tu anak jadi makan malam gue! **UAHAHAHAHA!!!**" kata Si Palasik sambil tertawa seram.

**"NGGAK BISA!! DIA BAKAL JADI ANAK GUE!!!"** teriak Wewe Gombel dan Sundel Bolong bersamaan. Jantung Palasik nyaris copot saking kagetnya. Dia langsung dikeroyok sama Wewe Gombel dan Sundel Bolong.

Mereka pun akhirnya betengkar hebat. Saling jambak, tendang, gigit, dan lainnya. Hingga ada 3 sosok lainnya mendekati mereka. Sosok berbaju putih juga…

"Apa kalian ingin saling berlomba juga?" kata sosok yang kelihatannya pemimpin dari 3 orang itu. 3 setan cewek itu menoleh. Mata mereka menatap waspada ke 3 orang asing itu.

**"Siapa kalian?!"** bentak mereka.

"Kami juga sedang betengkar… Jadi bagaimana kalau kita berpasangan lalu bersaing dengan pasangan lainnya?" tawar seseorang yang lain dengan pakaian lebih tebal.

"…………………………," 3 setan cewek itu tetep memasang tampang galak dan curiga. Mereka mengangkat alis. _Emangnya elo sapa nyuruh-nyuruh gue? _pikir mereka.

"Oya, kita belum kenalan, perkenalkan… kami adalah…,"

Wewe Gombel, Sundel Bolong, dan Palasik hanya bisa terbelalak.

---

"Nggh?" Hitsugaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. _Kok, aku dikasur…?? Aku kenapa??_ Dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di jidatnya. _Kain kompres?_

"Nii-san!!" jerit sesosok boneka beruang. "Syukurlah!! Kon! Nii-san udah sadar!!"

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! NII-SAN!! BIKIN KHAWATIR AJA!!"** kata Kon.

"Eh? Aku kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tadi tiba-tiba Nii-san pingsan! Untung pas itu ada Andre ma Lastri!" terang Ryuu. "Dia yang bantu kami bawa Nii-san ke sini! Kata dia, sih, Nii-san kecapekan,"

"Oooh… Terus Andre sama Mbak Lastri-nya mana?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Lagi di dapur! Katanya mau bikin teh anget…," kata Kon.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya terlonjak. **"OH IYA!! MAKAN MALAMNYA!!"**

"Eh, tenang… udah kita beresin, kok! Tapi udah terlanjur gosong… Maaf ya, Nii-san…," kata Kon minta maaf. Hitsugaya mengangguk lemah.

"Huwa!! Darling!! Akhirnya engkau sadar juga, My Sleeping Beauty!!" sorak Andre gembira. Dia langsung melompat memeluk Hitsugaya dan mendapat tinjuan maut. Lastri yang ada di belakangnya tampak lagi bawa nampan.

"Bagaimana, Toshiro? Masih pusing?" tanya Lastri sambil memegang kening Hitsugaya. "Nih, minum obat dulu! Udah makan siang?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Belum,"

"Kalau gitu makan bubur ini dulu baru minum obat ya?" pesan Lastri.

"Eh, iya, makasih, Mbak," Hitsugaya menerima semangkuk bubur ayam yang disodorin Andre. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok, Mbak disini?"

"Tadi gue maunya mampir bentar. Eh, trus gue ketemu sama temen elo Andre ini di pintu depan!" terang Lastri.

"Gue langsung buka pintu pas ngedenger Kon ma Ryuu njerit!" sambung Andre.

"Oooh…," Hitsugaya ber-'ooh' ria. Tapi… matanya langsung terbelalak. _Eh, perasaan Mbak Lastri belum dikasih tahu, deh, soal shinigami ma ni modsoul…_

Ngelihat Hitsugaya bertampang bingung gitu, Andre langsung berbisik.

"Ssst! Mbak Lastri dah di beritahu Pak Byakuya kalo, nih, boneka tu robot bikinan perusahaannya!" bisik Andre.

_Oooh… pantesan…_

"Udah ya, Toshiro! Kamu istirahat aja!" kata Lastri. "Ndre, jaga Toshiro baek-baek, lho! Gue cekik elo kalo sampe adek gue ini kenapa-napa!"

"Siap, komandan!!" sahut Andre sambil hormat.

Lastri memakai kembali jaketnya lalu berjalan ke pintu. Tapi, dia langsung berhenti dan menoleh. "Oya, hati-hati! Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus anak hilang atau diserang makhluk halus!"

Hitsugaya dan Andre hanya mengangguk. Begitu Lastri udah pergi, Hitsugaya langsung menatap Andre.

"Eh, Ndre! Elo tau nggak nama-nama hantu yang maksud Mbak Lastri?" tanyanya ke cowok yang lagi asyik melempar-lempar Kon.

"Mmm, hantu yang sukanya nyulik atau nyerang anak kecil…??" Andre berpikir. "Emang dibukumu itu nggak ada?"

"Mestinya ada! Tapi kan nggak efektif kalo gue nyarinya satu-satu!" celoteh Hitsugaya. "Mana buku gue banyaknya segini!" Hitsugaya nunjuk ke arah tumpukan buku yang tingginya ada 1,5 meter di dekat meja belajar.

"Eeegh?! Itu semua buku tentang hantu?!" jerit Andre kaget. _Buset, dah!! Banyak banget!_

"Ya iyalah! Makanya gue tanya elo! Sebenernya seluruh isi buku-buku itu dah gue rangkum di laptop… Tapi tetep aja banyak! Kalo gue print mungkin tebelnya bisa setebel kamus kedokteran dengan ukuran font 8 dan kertas tipe legal!" terang Hitsugaya.

Ryuu tampak terpukau. "Wuaaaaah!! Nii-san bisa ngerangkum sebanyak ini…?? KEREEEN!!!"

"Lebih tepatnya hafal… Jadi gue kalo ntar ketemu hantunya nggak perlu lagi lari-lari kabur sambil buka buku 'n nabrak pohon!" kata Hitsugaya.

"EGH?!! Nii-san emang pernah begitu?!!" tanya Kon kaget.

Pipi Hitsugaya memerah. "Mmm, yaah… Pernah sekali pas ngelawan pocong dulu… Gue kabur sambil nyari apa kelemahan pocong di buku… Eh, malah nabrak pohon plus rerimbunan bambu!" (A/N : adegan ini disensor author pada chapter pocong a.k.a chapter 3 kemaren)

"Wah, elo hebat banget bisa hafal buku segini banyak! Jadi inget Schezka yang di Fullmetal Alchemist…," komen Andre.

"Gue nggak sehebat dia kale bisa ngapalin sampe tiap kata! Gue cuman ingat hal yang penting aja!" protes Hitsugaya. "Btw, cepetan sebutin hantu apa aja!"

Andre berpikir sebentar. "Ah, iya! Gue inget! Kalau nggak salah… Wewe gombel, Sundel Bolong, ma Palasik!"

"Hmm, coba gue lihat…," Hitsugaya menyalakan laptopnya dan memulai membuka arsip-arsip hantunya.

**Wewe Gombel/ Kalong Wewe**

[foto Wewe Gombel pas lagi mejeng di atas pohon beringin sambil berpose 'peace']

Ciri-ciri: Hampir seperti kuntilanak, hanya bajunya lebih kumuh dan rambut acak-acakan. Katanya, sih, teteknya gede…

Kemunculan: sebenernya dia selalu ada di pohon, tapi hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihatnya. Kebanyakan muncul pada malam hari, di pohon-pohon besar, terutama beringin.

Lain-lain: Wewe Gombel adalah sebuah istilah dalam tradisi Jawa yang berarti roh jahat atau hantu yang suka mencuri anak-anak, tapi tidak mencelakainya. Konon anak yang dicuri biasanya anak-anak yang ditelantarkan dan diabaikan oleh orang tuanya. Wewe Gombel biasanya akan menakut-nakuti orang tua si anak atas sikap dan perlakuannya kepada anaknya sampai mereka sadar. Bila mereka telah sadar, Wewe Gombel akan mengembalikan anaknya.

Asal Usul: Menurut cerita, Wewe Gombel adalah roh dari seorang wanita yang meninggal bunuh diri lantaran dikejar masyarakat karena telah membunuh suaminya. Peristiwa itu terjadi setelah suami dari wanita itu berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Sang suami melakukan hal itu karena istrinya tak bisa memberikan anak yang sangat diharapkannya. Akhirnya ia dijauhi dan dibenci suaminya lalu dikucilkan sampai menjadi gila dan gembel.

Hitsugaya mengedip-kedipkan matanya. "Kayaknya ni hantu, deh, yang paling waras dan baik… Dia nyulik anak-anak, tapi ntar bakal dibalikin kalo ortu mereka udah nyadar… Hmm…,"

"Iya ya!" Ryuu ikut-ikutan setuju. Kon pun ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong gue pernah ketemu sama ni hantu pas kecil… Pernah di culik juga… Ortu gue dulu orang sibuk, sih…," terang Andre.

"Eh?! Terus dibalikin and nggak diapa-apain?!" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya nggak di apa-apainlah! Kalo di apa-apain, nggak mungkin gue sekarang ada di sini!" jawab Andre.

"Coba kita liat yang Sundel Bolong!" usul Kon.

**Sundel Bolong**

[foto Sundel Bolong pas berjemur di pantai ala turis dengan punggung bolongnya]

Ciri-ciri: yang jelas punggung/perutnya bolong

Kemunculan: everywhere pokoknya malam

Lain-lain: Hampir tak ada bedanya dengan kuntilanak, sih, katanya… Author juga masih bingung. Tapi, katanya dia bisa berubah jadi manusia. Ciri-cirinya, kalo di kepalanya ada paku tertancap, itu artinya dia kuntilanak/ sundel bolong! Eits, jangan cabut tu paku, karena ntar dia bakal gentayangan lagi… Kayak di film Suzanna tu loh! Untuk mengusir/ membunuhnya bisa dengan menancapkan paku ke kepala bagian atas ubun-ubunnya lagi. Suka bersemayam di pohon Waru yang tumbuh condong ke samping.

Asal Usul: hantu yang dipercaya berasal dari perempuan hamil yang meninggal dunia atau wanita yang meninggal karena melahirkan dan anak tersebut belum sempat lahir.

N. B: Menurut orang Melayu, Sundel Bolong itu kuntilanak. Tapi, menurut orang Sunda, kuntilanak itu ya kuntilanak. Kalau kuntilanak yang punggungnya bolong, itu baru namanya Sundel Bolong. Sewaktu muncul sering disertai bau bunga kamboja. Konon laki-laki yang tidak berhati-hati bisa dibunuh sesudah kuntilanak/ sundel bolong berubah wujud menjadi penghisap darah. Kuntilanak/ sundel bolong juga senang menyantap bayi dan melukai wanita hamil.

"Kuntilanak = Sundel Bolong…??" Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya heran. "Oww… firasatku jadi nggak enak… jadi inget masa lalu yang nggak ngenakin!"

"Ooh, pas elo di culik kuntilanak saat masih latihan drama Sleeping Beauty dulu ya?" tebak Andre.

"…………," Hitsugaya cemberut. "Dasar kuntilanak ma drakula gila…,"

"Eh? Emang mereka ngapain Nii-san?" tanya Ryuu polos.

"Dia ngejadiin gue anak mereka! Huh!" geram Hitsugaya.

"Elo kan emang imut, Nii-san!! Nggak heran banyak yang suka! Oooh~!! **MY NII-SAN~!!!!**" Kon melompat untuk memeluk Hitsugaya tapi langsung di tonjok Andre.

"Makasih, Ndre!" kata Hitsugaya pada Andre.

"Yaaaaaaaa~!! Sama-sama, darling~!!" meluk Hitsugaya tapi langsung dilemparin panci sama Ryuu.

"Kalian! Jangan sentuh Nii-sama gue!!" ancam Ryuu. Dia udah siap siaga dengan golok dan clurit. "Ryuu attacks!" Ryuu melempari benda-benda tajam yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Yeah!! Andre guards!!" Andre melindungi diri dengan wajan.

Sebaliknya, Kon yang nggak sempet berlindung di balik panci langsung di hujani benda-benda tajam oleh Ryuu… Andre dan Kon kalang kabut buat menghindari serangan Ryuu.

**"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!"**

**GLONDANG! GLONDANG!!! JREB!! JREB!!!**

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!"**

**JREB!! JREB!!! JREB!!! TRANG!! TRANG!! TRANG!!!!**

"Eits, eits… Nggak kena!! Eits,** AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!**"

**JREB!! PRAAAAAAANG!!! KROMPYAAAAAAAANG!!! JREB!!!**

"Ryuu!! Hentikan!! **WUAH!! JANGAN LEMPAR PIRING!! RYUU!!! SOMEONE!!! MAYDAY!! MAYDAY!!!!** Btw, **DARIMANA KALIAN BAWA PERALATAN DARI DAPUR ITU?!!** INI KAN KAMAR GUE?!!! RYUU! NO!! JANGAN!! **JANGAN LAPTOP GUE~!!!!!!!!!!!**"

**PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!**

* * *

"Oi, oi! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Itulah komentar Ichigo, Renji ma Byakuya pas udah pulang dan masuk kamar Hitsugaya yang jadi kayak kapal pecah gara-gara Ryuu itu.

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Laptop gue! Syukurlah~!!" Hitsugaya nongol dari kolong meja belajar sambil memeluk laptopnya yang tadi sempet di lempar juga sama Ryuu. Tapi untung Hitsugaya berhasil menangkapnya sebelum jatuh.

"Toshiro! Ada apa, sih? Kok, kamar elo yang biasanya rapi itu jadi ancur gini?!" tanya Ichigo panik. "Kalo elo lagi marah kan tinggal nonjok-nonjok Kon apa susahnya??"

"Yee, sapa juga yang habis ngamuk! Yang ngamuk tu itu, lho!" Hitsugaya nunjuk ke arah Ryuu yang udah terlelap di lantai karena capek. Dia tadi ngamuk 5 jam non-stop, sih!

"Wueeeeh… Kok, elo juga ada di sini, sih, Ndre?" tanya Renji pada Andre yang lagi jongkok dengan seragam perang lengkap, yaitu : panci di pake di kepala, 2 wajan di pake buat ngelindungi punggung plus dada, 1 wajan lagi buat perisai, dan tak lupa sebilah golok untuk menangkis serangan Ryuu. "Elo niat perang apa mau ikutan lomba orgil paling modis sedunia?"

Andre cemberut. "Heh, nanas! Elo itu yang nggak tau penderitaan gue ma Toshiro tadi!!"

"Hueeeeeeeeeee~!! Gue, kok, nggak diitung??" rintih Kon dengan lebay.

"Hm, yang jelas, malam ini Toshiro nggak mungkin bisa tidur di kamar ancur begini…," kata Byakuya menengahi.

"Iya, ya… Kalo pun mau diberesin, gue udah capek banget…," gumam Hitsugaya yang lagi menggendong Ryuu layaknya lagi ngegendong bayi. Ryuu menggeliat nyaman. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum geli dan mulai mengelusi boneka kesayangannya itu.

"Huh? Ryuu elo taruh di boneka yang dulu gue beliin?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, nggak ada boneka lain, sih…," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Itu, sih, ke enakan Ryuu-nya bisa dipeluk elo terus!!"

"Biarin! Dia kan mod soul gue… Suka-suka gue mau di taruh dimana!" terang Hitsugaya. "Hmm, nanti malam gue tidur di sofa aja…,"

"Hueeh!! Nggak bisa begitu, Hitsugaya-taichou!!" protes Renji.

"Iya, Toshiro!! Mendingan juga di rumah gue!!" kata Andre. Andre langsung di hajar sama Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo.

"Yang jelas, elo nggak pantes tidur di sofa!" ucap Byakuya. "Elo temen kami, masa' mau di biarin tidur di sofa kayak pembantu? Pembantu aja sekarang tidurnya di kasur, kok!"

"Hmm," Hitsugaya berpikir. "Ya, udah! Gue tidur di kamar elo ya, Kurosaki!" katanya sambil menoleh ke kepala duren itu.

Ichigo terbelalak. **"SERIUS?!!"**

"Iya! Soalnya gue nggak mungkin di kamar Abarai yang kayak kapal pecah itu. Di kamar Kuchiki juga nggak mungkin. Di rumah Andre, gue nggak mau ujung-ujungnya ntar di… yaaaaaah, di'gitu'in…," terang Hitsugaya.

Ichigo langsung ber-'YES!! YES!!' ria. Andre cemberut. Renji nangis-nangis karena kamarnya di bilang kayak kapal pecah. Padahal cuman kayak kandang babi, kok… (??) Byakuya memberi death glare level tertingginya kepada Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, gue nggak segan buat ngebunuh elo kalo Toshiro sampe kenapa-napa!" ancam Byakuya dengan tangan memegang pulpen laser.

"Sip, dah!!" kata Ichigo sambil ngacungin jempolnya.

"Ichigo! Gue juga bakal bunuh elo kalo Toshiro ntar pas bangun tidur langsung ngeluh 'itu'nya sakit!!" ancam Andre juga. "Inget ya!! Soalnya gue hari ini nginep di sini!"

"Heh, king kong! Ngapain elo nginep di sini?" bentak Renji sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jidat Andre.

"Iya, rumah ini udah nggak cukup buat menampung 1 king kong lagi… Di sini udah ada 1 king kong dengan kepala nanas," kata Byakuya cool.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Taichou jahaaaaaaaat!!! Gue kan bukan king kong!" protes Renji.

"Kalo gue king kong, tu kepala jeruk apaan?" tanya Andre.

Ichigo langsung memasang pose terkerennya. "Kim Bum, donk!" langsung digampar Hitsugaya.

"Cuih, amit-amit. GR banget elo jadi orang! Elo tuh… mmm, ah iya! Anjing laut!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Yup! Gue anjing laut yang setia sama majikannya!" Ichigo langsung meluk Hitsugaya. Lagi-lagi dapet gamparan.

"Ah, udah, deh! Udah malem, nih!" omel Kon. "Nii-san!! Gue tidur sama elo ya!!"

Hitsugaya menguap. "Iya, ya… Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kita mau makan malam pake apa? Masakan gue tadi gosong…,"

"Hmm," Ichigo berpikir keras. "Gimana kalo kita mesen ke Sagi? Dia karyawan MC Donald, kan?"

"Bener juga…," timpal Renji. "Kita pesen aja ke dia… Sapa tau dikasih diskon!"

"Yoooooooooosh~!! Halo, semuanya!!" sesosok orang masuk dari jendela kamar Hitsugaya dengan memanggul box putih besar.

**"WUAH?!! SAGI?!!"** teriak Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Andre.

"Baru juga di omongin…," gumam Byakuya.

Sagi tersenyum lebar. "Ehehehe, sebelum pesen, makanannya udah dateng, lho! Hebat, kan?"

"Eh? Jadi tu box isinya makanan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Sagi mengangguk. "Yup! Sepulang kerja tadi gue sempet ngepesenin kalian ini!"

"Tau aja kalo lagi laper…," kata Andre.

"Siapa dulu? Sagi geto looooh…,"

"Wuah, mulai GR ni anak…," gumam Ichigo. "Ayo, kita serbu tu makanan! Masih anget kan Sagi?"

"Nama baik restoran gue bisa ancur kalo gue nganterinnya nggak anget-anget… Nih, selamat di nikmati! Gue masih ada tugas ngirimin sesuatu! Bye!!" dengan itu Sagi udah hilang. Entah tu anak hilangnya dengan langsung lompat dari jendela apa pake shunpo, yang jelas langsung hilang.

"Wuaaah!! Pizza! I love it!" teriak Andre bahagia.

"Kita makannya di ruang tengah aja sambil nonton TV! Pasti lebih asyik!" terang Renji.

"Oya, ntar lagi kan ada siaran langsung sepak bola! Ayo, ayo!!" teriak Ichigo. "Ayo, Toshiro!"

"Eeeh, aku setelah makan malam langsung tidur aja…," kata Hitsugaya. "Ngantuk, nih! Eh, iya! Jemurannya gimana?! Nggak sempet gue angkat tadi!"

"Tadi udah gue angkat, kok…," jawab Byakuya.

"Lho? Kapan?? Cepet banget???" tanya Renji.

"Barusan,"

**"HAH?!! KOK…??"** Andre pasang tampang blo'on.

"Gue pake shunpo…," terang Byakuya cool.

"………………,"

* * *

Di atas pohon pisang (??) berdirilah 2 orang sosok berpakaian putih. Di sana berdiri Wewe Gombel dan sesosok lelaki berbaju putih tebal dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Ah, sepertinya aku yang beraksi duluan…," kata sosok berbaju putih tebal itu.

"Oh yeah! Gue bisa meluk anak yang imut-imut ntuh!! YEAH!! Siapa tadi namanya? To… To… Tompel??" Wewe Gombel lupa sama namanya Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," ralat sosok berbaju putih tebal.

"Oh iya! Lupa gue!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tunggu sampai dia sendirian!"

"Aye, aye, Sir!"

* * *

**Kamar Ichigo…**

Hitsugaya menguap lebar. "Gue ngantuk! Kurosaki, gue boleh tidur duluan kan?" kata Hitsugaya sambil mendekati tempat tidur Ichigo. Ichigo sendiri tampak lagi ngerjain PR di meja belajarnya.

"Oh iya! Nggak apa-apa. Makasih ya, dah ngajarin gimana cara ngerjain PR IPA ini! Gue tertolong!!" kata Ichigo dengan bahagia.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Iya, met malem…," Hitsugaya langsung membaringkan diri di tempat tidur Ichigo yang lumayan lebar dan tidur.

Ichigo melirik Hitsugaya. _SIP! Udah tidur! _Di dekatinya Hitsugaya pelan-pelan. Di amatinya cowok mungil yang lagi tidur dengan nyenyak itu. Hitsugaya tidur sambil memeluk Ryuu dalam wujud boneka dan Kon yang juga lagi tidur.

"Hhh, dasar… Elo emang manis kalo lagi tidur kayak begini…," gumam Ichigo. "Iya, imut, manis banget… Gue sampe pengen…," Ichigo menelan ludahnya dan mengelusi pipi Hitsugaya. "Pengen…,"

**"UEHEM!!"**

Sebuah suara menghancur berantakan gerakan Ichigo. Ichigo langsung terlonjak kaget. Kalo mungkin, dia pasti bisa terlompat sampai menjebol langit-langit.

"Waah, sialan elo… Beraninya curi start!" cibir sang penghancur adegan mesra Ichigo yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Andre! Ayo, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!

"Apa, sih, elo! Bilang aja elo ngiri!" balas Ichigo.

"Ohohohohohoho…!!" Andre ketawa. Dia menghela nafas dan… **"YA IYALAH!! GUE AMAT-SANGAT CEMBURU + NGIRI + NGGAK TERI—,"**

**BUAK!! BUAAAAAAAK~!!!**

Ichigo dan Andre langsung dilemparin 2 bantal terdekat sama Hitsugaya.

**"Ah! Berisik!! Pergi sana! Gue mau tidur tau!!"** amuk Hitsugaya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Maaf, Toshiro! Kita bakalan pergi, kok! Ayo, Ichigo!" Andre mencengkal lengan Ichigo dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

**"EEEEEGH?!! Tapi ini kan kamar gue?!"** protes Ichigo.

"Emang elo pengen dibunuh sama darling gue?!!" kata Andre. "Lagi pula dia butuh tidur demi kesehatan dan kecantikan!"

"HEH? Sejak kapan elo ketularan Yumichika?"

"Sapa, tuh, Yumichika…??"

Ichigo menutup pintu kamarnya. "Ah, lupain aja! Renji! Gimana pertandingan sepak bolanya?!"

Renji yang lagi nonton sepak bola lewat TV sama Byakuya di ruang tengah menoleh. "Seru banget, coy! Ayo, nonton bareng! Taichou juga udah siapin pop corn-nya!"

"Toshiro mana?" tanya Byakuya pada Ichigo.

"Udah tidur!" jawab Ichigo sambil merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Yeah! Kesebelasan favorit gue main!!" Andre langsung duduk di karpet dan mengambil semangkuk penuh pop corn.

"Heh, orang numpang! jangan dihabisin, donk!" protes Renji. "Gue juga belum nyicipin!"

Andre sama Renji langsung saling jambak. Byakuya malah udah ketiduran di sofa. Dia ngorok dengan ganas sampe Ichigo rasanya pengen ngelakban mulut Byakuya. Ichigo cuman bisa bersikap cool ngelihat 2 sobatnya adu jambak. Hingga…

**PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG~!!**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!"**

Terdengar suara kaca pecah yang sangat keras plus jeritan Hitsugaya dari kamar Ichigo.

**"WUAAAAAAAAAH~!!! TOSHIRO!! JANGAN BILANG DIA MIMPI BERJALAN TERUS MELOMPAT DARI JENDELA TANPA MEMBUKANYA!!"** jerit Ichigo panik dan lari ke kamarnya.

Mendengar nama Hitsugaya dibawa-bawa, Byakuya langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Andre langsung lari ke kamar Ichigo dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21. Renji juga ikutan lari.

**"TOSHIRO!!!"**

"Yaah, udah datang!" keluh Wewe Gombel.

"Ah, ternyata kalian datang cepat sekali…," kata sosok lelaki berbaju putih tebal panjang. Hitsugaya ada di dalam gendongannya dengan keadaan pingsan. "Lama tidak berjumpa ya!"

**"HUAA!! ADA WEWE GOMBEL DAN COWOK BERMATA SIPIT KAYAK SERIGALA MENCULIK MY DARLING!!"** teriak Andre kaget.

3 shinigami itu terbelalak mengetahui siapa laki-laki yang berbaju putih tebal itu **"KA, KAU, KAN…!!!"**

Orang itu hanya tersenyum makin menyeringai.

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Ide lagi rada mampet! Jadi sorry kalo chapter kali ini jelek… Once again! Gue bikin yang ada part-part-nya!!! Uehehehe… Dan soal cowok itu, readers pasti udah tau, donk, siapa…??"

Hi-chan: "Sudah gue duga kalo ntar Toshiro yang diculik…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Gue butuh sesuatu yang bisa diperebutkan oleh 3 orang hantu… Jadi ya gue pilih aja si Toshiro! Doi kan imut!"

Byakuya: **"KAU APAKAN TOSHIRO?!!! HAAH?!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Tenang… Ntar juga balik…,"

Ichigo: "Toshiro!!"

Andre: "My darling! Tenang, say!! Gue bakalan nolongin elo dari Wewe Gombel sama cowok serigala, ntuh!!"

Renji: "Oke, kayaknya ntar Hitsugaya-taichou jadi rebutan, deh…,"

Hi-chan: "Yaah, gitu, deh…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Eh, guys… Kayaknya ntar chapter trio hantu ini bakalan makan 3 chapter, deh… Jadi, gomenasai ya…?? Oya, gue mau minta sumbangan ide hantu apa aja yang kayaknya bagus buat di jadiin chapter selanjutnya! Dan menurut perkiraan gue, ni fanfic bakalan sampai chapter 25 lebih… Soalnya chapter Nyi Roro Kidul-nya ntar ada part-part-nya juga,"

Byakuya: "Sekian dari kami…,"

All: **"PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**


	16. So?

4869fans-nikazemaru: **"YEAH!! UPDATE~!!!"**

Hitsugaya: "Hah?!! UPDATE?!! Kenapa harus sekarang?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Karena… udah ditunggu readers!! Dan speedyprepaid gue emang masih ada! **YAHAA~!! **Lagi pula gue lagi mood banget ngetik. Oya, summimasen banget karena chapter yang kemarin garing! Hua! Gue akui itu emang garing!"

Hi-chan: "Oke, kita nyicil bales review aja, deh."

Byakuya: "Review pertama dari…"

Ichigo: "Stop!! Bukannya kita sekarang bakalan bales review-review di bawah?!"

Renji: "Iya juga… Nyaris kita lupa!"

Hitsugaya: "Jadi langsung aja klik icon back! Nggak usah baca."

4869fans-nikazemaru: **"SHIRO-CHAN!! KOK, GITU, SIH?!!"**

Hitsugaya: "Soalnya gue apes mulu di sini!"

Andre: "Nggak usah di dengerin omongannya darling gue ini… Yang jelas, silakan baca!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Oya, gue mau ngumumin kalau Bleach bukan punya gue! Oke, enjoy!!"

* * *

**Chapter 16: So…??**

**"K, KAU, KAN…!!!"** Ichigo dan Renji ternganga.

Laki-laki itu makin tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ichimaru Gin…" desis Byakuya sambil keluar dari gigai dan menghunus Senbonzakura.

Gin tersenyum makin lebar. "Ah, lama tak jumpa, Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Mau apa kau di sini wajah serigala?!! Mau elo apain Toshiro?!!" teriak Ichigo yang udah siap dengan Zangetsu.

"Aah, jangan galak begitu… Gue kan nggak bakalan langsung memperkosa Hitsugaya-han…" kata Gin.

**"TAMPANG ELO ITU YANG NGGAK MEYAKINKAN!!"** teriak Andre ma Ichigo kesel.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!! Ni anak emang cute!!" jerit Wewe Gombel riang. "Lucunya!! Boleh gue gendong??" pinta Wewe Gombel pada Gin. Gin langsung nyerahin Toshiro ke gendongan Wewe Gombel yang masih teriak-teriak ala fan girl.

"Nii-san!" Kon yang baru sadar dari tidurnya melotot kaget.

"Heh, Wewe Gombel! Balikin my darling!!" teriak Andre.

Wewe Gombel cemberut. "Ogah!! Gue nggak mau nyerahin anak gue yang cute dan innocent ini ke elo yang mesum dan kayak king kong!!"

Andre rasanya pengen langsung nyekik tu Wewe Gombel. Ichigo ngakak.

"Heh, Ndre! Bahkan nggak kita aja yang nganggap elo itu mesum dan kayak king kong!" celetuk Ichigo. "Wewe Gombel pun berpendapat sama!!"

"Diem, elo!!" Andre langsung ngebogem Ichigo.

"Eh, elo yang rambutnya kayak landak kesetrum! Elo juga mesum tau!! Nyaris aja elo tadi mau nyium anak gue!!" tuduh Wewe Gombel.

**"APAAAAAAAAAA?!!!"**

**"KUROSAKI ICHIGO… BENER ELO TADI MAU NYIUM ANAK GUE YANG PALING CUTE SEDUNIA, HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO?!!"** Byakuya nodongin Senbonzakura ke leher Ichigo.

"Eh, mmm, nggak, kok…" tolak Ichigo.

"Eits, gue juga lihat, lho!" kata Gin. "Punya fotonya juga… Hitsugaya-han kawaii," Gin nunjukin selembar foto bergambar Hitsugaya dan Ichigo yang tadi.

**"SIALAN ELO GIN!!"** Ichigo yang blushing lari ke arah Gin sambil nodongin Zangetsu.

Gin dengan mudah bershunpo menghindar. Akibatnya, Ichigo langsung menjebol kaca jendela kamarnya sendiri. Untungnya, sih… kamar Ichigo di lantai 1. Jadi, Ichigo cuman nyungsep aja ke tanah dari jendela.

"Uwaaaaaaaah… pose jatuh yang bagus…" komen Renji.

"Yaah, Kurosaki-han memang 36115…" gumam Gin.

"Apa elo bilang?!! 36115?!! Apaan, tuh?!!" teriak Ichigo yang udah berdiri kembali. Tampang ancur. "Semacam kode?? Apa artinya?!!"

Gin masang tampang ngacangin Ichigo. Yoo, kacang murah! Kacang murah!!

"Muka elo jadi hitem banget… Bau lagi! Jangan bilang kalo elo tadi barusan nyungsep ke tai kucing!" tuduh Andre.

"Nggak tau ya… Yang jelas tempatnya bau banget!" kata Ichigo.

Wewe Gombel menutup hidungnya. "Iiih, jorok~!! Nggak akan gue biarin elo ngedeketin anak gue!"

**"NANI?!! TOSHIRO TU UDAH JADI ANAK GUE, TAU!!"** protes Byakuya.

**"APA?!! NGGAK, DIA SEKARANG JADI ANAK GUE!!"** balas Wewe Gombel nggak terima.

**"GUE!!"**

**"GUE!!"**

Byakuya dan Wewe Gombel langsung saling bertarung. Hitsugaya yang masih pingsan di geletakkan begitu aja di atas kasur.

"Kesempatan!" Renji berlari mendekati tubuh Hitsugaya.

"Ikoroshi… Shinsou!!" dengan cekatan Gin mengeluarkan zanpakutou-nya. "Tak akan gue biarin seorang monkey menyentuh Hitsugaya-han!!"

"**APA KATAMU SERIGALA SIALAN?!! GUE BUKAN MONKEY!! GUE ITU KING KONG**… eh… bukan… **GUE INI SHINIGAMI TERKEREN!!**" Renji langsung ngeluarin Zabimaru. "Howl, Zabimaru!!"

Gin dan Renji bertarung sambil saling mengejek satu sama lain pake nama hewan.

**"DASAR, ULAR!!" **teriak Renji.

**"GORILLA!!"** balas Gin.

**"TIKUS!!"**

**"BABI!!"**

**"BUAYA DARAT!! RANGIKU-SAN YANG SEKSI AJA ELO TINGGALIN!!"**

**"LEBIH SEKSI HITSUGAYA-HAN TAU!! DASAR, BABOON QUEEN!!" **(A/N : Ehehe, Tie-chan nama julukanmu buat Renji gue pinjam bentar ya?)

**"DASAR, OM-OM MESUM!!"**

**"KAYAK ELONYA NGGAK MESUM AJA!!"**

**"SEENGGAKNYA GUE STRAIGHT!!"**

"TRUS KENAPA ELO NOSEBLEED PAS NGELIHAT HITSUGAYA-HAN CUMA PAKE BOXER?!!"

**"EEEH?!! KOK, TAU?!!"**

"Gue geto, loh!" bangga Gin.

**"ZABIMARU, TELEN AJA NI ORANG!!"**

**"SHINSOU, KAYAKNYA MALAM INI KITA BAKAL PESTA SATE DAGING MONKEY!! HEYAAAAAAAAH~!!"**

Ichigo ma Andre ternganga ngelihat pertarungannya Renji ma Gin.

"Apa mereka selalu begitu??" tanya Andre.

"Nggak, tuh…" jawab Ichigo. "Kesempatan, nih! Toshiro!! I'm coming!!" Ichigo segera mendekati Hitsugaya yang tergeletak pasrah di kasur. Yaah, mumpung semua orang lagi sibuk… Byakuya VS Wewe Gombel dan Renji VS Gin… Jadi, mari kita curi-curi kesempatan!

Saat Ichigo akan menggendong Hitsugaya dengan bridal style. Sesosok tangan membogem Ichigo. Olala!! Sapa, tuh?

"Enak aja! Gue yang nyelametin Toshiro!! He is my darling!" teriak Andre.

**"HAH?!! APA?!! ENAK AJA!!!"** balas Ichigo sambil ngeluarin Zangetsu. "Gue potong-potong jadi 100 bagian baru tau rasa elo!!"

"Kayak elonya bisa ngitung 1-100 dengan baik dan benar aja…" ledek Andre.

**"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!! BANKAI!! GETSUGA TENSOU!!"** Ichigo mengamuk.

Andre dengan cekatan menghindar dan menghajar Ichigo menggunakan pisaunya. **"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!"**

Nah, terjadilah pertengkaran satu sama lain… Sang target malah terbengkalai di kasur. Hitsugaya bangun, dia langsung sweat drop. **"ASTAGANAGA!! ADA APA, NEH?!!"**

6 orang yang lagi bertarung itu langsung berhenti saling menyerang dan menoleh. **"TOSHIRO?!!!"** teriak mereka bersamaan. Hitsugaya makin sweat drop.

**"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!"** ralat Hitsugaya sambil melipat tangannya ke depan. "Kalian ini! Kekanakan banget!! Please, deh, dewasa dikit knapa??"

"Nii-san, aku takut!" teriak Ryuu yang langsung memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Eh, Ryuu… Iya, nggak apa-apa, kok… ada aku," kata Hitsugaya sambil ngelus-ngelus Ryuu. Gayanya kayak seorang ibu yang lagi nenangin anaknya.

"Nggak kusangka Hitsugaya-han yang punya tempramen super buruk itu bisa punya sisi manis juga," gumam Gin.

"Baru tau?" timpal Ichigo.

"Iya, pas gue dulu di Seireitei… Hitsugaya-han tu orangnya dikit-dikit marah, dikit-dikit teriak, dikit-dikit ngamuk, dikit-dikit cemberut, ya gitu, deh!" terang Gin. "Gue juga pernah di tonjok gara-gara ngejatuhin kertas tugasnya!"

Hitsugaya cemberut. **"SALAH ELO SENDIRI, KAN, ICHIMARU!!"**

"Wah, apes bener elo… Turut berduka cita, deh," komen Andre.

"Tapi, sekarang Toshiro beda, lho! Dia sekarang tu bla… bla… bla… bla…" Ichigo ikutan nimbrung.

"Oh, ternyata sekarang udah bla… bla… bla… bla…"

"Bla… bla… bla… bla…"

"Bla… bla… bla… bla…"

Ichigo, Andre, ma Gin malah jadi ngediskusiin soal Hitsugaya dengan tampang serius.

Hitsugaya stress sendiri.

"Udah, kita biarin aja tu orang!" kata Renji.

"Oh bener juga… Gimana kalau kita minum teh?" tanya Wewe Gombel.

"Boleh juga…" komen Byakuya.

"Kamu bisa bikin teh yang enak?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Wewe Gombel.

"Tentu! Gue kan ahlinya teh! Mau teh apa? Teh hijau? Teh hitam?? Atau teh biasa?" tawar Wewe Gombel sambil ngambil sebuah tas berisi berbagai macam teh beserta termos air panas dan gulanya.

"Teh hijau aja, yuk!" kata Renji.

"Ayuk, ayuk!!" komen Byakuya.

"Gue punya biskuit! Kayaknya cocok, nih, di jadiin cemilan!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Asyik, tuh!!" jerit Wewe Gombel senang.

Renji, Byakuya, Wewe Gombel, ma Hitsugaya malah jadi ngelakuin pesta minum teh di atas kasur. (??)

Semua tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sampai sesosok makhluk masuk ke kamar bersama sosok laki-laki berbaju putih dengan model rambut kayak Superman. **Palasik** dan……… **Aizen Sousuke…**

"Wah, lagi enjoy ya, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Aizen yang tiba-tiba kepalanya nongol di depan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang lagi asyik menyeruput teh hijau angetnya, jadi tersedak. Ryuu langsung nolongin buat nepuk-nepuk punggungnya Hitsugaya. Kon nyodorin air putih. "**UHUK!! UHUK!!! **Uuuh… Makasih, Kon… Ryuu… **UHUK!! UHUK!!! A, A, AIZEN?!!!**" Hitsugaya langsung nunjuk-nunjuk jidat Aizen. **"NGAPAIN ELO DISINI JUGA?!!"**

"Ya, ampyuuun!! Seperti kata orang-orang! Dimana ada Gin, pasti ada Aizen!!" komen Renji. "Sungguh tidak cantik…… **LHO?!! GUE, KOK, JADI KAYAK YUMICHIKA?!!**"

"Tapi, sekarang kata-kata itu bakalan ganti…" kata Gin cuek.

"Sekarang slogannya adalah…" Aizen mengecek ketegasan suaranya. "Dimana ada Aizen, pasti ada Mbak Palasik!!"

Palasik cengar-cengir PD. "Uehehehehe, terima kasih… terima kasih…"

"Palasik?!!" Andre syok.

"Eeeh…?? Dia ini yang namanya palasik??" tanya Hitsugaya. "Yaiks!"

"Sebentar!" Ichigo membuka buku tentang hantunya.

**Palasik**

[foto palasik pas lagi melayang-layang di atap rumah]

Ciri-ciri: berwujud kepala saja dengan organ pencernaan tergantung. Tapi, pada siang hari, dia hanya orang biasa. Biasanya, palasik tu cewek.

Kemunculan: malam hari, di desa tempat si pemilik ilmu palasik tinggal

Lain-lain: Palasik adalah sebuah ilmu untuk hidup abadi dan bahagia. Bisa didapatkan secara turun-temurun. Seorang pemilik ilmu palasik tak akan bisa mati dengan tenang kalau ilmu palasiknya belum diwariskan ke anak/saudaranya. Seorang pemilik ilmu palasik akan tampak seperti orang biasa saat siang hari. Tapi, pada saat malam hari, dia akan melepas kepala dari badannya lalu terbang melayang-layang dengan hanya kepala dan organ pencernaannya. Tapi, ada juga yang badannya turut berjalan secara terpisah untuk mencari makanan. Yang biasa di serang palasik adalah makhluk hidup, seperti hewan, bayi, balita, dan anak-anak baik yang masih hidup, sudah meninggal ataupun yang masih dalam kandungan, tergantung jenis palasiknya. Orang dewasa jarang diserang.

"Hueeeeeeh?!! Ini, sih, gaswat!! **Gaswat!!!**" teriak Ichigo.

"Maksud elo gawat?!" ralat Byakuya.

Ichigo tetep menggila sambil teriak-teriak 'GASWAT! GASWAT!!'. Hitsugaya segera menggamparnya sampe nyadar.

"Oke… Ndre, elo tau nggak kelemahan 2 hantu ini?" tanya Renji.

Andre mikir. "Wewe Gombel, mah, gue nggak tau… Kalo palasik… Tinggal masukin aja pasir ke tubuhnya! Seketika dia tewas!!"

"Dimana pula tubuh ni palasik?!!" kata Hitsugaya syok.

"Kata kakek gue, biasanya tubuh palasik tu di umpetin di dalam rumah orang yang diserang! Tapi kadang juga di tinggal di rumah dia sendiri…" kata Andre.

**"AAAAAAAAAAH~!!! JADI HARUS NYARI?!! NGGAK SMART AMAT CARANYA!!"** protes Ichigo. "Think smart, donk!!"

"Sejak kapan elo ketularan Kotaro Sasaki dari Bando Spider di Eyeshield 21?!!" tuduh Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-han, jangan marah-marah gitu, donk… Cepet keriput, lho!" goda Gin.

"Diem elo!!" Kon langsung nendang dan nyakar-nyakar wajah Gin bareng Ryuu.

"Mas Gin!!" teriak Wewe Gombel histeris.

"Apa? 'Mas Gin'? Nggak cocok, ah!" komen Aizen cool.

"Dari pada nama elo! 'Mas Wijen'!!" teriak Andre ke Aizen.

Aizen langsung ngamuk. **"APA ELO BILANG?!! NAMA GUE ITU 'AIZEN'!! BUKAN 'WIJEN'!!!"**

"Sabar aja… Wijen kan enak…" ganti Palasik yang ngasih komentar cool.

Kepala Aizen langsung meletus saking keselnya. Gin cuma geleng-geleng kepala. "Haah… Dasar, Mas Wijen!"

**"'AIZEN'!!! GUE PECAT ELO NTAR!!"** teriak Aizen.

"Pecat aja kalo berani!" tantang Gin.

"Nantang elo?!!"

"Siapa takut?!"

"Kalo gue menang, Hitsugaya-kun jadi milik gue!"

"Oke!! Kalo elo kalah, Hitsugaya-han jadi istri gue!!"

Dengan itu, Aizen dan Gin langsung bertarung.

"Lha?!! Kok, gue yang di jadiin rebutan?!! Emangnya mereka siapa, kok, berani-beraninya ngeklaim gue sebagai punya mereka?!!" semprot Hitsugaya. "Oya! Ichimaru! Gue kan cowok!! Gue nggak mungkin jadi 'istri' elo!!!"

"Mungkin!" teriak Gin sambil menghindari serangan Aizen.

"**PLEASE, DEH!! GUE COWOK!!** Apa perlu gue pelorotin celana gue biar kalian percaya?!!" teriak Hitsugaya kesel. Dia langsung syok sendiri. _Waduh! Ngomong apaan tadi gue…??_

**"APA?!! BOLEH! BOLEH!! AYO, BUKA!!"** teriak Gin, Aizen, Ichigo, ma Andre berbahagia.

**"HENTAI!!"** Hitsugaya langsung ngumpet di belakang Byakuya ma Wewe Gombel yang lagi nyantai minum teh. "Papa! Mama! Mereka jahat sama aku!" kata Hitsugaya kepada Byakuya dan Wewe Gombel.

**"APA?!! MANA YANG JAHAT?!!"** teriak Wewe Gombel. "Biar mama sembelih tu orang!!"

**"TRUS PAPA CABIK-CABIK PAKE INI!!"** Byakuya ngeluarin Senbonzakura.

Hitsugaya nunjuk ke arah Ichigo, dkk. Renji segera bergeser. "Eh, gue enggak, lho!"

"Abarai nggak ngapa-ngapain aku. Yang lainnya bunuh aja! Ya, Pa? Ma?" pinta Hitsugaya. Oke, beri tepuk tangan super meriah untuk akting jenius dari Hitsugaya Toshiro!!

"Sip, deh!!" Byakuya langsung menghunus Senbonzakura. "Chire, Senbonzakura!"

**"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAH~!! TRIDENT TACKLE!!"** Wewe Gombel langsung nyuri tekniknya Shin dari Ojo White Knight di Eyeshield 21.

Hitsugaya langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan ngelihat Ichigo, Andre, Aizen, dan Gin di hajar habis-habisan sama Wewe Gombel dan Byakuya. Palasik sama Renji cuma bisa cengo ngelihat pemandangan itu.

Tiba-tiba…

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!"**

Hitsugaya menjerit saat seseorang berkulit hitam menggendongnya dengan kasar. Seketika seluruh orang yang ada di situ menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Aduh, kalo ngegendong anak jangan kasar-kasar, donk!" protes sosok berbaju putih dan berpunggung bolong. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sundel Bolong?

"Maklumin aja… Gue 'kan buta," kata orang yang menggendong Hitsugaya. Kaname Tousen.

**"KANAME?!!"** Hitsugaya syok. _Kok, sampe dia juga ke sini?!!_

**"OMG! TOSHIRO!!"** teriak Ichigo, Andre, Byakuya, Renji, Aizen, Gin, dan Wewe Gombel.

**"MAKAN MALAM GUE!!"** teriak Palasik yang langsung di hajar Byakuya, dkk. **"ADUH, AMPUN!! AMPUN!!!"**

"Iiih, imutnya ni anak!! So cute!!" Sundel Bolong langsung mainin pipinya Hitsugaya. "Pipinya lucu!!"

**"AWW!! SAKIT!! AWW~!!!"** Hitsugaya cuma bisa teriak-teriak pasrah. "Pipi gue!!"

**"KYAAAAAAAAA~!!! SUARANYA JUGA LUCU!!"** sang Sundel Bolong malah teriak-teriak ala fan girl.

"Ternyata Aizen-sama dan Gin nggak kalah 36115 ya…" komen Tousen.

"36115 itu apaan??" tanya Aizen.

"Nggak tau, itu kodenya Tousen!" kata Gin. "Silakan bertanya kepada yang bersangkutan!"

"Lho?? Bukannya elo tadi bilang tu kode juga?!" tuduh Renji.

"Gue tadi cuma niru… Akhir-akhir ini Tousen senengnya ngulang-ngulang tu angka!" terang Gin dengan tampang innocent.

Ichigo, Renji, ma Andre rasanya pengen ngeroyok Gin.

"Yang jelas, Shiro-chan sekarang punya gue!! **ANAK GUE!! OHOHOHOHOHO!!! COME ON, MAS TOUSEN!!**" kata Sundel Bolong yang langsung terbang keluar. Tousen sambil tetep ngegendong Hitsugaya ikutan keluar pake shunpo. Hitsugaya cuma bisa berusaha kabur tapi nggak bisa. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah.

**"HWADUH!! TOSHIRO!!!"** semuanya langsung panik setengah mati.

"Yaaaah, gue kalah!" keluh Gin.

"Gue juga!! Oh, my Hitsugaya-kun~!!" teriak Aizen lebay.

"Anak gue…" keluh Wewe Gombel dan Byakuya berbarengan.

**"MY DINNER!!!"** teriak Palasik.

**"HUEEEEEEEEEEE, NII-SAN~!!"** Kon ma Ryuu nangis bareng.

Ichigo dan Andre lemes karena Shiro-hime mereka udah di culik oleh Si Buta dari Hueco Mundo, Kaname Tousen, dan Sandal… eh… Sundel Bolong.

"Eh, emm, apa gue ketinggalan sesuatu??" tanya Sagi yang masuk lewat jendela kamar Ichigo.

"Knapa elo disini?" tanya Byakuya.

"Nagih uang makannya tadi…"

"………………………"

Sagi pun langsung ber-shunpo ria saat Byakuya mencabut Senbonzakura-nya sambil teriak-teriak 'kenapa elo malah datangnya sekarang?!!'.

* * *

Ichigo dengan lemes bangun pagi. Gimana nggak lemes?! Orang dia terpaksa harus sekamar sama Gin! Padahal dia maunya tidur sama Toshiro, eh, ujung-ujungnya malah sama serigala hidup!

Renji juga lagi nggak berbahagia karena sekamar sama Andre. Mereka betengkar terus sampe akhirnya ketiduran juga. Hasilnya, Renji ma Andre lomba ngorok sampai pagi. Ichigo sama Gin sampai nggak bisa tidur gara-gara duel ngorok antara Renji dan Andre itu. Benar-benar ganas…

Byakuya lebih nggak berbahagia lagi. Dia sekamar sama Aizen. 2 orang itu saling kirim death glare sampai ketiduran. Begitu bangun, 2 orang itu langsung adu panco. Siapa yang menang, boleh mandi duluan…

"Wueeeh, laper… Makan apaan, nih? Mana nggak ada Toshiro!" keluh Ichigo.

"Bikin mie instant aja!" usul Renji.

"Gue, sih, terserah!" gumam Andre.

"Huaaaaaah… Gue pengen kopi!" kata Byakuya. "Hiks, harusnya pagi-pagi gini gue minum kopi buatannya Toshiro."

"Kalo gue, pagi-pagi gini minum teh anget," ucap Aizen.

"Yee, sapa juga yang nanya elo?" sindir Andre.

"Jadi setiap hari Hitsugaya-han yang memasak di sini?" tanya Gin.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Di rumah ini cuma dia yang bisa memasak! Gue bisa-bisa aja kalau makanan instant atau kaleng… Pokoknya yang gampang-gampang! Kayak menggoreng telur."

"Kayaknya gue mencium adanya KDRT, nih," gumam Gin.

**"HAH?!! APA ELO BILANG?!!"** gertak Ichigo. "Renji! Disini ada racun tikus, nggak?! Mau gue kasih ke tikus raksasa satu ini!!"

"Wah, kalo nggak salah gue punya cairan buat ngebunuh ni buah strawberry!" kata Gin nggak mau kalah. Ichigo sama Gin langsung saling berkirim death glare.

"Udah, deh… Nggak usah betengkar! Mumpung sekarang hari libur… Kita sekalian aja ngebantu Hitsugaya-taichou ngurus rumah ini… Sebagian masak, menyapu, mengepel, atau yang lainnya!" kata Renji menengahi.

"Hee?? Tumben elo pinter!" celetuk Andre. Renji langsung menghajar Andre.

"Ehem, benar juga usulan Renji…" komen Aizen. "Soalnya kalo di pikir-pikir kasihan Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Oke, biar gue yang ngebagi tugasnya!" kata Byakuya.

"Nggak!! Kita aja!" celetuk Ryuu dan Kon. "Kita yang tahu benar apa aja yang harus dilakuin hari ini!"

"Bener juga… Tolong ya!" kata Andre.

"Ichigo yang memasak makanan dan membersihkan kamar mandi! Kebetulan kemarin Nii-san udah belanja banyak makanan yang mungkin elo bisa masak sendiri. Ntar aku bantu!" kata Ryuu. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Gin yang menyapu halaman depan dan merapikan taman!" titah Kon.

"Merapikan taman?" tanya Gin.

"Iya, kayak memangkas rumput dan lainnya," terang Ryuu.

**"EMANGNYA GUE TUKANG KEBON?!!"** protes Gin.

Ryuu langsung masang muka angker. "Ini masih mending! Nii-san aja ngerjain seluruhnya! Memasak, membersihkan kamar mandi, menyapu halaman, menata taman, mengepel, mencuci… pokoknya semuanya!!"

"Eeeh?? Baiklah kalau begitu," Gin mengalah.

"Renji menyapu dan mengepel rumah lantai 1!" kata Ryuu.

"Uuuh, oke…" Renji setuju.

"Aizen menguras dan membersihkan kolam renang! Juga menyapu halaman belakang!" ucap Ryuu lagi. "Byakuya menyapu dan mengepel rumah lantai 2! Sekalian tolong rapiin kamarnya Nii-san! Trus, Andre… Elo menyetrika baju-baju, membersihkan perabotan rumah, dan menyiram tanaman!"

"Lho? Menyiram tanaman kan tugasnya si wajah tikus?" tanya Andre.

"Menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang! Gin kan cuma bertugas di halaman depan!" terang Kon.

"Ooh…" komen Andre.

"Tugasnya Ichigo gampang banget…" protes Aizen.

"Asal elo tau, kamar mandi di rumah itu tu ada 5 dan semuanya bath up! Luas pula!" kata Ryuu. Aizen langsung paham.

"Oke!! Semuanya! Selesai sarapan… Ayo, kerja!!" sorak Ryuu.

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo…**

Ichigo memasak masakan dengan penuh kegaduhan. Dia masak mie instant sama telur. Selagi Ichigo memasak, ada yang nyoba nyicil pekerjaan dulu. Tapi, ada juga yang malah asyik nonton TV atau main PS.

"Waduh!!" Ichigo kaget pas mencoba menggoreng telur mata sapi. Tau sendiri, kan, kalo telur mata sapi tu selalu meletup-letup begitu di taburi garam.

"Eeeh, garamnya jangan banyak-banyak! Ntar meletupnya juga makin banyak!" kata Ryuu. "Minyaknya juga… Niat goreng telur apa ngabisin minyak, sih, elo??"

"Nggak Toshiro, nggak mod soul-nya… sama aja cerewetnya!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Jahat~!! Iiih, gue laporin Nii-san!!" ancam Ryuu.

"Waduh!! Sorry, deh…" Ichigo nyerah. Ryuu langsung naik ke pundaknya Ichigo.

"Eh, cepetan di angkat!! Udah hampir gosong, tuh!!"

Ichigo segera mengangkat telur mata sapi itu. "Fiuuh, makasih dah di ingetin, Ryuu!"

"Iya~!!" Ryuu meluk Ichigo.

_Bener juga kata Toshiro… Ni mod soul emang genit…_ pikir Ichigo. _Eeh, tapi lumayan juga ya, kalo ntar Ryuu meluk gue pas dia lagi di gigainya Toshiro… Ehehehehe…_

"Ichigo!! Mie-nya mateng, tuh!!" kata Kon.

Ichigo segera mematikan kompor dan mentiriskan mie instant itu. Bau khas mie instant langsung memenuhi dapur. Perut Ichigo langsung berbunyi.

"Ichigo, telurnya juga udah hampir gosong, nih!!" teriak Ryuu. Ichigo cepat-cepat mengangkat telur itu.

"Ichigo, kopi gue mana??" tanya Byakuya.

"Bentar!! Airnya belum mateng!" jawab Ichigo sambil memecahkan telur sekali lagi.

"Ichigo!! Airnya udah mendidih, tuh!!" teriak Kon.

"Ichigo!! Nasinya udah mateng!!" kata Ryuu.

"Ichigo!! Kopi gue mana?!!" teriak Byakuya lagi.

"Ichigo!! Telurnya gosong, tuh!!" teriak Ryuu.

"Ichigo!! Cepetan, donk!! Laper, nih!" keluh Andre.

"Ichigo!! Telurnya belum di kasih garam, nih!!" lapor Ryuu

"Ichigo!! Mie-nya lupa elo kasih bumbu, tau!!" komplain Gin.

"Ichigo!! Kopi gue belum dikasih gula!!" komplain Byakuya.

"Ichigo!! Udah gue bilang, kan?!! Punya gue telurnya setengah mateng! Kok, malah elo gosongin, sih?!!" komplain Aizen.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!"** Ichigo stress sendiri.

* * *

**Ichimaru Gin…**

Sehabis sarapan mie goreng tanpa bumbu, nasi gosong, dan telur gosong made by Ichigo, Gin memulai tugasnya menyapu halaman depan. Di ambilnya sapu lidi dan memulai menyapu.

"Hhh, berasa jadi tukang kebon gue…" keluh Gin sambil terus menyapu.

**Srek… srek… srek…**

Gin mengumpulkan dedaunan kering tersebut di tengah halaman. Begitu selesai…

**BWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH~!!!**

Angin kencang menerpa gundukan daun kering tersebut dan menjatuhkan dedaunan kering dari pohonnya. Halaman depan berantakan lagi, deh…

Gin cengo. Itu artinya, Gin harus menyapu ulang halaman depan…

Dengan kesal, Gin kembali menyapu. Biar nggak berantakan lagi, Gin cepat-cepat memasukkan dedaunan itu ke 3 tempat sampah yang sudah disediakan. Selesai sudah! Gin tersenyum puas. Dia segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah buat ngambil gunting tanaman dan slang air.

"Hmm, sekarang tinggal memangkas rumput, menyapu ulang, di siram, trus bisa nyantai lagi~!!" gumam Gin riang. "Aah, ternyata ini mu-"

**JREEEEEEEENG~!!**

Betapa kagetnya Gin saat melihat tempat sampah itu sudah ambruk di tanah dan isinya berserakan lagi.

"Ko, kok, bisa?!!" jerit Gin syok.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan Gin adalah suara gong-gongan anjing. Nggak ada 5 detik, seekor anjing gede hitam mengerikan nongol dan menubruk-nubrukkan badannya ke tempat sampah lain di halaman depan sampai isinya keluar semua. Gin marah besar.

**"DASAR ANJING KURANG AJAR!!! SINI!! GUE CINCANG ELO!!"** bentak Gin. Mukanya super marah. Di todongkannya gunting tanaman yang lagi dia bawa.

Anjing itu menoleh ke arah Gin. Tatapannya nggak kalah angker sama Gin. **"GUK!!!"** dengan semangat, anjing itu berlari ke arah Gin.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!! HELP~!!!"**

* * *

**Abarai Renji…**

Renji menyapu lantai 1 sambil ngedengerin MP4-nya. Dia lagi nyanyi lagunya Fall Out Boy yang 'Thanks for the Memories'.

Ichigo nongol dari kamar mandi dengan badan basah kuyup.

"Habis ngapain elo? Basah begitu!" tanya Renji.

"Tadi gue kepeleset trus nyebur ke bath up! Untungnya tu bath up ada airnya! Kalo nggak, bisa gegar otak gue!" lapor Ichigo.

"Hah?! Kehujanan?! Kapan hujannya??" tanya Renji nggak nyambung. Maklum, dia lagi pake headset dengan volume nyaris pol.

Ichigo segera mencopot headset-nya Renji. "Kepeleset!! Bukan kehujanan!! Makanya copot dulu tu headset! Gila! Elo nyetel volume MP4-nya berapa, sih?!"

"94…" jawab Renji cool.

**"APA?!! VOLUME PALING KERASNYA KAN 100?!! PANTESAN ELO JADI KAYAK ORANG BUDEK!"**

Renji nyengir.

"Ichi-nii!! Ayo, lanjutin ngebersihin kamar mandi!" kata Ryuu yang udah narik-narik celana pendeknya Ichigo.

"Eh, iya, bentar Ryuu! Gue ganti baju dulu!" kata Ichigo ke Ryuu.

"Lho? Kan percuma! Ntar kalo kepeleset lagi gimana? Sayang kaosnya, lho! Ayo, Ichi-nii!" celetuk Ryuu riang. Kayaknya Ryuu sekarang lagi seneng karena punya orang yang bisa dijadiin tempat bermanja-manja selain Hitsugaya. Yaah, walau Hitsugaya tetep jadi orang nomer 1-nya Ryuu.

"Iya juga… Ya, udah! Ayo!" Ichigo membiarkan Ryuu duduk nyaman di bahunya.

"Yeeey~!!" sorak Ryuu senang.

Renji geleng-geleng kepala lalu melirik sofa di ruang tengah. "Heh, Kon! Ketimbang elo nganggur gitu, mending bantuin gue, gih!"

Kon melirik Renji dari balik majalah Playboy-nya. "Suka-suka gue, kan!"

"Elo kan cuma numpang di sini! Ayo, bantu!!"

**"OGAH!!"**

"Cih! Ntar elo gue laporin Hitsugaya-taichou, lho!! Gue laporin kalo elo pernah macem-macem sama dia pas tidur! Trus, gue beritau Kuchiki-taichou juga soal itu! Ehehehe… Gue jamin, deh, elo bakal di usir!"

Kon langsung pucat. **"NGGAK MAU!! GUE NGGAK MAU BERPISAH SAMA NII-SAN!! HUEEEEEEE~!! IYA, DEH, GUE BANTU!!"**

Renji pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

**Kuchiki Byakuya…**

Byakuya menyapu dan mengepel lantai 2 dengan shunpo dan alat-alat canggih dari perusahaannya. Alat yang dia gunakan kali ini adalah alat penyedot debu otomatis yang bisa berjalan sendiri dengan kilat. Tak lupa, Byakuya menggunakan mop yang bisa mengepel sendiri. Jadi, nggak ada 1 jam, seluruh tugasnya kelar dengan bersih dan mengkilap…

"Nah, tinggal kamarnya Toshiro!" gumam Byakuya.

* * *

**Aizen Sousuke…**

Aizen menguras kolam renang yang luas itu dengan malas.

"Hh, ini penghinaan!! Gue, sang penguasa Hueco Mundo, malah di suruh ngelakuin hal kayak begini?!! Sialan!!" keluh Aizen yang lalu mengambil sikat untuk menyikat bagian dalam kolam.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, Aizen menyikat seluruh dasar kolam di bawah terik matahari. Tak ada 1 jam, bisa kita lihat pemandangan Aizen kejang-kejang di dasar kolam karena rematiknya kambuh lagi…

* * *

**Andre…**

Sebagai anak SMA yang rajin, tentu Andre bisa menyetrika seluruh pakaian tanpa masalah. Dia juga dengan riang membersihkan perabotan tanpa kendala. Begitu selesai, dia menyiram tanaman.

"Ehehehe, ini, mah, pekerjaan gue tiap hari…" gumam Andre sambil nyengir.

* * *

Hitsugaya terbangun dari tidurnya. "…… ngg…??"

"Oh, udah bangun!" celetuk seorang wanita.

"Ini… dimana…??" Hitsugaya mengucek-ucek matanya. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Matanya melotot. **"ASTAGANAGA!! GUE DIMANA?!!"**

"Tenang, Shiro-chan! Ada mama, kok!" kata Sundel Bolong sambil senyum-senyum.

"**EEEEEEEEEEGH!!!** Jangan mendekat!!" Hitsugaya mundur-mundur.

"Iih, lucunya~!!" seseorang tiba-tiba memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang. "Nggak usah takut, mama bakal ngelindungi kamu!"

"Enak aja! Gue ini mamanya!" teriak Sundel Bolong.

"Gue!!" teriak orang yang memeluk Hitsugaya, Wewe Gombel.

"Salah!! Yang bener dia itu sarapan gue!!" bantah Palasik yang tiba-tiba nongol di dekat Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung melompat kaget.

"Nggak bisa!! Anak seimut ini nggak boleh elo makan! Mending jadi anak gue!" cetus Sundel Bolong sambil narik Hitsugaya ke kanan.

**"APA?!! INI ANAK GUE!!"** protes Wewe Gombel sambil narik Hitsugaya ke kiri.

**"GUE!!"** narik Hitsugaya ke kanan.

**"GUE!!"** narik Hitsugaya ke kiri.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!! GUE NGGAK MAU TERBELAH JADI 2 TAU!!"** protes Hitsugaya kesel. _Yang bener aja! Sudah cukup gue jadi rebutan pas di Bali ngelawan Leak ma Genderuwo!_

"Ah, maaf, Shiro-chan!" kata Sundel Bolong dan Wewe Gombel yang langsung memeluk Hitsugaya. Alhasil, Hitsugaya terjepit.

**"UGH~!! Nggak bisa… napas!"** rintih Hitsugaya.

Palasik hanya bisa sweat drop. "Kasihan Toshiro-nya, tuh!"

Wewe Gombel dan Sundel Bolong segera melepas Hitsugaya dari pelukan maut mereka. Hitsugaya bergembira karena dapat menghirup udara segar kembali.

"Oya, dimana Kaname?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Disini," kata Tousen dari atas pohon.

**"HAH?!! NGAPAIN ELO DI SITU?!!" **teriak Hitsugaya.

"Gue lagi BAB di WC! Emang kenapa?" tanya Tousen.

**"APA?!! ELO ITU DI ATAS POHON, TAU!!"** teriak Hitsugaya, Wewe Gombel, Sundel Bolong, dan Palasik.

"Eh, gue kirain ini WC di lantai 2."

"………………"

"Ngomong-ngomong ngapain gue di bawa ke sini?" Hitsugaya heran.

"Buat jadi anak gue!!" teriak Sundel Bolong. Dia langsung di gampar Wewe Gombel.

"Nggak, kok. Kita cuma bermaksud menghukum temen elo itu! Biar mereka nyadar!" terang Wewe Gombel. "Tapi, gue juga pengen punya anak kayak elo~!!"

"Nyadar? Maksud elo?" Hitsugaya makin heran.

Palasik ganti buka mulut. "Sebenernya gue pengennya jadiin elo santapan biar gue hidup abadi dan kaya raya. Tapi, gara-gara gue nggak mau di keroyok 2 orang ini, gue mau ngebantu buat nyadarin temen-temen elo tentang KDRT yang udah mereka lakuin!"

"KDRT?" Hitsugaya jadi cengo. "Astaga… Ya nggaklah! Gue happy-happy aja, kok! Gue nggak di siksa atau di apa-apain sama mereka!"

"Lha, kok, cuma elo yang di suruh ngurusin rumah? Mereka kan juga punya kewajiban!" protes Wewe Gombel.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Hm, begini… Gue ngelakuin hal itu karena mereka semua nggak becus ngelakuin hal itu! Mereka nggak bisa masak. Kuchiki yang terbiasa hidup nyaman di rumah mewahnya, tentu nggak bisa. Jadi dia gue suruh ngurusin keuangan aja. Abarai terlalu pemalas dan pelupa, tapi dia udah gue tugasin buat ngelakuin hal-hal mudah. Kalau Kurosaki, dia udah terbiasa di rumahnya, jadi dia lebih sering membantu gue," terang Hitsugaya. "Lagi pula mereka sibuk, jadi lebih sering gue yang ngurus rumah!"

"Kalau yang cowok keren berambut hitam itu gue tau. Dia emang sibuk banget karena punya perusahaan dan juga bekerja sebagai guru. Lha, kalo yang sisanya? Sibuk apaan mereka?" tanya Sundel Bolong.

"Abarai ikutan klub basket. Jadi dia sibuk. Kurosaki juga sibuk karena dia selalu yang jadi petugas patroli dalam menangani hollow-hollow lemah!" jawab Hitsugaya. "Nah, daripada gue nganggur, ya mending ngurusin rumah!"

"Eeeh, begitu, toh…" Wewe Gombel udah mudeng.

Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Oke, berarti keputusannya, kita bakal pulangin elo!" kata Palasik. Sundel Bolong dan Wewe Gombel mengangguk setuju.

Tousen yang udah selesai BAB di atas pohon, ikutan mengangguk. Hitsugaya tersenyum.

* * *

**Malamnya, di rumah tempat tinggal para shinigami…**

"Hueeeeeeh…" Aizen langsung teler di sofa begitu selesai mengerjakan tugas dan makan malam. Badannya sakit banget dan lagi mau di kasih koyo sama Andre. Untungnya tadi Lastri mampir ke rumah itu buat nganterin makanan. Hasilnya, mereka nggak jadi makan malam sama nasi goreng gosong made by Ichigo. Selamet, deh!

"Biar cepet sembuh, di kasih balsem aja!" celetuk Ichigo. "Kata Toshiro, lebih cepet kalo di kasih balsem dulu, baru di koyo!"

"Bener juga! Ada yang punya balsem, nggak?" tanya Andre sambil menghentikan kegiatannya membuka bungkus koyo.

"Gue punya di kamar. Tapi ini extra hot, lho!" kata Renji. Sebagai atlet basket, tentu dia punya peralatan yang lengkap untuk keseleo dan lainnya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa! Yang penting cepet sembuh!" cetus Aizen. "Sakit banget tau!"

"Mau di pijetin?" tawar Byakuya sambil menyiapkan tangannya.

"Boleh," jawab Aizen pasrah.

Byakuya dengan semangat memijati Aizen. Setiap pijatan penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Byakuya emang sengaja. Sekalian aja dia pengen matahin tulang-tulangnya Aizen.

**"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW~!!! EMAAAAK~!! ELO NIAT NGEBUNUH GUE APA MIJETIN GUE?!!"** teriak Aizen penuh penderitaan.

"Mungkin ke dua-duanya…," jawab Byakuya datar.

"Ini balsemnya!" kata Renji. Dia udah sengaja ngambil balsem yang paling panas.

"Biar gue yang ngolesin!" celetuk Gin. Dia langsung ngambil balsem super banyak dan di ratakan ke punggung Aizen. Balsemnya Renji yang berwadah jumbo itu langsung habis.

"Hueeeeeee~!! Balsem gue habis~!!" keluh Renji sambil meratapi wadah balsemnya yang udah kosong melompong.

Andre nyengir. Dia langsung nempelin koyo banyak-banyak. Padahal itu koyo yang super panas. Aizen berasa lagi di setrika.

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! PANAS!! PANAAAS~!! HELP~!! AIR~!!"** teriak Aizen histeris.

"Nih, air!" Ichigo langsung naruh handuk yang baru di celupin ke air panas ke punggung Aizen.

**"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Aizen kejang-kejang akibat panas yang menggila. Byakuya, Andre, Gin, Ichigo, dan Renji langsung saling berkirim senyum menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Gue pulang!" kata cowok berambut putih.

**"TOSHIRO!!!"** teriak seluruh orang yang mengelilingi sofa itu dengan senang.

"Tampang kalian, kok… ancur begitu…??" tanya Hitsugaya heran.

Ichigo nyengir. "Kita tadi nyoba ngerjain seluruh pekerjaan yang biasa elo kerjain di rumah… Trus kita nyadar kalo tugas elo itu… berat banget! Kita salut sama elo yang bisa ngerjain semua itu tanpa masalah… Yaah, kecuali Byakuya ma Andre, sih… Byakuya tadi pake alatnya dan Andre emang udah biasa! Jadi, maaf ya, Toshiro… Udah ngerepotin elo!"

"Ya, nggak apa-apa, kok!" kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum tulus. Ichigo, Andre, sama Gin langsung tepar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita punya misi untuk meng-konsou mereka…" Hitsugaya nunjuk ke arah Wewe Gombel, Palasik, dan Sundel Bolong.

"Hai~!!" sapa trio hantu cewek itu.

"Tousen mana?" tanya Gin.

"Udah nunggu di luar!" celetuk Palasik.

"Oke, kami juga masih punya misi!" cetus Aizen.

"Misi apaan? Menguasai dunia?" tanya Byakuya.

Gin dan Aizen berpandangan. "Misi untuk……… **KEMBALI KE HUECO MUNDO!!!**" 2 orang itu langsung lari dan masuk ke garganta. (A/N : Garganta tu pintu penghubung Hueco Mundo dan dunia nyata. Eh, penulisannya bener nggak 'garganta'?)

"Eh!! Cih, mereka kabur!" keluh Byakuya.

"Mereka tu sapa, sih?" tanya Andre.

"Perasaan elo pernah kita ceritain soal 3 musuh besar kami dari Hueco Mundo, deh!" kata Ichigo.

"Iya, juga… Kalian cerita kalo mereka itu namanya Gin, Aizen, dan Tousen… Eh!! **JADI ITU TADI MEREKA YANG DARI HUECO MUNDO?!!**" teriak Andre kaget.

Hitsugaya mengangguk dan mengambil pil modsoul dari bonekanya. Ditelannya pil itu. Hitsugaya langsung keluar dari gigainya. Gigai Hitsugaya sekarang terisi oleh Ryuu.

"Nii-san akhirnya kembali~!!" Ryuu memeluk Hitsugaya. "Hueeee~!! Gue kangen! Oya, aku kemarin tidur bareng Ichi-nii, lho!! Ichi-nii baik, deh, sama aku!" kini Ryuu meluk Ichigo.

"Uargh!! Ryuu jangan memeluk Kurosaki dengan gigai gue!! Memalukan!!" jerit Hitsugaya dengan muka merah.

"Ah, bilang aja Nii-san cemburu karena aku bisa meluk Ichi-nii!" celetuk Ryuu.

"Gue nggak peduli elo mau meluk siapa… Tapi kalo meluk jangan pakai gigai gue, donk!!" protes Hitsugaya. "Sini!"

"Nggak mau!" kata Ryuu sambil memeluk Ichigo lebih erat dengan gigai Hitsugaya. Ichigo senyum-senyum kesenengan. Andre menahan kekesalannya dengan terus menonjok-nonjok Kon.

"Oke, kalian siap untuk di konsou?" tanya Byakuya dalam wujud shinigami-nya. Senbonzakura sudah siap di tangannya.

Wewe Gombel mengangguk. "Yup!"

"Gue siap kapan aja!" kata Sundel Bolong.

"Gue…" Palasik tampak berpikir. Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya bingung. **"GUE MAU MAKAN AJA!!!"** Palasik itu langsung menyambar tubuh Hitsugaya.

**"UGH~!!!"** Hitsugaya terpental jauh dan membentur vas bunga yang besar hingga pecah. Dia pingsan. Darah mengalir dari dahinya yang baru menabrak vas itu.

**"TOSHIRO!!"** semuanya syok.

"Ahahaha!! Makan siang gue!!" Palasik itu melesat ke arah Hitsugaya. Byakuya menggunakan shunpo dan menghalau Palasik dengan Senbonzakura.

"Chire, Senbonzakura!"

Tapi, dengan gesit, Palasik menghindar. "Hah! Elo pikir gue lemah? Nih!" Palasik membanting Byakuya sampai menubruk lemari dengan kepalanya. Dia juga pingsan.

"Taichou!!" Renji mengeluarkan Zabimaru. "Howl, Zabima-**UGH!!**" Palasik segera mencekik Renji dengan ususnya.

"Heyaaaah!!" Andre dengan cekatan mengeluarkan pisaunya untuk memotong usus itu. Begitu berhasil memutuskan usus yang mencekik Renji, Andre ganti yang di cekik pake usus yang tersisa. **"UEGH!! Help!!"**

Renji yang berniat menolong malah dapat serudukan dari Palasik. Cowok berambut merah itu langsung terlempar sampai masuk dapur dan menghantam panci.

Ryuu segera melompat dan menarik usus itu hingga putus dengan tangan kosong. "Huek!! Jijik!!" jerit Ryuu pas ngelihat tangannya jadi berlumuran darah gara-gara pegang usus itu.

"Terima ini!" Palasik memukul Ryuu dan Andre sekaligus dengan organ pencernaannya yang melayang-layang. 2 orang itu terlempar ke sofa dan pingsan.

"Palasik! Apa maksudnya ini?!! Kita udah janji, kan?!!" teriak Wewe Gombel.

Palasik hanya menyeringai. "Gue mau hidup abadi!! Dan kalian hanya pengganggu!"

Sundel Bolong menggeram. "Kurang ajar kau!!"

Ichigo, yang udah dalam wujud shinigami, menatap Palasik tajam. "Jangan sentuh Toshiro!!"

"Ichigo, biar gue bantu!" kata Kon yang udah di dalam tubuh Ichigo itu.

"Nggak, elo tolongin mereka aja, Kon! Kayaknya Ryuu terluka," perintah Ichigo.

"Eh, tapi, Ichigo…"

"Udah, cepet!!" bentak Ichigo yang lalu melepas balutan kain dari Zangetsu. "Biar gue yang urus ini!"

"Izinkan kami membantu!" kata Sundel Bolong. "Kami bisa mencari potongan tubuh Palasik itu dan mengubur/mengisinya dengan pasir!"

"Iya, kami sudah punya gambaran dimana tubuh itu di sembunyikan!" imbuh Wewe Gombel.

"Baiklah, tolong ya! Akan gue tahan makhluk ini sebisa gue!" kata Ichigo. Sundel Bolong dan Wewe Gombel pun berlari keluar.

"Kalian pikir, kalian mau kemana?!!" Palasik itu melesat ke arah Wewe Gombel dan Sundel Bolong.

"Heyaaaaaah!!!" Ichigo menghadang Palasik itu. "Kita masih ada urusan! Lawan elo adalah gue! Bukan mereka!!"

"Hoo… Berani juga kau," gumam Palasik. "Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Kon hanya bisa menonton pertarungan Ichigo dan Palasik itu dengan menggigil. Dia segera menoleh ke arah Ryuu dan berkonsentrasi untuk mengobati luka di kepala Ryuu atau lebih tepatnya, di gigai Hitsugaya.

"Ngg… Kon…??" Ryuu mulai siuman.

"Tahan sebentar, Ryuu! Mau gue bersihin lukanya biar nggak infeksi!" kata Kon. Ryuu mengangguk dan kembali memposisikan kepalanya ke pangkuan Kon yang ada di tubuh Ichigo.

* * *

Sundel Bolong dan Wewe Gombel berlari ke arah sebuah hutan. Mereka segera memasuki sebuah gubuk.

"Dimana, sih, tubuhnya?!!" geram Wewe Gombel sambil mengobrak-abrik isi gubuk itu. "Beneran ini 'kan tempat tu Palasik buat semedi?!"

"Iya, ini tempatnya! Kita 'kan pernah di ajak ke sini dulu! Gue masih inget banget! Gini-gini daya ingat gue bagus, coy!" kata Sundel Bolong.

"Lha, trus tubuhnya mana?!!" teriak Wewe Gombel stress.

"Meneketehe!! Gue juga lagi nyari!" balas Sundel Bolong.

"Apa di pohon ya?" tebak Wewe Gombel dengan gaya detektif gadungan.

"Emangnya elo tinggal di pohon?!"

"Mungkin aja!!"

"Si Palasik pernah bilang kalau dia itu punya rumah mewah 'kan? Suaminya juga katanya pengusaha… Trus punya anak yang udah kuliah."

"Iya… Tapi… Eh, sebentar…" Wewe Gombel bertampang serius. "Kalo nggak salah kemarin pas kita memata-matai Toshiro… Ada anak cewek yang kelihatan baru pulang kuliah mampir ke rumahnya 'kan?"

"Oh iya! Tadi Toshiro juga sempet nyeritain kita soal tetangganya yang pengusaha sukses, keren, dan baik hati… Dia kalo nggak salah bilang, soal istri sang pengusaha itu yang cantik dan pendiam tapi menyukai anak kecil 'kan? Jangan-jangan…" Sundel Bolong melotot.

2 hantu itu saling menatap. **"AYO, KITA KE RUMAH ANAK BERNAMA LASTRI ITU!!"**

* * *

Ichigo sudah berlumuran darah. Di luar dugaan, Palasik itu ternyata kuat sekali! Palasik tertawa mengejek. "AHAHAHA!!! Bagaimana? Masih kuat, hmm?"

"Urusai!! Gue bunuh elo!!" gertak Ichigo.

"Ah, gue bosen banget… Elo cepetan mati, gih! Gue udah nggak sabar buat makan tu anak!" kata Palasik.

**"JANGAN HARAP!!"** teriak Ichigo yang lalu berlari ke arah Palasik. Dengan mudah Palasik menghantam Ichigo sampai jatuh ke lantai yang keras dan dingin. Darah mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Ichi-nii!!!" teriak Ryuu (yang udah di obati Kon) panik.

"Sst!! Jangan ke sana! Kita ntar cuma jadi pengganggu tau!" kata Kon sambil menahan Ryuu.

"T, tapi, Kon… Nanti Ichi-nii dan Nii-san…"

"Gue juga udah nggak tahan! Tapi, mending kita gini aja! Kita cuma bisa berharap pada Ichigo!"

"………" Ryuu diam.

Ichigo tergeletak di lantai yang keras dan dingin itu. _Apa gue… nggak bisa lebih kuat lagi…??_

_**"Tentu saja kau bisa lebih kuat lagi kalau kau mau mengeluarkanku!" **_jawab seseorang dari benak Ichigo.

_Hichigo! Diam aja elo!! _bentak Ichigo.

_**"Ayolah, kalau gue keluar. Gue jamin kita bakal menang!" **_Hichigo memprovokasi Ichigo.

_Nggak!! Emang kita bakal menang ntar, tapi elo selalu aja melukai orang lain!! Nggak akan gue biarin elo ngelukain temen-temen gue terutama Toshiro!_

_**"Aaah… itu, toh… Gampang! Ayolah, keluarin gue!!"**_

_NGGAK!! NO WAY!! _

Ichigo segera bangkit. _Lihat saja Hichigo! Gue pasti bisa ngalahin makhluk ini tanpa perlu meminta bantuan dari elo!_

* * *

Wewe Gombel dan Sundel Bolong udah nyampe di rumah Lastri. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam. Beruntung, ayah Lastri lagi mandi dan Lastri-nya sibuk menonton TV. 2 hantu itu pun dengan mudah masuk ke kamar tidur utama.

"Ayo, cari!! Biasanya, tubuh tu Palasik di sembunyiin di lemari!" kata Wewe Gombel.

"Tapi, kan bisa aja di bawah kasur?!" bantah Sundel Bolong.

"Dibawah kasur pala lu peyang! Gampang ketahuanlah!"

"Kalo di lemari 'kan malah lebih gampang ketahuan?!!"

"Iya juga…"

"Lagi pula, dia tu cerdik! Kita harus muter otak dulu buat nemuin tu tubuh!"

Wewe Gombel ngangguk-angguk. "Oke, oke…"

"Hmm, kalo gue jadi Palasik… Gue bakal nyembunyiin tubuh gue di…" Sundel Bolong berpikir keras. Wewe Gombel juga. "Di…"

**CKLEK!!**

"Ng? Aaaaaah!! Ka, kalian…!!!" di luar dugaan, Lastri masuk ke kamar tidur utama itu.

"Oh, kamu yang namanya Lastri?" kata Wewe Gombel. "Tenang, kita nggak jahat!"

"T, tapi… kalian 'kan…"

"Kami beda!" sergah Sundel Bolong.

**KRIEET…**

"Wuah!! Siapa kalian?!!" teriak ayah Lastri yang baru aja selesai mandi.

"Waduh, jangan panik dulu, Mas!! Gini! Kami ceritain!" kata Wewe Gombel. 2 hantu itu pun mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi.

"J, jadi… ibuku adalah…" Lastri terbelalak. "Palasik,"

"Benar! Jadi kami minta bantuan kalian untuk… yaaah… Gitu, deh!" ulas Sundel Bolong.

Ayah Lastri yang bernama Pak Wawan itu berpikir. "Oh ya, kayaknya aku tahu, deh, dimana tempat tubuh itu,"

**"HAH?!! DIMANA?!!"** teriak Wewe Gombel dan Sundel Bolong kegirangan.

"Ikut aku!"

Mereka ber-4 pun berjalan mengikuti Pak Wawan ke sebuah ruangan. Itu adalah gudang. Pak Wawan menyalakan lampu gudang lalu membuka sebuah lemari yang ada di sana.

"Astaga! I, ibu!!" Lastri syok melihat tubuh ibunya yang hanya tinggal badan tanpa kepala itu.

"Oke!! Akhirnya ketemu!! Makasih ya!" kata Wewe Gombel.

"Ayo, cepet ditimbun/dimasukin pasir!!" seru Sundel Bolong nggak sabar. "Keburu mati ntar anak berambut duren, ntuh!"

"Iya, iya! Mana pasirnya?!"

"Eh…??"

Hening.

**"WADUH?!! KITA LUPA AMBIL PASIR!!"** jerit Wewe Gombel. "Elo, sih!"

**"APA?!! ENAK AJA NYALAHIN GUE!! GARA-GARA ELO TAU!!"** balas Sundel Bolong.

**"HAH?!! BUKANNYA ELO?!!"**

**"ELO!!"**

Duo hantu itu malah jadi saling adu jambak.

"Eeeh, kalian jangan malah betengkar, donk!!" kata Lastri berusaha melerai.

"Ah, maaf!" Wewe Gombel dan Sundel Bolong segera minta maaf.

"Pasir ya… Dimana juga dapetnya…" gumam Pak Wawan.

"Oh ya!! Gue punya!" Lastri langsung berlari keluar lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa kotak berisi pasir. "Ini!"

"Wah, makasih!" Wewe Gombel tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung meraup pasir itu dari kotaknya. Tapi… "WHAT? Pasir apaan, nih? Kok, basah? Bau lagi!"

"Las, jangan bilang kalo itu…" Pak Wawan cengo.

"Iya, ini kotak pasirnya kucingku!" celetuk Lastri.

**"PANTESAN!!"** teriak Wewe Gombel. Sundel Bolong ngakak.

"Sudahlah, yang penting, ayo kita selesaikan ini!" komando Lastri.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Sundel Bolong.

Lastri mengangguk lemah. "Ini demi semuanya…"

* * *

Ichigo udah ngeluarin bankainya. Tapi tetep aja nggak bisa ngalahin Palasik. Dia jadi makin kesal dan kesal.

"HAHAHAHA!! Dasar cowok lemah!" ejek Palasik.

"Di, diam… kau…!!" kata Ichigo dengan nafas terengah-engah. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Palasik.

"Ah, eh… re, reiatsu ini… kok…" Ryuu menggigil. "Kenapa di saat begini ada reiatsu hollow?!"

Kon melotot. "Waduh!! Jangan bilang kalau Ichigo…"

Ichigo berdiri tegak kembali. Tapi kini dengan sebuah topeng hollow di wajahnya. Mata cokelatnya yang hangat berubah menjadi kuning.

"E, eeh…??" Ryuu kaget melihat Ichigo. "Ke, kenapa…"

"Ichigo adalah vizard," ucap Kon. "Dia punya hollow."

"A, apa??"

"Hah! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar! Dasar majikan keras kepala! Udah gue bilangin tetep aja ngotot!" kata Hichigo.

"Hmm, gaya bicaramu berubah?" Palasik heran.

"Oh yeah! Perkenalkan! Gue Hichigo! Hollow dari Kurosaki Ichigo!" seru Hichigo lantang. "Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal kau, makhluk jelek!!"

"Jangan sombong dulu ya!" kata Palasik. "Heyaaaaaaaa!!"

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZH~!!!**

Sebelum Palasik sempat berkedip, Hichigo sudah berhasil melancarkan serangan. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Palasik juga sudah di isi dengan pasir oleh Wewe Gombel dan Sundel Bolong.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!!"** lolong Palasik yang lama-kelamaan akhirnya mati.

"… Ku, Kurosaki…??" Hitsugaya tampak sudah siuman. Dia terduduk di antara pecahan vas bunga besar.

Hichigo menoleh. "Wah, elo salah orang! Gue Hichigo! Shirosaki Hichigo! Hollow dari Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Ho, hollow-nya Kurosaki…??" Hitsugaya terbelalak. "Kurosaki punya hollow?!!"

"Yah, begitulah…" kata Hichigo cool.

"Jadi, sekarang dimana Kurosaki?! Kembalikan tubuh itu ke Kurosaki, hei, hollow jelek!" gertak Hitsugaya. "Elo nggak berhak memakai tubuh itu!"

"Jahatnya… Gue 'kan masih pengen bersenang-senang dulu," Hichigo melirik ke arah Byakuya. "Hmm, lumayan juga… Gue punya banyak orang untuk di mainkan! Oke, yang pertama dia!!"

Hichigo melayangkan Zangetsu ke arah Byakuya yang masih terkapar.

**TRAAAAAAANG~!!**

"Kembalikan tubuh Kurosaki!!" kata Hitsugaya yang sedang adu pedang dengan Hichigo.

"Mimpi aja elo!" kata Hichigo. "Tapi, kalo di lihat elo lumayan juga… Pasti enak kalau di bunuh!"

"Nii-san!!" teriak Kon dan Ryuu panik.

**SET…**

"… Kurosaki… ku mohon… kembalilah…" bisik Hitsugaya.

Ryuu melotot. Kon jaw drop. Mereka langsung mengucek mata karena nggak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Mereka nggak berhalusinasi 'kan?

Kalau gitu bener, donk, penglihatan mereka saat ini…

Ya, penglihatan mereka tentang seorang Hitsugaya memeluk Ichigo!!

"Toshi…ro…" perlahan-lahan topeng hollow itu pecah dan menghilang. "Maaf… gue… hollow gue… dia…"

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Nggak… terima kasih… sudah menyelamatkanku dari Palasik."

"Ehem! So sweet banget…" komen Wewe Gombel.

Hitsugaya langsung melepas pelukannya. Mukanya merah. "Ah, eh… a, apa-apaan, sih?"

"Heh, dasar…" gumam Renji yang sekarang udah siuman. "Hitsugaya-taichou malu-malu, nih, yee…"

"Ah, ya… makasih!" Hitsugaya langsung nonjok Renji.

"Heh? Gue ketinggalan sesuatu?" gumam Andre yang baru siuman. Byakuya tampak udah siuman juga.

"Toshiro! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Lastri. "Ya ampun! Kepalamu berdarah!"

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Nggak apa-apa, kok, Mbak Lastri. Eh, kok…" Hitsugaya kaget. _Mbak Lastri kan belum tahu soal shinigami…??_

Sundel Bolong menepuk punggungnya. "Psst, dia tadi gue kasih tau! Sorry, ya, rahasia kalian jadi ketahuan!"

"Oh… ya…" Hitsugaya mudeng.

"Maaf, ya… Ibumu jadi…" Wewe Gombel tertunduk. Lastri menggeleng.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa…" kata Lastri. "Ibuku memang salah… dan… itu memang pantas."

**"EH?!! JADI PALASIK ITU TADI IBUNYA MBAK LASTRI?!!"** teriak Renji, Andre, Ichigo, Byakuya, dan Hitsugaya.

Lastri mengangguk.

"Eh, tapi, kok, Mbak Lastri bisa lihat kita? Kita 'kan dalam wujud arwah? Pak Wawan juga…" tanya Ichigo.

"Oh, kami sekeluarga emang udah biasa lihat makhluk halus!" celetuk Lastri.

"Ya, mungkin semacam pemilik indera lebih," lanjut Pak Wawan. "Wah, Ichigo… Elo, kok, kayak baru berendam di kolam darah begitu?"

"Ehehehehe…" Ichigo nyengir.

Pak Wawan menatap kepala istrinya. "Mungkin lebih baik kita segera menguburkan dia…"

"…iya…" jawab semuanya.

"…………………"

Semuanya tertunduk dan diam.

Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya memecahkan keheningan. "Ngomong-ngomong… Kon… Ryuu……… **KENAPA KALIAN BERPELUKAN BEGITU?!!**"

* * *

**Pemakaman ibunya Lastri…**

Lastri menatap jasad ibunya yang perlahan-lahan di kuburkan. Para shinigami, Andre, dan Reno ikutan lihat prosesi pemakaman itu. Reno agak kecewa karena nggak bisa ikutan beraksi kemarin.

"Mbak?" panggil seseorang di samping Lastri. "Mbak Lastri nggak apa-apa 'kan?"

Lastri menoleh dan mengelus rambut putih orang itu. "Nggak apa-apa, kok, Toshiro. Mbak nggak apa-apa." Dia malah menangis.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Keringat mengucur dari kening Hitsugaya. _Hueeh, pake baju hitam di siang bolong emang nggak enak! Panas!!_ "Mbak, ini… tissue!"

"Toshiro, kayaknya malah kamu, deh, yang butuh tissue!" tolak Lastri. "Keringatmu, tuh!"

"Oh… iya juga…" gumam Hitsugaya.

Ichigo menepuk bahu Hitsugaya. "Toshiro! Ayo!"

"Eh? Sekarang?"

"Iya! Mereka udah nunggu, tuh!" kata Ichigo.

"Sebentar ya, Mbak!" Hitsugaya pamit ke Lastri. Lastri mengangguk.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya pun berjalan menuju gubuk di tengah hutan.

"Udah siap?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Wewe Gombel dan Sundel Bolong.

"Dari dulu…" jawab Sundel Bolong.

"Gue siap kapan aja!" celetuk Wewe Gombel.

Beberapa menit kemudian, 2 kupu-kupu hitam terbang keluar gubuk itu…

* * *

**Sore harinya…**

"Toshiro!"

"Apa?" Hitsugaya yang lagi santai di sofa sambil memeluk Ryuu dalam wujud boneka menoleh. Kon tampak terlelap di samping Hitsugaya.

Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya. Kon dia lemparkan ke sembarang arah. "Gue mau nanya!"

"Tanya apaan?" Ryuu ikutan nimbrung.

"Itu, soal kode yang di ucapin Gin! Kan itu katanya kode dari Tousen… Nah, elo tau nggak apa artinya?" tanya Ichigo. "Gue penasaran, nih!"

"Kodenya… kalo nggak salah kemarin apa?" Hitsugaya balik nanya.

"36115!" celetuk Byakuya dari belakang mereka. Renji tampak ada di sampingnya dengan tampang berantakan habis tidur siang.

"36115 ya…?? Sebentar…" Hitsugaya berpikir.

"Pas sarapan, gue, Ichigo, taichou, Aizen, Andre, sama Gin nyoba mecahin kode itu bersama! Tapi tetep nggak bisa!" komen Renji. "Gue nggak nyangka kalo kapten buta kayak dia bisa bikin kode super rumit begitu!"

Hitsugaya geleng-geleng kepala. "Hh, kalian bener-bener 36115!"

"Eh?! Elo udah tau apa artinya?!!" seru Ichigo kaget.

"Yup… Kalian aja yang 36115 alias **B-A-K-A**!!" tuduh Hitsugaya.

"36115 artinya baka?!!" Renji kaget.

"Kok, bisa?" heran Byakuya.

"Gampang! Huruf alphabet kan ada 6… B itu huruf ke-2 dalam alphabet, A ke-1, dan K ke-11! Trus kita masukin ke rumus… (2) x 26^3 + (1) x 26^2 + (11) x 26 + (1) = 36,115!!" terang Hitsugaya.

Semua yang ada di situ cengo.

_Gila, men! Di luar kepala!! Toshiro bisa ngitung bilangan berpangkat di luar kepala!! _batin Ichigo terkagum-kagum.

_Anak gue emang jenius… _kagum Byakuya.

_Ya ampun!! Nggak salah, deh, kalo Hitsugaya-taichou disebut jenius!! Gila, bisa ngitung bilangan dengan jumlah banyak di luar kepala!! _Renji syok.

"Kok, pada diem?" heran Hitsugaya. "Itu kan disebut 'numerisasi pesan'! Kode RSA (Rivest Shamir Adleman atau metode paling popular untuk kunci enskripsi dan digital signature) yang sudah di kenal di komputer atau internet awalnya 'kan dibuat berdasarkan dari 'numerisasi pesan' ini! Byakuya pasti tahu kan?"

"Oya, pernah denger… Misalnya kita mau ngirim pesan berbunyi 'dog'. Itu artinya D = 4, O = 15, dan G = 7! Trus dimasukin ke rumus… Jadi, (4) x 26^2 + (15) x 26 + (7) = 3,101!" terang Byakuya. Oke, nggak salah kalau dia jadi guru matematika…

"Jadi… kita di katain bego sama tu orang?!!" kata Renji kesel.

"Kenapa elo nggak bilang artinya dari dulu, Toshiro?!!" protes Ichigo.

Hitsugaya hanya nyengir ke arah Ichigo. _Buat apa? Elo 'kan emang beneran 36,115? Tapi, __287,082,275,085_, Ichigo…

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Chapter yang super panjang ya. Beginilah gue kalo pas mood ngetik!"

Hitsugaya: "Ending macam apa ini?!!" (muka merah)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Ehehehe… Buat reader, itu tantangan buat kalian! Coba tebak apa arti dari 287,082,275,085! Tapi gue pikir para readers pasti udah kepikiran apa artinya, deh… Yang jelas, kode itu gue pelajari dari manga 'Yakitate! Japan' edisi 10!! Yeah~!! Gue nggak sabar nunggu edisi ke-11-nya!! Bleach edisi 16 juga gue tunggu-tunggu~!! Cover-nya nggak nguatin~!!"

Hi-chan: "Iya, ya… edisi 16 cover-nya gambar Toshiro… Kalo gitu, aku mau yang edisi 20!! Gambarnya kan Gin-chan~!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru + Hitsugaya: **"OH NO~!!!"** (semaput)

Renji: "Kita jadi bales review?"

Ichigo: "Iya, donk! Buat yang nggak minat baca acara bales-bales review ini, langsung review aja. Review pertama dari **kuro lunatic**! Nih, udah update!"

Andre: "**BakaMirai**! Nah, udah tau kan di apain tadi?"

Byakuya: "**NakamaLuna**. Masa, sih, sampai nggak bisa berhenti? Palasiknya udah di terangin di atas…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Andre bisa lari kayak gitu karena dia emang atlet di sekolahannya! Wuah!! Ya nggak mungkin Hiruma! Ntar fanficnya jadi crossover, donk!!"

Hitsugaya: "**Hana Yazawa**! Umm, drakula udah tampil… Gomen… Dan… **GUE NGGAK CUTE!!**" (ngamuk ke Kon)

Byakuya: "Oh yah… Gue emang keren…" (PD tingkat tinggi)

Hi-chan: "Trus **Kurosawa uL-uL**! Ya, silakan gabung~!! Oke, request espada muncul… Ulquiorra? Yup, ntar coba kita munculin kapan-kapan!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yeah!! IchiHitsu emang cute~!!" (dibankai Hitsugaya)

Ryuu: "**toshirou-setsugetsu4518**! Yaaa, selamat! Tebakan anda benar! Nih, udah update!"

Kon: "**Yumemiru Reirin**! Udah update, nih!"

Ichigo: "**Fujishiro Minami**. Yup! Tebakan anda benar! Gomen, author tu nggak bisa internet tiap hari… Juga ngetik fanfic kalo pas mood, doank!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Menurut guru kesenian gue, sebuah karya harus dibuat kalau sedang mood! Kalo pas nggak mood dipaksa buat, bisa ancur! Jadi gue ngetik fanfic sesuai mood juga kesempatan,"

Renji: "**Hyuuga Nala**! Dia ngusulin hantu kuntilanak laki. Huwaaaaaaa!! Ngeri~!!! Semoga fanfic itu nggak dibuat!! Gue masih pengen punya anak!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Menarik! Gue udah ada ide dan dapet info-info seputar kuntilanak laki! Tunggu ya! Masih antre, nih!" (Renji nangis gulung-gulung)

Ichigo: "Trus **Tie-manganiac-bgt**… Oh yeah, anda benar!!"

Byakuya: "**Ruki-him€**! Tebakan anda benar juga! Gue juga nggak terima anak gue di culik Gin!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "IchiRuki…?? Yaah, lihat-lihat dulu ya? Tapi mestinya, sih, ada… Oya, nih, udah update!"

Rukia: **"YEAH!! ICHIRUKI~!!!"** (nari-nari)

Renji: **"G, GUE DISURUH MATI!! HUEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!"** (nangis sambil meluk boneka teddy)

Hi-chan: "**Quinsi ga login**… Emang kasian Shiro-kun… Iya, meres sprei tu susah banget! Dulu 'mas' gue ini sampai teler nyuci sprei pake tangan gara-gara mesin cuci di rumah lagi rusak! Oya, tebakannya bener semua kecuali Grimmjaw-nya."

Hitsugaya: "**Yuuzu-Chan**. Yeah, silakan kejar 3 orang itu! Gue ikhlas lahir batin!"

Ryuu: "Nii-san kejam, ih! **Rukia-Agehanami021093**! Iya, emang kasian Nii-san! Harus lapor ke Komnas HAM!" (langsung ditonjok Hitsugaya) "Hueee~!! Gue di tonjok Nii-san~!!"

Ichigo: "Makanya jangan nakal! **Dina_hitsugaya**… Dia minta dibanyakin…," (blushing) **"ICHIHITSU?!!"** (semaput)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yeah!! Satu lagi pendukung IchiHitsu!!" (dihajar Rukia) "Trus, **The Silver ones**… Oh ya, salam kenal! Tenang, setelah gue amati, ini fanfic bukan yaoi, tapi shounen-ai, kok! Lagi pula itunya cuma buat humor! Nggak sampe serius!"

Rukia: "Sama aja!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Beda!!"

Rukia + 4869fans-nikazemaru: (langsung debat)

Andre: "Mari kita tinggalin 2 orang ini… Next from **Koyuki Suki**! Seperti kata dia tadi, ini shounen-ai dan hanya buat humor, doank!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Makasih dah baca Ghost Hunter! Salam buat adikmu! Oya, Crazy Medicine-nya lagi gue usahain! Sabar ya! Oh yeah! Tentu aja, bakal gue kerjain mati-matian para fukutaichou, ntuh!"

All fukutaichou: "Bantai dia!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (kabur)

Hitsugaya: "Mmm, **yuinayuki-chan**! Ini udah update! Terus, **Haruki Kayuki.** Ember, chapter kemarin emang gaje banget… Jadi, summimasen…"

Renji: "**Hime-chan**! Kata author, Orihime bakal di munculin, kok! Tapi nggak tau kapan!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (berhasil lolos dari kejaran fukutaichou) "Heh, heh… capek… Next dari **Icha. No. Hanabira**! Habis emang chapter kemarin jelek… Hitsu tu udah di anggap kayak anak sendiri sama Byakuya! Jadinya protective gitu… Andre itu OC buatan gue sendiri! Bukan request-nya reader… Makanya nongol mulu…"

Ichigo: "Dari **terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa**! Oh yeah, siapa juga yang terima Toshiro digendong sama tikus jadi-jadian, ntuh! **WHAT?!!** Tapi kalo yang gendong Toshiro tu Si Hichigo setuju?!!" (kertas review disobek-sobek)

Hi-chan: "Ehem, ada yang cemburu, nih."

Ryuu: "Hwuaah!! Nii-san jadi rebutan!" (tepuk tangan) "Lalu dari **Kei-san**! Dia ngusulin Arcala a.k.a dewa api! Gimana?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Let's see aja…,"

Renji: "Trus **kurosu hanna keehl**! Yup!! Tebakan anda tepat!! Ini udah update!"

Byakuya: "**Kirazu Haruka**… Iya, kasian Toshiro… Hiks, anakku… Malang benar nasibmu! Palasiknya udah dijelasin di atas, kan? Dia ngusulin hantu tanpa kaki… Dia juga ngusulin author buat-**UGH!!**" (di dorong 4869fans-nikazemaru)

Rukia: "Nii-sama!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Novel Pocong Nengok?! Gue udah baca dari dulu, lho!! Gue seneng banget sama tu novel! Hiks, sayang gue bacanya dengan cara nyewa… Pas baca tu novel, perasaan gue ganti-ganti terus! Kadang merinding, trus ketawa lagi… merinding… ketawa lagi… Berasa kayak orgil."

Hitsugaya: "**Black-Cat-Yoruichi**. Nah, udah tahu siapa, kan? Ya, silakan selametin gue pake becak… KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE…!!!" (ketawa setan)

Andre: "Wuah!! Toshiro kesurupan!" (dijitak Hitsugaya)

Renji: "Oke, lalu **Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-**! Udah tau kan sekarang siapa? Apa? Hitsugaya-taichou jadi istri bersuami 3?!!"

Hitsugaya: (blush) "Itu cuma perumpamaan, Abarai!!"

Kon: "Nii-san jadi maniiiiis, deh, pas blushing!!" (melayang ke Hitsugaya tapi segera ditendang)

Rukia: "Hh, dasar, Kon!"

Kon: "Hueeeeeeee~!! Nee-san tetep yang nomer 1, kok~!!" (digampar Rukia)

Hi-chan: "Dari **MintCa**. Yup, tebakannya bener!! Makasih udah baca Ghost Hunter!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Wuaaaaaaah!! Ide yang bagus MintCa-san!! Kyaaaaaa~!! Ups!" (menghindar dari lemparan panci made by Hitsugaya yang blushing) "Trus **to. ri. yama. ji. n. kun**! Eh, iya… salam kenal juga! Thanks udah baca Ghost Hunter! Ooh, gitu, yah? Makasih udah ngingetin~!! Sekarang udah lebih baik belum?"

Ichigo: "Wuah, bahasa Inggrisnya fasih ya… Nggak kayak author."

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Urusai! Gue kan juga masih belajar! Next from **Finen**, kalo kepanjangan, bisa manggil Nikazemaru aja! Oh, hantu jaipongan yang ntuh? Sabar ya, ngantre dulu! 1 lagi request untuk adegan IchiHitsu!" (menghindar dari lemparan pisaunya Rukia) "Makasih banget atas support-nya ya!"

Byakuya: "Dari **101 hiru-san**! Gomen update lama… Author kan juga sibuk… Hmm, kalau mati penasaran tinggal di konsou beres, kan?" (ditonjok 4869fans-nikazemaru) "**Awww…** Ini udah update."

Renji: "Mm, **LitetesYuzui13**… Usul hantu Jacko. Egh?!! Jacko beneran jadi hantu ya? Hueeeeee, gue kan fans berat dia!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Hantu Jacko ya…?? Kemarin gue nonton berita itu sebentar tapi nggak sampe selesai! Huaaa, kilasan video-nya bikin merinding! Tapi gue belum tau bener apa nggaknya. Hi-chan sampe jerit-jerit lihat video, ntuh!"

Hi-chan: "Kan emang serem!! Trus **Chian30ne**! Gomen, fanficnya masih dalam proses pengetikan! Mas gue ngetiknya cuma pas mood, doank, sih!"

Ichigo: "Terakhir… **red-deimon-beta**! Gimana author?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Gue akui yang kemaren emang garing! Gomen… Iya, setelah ini gue usahain, deh… Kalau yang sekarang masih garing, nggak? Kadar kelucuan orang beda-beda soalnya. Jadi gue bingung juga mau gimana! Ehehehehe."

Byakuya: "Sekian dari kami!"

Hitsugaya: "Stop! Chapter besok apaan?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (grin) "Kalo bisa…… Nyi Roro Kidul…" (ekspresi nyeremin)

All (except 4869fans-nikazemaru): **"APA?!!" **(pingsan massal)

4869fans-nikazemaru: **"OK!! PLEASE REVIEW AJA YA!!!"**


	17. Holiday

4869fans-nikazemaru: **"YEAH!! I'M COME BACK~!!! YAHUUUUUUUUY~!!! YEAH!!! YAHAAA~!!!!" **(nembakin bazooka ke udara) **"WELCOME BACK TO GHOST HUNTER, MINNA-SAN!! UHUUY~!!"** (nari-nari gaje)

Hitsugaya: (cengo) "Kenapa dia?"

Ichigo: "Don't know."

Hi-chan: (sigh) "Kadang gue nggak nyangka kalo orang ini beneran 'mas' gue…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: **"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"** (menggila)

Renji: "Taichou!! Telpon RSJ!!"

Byakuya: "Baiklah!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (nembakin bazooka ke Renji dan Byakuya) **"HEH!! GUE NGGAK GILA!! GUE TU LAGI SENENG!!"**

Hitsugaya: "Seneng, kok, sambil bawa bazooka?"

Hi-chan: "Sebagai co-host, gue bakal ngumumin sebuah warning! **Di chapter ini bakal banyak OC yang nongol!!** Kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca!"

Yohachi: "Mewakili author, kita mau ngucapin maaf gara-gara nggak update-nya lama! Gomenasai banget~!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Dan… di chapter kali ini, gue nggak nekanin unsur humor! Makanya jangan komplain kalo nanti garing! Emang nggak gue tekanin unsur humornya! Genre chapter kali ini lebih serius."

Hi-chan: "Btw, wujud manusianya Renji seksi banget! Gue sama 'mas' gue ini sampe kaget pas nonton Bleach 230 dan seterusnya!"

Renji: "Zabimaru? Gue juga kaget, kok! Ternyata Zabimaru, tuh, cewek yah?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Oya, Hyourinmaru jadi keren banget~!!! Pas banget! Zanpakutounya keren dan pemiliknya imut!"

Hitsugaya: "Hyou-chan gitu, lho! Dan gue nggak imut!!"

Yohachi: "Siapa dulu, donk, adeknya?" (bangga)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Kan yang jadi adiknya Hyourinmaru tu Nikazemaru… Kok, elo yang bangga?"

Yohachi: "Gue 'kan pemiliknya!" (grin)

Hi-chan: "Sode no Shirayuki juga cantik, deh!"

Rukia: "Ohohohohoho!!! Tentu saja!!" (PD tingkat tinggi)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Hmm, kayaknya Hyourinmaru sama Sode no Shirayuki pantes, deh, di jadiin pairing! Cowoknya keren, ceweknya cantik!"

Hitsugaya + Rukia: **"WHAT?!!!"**

Renji: "Eh, eh, Nikazemaru 'kan kembar siam… Mereka tu cowok pa cewek?"

Yohachi: "Cowok, kok… Dan… **NIKAZEMARU TU NGGAK KEMBAR SIAM!!! GRRRRRRRR~!!!!**" (ngamuk)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Fuuh, angin yang kencang…"

Andre: "Oke, **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, YACH!!**"

* * *

**= Sekilas info =**

Ehem, sepertinya semua pada penasaran apa arti kode yang di ucapkan Hitsu kemarin ya? Jawaban yang tepat adalah…

A I S H I T E R U

[(1)*26^8]+[(9)*26^7]+[(19)*26^6]+[(8)*26^5]+[(9)*26^4]+[(20)*26^3]+[(5)*26^2]+[(18)*26]+[(21)] = 287,082,275,085 = **aishiteru**

Ohohohoho!! Selamat bagi yang jawabannya tepat!! Yaitu : **Quinsi**, **Haruki Kayuki**, **kuro lunatic**, dan **Kirazu Haruka**!! Selamat ya~!!

Oke, sesuai janji, bakal gue terangin gimana cara bikin kodenya… Mudah saja… Harus hafal nomor urutan alphabet! Tiap huruf, di kalikan dengan 26 lalu di pangkat sesuai peraturannya.

Pemangkatannya, sesuai jumlah huruf di kurangi 1. Misalnya yang di atas. Jumlah hurufnya 9, tapi hanya di pangkat sampai 8. Cara pemangkatannya dari besar ke kecil, dari huruf depan ke huruf belakang. Jadi, huruf ke-2 dari belakang hanya di pangkat 1 dan huruf paling akhir tidak perlu di pangkat maupun di kalikan 26, langsung di tambahkan ke huruf ke-2 dari akhir.

Oya, dalam menghitung, mungkin lebih enak kalau kalian menggunakan Microsoft Excel! Selamat mencoba~!! Kalau ada yang kurang paham, silakan kirim PM (Private Message) ke gue atau tanya kepada yang sudah bisa~!!

= **End of Sekilas Info =**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Holiday**

Sekarang udah libur kenaikan kelas! Para shinigami lagi ngerencanain liburan ke suatu tempat. Biar kagak bosen gitu, loh!

"Enaknya kemana, nih?" tanya Renji sambil garuk-garuk kepala. 4 cowok itu lagi duduk di sofa sambil menikmati biskuit dan sebuah acara televisi.

"Gue, sih, terserah!" cetus Ichigo sambil meraup biskuit dari stoplesnya.

Hitsugaya menyeruput tehnya. "Pokoknya tempat itu harus sejuk! Gue nggak suka hawa panas!"

"Lho? Sekarang 'kan emang udah masuk musim kemarau di Indonesia! Ya, wajar, donk, kalo panas!!" protes Ichigo.

"Emang gue pikirin?!! Kalo tempatnya panas, gue nggak mau ikut! Mending gue di rumah aja sama Ryuu dan Kon!" balas Hitsugaya dengan muka cemberut.

"What?!! Ninggalin elo sama 2 boneka mesum ntuh?!! Yang bener aja!" kata Byakuya.

"Kalo pengen tempat yang dingin dan sejuk… Hitsugaya-taichou ke Kutub Utara aja!! Gue jamin nggak bakal kepanasan!!" usul Renji. Ichigo langsung menjitaknya.

"Gimana kalo ke Yogyakarta aja?" Reno tiba-tiba nongol dari balik sofa.

"Yup, di Pantai Parangtritis atau Malioboro!! Candi Borobudur juga oke, lho!!" ganti Andre yang nongol dari balik sofa.

**"LHO?!! SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DI SINI?!!"** teriak Renji, Ichigo, dan Hitsugaya syok sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jidat 2 cowok itu. Andre ma Reno nyengir.

"Dari tadi kale~!!" sahut Andre.

"Kalian tau, nggak, sih, yang namanya adab ketika bertamu?" gerutu Renji.

"Kita udah pencet bel dari tadi! Tapi sama kalian nggak di bukain! Ya kita masuk aja… Kita ke sini mau ngajak kalian semua liburan ke Yogyakarta! Kebetulan Andre punya saudara di sana!" terang Reno.

Andre tersenyum bangga. "Yup! Ke sana, yuk! Kalian juga lagi nganggur, kan? Dari pada bengong di rumah!"

Byakuya berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga… Ide bagus! Tapi kita ke sana naik apaan?"

"Naik mobil, donk! Masa mau jalan kaki?" kata Andre. "Karena mobilnya Pak Byakuya sedan dan nggak cukup buat kita semua, gue udah pinjem mobil bokap! Gede, lho!"

Hitsugaya angkat tangan. "Ada AC-nya, nggak?"

"Tentu saja, sayang…" goda Andre sambil mengedipkan matanya. Renji bersiul mengiringi Andre. Tangan Ichigo udah mengepal buat ngebogem mata Andre yang kedap-kedip kayak orang kelilipan dan Renji yang udah menyiuli Hitsugaya.

"Ndre, loe kelilipan?" tanya Hitsugaya innocent. "Gue punya obat mata, kok, kalo loe mau."

"Nggak, kok, tenang aja, sayang…" kini Andre mencolek pinggang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung menggampar Andre dengan bantal. Ichigo ketawa setan dalam ati.

Reno dan Byakuya cuma geleng-geleng. Renji malah udah ngehabisin biskuit satu stoples.

"Eh, jadi gimana, nih? Mau?" tanya Reno.

"Mau!!!" teriak Renji dan Ichigo.

"Gue, sih, terserah!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkatnya besok aja pagi-pagi! Sekarang kita packing dulu!" terang Byakuya. "Oya, karena kita bakal ke pantai jangan lupa bawa celana renang juga perlengkapan lainnya!"

"Siap, komandan!!" jawab Ichigo, Hitsugaya, ma Renji. Byakuya manggut-manggut dengan bangga ngelihat anak buahnya.

"Bagus!"

"Itu artinya malem ini gue sama Reno nginep di sini dulu!" kata Andre.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Soalnya sebenernya kita berdua mau ke Yogyakarta hari ini. Tapi di tengah jalan, kami pikir kayaknya lebih asyik lagi kalau kita ngajak kalian juga!" jelas Reno.

"Oooh…" Ichigo mudeng.

Byakuya melirik Andre dan Reno. "Kalau begitu, Andre sekamar sama Ichigo dan Reno sama Renji!"

**"UAPAAAAAAA?!!!!"** teriak Ichigo dan Andre dengan tampang melotot kayak orang yang baru di vonis positif kena flu babi. Mulut mereka ternganga lebar. Mata melotot seakan mau copot dari tempatnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras bagai air terjun. Bulu kuduk dari kepala sampai ujung kaki berdiri tegak. Lubang hidung mereka pun sampai melebar! Lebay, ah…

"Soalnya, gua nggak bakal ngebiarin elo maupun elo sekamar dengan Toshiro!!" kata Byakuya sambil nujuk Ichigo lalu Andre. "Dan gue, kagak sudi berbagi kamar lagi!" lanjut Byakuya yang udah trauma pas dulu sekamar sama Aizen.

"Thanks, Kuchiki!!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Hm, sama-sama, my son…" ucap Byakuya bangga.

Hitsugaya sweat drop.

"Iya, deh…" gerutu Andre. Ichigo ngomel-ngomel kagak jelas. Reno hanya geleng-geleng lalu mengikuti Renji ke kamarnya.

"Udah ya! Gue mau mandi dulu terus packing!" kata Hitsugaya yang lalu berlari kecil menaiki tangga. Byakuya mengikutinya. Andre dan Ichigo ternganga membayangkan bagaimana tampang Hitsugaya pas mandi.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya…**

Semuanya sudah siap berangkat dan memasukkan barang bawaan masing-masing ke dalam bagasi mobil. Hitsugaya membawa tas kecil yang berisi Kon dan Ryuu juga lainnya.

"Yang nyopir siapa, nih?" tanya Renji.

"Tentu aja gue, trus ntar kalo gue capek, yang ngegantiin Andre lalu Reno!" terang Byakuya. "Oya, karena Renji gampang mabuk kendaraan, dia harus duduk di bangku bagian tengah dekat jendela!"

Renji mengangguk. "Siap, taichou!!"

"Udah bawa minyak kayu putih?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Renji.

"Yup!" Renji nunjukin sebotol minyak kayu putih ukuran jumbo.

"Mm, tas kresek atau kantong plastik atau kantong muntah?"

"Siap!!" Renji ganti nunjukin 1 pack tas kreseknya.

"Obat anti mabuk?"

"Udah!" Renji kini mamerin sekardus obat anti mabuk.

Hitsugaya ngangguk-angguk kayak seorang guru yang puas ngelihat muridnya begitu patuh dan pintar. "Bagus!"

"For your information, gue udah nyewa sebuah vila untuk kita semua!" terang Byakuya. "Jadi kita nggak perlu repot-repot tidur berdesakan! Sekarang, ayo berangkat!"

"Sarapannya?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka kusut. Dia tadi malam nggak bisa tidur gara-gara sekamar sama Andre yang kalo ngorok ganas banget. Dia berencana buat tidur di mobil nanti.

"Kita sarapan di jalan," jawab Byakuya singkat.

Begitu mendengar jawaban itu, semuanya mengangguk lalu berebut masuk ke mobil. Hasilnya, Renji ternyata sepanjang perjalanan nggak mabuk!! Wow~!! Karena senang, Renji pun terus main main game sampai baterai PSP-nya habis.

Sedang Hitsugaya dan Ichigo dengan nyamannya tidur di sepanjang perjalanan sambil berpelukan. Andre ngemil melulu sepanjang perjalanan. Sebenernya, sih, dia ngemil banyak buat pelampiasan amarah karena cemburu ngelihat Hitsugaya berduaan dengan Ichigo. Reno tentu saja menjadi navigatornya Byakuya yang lagi nyopir mobil.

Kon dan Ryuu yang dalam wujud boneka, terpesona dengan posisi tidur pemilik mereka. Karena itu mereka pun akhirnya ikutan tidur dengan posisi mirip pemiliknya masing-masing.

Ketika sampai vila, hari sudah agak sore. Semuanya saling tolong menolong saat menurunkan barang bawaan mereka, kecuali Byakuya yang sedang mengobrol dengan penjaga vila.

"Wow!! Gede!!" celetuk Renji saat melihat vilanya. "Nggak kalah gede sama rumah kita!! Keren~!!"

"Hei, hei!! Jangan diem aja loe!!" teriak Hitsugaya. "Bantuin, donk!! Berat, nih!!"

"Mm, Toshiro… Kalau emang nggak kuat, biar kami aja yang angkat semuanya!" tawar Reno.

"Beneran, nih?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Reno.

Reno mengangguk. "Iya, kamu istirahat saja."

"Terima kasih, No," kata Hitsugaya.

Byakuya menghampiri mereka. Di tangannya ada kunci-kunci. "Gue tadi udah ngobrol sama penjaga vila, katanya bangunan villa ini punya 6 kamar dan 5 kamar mandi. Di lantai bawah ada 2 kamar 1 kamar mandi utama. Dan di lantai atas masing-masing kamar punya kamar mandi sendiri di dalam."

"Wuah!! Kamarnya lebih banyak dari rumah kita!" kata Ichigo. "Berarti rumah ini gede banget, ya?!!"

Byakuya mengangguk. "Karena itu kalian semua sudah dapat jatah kamar sendiri. Yang jelas gue dan Toshiro harus di lantai atas!"

"Lho?? Kenapa?!!" tanya Andre.

"Karena, di lantai bawah kamar mandinya di apit 2 kamar itu. Dan ada lubang ventilasinya. Sehingga saat mandi orang di kamar sebelah bisa mengintip! Gue nggak mau Toshiro di intip!! Dan gue sendiri, harus menjadi bodyguard Toshiro!" terang Byakuya. "Oya, 1 lagi… villa ini punya 3 lantai!! Lantai 1 berisi ruang tamu, ruang makan, ruang keluarga, dapur, garasi, 2 kamar, dan 1 kamar mandi. Lantai 2 berisi 4 kamar beserta 4 kamar mandi. Dan di lantai 3, ada kolam renang dan tempat menjemur pakaian!"

"Hah?!! Kolam renang di lantai 3?!! Keren!!" jerit Renji sambil lonjak-lonjak.

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik kita cepat-cepat menata barang lalu mencari makan malam di luar!" kata Byakuya. Semuanya mengangguk. Andre mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Apa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Gue mau ke rumah saudara gue dulu ya? Gue mau bilang kalau gue nginep di villa temen, biar mereka nggak khawatir! Rumah saudara gue nggak jauh, kok!" kata Andre.

Byakuya mengangguk. "Baiklah! Tapi, jangan lama-lama ya! Mobilnya 'kan nanti mau di pakai."

"Siap~!!" jawab Andre.

"Kalau begitu, biar gue aja yang menata barang bawaan Andre ke kamarnya," kata Hitsugaya.

"Huwaaaaa~!! My darling emang baek~!!!" jerit Andre sambil melompat ke arah Hitsugaya dan memeluknya. Ichigo buru-buru menarik Andre dari Hitsugaya.

"Udah, sana pergi!" usir Ichigo.

Andre menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bilang aja cemburu!"

"Eh, udah, nggak usah bertengkar," lerai Reno.

"Ah, biarin aja mereka, No! Kita masuk aja!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menarik Reno. Reno mengangguk lalu membantu Hitsugaya membawa barang-barang. Renji masuk ke villa sambil mengangkat beberapa koper dan bersiul riang. Byakuya membawa kopernya sendiri dan membukakan pintu villa dengan kunci yang ada di tangannya.

Ichigo sempat melayangkan death glare ke Andre yang sudah memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya. Andre juga sempat membalas death glare itu sebelum mengemudikan mobil itu kembali ke jalanan Yogyakarta.

* * *

**"ANDRE!!! KEMANA AJA LOE?!!!!"** teriak Byakuya, Ichigo, dan Renji dengan angker kepada Andre yang baru pulang. Andre nyengir.

"Sorry~!! Saudara gue tadi ngajak ngobrol soalnya!" terang Andre.

"Elo nggak tau apa kalau kita nyaris mati kelaparan?!!!" teriak Renji.

"Bukannya tadi udah gue bikinin mie seduh?" celetuk Hitsugaya yang dengan tenang menyuap mie seduh di mangkuknya. Reno yang ada di sampingnya juga terlihat sedang meniupi semangkuk mie seduh.

"Iya, sih… Tapi 'kan masih laper!" keluh Ichigo.

"Tenang, sebagai gantinya… Saudara gue tadi ngasih ini ke kita!" Andre nunjukin tas kresek hitam besar yang ada di tangannya. "Tara~!! Nasi gudeg khas Yogya!!"

"Uwaw!! Enak, nggak?!" tanya Renji.

Andre ngacungin jempolnya. "Ya enaklah!! Orang yang bikin nenek gue!! Nenek gue jago banget, lho, masak!! Iya 'kan, No?" Andre meminta pendapat Reno.

Reno mengangguk. "Iya, masakan buatan neneknya Andre selalu enak! Aku pernah makan sampai habis 3 porsi."

"Pedes, nggak??" tanya Byakuya dengan air liur menetes-netes.

"Katanya, sih, di bawain 3. Yang 1 pedes, yang 1 sedang, dan yang 1 nggak pedes! Kalau nasinya, sih, di bawain 6 bungkus!" terang Andre. "Oya, katanya di dalam juga ada telur, mie, beras, bumbu nasi goreng, dan lainnya. Lumayan bisa di buat nasi goreng untuk sarapan besok!"

"Oke, besok gue buatin nasi goreng!" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam tas hitam besar itu. "Oya, jatah gue kalian makan saja. Mie-ku masih belum habis. Lagi pula gue udah kenyang."

"Yeah!! Selamat makan~!!!" seru Renji dan Ichigo yang udah mengambil sendok dan membuka bungkusan nasi mereka.

"Sabar, Mas!! Gudegnya belum gue keluarin ke mangkuk!" kata Hitsugaya. Reno geleng-geleng, tapi dia cepat-cepat menghabiskan mie seduhnya lalu ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk menyerbu gudeg yang sudah tersedia di meja.

"Enak!!" kata Renji. Ichigo mengangguk-angguk setuju. Byakuya makan dengan sangat lahap. Andre yang sudah makan di rumah saudaranya memilih menonton TV bersama Hitsugaya yang lagi makan mie di sofa. Reno tampak ikutan makan gudeg.

"Eh, eh…" Andre pelan-pelan ngedeketin Hitsugaya yang lagi dengan nyamannya memakan mie seduhnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita besok mau kemana dulu?"

Hitsugaya menoleh. Mulutnya masih belepotan kuah mie. "Ng? Nggak tau, tuh! Coba tanya Byakuya."

Andre makin mendekat, tapi sebuah boneka langsung menghantam kepalanya sampai dia terjungkal ke depan.

"Hei!! Jangan curi start ya!!" teriak Ichigo geram.

"Suka-suka 'kan?!!" balas Andre sambil bangkit. Kon yang tadi di lemparkan Ichigo ke kepala Andre langsung nangis-nangis lebay dan lari ke pangkuan Nii-san-nya a.k.a Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang nggak tau apa yang lagi di bicarain Ichigo dan Andre hanya cuek saja dan melanjutkan acara makan mie seduhnya.

Di saat Hitsugaya akan melahap suapan mie terakhirnya, HP-nya berbunyi. Begitu di lihat ternyata isinya pesan tentang kemunculan hollow. Hitsugaya segera menyambar Ryuu yang lagi baca majalah Playboy bareng Kon.

"Lho? Mau kemana, Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ada hollow!!" jawab Hitsugaya. "Kalian teruskan saja makannya! Biar gue yang pergi! Oya, jangan bikin ulah kau, Ryuu!!"

"Oke, Nii-san~!!" jawab Ryuu sambil loncat-loncat dan memeluk Kon.

Hitsugaya pun keluar lewat jendela dan bershunpo ke lokasi yang munculnya hollow itu. Tak ada 5 menit, dia sudah sampai. Lokasi kemunculan hollow itu ternyata ada di dekat pantai. Hollow itu tampak lagi nari-nari gaje mengitari pohon kelapa yang ada di dekatnya. Hitsugaya sweatdrop.

"Kenapa, sih, hollow yang ada di pantai selalu nggak ada yang waras?" komentar Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan Hyourinmaru dari sarungnya. "Soten ni zase! Hyou-"

"Menyambar, Raikamaru!!" teriak seseorang di belakang Hitsugaya.

**"EGH?!!"** Hitsugaya kaget melihat Sagi sudah muncul di hadapannya. _Wah, sialan, ngeganggu aksi gue aja! _gerutu Hitsugaya.

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!!**

Hollow itu langsung kesetrum oleh Raikamaru-nya Sagi. Sagi tersenyum puas. Tapi, ternyata hollow itu masih bisa bangkit dan berlari menyerang Hitsugaya dan Sagi. Hitsugaya segera menyiagakan diri bersama Sagi.

"Soten ni za-"

"Lawan gravitasi, Nikazemaru!!"

"……" Hitsugaya cemberut.

Lagi-lagi aksi Hitsugaya di hentikan oleh seseorang. Hollow itu langsung terlontar sampai ke laut gara-gara angin dari zanpakutou orang yang baru muncul itu, Yohachi Rokukyuu. Sagi mengeluarkan kembali shikai-nya dan hollow itu pun menghilang.

"Taichou!!" teriak Yohachi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Halo~!!"

"Yohachi!! Ngapain loe di sini?!! Eh?!! Ah!!! Whoi~!!!" teriak Hitsugaya saat Yohachi sudah ngacir bareng Sagi. **"MAU KEMANA LOE?!!!"**

"Bye bye, taichou~!!" teriak Yohachi sambil bershunpo menjauh.

"Daah~!!" Sagi ikutan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"…………" Hitsugaya menghela nafas. _Hhh, dasar mereka!! Tapi, kenapa mereka di sini ya? Hmm… Ah, sudahlah! Gue balik aja ke villa!_

Begitu sampai di villa, dia melihat Ichigo, Renji, Ryuu, Reno, dan Andre lagi main kartu mengelilingi meja. Kon tampak lagi melototi Ryuu yang lagi setengah telanjang. Eh…?? Sebentar… Setengah telanjang…??

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya histeris ngelihat Ryuu yang saat itu berada di dalam gigainya sedang dalam kondisi setengah telanjang.

Dan…

"**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya lagi saat ngelihat Ichigo yang hanya tinggal pakai celana pendek, Renji hanya pakai kaus dalam juga celana pendek, dan Andre yang nggak pakai baju atasan.

Reno cepat-cepat membekap mulut Hitsugaya. "Ssst!! Ssst!!! Pak Byakuya lagi tidur!!"

"Eh? Ups, sorry… Tapi kenapa kalian berpenampilan begitu?!!" tanya Hitsugaya dengan muka merah.

"Mmm, kita lagi main strip poker…" jawab Ichigo.

"H-hah?!!" Hitsugaya kaget.

"Dari tadi Ryuu sering kalah, jadinya tinggal pakai ini aja, Nii-san!" kata Ryuu pada Hitsugaya.

"Sering kalah apa sengaja ngalah?!" tanya Hitsugaya kesal.

"Uuuh~!! Habis gerah~!!" jawab Ryuu innocent. Alis Hitsugaya naik turun ngedenger jawaban Ryuu. _Gerah dari Hongkong?!!_ pikir Hitsugaya.

"Ya udah, sekarang cepet pakai bajumu!! Gue mau masuk gigai!" perintah Hitsugaya pada Ryuu. "Kalian juga!!" Hitsugaya ganti memerintah Ichigo, Renji, dan Andre. Reno, sih, pakaiannya masih lengkap. Maklum, ni anak jago banget main kartu.

"Yaaah~!! Padahal lagi seru-serunya!" keluh Renji.

"Seru, mbahmu?!" gerutu Ichigo yang sebenarnya ikutan main strip poker karena di paksa Renji dan di rayu Ryuu.

"Asyik juga ternyata main strip poker…" komentar Andre sambil melirik Hitsugaya yang udah memasuki gigai-nya dan memakai baju lengkap.

"Hmm, udah jam segini… Lebih baik kita tidur biar besok nggak kecapekan buat jalan-jalan…" usul Hitsugaya. "Udah ya, gue tidur duluan! Met malem!"

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya. "Hmm, mungkin gue juga mau tidur… Toshiro!! Gue ikut!!" Ichigo segera mengikuti Hitsugaya yang mau naik tangga ke lantai 2. For your information, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Reno, dan Ichigo dapat kamar di lantai 2. Sedangkan Andre dan Renji di kamar lantai 1 karena mereka berdualah yang kalo tidur ngoroknya paling keras.

Andre menguap. "Gue juga udah ngantuk! Oya, jangan lupa kunci pagar rumah, garasi, dan pintunya!!"

"Iya!" jawab Reno. Dia langsung mematikan TV. Sedangkan Renji ke luar untuk mengunci pagar rumah, garasi, dan pintu depan. Andre yang mengunci pintu belakang. Begitu semua selesai. Berbarengan mereka mengucapkan 'selamat malam' dan memasuki kamar masing-masing kecuali Reno yang harus menaiki tangga dulu baru masuk kamar.

* * *

**"WELCOME TO PARANGTRITIS'S BEACH!!"** seru Andre layaknya pemandu wisata. Tapi, di bilang begitu juga Andre-lah yang menjadi navigator selama di Yogyakarta. Dia yang paling kenal daerah di sana.

"Wow…" semuanya berdecak kagum.

"Nggak kalah sama yang di Bali dulu ya!" celetuk Renji yang memakai kacamata hitam, jaket merah, dan celana pendek warna merah menyala.

"Dasar, mencolok banget, sih, elo?" komentar Hitsugaya. Cowok satu ini pakai celana pendek warna biru tua dan kaos warna putih. Sebenarnya dia mau pakai kaos hijau favoritnya, tapi kata Andre memakai benda berwarna hijau di pantai ini sangat berbahaya karena konon hijau adalah warna kesukaan Nyi Roro Kidul, penguasa laut selatan. Kalau memakainya, bisa-bisa akan di jadikan pembantu kerajaannya.

"Hehehehe…" Renji nyengir.

"Eh, Ndre… Kan katanya di sini nggak boleh pakai sesuatu berwarna hijau… Berarti kalau warna mata hijau nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil nunjuk ke matanya.

"Mestinya, sih, nggak apa-apa!" kata Andre. "Kan itu emang asli dari sononya."

"……" Byakuya hanya diam. Hari itu dia memakai kemeja warna putih dan celana pendek warna hitam. Beberapa cewek yang melintas di hadapannya langsung menjerit-jerit. Andre dan Reno tentu memakai kemeja dan celana pendek. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia memakai kaos warna orang dan celana pendek warna biru tua.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. "Hmm, enaknya kita ngapain ya…??"

"Gue, sih, inginnya cepat berteduh!" cetus Hitsugaya yang belum-belum sudah kepanasan.

"Ah, tahan sebentar juga kenapa, Toshiro?" kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya cemberut. "Kita duduk-duduk di pinggir pantai, yuk!" ajak Ichigo.

"Ayo!!" sorak Renji yang langsung ngacir ke tempat yang di tunjuk Ichigo. Tikar yang tadinya di bawa Byakuya tiba-tiba sudah ada di tangan Renji. Begitu sampai di tempat itu, Renji menggelar tikar tersebut.

Hitsugaya duduk di atas tikar lalu terus memandangi lautan sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Renji lari-lari di pinggir pantai sambil teriak-teriak kayak orang hilang. Ichigo, Andre, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, dan Reno langsung pura-pura nggak kenal.

"Es!! Es~!! Esnya, Mas? Mbak?" tawar 2 orang cewek yang lagi berkeliling sambil membawa ice box. Hitsugaya langsung memanggilnya.

"Hei!! Esnya satu!!" teriak Hitsugaya. 2 cewek itu langsung menoleh. Hitsugaya langsung syok pas tahu siapa mereka itu. **"YOHACHI?!!! SAGI?!!! KALIAN, KOK…!!"**

"Taichou!!!" teriak Yohachi yang langsung nemplok ke kaptennya. "Lama nggak ketemu~!!"

"Lho?!! Sagi juga ada?!!" Ichigo, Reno, dan Andre kaget.

"Kalian kenapa di sini?" tanya Byakuya.

"Liburan!" jawab Yohachi dan Sagi kompak.

"Sambil jualan??" heran Reno.

Sagi mengangguk. "Bisnis~!! Kan lumayan bisa nambah uang saku!"

Yohachi ikutan mengangguk. "Benar!! Kan kalau nggak laku esnya bisa di makan sendiri! Taichou mau?"

"Uuuh, iya, deh… Gue mau satu," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Yang rasa apa? Cokelat? Anggur? Strawberry? Vanilla? Jeruk? Pisang?" tanya Sagi. "Semuanya ada, kok! Mint juga ada!"

"Hm, strawberry, deh!" jawab Hitsugaya. "Berapa?"

"Buat taichou ya gratis, donk!!" kata Yohachi sambil menyodorkan es krim rasa strawberry yang di pesan kaptennya. "Lagi pula gue sama Sagi jualannya ini cuma main-main, kok!"

"Yak, betul itu!!" imbuh Sagi. "Kalian kalo mau juga boleh ambil! Nih!" Sagi menurunkan ice box yang dia bawa. Semua yang di situ langsung menyerbunya. Renji yang tadinya masih lari-lari entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat ice box dan mencomot 2 es krim rasa pisang. Sagi dan Yohachi sendiri juga ikutan makan.

"Yaah, kita ikutan, donk~!!" celetuk seseorang.

Gerombolan orang yang lagi makan es krim itu menoleh. Hitsugaya nyaris tersedak melihat siapa orang itu dan 2 orang yang ada di belakangnya. Byakuya, Renji, dan Ichigo juga kaget. Andre kebingungan sedang Reno masih asyik dengan es krim cokelatnya.

"Ah, Rangiku-san!! Ayo, ikutan!!" seru Sagi.

"Ayo, ayo!! Es krimnya masih banyak, kok~!!" kata Yohachi.

"Rukia?!!!" jerit Renji dan Byakuya saat Rukia mengambil es krim rasa strawberry.

"Oh! Hai, Renji!! Nii-sama! Hitsugaya-taichou! Ichigo!!" sapa Rukia.

"Inoue?!!" jerit Ichigo. Orihime yang mengambil es krim rasa jeruk itu tersenyum dan balas menyapa.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun!! Lama tak jumpa!!" kata Orihime bersemangat. "Toshiro-kun, Abarai-san, dan Kuchiki-san juga apa kabar?"

"Matsumoto?!!" ganti Hitsugaya syok.

"Taichou~!!" sapa Matsumoto yang langsung meluk kaptennya. Hitsugaya dengan mudah menghindar. Thanks berat buat Andre yang berkali-kali berniat memeluknya, sekarang refleknya dalam menghindari berbagai pelukan bisa lebih cepat.

"Kalo elo di sini tugas kita gimana?!! Jangan bilang kalo elo nyuruh Shimeda buat ngerjain semua itu!!" tuduh Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto menggeleng. "Nggak, kok, taichou!! Aku dan Rukia ke sini karena dapat cuti! Ya 'kan, Rukia-chan?"

"Benar, Hitsugaya-taichou!!" kata Rukia membenarkan. "Lalu karena bosan, aku dan Matsumoto-fukutaichou pergi ke gensei. Kami pun memutuskan pergi ke sini bersama Orihime yang kebetulan juga lagi libur."

"Ooh…" kata Hitsugaya mengerti.

"Oya, kalian nginep dimana emangnya?" tanya Renji.

"Di hotel!" jawab Yohachi. "Gue sama Rukia yang bayar."

"Ya iyalah… mana mungkin Matsumoto atau Inoue yang bayar!" imbuh Hitsugaya.

"Oya, kamar kita di villa ada 6 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kalian nginep saja di villa? Daripada di hotel! Mahal, lho!" usul Andre.

"Egh?!! Jadinya tidur sekamar berdua, dong?!!" kata Ichigo kaget.

"Iya, ntar pembagian kamarnya Toshiro sama Rukia, Ichigo sama Andre, Reno sama Renji, Matsumoto sama Orihime, dan Yohachi sama Sagi," terang Byakuya.

"1…2………5… Lho?!! Masih sisa 1 kamar! Kamarnya ada 6 'kan?!!" kata Reno.

"Sisanya itu gue yang nempatin," kata Byakuya cool.

"Hah?!! Sendirian?!!" teriak Sagi. Byakuya mengangguk.

"Enak banget loe!!!" tuduh Yohachi.

"Kan gue yang nyewain villa, ya suka-suka, donk," jawab Byakuya.

"Eh!! Kok, gue sama Rukia-san?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Up to me juga 'kan?"

Rukia menghela nafas. _Iiih!! Nii-sama ni gimana, sih?!! Kok, gue malah di biarin tidur bareng rival terberat gue ini?!! Dia yang udah ngerebut Ichigo dari gue~!! Huaaaaaaaa~!!!_

"Mmm~!! Kurosaki-kun!! Es krim yang rasa jeruk enak, lho!" kata Orihime yang asyik menjilat es krim jeruknya. "Cobain, deh!!" Orihime nyodorin es krimnya ke mulut Ichigo.

Ichigo yang lagi sibuk dengan es krim cokelatnya menoleh. "Ah? Eh, iya…" Ichigo pun menjilat es krim yang di sodorin Orihime itu. "Hmm, iya juga. Minta lagi." Ichigo lalu menjilat es krim itu lagi. Orihime langsung malu-malu tapi mau.

Adegan itu membuat hati Rukia berasa di bakar habis!! Panas banget!! Rukia tanpa sadar sudah menggigit stik es krimnya sampai patah jadi 2. _K-KAU… MENJAUH DARI MY ICHIGO!! PERGI LOE!!! LOE NGGAK PANTES DEKET-DEKET ICHIGO!!!_ umpat Rukia dalam hati.

Hitsugaya yang juga melihat adegan itu hanya mendengus dan memalingkan mukanya. Dia pun mengambil satu lagi es krim yang rasanya semangka untuk mencairkan hatinya yang panas. _Uuuh, kenapa, sih, gue ini?!! Kok, gue jadi marah begini ya? Kenapa??_ Hitsugaya kaget mendengar suara Hyourinmaru dari _inner world_-nya.

_**"Ciee~!! Cemburu, nih, yee??"**_ goda Hyourinmaru sambil berputar-putar. Hitsugaya memerah.

_"Si-siapa juga yang cemburu?!! Jangan sok tahu!"_ jawab Hitsugaya kepada Hyourinmaru dalam _inner world_-nya.

_**"Halo?? Gue ini partnermu… Jadi gue juga bisa tahu apa isi hatimu~!! Ngaku aja, deh~!!"**_ kata Hyourinmaru lagi. _**"Hyou-chan nggak bakal cemburu, kok~!!"**_

_"Mmm, mungkin iya… Aku juga bingung, nih… Emang begini, ya, yang namanya cemburu? Ini, ya, yang di bilang cinta? Aku masih bingung…" _kata Hitsugaya.

_**"Ohohoho!! Kau datang di tempat yang tepat~!!" **_ucap Hyourinmaru.

_"Emangnya kau dokter cinta? PD banget…" _komentar Hitsugaya geli. _"Kalau begitu, kepada yang terhormat Dokter Hyourinmaru… Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang hal ini?" _

Hyourinmaru tersenyum. _**"Ah, sudah jelaslah kalau kau itu benar-benar cinta dengan Ichigo!"**_

_"Benarkah? Menurutku, aku hanya sayang sama dia saja, kok… Nggak ada yang spesial,"_ kata Hitsugaya. _"Inget, sayang sama cinta beda, lho!"_

_**"Iya, tapi kalau terlalu sayang itu artinya cinta."**_

_"Ah, apaan, sih!! Kita ngobrolnya udahan dulu ya? Kayaknya mereka lagi ngomongin hal penting, sayang kalau gue lewatin."_

_**"Yang bener? Bukannya menghindar, nih??"**_

_"Urusai!!"_

Hitsugaya kembali menonton apa yang di lakukan teman-temannya. Ichigo, Renji, dan Andre lagi adu panco sama Yohachi. Sagi lagi nyemangatin Yohachi. Matsumoto lagi menggosip bareng Orihime dan Rukia. Byakuya lagi asyik ngebaca majalah. Sedangkan Reno menatap ke arah Hitsugaya dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Toshiro?" tanya Reno pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Hmm, kamu nggak pusing-pusing karena kepanasan 'kan? Nih, pakai topiku!"

"Makasih, gue nggak apa-apa, kok, No!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Oya, gue mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Dan Hitsugaya pun melotot begitu mengetahui apa yang di ucapkan Reno selanjutnya…

* * *

Di suatu tempat yang tidak kasat mata, ada 3 orang perempuan berpakaian ala adat jawa mengawasi mereka. Kebaya mereka berwarna hijau dan memakai kain batik sebagai bawahan.

"Eh, eh!! Cowok itu lumayan juga, tuh!! Keren~!!" kata perempuan yang paling berwajah lugu, belakangan di ketahui namanya Inem. Dia menunjuk ke arah Byakuya. "Di jadiin simpenannya aja gue mau, kok!!"

"Ah, kerenan juga yang itu!" balas perempuan yang berpakaian paling feminim, namanya Ijah. Dia nunjuk ke Reno. "Walau pakai kacamata… Senyumnya, bo~!! Wuiih~!! Gue bisa meleleh, nih!!"

"Yaelah… Jelas imut yang itu, donk!!" bantah cewek terakhir yang berpakaian lebih mewah dikit, namanya Inah. Dia nunjuk Hitsugaya. "Iiih~!! Imut!!"

"Sadar, Inah~!! Elo udah pendek, kalo sama yang pendek juga, gue nggak bisa ngebayangin ntar kayak gimana anak elo!! Mau seberapa kuntet, tuh?!" kata Ijah.

"Tapi 'kan mata dia hijau! Kanjeng ratu pasti suka!!" bantah Inah.

"Lho? Apa hubungannya sama kanjeng ratu?" tanya Inem.

Inah cemberut. "Selera itu 'kan hak masing-masing!! Terserah 'kan mau suka apaan??"

"Yaah… ngeles dia~!!" ejek Ijah. Inah makin cemberut. Inem menenangkan.

"Udah, ah!! Lagi pula bener, kok, kata Inah!" kata Inem.

"Hmm~!! Dan lagi cowok-cowok yang pada ngumpul di sana rata-rata di atas standar! Yang rambutnya orange dan merah itu juga lumayan! Yang cowok hitam itu juga! Jadi bingung, nih, mau milih siapa!" kata Inah.

"Eh, iya!! Bener!! Waduuuh~!!! Cowok sekarang pada keren-keren ya~!!" imbuh Ijah. "Gue mau satu, donk~!!"

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong kita 'kan di suruh nyari pendamping buat kanjeng ratu… Kok, kita malah jadi nyari pendamping buat diri sendiri?" celetuk Inem.

"Oh, iya ya!!" kata Ijah dan Inah bersamaan.

"Eh, gimana kalo kita ngusulin mereka aja?" usul Ijah. "Selera kanjeng ratu dalam memilih sesuatu 'kan level pro!"

"Bener, tuh!!" kata Inah.

"Yuk, kita ke kanjeng ratu!!" ajak Inem.

Mereka bertiga pun berlari ke ruangan mewah dengan 2 dayang mengipasi seseorang yang duduk di singgasana emas. Perempuan yang duduk di singgasana itu terlihat anggun dan cantik dengan pakaian ala putri keraton jawa yang berwarna hijau itu. Mahkotanya pun berhiaskan permata hijau yang gemerlap. Perempuan itu menoleh ke Inem, Ijah, dan Inah.

"Ada apa ini, Ijah? Inah? Inem?" tanya perempuan yang tak lain Nyi Roro Kidul itu.

"Begini, Kanjeng Ratu… Kami bertiga, trio I, sudah menemukan beberapa orang yang sekiranya pantas untuk anda…" kata Inem.

Nyi Roro Kidul mengangguk. "Bagus, sekarang perlihatkan siapa mereka."

Inem, Ijah, dan Inah pun menunjukkan cowok-cowok yang lagi bersenang-senang di pantai tadi, yaitu Ichigo, dkk. Nyi Roro Kidul mengangguk.

"Hmm, tak kusangka kalian bisa menemukan lelaki seperti mereka… Aku jadi bingung sendiri mau pilih yang mana!" kata Nyi Roro Kidul.

"Yang rambutnya hitam panjang itu aja!!" celetuk Inem. "Dia itu the coolest!!"

"Jangan, Kanjeng Ratu!! Yang pake kacamata aja!!!" bantah Ijah. "The sweetest!!"

"No!! Yang rambutnya putih jabrik aja!!" kata Inah. "The cutest!!"

3 perempuan itu pun jadi berdebat. Nyi Roro Kidul geleng-geleng. "Udah!! Udah!!! Nggak usah bertengkar. Aku udah milih salah seorang dari mereka, kok!"

"Hah?!! Siapa?!!" teriak Ijah, Inah, dan Inem.

Nyi Roro Kidul tersenyum. "Dia yang ku ingin 'kan…"

3 perempuan itu ternganga melihat siapa orang yang di tunjuk ratu mereka.

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Sesuai permintaan~!! Orihime nongol di sini~!! Menurut perkiraan gue, chapter Nyi Roro Kidul ini bisa memakan 4 chapter!! Wow~!! Dan perkiraan gue tidak pernah benar…" (sweatdrop)

Hi-chan: "Yup, elo 'kan orang yang selalu kalah saat maen kartu truf."

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Urusai! Tapi gue itu jagonya main kartu remi tahu!! Dan jagonya dalam bikin menara kartu! **HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**"

Hitsugaya: "Emang bener?"

Hi-chan: "Yup, kemarin dia berhasil menyusun menara kartu 7 tingkat… Katanya, sih, kapan-kapan mau nyoba bikin 10 tingkat."

Renji: "Astanaga!! Dasar orang kurang kerjaan!!"

Ichigo: "Orang stress…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Ohohohoho!! Hari ini gue nggak basa-basi banyak. Review kali ini juga nggak sempat di balas karena ini ngetiknya lagi buru-buru!! Gomenasai~!!! Oya, dan selamat hari raya idul fitri, minna-san!! Tolong maafkan segala kesalahanku~!! Juga kesalahanku yang udah nggak update lama ini…"

Hi-chan: "Jiyaah… Malah menyalah gunakan momen idul fitri…"

Byakuya: "Pokoknya…"

All: **"PLEASE REVIEW~!!!"**


	18. Sayonara

Hitsugaya : (minum teh hijau)

Hiruma : (tiba-tiba muncul) **"YAHAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! WELCOME TO GHOST HUNTER, READERS SIALAN!!!"** (nembakin bazooka)

Hitsugaya : (tersedak) **"UHUK!! UHUK!!!!"**

Ichigo : "To-Toshiro!!!" (nepuk-nepuk punggung Hitsugaya)

Renji : "OMG!!! Dia lagi?!!!"

Rukia : "Eeh, siapa dia??"

Byakuya : "Hanya seorang orang gila yang nyasar! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Rukia!"

Orihime : "Huh??"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Enak aja!!! Hiruma-sama bukan orang gila~!!!"

Ichigo : "Elo manggil orang kayak gini pake embel-embel '-sama'?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Gue kan fans berat Hiruma~!! Yeah!!"

Yohachi : "Wuah!! Hiruma!! Lama nggak jumpa!!" (lambai-lambai tangan)

Hiruma : "Keh, ternyata kau! Kekekeke!!" (tos sama Yohachi)

Hitsugaya : "What the…?!!! Yohachi, elo kenal sama orang ini?!!!!" (syok)

Yohachi : "Oh, kami sahabatan dari kecil!" (grin)

Hitsugaya : (pingsan)

Ichigo : "Toshiro!!!"

Hi-chan : "Umm, kapan kita mulai?"

Andre : "Taun depan kale!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Setelah ini, kok!! Ehem, gue mau ngucapin beribu terima kasih buat para reader yang masih setia membaca fanfic gue yang ancur, ruwet, dsb. ini… Hiks, gue minta maaf banget karena telat update lagi… Maaf banget!! Hiks!!"

Hi-chan : "Nih, tisu."

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Makasih, mmm… Sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, gue sekalian mau ngucapin sesuatu. Karena gue udah kelas 9 dan dengan sangat-baik-hatinya dinas pendidikan memajukan pelaksaan UNAS menjadi akhir Maret… Gue minta kemakluman dan pengertian readers untuk bersabar. Mungkin bakal sulit buat update. Yaah, gue bakal coba buat sesekali nyicil kalo sempet… Tapi, yaaah, mohon maklum. Pokoknya, kalo ntar gue lulus, gue janji kalo updatenya bakal kembali teratur. Do'ain ya, teman-teman~!!"

Rangiku : "Ok!!! Sekarang ayo kita mulai chapter 18 kita!!!"

* * *

**- Chapter 18 -**

**= Sayonara =**

"Dia yang kuinginkan…" kata Nyi Roro Kidul sambil menunjuk seseorang di antara para shinigami itu.

Trio I (Ijah, Inem, dan Inah) terbelalak. "Kanjeng Ratu yakin?" tanya mereka.

Nyi Roro Kidul mengangguk. "Iya, cari informasi sedetail-detailnya tentang orang itu! Jangan pulang kalau belum dapat apa-apa!"

"Ah, siap, Kanjeng Ratu!!" jawab Trio I serempak.

"Bagus, sekarang laksanakan! Aku ingin mandi kembang, biar keliatan seger pas ketemu dia. Daah~!!" Nyi Roro Kidul langsung melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Inem, Inah, dan Ijah cengo.

"Jadi, kita buntutin, nih, mereka?" tanya Inah.

"Ya iyalah~!!" jawab Inem. "Buah aja di belah, bukan di bedong~!!"

"Iye, iye! Aye ngerti!! Yuk, jeng, kita kemon (baca : come on)!!" kata Ijah.

"Yuuuuuuuuk~!!" jawab Inem dan Inah.

"Eh, sebentar… Ijaaaaaaaaah~!!" seseorang memanggil Ijah dari jauh.

"Iya, Nyah!!" sahut Ijah.

"Nyonya, nyonya… Nona!!" kata orang itu. Ternyata orang yang memanggil Ijah adalah Nyi Roro Kidul. "Aku kan masih virgin~!!"

"Maaf, Kanjeng Ratu," kata Ijah. Inem dan Inah cekikikan.

"Sebelum kalian berangkat, tolong siapin dulu air kembangnya~!!" kata Nyi Roro Kidul. "Jangan lupa, pakai bunga melati, mawar, anggrek, sedap malam, edelweiss, tulip, lili, wortel, kentang, kol, trus garamnya dikit aja…"

"Sebentar… Maaf, menyela… Kanjeng Ratu sebenarnya mau mandi kembang atau masak sup kembang?" tanya Inah heran.

"Ups, sorry, keceplosan. Ya pokoknya yang biasa itulah! Cepat ya!" kata Nyi Roro Kidul.

"Siap!!"

* * *

**"Yeah!! Bola meriam!!!"**

** BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR~!!!**

Renji dengan sukses menyebur ke kolam dan menyipratkan air ke segala arah. Jus jeruk yang lagi di minum Byakuya di pinggir kolam renang tak luput dari cipratannya. Byakuya langsung menghadiahi Renji death glare.

"Cuih!! Puiih!!! Renji!!! Hidung ma telinga gue jadi kemasukan air, neh!!" teriak Ichigo dan Andre yang kena imbasnya Renji. Kepala Renji langsung nongol dari air.

"Hehehe, maaf~!! Fuuh, segeeeeer~!!" kata Renji. "Tadi panas banget!!"

"Ya iyalah! Siapa juga yang tadi nyuruh elo lari-lari keliling Borobudur?" tukas Andre kesal. Reno hanya geleng-geleng.

Yak, sekarang mereka memang sudah balik ke villa. Mereka udah pulang sejak jam 3 tadi. Rukia, dkk. setuju untuk menginap di villa yang di sewa Byakuya. Untung Yohachi bawa motor laki-laki favoritnya. Soalnya, mobil Andre udah cukup sumpek karena di tambahi Rukia, Orihime, dan Matsumoto. Jadinya Sagi di bonceng Yohachi naik motor. Tapi setelah itu Sagi langsung menyesal karena Yohachi nyetir motornya ala Valentino Rossi. Kecepatan tinggi, bo!! Udah gitu nikungnya juga miring-miring ala pembalap kawakan. Sagi nyaris kejang-kejang saking ngeri dan senengnya (?).

Begitu sampai di rumah dan menata barang, para anak cowok (kecuali Hitsugaya) sepakat buat renang di kolam renang lantai 3.

"Segernya~!! Taichou, ambilin jus jeruk juga, donk~!" pinta Renji ke kaptennya yang lagi santai di pinggir kolam.

"Ogah! Ambil sendiri sana!" gerutu Byakuya yang masih kesal karena jus jeruknya baru di cipratin air sama Renji.

"Yaaaaaah~!! Taichou pelit!"

"Ngomong pelit lagi, gue tendang loe dari villa ini!"

"Eeh, nggak, kok!! Bercanda!"

"Udah, deh, nggak usah bertengkar. Sini gue ambilin!" kata Reno yang perlahan berenang ke tepian dan naik ke daratan. "Ada yang pesen sekalian?"

"Oh ya!! Gue!!" sahut Ichigo. "Gue tolong ambilin ice lemon tea!!"

"Gue coca cola!" kata Andre nggak mau kalah.

"Hmm, ok!" Reno pun melangkah ke arah pintu dan menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke dapur yang ada di lantai 1. Ternyata Rukia, Orihime, Matsumoto, dan Sagi lagi ngerumpi di meja makan sementara Hitsugaya sibuk di dapur mencuci piring di bantu Kon dan Ryuu. Yohachi dengan santainya minum segelas coca cola sambil main PSP yang baru dia copet dari kamar Renji.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!! OMG!! Ternyata elo macho banget!!" teriak Matsumoto saat melihat Reno yang emang hanya pakai celana renang itu. Mendengar kata 'macho', Ryuu langsung menoleh ke Reno.

"Nyaaaaaaaaa~!! Nii-san!! Pinjem gigainya, donk~!!! Aku ingin menggoda tu cowok~!! Horny, nih~!!" bujuk Ryuu.

"Nggak boleh!" gertak Hitsugaya.

"Ayolah, Nii-san~!!"

"Coba aja merengek lagi! Bakal gue biarin elo nanti malem tidur bareng Matsumoto!"

Ryuu langsung inget kejadian saat tadi dia ketemu Matsumoto. Begitu melihat wujud boneka Ryuu yang emang imut-imut itu, Matsumoto tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung memeluk Ryuu dengan pelukan 'maut'nya. Otomatis Ryuu yang gay langsung shock, trauma, jantungan, jijik, mual-mual, dan horror jadi satu pas di peluk Matsumoto. Dia langsung meronta-ronta, kabur, dan nangis-nangis di pelukan Hitsugaya. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih trauma. Mungkin mulai sekarang Ryuu bakalan nggak mau ngedeketin cewek ber'itu' kelewat besar.

"Hueeeeeeeeeeee~!! Nggak mau!! Ryuu nggak mau~!! Iya, deh, Ryuu nurut~!!" jerit Ryuu sambil nangis dan meluk Hitsugaya. "Ryuu mau tidur sama Nii-san~!!"

"Yohachi!! Elo bisa nggak bikin obat yang bisa ngebikin taichou jadi macho kayak begini?" celetuk Matsumoto ke Yohachi. Matanya berkaca-kaca penuh harapan.

"Gue bisa aja bikin… Tapi gue nggak mau! Pokoknya kalau berhubungan dengan tinggi badan, berat badan, dan lainnya gue nggak mau!!" kata Yohachi sambil tetap asyik main PSP.

"Yaaaaah~!!" keluh Matsumoto kecewa.

Rukia berhenti menyeruput susu kotaknya. "Ada apa, Reno?"

"Mmm, mau ambil minum!" jawab Reno sambil mendekati kulkas.

"Oh iya! Kalian 'kan lagi renang!" celetuk Sagi.

"Ada Kuchiki-taichou juga?" tanya Matsumoto.

Reno menoleh. "Eh? Pak Byakuya? Iya, ada."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!! Ayo, kita ke sana!! Kapan lagi kita bisa melihat para cowok kece hanya dengan celana renang?!!" teriak Matsumoto bersemangat. "Kita nggak boleh sia-siain kesempatan!! Bawa kamera kalian!!"

"Wah, bener, tuh!!! Ayo, Rangiku-san!!" teriak Sagi bersemangat '45. _Ufufufufu, lumayan… Ntar gue jepret foto Byakuya dan Renji! Trus gue edit foto mereka di komputer!! Gue satuin foto mereka! Jadinya ntar… Foto Byakuya dan Renji berpelukan!!! Ufufufufufu, ByakuRen, I'm coming~!!!_

Sagi dan Matsumoto langsung berlari ke kolam renang lantai 3 dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21.

"Dasar!" gerutu Hitsugaya.

"U-uuuh… Kurosaki-kun…" gumam Orihime dengan muka merah. Dia lagi ngebayangin Ichigo rupanya. Rukia juga keadaannya sama kayak Orihime. Muka Rukia merah sambil terus membayangkan Ichigo dan Nii-sama-nya.

"Hei, hei, ini cuma perasaanku atau anak perempuan jaman sekarang tu emang jadi lebih agresif?" komentar Yohachi yang lalu meneguk cola favoritnya.

"Hei, elo ngomongnya enak banget? Bukannya elo sendiri juga cewek, Yohachi?" kata Hitsugaya.

"Yaaaaaaaaah~!! Gimana ya…??" sahut Yohachi sambil menyandarkan diri di kursi. Kedua kakinya di selonjorkan di atas meja makan.

"Lho? Coca colanya, kok, habis?" heran Reno saat mengambil botol coca cola yang berkapasitas 1 liter dari kulkas. Botol yang harusnya masih penuh itu, sekarang sudah kosong melompong.

Yohachi langsung bersendawa. "… Gue yang minum!"

"OMG?!! Elo ngabisin 1 botol sendirian?!!" jerit Reno syok. "Nggak kembung loe?!!"

"Ya gitu, deh…" kata Yohachi cuek.

"Hh, ya udah… Andre gue kasih sprite aja, deh!"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo nongol di ruang makan. "Hei, No! Lama banget, sih?"

"Sorry! Ni bentar lagi selesai!" sahut Reno dari dapur.

"……!!" Orihime dan Rukia langsung blushing ngelihat Ichigo yang tentu hanya pakai celana renang itu. Hitsugaya yang udah selesai cuci piring keluar dari dapur. Ryuu dan Kon ada di pundaknya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~!!! Ichi-nii~!!" jerit Ryuu histeris. Boneka itu langsung melompat dan memeluk Ichigo. Kon naik ke atas meja makan.

"Huuh!! Ichigo! Kenapa, sih, selalu aja elo yang dapet perhatiannya cewek-cewek seksi?!!" gerutu Kon.

"Ya DL!! Derita Loe!!" tuduh Rukia. Kon langsung berlari lebay ke arah Rukia. Cepat-cepat Rukia menendangnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Hey, guys!! Kita main, yuk!!" ajak Matsumoto yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali dari kolam renang buat nontonin cowok macho. Di belakangnya ada Sagi yang lagi senyum-senyum bahagia sambil menatap kamera digitalnya.

"Main apa, Rangiku-san?" tanya Orihime.

"T&D!! Truth and dare!!" seru Matsumoto. "Hanya buat cewek! Yuk~!!"

"Truth and dare? Mau, donk!!" sahut Yohachi.

"Ok, ok!! Ayo, kita ke kamarku!"

"H-hei, Matsumoto! Gue cowok!! Ngapain elo seret juga?!!" protes Hitsugaya yang nggak tahu kenapa di seret Matsumoto.

"Soalnya kata para seme yang gue survey, elo bi-shounen!" celetuk Sagi.

"Hah? Survey dari mana, tuh?" tanya Yohachi. "Tapi, iya juga, sih… Taichou 'kan cute abiz~!!"

"Uh? Apa itu 'seme' dan 'bi-shounen'?" tanya Orihime innocent.

"Uuh, tak usah kau pikirkan, Inoue," kata Rukia.

**"No~!!!!!!!" **teriak Hitsugaya.

Ichigo dan Reno hanya bisa cengo melihat Hitsugaya yang di seret kumpulan cewek itu.

* * *

"OMG!! Wuow~!! Macho banget, bo'!" kagum Ijah. Trio I itu memang lagi ngintipin cowok-cowok di lantai 3. Yah, target mereka memang ada di sana. Saat itu Renji, Andre, dan Ichigo tampak lagi lomba renang di kolam. Byakuya sedang bersantai di kursi sambil membaca koran. Reno nyemangatin temen-temennya.

"Hiks, cowok idaman gue yang kecil imut-imut ntuh, kok, nggak ada, sih~!!" keluh Inah.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!! Cowok idamanku ada!! Iiih, makin keren, deh, kalo pakai celana renang begitu~!!" jerit Inem sambil nunjuk Byakuya.

"Aduuuuuuh~!! Cowok idaman gue ternyata makin keren begitu kacamatanya di buka!!" imbuh Ijah sambil nunjuk Reno.

"Ah, payah! Mending yayangku, kulitnya putih… Matanya sipit… Bule lagi!" kata Inem.

"Hei, kita itu harus mencintai produk dalam negeri!" balas Ijah. "Makanya aku milih buat nikah sama cowok asli dari Indonesia Raya! Kayak cowok ntuh~!!"

"Udah, udah!! Kita ke sini, kan, buat ngebawa calon suaminya kanjeng ratu! Fokus, dong! Fokus!!" kata Inah.

"Oh iya, hampir lupa!" celetuk Ijah. "Hmm, cowok pilihan kanjeng itu lumayan juga… Berotot! Punya six pack, man!!"

"Perasaan semuanya punya six pack, deh!" komentar Inem. "Walau ada beberapa yang nggak keliatan. Semuanya punya! Kecuali cowok cebol tadi mungkin."

"Hei!! Elo pada tau sendiri, kan, kalo gue paling jijik sama orang terlalu berotot!! Gue maunya yang padat berisi!" protes Inah. "Gue malah lebih suka cowok yang kecil imut-imut."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ijah. "Seingetku rata-rata anak cewek sukanya yang tinggi!"

"Soalnya, kan, enak! Ntar kalo gue nggak punya anak, gue bisa menganggap suami gue itu sebagai anak gue~!!" terang Inah. Ijah dan Inem hanya bisa cengo.

"Ah, sudah, deh!! Ayo, cepet kita bawa cowok itu!!" kata Inem mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eh, tapi bukannya kita sepakat bakal mulai rencana ntar malam?" celetuk Ijah. "Sekarang aja belum ada jam 4! Kita sepakatnya 'kan jam 7?"

Inem menepuk jidatnya. "Ups, lupa gue! Ya udah, kita jalan-jalan dulu, yuk!!"

"Yuuk~!!"

* * *

"Hmm…" Hitsugaya tampak tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Kamar yang dihuni Hitsugaya dan Rukia itu sepi karena Rukia sedang mandi. Hitsugaya yang sedang menunggu gilirannya untuk mandi itu hanya bisa bengong. Ryuu sudah tidur dengan nyenyak disampingnya. Kon entah ada dimana. Mungkin dikamar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar sambil mengelus-elus Ryuu. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya teringat kejadian saat dia mengobrol dengan Reno tadi saat di pantai.

_-Flashback-_

_ "Toshiro, kita jalan-jalan ke sana, yuk! Aku mau ngomong sesuatu," kata Reno sambil menunjuk ke sebuah area yang sedikit tertutup dan sepi._

_ "Hah? Nggak bisa ngomong di sini aja ya?" tanya Hitsugaya heran. Nggak biasanya Reno bersikap sok penting dan rahasia begitu. Jadi Hitsugaya agak bingung juga._

_ "Nggak bisa. Kamu mau, kan? Cuma sebentar, kok! Nggak ada 15 menit!" terang Reno. "Please~!!"_

_ "Mm, oke, deh." Hitsugaya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Eh, aku sama Reno jalan-jalan sebentar ya?" kata Hitsugaya pada yang lain._

_ "Eh? Kemana?" tanya Ichigo yang mulutnya masih sibuk menjilati es krimnya._

_ "Ke sana sebentar," jawab Reno sambil menunjuk ke arah yang tadi dia tunjuk._

_ "Oh, baiklah!" kata Ichigo walau raut mukanya keliatan nggak ikhlas._

_ Andre tiba-tiba terlihat khawatir. "Eh, Toshiro!!"_

_ "Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya._

_ "Mmm, nggak… Hati-hati ya!" ucap Andre yang ragu._

_ "Hah?" Hitsugaya makin heran. Masa cuma mau jalan-jalan di sekitar sana harus sampai sekhawatir itu? Reno lalu meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya ke arah yang tadi ia tunjuk._

_ Begitu sampai di daerah itu, Reno mengajak Hitsugaya ke dekat sebuah pohon. Suasana di sana sangat sepi tadi teduh._

_ "Mmm, Reno, jadi ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya._

_ "………" Reno terdiam._

_ "Reno?"_

_ "………"_

_ "Hei, jangan bercanda, donk… Mmmph~!!"_

_ Tiba-tiba Reno menindih tubuh Hitsugaya ke pohon dan menciumnya. Hitsugaya terbelalak. Tak lama kemudian Reno menjauhkan wajahnya. Membiarkan Hitsugaya untuk ambil nafas._

_ "R-Reno… kenapa…??" tanya Hitsugaya._

_ "Maaf, Toshiro… Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku tertarik padamu," kata Reno. "Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

_ "E-eeeh…??" Hitsugaya cengo. _Buset! Kesambet apa, nih, anak?!!_ pikir Hitsugaya. "R-Reno… kamu serius…??"_

_ Reno mengelus pipi Hitsugaya. "Tentu saja."_

_ "Maaf ya, No… Tapi aku nggak bisa nerima perasaanmu itu… Aku nggak pantes…" jawab Hitsugaya. "Maaf banget ya."_

_ "Oh…" ucap Reno dengan nada agak kecewa. Tapi lalu dia tersenyum tulus, "nggak apa-apa, kok! Orang sepertimu emang lebih pantas dapat yang lebih baik dari cowok kayak aku."_

_ "H-hah?? Nggak, kok!! Justru aku yang terlalu jelek buat kamu!" kata Hitsugaya._

_ "Hmm, jadi bener, nih, dugaan gue kalo kamu suka sama Ichigo."_

_ "A-a-apa?!!" Hitsugaya terbelalak. "Y-ya nggaklah!! Mana mungkin gue suka sama Kurosaki! Kita cuma teman, kok!!"_

_ "Alaaaaah~!! Jangan bohong, deh…" kata Reno dengan raut muka jahil. "Gue udah belajar cara membaca gerak-gerik dan ekspresi orang dari buku. Dan melihat kau yang sekarang, gue yakin kalo hal gue katakan tadi benar!"_

_ "Buku elo salah kali, No!!"_

_ "Nggak mungkin! Gue udah menerapkan semua yang gue pelajari dari tu buku di sekolah setiap ngadain razia! Hasilnya nggak ada satu pun HP berisi video bokep yang nggak ke sita!"_

_ "C-cuma kebetulan!!"_

_ "Alaaaaaah… Ayo, ngaku…"_

_ "Tapi, aku beneran nggak-"_

_ "Oh yaaaaaaa??"_

_ "……"_

_ "Hei, nggak usah malu. Nggak bakal gue bocorin, kok~!!"_

_ "I-IYA, DEH!! GUE NGAKU!!" kata Hitsugaya dengan muka merah banget. "IYA, GUE SUKA SAMA KUROSAKI!! GUE SUKA SAMA DIA!!"_

_ Reno tersenyum. "Ehehe, ngaku juga akhirnya."_

_ "J-janji ya, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa! Kalo elo kasih tahu ke seseorang, semut sekalipun, gue nggak segan ngeluarin bankai!"_

_ "Sip, tapi berikan dulu… keperawananmu…"_

_ Hitsugaya cengo tapi lalu langsung berteriak. "RENOOOOOOOO~!!!!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Hitsugaya memerah di tempat tidur. _Uuuh, rahasia gue di ketahui Reno, deh… Uff, semoga Reno bisa nepatin janji…_

Cklek!!

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka itu cukup membuat Hitsugaya tersentak kaget.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Aku sudah selesai, silakan mandi," kata Rukia yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai _bath-robe_.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih, Rukia-san," jawab Hitsugaya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil perlengkapan mandinya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Kini giliran Rukia yang berpikir di tempat tidur sambil mengelus Ryuu yang masih terlelap.

_Huuh, Nii-sama jahat! Masa aku tidur sekamar sama rival terberatku buat ngedapetin Ichigo? Eeh, tapi ngomong-ngomong Orihime juga rivalku! Hmph!! Aku tak akan kalah!! _batin Rukia sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara. _Lihat saja nanti!! Ichigo pasti jadi milikku!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

* * *

Tik tok! Tik tok!! Tik tok!! "So… Bakso…!!!" seru penjual bakso yang lewat.

Seluruh penghuni villa itu langsung bereaksi. "Eh, malam ini kita makan bakso aja, yuk!!" ajak Andre.

"Sip, dah!!" sahut Ichigo, Reno, dan Renji. 3 orang cowok itu langsung berebut untuk keluar dan memanggil penjual bakso itu.

"Eh, apaan, tuh, bakso?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Lihat aja nanti! Enak, lho!" promosi Andre. "Apalagi kalau diberi saus, kecap, trus sambelnya yang banyak. Wuah, nampol, dah!!"

"Kelihatannya enak!! Aku juga mau!!!" seru Matsumoto.

"Aku juga!!" kata Rukia dan Orihime.

"Ya udah, sana ambil. Ntar kubayarin!" kata Byakuya. "Oya, gue tolong sambelnya yang banyak!! 10 sendok sayur!!"

"Sip!!" sahut Reno. "Gue juga sambelnya yang banyak!! 3 sendok!!"

Yohachi langsung menyerobot. "Gue juga mau!! Sausnya 2 sendok, kecapnya 150 ml, terus sambelnya 1 sendok!! Siomaynya yang banyak!! Mienya pake yang warna kuning terus nggak pake tahu!! Jangan lupa gorengnya 5!!" teriaknya.

"Gile lu! Niat pesen apa ngerampok?!" kata Renji.

"Lha, elo ndiri make kecapnya hampir setengah botol!!" tuduh Sagi sambil nunjuk kuah bakso Renji yang hitam legam bagaikan aspal.

Sang penjual bakso itu hanya bisa bengong melihat gerobak baksonya dijarah oleh 11 orang sekaligus. Dia juga cengo pas ngelihat Byakuya menuangkan sambel pakai sendok sayur 10 kali, Renji nuangin kecap hingga botol kecapnya nyaris kosong, dan Orihime yang dengan 'cantik'nya mencampurkan es krim ke baksonya.

11 orang itu melahap bakso mereka dengan bersemangat. Rata-rata semua orang habis 2 mangkuk. Matsumoto langsung ketagihan begitu melahap bakso itu. Rukia menghabiskan baksonya sambil ngebayangin bakal buka usaha bakso di Seireitei. Selain itu, dia juga ngebayangin bakal menjual bakso yang pentolnya berbentuk Chappy. Wow, kreatif juga…

Tepat jam 8 malam, mereka selesai melahap bakso. Saat Byakuya sedang membayar, semuanya sudah tergeletak di ruang tengah dengan perut kekeyangan. Lalu si penjual bakso pergi dengan gerobak nyaris kosong. Tapi, tak sia-sia juga, karena Byakuya membayar semuanya dan memberinya upah ekstra sebesar 50 ribu rupiah. Lumayan, lumayan…

Saat Byakuya kembali masuk ke dalam villa, semuanya tampak asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lagu yang tak asing lagi dari TV.

_"Disini ada Sule, disana ada Sule…"_

"Apaan, nih?" tanya Matsumoto yang lagi pegang remote TV.

"Tauk, pindah aja, Rangiku-san," kata Ichigo. Tapi, saat jemari Matsumoto tinggal 0,001 mm dari tombol _next_, seseorang langsung merebut tu remote.

"Jangan dipindah!! Ini acara kesukaan gue!" seru orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Byakuya itu.

"What the…??" Hitsugaya cengo melihat Byakuya, Renji, dan Andre sedang kompakan nyanyiin lagu acara itu.

"Sule!!" kata Byakuya.

"I love you," sahut Renji.

"Sule!!" kata Andre.

"I miss you," sahut Byakuya.

"Sule!!!" seru Renji.

"I need you," sahut Andre.

**"PRIKITIEW!! PRIKITIEW!!! PRIKITIEW!! PRIKITIEW~!!!"** sorak Andre, Byakuya, dan Renji sambil nari-nari gaje di depan TV.

Semua yang ada disitu terbengong-bengong. Andre sama Renji, mah, wajar… Tapi, ini Byakuya!! Kuchiki Byakuya!! Cowok ter_cool_ se-Seireitei!! Ichigo dan Hitsugaya pura-pura nggak ngelihat. Reno pasang tampang nggak kenal. Orihime bengong. Rukia syok. Yohachi yang lagi main laptop juga syok sampai-sampai lupa untuk berhenti menekan tombol 'a' di keyboard. Akibatnya ada 5 halaman yang isinya hanya huruf a berbaris rapi. Sagi dan Matsumoto memotret kejadian langka tersebut dengan kamera mereka. Trio I yang dari tadi ngintip dari luar ikutan cengo.

"Ganteng-ganteng, kok, otaknya rada nggak beres ya?" komentar Inah.

"Ah, tak apalah! Gue suka yang begitu… Humoris…" Inem mengatakannya dengan background berbunga-bunga. Inah dan Ijah sweatdrop.

"Eh, kalo sekarang acaranya Sule, berarti sekarang saatnya kita lancarkan serangan!!" kata Ijah. **"IT'S SHOW TIME!!"**

"Mari kita bawa cowok idaman Kanjeng Ratu itu!!" ucap Inem. "Sekalian sama cowok gue, ntuh!!" Inem langsung ditendang sama Inah dan Ijah.

Beberapa orang di villa itu merasakan sesuatu. Hawa kehadiran orang…

"…taichou…??" panggil Yohachi dengan raut muka serius. Ditangannya ada soul candy. Rukia, Sagi, dan Matsumoto juga tampak sudah mengeluarkan soul candy mereka. Orihime kelihatan tidak nyaman.

"Ya, sekarang…" jawab Hitsugaya sambil menyambar Ryuu. Melihat hal itu, seluruh shinigami yang ada disitu langsung menelan pil gikongan masing-masing. Ichigo agak bingung, tapi dia ikutan mengeluarkan medali pemberian Ukitake dulu. Otomatis sekarang di villa itu sudah berdiri 8 orang shinigami. Andre dan Reno ikutan waspada. Orihime juga begitu. Tak lama kemudian, muncul trio I.

"Oh, ternyata sudah tahu mereka!" kata Ijah.

"Kalian tidak menyembunyikan reiatsu, itu artinya kalian begitu yakin rencana kalian akan berhasil," ucap Byakuya sambil memegang Senbonzakura.

"Kyaaaaaa~!! Cowok gue emang so smart~!!" jerit Inem. Byakuya sweatdrop.

"Tepat sekali," ucap Inah yang sudah berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak menghiraukan Inem. Inah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu menjentikkan jemarinya.

CTAK!!

Ajaib! Tiba-tiba mereka semua sudah berada di Pantai Parangtritis! Lebih tepatnya di tengah lautnya. Yohachi yang nggak bisa berenang cepat-cepat berdiri di atas air. Semuanya celingak-celinguk kebingungan. Untung Reno, Andre, dan Orihime bisa berenang. Semuanya ada disitu kecuali para modsoul yang berada digigai pemilik masing-masing. Tinggallah 8 orang shinigami dengan 3 orang manusia. Trio I tidak ada dimana pun.

"Lho? Kemana mereka?" heran Sagi.

"Semuanya jangan lengah! Mereka bisa muncul darimana saja dan kapan saja!" seru Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba air laut bergejolak. Mereka menjadi agak panik. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat ke arah selatan. Dari arah sana sudah datang sebuah gelombang yang sangat tinggi! Tinggi sekali!!

"T-tsunami!!" jerit Orihime dan Matsumoto tertahan.

"Semuanya lari!! Gunakan shunpo! Kita akan berjalan diatas air!!" komando Byakuya. "Renji! Ichigo!! Bantu Inoue dan Andre!! Aku yang menolong Reno!"

Renji segera menolong Andre. Ichigo menggendong Orihime. Rukia agak cemburu, tapi ya apa boleh buat. Kan mereka tidak bisa berjalan diatas air seperti shinigami. Byakuya menolong Reno. Semuanya berusaha untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Namun, ternyata gelombang tsunami itu terlampau cepat!! Dalam sekejap gelombang itu tinggal 5 meter dibelakang mereka semua.

**"EMAAAAAAAAAAK~!! GUE KAGAK BISA BERENANG!!!"** jerit Yohachi dengan wajah pucat pasi.

**"GUE JUGA NGGAK MAU MATI SEKARANG!!" **teriak Sagi dan Matsumoto.

**"BAGAIMANA INI, TAICHOU?!!"** teriak Renji. Byakuya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Reno dan Andre nampak ketakutan.

**"UUUGH!!!" **terdengar suara Ichigo.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAA~!!!"** ganti Orihime yang menjerit.

**"ICHIGO!!"** teriak Rukia dengan muka pucat saat melihat tsunami itu sudah mencapai Ichigo yang berlari sambil menggendong Orihime. 2 orang itu tampak sudah terseret tsunami tersebut.

**"ORIHIME!!"** jerit Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya terbelalak menyaksikan kejadian itu. Dia teringat Heru dan Hendra. _Aku dulu tak bisa melindungi mereka… Sekarang saatnya aku membalas semuanya!!_ Tanpa berpikir panjang Hitsugaya berbalik dan berlari ke arah Ichigo dan Orihime.

**"TAICHOU!!!"** teriak Yohachi dan Matsumoto.

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou!!" jerit Renji dan Rukia tertahan.

"Cih!!" umpat Byakuya. Mata Reno dan Andre terbelalak saat melihat tsunami menghantam tubuh Hitsugaya. Tinggal 1 meter lagi mereka juga akan kena!!

Yohachi segera bertindak. **"LAWAN GRAVITASI, NIKAZEMARU!!!"**

Angin kencang berhembus dan menyelimuti tubuh seluruh orang kecuali Orihime, Hitsugaya, dan Ichigo. Tubuh mereka semua terkena tsunami. Tapi, walaupun tenggelam, Nikazemaru yang menyelimuti mereka berguna seperti tabung oksigen dan pelindung. Semuanya bernafas lega.

"Kenapa nggak elo keluarin dari tadi?!!" teriak Renji.

"Sudahlah!! Gue mau nolong taichou! Nikazemaru!!" Yohachi melesat ke arah Hitsugaya menggunakan Nikazemaru (inget, bukan berenang).

Rukia beranjak. "A-aku juga!!" Tapi, Byakuya menahannya.

"Tidak! Yohachi saja cukup untuk menolong mereka," kata Byakuya.

"T-tapi…"

"Lebih baik kita sekarang menuju ke tepian," ucap Byakuya. "Kita tunggu mereka disana."

"H-hai…" jawab Rukia lemah.

Disisi lain, Hitsugaya berusaha untuk muncul ke permukaan.

"Ku-Kurosaki!!" teriak Hitsugaya yang berhasil muncul ke permukaan air. Dia berusaha berenang menuju Ichigo yang bersusah payah muncul ke permukaan. Digendongannya ada Orihime yang pingsan.

"To-Toshiro!!" balas Ichigo.

"Sini, biar ku bawa Inoue," kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo menyerahkan Orihime ke Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba datang kekuatan yang besar. Kekuatan itu menarik Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Orihime masuk ke dalam laut. Hitsugaya menahan nafasnya dan mempererat pegangannya ke Orihime agar tidak terseret.

Kekuatan itu begitu besar. Kekuatan itu menarik Ichigo masuk ke laut yang lebih dalam. Hitsugaya langsung meraih tangan Ichigo dan berusaha menariknya agar bisa naik ke permukaan bersamanya dan Orihime. Mereka berdua berpegangan. Tapi, kekuatan itu terus menarik Ichigo. Mau tak mau, Hitsugaya tentu masih di dalam laut. Dia terus berusaha menarik Ichigo. Hitsugaya sudah tidak kuat menahan nafasnya. Nafasnya mulai habis…

_To-Toshiro!! _jerit Ichigo saat melihat Hitsugaya yang tampak bersusah payah untuk bertahan. Hitsugaya dan Ichigo bertatapan. Mereka berbicara melalui mata mereka.

_"Maaf, Toshiro…" _Ichigo merenggangkan pegangan tangan mereka.

_ "T-tidak!! Kurosaki!!" _Hitsugaya berusaha mempererat kembali pegangan tangan mereka. Tapi, sebuah kekuatan menghalanginya. Kekuatan itu menariknya menjauh dari Ichigo. Hitsugaya merasa kalau paru-parunya sebentar lagi akan meledak karena telah menahan nafas terlalu lama.

Ichigo memamerkan senyuman lebar khasnya. _"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Toshiro… Semoga kau bisa bahagia dengan yang lainnya…"_

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik Hitsugaya dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Hitsugaya tersentak kaget tapi dia tidak kuasa menolaknya. Pelan-pelan wajah mereka menjauh. Saat itu genggaman tangan Ichigo benar-benar terlepas. Ichigo kembali tertarik ke dasar lautan. Hitsugaya terbelalak. Air mata menyembul dari sudut matanya.

_"Sayonara, aishiteru, Toshiro…"_

_ "KUROSAKI!!!! TIDAK! KUROSAKI!!! KUROSAKI!!!!!!"_

Setelah itu gelap…

* * *

_Seandainya bisa ku memutar waktu…_

_Kan ku ulang kembali kenangan indah itu…_

_Jauh sebelum 'sayonara' terucap_

_Saat kita bersama_

_Saat kita bercanda-tawa_

_Saat kita yang bodoh ini tak mengakui'nya'_

_Saat dingin tak lagi terasa_

_Saat tangan kita yang bersatu tak 'kan terlepas_

_Untuk selamanya…_

_Demi kita…_

_Demi cinta…_

_Sejenak hati berpikir_

_Mengapa hanya kenangan yang tak pernah busuk?_

* * *

Hitsugaya merasakan tubuhnya berada di atas daratan berpasir. _Uuh, ini… di pantai…?? Kepalaku pusing…_ Hitsugaya perlahan membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah Andre sudah berada di hadapannya. Wajah Andre hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya dan Andre tampak sedang memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. Semakin dekat… semakin dekat…

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!"** jerit Hitsugaya begitu menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Ditonjoknya Andre dengan tenaga penuh. Cowok malang itu terlempar jauh ke belakang. "Seenaknya saja mau kasih pernafasan buatan!!"

"Ah, taichou sudah sadar!!" teriak Matsumoto gembira. "Baru saja Andre mau ngasih pernafasan buatan!"

"Untung gue cepet sadar…" kata Hitsugaya dengan muka jijik.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Renji.

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, tak apa-apa."

Orihime mendekat. "Toshiro-kun! Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku! Aduh, tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku saat itu kalau tak ada Toshiro-kun!! Mungkin aku sekarang sudah jadi makanan ikan."

"Mm, maaf," kata Rukia. "Hitsugaya-taichou… Dimana… Ichigo…??"

Wajah Hitsugaya langsung muram. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Maafkan aku… Aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya… Kurosaki… tenggelam…"

Rukia dan Orihime langsung terbelalak. Hitsugaya memalingkan mukanya. Dia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak menangis. Tapi, saat Andre merangkulnya, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tangisnya pecah dipelukan Andre. Andre mencoba menenangkannya dengan membelainya lembut.

Rukia menangis dipelukan Byakuya. Orihime mencoba menguatkan hatinya walau akhirnya air matanya tumpah juga. Matsumoto menenangkannya. Yohachi menepuk bahu taichounya.

"Maaf… maaf… maaf…" kata Hitsugaya berulang kali.

Pantai itu dalam sekejap dirundung duka yang mendalam…

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Uuh, jadi bagaimana? Sorry kalo ruwet... Ide di atas hasil gue semedi di dalam kamar mandi, sih!"

Ichigo FC : **"KAU APAKAN ICHIGO?! HAH?!!! HAH?!!!!" **(bawa celurit, golok, pisau, dan kapak yang sudah diasah selama 1 hari penuh)

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! JANGAN SALAHKAN DAKU!!!"** (kabur)

Hi-chan : (sweatdrop)

Rukia : "Huaaaaaaaaaaaa~!! Ichigo!!" (nangis gulung-gulung)

Orihime : "Kurosaki-kun…"

Yohachi : "Akhir yang tragis… Tapi, pada akhirnya Ichigo nyatain perasaannya ya? Hmm."

Hi-chan : "Iya, sih…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : (sambil tetep lari dari kejaran Ichigo FC) **"PENASARAN DENGAN KELANJUTANNYA?! TUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!!"**

All : **"SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru + Hi-chan : **"AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!"**


	19. Truth

Rukia : "Hiks, hiks, welcome back to Ghost Hunter… Hiks, hiks… Srooot!" (ngelap ingus)

4869fans-nikazemaru : (sweatdrop) "Jangan nyambut readers sambil nangis-nangis gitu, donk…" (menghela nafas) "Huff, bener-bener mustahil…"

Matsumoto : "Tuh, kan! Elo ternyata juga nggak tega, kan, lihat Ichigo mati?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Nggak! Gue ngomong itu bukan karena gue sedih Ichigo mati… Lagian gue ikhlas-ikhlas aja dia mati. Kecuali, kalau adegan IchiHitsu! Gue bilang 'mustahil' karena ada sesuatu yang terungkap…"

Renji : "Apaan yang terungkap? Kasus? Sejak kapan elo jadi detektif? Kok, nggak ajak-ajak? Gue juga mau!" (dicekik 4869fans-nikazemaru karena berisik)

Hi-chan : "Nggak mungkin… Dengan kecerdasan seperti dia, nggak mungkin dia jadi detektif. Paling pol dia paling bisa mecahin kasus 'hilangnya kacamata bapak'. Bener-bener nggak elit… **GYAAAAAAAAAA~!**" (dilempar 4869fans-nikazemaru ke tong sampah) **"MAS JAHAAAAAAAT!"**

Byakuya : "Terus apaan yang terungkap?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ternyata… **HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO ITU SEORANG CEWEK!**" (dicaplok Hyourinmaru) "Be-bercanda, kok, Hitsu-chan…"

Hitsugaya : **"YANG SERIUS, DONG! APAAN YANG TERUNGKAP?"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Itu… ternyata… saudara gue, yang biasa gue panggil Mas Fajar, punya indera keenam! **Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!** Menurut nenekku, sih, mungkin itu udah turunan dari bapaknya, tapi baru muncul begitu dia masuk SMA. Kaget aku! Soalnya aku deket banget sama Mas Fajar! Dia yang ngajarin aku internet, bahasa Jepang…"

Andre : "Nyaris kayak gue, dong? Tapi, punyaku udah muncul dari kecil."

Reno : "Berarti mirip sama aku! Aku baru bisa 'lihat' begitu ketemu kalian, para shinigami."

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Mungkin! Dan sampai sekarang gue jadi merinding disko tiap mau ke rumah belakang pas habis Maghrib!"

Hitsugaya : "Hah? Kenapa?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Katanya Mas Fajar, dulu dia selalu ngerasa kalo aura di rumahku yang belakang tu nggak enak banget! Gelap gitu… Hiiy~! Serem, euy! Mana pas tiap malam Jum'at legi sekitar rumahku tu jadi wangi banget! Wangi kemenyan! Trus ikan-ikan peliharan ayahku ada yang mati!"

Andre : "Itu artinya ada yang sedang ngirim 'sesuatu'!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Emang! Kata nenekku juga gitu… Kalo ada yang 'ngirim', biasanya yang kena adalah ikan. Jadi, lebih baik kalo kita pelihara ikan dirumah! Trus kalo pas malem Jum'at legi tu ikan berisik gitu, artinya ada orang yang mau berniat jahat ke kita!"

Hi-chan : "Oi, kok, jadi curhat gini?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ups! Oke! Enjoy ni fic ya!"

NB : Sorry, karena updatenya kelamaan! ^_^a Ada beberapa alasan, yaitu :

1. Aku sedang beradaptasi dengan kegiatan di SMA-ku yang, umm, tugasnya mantap banyaknya… Yah, namanya juga sekolah favorit dan aku masuk kelas khusus… =.= Jadi, ada hari yang pulangnya sore.

2. Karena awal Agustus. Biasa, awal Agustus banyak acara karena mau peringatan kemerdekaan dan juga karena mau ramadhan. Trus, SMA-ku ngadain pameran, sialnya kelasku dapet jatah jual baju. Jadinya sibuk banget…

3. Aku dapat banyak game dari hasil ngopy punya anak-anak sekelas ^_^ Ya ampun, ternyata temen-temenku itu _gamer_ semua! Keren-keren semua _game_nya, aku jadi kecanduan (?). Apalagi sama game Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos : Kaiba the Revenge. Waduh… Tapi, sekarang udah ku kurangi, sih… Ntar nggak selesai-selesai, dong, fanficnya… Lagi pula udah dapet _unlocker_nya dan udah berhasil nyummon Exodia the Forbidden One! Gila, keren banget tu kartu! Trus aku selalu terpukau sama Dark Magician~ Gyaaa, keren banget, sih? .

That's all! Sekarang silakan baca fanficnya! ^_^ Sebelumnya mohon maaf lahir bathin ya! Maaf banget kalau aku udah berbuat salah sama kalian…

Warning : **CHAPTER KALI INI SANGAT PANJANG!** Ini sebagai permohonan maafku karena udah (sangat) telat update! Jadi, siapkan diri kalian ya!

* * *

**= Ghost Hunter =**

**= Chapter 19 : Truth**

* * *

_Dimana aku…? Apa aku udah mati…? _

Ichigo pelan-pelan membuka matanya. _Gue tadi kenapa ya…? _Ichigo langsung bangkit dari tempatnya tidur. Dia berada di atas kasur yang empuk dan nyaman yang bercorak hijau indah. Ruangan tempat dia sekarang juga dindingnya berwarna hijau. Karena melihat warna hijau, Ichigo jadi teringat sepasang mata hijau milik Hitsugaya yang sangat dia sukai dan kagumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana ya?" gumam Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia melihat ke jendela yang ada di dekatnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat berbagai ikan dari yang berukuran kecil hingga besar hilir mudik di balik jendela. Otak Ichigo mulai bekerja untuk mengolah pemandangan yang dia lihat itu.

**START LOADING…**

5%

25%

48%

89%

99%

100%

**COMPLETE.**

**"DIDASAR LAUT?"** teriak Ichigo begitu otaknya sudah selesai bekerja memproses gambar.

"Oh, sudah bangun?"

Ichigo langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu. Di ambang pintu ruangan itu sudah ada seorang perempuan yang menurut Ichigo begitu anggun, cantik, dan… mmm… seksi. Pokoknya tipe yang mungkin bakal menang di ajang Miss Universe. Ichigo nyaris ngiler ngelihatnya. Tapi, dia cepat-cepat sadar kalau dia udah punya Hitsugaya. Bisa jadi patung es dia kalau ketahuan selingkuh. Wah, padahal belum jadian tapi udah ngaku-ngaku…

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo tegas.

"Perkenalkan, aku Roro Kidul," kata cewek itu.

"Roro Kidul?" heran Ichigo.

"Ya, kalian pasti lebih sering menyebutku 'Nyi Roro Kidul'."

"Nyi Roro Kidul?"

"Eh? Kau tak tahu?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**"…HAH? NYI RORO KIDUL YANG KATANYA ANDRE PENGUASA LAUT SELATAN DAN MANIAK WARNA HIJAU NTUH?"**

"Benar sekali. Tapi, aku kurang begitu suka dengan yang terakhir. Masa iya aku segitunya suka warna hijau?" kata Nyi Roro Kidul.

"Lha? Ini apa?" kata Ichigo sambil nunjuk dinding ruangan itu. "Trus itu? Itu? Itu?" Ichigo menunjuk ke arah seluruh perabotan yang ada. Perabotan yang ada disana memang serba hijau. Mulai dari bantal, sprei, lemari… Bahkan lantai kamarnya pun hijau! Ichigo sweatdrop. _Jangan-jangan ntar piring dan peralatan makannya juga hijau, nih?_

Nyi Roro Kidul menghela nafas. "Yah, mungkin kau benar… Aku maniak hijau… Tak kusangka."

_'Tak kusangka' katanya? What the…? Jadi dia nggak pernah nyadar kalau dirinya itu maniak hijau? Wah, bahaya ini! _pikir Ichigo sambil geleng-geleng. _Jadi teringat sama seseorang yang nggak mau mengakui kalau dia maniak semangka demi harga dirinya…_Pada saat yang sama, Hitsugaya yang lagi nangis sesegukan bareng Rukia dan Orihime bersin.

**"HATSYI!"**

"Huh? Taichou flu?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Nggak tau, tapi kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue…"

"?"

Ok, back to Ichigo and Nyi Roro Kidul.

"Jangan-jangan elo ngebawa gue kesini buat memancing Toshiro kemari?" tebak Ichigo yang ingat kalau Hitsugaya punya mata hijau. Atau lebih tepatnya blue-green. (A/N : dari dulu aku bingung apa warna mata Hitsu yang sebenarnya. Tapi, kemarin aku coba gambar mata Hitsu trus diwarnai pakai crayon. Dan hasilnya, warna mata Hitsu yang sebenarnya adalah blue-green. Tapi, kadang-kadang di animasinya warna mata Hitsu itu teal atau emerald, sih… Jadi, bingung…)

"Bukan. Mata hijau anak itu memang memukau dan bikin iri…" ucap Nyi Roro Kidul. "Ingin rasanya aku ambil mata itu dari tempatnya dan memajangnya di kamarku."

"…!" Ichigo merinding. Dia jadi inget adegan di manga Naruto yang pernah dia baca bareng Renji dan Andre. Adegan pas Itachi mau mengambil _sharingan_nya Sasuke. _Hiiiiy, seksi-seksi ternyata ni cewek psikopat!_

"Tapi, tidak jadi kulakukan. Toh, setelah ini aku akan jadi maniak orange," kata Nyi Roro Kidul pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum manis dan memeluk Ichigo.

"**Hah?"**

* * *

Villa yang disewa Byakuya nampak masih dirundung duka. Rukia, Orihime, dan Hitsugaya nampak tergeletak lemas di meja makan. Yohachi, Sagi, dan Matsumoto terpaksa harus 'menguasai dapur' karena Hitsugaya dan Rukia 'nyaris' menghanguskan nasi goreng juga telur untuk sarapan. Orihime juga 'nyaris' memecahkan mug kesayangan Byakuya (yang selalu dia dibawa kemana-mana).

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" kata Yohachi sambil menghapus peluh dari keningnya. Setelah mereka bertiga berkutat di dapur, selesai juga menu sarapan untuk hari itu. Menu sarapan kali ini adalah masakan andalan Yohachi, mie goreng dengan sayuran dan irisan sosis. Matsumoto memasak kornet untuk omelet, menanak nasi, dan memasak sup ayam buat Renji yang nggak suka pedas (soalnya mie goreng buatan Yohachi itu cukup pedas). Sedangkan Sagi… Dia sedang berjuang menggosok sisa-sisa nasi goreng yang hangus dan menempel di wajan.

"Yeeeey~! Selesai~!" jerit Matsumoto yang baru saja selesai menghias omelet buatannya. Omelet itu dia beri gambar wajah yang sedang tersenyum. Dibuat dengan hati-hati menggunakan saus.

"Kekeke, lumayan juga…" komentar Yohachi.

"Hosh, hosh, dari pada ngobrol gitu, bantu gue dikit napa? Hosh, susah banget ngebersihinnya!" protes Sagi yang ngos-ngosan karena 'bertarung' dengan noda membandel di wajan.

"Ya udah, sini gue gantiin! Elo bantu Matsumoto nata makanan di meja makan!" kata Yohachi. "Kekekeke, lumayan buat latihan."

"Latihan buat apaan? Buat jadi pembokat?" Sagi langsung dapat lemparan spon yang masih berbusa banyak dari Yohachi.

Hitsugaya tiba-tiba nongol dari pintu dapur. "Maaf ya, gara-gara tadi aku dan Rukia-san melamun… Sini biar aku yang bersihkan."

"Ah! Nggak usah taichou! Semua udah kami atasi, kok! Taichou tinggal sarapan aja!" kata Matsumoto. "Tenang, taichou! Masakan kami nggak kalah enak, kok, dari masakan taichou!" Matsumoto mengacungkan jempolnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Yohachi memasang seringan setan andalannya. Sagi turut mengumbar senyum. Hitsugaya mau tak mau pun turut tersenyum lemah. "Baiklah."

"Nah, gitu, dong! Sekarang taichou makanlah yang banyak agar kuat untuk mencari Ichigo nanti!" kata Yohachi sambil dengan penuh nafsu membunuh menggosok noda-noda membandel di wajan.

Semua yang ada di dapur tersentak dan terbelalak tak percaya. Apakah Yohachi sedang kesurupan hingga mengatakan hal itu? Tapi, jikalau kesurupan, setan apakah yang berani merasuki orang seperti Yohachi yang juga bisa dibilang adalah sejenis setan ini?

"Yo-Yohachi? Ka-kamu nggak kesurupan, kan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hah? Kesurupan? Ya nggaklah!" jawab Yohachi. "Reiatsunya memang tidak bisa dirasakan. Tapi, Ichigo masih hidup! Dia berada di dasar laut selatan itu…"

"Yang bener?" jerit Matsumoto dan Sagi.

"Yup! Kapan, sih, gue bohong?"

"Perasaan elo nyaris tiap hari bohong…" sahut Sagi.

"Oh yeah, kalau gue selalu jujur, itu namanya gue bukan setan lagi! Tapi, kalau sama taichou, kapan, sih, gue bohongnya?" Yohachi menghela nafas. "Aduuh, please, deh! Mana tega gue ngebohongin taichou yang udah gue anggap sebagai kakak sendiri?"

"Syukurlah… Syukurlah…" Hitsugaya mulai meneteskan air mata lega.

"Anu… Ada apa ya?" tanya Rukia dan Orihime dengan mata masih berair. Sepertinya mereka habis menangis. Hitsugaya langsung menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kurosaki… Kurosaki masih hidup!" kata Hitsugaya.

"A-apa?" jerit Orihime.

"Ya-yang benar saja! I-Ichigo kan sudah… terseret… jauh ke dasar lautan…?" kata Rukia terbata.

Yohachi menghela nafas. "Ah, sudahlah… Sekarang kalian sarapan aja dulu! Makan yang banyak! Nanti gue terangin! Sekalian beri gue waktu buat bergulat dengan noda sialan ini! Kekeke, gue udah nggak sabar buat menembakkan laser ke wajan ini…"

"Waduh! Jangan, donk! Kita bisa dicincang sama Kuchiki-taichou!" kata Matsumoto.

"Udah, deh! Sana sarapan! Ntar gue nyusul setelah urusan gue sama ni wajan selesai!"

Villa itu pun sedikit-sedikit menjadi ceria kembali berkat kata-kata Yohachi. Tapi, masalahnya, apakah yang dikatakan Yohachi itu benar?

* * *

Seusai sarapan, Yohachi mengumumkan kabar gembira bahwa Ichigo masih hidup ke semua orang. Berkat itu, semuanya jadi agak bersemangat menjalani hari.

"Yeey! Icchi masih hidup! Icchi masih hidup!" sorak Ryuu dengan gembira. Dia langsung memeluk Nii-sannya. "Nii-san! Ryuu lega banget!"

Hitsugaya mengelus kepala mod soulnya itu. "Iya, iya… Aku juga senang, kok, mendengarnya, Ryuu."

Yohachi mendekati Hitsugaya dan mengamati Ryuu. "Aneh. Bukannya _mod soul_nya taichou itu namanya 'King'? Kok, sekarang 'Ryuu'?" tanyanya pada Hitsugaya.

"Hh, sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikan King ke Kusajishi… Tapi, karena ditolak, aku menukarnya dengan mod soul baru di tempat Urahara! Habisnya King terlalu, yah, bodoh… Masa begitu selesai pertarungan, aku nemuin dia sembunyi di tong sampah? Bego banget, kan? Aku bahkan pernah nemuin dia di brankas!" terang Hitsugaya.

Yohachi mengangguk. "Iya! Bego banget! Serius tapi bodohnya minta ampun!"

"Makanya kutukar! Eh, ternyata malah dapet yang begini…" Hitsugaya nunjuk Ryuu. "Tapi, masih lebih baik dari Si King, sih… Walau yaoi, manja, dan genit banget, setidaknya dia cukup pintar dan lumayan bisa diandalkan."

Ryuu tersipu-sipu mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini?" tanya Byakuya yang baru duduk di sofa dan mengambil remote untuk menyalakan TV. "Kita langsung bergerak?"

"Jangan… Kita susun strategi dulu!" kata Hitsugaya.

Rukia menoleh ke Hitsugaya. "Tapi, Hitsugaya-taichou… Kalau tidak cepat-cepat…!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, kita tidak bisa bergerak begitu saja. Lawan kita penguasa laut selatan. Kita tidak tahu berapa banyak prajurit yang dia punya…" ucap Hitsugaya. Dia mengeluarkan flashdisk dari saku celana pendeknya dan menoleh ke Yohachi. "Yohachi, pinjam laptopmu sebentar!"

"Oke! Taichou!" jawab Yohachi. Pemilik zanpakutou Nikazemaru itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar sambil membawa laptop kesayangannya.

Orihime mendekati Hitsugaya. "Mm, Toshiro-kun mau apa?"

"Mencari informasi. Di flashdisk ini ada seluruh data mengenai hantu yang sudah ku kumpulkan di rumah. Selalu kubawa untuk jaga-jaga kalau butuh," terang Hitsugaya.

"Wow! _Darling_-ku emang rajin!" puji Andre. "So smart!"

Reno tersenyum. "Ya iyalah, Toshiro 'kan sang juara umum di sekolah kita yang selalu dibanggakan?"

"Tolong ya!" kata Byakuya sambil menyalakan TV. Dia memilih menonton acara berita. Ditontonnya acara itu sambil sesekali menyesap kopi kesukaannya. "Ah! Lagi-lagi berita ini! Monoton banget!"

"Ada apa, Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia.

"Ini, nih! Masa beritanya itu-itu aja! Tabung gas meledak… Video porno mirip artis… Penculikan anak… Nggak ada berita lain apa?"

Andre menghela nafas. "Ya emang gitu… Aku paling sebel sama berita soal pengajuan dana aspirasi masyarakat untuk DPR itu! 15 milyar! Gila, tuh! Kan, nggak semua anggotanya itu 'bersih'!"

"Lho? Elo tahu juga, toh, Ndre?" tanya Renji.

"Ya taulah! Elo pikir gue nontonnya gossip melulu kayak elo?"

Renji cemberut. "Ya suka-suka, dong…"

Sagi langsung bereaksi. "OMG! Ternyata Renji tu suka nonton acara gossip kayak emak-emak, toh? **GYAHAHAHAHA! BARU TAU GUE!**"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal berita… Kalian jangan sampai nonton video porno ya!" kata Byakuya. "Kalau ada yang ketahuan punya, beneran gue libas tu orang!"

"Andre, tuh!" tuduh Renji. "Orang mesum kayak dia, pasti punya video porno setumpuk!"

Andre mengelak. "Eh! Asal tuduh aja loe! Gue nggak tertarik kale… Cuma video yang panjangnya nggak ada 10 menit ntuh dibeli seharga 50 ribu? Idih, amit-amit… Mending duitnya gue pake buat acara kencan romantis sama _my lovely darling_!" katanya yang lalu merangkul Hitsugaya dengan mesra. "Iya, kan, say?"

**"GUENYA YANG OGAH!"** teriak Hitsugaya sambil menonjok Andre pakai tenaga penuh. Cowok malang itu terlempar hingga menabrak Matsumoto yang lagi _enjoy_ tidur di karpet.

"Hah? Gyaaaaaa! Gue mau diperkosa!" jerit Matsumoto sambil menggampar Andre. Tapi, untungnya, Andre berhasil menghindar dan menjauh.

"Duh, bogemnya sayangku makin mantap aja… Akang jadi makin cinta, nih…" kata Andre. Hitsugaya jadi jijik. Dia kembali berkonsentrasi ke laptop untuk mencari data tentang Nyi Roro Kidul.

Andre tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya! Elo 'kan punya video porno, Renji!"

**"HAAH? RENJI, YANG BENER KAMU?"** teriak Rukia, Byakuya, Sagi, Matsumoto, dan Reno.

"Eh? Nggak, kok! Yang bener aja!" jawab Renji.

"Ah! Jangan bohong elo! Gue tadi malem lihat elo senyum-senyum mesum gitu sambil nonton video di HP! Gue juga denger suara desah-desah gitu dari HP!" tuduh Andre. "Trus tadi waktu elo mandi, gue lihat-lihat isi HP-mu! Yang bener aja! Gue lihat ada banyak banget video porno! Sampai 5 GB!"

**"YANG BENER LOE?"** teriak Yohachi. **"GUE NGGAK NYANGKA KALO LEBIH MESUM DARI KYOURAKU! KYOURAKU AJA CUMA PUNYA 3 GB!"**

"Eh? Yohachi-san tahu darimana?" tanya Orihime.

"Ufufufu, jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku ya…"

**"Apa itu benar, Renji?"** tanya Byakuya dengan aura horror. Dari suaranya saja kita langsung tahu kalau taichou yang cool, keren, dan tajir ini, sudah sangat bernafsu untuk mencincang Renji hingga ukuran mikrometer. Semua yang ada disitu (kecuali Hitsugaya yang sedang serius dengan laptop) ikut-ikutan melototi Renji.

"Renji, tak kusangka kau semesum itu…" geram Rukia. "Sebagai teman elo dari kecil, gue kecewa Renji! **KECEWA! KECEWA!**" Rukia nampaknya berniat untuk mendramatisir suasana. Dia sampai pura-pura nangis segala. Orihime, Matsumoto, dan Sagi sweatdrop melihat tingkah Rukia.

"A-apa? Itu fitnah!" teriak Renji. Dia melirik Andre. "Ndre! Elo tahu sendiri 'kan? **FITNAH ITU LEBIH KEJAM DARIPADA MUTILASI!**"

"Bukannya yang benar itu 'pembunuhan'?" ralat Reno.

"Tapi, kan, antara mutilasi dan pembunuhan itu lebih kejam mutilasi!" protes Renji.

"Iya juga, sih…"

"Iya, kan? Sekarang sudah saatnya kalimat itu diganti!"

"Tapi, menurutku mutilasi dan pembunuhan sama-sama kejamnya…" gumam Orihime.

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku setuju denganmu, Inoue."

Reno lalu berdiri dan mengamati Renji dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Hmm… Dari mimikmu, ada kemungkinan 75% kalau hal itu benar… Kamu punya video porno dan sekarang sedang berusaha mengelak."

"Dugaan Reno nggak pernah salah, lho. Sebab dia sudah _expert_ untuk membaca mimik orang," terang Hitsugaya tanpa menoleh dari laptop dihadapannya. _Ya, dia yang… Ehem, tahu kalau aku menyukai…_ Muka Hitsugaya memerah.

"Sumpah, deh! Gue nggak punya video porno!" teriak Renji. "Masa gue, si cowok macho ini, sampai ngoleksi yang begituan?"

"Berarti… Ndre, elo bohong ya?" tuduh Byakuya. "Berani elo nuduh-nuduh orang! Sebagai wali kelas, gue kecewa, Ndre! **KECEWA! KECEWA!**" Byakuya ketularan Rukia.

"Andre nggak bohong, kok!" kata seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan kamar Renji dan membawa HP cowok itu. Semua orang menatap orang itu. Renji langsung berkeringat dingin. Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang membawa HP Renji itu.

"Yo-Yohachi-san? Sejak kapan kamu disana?" tanya Orihime kaget. _Astaga! Perasaan tadi Yohachi-san ada disampingku, deh!_

Yohachi terlihat asyik mengutak-atik HP Renji. "Hmm… Banyak sekali… Agar nggak ketahuan, _memory card_-nya elo cabut terus diganti dengan yang lain. Sayangnya elo kalo nyembunyiinnya nggak pinter. _Memory card_ itu elo sembunyikan di balik penutup baterai _game board_mu. Itu nggak smart! Ups, ternyata ada juga video yang diberitain di TV itu…"

"Apa? Mana? Mana?" tanya Matsumoto.

Byakuya langsung keluar dari gigai. **"Abarai…"**

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Renji langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

**"JANGAN KIRA KAU BISA MENGALAHKAN SHUNPOKU!"** Byakuya langsung pake shunpo andalannya. Renji makin pucat pasi.

"Ah! Bingo!" seru Hitsugaya. Dia berhasil menemukan data Nyi Roro Kidul.

**Nyi Roro Kidul**

[foto Nyi Roro Kidul berpose ala Ciel Phantomhive dari Kuroshitsuji bersama para pelayannya a.k.a Trio I]

Ciri-ciri : berwujud wanita cantik dengan pakaian tradisional ala ratu.

Kemunculan : sebenernya bisa dimana-mana. Tapi, yang jelas ya di Yogyakarta. Konon, akan muncul saat tari yang paling sakral di keraton, yaitu Bedoyo Ketawang yang diadakan setahun sekali.

Asal Usul : Dulunya dia adalah seorang putri raja yang sangat cantik. Namun, karena ibu tirinya yang menginginkan putranya jadi raja, ia dicelakai. Tubuhnya dipenuhi kudis, borok, bisul, dan lainnya akibat perbuatan dukun yang dipanggil ibu tirinya itu. Karena dianggap akan menjadi pembawa sial, dia diusir dari istana. Sebenarnya sang raja tidak ingin mengusirnya, tapi karena tidak ingin putrinya menerima penghinaan lebih parah lagi, dia terpaksa mengeluarkannya. Setelah 7 hari 7 malam dia berjalan, akhirnya dia sampai di laut selatan. Begitu dia melompat dan berenang di laut itu, keajaiban terjadi. Seluruh penyakitnya sembuh tanpa bekas dan dia menjadi lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya dia menjadi penguasa laut selatan.

Catatan : Konon, jika kita memakai pakaian berwarna hijau di pantai selatan, maka kita akan diambil untuk dijadikan pelayan Nyi Roro Kidul. Begitu pula orang-orang yang hilang di sana. Kemungkinan besar mereka juga diambil menjadi pelayan.

"Oh, berarti Ichigo dijadiin pelayan gitu ya?" tebak Matsumoto.

"Sepertinya bukan," kata Hitsugaya. "Mungkin lebih…"

Yohachi menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh! Jadi, suaminya mungkin!"

**"APAAAAAAAAA?"** jerit Rukia, Orihime, dan Hitsugaya dengan histeris. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana kaget (kecuali Renji dan Byakuya yang lagi kejar-kejaran juga Reno yang emang tahu tentang Hitsugaya dan Ichigo).

"U-uh… Taichou?" heran Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya cepat-cepat bersikap cool kembali. "Ada apa?"

"Mmm, kenapa taichou tadi ikutan teriak? Mana histeris lagi…"

"Uh, nggak tau. Mungkin karena kaget aja."

"Ehem, ehem…" goda Reno. Hitsugaya langsung mengirim _death glare_ ke Reno. Reno hanya bisa menahan tawa karena Hitsugaya ngirim _death glare_nya dengan muka merah.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana kita?" tanya Rukia.

"Kita mulai bergerak," jawab Hitsugaya sambil menutup laptop.

* * *

Ichigo nampak sedang mengalami dilema. Dia bingung antara memilih Nyi Roro Kidul yang maniak hijau tapi seksi abis atau Hitsugaya Toshiro yang pemarah dan maniak semangka tapi imut. Saat ini dia lagi duduk disinggasana, menunggu untuk makan siang disajikan. Katanya, sih, Nyi Roro Kidul itu akan membuatkannya sendiri. Ichigo sedang harap-harap cemas. Dia berharap semoga masakan buatannya nggak kayak masakan Orihime. Tapi, dia juga nggak ingin kalo masakannya terlalu enak seperti buatan Hitsugaya, karena itu bisa membuatnya makin cinta. Oh, ternyata Ichigo sedang kebingungan, nih…

"Hai~!" sapa Inem, Inah, dan Ijah yang entah masuk dari mana.

Ichigo menoleh ke Inem, dkk. "Eh, kalau nggak salah kalian yang waktu itu…"

"Yupz, kenalin, gue Inem. Trus ini Ijah. Ini Inah!" kata Inem sambil memperkenalkan Inah dan Ijah.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan cowok mungil yang cute itu?" tanya Inah dengan wajah cemberut.

"Mungil dan cute?" Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, yang rambutnya putih jabrik trus matanya ijo!"

"Oh… Toshiro?"

"Yup! Apa hubungan dia denganmu?"

"Uuh… Teman?"

"Bohong! Kalo cuma temen, kenapa sampai-**MMH!**" Mulut Inah dibekap oleh Ijah. "Ih, kenapa, sih, Jah?"

"Sst, kanjeng ratu datang, bego!" ucap Ijah sambil nunjuk Nyi Roro Kidul yang udah masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa nampan.

"Ups!" Trio I buru-buru kabur. Namun, Nyi Roro Kidul terlanjur melihat mereka. Trio I langsung mati gaya.

"Lho? Kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Nyi Roro Kidul pada Trio I.

Inem garuk-garuk kepala. "Uuh…"

"Oh, mereka tadi kebetulan lewat! Trus karena nggak ada temen ngobrol, ya gue panggil," kata Ichigo berbohong.

Trio I memandang Ichigo dengan takjub. Ichigo mengedipkan mata ke arah mereka. Trio I langsung menunjukkan ekspresi berterimakasih. Nyi Roro Kidul menepuk dahinya. Dia langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"Waduh, maaf ya, _honey_… Pasti kamu BT banget ya? Maaf… Tadi ada sedikit masalah di dapur…" kata Nyi Roro Kidul dengan mesra ke arah Ichigo.

"Hah? Masalah apaan? Gas LPG-nya bocor? Slang regulatornya bocor? Atau malah tadi gas LPG-nya meledak?" teriak Ichigo dengan muka horror. Cowok itu memang sedang parno dengan tabung gas LPG. Ini semua akibat berita-berita soal ledakan gas LPG dari koran yang ia baca. Tak heran dia…

_= Flashback =  
_

_ Di suatu pagi nan cerah, Hitsugaya nampak sedang sibuk di dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo masuk ke dapur._

_ "Oi, Toshiro! Ohayou!" sapa Ichigo._

_ "Ohayou, Kurosaki," jawab Hitsugaya yang masih berkutat dengan ayam di atas papan. "Kalau nyari sarapan, belum mateng, tahu! Lagi pula tumben banget bangun pagi pas hari Minggu."_

_ Ichigo nyengir. "Hehehe… Habisnya Renji sama Mbak Lastri ngajak aku ikutan main basket. Sekalian mau bantu bikin sarapan."_

_ "…" Hening sejenak. Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat. "…Elo yakin nggak lagi kesambet, Kurosaki?"_

_ "Ya nggaklah! Ayo, elo mau gue bantu apa?"_

_ "Hmm… Tolong potong ini!" Hitsugaya menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk yang sudah berisi berbagai bahan. "Hati-hati, jangan sampai tanganmu teriris!"_

_ "Sip!" Ichigo mengambil sebuah pisau dengan ukuran cukup besar dan mulai memotong bahan. Lalu datanglah Renji dan Byakuya._

_ "Huaaaah… Lagi ngapain, nih?" tanya Renji yang tampangnya masih ancur habis bangun tidur._

_ "Tak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini, Kurosaki Ichigo…" kata Byakuya sambil menerima kopi panas kesukaannya dari Hitsugaya._

_ "Yah, sekali-sekali, dong…" kata Ichigo. "Nih, Toshiro! Udah selesai!"_

_ Hitsugaya mengangguk. Dia mengambil wajan dan menuangkan sedikit minyak di atasnya. Saat dia akan memutar kenop kompor gas…_

_**"To-Toshiro! Hati-hati!"**__ ucap Ichigo memperingatkan._

_ "Iya, iya…"_

_**"HATI-HATI, TOSHIRO! AKHIR-AKHIR INI BANYAK TERJADI LEDAKAN GAS!"**_

_ "Iya, iya… Diamlah sebentar, Kurosaki!"_

_ Cklek!_

_Api tidak keluar._

"_**WUAAAAAA! TOSHIRO, CEPET DI OFF! CEPET! CEPET!"**__ teriak Ichigo dengan wajah horror. "Kalau apinya nggak keluar, cepet di _off_! Soalnya kalau di _on_ terus, gas LPG-nya bakal terus keluar! Itu bahaya! Gasnya bakal nempel dibaju… Terus kalau kena api bakal langsung 'BLAMM!' meledak gitu! Terus karena gasnya udah ada yang nempel, apinya bakalan kayak lagi ngejar kita! Secepat apapun kita berlari, api akan tetap menjalar ke arah kita karena gas yang menempel tadi! HUAAAAAAAA! TRUS KITA BAKAL-"_

"_**ARGH, BERISIK! UDAH **_**OFF**_** DARI TADI, TAU!"**__ bentak Hitsugaya yang kesal. Hitsugaya menunggu sebentar. Dia mengendus kompor. "Hmm, kayaknya udah hilang gasnya…" Hitsugaya bersiap menyalakan kompor lagi._

"_**HATI-HATI, TOSHIRO! HATI-HATI! HWAAAAAAA! HATI-HATI!"**_

"_**DIAAAAAAAM!"**_

_Piring-piring langsung berterbangan ke arah Ichigo. Dengan sukses, Ichigo pingsan di lantai dapur…Renji dan Byakuya hanya bisa pura-pura tidak kenal ke Ichigo yang tepar dengan tidak elit di lantai._

_= End of Flashback =  
_

Nyi Roro Kidul hanya geleng-geleng. "Biasa ajalah, say… Tadi hanya ada beberapa bahan yang habis. Ayo, ayo… Sekarang dimakan. Ini bener-bener buatanku, lho! Spesial from me~! Cap cay yang penuh dengan cinta~! Ayo, aaaaaaaa…" Nyi Roro Kidul menyuapkan cap cay buatannya ke Ichigo.

Ichigo terpaksa membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan yang disuapkan padanya. Rasa cap cay itu begitu enak dan lezat. Sangat cocok dilidah Ichigo… _Toshiro… Maafkan aku…_

* * *

**"Welcome back to Parangtitis's Beach! Aww!"** Andre langsung dilempari bebatuan sama Yohachi yang sudah dalam wujud shinigami.

"Berisik! Orang lagi serius juga…" kata Yohachi.

"Lha, maka dari itu… Gue mau mencairkan suasana…" celetuk Andre.

"Mencairkan suasana dari Hongkong?"

"Sepi ya…" celetuk Sagi.

"Ya jelas! Emang sekarang udah malam!" kata Renji yang tubuhnya terbalut perban. Ya, Byakuya benar-benar menghajar Renji habis-habisan tadi. Tanpa ampun sedikit pun. Seluruh jurus dan kidou dia keluarkan hanya untuk menghajar Renji yang ketahuan menyimpan video porno. Byakuya juga melarang siapapun terutama Orihime untuk menyembuhkan luka Renji. Mereka hanya boleh memberikan pertolongan pertama yang paling dasar.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana kita?" tanya Hitsugaya yang mengisyaratkan semua orang untuk berkumpul.

Byakuya angkat bicara. "Kita membuat 3 kelompok dan berpencar. Satu kelompok tetap di darat, satu kelompok membuka jalan, dan satu kelompok lagi menyusup ke istana bawah laut itu untuk menyelamatkan Ichigo. Ada usul siapa saja yang masuk ke kelompok tersebut?"

"Yang jelas aku nggak mau jadi kelompok penyusupan…" ucap Yohachi dengan muka horror.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Orihime.

**"JELAS KARENA GUE NGGAK BISA BERENANG! NGGAK! POKOKNYA GUE MAUNYA TETEP DIDARAT!"**

"Biasa aja kale…" komentar Sagi.

"Berisik! Kalau elo jadi gue, elo pasti juga panik!"

Setelah perdebatan sengit, akhirnya Yohachi mau untuk dimasukkan ke kelompok pembuka jalan karena kemampuan khusus Nikazemaru sangat dibutuhkan kelompok satu ini.

"Jadi, begini kelompoknya," kata Hitsugaya. "Kelompok darat adalah Matsumoto, Andre, Inoue, Sagi, dan Reno… Lalu kelompok pembuka jalannya-"

"Adalah Abarai, Yohachi, dan aku. Sedangkan kelompok penyusup adalah Hitsugaya dan Rukia," kata Byakuya memotong Hitsugaya. Kata-kata Byakuya itu membuat Rukia dan Hitsugaya kaget. _Hah? Nii-sama? Serius, nih? Masa aku sama Hitsugaya-taichou!_ batin Rukia tidak terima.

Renji menggaruk kepalanya. "Berarti setelah kita buka jalan, kita membantu tim darat, taichou?"

Byakuya mengangguk. "Ya. Ternyata untuk ukuran orang mesum kamu cerdas juga."

**"HUEEEEEE, TAICHOU KEJAM!"** pekik Renji.

"Dunia memang kejam, Abarai…" kata Byakuya. "Hanya orang kuat yang bisa bertahan dari segala cobaan itu…"

"Kata-katanya bagus banget, nyolong darimana?" tanya Sagi.

"Dari otakku." Byakuya menyeringai dengan bangga. "Baiklah, sekarang persiapkan mental dan tubuh kalian!" Mereka terdiam sebentar untuk mempersiapkan diri. "Sudah? Kalau begitu…" Byakuya meletakkan tangannya ke depan.

"Hah?" heran semuanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau taichou mau melakukan itu!" kata Renji.

"Diam, Abarai. Aku akan merubah sedikit kata-kata norak yang ada di sumpah itu," ucap Byakuya cool. Mau tak mau Rukia dan lainnya ikut menumpuk telapak tangan kanan mereka di atas kepunyaan Byakuya. "Kita akan menghadapi sebuah pertempuran. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi disana. Tapi, hanya satu yang kita tahu…"

"…" Semuanya hening sejenak hingga Byakuya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kita tidak akan menyerah! Walau pedang kita patah. Walau badan ini remuk. Walau kita tidak bisa bergerak, kita tidak akan pernah menyerah! Hati kita ini satu! Semangat kita tak akan bisa dipadamkan dengan apapun! Kita pasti akan menang dan kembali lagi disini dengan senyum!"

Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. "Bodoh, sudah pasti 'kan kita semua akan kembali disini?" kata Hitsugaya. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Byakuya tersenyum makin lebar. "Baiklah… **SEMUANYA! KITA MAJU!**"

Set!

Semuanya langsung bergerak sesuai kelompok masing-masing. Beberapa puluh meter sebelum mendekati pantai, mulai bermunculan prajurit yang juga menggunakan pakaian tradisional lengkap dengan pedang. Para kelompok darat langsung maju untuk membuka jalan bagi 2 kelompok dibelakang mereka. Kelompok pembuka jalan berlari di jalan yang sudah dibuka dengan diikuti kelompok penyusup. Sesekali mereka menggunakan shikai untuk melebarkan kembali jalan yang sudah dibuka kelompok darat. Sampai juga mereka di bibir pantai. Yohachi langsung menodongkan zanpakutounya ke arah pantai.

"Berhembuslah, Nikazemaru!" teriak Yohachi. Angin yang sangat kencang muncul dan membelah lautan. Beberapa detik sebelum air laut kembali jatuh, Hitsugaya membekukan air laut itu agar dia dan Rukia bisa lewat dengan cukup tenang.

"Ini hanya bisa bertahan sebentar. Ayo, kita harus cepat, Kuchiki!" kata Hitsugaya yang langsung memakai shunpo.

"Hai!" Rukia segera memakai shunpo dan mengikuti Hitsugaya. Begitu beberapa saat, mereka sampai di depan sebuah istana megah di dasar laut. Mereka terpukau sejenak. "Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou…" Rukia menatap Hitsugaya.

"Tenang, ikuti saja aku!" Hitsugaya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Aku titip punggungku ya, Kuchiki?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, Hitsugaya-taichou."

* * *

Nyi Roro Kidul tentu kaget waktu tahu ada penyerangan ke istananya. Dia langsung kalang kabut memerintahkan seluruh prajuritnya. Ichigo hanya bisa bengong. Tapi, sosok Nyi Roro Kidul tadi sangat mengingatkannya dengan Hitsugaya. Dia ingat dengan sosok Hitsugaya yang dengan tegas memerintah seluruh anggota divisi 10. "Sayang, kamu tunggu disini ya?" kata Nyi Roro Kidul kepada Ichigo sebelum dia berlari keluar ruangan.

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Ini bisa dibilang kesempatan! Aku bisa kabur sekarang!" gumam Ichigo sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia mengendap-endap ke pintu untuk kabur. Dibukanya pintu itu, dia langsung disambut dengan lorong yang sunyi. _Sip, dah! Nggak ada penjaganya!_ Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan bankainya agar bisa cepat keluar.

"Hei! Kamu mau kemana, Kepala Durian?" bentak seseorang dibelakang Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak tinggal diam. "Cih, ketahuan! Getsuga ten-"

"Eh, tunggu! Tunggu! Peace! Peace!" teriak orang dibelakang Ichigo itu.

"Lho? Elo Si Inah, kan?" heran Ichigo saat mengetahui orang yang dibelakangnya itu adalah anggota Trio I. "Ngapain ada disini? Kembaran elo itu mana?"

"Kembaran? Maksudmu Ijah dan Inem? Oh, mereka lagi berjaga di ujung lorong ini! Aku disini buat membantu kamu lari dari sini. Yah, walau terpaksa…"

"Eh? Kenapa kalian ngebantu gue?"

"Sudahlah! Sekarang cepat ikut kami! Cepet!"

Ichigo mau tak mau mengikuti Inah.

Sementara ditempat lain, Hitsugaya dan Rukia sudah hampir mencapai bagian tengah istana. Mereka dengan gesit menyelinap dan menghidari prajurit yang berseliweran ditiap lorong. Rukia sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan Hitsugaya yang bisa memperkirakan keadaan dengan teliti dan tepat. Hitsugaya bisa merasakan reiatsu Ichigo semakin dekat. Tapi, anehnya reiatsu Ichigo bergerak.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, reiatsu Ichigo bergerak!" kata Rukia.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha kabur. Hmm, dalam kekacauan seperti ini memang kesempatan bagus untuk kabur…" Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahinya. Dia merasa kenal dengan beberapa reiatsu yang ada didekat Ichigo. _Reiatsu itu… Jumlahnya ada 3… Sepertinya aku pernah tahu. _Hitsugaya mengingat-ingat. _Ah! Aku ingat! Ini reiatsu 3 orang kemarin!_

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Rukia khawatir saat melihat gelagat Hitsugaya yang aneh.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… Ayo, kita ke asal reiatsu Kurosaki!"

Belum lama mereka berlari, terasalah sebuah reiatsu yang sangat besar. Rukia dan Hitsugaya langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Mereka saling berpunggungan untuk mengantisipasi serangan dari belakang. Namun, Hitsugaya langsung terbelalak.

**"KUCHIKI, DI ATAS!"** teriak Hitsugaya. Dia langsung melompat untuk memberi ruang kepada Rukia. Rukia segera mencabut zanpakutounya.

"Mae, Sode No Shirayuki! Some no mai!" Rukia memastikan posisi penyerang mereka. "Tsukishiro!" Pilar es langsung muncul dari lingkaran es yang muncul dilantai. Namun, sosok itu berhasil menghindar dan menyerang balik. Rukia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghidar dari serangan tiba-tiba itu. "Sial…" umpat Rukia.

**TRANG!**

Hitsugaya yang sudah mengeluarkan bankai berdiri dihadapan Rukia. Dia menggunakan sayap esnya sebagai perisai pelindung. Sayap itu agak retak karena kuatnya serangan sosok tersebut. Rukia kaget karena Hitsugaya melindunginya. "Untunglah aku masih sempat pakai bankai. Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Arigato, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Hitsugaya menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya. Sosok itu berperawakan gagah dan tentu saja berotot ala Ade Ray. Tampangnya sangar dengan codet di pipi kanan. _Orang ini kuat… Sayapku hampir saja hancur._ "Siapa kau?"

"Huh, tak kusangka ucapan yang pertama kali kau keluarkan adalah itu," kata orang itu. "Aku prajurit terkuat Kanjeng Ratu. Bajuri."

"Ba-Bajuri?" heran Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Rukia dan Hitsugaya sweatdrop. _What the…? Sangar-sangar begitu namanya Bajuri? Nggak nyambung amat? Author ini gimana, sih? _(lho? Ujung-ujungnya, kok, malah nyalahin author?)

"Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, deh!" Bajuri membiarkan reiatsunya keluar bebas. Karena reiatsunya yang besar, Rukia merasa dadanya sesak.

_Uh, reiatsunya kuat sekali…_ batin Rukia dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kuchiki," panggil Hitsugaya yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda. "Pergilah duluan."

Rukia kaget. "Eh? Ta-tapi, Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"Sudahlah, kau pasti kesulitan menahan reiatsu seperti ini. Kau pergilah duluan. Tolong selamatkan Kurosaki."

"Tapi…"

**"SUDAH! AYO, CEPAT PERGI!"**

Rukia pun mengikuti nalurinya. Dia berlari. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya untuk bertarung sendirian. Bajuri menyeringai. "Hoo… Kau berani juga ya, bocah!"

"…" Hitsugaya tidak membalas perkataan Bajuri yang sebenarnya membuat kepalanya mendidih. Masa taichou sepertinya dipanggil 'bocah'? Yang bener aja!

"Oke, kalau begitu, kau kuhabisi dulu!" Bajuri berlari maju dengan senjatanya yang berbentuk kapak. Hitsugaya dengan lincah menghindar dan menangkis serangan tersebut. "Cih, sial! Gesit juga kau! Tapi, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

Hitsugaya memperhatikan kapak Bajuri. Dia bisa merasakan adanya reiatsu tipis yang menyelimuti kapak itu. _Hmm, pasti reiatsu itu ia gunakan untuk melindungi kapaknya… Kalau memakai kidou, harus jarak dekat!_ batin Hitsugaya. Bajuri kembali berlari ke arah Hitsugaya. Untung Hitsugaya sudah memperkirakan hal itu, sehingga saat kapak Bajuri terayun ke arahnya, dia berhasil mengelak. "Hadou ke-31! Shakkaho!" Tanpa basa-basi, Hitsugaya menghancurkan kapak Bajuri dengan kidou dari jarak dekat. Kapak tersebut langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Mata Bajuri terbelalak.

"Mustahil…" ucap Bajuri yang disambut dengan seringaian oleh Hitsugaya.

_Oke!_ Hitsugaya mengeluarkan naga es ke arah Bajuri. Namun, suatu hal terjadi! Reiatsu Bajuri meningkat pesat dan dengan tangan kosong Bajuri bisa menghancurkan naga es Hitsugaya. Sekarang ganti Hitsugaya tercengang.

"A-apa?" seru Hitsugaya kaget. _Ba-bagaimana mungkin orang ini bisa menghentikan serangan Hyourinmaru dengan tangan kosong?_

"Hei, bocah. Kau pikir begitu kapakku hancur aku langsung lemah tak berdaya? Wah, kau salah besar!" kata Bajuri dengan senyum menyeringai yang membuat Hitsugaya jijik. "Kapak itu hanya mainanku. Senjataku yang sebenarnya adalah…" Reiatsu Bajuri semakin besar. Kalau Hitsugaya bukan taichou, mungkin dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Sebilah pedang bermata 3 muncul dari tangan kanan Bajuri. Sedang dari tangan kiri muncul sebuah perisai.

"!" Hitsugaya terkejut.

"Nah, bocah… Pertarungan baru dimulai sekarang…"

* * *

Rukia berlari tak tentu arah. Hatinya sedang gundah. Dia ingin sekali kembali ke tempat Hitsugaya. Namun, ketakutan telah mendominasi jiwanya. Ditambah lagi dengan keinginannya untuk menjadi penyelamat Ichigo. Rukia benar-benar bimbang… _A-apa yang harus kulakukan? Orang itu kuat sekali… Tapi, walaupun aku disana, aku hanya akan jadi beban bagi Hitsugaya-taichou… Tapi…!_ Tiba-tiba Rukia ingat sesuatu.

_**"Kuchiki, menurutmu untuk apa kita bertarung?"**_

Mata Rukia sayu mengingat pertanyaan yang pernah dilontarkan Kaien itu. _Kaien-dono… _Rukia memejamkan matanya. Dia mengingat kembali kenangannya yang lalu itu.

_**"Kuchiki… Menurutmu letak hati itu dimana?"**_

_** "Terima kasih. Berkat kamu… Hatiku bisa kutitipkan disini…"**_

Mata Rukia terbuka sebentar. Dia menghela nafas sebentar lalu memejamkan matanya lagi. _Ah, Kaien-dono… Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_**"Aku titip punggungku ya, Kuchiki?"**_

Rukia tersentak mengingat ucapan terakhir yang merupakan ucapan dari Hitsugaya. Dia langsung berbalik. Tangannya menggenggam erat Sode No Shirayuki. Kini hatinya mantap. _Aku sudah gagal dulu… Inilah kesempatanku untuk menebus semua itu! Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dua kali!_ Genggaman Rukia pada zanpakutounya makin erat. _Lagipula, aku sudah janji pada Hitsugaya-taichou untuk menjaga punggungnya! Seorang ksatria tidak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri!_ Dengan itu Rukia bershunpo ke ruangan tempat Hitsugaya berada.

* * *

"Hah? Jadi, hanya begitu kemampuanmu, bocah?" gertak Bajuri pada Hitsugaya yang sudah tersengal-sengal dengan darah mengucur dari bahu kanannya.

Hitsugaya menatap tajam ke arah Bajuri. _Sial, aku lupa membawa alat komunikasiku… Aku jadi tidak bisa meminta ijin pelepasan 'segel batas'! Cih, aku ceroboh sekali…_ Hitsugaya melirik ke bunga es bankainya. Hanya tersisa 4 kelopak utama yang besar. Itu artinya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. _Cih! Bagaimana ini?_

Bajuri bersiap untuk mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. "Ehehehe, lebih baik ku akhiri saja sekarang…" Bajuri menerjang ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menangkis serangan itu dengan sayapnya. Namun, karena serangan Bajuri jauh lebih unggul, begitu berhasil menangkis, sayap kanan tersebut pecah. Hitsugaya terpaksa 'menumbuhkan'nya lagi. Bajuri tetap menerjang.

Hitsugaya kali ini menangkis dengan zanpakutounya. "Heyaaaaaaaah!" Hitsugaya berhasil menangkis pedang bermata 3 Bajuri dan memanfaatkan jeda waktu itu untuk mengeluarkan seekor naga es.

Bajuri menahan Hyourinmaru dengan perisainya. "Boleh juga."

"Masih belum!" teriak Hitsugaya. "Hadou ke-73, soren soukatsui!"

Kaget karena serangan tiba-tiba itu, Bajuri terlempar hingga menghancurkan dinding dibelakangnya. Hitsugaya dengan nafas yang sudah sangat tak beraturan mendekati tubuh Bajuri yang mungkin sudah tertimbun reruntuhan dinding. "Sudah… selesaikah…?" gumam Hitsugaya.

Secercah reiatsu membuyarkan pikiran Hitsugaya. "A-ap-" Belum sempat Hitsugaya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebilah pedang sudah menembus perutnya. Darah muncrat dari luka itu. Mulut Hitsugaya mengeluarkan darah. "Si-sial…"

"Mati kau, bocah…" kata Bajuri sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat tubuh Hitsugaya limbung dan bankainya hancur tanpa bekas.

"Wah, anda sedang senang ya?" ucap seseorang yang sudah menodongkan zanpakutounya dileher Bajuri yang sedang terbahak.

Tawa Bajuri langsung terhenti. Dia melirik ke belakang. "Mustahil… Bagaimana kau bisa…?" Bajuri sangat kaget karena melihat sosok yang seharusnya sudah mati itu kini menodongkan zanpakutou ke arahnya.

Hitsugaya yang kini sudah tidak memakai bankai dan dengan nafas putus-putus, menatap Bajuri datar. "Lihatlah apa yang sudah kau serang tadi…" katanya.

Bajuri menatap ke depan. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat pedangnya sedang menancap di sebongkah es. "Cih, dasar curang…"

"Maaf, tapi dalam pertarungan, tidak ada yang namanya curang, Bajuri-san," kata Hitsugaya datar.

"Kalau begitu…"

**"AH!"** rintih Hitsugaya saat Bajuri menarik tangan kanannya yang terluka dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai. Begitu Hitsugaya akan menembakkan kidou, Bajuri menghilang. Hitsugaya tercengang. Begitu melihat ke atas, dia melihat Bajuri sudah ada disana untuk melibasnya. "Berarti aku tidak curang, dong, kalau begini?" lanjut Bajuri dengan seringaian. Hitsugaya tidak berkutik.

**TRAAAAAANG!**

Suara pedang beradu membuat Hitsugaya membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. "Ku-Kuchiki…" ucap Hitsugaya tidak percaya saat melihat Rukia berdiri dihadapannya dan sedang beradu pedang dengan Bajuri.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya-taichou! Saya terlambat!" kata Rukia.

"Bo-bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan kesini! Larilah sejauh-jauhnya dan selamatkan Kurosaki!"

Rukia menelan ludah. Baru pertama ini dia melanggar perintah dari seorang taichou yang tegas seperti Hitsugaya. Dia memantapkan hatinya untuk berbicara. "Maaf, Hitsugaya-taichou… Tapi, saya tidak bisa meninggalkan anda. Saya tidak bisa membiarkan anda mati sendirian. Lagipula…" Rukia melirik ke arah Hitsugaya dan tersenyum. "Saya sudah janji untuk melindungi punggung anda."

Hitsugaya terbelalak. "Kuchiki…" Lalu Hitsugaya tersenyum. _Kuchiki, sekarang kau sudah benar-benar berubah… _"Bersiaplah untuk tag team…"

"Hai!" Rukia mundur dan bersiap di samping Hitsugaya. Bajuri terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah untuk memasang kuda-kuda. Rukia merasa lega. Senyumnya mengambang. _Kaien-dono, yang saya lakukan sekarang sudah benar, kan?_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo nampak berlari bersama Trio I. Tadi Trio I sudah menjelaskan alasan mereka kepada Ichigo. Kata mereka, mereka tidak senang dengan kelakuan Kanjeng Ratu. Mereka agak kecewa karena sikap Kanjeng Ratu akhir-akhir ini berubah. Dia menjadi buta kekuasaan. Padahal Kanjeng Ratu mereka itu sebenarnya wanita yang baik dan lemah lembut. Ide untuk mencarikan jodoh Nyi Roro Kidul adalah ide mereka. Mereka berharap Nyi Roro Kidul bisa berubah seperti dulu bila mendapat pasangan yang cocok. Namun, menurut mereka itu adalah ide bodoh karena ternyata Nyi Roro Kidul malah semakin 'buta'.

Bahkan menurut Trio I, ada beberapa orang yang berniat memberontak karena ingin menjadi penguasa laut selatan. Ketika Trio I melaporkan hal itu, Nyi Roro Kidul tidak percaya dan malah mencap Trio I-lah yang ingin memberontak. Maklum, nama orang yang disebutkan Trio I adalah prajurit dan pejabat terpercaya Nyi Roro Kidul.

"Maaf ya, Mas Ichigo. Gara-gara kami kalian jadi repot," kata Ijah memecahkan keheningan.

Ichigo menoleh. "Huh? Ah, nggak apa-apa, kok!"

**"ICHIGO!"** teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Ichigo menoleh kebelakang. Wajah cowok itu langsung cerah.

**"RUKIA! TOSHIRO!"** balas Ichigo kepada orang yang ternyata Rukia dan Hitsugaya itu. Namun, wajah Ichigo muram kembali saat melihat Hitsugaya babak belur. "Toshiro! Kamu kenapa?"

"Uh, tadi ada masalah kecil. Tenanglah, hanya luka kecil, kok! Sudah disembuhkan Kuchiki," kata Hitsugaya. Ichigo menghela nafas lega.

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf, Hitsugaya-taichou… Karena reiatsu saya tidak mencukupi untuk menyembuhkan secara total…"

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Tidak apa, ini sudah lumayan, kok, Kuchiki."

"Pasti Bajuri, kan, yang menghadapi kalian?" tebak Inem. Rukia dan Hitsugaya terkejut melihat kehadiran Trio I. Mereka langsung menyambar zanpakutou mereka. Cepat-cepat Inem, Ijah, dan Inah mengangkat tangan mereka. "E-eh… Jangan salah paham dulu! Kita ini dipihak kalian sekarang!" ucap Inem dengan wajah pucat.

Ichigo membenarkan ucapan Inem. Dia menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi sekarang juga soal usaha mereka untuk menyadarkan Nyi Roro Kidul dan menyelamatkannya dari ancaman para pemberontak. "Bagaimana, Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hmm…" Hitsugaya, yang selalu menjadi otak tim karena kejeniusannya, berpikir sejenak. Dia menatap Trio I. "Baiklah, kami bantu kalian." Trio I langsung berjoget bahagia.

"Yeey! Thanks, Dik Hitsu!" teriak Inem sambil ngelus kepala Hitsugaya.

"Eh! Enak aja manggil gue 'dik'! Gue udah SMA kale…" protes Hitsugaya. Lalu dia memasang raut cemberut yang malah membuatnya makin imut.

Inah memeluk Hitsugaya. "Huaaaaaa! Imut banget, sih!"

"Lepasin!" Begitu Hitsugaya bebas dia menatap semuanya. "Baik, jadi begini rencana kita…"

* * *

"Lho? Kalian kenapa disini?" tanya Nyi Roro Kidul kepada 4 orang prajurit kesayangannya. Mereka adalah Yanto, Paijo, Purwo, dan Marco (?). "Sudah kuperintahkan untuk membantu prajurit darat, kan? Pantas saja setelah kulihat di darat kondisinya tidak seimbang! Ayo, cepat kesana!"

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa melakukan itu," jawab salah seorang prajurit yang bernama Purwo.

Nyi Roro Kidul berkacak pinggang. "Apa? Apa maksud kalian?"

"Kami sudah tidak sabar untuk merebut kekuasaanmu…" ucap Paijo sambil mencabut kerisnya diikuti 3 temannya. Mata Nyi Roro Kidul terbelalak.

"Kalian mau berkhianat? Oh, mimpi saja…" kata Nyi Roro Kidul. "Bajuri!" Namun, sosok panglima perang kesayangannya itu tidak muncul. "Bajuri!"

4 prajurit yang terkenal dengan julukan 4 Forces (plesetan dari trap card di Yu-Gi-Oh! 'Mirror Force') itu menyeringai. "Maaf, tapi, Bajuri sudah tewas dihabisi 2 shinigami itu…" kata Yanto.

Wajah Nyi Roro Kidul pucat. **"TRIO I!"** teriaknya panik.

"Oh, trio itu sudah kami lumpuhkan juga…" ucap Purwo datar. "Sekarang waktunya mengucapkan tinggal, Nona…"

"Ugh…" Nyi Roro Kidul menggeram. _Sial… Ternyata benar kata Ijah, Inem, dan Inah… Mereka pengkhianat… Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku sudah memarahi mereka… Aku…_ Air mata mulai menetes ke pipinya. _Aku telah membuang teman terbaikku… Bodohnya aku…_

"Atau…" ucap Marco. "Kalau kau tidak ingin dibunuh, kami tidak keberatan jika kau mau jadi pelayan pribadi kami…" katanya sambil mendekati Nyi Roro Kidul. "Sebab sayang juga kalau perempuan secantik kamu langsung dibunuh." Marco mengelus pipi Nyi Roro Kidul.

"Ugh!" Nyi Roro Kidul tanpa basa basi menampar Marco. "Aku lebih baik mati daripada menjadi pelayan kalian!"

"Cih, jadi begitu ya… Baiklah! Heyaaaaaaah!" 4 Forces menyerang ke arah Nyi Roro Kidul yang nampaknya sudah pasrah. _Maaf, Bajuri… Inah… Inem… Ijah…_

**TRANG!**

Mata Nyi Roro Kidul yang terpejam langsung terbuka. Dia kaget karena mendapati Bajuri dengan kondisi sangat memprihatinkan menahan serangan 4 Forces itu. Karena kondisinya yang sudah buruk, dia langsung ambruk. "Ba-Bajuri!" teriak Nyi Roro Kidul. Dia langsung mendekati Bajuri. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Sa-saya sudah bersumpah… untuk melindungi anda… Uhuk!" ucap Bajuri dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah. "Lagipula, sa-saya… harus membalas budi… karena Kanjeng Ratu sudah… menolong saya dari kesunyian…"

"Bodoh…" ucap Nyi Roro Kidul dengan berurai air mata. "Bodoh… Tapi, tidak perlu sampai seperti ini…" Bajuri hanya tersenyum. Sekarang dia tinggal menunggu ajal menjemputnya… Nyi Roro Kidul menatap 4 Forces yang masih belum sadar dari shocknya. "Kenapa kalian berhenti?" gertak Nyi Roro Kidul yang lalu membaringkan Bajuri. Dia berdiri tegap. "Ayo! Ayo, bunuh aku!"

4 Forces itu langsung sadar. Mereka kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Nyi Roro Kidul memejamkan matanya. _Bajuri… Terima kasih… Untuk semuanya… Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi…_

"Getsuga tenshou!" teriak seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenal Nyi Roro Kidul. Nyi Roro Kidul perlahan membuka matanya. Takjub. Dihadapannya sekarang sudah ada 3 orang berpakaian hitam.

"Kanjeng Ratu nggak apa-apa, kan?" teriak Trio I, yang sudah disamping Nyi Roro Kidul, panik. Nyi Roro Kidul menatap ke Trio I yang merupakan sahabatnya.

"Ka-kalian…" Nyi Roro Kidul meneteskan air mata. "Ma-maaf… Aku…" Trio I langsung merangkulnya. Hitsugaya mendekati Bajuri dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Lukanya sangat parah. Tapi, dengan kekuatan Inoue pasti bisa ditolong," ucap Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menatap Rukia yang sedang menelepon dengan HP-nya. "Kuchiki, bagaimana?"

"Hai! Nii-sama, Yohachi, dan Inoue sedang dalam perjalanan kemari!" jawab Rukia setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Nyi Roro Kidul memegang tangannya.

"To-tolong… selamatkan Bajuri…" pinta Nyi Roro Kidul.

Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Tenang, temanku, Inoue, sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Dia adalah penyembuh yang hebat." Rukia mendekati Bajuri. Dia mencoba memberikan sedikit pertolongan pertama. Ichigo menoleh ke Nyi Roro Kidul.

"Hei, jangan menangis terus… Kemana perginya penguasa laut selatan yang terkenal dengan keagungannya itu?" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Nyi Roro Kidul menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum sedikit. Trio I ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Sedang Rukia dan Hitsugaya sedikit cemburu. "Oke, jadi kalian para pemberontak itu?" tanya Ichigo kepada 4 Forces yang berdiri dihadapannya.

4 Forces langsung mengambil langkah mundur. "Cih! Para shinigami! Kita mundur dulu!" teriak Paijo. Mereka berempat bersiap untuk berlari. Namun, Hitsugaya sudah memprediksi hal itu.

"Bakudou ke-19, horin!" teriak Hitsugaya. 4 orang itu langsung terikat. Mereka berusaha untuk melepas ikatan bakudou itu.

"J****k! Susah sekali!" umpat Yanto.

"Sial! Padahal jurus shinigami yang dulu tidak sekuat ini!" geram Paijo. Dia memang pernah melawan seorang shinigami dan berhasil bebas dari kidounya. Shinigami itu langsung dia bunuh sesudahnya.

Hitsugaya melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kidou pada level taichou sepertiku puluhan kali lipat lebih kuat dari kidou shinigami biasa. Jadi, jangan pikir kalian bisa menghancurkannya," ucapnya dingin. "Aku pernah mendapat laporan seorang shinigami hilang disini. Rupanya itu ulah kalian."

Rukia menatap Nyi Roro Kidul. "Ah, apakah anda bisa menghentikan para prajurit untuk berhenti menyerang teman kami yang ada didarat?"

Nyi Roro Kidul berdiri. "Tentu saja." Setelah itu Nyi Roro Kidul mengangkat tangannya. Seekor ikan berwarna hijau mengkilap muncul dan menuju ke tangannya. "Perintahkan kepada prajurit untuk berhenti. Beritahu mereka untuk segera kembali dan mempersilakan para shinigami dan manusia masuk kemari. Mereka bukanlah musuh kita. Sebagai gantinya…" Nyi Roro Kidul menatap 4 Froces. "Kita sudah menangkap beberapa pengkhianat."

Ikan hijau itu mengangguk. "Baik, Kanjeng Ratu!" Seketika ikan itu menghilang. Nyi Roro Kidul menatap para shinigami.

"Pasti kalian shinigami yang dikatakan 'mereka'!" kata Nyi Roro Kidul.

Rukia, Hitsugaya, dan Ichigo mengangkat alis mereka lalu berpandangan. "Maksudnya?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku punya sebuah informasi untuk kalian."

* * *

"Hah? Seluruh hantu sudah mengetahui keberadaan kami?" teriak Renji dan Ichigo kaget. Sekarang Ichigo, dkk. sudah berkumpul disebuah ruangan. Mereka sedang mendengarkan informasi dari Nyi Roro Kidul. Orihime mendengarkan informasi itu sambil menyembuhkan luka Bajuri. Sekarang dia sudah berhasil menyembuhkan setengah lukanya.

Nyi Roro Kidul mengangguk. "Iya, dulu saat rapat anggota PPHKI, seperti sudah banyak yang tahu tentang kedatangan kalian."

Hitsugaya mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf, apa itu PPHKI?"

"Perserikatan Para Hantu Keren Indonesia."

Ichigo, dkk. sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Nyi Roro Kidul.

"PD banget pendiri perserikatan, ntuh!" celetuk Renji. "Kerenan gue juga…"

"Yee... Elo sendiri juga PD banget…" ledek Rukia.

"Gue baru tahu kalau hantu bisa PD tingkat tinggi juga…" gumam Andre.

"Emang! Ketua perserikatannya emang rada gaje! Gue sampai risih. Narsis banget. Dikit-dikit foto trus upload di facebook. Udah ringkih gitu masih narsis juga tu si mbah! OMG! Yang bener aja. Inget umur, dong!" omel Nyi Roro Kidul yang disambut dengan tatapan cengo oleh semua orang. **"Ehem!"** Nyi Roro Kidul berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya. "Dan menurut analisaku, mereka akan berusaha mengusir kalian dari sini. Lalu…" kata-kata Nyi Roro Kidul terputus. "Ngomong-ngomong, seingetku menurut perbincangan mereka hanya ada 4 shinigami. Tapi, kenapa ada banyak begini? Apa mereka salah informasi?"

Byakuya angkat bicara. "Tidak, memang hanya 4. Yaitu aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toshiro, dan Abarai Renji."

Inem langsung duduk di dekat Byakuya. "Kyaaaaaaa! Jadi, Mas Byakuya yang disini? Aduh, berarti saya bisa ngapel tiap hari, duonk~!" katanya dengan mata berkilat-kilat penuh semangat. Byakuya sweatdrop.

"Yang lainnya hanya shinigami yang sedang liburan, kecuali Sagi yang memang shinigami khusus untuk patroli di Indonesia. Lalu Inoue itu manusia yang ikut liburan mereka," jelas Hitsugaya. "Kalau Andre dan Reno ini manusia biasa. Mereka memang orang Indonesia. Mereka teman sekelas kami."

"Hmm… Pokoknya kalian harus waspada," kata Nyi Roro Kidul.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Yohachi angkat tangan. "_By the way bus way anyway in the way_… Ngapain elo ngasih tahu kami informasi penting begini?"

"Anggap saja itu hadiah karena kalian sudah menolongku dari ancaman pemberontakan," jawab Nyi Roro Kidul dengan senyum. "Tapi, kalian tidak perlu takut. Kami dipihak kalian. Aku akan mengirimkan bala bantuan kalau ada apa-apa."

"Wuah! Makasih buanget, Mbak Nyi Roro Kidul!" kata Sagi.

"Ohohoho, sama-sama…"

"Uh… Ini dimana?" kata seseorang yang membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Nyi Roro Kidul langsung berlari ke pemilik suara itu, Bajuri. Orihime tersenyum.

"Nah, Bajuri-san, lukanya udah sembuh, deh!" kata Orihime senang.

Bajuri melihat ke tubuhnya. "Astaga… Mustahil…"

Nyi Roro Kidul juga merasa takjub. "Hebat!"

"Tentu saja, Orihime adalah penyembuh andalan kami! Pengobatannya dijamin 100% manjur!" pamer Matsumoto sambil merangkul Orihime yang malu karena dipuji. "Tentunya, sangat bagus untuk cewek karena luka nggak bakal berbekas! Makanya luka bagaimana pun pasti nggak ada codetnya!"

Bajuri meraba pipinya. Codetnya yang dulu benar-benar sudah hilang. Dia menatap Orihime. "_Matur nuwun sanget_, Mbak!" (baca : terima kasih banyak)

"E-eh, iya… Nggak masalah, kok… Ehehe…" balas Orihime. Dia menoleh ke Hitsugaya. "Sekarang giliran Toshiro-kun!" Sebelum Hitsugaya sempat menolak, Orihime sudah memanggil Shun'o dan Ayame lalu menyembuhkan luka di bahunya.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib tu pengkhianat?" tanya Renji sambil mencomot pisang dan makanan yang disuguhkan Trio I. "Wuih, enak banget, nih!" Renji mengambil sesisir pisang lagi. Rukia langsung menjitak Renji karena ketidaksopanannya.

Ijah menyeletuk. "Tentu aja bakal dimutilasi rame-rame!" Ijah langsung dicubit oleh Inem dan Inah.

"Mereka akan kuberi hukuman yang pantas! Kekekeke… Bersiaplah kalian 4 Forces…" kata Nyi Roro Kidul yang menyeringai ala Hiruma sambil menggosok tangannya. Aura horror keluar dari tubuhnya. Yang ada disana langsung merinding.

Setelah mengobrol beberapa lama, mereka pamit pulang. Nyi Roro Kidul dengan senyum sumigrah mengantar mereka kembali ke pantai. Tak lupa penguasa laut selatan itu meminta alamat rumah mereka. Keesokan harinya Rukia, dkk. kembali ke Seireitei. Sedangkan Hitsugaya, dkk. juga pulang ke rumah mereka. Semuanya merasa lega karena kasus Nyi Roro Kidul berjalan sangat baik. So, Nyi Roro Kidul's case… already closed!

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian…**

"Fuh, nyaris banget, deh, gue dijadiin suaminya tu Nyi Roro Kidul!" kata Ichigo kepada Renji dan Andre. Tiga orang itu sedang asyik main PS di ruang tengah. Di rumah awalnya hanya ada Ichigo dan Renji saja, tapi 10 menit setelah mereka pulang dari sekolah, Andre datang buat main. Katanya, sih, dia dirumah sendiri, makanya daripada bengong nggak ada temen dia ke rumah Byakuya. Dilain pihak, Byakuya sedang ada rapat di sekolah dan Hitsugaya sedang berbelanja diantar sama Reno pakai motor.

"Wah, sayang banget, lho, Ichigo! Nyi Roro Kidul itu 'kan seksi abis!" komentar Renji. Yang asyik ngemil kacang kulit sebungkus besar. Dia hanya jadi penonton karena dia emang selalu kalah. Tapi, emang dasarnya Andre dan Ichigo itu udah jago banget. Makanya Renji kalah mulu. Yah, walaupun Andre dan Ichigo tak berkutik kalau lawannya Hitsugaya.

"Gue akui emang seksi. Tapi, gue ya nggak kaget! Di cerita emang dia disebutin cantik banget!" kata Andre dengan mata tetap serius ke layar televisi. "Yak! Kena loe!" seru Andre saat berhasil menyerang _player_ Ichigo.

"Cih! Gue bales loe!" kata Ichigo yang kembali konsentrasi ke layar televisi.

**Grrrrrrng…!**

Terdengar suara motor di parkir di halaman rumah. Renji menoleh ke arah pintu depan yang tak lama kemudian terbuka. Masuklah Hitsugaya yang masih memakai helm sambil membawa 2 tas dan Reno (masih pakai helm juga) yang tangannya penuh dengan belanjaan. Samar-samar ditangan Hitsugaya terselip sepucuk surat.

"Surat apaan, tuh, Hitsugaya-taichou? Dari mana?" tanya Renji.

"Nggak tau, baru aja kuambil dari kotak surat," jawab Hitsugaya sambil melepas helmnya dan meletakkan 2 tas yang dia bawa. Salah satu dari tas itu milik Reno. Andre melihat helm Hitsugaya yang emang keren. Warnanya biru muda dengan tempelan naga es yang besar juga beberapa butir salju. "Umm, Reno, belanjaannya taruh di dapur aja," kata Hitsugaya yang sedang berkutat melepas ikatan dasinya. Reno mengangguk dan membawa belanjaan ke dapur.

Hitsugaya membaca nama pengirim di amplop itu. "Umm, Dewi Srengenge… Yogyakarta?" heran Hitsugaya. "Siapa ya? Apa salah kirim?"

Mata Andre terbelalak. "Siapa namanya?"

"Dewi Srengenge. Kenapa?"

**"Itu nama aslinya Nyi Roro Kidul!"**

**"APUAAAAAAA?"** teriak semua orang (kecuali Andre) yang ada disana. Reno yang baru menaruh belanjaan langsung berlari menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Ichigo langsung mematikan PS-nya. Mereka semua langsung mengerubungi Hitsugaya. Penasaran dengan isi amplop itu.

"Ayo, Toshiro! Cepet dibuka!" seru Ichigo.

"Iya, sabar!" kata Hitsugaya. Dia merobek amplopnya dengan hati-hati. Ditariknya kertas berwarna dasar hijau itu. Hitsugaya kaget karena kertas itu terasa tebal dan halus ditangan juga beraroma harum. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kartu undangan! Hitsugaya kaget melihat sampul undangan itu. "Undangan pernikahan?"

"Hah? Berarti Nyi Roro Kidul mau nikah gitu?" celetuk Renji.

"Sama siapa?" tanya Reno. Hitsugaya membuka undangan itu. Dibacanya sejenak.

"Egh? Dewi Srengenge dan… Bajuri?" jerit Hitsugaya shock.

**"HAH? NYI RORO KIDUL NIKAH SAMA BAJURI?"** Ichigo, Renji, Andre, dan Reno ikutan berteriak kaget. Mereka langsung berebut untuk melihat undangan itu. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"Eh, ada surat juga!" seru Hitsugaya saat mengintip amplop. Diambilnya surat itu dan dibacanya keras-keras.

_Kepada shinigami-shinigami favoritku_

_Di tempat_

_Bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik-baik aja, kan? Semoga sedang bahagia sepertiku… _^.^_ Oya, para pengkhianat itu udah kami hokum. Mereka nggak dieksekusi, sih. Mereka cuma aku jatuhi hukuman untuk menjadi pekerja rendahan. Ufufufu, seperti babu gitu, lho~!_

_Terus yang bikin aku tambah bahagia, 4 hari yang lalu Bajuri melamarku. Duh, mana ngelamarnya pake baca puisi sama ngasih bunga gitu… So sweet banget! Aku terima, deh, soalnya, emm… Aku emang dari dulu naksir Bajuri… Tapi, ya 'kan nggak enak sama Bajuri. Dikira cewek agresif ntar! Tapi, akhirnya Bajuri melamar daku juga… Duh, senengnya…_

_Kalian datang ya? Nggak ada alasan nggak bisa datang! Acaranya 'kan masih lama! Jadi, nggak ada alasan karena mendadak! Kalau nggak ada kendaraan, telpon aja ke nomer yang ada dibalik surat ini. Ntar aku pesenin tiket buat kesini._

_Salam buat semuanya ya! See you soon!_

_Salam,_

_Dewi Srengenge (Nyi Roro Kidul)_

_N.B : Trio I nitip salam juga buat kalian! _w

Mereka semua bengong begitu Hitsugaya selesai membacakan surat itu. Namun, tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa. "Hah! Dasar!" cetus Hitsugaya.

Ichigo menyeringai. "Tapi, yang namanya jodoh emang nggak bakal kemana-mana 'kan?"

Diam-diam semua yang ada disitu mengiyakan ucapan Ichigo. Yup, satu lagi kasus selesai!

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =  


* * *

**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Hueeh… Akhirnya… Setelah perjuangan panjang… Selesai juga chapter 19! Yeah! **BRAVO!**" (tepar)

Renji : "Sadar, woy!" (siram 4869fans-nikazemaru pake air)

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"GYAAAAAAAA! NEGATE ATTACK!"** (efek dari keseringan main Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos)

Renji : "?"

Hi-chan : "Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje! Masku ngetiknya ngawur banget!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ehehe, sebenernya pas ngetik ini aku lagi kebanyakan ide, jadinya ruwet gitu… Makanya aku asal ngetik aja. Nah, ide langsung muncul begitu ngetik beberapa baris dengan ngawur. Oya, sorry kalo berita yang diatas itu berita jadul semua. Soalnya pas aku ngetik bagian itu, berita yang itu lagi _hot_ banget! Sekarang, mah, dah enggak! Sekarang yang _hot_ itu berita soal ambrolnya jembatan di Jakarta!"

Ichigo : "Hebat banget ya ambrolnya? Bisa simetris gitu bagian yang ambrol!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Iya, sih… Oya, readers, maaf ya ntar kalau telat lagi! Soalnya sibuk banget. Setelah libur lebaran ini aku kayaknya bakal langsung kena ulangan banyak!" (berkeringat dingin) "Yah, do'ain aku supaya bisa 'minimal' nggak remidi biar agak punya waktu ngetik gitu… Trus do'ain juga agar gurunya kalo ngasih tugas nggak bertumpuk-tumpuk lagi!"

Hi-chan : "Ok! Karena udah panjang kami langsung pamit aja!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oya, ada 3 hantu yang diperkirakan menjadi bintang di chapter depan. Yaitu : kuntilanak laki, babi ngepet, dan hantu Lawang Sewu!"

Hitsugaya : "Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya."

All (except Hitsugaya): **"AND REVIEW, PLEASE?"** (puppy eyes, readers muntah)


	20. Kuntilanak Laki! Watch Out, Guys!

4869fans-nikazemaru : (celingak-celinguk) "Umm, _I'm back_?"

Readers : **"KEMANA AJA LOE AUTHOR NGGAK JELAS!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : (dicakar, digebukin, digigit, dan diracun _readers_) **"GYAAAAAAAAA! AMPUN! BUKAN SALAH SAYA~ SALAHIN OTAK SAYA** (?) **YANG LUPA PASSWORD AKUN INI!"**

Hi-chan : "Salah sendiri... Ngapain dulu elo bikin password baru trus nggak dicatat!"

Hitsugaya : "Sial! Gue pikir gue udah bebas dari siksaan elo!"

Ichigo : "Tapi, gimana caranya? Elo 'kan bukan _hacker_ kayak Hiruma?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : (seringai) "Fuh, jangan remehkan saya... Walau bukan _hacker_, saya berhasil buka paksa e-mail lama saya yang harusnya udah hangus itu... Sekarang ini aku pakai e-mail yang aktif biar nggak kejadian lagi." (ke readers) "Minna! Maaf sudah 'menghilang'. Saya sendiri juga nggak pernah ada niatan menghilang. Apa daya, tahun 2010-2011 kemarin adalah tahun yang cukup berat bagi saya. Laptop saya semua 'sakit-sakitan', tugas bejibun, belum juga adaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, dan _password_ saya hilang itu... _But, now_... _I decided to active again_. Yaah, walau nggak bener-bener aktif sampai tiap minggu bisa update kayak dulu, sih..."

Renji : "Kelas XI, sih... Banyak belajar sana!"

Byakuya : "_Say it to yourself_, Abarai. Ulangan matematikamu kemarin dapat 25 tahu! Aku sampai sekarang heran, kenapa kau bisa lulus dari Sekolah Shinigami dengan nilaimu yang seperti itu?"

Rukia : (nongol entah dari mana) "Nii-sama, saya juga heran."

Renji : **"Kalian kejaaaaaaam!" **(depresi dipojokan)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Maaf ya updatenya lama banget. Sebenarnya chapternya sudah siap dari dulu. Tapi, laptopku sempat kena virus yang bikin file nggak ada didalam folder hilang tak berbekas (nggak ada juga di _recycle bin_). Sumpeh, aku sampai _shock_ seminggu. Soalnya yang hilang itu juga termasuk game Pokemon FireRed-ku. Huweeeee~ Padahal Charmander-ku sudah sampai jadi Charizard. **Kenapaaaaa?**" (nangis depresi bareng Renji)

Hitsugaya : "Ah, mari kita cuekin saja dua orang gaje ini!"

Hi-chan : "Silakan dibaca saja!"

N.B : Maaf updatenya lamaaaa banget... Ehehe... Walau sudah selesai me_rewrite_nya beberapa minggu lalu, saya kurang sreg. Jadinya _edit-edit_ terus... Hingga akhirnya sudah sesuai keinginanku!

* * *

**= Ghost Hunter =**

**= Chapter 20 : Kuntilanak Laki? Watch Out, Guys! =**

* * *

Upacara hari Senin. Yaah, kayak upacara-upacara di SMA kebanyakan... Nggak khidmat sama sekali. Ada yang enak-enakan ngobrol waktu pembina upacaranya cuap-cuap. Ada yang malah asyik smsan. Parahnya, ada yang diem-diem udah duduk-duduk di rumput sambil makan-makan kayak lagi piknik. Dan bukannya ngingetin, guru-gurunya juga malah ngerumpi sendiri.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. _'Buseet... Dasar orang Indonesia... Nggak ada khidmat-khidmatnya blas... Kapan juga mereka mau mendengarkan ucapan orang lain? Nggak bisa apa diem sebentar? Ah...' _Hitsugaya teringat sesuatu. _'Setidaknya sesekali bisa diam seperti saat Kuchiki jadi pembina upacaranya dulu.'_

Yup, saat Byakuya yang jadi pembina upacara, suasana upacara benar-benar khidmat. Mau gimana? Murid SMAN 13 yang mayoritas cewek itu pastilah semua mulutnya nggak ada yang berbicara karena terpesona dengan ketampanan Byakuya. Kalau anak cowoknya, pastilah nggak berani bicara karena sudah tahu betapa 'mautnya' _deathglare_ dan lemparan bendanya Byakuya. Apalagi setelah kejadian Renji yang kena lemparan mikrofon maut dari Byakuya sampai pingsan terkapar nggak bangun-bangun selama 3 hari 3 malam. Yaah, salah dia sendiri yang dengan PD-nya tebar pesona ke cewek kelas sebelah. Padahal dia dibarisan paling depan.

_'Fiuuh... Akhirnya selesai...'_ batin Ichigo yang sudah nggak tahan dengan lamanya upacara hari ini. Namun, rasa leganya langsung lenyap saat mendengar kalimat...

"Pengumuman-pengumuman, pasukan diistirahatkan."

_'Gosh! Hari ini ada pengumumannya lagi?'_ keluh Ichigo dalam hati. Dia bener-bener sudah nggak kuat dengan sinar matahari yang makin lama makin menyengat itu. Para murid lain pun sudah mulai menyoraki 'huuu!' dan ngomel-ngomel.

Namun, ketika mengetahui bahwa Byakuya yang mendekati mikrofon. Anak cewek yang sudah mau ngerumpi lagi langsung nggak jadi ngerumpi. Anak cowok yang sudah mau jongkok langsung mengambil sikap 'sesempurna' mungkin dengan tampang serius. Ichigo bengong melihat perubahan reaksi yang luar biasa cepat itu. Dan pada saat seperti itu, Hitsugaya pingsan dengan 'cantiknya'. Kayaknya kapten divisi 10 itu sudah nggak tahan lagi dengan panasnya hari ini. Karena Hitsugaya kecil, jadinya Reno yang baris tepat disampingnya langsung membopongnya ke UKS. "Nggak perlu ditandu! Aku saja," ucap Reno saat anak-anak PMR heboh mengerubunginya.

Ichigo _sweatdrop_ melihat Reno yang berlarian menuju UKS dengan Toshiro yang pingsan dibopongannya. _'Ya ampun... Toshiro juga nanggung banget pingsannya. Tinggal bagian pengumuman ini aja pakai pingsan. Agak dari tadi, kek... Eeeh, tapi, Toshiro memang langganan pingsan? Bener-bener nggak tahan panas, deh, tu anak.'_

"Cieee... Khawatir, nih, yee sama Hitsugaya-taichou?" goda Renji.

"Eits, siapa bilang? Lagian elo nantang amat! Yang ngasih pengumuman Byakuya tuh!"

"Buat apa takut? Gue 'kan-"

**"ABARAI RENJI DARI KELAS XI-IPA 5. TOLONG DIAM SEBENTAR KALAU KAU TIDAK INGIN SPEAKER INI MELAYANG KE KEPALAMU."**

Ucapan Byakuya yang penuh ancaman melalui mikrofon langsung membungkam Renji. Andre yang baris dibelakang Ichigo nahan ketawa. Ichigo malah nyengir. Byakuya berdehem beberapa kali sebelum membacakan pengumumannya.

"Baiklah, mengingat hasil rapor tengah semester kemarin yang kurang memuaskan, maka murid-murid dengan nilai kurang akan mendapat pembinaan lebih. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, setelah upacara para wali kelas akan menerangkan tentang adanya program ini dan juga siswa-siswa yang butuh pembinaan! Sekian. Pasukan dapat dibubarkan."

**"HAAAAAAH?"**

** "OPOOOO?"**

** "NANIII?"**

** "WHAT THE...?"**

** "CHE COSA?"**

** "WAT?"**

** "QUOI?"**

** "¿Qué"**

Kalimat kaget dalam berbagai bahasa langsung keluar. Disusul teriakan yang lainnya mulai dari teriakan waras sampai yang tidak.

**"PEMBINAAN? YANG BENER AJA!"**

** "OMG! BISA DIBACOK BABE GUE KALAU GUE TERMASUK!"**

** "TIDAAAAAK!"**

"Kemana~ Kemana~ Kemana? Kuharus kaburnya kemanaaa?"

Alhasil, pada saat petugas upacaranya sudah pada bubar, anak-anak SMAN 13 masih heboh dan panik stadium akhir plus komplikasi berbagai penyakit (penyakit gemetar hebat, grogi nggak karuan, kepala pening mendadak, dsb) dilapangan hingga harus diteriaki Byakuya pakai mikrofon agar balik ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

"Tadi pengumumannya apaan?" tanya Hitsugaya yang sudah siuman dan menunggu di kelas. "Trus, kok, lama banget baliknya ke kelas?"

Ichigo garuk-garuk kepala. "Nggak bagus pengumumannya! Ntar, deh, lihat aja. Bakal diterangin Byakuya setelah ini! Oya, kok, udah siuman?"

Reno nongol. "Aku pakai saran dari Pak Byakuya. Aku kasih Toshiro air yang esnya banyak. Eh, beneran langsung cepet banget pulihnya!" Ichigo _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. _'Biasanya kalau pingsan itu diberi minuman hangat yang manis, kan? Ini malah cuma air es bisa siuman? Jangan-jangan Toshiro kalau pingsan dikasih teh panas malah makin nggak sadar-sadar ya?'_

"Eh! Eh! Pak Byakuya datang!" seru Renji dan Andre yang tadinya asyik main gitar di meja guru. Para murid langsung berlarian ke bangkunya dan duduk semanis mungkin. Byakuya masuk ke kelas dengan gaya _cool_nya seperti biasa. Para anak cewek pun seperti biasa ada beberapa yang diam-diam memotretnya ala paparazzi.

"Pagi, anak-anak. Seperti tadi yang saya sampaikan, akan saya jelaskan mengenai program yang akan diterapkan tiap menuju kenaikan kelas atau semester. Program pembinaan ini ditujukan untuk para siswa dengan nilai yang sangat menggenaskan sampai-sampai membuat para guru menitikkan air mata," kata Byakuya.

Ichigo, Reno, dan Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimat Byakuya. Sumpah, apa adanya banget!

"Jadi, siswa yang saya sebutkan nanti akan mengikuti pembinaan penuh disekolah. Untuk yang pertama, diadakan pembinaan selama 2 hari 3 malam. Selanjutnya hanya pada hari Sabtu." Semua murid mendesah kecewa. Byakuya segera memotong desahan. "Kalian boleh menolak pembinaan ini. Namun, dengan seijin orangtua. Jangan harap bisa memalsu tanda tangan karena kami punya seseorang untuk menilai tanda tangan itu!"

"Psst, Reno beraksi, nih~" goda Ichigo. Reno hanya tersenyum. Baru-baru ini dia memang belajar cara membaca tulisan tangan.

Byakuya membuka arsipnya. "Dikelas ini, ada 4 siswa yang butuh tambahan. Oya, saya membacakannya mulai dari yang paling butuh tambahan. Yang pertama adalah Abarai Renji."

"Hah?" teriak Renji shock. "Kok, gitu, sih, ta-**eh**-Pak Byakuya?"

Byakuya ngasih _deathglare_ ke Renji. "Orang yang setiap ada ulangan selalu harus remidial dua kali, kok, berani-beraninya protes?"

"Olahragaku nggak pernah remidial, kok! Nilai terbaik malahan!"

"**HANYA** olahraga, kan, nilaimu yang bagus? Atau kau mau kubacakan nilai rapor tengah semestermu kemarin? Aku masih ingat. Matematika 64, fisika-"

"A-ampun, taichou! Ampun!" Renji langsung mengalah. Byakuya melanjutkan pembacaan murid yang butuh pembinaan.

Andre nyengir. "Ahahaha! Kamu kapan, sih, belajarnya?"

"Berisiiiiik! Dasar, lutung!"

"Monyet!"

Ichigo ngakak. "Ya ampun... Udah, deh, sesama muka jelek, yang akrab, dong..."

Andre langsung membantah. "Wajah boleh jelek! Tapi, gue yakin kalau gue nggak bakal masuk ke list yang tadi! Uahahaha!"

"Fauzan Rahardian... Ajeng Retno... Lalu yang terakhir Andrean Rifky Pratama," ucap Byakuya sambil menutup bukunya. Andre langsung berdiri dari bangkunya.

"**Apaaaaa?** Lho, kok, saya juga termasuk, Pak!" protes Andre.

Byakuya menatap Andre datar. "Nilai-nilaimu sangat nggak stabil. Dengan kata lain, nilai-nilaimu **GALAU**."

**"Haaaaaah? Masa galau, siiiih?"**

"Tampangnya aja udah galau, jelas nilainya juga galau!" ledek Renji.

"Heh! Nyadar, whoi! Nilai elo malah sebanding sama wajah loe! Sama-sama kagak pernah diatas 50!"

"Yes! Aku nggak masuk!" seru Ichigo senang. "Sukses, Ndre! Renji! Sesama monyet, ntar yang akrab, yak!"

**"KITA BUKAN MONYEEEEET!"**

Sepasang spidol langsung mencium jidat Andre dan Renji.

* * *

"Aaaah~ Enak ya dirumah kalau lagi sepi begini~" seru Ichigo sambil guling-guling di sofa bareng Ryuu dan Kon. "Ntar malem bisa tidur nyenyak, deh, gue!"

"Oi, Kurosaki! Bantu aku sedikit, kek! Sana sapu rumah!" teriak Hitsugaya yang sudah memakai celemek.

"Capeeeeeek... Kamu aja sana! Aku 'kan tadi sudah nyapu halaman depan dan belakang!" keluh Ichigo. Sepasang sandal jepit, yang diindikasikan milik Renji karena penampilannya sangat butut, melayang ke kepala Ichigo. **"WATAAW! TOSHIRO, APA-APAAN, SIH?"**

** "HEH! ELO YANG APA-APAAN! YANG HARUSNYA MENGELUH ITU GUE, KAN? LOE PIKIR SIAPA YANG SETIAP MINGGU NYUCI BAJUMU? MASAK? MENGEPEL? HAH?"** omel Hitsugaya yang sudah bersiap untuk melempar ulekan ditangannya.

Ichigo horror sendiri melihat ulekan di tangan Hitsugaya. "Eeee! Iya, iya! Nggg, nggg...! Tapi, lantai 1-nya kamu ya?"

Muka Hitsugaya berubah sangar kembali. "Haaah? Elo nggak lihat gue mau masak?"

"Mmm, gini... Kamu nggak usah masak aja. Kita nanti makan diluar sekalian jalan-jalan gitu... Kita udah lama nggak keluar pas malam Minggu, kan?"

Hitsugaya berpikir sejenak. _'Iya juga... Sudah lama nggak jalan-jalan di malam Minggu... Biasanya juga dirumah aja karena Reno, Andre, atau anak-anak lain suka main kesini.'_ Akhirnya Hitsugaya memilih untuk menyetujui ajakan Ichigo. Yaah, walau sebenarnya dia lagi ngidam (?) makan sambal terasi. "Ok, tapi kau yang traktir ya."

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk. "Siip, dah!"

Akhirnya sesudah maghrib, Ichigo mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi. Hitsugaya memastikan seluruh pintu terkunci sebelum naik ke motor. "Ryuu dan Kon jaga rumah ya," kata Hitsugaya kepada Ryuu dan Kon sesaat sebelum dia menutup pintu depan. Kedua boneka itu mengangguk-angguk lalu melambaikan tangan. Setelah Hitsugaya duduk nyaman di jok belakang motor, Ichigo mulai menjalankan motornya.

"Mau makan dimana, nih?" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya berpikir sejenak. "Mmm, terserah, deh. Kan, kau yang traktir!"

Setelah berkendara beberapa lama dan mencapai pusat kota, Ichigo akhirnya memilih sebuah restoran _fast food_ langganannya. Dan betapa kagetnya saat masuk...

"Nyaaaaa~ Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sambut Sagi yang dengan riang berdiri dibelakang _counter_.

"Egh? Elo kerja sambilannya disini?" tanya Hitsugaya kaget.

Sagi senyum-senyum. "Enggg... Kalau malam Minggu _shift_ disini dari sore sampai malam... Kalau Senin ada _shift_ siang di rental vcd/dvd deket stasiun trus malamnya _shift_ di minimarket deket kosan. Kalau Selasa-"

"Stop, stop... Mmm, kapan-kapan saja kau terangkan dimana saja kerja sambilanmu! Kami disini mau pesan," potong Ichigo sambil _sweatdrop_. Sagi tetep cengar-cengir dan menyodorkan menu ke Hitsugaya yang kurang bisa membaca menu di dinding belakang _counter_. Ok, tak perlu dijelaskan mengapa Hitsugaya nggak bisa membacanya, kan? Ichigo membaca menunya. "Mmm... Aku _chocolate milkshake_ dan 1 porsi_ spaghetti_ _plus_ camilannya_ onion ring_! Toshiro, kau apa?"

"_Watermelon juice_, teriyaki _burger_, _french fries_, 3 _pizza_ besar, _cheese burger_, _coke_, dan ayam goreng _jumbo_," ucap Hitsugaya. Ichigo dan Sagi ternganga mendengarnya.

"Nggg, Toshiro, aku tau kalau kau itu doyan makan... Tapi, kayaknya itu tadi kebanyakan," kata Ichigo.

"Hush. Ini aku belum selesai ngomong tahu! Tolong yang _pizza_, _coke_, dan ayamnya dibungkus. Trus _pizza_nya pakai _topping_ ini dan pinggirannya ini."

Sagi mengangguk lalu menghitung semuanya. "Yak, silakan bonnya!" ucapnya setelah menerima uang dari Ichigo. Dua orang cowok itu memilih lokasi nyaman yang ada.

"Toshiro, buat apa minta dibungkus? Kamu dirumah mau makan lagi?" tanya Ichigo yang sedikit nelangsa dengan keputusannya untuk mentraktir Toshiro. _'Gila... Padahal niatku besok mau beli komik... Uuh, masa ngerental lagi bacanya?'_

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Aku nggak serakus itu, tau... Itu tadi bukan untukku!"

"Hah? Terus untuk siapa?"

"Lihat saja, deh, nanti..."

* * *

**"HAAAAH? MALAM-MALAM, KOK, MENUNYA NASI PECEL, SIH?"** jerit cowok berambut merah itu dengan _shock_.

Andre menghela nafas. "Biasa aja kaleee... Habisnya memang adanya ini. Tadi, kita kesorean, sih, belanja bahan makan malamnya!"

"Uuugh... Gara-gara tadi Pak Byakuya semangat banget ngajarnya, sih! Padahal harusnya kita sudah jam bebas setelah jam setengah 5! Eeeh, jam 5 kita masih dikelas!" kata Setya, anak kelas sebelah.

"Ini juga masih mending, Ren, di sekolah kita ada tanaman bayam dan ketela!" kata Retno yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih daun ketela dan bayam yang bagus bersama 4 cewek lain. Oya, perbandingan murid cewek dan cowok yang harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan memang sangat jauh. Siswanya 30 orang dan siswinya hanya 5 orang. Untuk tidur, 2 kelas dipakai sebagai tempat tidur anak cowok. Sedang anak cewek tidur di sebuah ruang kelas yang terpisah jauh dari ruang-ruang kelas untuk tidur anak cowok.

Jadwal sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Setelah sekolah selesai, para penerima pelajaran tambahan diberi jam bebas hingga jam 2. Lalu pelajaran tambahan pertama dimulai hingga jam setengah 5. Ada jam bebas lagi hingga jam setengah 8. Namun, di jam bebas ini ada ketentuan untuk tidak boleh keluar dari lingkungan sekolah setelah jam setengah 6. Sebab akan ada acara masak makan malam bersama pada jam setengah 7. Setelah jam 8, pelajaran tambahan akan dimulai kembali dan berakhir pada jam 11 malam. Keesokan paginya, mereka harus bangun jam 4 pagi untuk pelajaran tambahan lagi pada jam 7 hingga jam 10 siang. Lalu mereka boleh pulang.

Ok, balik lagi ke keadaan sekarang... Karena tadi Byakuya dengan semena-mena memotong jam bebas mereka, akhirnya diputuskan untuk hanya membeli beras dan sambal pecel karena jam segitu sudah tidak ada yang menjual bahan makanan segar untuk dimasak. Apalagi lokasi sekolah mereka jauh dari minimarket maupun pasar. Untung, sih, di sekolah ada beberapa sayur-sayuran yang dapat di makan... Lalu dapur kantin digunakan untuk acara masak-memasak mereka.

Renji terkapar depresi. Dia sangat tidak cocok dengan makanan pedas. Kelewat pedas sedikit saja, dia bisa langsung diare. Sialnya, sobat-sobatnya sesama penerima pelajaran tambahan adalah pecinta pedas sejati. Bisa dilihat dari 2 label kemasan sambal pecel yang sedang diencerkan oleh Andre. Yang satu _extra_-pedas dan satunya pedas. Renji makin depresi. _'Aku saja makan yang tingkatan pedasnya sedang langsung diare seharian! Apalagi yang pedas!'_ jeritnya dalam hati. _'Oooh... Apakah aku akan berakhir hanya makan nasi dengan bayam dan daun ketela rebus?'_

"Ah, sudah kuduga bakal begini!"

Renji menoleh saat mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Sosok mungil berambut putih berjalan ke arahnya. "Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Nih, aku belikan makan malam!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil meletakkan plastik besar bertulisan nama sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji.

**"HUWAAAAAAA! TERIMA KASIH, HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! PENYELAMATKUUU!"** jerit Renji kesenengan sambil memeluk Hitsugaya dengan penuh haru tapi langsung dicekik sama Andre yang nggak rela.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Iya, iya... Oh iya, ini ada _pizza_ untuk kalian. Hitung-hitung untuk camilan di malam hari."

"Wew! _Thanks_, Toshiro!" ucap beberapa anak cowok.

"Toshiro kesini sama siapa?" tanya seorang anak cewek.

Hitsugaya menyeringai. "Fuh, dengan ojek pribadiku."

**"WHOIII! SEJAK KAPAN GUE JADI OJEK ELO?"** teriak sang ojek a.k.a Ichigo yang nggak terima. Dia tadi baru saja diajak mengobrol oleh seorang guru di parkiran, makanya baru sekarang dia menyusul Hitsugaya ke kantin. "Udah gue traktir, eeh, malah sekarang gue dibilang tukang ojek!"

"Iya, bercanda, kok!" kata Hitsugaya.

**"APA? JADI KALIAN CERITANYA LAGI MALAM MINGGUAN BERDUAAN?"** jerit Andre _shock_. **"TIDAAAAAAK! AKU TIDAK RELAAA!"**

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Sudah, sudah! Sana makan! Kalian masuk jam 8, kan? Sekarang sudah jam setengah 8, tuh!"

"Eits, benar juga! Yuk, makan!" teriak Renji. Kompak seluruh penerima pelajaran tambahan disana bersorak dan mulai menyerbu rebusan bayam dan daun ketela yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh mereka yang dapat tugas merebus sayuran. Oya, ngomong-ngomong Renji ditunjuk sebagai ketua dari para penerima pelajaran tambahan.

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo pun pamit pulang saat Reno dan beberapa anggota OSIS muncul sambil membawa TOA untuk meminta para penerima pelajaran tambahan segera menyelesaikan acara makan mereka. "Ah, Ichigo, hati-hati bawa motornya ya! Akhir-akhir ini banyak pemeriksaan polisi!" kata Reno. Ichigo mengangguk lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Nah, ayo! Cepat dihabiskan ya! Jangan lupa dicuci. Pelajaran dimulai 15 menit lagi! Nanti kalian kumpul dulu di laboratorium biologi!"

"Eh, oya, Toshiro... Kau 'kan anggota OSIS? Kok, nggak ikut?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Aku memang punya izin khusus untuk nggak ikut menjaga dari Kuchiki. Soalnya kalau aku ikut ngawasi disini, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada serangan hollow? Memangnya dengan kemampuanmu saja kau bisa mendeteksi dimana keberadaan mereka?" terang Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangguk mengerti. "Nah, yuk, pulang. Ryuu dan Kon nungguin."

* * *

"Fiuuuuh~ Lega, deh..." ucap Renji sambil menutup kembali risleting celananya. Setelah menutup sempurna dengan santai ia melangkah keluar dari toilet. Diliriknya arloji, sudah menunjukkan jam 22.40. "Aaah... Sebentar lagi mau selesai pelajarannya. Capek banget! Tapi, seru juga, sih. Semacam nanti malam bakal ada tidur bareng ala kemping!"

Ctak! Ctak!

Kerikil-kerikil kecil menciumi kepala Renji dengan indah. Tentu saja cowok itu langsung reflek berbalik buat memarahi orang yang melempari dia. Tapi, dibelakangnya tidak ada siapa pun. Renji bingung. _'Hee? Terus siapa yang ngelempari aku kerikil?'_

Ctak! Ctak!

_'Dari atas!'_ Renji langsung melongok ke atas. Ada sesosok makhluk di atas sebuah pohon besar. **"WHOOOI! SAPA LOE? LEMPAR-LEMPAR KERIKIL AJA!"**

Lemparan kerikil berhenti. Renji mulai memperhatikan detail sosok itu. Darahnya nyaris berhenti mengalir saat melihat sosok itu ternyata tidak berkepala! Tidak berkepala, saudara-saudara! Kepala Renji mulai bekerja. _'Hiiiy... Nggak punya kepala, euy... Be-berarti kepala buntung. Ta-tapi, kepala buntung 'kan udah pernah muncul dalam kehidupanku di Indonesia _(?)_!'_

Renji mengeluarkan HP-nya. Kebetulan HP-nya memiliki kualitas kamera yang bagus. Dia _zoom_ penampakan sosok itu. Ternyata, oh, ternyata... **TERNYATA, OH, TERNYATAAAAA!**

_'KENAPA... KENAPA KEPALANYA DI SELANGKANGAN? GYAAA!'_ Saking ngerinya Renji langsung berlari kabur tanpa memotret makhluk itu. Dia baru nyadar saat sudah sampai di depan kelasnya. _'Ya ampun! Lupa gue foto! Haduuh, terpaksa telepon Hitsugaya-taichou!'_

* * *

Alunan lagu dan suara getaran yang aduhai membuat si pemilik terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia meraih HP yang tergeletak nyaman diatas meja kecil disamping kasurnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin langsung menolak panggilan itu, tapi saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar, dia mau tak mau menerimanya. "Yaaa... Ada apa, Abarai?"

_"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou...? Sa-sa-saya butuh bantuan!"_

Hitsugaya dengan malas bangkit dari kasurnya lalu menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Diliriknya jam kecil di meja belajarnya. Masih pukul 22.45. "Haaa? Bukannya sekarang kamu harusnya masih dikasih materi? Ngapain telepon-telepon?"

_"Be-begini... Saya tadi baru ke toilet. Lalu ditengah jalan untuk balik ke kelas, sa-saya ketemu sesosok makhluk..."_

Mata Hitsugaya yang hampir terkatup kembali itu langsung membuka sempurna. Dengan segera dia sambar laptop dari mejanya. "Bagaimana cirinya? Kalau kau menelepon, berarti kita belum pernah ketemu dengannya, kan?"

_"Ha-hampir mirip kepala buntung. Ta-tapi kepalanya nggak copot dan berkeliaran... Ma-malah nempel... Nempel..."_

Hitsugaya mencoba menge_check_ datanya. "Ah, menempel di 'anu'nya ya?"

_"I-iya..."_

Segera dibaca profil hantu yang ia temukan itu.

**Kuntilanak Laki**

[foto kuntilanak laki lagi pose PW di pohon]

Ciri-ciri : wujudnya bisa menyerupai kuntilanak atau genderuwo. Kepalanya tidak berada diposisi yang seharusnya, melainkan menggantikan posisi alat kelaminnya

Kemunculan : malam hari, hanya disekitar tempat tinggalnya

Catatan : Kuntilanak Laki adalah jenis makhluk gaib yang lumayan jahil. Bila Anda lewat di depan pohon tempat tinggalnya, makhluk ini bisa menampakkan diri, mentertawakan, bahkan melempari Anda dengan kerikil. Dan jangan coba-coba jahil padanya. Konon, Kuntilanak Laki bisa terbang menyambar bila dia marah. Juga ada isu dia akan menyambar alat kelamin pria itu untuk dimakan.

Muka Hitsugaya pucat. _'OMG... Bener-bener bahaya buat masa depan para cowok... Mmm... Tapi, sedikit sekali informasi tentang makhluk ini. Yaah, lebih baik dari pada nol.'_ Setelah merasa agak tenang, Hitsugaya berbicara ke Renji lagi. "Abarai, akan kukirim datanya lewat SMS. Sebentar. Oya, dan jangan panik ya."

* * *

**"WHAT THE...?"**

Renji _shock _membaca kiriman SMS dari Hitsugaya. _'Ma-makan gituan? U-untung tadi gue nggak jadi ngebalas kejahilan tu makhluk. Coba kalau iya! Udah nggak bisa punya keturunan gue sekarang!' _batinnya gemetar. Renji mencoba mengintip keluar. Makhluk itu masih dengan 'manis' menunggu diatas pohon itu. Renji menelan ludah. _'Uuuh... Trus macam mana caraku ngekonsou dia? Salah sedikit, gue bakal... Hiiy!'_

"Whoi!"

**"GYAAAAA! SETAAAAAN! AMPUUUUN! GUE MASIH PENGEN PUNYA ANAAAAAK!"** teriak Renji yang langsung memeluk pot bunga terdekat. Sosok yang dipanggil 'setan' itu langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Hei, hei... Ini aku, kok. Bukan setan," ucap sosok itu.

Renji membuka matanya yang dari tadi dia pejamkan. "Reno! Ya ampun! Bikin kaget tahu!"

"Kau itu yang bikin aku kaget. Kupikir siapa sosok yang jongkok dipojokan deket tangga ke lantai 2 sambil pegang HP..." terang Reno yang sepertinya sedang patroli untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada anak bandel yang mencoba kabur. "Pelajaranmu 'kan belum selesai! Kok, disini? Ayo, balik! Sekarang 'kan yang ngajar Pak Jatmiko!"

"Eh, _sorry_... Tadi aku ke toilet, tapi karena 'sesuatu' aku... Eeeh, tunggu." Ucapan Renji terputus. Dia mencium bau sesuatu. Cowok itu langsung melongok ke arah pohon tempat kuntilanak laki itu. Ternyata dibawa pohon itu sekarang ada 2 orang cowok merokok. "No, kayaknya ada anak bolos, tuh!"

Reno melihat. "Eh, iya! Merokok lagi!"

"Kita deketin?"

"Jangan, kita diam-diam kesana... Bantu aku nyergap mereka, Renji."

Dengan dipandu Reno di depan, Renji (yang entah sejak kapan sudah lupa dengan ketakutannya) mengendap-endap mendekat. Reno mengenali 2 orang itu. "Ah, itu Fahmi dan Rudi dari kelas XI-IPA 3. Mereka memang bandel sekali. Padahal sudah beberapa kali aku pergok merokok dan minum minuman keras..."

Dua sosok yang asyik merokok itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Renji dan Reno. Mereka tetap asyik ngobrol-ngobrol hingga terdengar suara tertawa. Reno kaget. Apalagi Renji. "Renji, ini suara..."

Renji langsung teringat alasan kenapa dia tadi ketakutan. Mukanya pucat kembali. "I-itu suara ketawa kuntilanak..."

Reno kaget. "Kuntilanak? Suaranya kayak ketawa laki-laki?"

"I-iya, ini kuntilanak... laki..."

"Eh? Memang ada?" heran Reno.

Renji mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi, syukurlah dari suaranya, dia udah menjauh..." Dia mencoba melongok ke atas pohon. Sudah tidak ada sosok kuntilanak laki disana. "Iya, pasti udah jauh."

Srek.

"Kalau terdengar menjauh, malah berarti dia itu lagi mendekat, tau!"

"**UWAAA!**" jerit Renji dan Reno saat tiba-tiba Andre nongol diantara mereka. "Ngagetin loe, Ndre!" kata Renji.

Andre meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibir. "Stt! Diem!" Lalu perlahan Andre menunjukkan jarinya ke atap sekolah. Ternyata sosok kuntilanak laki itu ada disana. Renji pucat sambil memastikan risleting celananya tertutup rapat.

Tiba-tiba Fahmi dan Rudi berdiri dari tempatnya sambil mengumpat-umpat. **"WHOII! SIAPA YANG NGELEMPAR KERIKIL KE GUE? FAHMI, ELO YA?"** teriak Rudi menuduh Fahmi.

"Enak aja! Gue juga dilempari, neh!" kata Fahmi.

"**CIH, KELUAR LOE, KAMPRET! BERANINYA MAIN BELAKANG!"**

"**KELUAR LOE, COWOK CEMEN!"**

Lama-lama yang dilempar adalah kerikil yang agak besar. Karenanya, Fahmi dan Rudi jadi mulai mencari asal datangnya bebatuan itu. Dengan marah Fahmi mengambil sebuah batu cukup besar lalu melemparkannya ke atap. Rudi terus mengumpat sambil sesekali meludah. **"KALAU BERANI, TURUN LOE!"** tantang Rudi.

Hujan kerikil berhenti. Suara tertawa semakin keras.

"**GAWAT!"** ucap Andre yang langsung berdiri dari persembunyian lalu berlari ke arah Rudi dan Fahmi. Renji ingin berteriak kepada Andre, tapi saat melihat sosok kuntilanak laki itu akan terjun ke bawah, cowok itu reflek juga ikut berlari keluar. Reno yang cukup awam masalah 'perhantuan' kebingungan sehingga mau tak mau ikutan lari keluar.

Andre dengan tepat waktu mendorong Rudi dari serangan kuntilanak laki itu. Dengan cekatan Andre juga sekaligus mengelak dari tukikan maut kuntilanak laki yang sangat rendah itu. Renji yang berhasil menjauhkan Fahmi itu merinding. _'Hiiiy, yang diincer beneran daerah yang itu!'_

Fahmi dan Rudi tergagap melihat sosok hitam itu. Andre langsung menutupi mata mereka dan merapalkan sesuatu sampai 2 orang itu tertidur. Reno yang mulai paham situasi langsung menghampiri Rudi dan Fahmi yang sekarang terbaring di tanah. Renji yang sudah keluar dari gigai, menyuruh _mod soul_ di gigainya untuk membantu Reno mengevakuasi Fahmi dan Rudi. "Panggil taichou juga!" kata Renji kepada _mod soul_nya.

Renji mengeluarkan Zabimaru.

Kuntilanak laki itu menggeram. "Cih! Buat apa kalian lindungi orang macam itu?"

"Sebenernya juga nggak pengin karena tingkah mereka yang mencoreng nama baik para penerima pelajaran tambahan yang walau nilainya ancur tapi hidup sehat, bebas dari merokok, minuman keras, dan narkoba! Tapi, tugasku sebagai shinigami menuntut buat ngelindungi manusia nggak peduli kayak apa tingkahnya!" terang Renji dengan nada yang sangat mengandung curcol. Andre _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi, kau shinigami yang dibicarakan selama ini? Cih, kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin balas dendam atas pacarku, suster ngesot!" kata Kuntilanak Laki itu. Dia langsung melayang cepat ke arah Renji dan Andre.

Dengan gesit dua orang itu menghindar. Dan tentu saja yang selalu mereka perhatikan adalah keselamatan 'adik' mereka. "Meraung, Zabimaru!" Serangan Renji meleset. _'Ugh, susah, nih, karena kalau nyerang harus lihat ke bawah! Sial!'_ batin Renji.

'_Pacar dia suster ngesot? Ah, iya... Suster ngesot kan ngesot dilantai, jadi pas kalau pacaran sama Kuntilanak Laki yang kepalanya di selangkangan. Mereka ngobrolnya gampang karena bisa face to face beneran. Eeeh... Tapi, aku penasaran bagaimana cara mereka buat nikah?'_ pikir Andre tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Renji.

"**NDREEEE! TOLONGIN DIKIT, DONG!"** jerit Renji yang berusaha menyelamatkan modalnya untuk berumah tangga nanti.

"Ups, _sorry_, gue melamun. Hup!" Andre mengeluarkan belati kecil yang di _design_ khusus seperti zanpakutou para shinigami (_presented by_ Kuchiki Corp.). Tapi, Kuntilanak Laki itu gesit sekali dalam mengelak dan menyerang. Apalagi manuver udara (?) yang dilakukan Kuntilanak Laki itu yang rendah dan dekat dengan tanah. Jelas ini hal baru untuk Renji dan Andre.

"Duh! Ini pertama kalinya ada musuh nyerang dari bawah gini! Ugh!" kata Renji. "Haduuuh! Taichou mana, nih? Jangkauan seranganku kan hanya satu arah!"

Andre mengelak dari sebuah serangan. Tak sengaja belatinya hampir menusuk Renji. Tapi, Renji berhasil menghindar. Sayang karena itu keseimbangannya jadi hilang. Renji jatuh ke tanah. Dan posisi Kuntilanak Laki sedang dalam posisi pas untuk mengincar Renji. Segera dia menukik ke Renji. Andre maju lalu menahannya. Untuk keselamatan 'adik'nya, dia memposisikan kaki kanannya untuk menahan kepala Kuntilanak Laki. Tangannya menghentikan gerakan Kuntilanak Laki dengan cara menahan bahunya. "Renji, sekarang!" teriaknya sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala yang mengincar modal masa depannya itu.

Renji segera mengayunkan Zabimaru. Tapi, sebelah kaki Kuntilanak Laki itu langsung menendang tepat diperut Andre. Alhasil, Andre terlempar kebelakang dan menubruk Renji yang dibelakangnya. Situasi terjepit!

"Kena kalian!" teriak Kuntilanak Laki yang langsung bersiap untuk menyambar.

"**WAAAAA!"** teriak Andre dan Renji dengan wajah _super horror_. Mereka hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Siap untuk berpisah dengan modal mereka...

"_Soten ni saze_, Hyourinmaru!"

Dengan cepat Kuntilanak Laki menghindari naga es yang mengejarnya dan membekukan tanah. Andre dan Renji yang harusnya senang karena ada penyelamat, tetap berwajah _horror_ (terutama Andre) karena es yang menjalar itu tepat berhenti saat tinggal 2-3 cm dari 'itu' Andre. Sang penyelamat mendarat dengan sempurna disamping 2 orang itu.

"Huff, tepat waktu!" kata Hitsugaya, si penyelamat. Diliriknya Renji dan Andre yang berwajah horror. "Whoi, biasa aja kenapa?"

"Sumpeh, yang... Modal gue buat punya anak nyaris ilang karena penyelamatanmu," kata Andre yang pelan-pelan mulai berdiri.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Fuuh... Terserah, deh!"

"Cih, datang lagi!" Kuntilanak Laki itu mencoba menyerang Hitsugaya. Tapi, dengan mudah Hitsugaya bisa menghindar dan mendesaknya. "Ugh! Tidak mungkin!"

"Maaf saja, levelku ada diatas shinigami yang tadi," kata Hitsugaya dengan seringaian. Renji ingin protes tapi karena memang itu kenyataannya, dia nggak jadi protes. Ya, dia masih sangat menyayangi masa depannya dan, tentu saja, nyawanya. **"Heyaaaah! Hyourinmaru!"**

"**AAAAAAARGH!"**

Setelah es itu perlahan hilang tanpa bekas, kupu-kupu hitam terbang ke angkasa. Hitsugaya menyarungkan zanpakutounya. Dia langsung menatap Renji. "Hei, Abarai! Yang benar saja! Masa melawan itu saja kesulitan! Untung saja aku tadi inisiatif untuk kesini menge_check_ keadaan!"

"Ha-habisnya dia mengincarnya di tempat yang rendah banget! Itu 'kan sudut mati pedang, Hitsugaya-taichou!" kata Renji membela diri. _'Mana kalau salah sedikit, bisa hilang modalku buat berkeluarga!'_

Saat mereka berbicara Reno datang dengan tergopoh. "Ah, syukurlah sudah selesai tanpa Pak Byakuya! Pak Byakuya sudah tidur, sih..." kata Reno.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rudi dan Fahmi?" tanya Andre.

Reno menunjukkan sebuah botol berisi pil. "Sudah kuberi penghilang ingatan dari Pak Byakuya ini. _Thanks_ udah sampai datang kesini, Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Nggak masalah, kok. Lagipula gampang mengalahkannya. Aku heran kenapa 2 orang ini nggak bisa kalahkan dia."

"Yayangku memang hebat! Padahal Kuntilanak Laki itu menyambarnya 'kan rendah banget posisi incarannya!" kata Andre sambil bergerak untuk memeluk Hitsugaya tapi yang akan dipeluk langsung menghindar.

Reno berpikir sejenak. "Ehm, bukannya wajar saja kalau hanya hanya Toshiro yang bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan serangan dari bawah? Toshiro 'kan pendek dan kecil?"

**JLEEEB!**

Sebuah pisau tak terlihat dan tak berwujud menusuk hati Hitsugaya. Renji dan Andre langsung mengerti maksud Reno. Kalau musuh sudah mengincar posisi yang menurutnya sangat rendah, bagi Toshiro yang pendek jelas itu nggak ada pengaruhnya. Malah gampang karena jadinya serangan itu _face to face_ untuknya, bukan serangan dari bawah. _'Aah, ternyata dalam beberapa kasus, ada gunanya juga jadi orang pendek...'_ pikir Renji.

Dengan muka merah Hitsugaya langsung pamit pulang. "Ya sudah! Aku pulang dulu!"

"A-aku salah ngomong...?" tanya Reno nggak enak setelah Hitsugaya menghilang dari pandangan.

Andre dan Renji menghela nafas panjang...

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Maaf tidak bisa membalas review karena... Yaah, taulah karena apa... Umm, nggak nyangka, deh, Ghost Hunter sekarang bisa sampai punya 500 lebih _reviews _(mau 600 pula!)! Ck, padahal aku sebenarnya cuek banget soal jumlah review. Soalnya saya menulis fanfic karena senang rasanya bisa tahu kalau yang saya bikin itu ngebuat kalian (_readers_) bisa senang. Tapi, bisa dapat _review_s sebanyak itu rasanya... Uuuh! Senang sekaligus beban yang berat karena itu artinya kualitas tiap chapternya tidak boleh sampai turun! Ini sebuah tantangan yang sangat menantang dan menarik!"

Hi-chan : "Iya, ayo, sana berjuang!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Aaah! Kau sendiri 'kan nggak bantu aku cari data!"

Hi-chan : "Aku 'kan nggak jago cari informasi!"

Byakuya : "Chapter ini gue nggak muncul banyak..."

Hitsugaya : "Haah... Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!"

All : **"AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!"**

P.S : Maaf kalau kurang seru chapter kali ini. Jujur, saya kekurangan informasi untuk Kuntilanak Laki, sehingga sempat kebingungan untuk mengembangkan sesi bertarungnya. Mmm, seperti biasa, kalian bisa menyumbangkan ide untuk hantu yang akan muncul berikutnya! Nggg, kalau ditanya, chapter selanjutnya mungkin antara Nini Thowok (Nini Thowok-nya beneran, bukan Didi 'Nini Thowok' yang jago nari, ntuh), Babi Ngepet, dan hantu di suatu tempat tapi bisa juga selain itu. Ehehehe. Lihat saja nanti.

P.P.S : Terimakasih selalu saya ucapkan kepada kalian yang... terus setia menunggu _update_nya fanfic ini... Maaf, buat kalian yang merasa kecewa dengan beberapa bagian di chapter kemarin. Ada yang protes soal Hitsugaya nangis dan IchiHitsu ciuman. Maaf banget, tapi memang hanya itu yang terlintas di otak saya saat mengetik! Lalu untuk yang nggak suka dengan _pair_nya, umm, saya rasa masih ada banyak fanfic yang sesuai dengan _pair_ yang kalian inginkan dan dengan kualiatas jauh lebih baik dari fanfic abalku ini... ^_^a Ehehehe. Pokoknya kalian itu **T-O-P** banget! _See you in the next chapter_, dah, pokoknya! *lambai-lambai tangan*


	21. Here We Go!

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"CHAPTER 21! EYESHIELD 21! YA-HAAAA!"**

Andre : "Perasaanku, apa ni orang balik rada miring lagi?"

Hi-chan : "Hmm... Salahkan teman-temannya yang mempopulerkan lagi game Yu-Gi-Oh!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Kufufu, seneng, deh, melihat wajah _shock_ kawanan cowok itu saat kukalahkan... Jangan remehin cewek, mas bro." (mulai normal) "Hmm... Gawat juga, nih... Sekarang aku udah kelas 12... Ck!"

Hi-chan : "Aku sekarang kelas 6..."

4869fans-nikazemaru + Hi-chan : "Haaaahhh...! Tahun depan kita sama-sama ada ujian kelulusan..." (lemes)

Andre : "Walah? Barengan, dong?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : (angguk-angguk) "Tapi, Hi-chan masih bisa nyantai karena sistem penerimaan siswa baru untuk SMP dan SMA di kotaku cukup praktis, jadi Hi-chan ntar nggak susah-susah amat buat cari SMP. Lha, aku?"

Hitsugaya : "Iya, ya... Si Hi-chan 'kan pintar yah... Nggak seperti kau yang pinter nggak, bego juga nggak."

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"KEJAAAAM! SORRY, DEH, KALAU OTAKKU PAS-PASAN!"**

Hi-chan : "Ni anak, tuh, sebenernya pinter, kok. Tapi, kalah di aspek rajin dan keseriusan. Makanya keliatan pas-pasan. Baru ntar di akhir-akhir dia serius trus keliatan pinternya."

Byakuya : "Masih mending ya. Dari pada Renji yang dari awal sampai akhir ya tetap segitu..."

Renji : "Huweeee~ Kejaaaam~"

Ichigo : "Trus nasib fanficmu? Kau tinggal lagi?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Hmm, pokoknya setelah ini, aku hiatus total. Balik lagi setelah selesai ujian dan dapat universitas. Lho?! Hi-chan, berarti sebentar lagi kita pisah, dong! Aku 'kan mau ambil di Malang!"

Hi-chan : "Hah? Nggak mauuuu! Aku nggak bisa nonton _anime_ baru, dong! Aku belum bisa internetan!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Aku jadi nggak ada yang bisa dijahilin!"

Hi-chan : "Yang kau pikirin malah bagian itu?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Kau juga yang dipikir _anime_nya!"

4869fans-nikazemaru + Hi-chan : (debat sengit)

Hitsugaya : "Oke, langsung kalian baca saja, deh..."

NB : _Chapter_ ini lama keluarnya karena kesibukan sebagai anak kelas 12. Hampir tiap minggu ada ulangan, latihan kelompok senam, banyak kegiatan diskusi, dan (yang paling penting) jadwal les saya pada Hari Jum'at dan Sabtu sore. Jadi, maaf, memang sekarang hampir nggak ada waktu. Sehingga ya saya terpaksa mengumumkan bahwa ini **update terakhir** saya karena saya akan **hiatus total** untuk fokus ke sekolah. Kalau ingin saya cepat balik dari _hiatus_ dan _update_, do'akan saja saya bisa lulus dengan nilai baik dan cepat dapat universitas~ ^w^

* * *

**= Ghost Hunter =**

**= Chapter 21 : Here We Go! =**

* * *

Hening.

Para pemuda diruangan itu bermandikan keringat. Wajah mereka serius tidak karuan sambil sesekali menatap kanan-kiri. Atmosfer diruangan itu benar-benar berat seakan-akan sedang ada debat kusir tentang 'mana yang duluan, ayam atau telur?'. Benar-benar tegang.

"_Raise 30_."

"_Call_."

"_Call_."

"_Raise 40_."

"_All in_."

"Cih, _call_."

"_Call_."

"Um, _call_."

"Ok. _Call_."

**Srek!**

Mata salah satu orang disana terbelalak tak percaya. Senyum langsung menghias wajahnya yang sedari tadi tegang. **"YES! FULL HOUSE! GUE MENANG! MENAAANG!" **Dia langsung menatap cowok dihadapannya yang nampak memijat dahinya karena shock atas kekalahannya. "Siiiip, jadi kita sepakat buat ngisi liburan ini dengan berburu hantu, kaaan? Gue berhasil ngalahin kamu, lho, Yaaaank~"

"Cih..." gerutu cowok itu sambil membenahi kartu-kartu yang ada di meja.

"_Yes_! Untung Andre jago _poker_! Males, euy, di rumah terus..." komentar Renji. "Lagi pula tugas kita disini 'kan untuk membasmi hantu Indonesia! Bukan untuk sekolah, Hitsugaya-_taichou_~"

"Iya! Iya!" gerutu Hitsugaya.

Liburan untuk UAN SMA. Kiamat bagi para anak kelas 12, tapi kabar gembira untuk adik kelas mereka. Jelas disaat para anak kelas 12 mati-matian untuk belajar se**KERAS** mungkin, para _junior_ ini sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menyambut liburan yang lumayan lama itu. Tentunya tidak terkecuali para tokoh fanfic kita yang tercinta ini (yak, minus Byakuya yang masih ada rapat). Pada sore hari yang indah dimana besok merupakan hari terakhir sekolah sebelum libur UAN, para anak muda ini lagi asyik nongkrong di ruang tengah kediaman para _shinigami_. Nah, ini dialog yang berlangsung beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Eeeh, gimana kalau mengisi liburan kali ini untuk berburu hantu?" usul Renji.

"Liburan? Belajar di rumah, kaleee...!" sindir Ichigo yang asyik membaca komik yang baru ia sewa kemarin.

"Iya, tapi memangnya siapa juga yang beneran mau belajaaaaar?" kata Andre.

"Tuh, ada," ucap Reno sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku biologi.

Hitsugaya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku. "Haaah? Kenapa memangnya? Ada masalah? Keberatan? **MASALAH BUAT LO?**" Hmm, sepertinya Hitsugaya kebanyakan nonton suatu acara sore yang suka ia tonton buat ngisi waktu sambil menyetrika baju atau lainnya. Entah sejak kapan, Hitsugaya bukan lagi mirip ibu-ibu rumah tangga, tapi memang ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

** "PLEASE! INI LIBURAN TERAKHIR KITA SEBELUM UJIAAAAN! REFRESHING DIKIT, DONG, YAAAANK~"** ucap Andre sambil meloncat ke arah Hitsugaya. Sebuah buku tebal dan bersampul _hardcover_ langsung mencium jidat Andre.

"Whoiii! Setelah ini 'kan kita yang ujian kenaikan! Masa kalian nggak mikir buat persiapan?!" ucap Hitsugaya. Wow, kalau para guru se-Indonesia mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya ini, mereka pasti langsung menangis penuh rasa haru dan koprol. Oooh, ternyata masih ada pelajar yang bisa diharapkan~ _'Ugh, benar-benar pelajar idaman masa kini,'_ batin Ichigo yang merasa 'silau'.

"Udah, deh, udah... Bagaimana kalau kita putuskan saja dengan suatu permainan?" kata Reno. Yah, kalau anak satu ini, sih, bimbang antara ikut berburu hantu atau belajar selama dirumah. "Umm, lewat _voting_ udah jelas nggak seimbang... Lewat monopoli, kelamaan... Uno terlalu _luck_ banget... Ah, _poker_! Lewat _poker_ saja!"

Renji mengangguk. "Oh iya, ayo, ayo! Yang menang yang berwenang menentukan!"

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya. Sejujurnya, cowok ini ingin tinggal dirumah saja selama 'liburan' ini. Malas, euy. Apalagi dia sudah menyewa komik banyak. "Boleh, boleh saja, sih... Tapi, kita main _poker_ ala Indonesia apa Internasional?"

"Aku maunya yang Internasional!" kata Hitsugaya. "Kalau yang Indonesia lebih bergantung pada _luck_ daripada strategi! Kurang adil!"

"Trus? Koin taruhannya bagaimana? Kalau pakai uang beneran jadi judi, kan, namanya? Gawat kalau tiba-tiba Byakuya pulang! Mampus kita dicincang pakai Senbonzakura!"

Andre mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Nih, pakai ini saja!"

**Crank!**

Reno, Renji, Hitsugaya, dan Ichigo bengong melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Andre. "Ndre, sejak kapan elo mulai jadi pemulung?" kata Renji sambil mengambil salah satu dari bekas tutup-tutup botol minuman bersoda yang berserakan di meja.

"Hah! Enak aja dibilang pemulung! Ini tadi titipan dari temannya kakakku! Kakakku 'kan lagi ada proyek untuk membuat kerajinan dari barang bekas! Trus bahannya ya tutup botol ini. Ini pasti cukup, kan? Pas, lho, macam warnanya lebih dari 4. Trus jumlahnya pun masing-masing ada lebih dari 15! Cukup, nih, buat pengganti _chips_ taruhan!"

"Sip! Trus siapa _dealer_nya?" tanya Renji.

Ichigo menunjuk Kon dan Ryuu yang lagi baca majalah bareng. "Mereka aja. Oi, Kon! Ryuu!"

Dan pada akhirnya, terjadilah adegan awal tadi. Pemenangnya Andre. Dan tentu saja Andre berhak penuh untuk memutuskan. "Seeep! Jadi, kita akan berburu hantu! **Yeah**!" sorak Andre yang langsung tos sama Renji. Ichigo mengangkat bahunya seolah berkata '_whatever_'. Reno hanya tertawa garing.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Hh, tahu begini aku terima saja tawaran untuk jadi wakil olimpiade tingkat kota! Biar selama libur UAN ini aku ikutan pelatihan dan nggak perlu ikutan hal nggak jelas begini!" gerutunya.

"Terus udah ada ide mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo rada cuek sambil mulai melanjutkan baca komiknya. "Pokoknya nggak boleh sampai keluar Pulau Jawa, lho! Kalau mau keluar Jawa, itu pas libur panjang aja!"

Renji mengacungkan tangan. "Ke Jakarta aja, yuk! Kebetulan lagi _hot_ isu 'nenek gayung', kan? Kita coba buktikan kebenarannya!"

"Hmm, kalau menurutku, sih, itu _hoax_," komentar Hitsugaya.

"Nggak masalah, kan, kalau _hoax_, Hitsugaya-taichou? Di Jakarta 'kan masih ada cukup banyak lokasi yang gossipnya berhantu! Kita bisa coba jelajahi semuanya!"

Andre menjentikkan jarinya. "Ooh! Ide bagus, Renji! Oke, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan buat kesana ya! Ngg, sekarang, yuk, kita rundingkan masalah transportasi dan lainnya."

Reno hanya tersenyum kecil melihat betapa semangatnya kawan-kawannya itu. _'Tak mengapa, asal mereka senang...'_

* * *

** "GOOOOL!"**

** "YES! YAHUUU! MENANG! MAMPUS LU!"**

Semua orang yang ada disitu memandangnya (kecuali Renji yang ngorok ganas). "Cieelah, Yang~ Ngakunya pengin belajar sampai ngambek-ngambekan pas mau berangkat, eh, sekarang malah main 3DS..." celetuk Andre sambil noel-noel pipi Hitsugaya yang bikin gemes itu.

"Habis juga udah terlanjur begini kejadiannya! Ya sekalian aja!" teriak si cowok mungil yang ditangannya ada 3DS warna putih dan _stylus_. "Udah, jangan ganggu!"

"Jiaaah, gitu aja sewot..." komentar Ichigo.

"Elo tuh yang bikin kesel!"

"Bisa tolong diam? Lama-lama gue tabrakin nih mobil kalau kalian ramai terus," potong seseorang dibelakang roda kemudi dengan muka _bad mood_ setengah mati. Andre, Ichigo, dan Hitsugaya seketika merinding lalu bungkam oleh aura hitam orang itu. Ya, kapten divisi 6 yang kece, ganteng, keren, rupawan, _kasep_, dan _author_-bingung-mau-muji-pakai-kata-apa-lagi ini sepertinya bener-bener nggak setuju dengan rencana ini tapi terpaksa melakukannya. _'Padahal hari ini ada OVJ spesial! Tapi, kenapa harus berakhir gini?! SIALAAAAAN!'_ gerutu Byakuya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya mencoba menenangkan. Gawat juga kalau Byakuya sampai ngambek trus nggak bisa diajak kerja sama. "Ku-Kuchiki, umm, a-aku juga sebenarnya nggak mau, kok... Ya-yaah, apa boleh buat karena _soutaichou_ pada akhirnya malah nyuruh kita begini. Ja-jadi, yaaa, kita tinggal nikmati aja."

Yup, setelah kemarin memberitahu Byakuya tentang rencana Andre, jelas demi acara paporitnya, Byakuya menolak mentah-mentah. Terjadi debat kusir antara Hitsugaya dan Byakuya vs Andre dan Renji dengan Ichigo dan Reno hanya jadi penonton sambil ngemil kacang kulit. Akhirnya, Byakuya mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya, yaitu bertanya kepada _Soutaichou_. Soalnya secara formal, apabila 4 shinigami ini akan keluar dari daerah patroli mereka harus menghubungi _Soutaichou_ buat minta persetujuan. Hitsugaya dan Byakuya rada PD kalau Yamamoto pasti nggak mengijinkan. Secara gitu, loh... Masa wilayah sendiri belum kelar udah coba-coba cari yang lain. Eh, ternyata...

"Ooh, rencana yang bagus sekali. Kalian semua harus melakukannya. Jangan sampai gagal, kami menunggu hasil laporannya," ucap Yamamoto saat itu yang segera memutus sambungan karena rapat kapten akan dimulai. Ooh, hilang sudah alasan Hitsugaya dan Byakuya untuk tidak ikut kegiatan ala Ghost Bust ini.

Byakuya akhirnya menghela nafas sebelum serius melihat ke arah jalanan kembali. Hitsugaya sedikit lega melihatnya. _'Seenggaknya kita masih bisa selamat sampai Jakarta. Nanggung, euy, kita udah sebentar lagi sampai,'_ batinnya. Ia melirik ke pemandangan diluar jendela mobil. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara adzan Maghrib yang terdengar seperti bersahut-sahutan.

"Ah, Pak Byakuya! Kebetulan itu ada masjid yang disebelahnya rumah makan!" kata Reno membuyarkan keheningan di mobil.

Byakuya mengangguk lalu melirik Andre. "Ndre, gimana?" tanya Byakuya sambil menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dan mencari tempat parkir.

"Ya udah. Disini aja, Pak Byakuya!" kata Andre. Cowok itu lantas menggoyang-goyang tubuh Renji yang masih dengan ganas mendengkur ria. "Whoi, Nji! Molor mulu! Bangun!"

"Hueeek... Mual banget...!" kata Renji yang masih diambang batas antara sadar dan tidak. Dengan lemas ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil disusul oleh Hitsugaya lalu Ichigo dan Andre setelah kursi tengah dilipat.

"Gue shalat dulu sama Reno. Kalian duluan aja ke rumah makannya!" kata Andre.

"Jangan lama-lama ya, ntar keburu makanannya di ludesin Toshiro!" ucap Ichigo yang direspon dengan _deathglare_, yang sedingin serangan Hyourinmaru dan Sode No Shirayuki kalau menyatukan kekuatan, dari Hitsugaya. Ichigo, yang udah biasa dapat _deathglare_, cuek. "Nggak mempan, Toshiro! Gue udah kebal _deathglare_ sekarang!"

Akhirnya mereka berpisah. Andre dan Reno segera mengambil air wudhu lalu buru-buru mengambil barisan biar bisa shalat jama'ah. Selesai shalat dan berdo'a, dua cowok itu keluar masjid. "Fiuuuh, emang paling lega kalau ada diluar. Sumpek juga di mobil seharian!" ucap Andre. "Apalagi, tuh, _baboon_ ngoroknya ganas banget."

Reno ketawa. "Ahaha. Ndre, kayak kamu nggak tau gimana pas kau tidur aja..."

"..."

"Nah, lho," ucap Reno makin pengin ngakak lihat Andre yang kini mati gaya.

"A-ah... U-udah, deh. Yuk, kita nyusul. Lapar juga, nih."

"Benar juga... Eh, ada minimarket tuh. Kita mampir bentar, yuk, buat beli camilan. Sekalian kita beli obat anti mabuknya Renji. Kasihan juga lihat dia lemes kayak paus terdampar gitu," ajak Reno sambil menunjuk sebuah minimarket 24 jam yang ada diseberang jalan.

Andre menatap Reno sebentar, alisnya terangkat sebelah. _'Hmm, tumben Reno yang ngajak-ngajak. Biasanya 'kan dia yang diajak-ajak? Mungkin mau ngomong sesuatu? Ah, oh iya ya... Hampir lupa. Paling juga mau tanya hal itu. Oke, deh.' _Andre menepuk jidatnya. "Oh iya ya! Tadi aku lupa bawa sikat gigi sama handuk! Iya, deh. Yuk!" Dua sahabat itu menyebrang jalan yang untunglah sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Begitu masuk ke minimarket itu dan berada di bagian camilan, Andre buka mulut. "No, langsung ngomong aja. Elo mau nanya alasannya, kan?"

Senyum pahit tersungging cowok berkacamata itu. "Iya. Mengapa diantara seluruh lokasi yang ada di Indonesia, Jakarta yang kamu usulkan? Masih ada lainnya, kan?"

"Yaaah, soalnya aku penasaran juga dengan nenek gayung itu," kata Andre. "Lagipula, No, elo nggak seharusnya lari dari kenyataan."

"Tapi... Nggak segampang itu, Ndre..."

Andre menghadapkan tubuh Reno ke arahnya. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Reno dengan mantap. Matanya menatap tepat ke arah mata Reno. "No, elo sekarang nggak sendiri. Ada gue. Ada Toshiro, Ichigo, Renji, dan Pak Byakuya! Lalu Hendra dan Heru yang pasti terus mendukung kita. Elo takut apa lagi? _Come on, give it a try, man!_" Reno hanya mengangguk lemah. Andre hanya menghela nafas. "Pokoknya tenang saja, No... Oya, ayo, buruan ke kasir. Yayang pasti ngamuk kalau kita kelamaan!"

* * *

**"KUCHIKIIIII! AYOLAH, KITA BERANGKAT SEKARAAAAANG! UDAH MALAM, NIIIIH!"**

** "NGGAK MAUUUU! NTAR AJA!"**

** "KITA NANTI BISA KEMALAMAN!"**

** "BODO! OVJ UDAH MULAI, TUH!"**

Ichigo menepuk kepalanya sambil geleng-geleng. Di depannya sekarang ada pemandangan yang luar biasa. Seorang Byakuya yang nemplok di kursi dengan mata tertuju penuh ke TV LCD yang ada di rumah makan lalu di sampingnya ada Hitsugaya yang berkacak pinggang sambil teriak-teriak memarahinya. Pemandangan yang persis dengan pemandangan ibu-ibu saat memarahi anaknya yang nggak mau di ajak pulang dari taman bermain. _'Ugh, udah kuduga bakal gini!'_ batin cowok itu. "Gimana, nih, Ndre?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap ke Andre yang masih asyik mencomoti sisa-sisa udang asam manis di piring.

"Ya, mau gimana? Kalau kita seret langsung ke mobil, pasti ntar ngambek, kan?" jawab Andre.

"Tapi, kalau nunggu OVJ selesai, kita sampainya besok pagi. Kita jadi nggak ada waktu istirahat," ucap Reno.

"Uuugh, gue pengin cepet sampai biar nggak tersiksa mual gini..." rintih Renji yang kepalanya tepar di atas meja.

"Dasar, ndeso!" kata Andre ke Renji.

"Hei, ayo, berangkat!" seru Hitsugaya sambil menggebrak meja.

Ichigo menatap bingung. "Lho? Byakuya?"

Seringaian mengiringi jawaban dari pertanyaan Ichigo. "Fuh, sudah kuurus," ucap Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk Byakuya yang kini banjir air mata sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Sa-sayang, ka-kamu apain tuh Pak Byakuya sampai mewek gitu?" tanya Andre.

Tiba-tiba Byakuya berhenti menangis dan berdiri dihadapan Hitsugaya. **"ELO! DAN ELO!"** teriak Byakuya yang melotot sambil menunjuk jidat Ichigo dan Andre. **"NGGAK AKAN GUE BIARIN KALIAN MENYENTUH ANAK GUE, TOSHIRO! NGGAK AKAN! NGGAK AKAN GUE RESTUI! AKU TELAH BERSUMPAH DIATAS MAKAM HISANA UNTUK MELINDUNGI ANAK KAMI DAN MENCARIKANNYA JODOH YANG TERBAIK! YANG BAGUS BIBIT, BOBOT, DAN BEBETNYA!"**

Ichigo mangap. _'Le-lebay! LEBAY BANGET!'_

Andre cengok. _'Ka-kalimat yang terakhir ntuh... kayaknya mirip banget sama kalimat di salah satu iklan jadul dulu, deh?'_

Renji mendadak makin mual melihat ke OOC-an kaptennya yang overdosis. _'Ru-Rukia, sepertinya karena terlalu lama disini Nii-sama-mu jadi mulai pudar kecoolannya...'_

Reno _sweatdrop_. Hitsugaya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. _'Mungkin harusnya aku tadi nggak memancingnya dengan bilang 'ya sudah, kau nonton OVJ disini ditemeni Reno dan Renji. Biar aku tidur dimobil sama Ichigo dan Andre...'? Duh!'_

"Bya-Byakuya, aku kan belum ngapa-ngapain?" ucap Ichigo.

"Ciussss? Mi apa?" tukas Byakuya.

Renji muntah ditempat. Andre dan Ichigo membatu dengan mulut menganga lebar. Reno makin _sweatdrop_. Sedang Hitsugaya... Oooh! Dia melompat, saudara-saudara! Apa gerangan yang akan ia lakukan?

**"DEMI TUHAN, STOP, KUCHIKIIII! KAU MEMBUATKU GILAAAA!"**

** DIEEESSSH!**

Wow, tendangan yang **jedeeeer** sekali, saudara-saudara!

Byakuya langsung tergeletak tak bernyawa, ehm, maksudnya, tak sadarkan diri. Hitsugaya mencoba menenangkan diri. "Kurosaki, kau bawa Kuchiki masuk ke mobil! Reno, kau bantu Renji buat masuk ke mobil juga! Trus, Ndre, elo nanti yang nyetir! Nah, ayo sekarang berangkat!"

Hitsugaya _and the gank_ melenggang santai keluar dari rumah makan seakan-akan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meninggalkan para pegawai restoran, pemilik restoran, dan para pelanggan yang lainnya terlongong-longong. _'A-apa-apaan itu tadi?'_

* * *

"Hm? Dimana ini?"

Semua bernafas lega mendengar pertanyaan bernada cool keluar dari mulut kapten divisi 6 itu. _'OVJ dan lawakan lain yang ada di Indonesia ini benar-benar sukses mengontaminasi otak Byakuya...'_ batin Ichigo.

"Di mobil, sebentar lagi sampai di Jakarta," jawab Hitsugaya yang duduk di belakang dengan Ichigo. "Iya, kan, Ndre?"

Andre mengangguk dibalik kemudi. "Yo'i, sayang~ Ah, tuh dah kelihatan! Jakarta, _here we go_~"

Reno tersenyum getir sambil terus menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Hiruk pikuk orang sudah tidak banyak. Jelas saja karena sekarang jam menunjukkan tengah malam sehingga jalanan cukup lenggang oleh kendaraan. Terkadang ditrotoar terlihat sosok muda mudi nongkrong. Mereka tertawa-tawa senang. Bukan mereka saja yang menghiasi trotoar. Terkadang ada beberapa sosok pengemis berjalan tertatih sambil menghitung recehan ditangan mereka. Senyuman getir semakin tergambar jelas diwajah pemuda berkacamata itu. _'Jakarta ya... Lama tak jumpa, wahai masa laluku...'_

"Nah, ini, nih, yang aku nggak suka di Jakarta! Lampu merahnya itu, lho... Lama banget!" keluh Andre. Lalu ia mendengar suara seseorang tepat disampingnya. Ternyata ada seorang pengemis di luar sana. Andre merogoh tempat yang seharusnya menjadi wadah putung rokok di mobil namun karena Byakuya nggak merokok wadah itu disulap menjadi tempat uang receh. Karena ternyata telah kosong, Andre melambaikan tangannya ke pengemis tanda ia tak punya uang. "Maaf!" ucapnya walau tahu kalau si pengemis mungkin tidak bisa mendengarnya karena kaca jendelanya tidak ia buka.

Si pengemis pun kembali ke trotoar dan duduk. Yaah, memang hanya mobil mereka yang ada terkena lampu merah saat ini. Renji yang sedang sekuat tenaga melawan mual berucap dengan susah payah. "Eh, nggak bisa ya kita trobos gitu? Sepi, kok. Sumpah, gue udah pengin cepet nyentuh tanah!"

"Trobos? Gigi lu tonggos, Ji! Sepi, sih, sepi! Tapi, kalau ada polisi, elo mau bayarin dendanya?! Gue yang nyetir pula! Gue nggak mau catatan tilang gue yang bersih ternoda hanya karena nurutin rengekan baboon macam lu! Lagian daerah ini rawan kecelakaan tau!" kata Andre.

Byakuya mengangguk-angguk. "Bagus, bagus... Walau nilaimu galau, ternyata kau jauh dari galau dalam kehidupan berkendara! Keteguhanmu menaati peraturan bagus sekali! Itu baru muridku..." Andre cengar-cengir kesenengan.

Renji tiba-tiba pusing. Ketika meraih botol minyak kayu putihnya, ternyata habis. Kepalanya makin pusing. "Uuh, pengin muntah..."

"Wuaah! Jangan muntah disini, Renji!" teriak Ichigo.

Reno langsung ingat. "Eh, Toshiro, di tas plastik minimarket yang baru kubeli tadi ada obat anti mabuk dan minyak kayu putih! Ada di bagasi belakang!"

Hitsugaya dengan sigap membalikkan badan untuk mengambil benda yang disebut Reno dari bagasi belakang. Saat itu mobil mulai berjalan perlahan sehingga Hitsugaya agak terdorong. Hampir kepalanya terantuk kaca belakang. "Duuh, Ndre, pelan-pelan nginjek gasnya! Nih, Abarai, buruan minum obatnya!"

Renji langsung menyambar obat itu dan buru-buru meminumnya. Hitsugaya bernafas lega melihat pucat di wajah Renji sedikit hilang. Lalu tatapannya menuju keluar jendela. Cukup lama ia memandangi pemandangan kota metropolitan itu hingga akhirnya mobil akan memasuki pintu tol. _'Ah, banyak pengemis ya disini...'_ batin Hitsugaya teringat seorang pengemis yang tadi ia lihat duduk di trotoar sambil menyantap nasi bungkus. _'Entah aku harus marah karena mereka tak mau berusaha atau kasihan karena penderitaan mereka... Pengemis tadi juga. Bagaimana ya rasa-eh...'_ Hitsugaya tersadar oleh sesuatu. **"UWAAA!"**

Renji yang hampir bisa tidur langsung melek. Andre nyaris menabrak pembatas tol karena kaget dengan teriakan Hitsugaya. "Ke-kenapa, Yang?!" tanyanya.

"Ka-kalian tadi sadar nggak kalau pengemis yang tadi sama Andre nggak dikasih uang udah nggak ada? Padahal tadi aku yakin dia duduk-duduk terus sebelum mobil jalan! Dia langsung nggak ada begitu mobil kita jalan! Aku ingat banget karena tadi hampir dicium kaca belakang!"

"Kamu yakin, Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yakin!"

Byakuya tertegun. "Berarti itu tadi... hantu?" Mendengar ucapan Byakuya, Renji jadi makin pusing dan ia langsung mendekatkan mulut botol minyak kayu putih ke hidungnya. Mobil langsung hening.

"Ah, tenang... Memang sudah biasa disini. Untuk para pendatang, semacam penyambutan begitu..." kata Reno.

Semuanya mengangguk paham. "Gayamu kayak udah jadi penghuni disini bertahun-tahun, deh, No!" komentar Ichigo. Reno hanya tertawa kecil. Andre meliriknya dengan ekspresi sedikit khawatir. Mengetahui tatapan khawatir Andre, Reno mencoba mengalihkan topik. "Ah, oya, nanti dalam perjalanan ke penginapan, kita akan lewat Terowongan Casablanca, lho!"

"Uwaaa... Terowongan yang katanya kita harus klakson 3 kali sebelum lewat itu?" ucap Ichigo agak semangat. Reno mengangguk.

Renji yang merasa agak baikan berkomentar. "Hei, kita nanti coba nggak nglakson, gimana?"

"Heh! Ngawur!" sergah Hitsugaya.

"Taichou, kan kita memang kesini untuk membasmi hantu-hantu disini? Ayolah!"

Andre menelan ludah. "Sebenarnya, aku juga penasaran, sih... Kita coba, yuk!"

"Eeeh, tapi bagaimana kalau mereka terlalu kuat dan banyak?" tanya Reno.

"Ya kita jadi shinigami dulu beberapa meter sebelum masuk terowongan itu! Jadi kita siap kalau ada apa-apa!" usul Renji. Byakuya dan Hitsugaya yang ingin melarang jadi bingung bagaimana melarangnya karena usulan Renji yang cukup bagus dan dari dalam hati sebenarnya mereka sangat penasaran.

"Oke, oke... _Let's do it_," ucap Hitsugaya yang lantas mengambil sebungkus besar kripik kentang untuk dimakan. _'Buat isi tenaga. Siapa tahu beneran kuat lawannya nanti...'_

Andre dan Renji nyengir lebar. Ichigo cuek dan mulai memakai _headset_nya. Reno kembali tersenyum getir sambil memandang jalanan. Setelah beberapa lama, mulai kelihatan mulut terowongan yang terkenal itu. Keempat shinigami itu langsung keluar dari _gigai_nya dan bersiap.

"_Here we go_..." bisik Andre sambil menggenggam roda kemudi lebih erat.

Mobil pun masuk ke terowongan tanpa menglakson...

Saat itulah mereka merasa ini pilihan yang salah...

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Hwai, mhinnah-san~ Akhwirnyah hupdhet jhuga yah!" (ngomong sambil nutupin mulut)

Ichigo : "Ngapain lu ngomongnya ditutupin gitu. Baru makan jus jengkol sama petai?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : (tatap Ichigo, dkk) "Mwau thahu?" (tangannya dipindah) "Nih." (seringai)

Renji : **"GYAAAAA! DA-DARAH! DI-DIGIGI DAN MULUT ELO ADA DARAHNYAAAA! VAMPIR! DRAKULA! POCOOOOONG (?)!"**

Hitsugaya + Byakuya + Ichigo : "Halah, paling juga saus."

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Emang darah, kok..." (ambil tisu buat ngelapin gigi) "Lihat aja tisu ini."

Byakuya + Hitsugaya : (_shock_ n merinding) "I-ini... memang darah..."

Renji + Ichigo : **"APAAAAAA?!"** (menjauh dari 4869fans-nikazemaru)

Hi-chan : "_Please_, jangan lebay dulu... Itu cuma gusi berdarah, kok."

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Cih, gaya lu sok cool aja, Hi-chan. Padahal kemarin langsung jejeritan ngeliatnya."

Hi-chan : **"SI-SIAPA YANG KAGAK JERIT KALAU MALEM-MALEM ELO BANGUNIN DENGAN PENAMPILAN GITU?!"**

Hitsugaya : "Ke-kenapa elo bisa gitu?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Entah~ Pas itu aku lagi enak-enak begadang sambil ngetik fanfic (mumpung ulangan semester udah selesai dan nganggur), eh, aku ngerasain ada cairan aneh dimulut. Gue pikir ludah, tapi pas ditelen kok ada rasa 'besi'nya. Pas kulihat ke cermin ternyata gusiku berdarah. Trus pas itu Hi-chan malah terbangun dan... _you know_ lah..."

Reno : "_Chapter_ depan tentang aku ya?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yup, soalnya aku nggak ingin OC-ku hanya OC. Aku ingin agar _readers_ bisa lebih merasa mengenal kalian."

Andre : "Ok, jadi ini update terakhir kalian?"

Hi-chan + 4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yup. _Minna_, sekian dari kami~ Sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang pasti telat karena kami ambil hiatus total~ Love you all! Berjuang juga ya buat kalian yang lagi akan ujian akhir juga!" (_kiss bye_ dan lambai-lambai)

N.B : Maaf, karena pada akhirnya tetap nggak mengadakan acara balas _review_. Ehehe. Soalnya kalau dijawab bisa lebih panjang dari fanficnya... Saya memang _author_ nggak guna karena molor terus... Hiks... Silakan kalian marah dalam _review_ nanti. Iya, saya sadar kalau saya memang salah karena terkesan menelantarkan fanfic dan mengacuhkan penantian readers. Sungguh, setiap membaca _review_ kalian, saya bawaannya pengin _update_~ Tapi, karena sekolah harus diutamakan... _So, here we go again, guys_! Sampai jumpa saat nanti saya berhasil mendapat universitas nanti~


End file.
